Cuando no todo es lo que parece
by Maryviza
Summary: ¿Cuanto puede cambiar tu vida en 7 años? ¿Ranma y Akane juntos? No, aun no lo están, Shampoo lo logró, y Akane regresa a Nerima con mas fuerza que antes, en todos sentidos.¿Shampoo esta arrepentida? Solo ella sabe lo que hizo y por que lo hizo.
1. De regreso a Nerima, a casa

Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que aquí menciono no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 1: De regreso a Nerima, de regreso a casa.

**EPOCA ACTUAL**

¿En serio? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?-Hablaba en voz alta para sí.-Si es necesario que así sea, pero...Es solo que, después de tanto tiempo, no sé si sea correcto o prudente…Cómo sea.-Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro.-Entre más rápido termine con todo esto será mejor.-Dijo decidida la mujer de ojos terracota, mientras nuevamente leía lo que había escrito.

Aquí voy…-En ese momento la valentía que sentía se estaba esfumando, pero en su interior tenía que estar decidida, tenía que pasar página ya había llegado muy lejos como para claudicar a estas alturas, debería de dejar de lado a los dos hombres por los que su corazón había palpitado fuertemente, por el primero amor prácticamente platónico, su recuerdo aun le atormenta y el segundo con el cual vivió un hermoso lapso en su vida pero, se había dado cuenta que la felicidad no es eterna y ese hombre también se fue, de una u otra forma se los había arrebatado la misma mujer, el tercero fue cariño mucho pero de ninguna forma podo ser amor.

* * *

Ranma:

No sé en qué momento leas estas líneas, o donde te encuentre cuando lo hagas, espero me recuerdes, yo estoy segura que sí, sé que han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, ese día en el Neko-Hanten , es día…

Te preguntaras el porqué de esta carta, quizá pienses que me nació del corazón, pero no, no no pienses nada de eso te diré cuál es la razón, después de ese día, nocivo día, para mí lo fue… Los primeros años estuve dando vueltas por ahí, conociendo lugares majestuosos que jamás imagine poder conocer, con paisajes celestiales, casi podía sentir que ese era el paraíso, todo ese viaje me ayudó mucho a valorar lo que tengo y lo que soy. ¿Sabes? hace pocos días volví a Nerima y me impresiona todo lo que ha cambiado, creí que me haría bien regresar a ver a mi familia pero ¡Oh! grave error haber vuelto, pues también volvieron a mi tantos recuerdos, esos que ya consideraba olvidados en algún baúl, sellado encadenado y enterrado en lo más profundo mi mente y de mi corazón.

Apenas puse un pie en casa y todas esas sensaciones que tenía y los recuerdos regresaron, todos de un solo golpe, fue algo muy extraño, es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, y por si eso fuera poco, papá se encargó de mantener mi habitación tal cual la deje, una rara sensación me invadió creo que era nostalgia, no lo sé. Al principio creí que era normal, por el tiempo que estuve fuera, pero después de unos días tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo, no soportaba estar ahí es como si algo me quemara por dentro y me hiciera sucumbir al dolor, me costaba reponerme y regresar a ser la Akane de siempre.

Entre esos momentos de añoranza, sentía que en cualquier momento te escucharía entrenar en el Dojo, o que de un momento a otro te vería colgado fuera de mi ventana, tenía constantes ataques de ansiedad, y eso ya no era normal. Kasumi me propuso ver un psicólogo, debo confesar que lo primero que paso por mi mente es que no estaba loca, que no tenía por qué ver a ningún doctor, así que había decidido irme nuevamente de Nerima no pensaba quedarme y que mi familia me considerara demente, además cuando estaba lejos trataba de no pensar en ti, no tenía esos malditos ataques, me la pasaba distraída y eso era mi mejor medicina, pero Nabiki, insistió en que no puedo huir de mis problemas ni de mis miedos, por un instante medite lo que me había dicho, y cuánta razón tiene, no puedo huir, los Tendo no somos así, los Tendo nunca decimos no a un reto, y esto es uno para mí, así que me decidí.

El doctor al que visitaba me hizo ver que a pesar de que han pasado tantos años no he podido terminar ese episodio de mi vida y para poder hacerlo me recomendó que hiciera esta carta de "liberación", también es opcional enviártela o no, pero creo necesario que leas esto, porque necesito sacarte de mí sistema, necesito que cada vez que aparezcas en mi mente no me sea dolorosa la imagen donde tú y Shampoo son protagonistas dentro del Neko-hanten. Por cierto espero que estas líneas no te ocasionen problemas con ella, es lo que menos quiero, pero también quiero que comprendas que es necesario para mí.

Tampoco quiero que te sientas mal, no es tu culpa, simplemente fuiste libre de elegir, yo nunca tuve el valor de decir lo que sentía, pero era más que claro que tú nunca sentiste lo mismo que yo, creo que solo me hacía falsas ilusiones y bueno ella fue la que gano, y luego cuando me llego la invitación a tu boda me sentí morir, vaya que hay que ser cínico para invitar a tu ex prometida a tu boda ¿No crees?, es obvio porque ni mi familia ni yo fuimos, me sorprendió que hayan planeado toda la boda en cuestión de horas, al parecer ya tenían todo preparado tiempo atrás, esos días posteriores a tu boda fueron de mucho dolor y a pesar de eso, y aunque no lo creas nunca te desee mal, eso va en contra de mi naturaleza, a pesar de la rabia que en ese momento tenía, a pesar del dolor que me recorría de pies a cabeza, por cada poro de mi piel, jamás podría desear que algo malo te pasara, porque por sobre todo yo te amaba.

Debo admitir que yo fui también responsable de que te alejaras de mí, creo que no supe comprender como te sentías cada vez que te golpeaba a veces sin razón, siempre peleas, siempre insultos, siempre golpes, siempre pensando mal ante situaciones de las que tu no tenías culpa, por cierto ya deje ese mal hábito del mazo, solo me trajo problemas, además ahora ya no lo necesito he entrenado y me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, volviendo a lo anterior, debes admitir que te gustaba provocarme, pues tus insultos no eran como para quedarse de brazos cruzados, te confieso que era la única forma que tenía para sentir es tipo de conexión extraña entre nosotros, aunque fuéramos buenos amigos, yo no quería solo una amistad.

Quiero que sepas que salí adelante, que después de varias sesiones he comprendido que no estamos destinados a estar juntos, comprendí que estas casado, probablemente con hijos, y que todo lo que yo antes sentía por ti solo fueron sentimientos desperdiciados, una seria obsesión masoquista que disfrutaba. No puedo negarte que aun duele, pero ya no es amor, creo que solo es orgullo herido, y bueno ahora mi vida está tranquila en paz y muy solitaria, la disfruto mucho.

Por ultimo te quiero presumir, que de un tiempo hacia acá gané varios torneos y con ese el dinero pude comprar una pequeña casa en Nerima donde viviré de ahora en adelante.

Y creo que es todo, hay mucho que contar pero poco el tiempo y siendo honesta, pocas las ganas de escribirlo, por favor espero que al terminar de leer estas líneas no me tengas lastima, hoy yo estoy muy bien y pondré todo lo que este en mis manos para por fin terminar este episodio, porque aun después de tantos años, en esta carta se va parte de mi orgullo.

Tendo Akane.

* * *

-Está bien, solo hay que cerrar el sobre y…

-Akane, ¿Estas lista?-Entró Nabiki a la habitación.

-Sí, supongo…¡NO!, la verdad estoy aterrada, Nabiki, ¿Y si la tía Nodoka no quiere verme?

-No digas tonterías, cada que la vemos pregunta por ti.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no quiero incomodarla, además no sabemos si Ranma la ha visitado.

-Anda, no hay de qué preocuparse solo iras a dejar tu carta y listo.

Caminaron por unas cuadras que eran muy familiares para Akane, tantos años, aún seguía ese parque y se detuvieron por un helado, sin poder evitarlo vino a su mente esa pequeña pelirroja, sonrió pero su gesto cambio rápido por uno de enojo, pensó que también tendría que hablar con maldito psicólogo de eso.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Nodoka, era una bonita casa con amplio jardín y un gran árbol de cerezos. Nabiki tocó el timbre y a Akane le temblaban las piernas, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de salir huyendo, no pudo subir la mirada, ella no tenía motivo para tener vergüenza, pero no sabía que esperar, tenía mucho miedo, nadie abría la puerta y empezaba a tener un cosquilleo en el vientre por los nervios que sentía.

Por fin se escuchaba el rechinar de la puerta de madera, y seguía sin ser capaz de levanta la mirada, en pocos segundos escucho una voz de sorpresa.

-¡Akane, hija tanto tiempo sin verte!, y sin pensarlo la abrazó, es hasta entonces que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Nodoka, seguía siendo tan bella como antes, con tenues arrugas casi imperceptibles lo que seguía intacto era su porte tan elegante, refinada, con un hermoso Kimono color violeta.

-Tía, ¿Co…como ha estado?-Los nervios la consumían pero no se acobardo, tenía que cumplir con su objetivo.

-Akane, Nabiki queridas, estoy muy bien, y ahora muy contenta por verlas nuevamente, pero pasen por favor.- Amablemente Nodoka las condujo por su casa hasta el pequeño comedor.-Enseguida les traeré de comer, porque se quedaran a comer ¿Verdad?

-No sé si sea buena idea tía, solo venimos entregar esto.-Akane extendió la mano para entregarle un sobre un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Y de que se trata querida? ¿Es para mí?

-No tía lo siento es…es para Ranma.

-¡Oh! Entiendo Akane solo que debes saber qué hace tiempo el no viene por aquí.

-No se preocupe tía no es urgente, en cuanto pueda ¿Me…me haría el favor de entregársela?

-Por supuesto.-Tierna mente le sonrió.-Esperen aquí un momento les traeré un poco de té.

Al regreso Akane le contó la situación por la que estaba pasando, así como la razón de su regreso, el doctor al que estaba viendo y el porqué de esa carta.

Nodoka hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una persona solitaria, siempre lo había sido, pero la distancia que mantenía Ranma hacia ella y Genma simplemente la destrozaba, casi no iba a visitarla la distancia entre China y Japón no es precisamente cercana, el único consuelo que tenía es que cuando Ranma llegaba de improviso pasaba días con ella, Genma también se iba por largos periodos con Soun Tendo, quizá para distraerse.

-Pobre Akane, has pasado todo eso por culpa de mi ingrato hijo.

-No tía, no es culpa de Ranma la que decidió irse fui yo, usted lo sabe.-Dijo tranquila.

-No te apures, que en cuanto lo vea le entregare tu carta, han pasado casi 2 años desde que supe de Ranma desde que me entere que…¡Oh! Lo siento iba a cometer una imprudencia.-Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Imprudencia? No entiendo.-Lo cierto era que Akane tenía curiosidad por lo que quería decir Nodoka.- ¿Qué imprudencia tía?

-No me gustaría ser yo quien te de la noticia querida, pero sé que tarde o temprano te enteraras.-Callo por varios segundos.-Veras, Ranma y Shampoo ahora deben de tener un hijo.

-¡Vaya! bueno, es lógico tía.-dijo tragando saliva.-ellos están casados, lo normal es que tangan familia.

-Akane, es hora de irnos, se está haciendo de noche, y tengo que ir a casa, el pequeño Shun debe de extrañarme y mañana tengo que trabajar.-Hablo Nabiki, para cortar la plática que se estaba tornando incomoda y no quería causarle molestia a su hermana menor.

-Es verdad, tenemos que irnos, Tía muchas gracias por el té.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran, son siempre bienvenidas.-Nodoka las despedía con una enorme sonrisa.

Las hermanas Tendo caminaban por las calles de Nerima, platicando tranquilas, Akane le contaba a su hermana donde es que había estado tanto tiempo con detalles, pues ella les enviaba postales y cartas breves, pero muy rara vez hablaban por teléfono, ingresaron a la casa Tendo, para encontrarla solitaria, pues en 7 años las cosas cambian en muchos aspectos.

Nabiki se había graduado de la universidad, ella de la mano de su esposo habían creado la empresa T&amp;H encargada de la búsqueda de talento para las artes marciales, su gallardo esposo era el heredero del Dojo Tendo, esto lo decidió Soun, años después de la partida de su hija menor y la disolución del compromiso que existía con la Familia Saotome, y sabiendo que Nabiki se había prometido con un artista marcial, con esta ventaja de su lado Nabiki decidió comenzar a lucrar con el Dojo, es cierto que ahora era el mejor de todo Nerima y se atrevía decir que era el mejor de todo Japón, ambos en búsqueda de nuevo talento que por supuesto han encontrado y por supuesto también Nabiki es la representante de ellos por una módica cantidad, el esposo de la mediana de las Tendo, es el líder de los Dojos que han construido, da clases todos los días y ayuda a Nabiki en todo lo ella necesite saber en cuanto a las artes marciales se refiere. Además de tener un precioso hijo de unos meses de nacido.

Kasumi, la ahora hermosa enfermera y ama de casa, vive con el Dr. Tofu casados desde hace 5 años tiene un pequeño de 4 años, por lo que ya no vive en el Dojo Tendo, ella se convirtió en asistente de su esposo, al terminar de estudiar la carrera de enfermería, frecuentemente visita a su hermana Nabiki en su casa, la cual se encuentra a las afueras de Nerima, y también ayuda a su padre cuando se encuentra en el Dojo a mantener ordenada la casa.

Soun y Genma gracias a las arte marciales han podido disfrutar de una inmejorable salud, hombres de mediana edad, que se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo viajando conociendo lugares, para ambos les es un poco doloroso aun, que las escuelas de Arte marcial estilo libre, Saotome y Tendo, no se hayan unido, y ninguno tenía claro el motivo.

Akane y Nabiki por fin estaban llegando a casa de la familia Tendo ambas se detuvieron en la entrada de la gran casona.

-Akane espero que no te afecte la noticia que nos acaba de dar la tía Nodoka.

-Me sorprendió no lo puedo negár, y me siento triste no por mí, sino por Mousse él debe estar destrozado.

-¿No lo has vuelto a ver?-Pregunto sigilosamente, no queriendo lastimar a su pequeña hermana.

-No, pero sé que está bien, el regreso a su aldea y me dolió dejarlo partir, pero al parecer tenía un asunto importante que tratar y en cuanto él se fue yo también lo hice.

-Así que no has tenido contacto con él.

-Ninguno, algunas veces aun lo extraño.

-Lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo por qué no lo seguiste ustedes tenían algo especial.

-Puede ser que me creas loca por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo sabía que él no la había olvidado, y que le pasaba lo mismo que a mí con Ranma.

-Entiendo que fue difícil para ustedes, ¿Pero tú si quisiste a Mousse?

-Sí, él fue mi salvador y me ha enseñado todo lo que se.-Sonrió.-Pero…-Su semblante cambio a uno por tristeza.-El seguía aferrado al recuerdo de Shampoo a veces en sus sueños me mencionaba y me sentía feliz, pero otras el nombre que pronunciaba era el de Shampoo, y eso me destrozaba, un día el recibió noticias de su madre tenía que regresar a su aldea, entonces nos dijimos adiós.

-Es triste que se hayan separado, Akane.

-Así fue, quise esperarlo pero no pude, aun así me siento tranquila pues con el complete el ciclo, en nuestra historia hubo un inicio un desarrollo y un final, y con Ranma todo fue frustración, algo imposible quizá por eso me afectaba aun.

-Eres admirable hermana, y no acostumbro a decirle eso a cualquiera. ¿Akane has pensado en lo que te he propuesto?

-No lo sé Nabiki, no me gustaría que pensaras que soy una aprovechada.

-Akane, eres mi hermana, puedo hacer un pequeño sacrificio por ti.

-¡Pero no es cualquier sacrificio! Me estas ofreciendo el Dojo, y yo no soy la heredera, no puedo aceptarlo así como así.

-Hermana tu siempre fuiste la heredera, yo solo lo cuide y debo admitir que ya saque mucho provecho del Dojo, ahora que regresaste, es todo tuyo.

-No puedo Nabiki, es demasiado, además que pensara tu esposo, no creo que esté de acuerdo.

-Él no tiene problema, además tenemos otros 6 Dojos donde impartimos artes marciales estilo T&amp;H, por favor acéptalo, es más podríamos decirle que te ayude a dar clases mientras tu encuentras quien pueda ayudarte, o te puedo prestar a mis instructores, son muy buenos, incluso tu puedes dar las clases.

-Muchas gracias Nabiki, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por mí, pero que te parece si te lo compro, eso me parecería más justo, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado.

-¡Suena tentador! Pero no, esta vez no sacare ningún beneficio, además no me agradezcas ya te lo dije, ya le exprimí mucho a este Dojo, nunca pensé que papá aceptara dármelo, ya le di un buen uso, tiene muy buena fama, y sé que lo sacaras adelante.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron, para despedirse, cuando una figura masculina salió del Dojo y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Tengo que irme Akane, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo diré una más, me da gusto que estés de regreso, fue mucho tiempo extrañándote, aunque no lo creas.-Dijo la castaña.

-Me lo has dicho desde hace semanas. Yo sabía que esa fría Nabiki solo es una máscara.

-Que me ha funcionado muy bien.-Sonrió de medio lado.-Guardemos el secreto.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de Nabiki, y se colocó a un costado de ella.

-¿Pudieron encontrar a la señora Nodoka?-Pregunto el chico.

-Sí, pude entregarle la carta, y para serles honesta si me siento mucho más liberada. ¿Cómo has estado y donde está el pequeño Shun?-Le sonrió contenta al esposo de su hermana.

-Esta con Kasumi, ya casi tenemos que ir con él, he estado bien y como podrás ver, Feliz.-sonrió y beso a Nabiki.

-¡Vaya! La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que se llegaran a casar pero, estoy muy contenta por ustedes.-Esbozo una sonrisa.-Aunque no pudiera venir a la boda.

-Nosotros también sentimos que te la perdieras, tú sabes que fue todo casi en secreto, y casi nadie sabía que nos habíamos prometido.-Rascaba su nuca nervioso.-Pero míranos aquí seguimos 2 años de feliz matrimonio.-Ambos se vieron tiernamente a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Akane, hermana es hora de irnos, mañana empezare el trámite para la cesión de la casa y el Dojo.

-Se los agradecer siempre.-Los abrazo a ambos, se despidieron, Nabiki y su esposo subieron a su auto y se alejaron.

Akane entro a la casa, y tomo su traje de entrenamiento, el cual había cambiado un poco, era muy ligero y un poco más corto de lo normal, la parte de arriba sin mangas y mucho más ajustado a su cuerpo. Paso toda la tarde entrenando, definitivamente viajar y vivir en las montañas le había beneficiado, no solo tenía la agilidad y tenacidad de un gato, sino que poseía la fuerza para derrotar a 20 hombres de un solo golpe si se lo proponía, eso en gran parte era gracias a Mousse y a todo el entrenamiento que le transmitió y por el cual le estaría eternamente agradecida, ya no era la niña que rompía una pila completa de ladrillos, ahora era la mujer que perfeccionaba técnicas y que creaba nuevos movimientos.

Gotas de sudor resbala por su cuello recorriéndo lento viajaban por su clavícula, y se perdían entre en su traje, ella seguía peleando contra enemigos imaginarios en los que casi siempre visualizaba la cara de Ryu, sus días eran casi siempre así, ya era noche y seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro del Dojo cuando se dio cuenta que ya las estrellas habían aparecido, termino su entrenamiento dando una patada alta con doble giro y con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomo un largo baño, disfrutando hundir su cuerpo en el agua, su cabello trataba de dejarlo siempre corto pero desde hace meses lo dejo crecer solo un poco, ligeramente rozando sus hombros completamente liso, podía ver a través del agua su bien formado cuerpo, vientre duro debido al ejercicio, sus rasgos completamente acentuados, la forma de su cara afilada, su cuerpo podía considerarse perfecto, no exagerado buen busto y cintura pequeña, podía fácilmente ser la envidia de cualquier chica de su edad, se había convertido en una mujer delicada, deseable, pero capaz de romperle los huesos al que se atreviera a ofenderle.

* * *

Ranma, en la aldea amazona se encontraba empacando unas maletas, en 7 años se había convertido en un hombre alto delgado, de espalda ancha brazos fuertes y cuerpo perfecto, esculpido, bien trabajado. 7 años cambian muchas cosas, ha pasado situaciones dolorosas y aún tiene una herida provocada por la que fue su primer y único amor, él se dedica principalmente al turismo que llega a Jusenkyo, a los torneos locales y en alguna ocasión a los nacionales, los ingresos que tenía casi todos los guardaba celosamente, los enviaba a su madre como forma de ahorro ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, algo en su interior se lo pedía, y una pequeña parte se quedaba para sostener a quien el, casi forzadamente llama "familia". Cologne, lo tuvo como su alumno, por ella es que ha logrado aprender casi todas las técnicas de combate de las amazónas,

Ranma regresaba a Nerima algunas veces, cuando su economía se lo permitía, el pasaba la mayor parte del año entrenando en las montañas bosques o cualquier lugar lo suficiente lejos de su esposa Shampoo.

Ranma y Shampoo, habían acordado reabrir el Neko-Hanten, en Nerima, después de que las cosas en su aldea se pusieran incomodas para la pareja.

-¿Estas segura Shampoo?-Conversaba en el idioma Mandarín, pues su estancia en ese lugar le ayudo para aprenderlo.

-Sí, yo estoy segura, no me gusta cómo nos ven en la aldea y prefiero mantener la distancia al menos hasta que podamos…tu sabes… tener otro hijo.

-Lo que tú digas entonces.-Ranma levanto lo hombros y se encamino junto a Shampoo para poder zarpar hacia Japón.

Ranma hablaba con ella solo lo necesario, no la contradecía ni peleaba, a veces Shampoo pensaba que simplemente la ignoraba, y así era, Ranma estaba con ella por honor, porque no es honorable dejar a una mujer como Shampoo que ha sufrido por su culpa, sin saber que ella dio el primer empujón a toda esa ola de tristeza que ahora el karma comienza a cobrar.

* * *

N/A: Hola gente de Fanfiction es un gusto para mi regresar con esta historia, espero que le den oportunidad, en esta ocasión jugare un poco con el tiempo iremos de la actualidad al pasado espero no confundirlos, y ante cualquier duda quedo de ustedes, se que comienza con un RanmaxShampoo pero conforme al desarrollo de la historia comprenderán el porque y que papel juega nuestra malévola amazona favorita.

Mil gracias por leerme.

¡Un beso!

Agradecimiento especial a mi querida Amiga AkaneRedfox. Quien ha estado conmigo codo a codo, por tu sinceridad y honorabilidad, tu me entiendes, gracias cariño, nos leemos en whats app.

**Y bueno díganme ¿Que les pareció?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	2. El inicio de todo el dolor

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que menciono en esta historia no me pertenecen, lo derechos son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El inicio de todo el dolor

CAPITULO 2

**7 años antes…**

Ukyo, caminaba completamente desecha por el parque del centro de Nerima. La castaña parecía que andaba sin vida, balanceándose amenazando con desmayarse en cualquier momento, la expresión en su rostro era de dolor, con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por su bonito rostro.

Akane venía de practicar algunos platillos que la tía Nodoka le enseño esa mañana, se sentía contenta al fin podía preparar verduras sin quemarlas y lo mejor es que el curry le había quedado perfecto. Se iba a encontrar con Yuka y Sayuri (Ellas se veían frecuentemente después de su graduación) vio a lo lejos a Ukyo y aunque por Ranma ellas no se agradaran en cuestiones de amor, también es cierto que ante cualquier otra situación ellas se podían considerar "amigas" por decirlo de algún modo. Por un momento dudo en acercarse a ella, pero el semblante que tenía, hizo que su bondadoso corazón cediera y se fue hacia ella.

-¿U…Ukyo? ¿Te pasa algo? –Akane la llamó buscaba los ojos de Ukyo que caminaba con la cara agachada sollozando.-Ukyo respóndeme… ¿Ukyo?- Akane la sacudió por los hombros.

-Akane, lo siento tanto.-Atino a decir la chica de la espátula casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa Ukyo? No me asustes.

-Ranma, el…yo lo vi entrar al Neko-Hanten iba con la mirada perdida o eso creí…después los observe por la ventana, el, Ranma y Shampoo… Lo siento Akane será mejor que lo veas por ti misma, aún deben estar ahí.

Akane sentía que el corazón se le saldría ante lo que Ukyo le acababa de decir, mil cosas pasaban por su mente ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasarle? Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, con desesperación, ansiedad y un cumulo de emociones, sin darse cuenta al doblar la esquina, chocó violentamente contra Mousse.

-¡Tendo! Ten cuidado, mira por donde caminas.

-¡Si claro, mira quien lo dice!... Lo…lo siento Mousse, es…es mi culpa, tengo que irme.

Mousse la detuvo del brazo.- ¿Está todo bien?

-No, no lo sé, Ukyo me dijo cosas muy raras, de Ranma y Shampoo, tengo que ir al Neko-Hanten, nos vemos después Mousse.

-Espera, si tiene que ver con Shampoo ¡Yo voy contigo!-Corrió tras la chica del cabello azul.

Ambos llegaron al café del gato el cual se encontraba cerrado.

-Mousse, no hagas ruido.-Le ordeno, el chico pato nervioso asintió.

Mousse deslizo la puerta del negocio, lentamente solo un poco, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente silencioso, al fondo del local se encontraba Ranma en una silla y Shampoo sentada ahorcajadas medio desnuda sobre él, sin embargo Ranma aún se encontraba vestido, en cuanto escucharon la puerta correrse ambos voltearon violentamente, Ranma se quedó observando furiosamente a Akane.

-Que…¡Qué Demonios haces Ranma!-Akane furiosa espero la contestación pero no llego el no contesto, Shampoo se iba a levantar pero Ranma la detuvo.-¡No has contestado mi pregunta! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-¿No estar claro Akane?-Rodeo el cuello de Ranma con sus manos.

-¡Sh…Shampoo! Mi amada Shampoo ¡Saotome, prepárate para morir!-La furia de Mousse creció de manera monumental y cuando se preparaba para atacar, Akane lo detuvo.

-¡NO Mousse! Ellos están juntos…Salgamos de aquí.-Akane tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, nunca hubiera creído que Ranma fuera capaz de algo así. Con la mirada en alto y con orgullo en ella respiro profundo.- ¿No piensas decir nada Ranma? Hubo un nuevo silencio y ante la inexistente respuesta se dispuso a salir.

-Pero…-El chico pato desilusionado tenia los puños apretados por la frustración.

-Dije que ¡NO! Vámonos Mousse.-Akane tomo del brazo a Mousse pero antes de salir se giró para dedicar una última mirada llena de rencor y frialdad a Ranma, el, la observo con la misma furia, ella volteo la mirada a Shampoo quien sonrió de medio lado.

En cuanto Akane desaparecio Shampoo, se quedo a solas con Ranma, él, al sentir a la amazona demasiado cerca la aparto.-Ya fue suficiente Shampoo.-Se levantó pero ella no lo dejo apartarse por mucho.

-Airen, tu recordar por qué estar aquí, tu odiar a Akane por lo que hizo con chico cerdo.

Entonces vino a la mente de Ranma, el evento que había sucedido horas antes, donde él se encontraba el Dojo de la familia Tendo entrenando como de costumbre, hasta que escucho misteriosos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Akane, el preocupado salto hacia la venta y para su sorpresa, allí esta ella su Akane en brazos de Ryoga.

Regreso a la realidad. Cerro los ojos y apretó fuerte los puños, temblaba de coraje.-No puedo creer que Akane hiciera algo como eso, y Ryoga se supone que era mi amigo… ¿En qué momento fue que me la quito?

-Ranma, tu proponer matrimonio a Shampoo, ¿Recuerdas?-La Chica del cabello morado sentó a Ranma nuevamente en la silla.

-¿Yo?...No Shampoo te equivocas, yo no podría casarme contigo, tu sabes que no siento nada por ti...y…

Después de unos minutos ambos salieron del Neko-Hanten, Shampoo colgada del brazo de Ranma que estaba algo contrariado, pero en esta ocasión no trato de quitar a la chica de los ojos violeta, tomo su mano no queriendo hacerlo, se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Ranma para informales que había decidido casarse con Shampoo y que la celebración se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

* * *

Akane y Mousse, estaban deambulando por la ciudad, los dos estaba destrozados, cada uno había perdido al amor de su vida, de una manera muy triste, no articulaban palabra solo se hacían compañía, Akane no quería quedarse sola, pero no tenía a quien acudir, no quería que en su casa se armara una revolución, así que decidió permanecer con Mousse, el sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbó, el amor que sentía por aquella mujer era mucho más profundo que el amor que sentía por sí mismo, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella, cuidándola a su manera, arrodillándose, humillándose, haciendo todo lo que ella le pidiera, él estaba siempre a sus pies solo por una oportunidad que nunca llego.

-¿Era tan difícil decirme que no me quería, que quería estar con Shampoo?-Akane estaba inmersa en pensamientos, buscaba aferrarse a algo para salir de la profunda tristeza.

-Tendo, ¿Acaso hice algo mal?-Mousse no levantaba la mirada, pero Akane pudo observar cómo le escurrían lágrimas y le hablaba con la voz cortada. -¿Es porque cree que soy débil? ¿Por qué esto casi ciego? Yo pude darle todo lo que ella me pidiera.

-No te culpes Mousse, tu eres un fuerte Guerrero de Joketsuzoku, no tienes por qué humillarte más, y el que uses gruesos lentes, no define a una persona, eres noble.-Le habla con lágrimas en los ojos, se giró para levantar el mentón de Mousse.-Saldremos de esta ya lo veras.-Le sonrió triste mirándolo a los ojos.-Solo son un chico y una chica que nos han dejado claro que se quieren, y eso no podemos evitarlo, tenemos que dejar que sean felices.-Le sonrió y se agito varias veces antes de soltar todo el llanto que había contenido, sentía que el aire se hacía escaso y se apretó fuerte contra la túnica del chico.

Mousse podía sentir el dolor que Akane estaba experimentando, y al sentir humedad en su túnica por las lágrimas de la pequeña Tendo, la rodeo por los hombros para darle un poco de consuelo.

Llego la noche, Akane y Mousse habían estado platicando y compartiendo el dolor que tenían, ella le comentó que no quería llegar a casa para no enfrentar a la familia, él le prometió que estaría con ella hasta que decidiera a entrar a su casa, y después se iría de regreso a china pues ya no tenía motivo para seguir en Japón. En Nerima, la lluvia amenazaba con caer fuertemente, al parecer habría una fuerte tormenta, sin darles tiempo de llegar al Dojo Tendo, la fuerte lluvia comenzó, Mousse se convirtió en pato y revoloteaba sin mirar por donde iba, Akane corrió bajo la lluvia y lo cargo en brazos, tomo su ropa mojada y siguió corriendo para poder llegar pronto al Dojo.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Se quitó los zapatos no espero contestación de nadie, se fue directo al baño, lleno la bañera con agua tibia, le indico a Mousse que estaba listo, salió y se adentró en su habitación esperando que saliera el chico pato para poder ella entrar, las lágrimas estaban por regresar pero las interrumpió, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Akane, puedo pasar? La dulce voz de su hermana Kasumi llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa Kasumi.-Respiro hondo.

-¿Akane, que es lo que está pasando?-Pregunto preocupada la hermana mayor.

-¿A qué te refieres Kasumi?-Dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

-Pues hace un rato vino la señora Cologne para dejarme esto, y Ranma vino a hablar con papá, desde entonces ha estado muy alterado, no deja de llorar.

Akane tomo el pequeño sobre que estaba por abrir, cuando nuevamente tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Akane?

-Entra Mousse.

Encontró a Akane sentada sobre su cama, cuando llamo la atención la expresión en la cara de la chica con ojos terracota y la boca cubierta con su mano.-No puede ser.-bajo la mirada y Kasumí se sentó a su lado para sostenerla.-¡SE VAN A CASAR! Arrugo la invitación de boda y la arrojo violentamente contra el suelo, con el ceño fruncido salió de la habitación seguida de Mousse y de su hermana.-Kasumi ¿Dónde está papá?

-Está en el Dojo, Akane explícame que está pasando.

-Mousse, por favor dile todo lo que paso a Kasumi, necesito hablar con papá.-El chico triste asintió.

Akane llego al Dojo abrió lo puerta y encontró a su padre frente al altar de sus ancestros, estaba tranquilo, ella se colocó a un costado de su padre.

-Papá no quiero interrumpir, pero es necesario que hablemos.

-Lo sé todo.-Dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Ranma hablo contigo?

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste que le llevo a tomar la decisión de casarse con Shampoo y romper el compromiso contigo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso me culpas a mí? ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!

-Sé que tu carácter es difícil.

-¡Esto no tiene que ver con mi carácter o conmigo te lo aseguro! Me decepciona que pienses que esto es mi culpa.-Decía molesta la peli azul.

-¡Perdóname hija es solo que no me explico lo que paso!-Abrazo fuertemente a Akane llorando a mares.

-Ya papá tranquilo, no hay nada que explicar, todo es muy simple, Ranma se casara mañana con una de sus prometidas, tu sabias que esto podía pasar al forzar nuestro compromiso.

-Entonces nunca sentiste nada por Ranma.

-Papá, yo…bueno, es difícil de explicar, siempre hay alguien para arruinar lo poco que teníamos, supongo que se cansó de esperar a que las cosas se arreglaran solas.-Sonrió con ironía y comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-Entiendo hija, es difícil expresarte hacia Ranma.-La apretó fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tengo que irme de aquí papá, no sé cuánto tiempo soporte esta situación, iré a las montañas para distraerme necesito algo de espacio.

-Lo se hija, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola, es peligroso.

-Yo puedo acompañarla si me lo permite Señor Tendo.-Mousse había entrado al Dojo para poder despedirse de Akane, cuando escucho que se quería alejar a las montañas, pensó que sería bueno para ella y también para él, y que quizá si la acompañaba, pagaría un poco la amabilidad con la que lo trato.

-No sé si sea buena idea muchacho, tú debes tener obligaciones.

-Por el momento no señor, después regresare a China pero nos vendría bien un viaje de relajación a Akane y a mí, además señor no creo que Akane quiera estar en la boda de Ranma.

-Por favor papá, déjame ir prometo que entrenare y estaré bien.

-Bien, ya tienes 18 años Akane.-Dijo con los brazos cruzados.-Puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca, pero por favor permanece en contacto con nosotros.

-Lo haré papá.-Sonriendo Akane a Mousse.-Gracias Mousse, espérame un momento por favor.

Akane subió a su habitación y comenzó a guardar en una mochila de viaje ropa, y artículos necesarios para acampar en las montañas.

-¿Y piensas irte sin dar batalla?

-¡Nabiki, me asustaste! -Akane furiosa seguía metiendo ropa en la maleta.-No puedo hacer nada ya todo está decidido.

-Si claro, como aquella vez del hilo rojo del destino, piénsalo Akane y si Shampoo le dio algo.

-No lo creo, Ranma se veía muy decidido, cuando lo enfrente no me contesto nada, solo parecía enojado, furioso conmigo, y no tiene ningún motivo, hace semanas que no peleábamos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo Akane? Dicen que Ranma está enojado contigo porque te vio con Ryoga.

-Es un inmaduro, no entiendo por qué se enoja por algo como eso, cuando él ya tenía planes de casarse con Shampoo, pero solo para que lo sepas, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a Ryoga.

-Entonces ya está decidido, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

-Yo no lo sé, quizá unos meses o años…-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Akane estás loca? Como vas a vivir años en las montañas.

-Nabiki no sé cuánto me lleve superar esto, está bien…Me duele pero lo superare, no es como si fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra.-Frunció el ceño.

-Pero es el único por el que sientes algo.

-Pasara, dejare de sentirlo, te lo prometo.

-Entonces toma.-Nabiki rodó los ojos y le dio un fajo de billetes.

-Na...Nabiki, no tienes por qué molestarte yo llevo mis ahorros.

-Tómalo como una pequeña comisión como pago por todas las fotografías tuyas que he vendido.

-Está bien, solo porque creo que lo necesitare, pero si es una comisión de lo que sacaste a mis costillas, entonces pienso que es muy poco.-Entre cerro los ojos.

-Akane no abuses o me puedo arrepentir.-Le sonrió y corrió a abrazarla.-Te voy a extrañar, sin ti esto se tornara aburrido, ya no tendré fotografías que vender en la universidad.

-Yo sé que te las arreglaras, hasta puedes salir con Kuno.

-Lo pensare.-Le guiño el ojo.

Con mochila a cuestas Akane se despidió de su padre, no había visto a los Saotome en todo el día probablemente estarían apurados preparando la celebración pensó.

-Akane, antes de irte deberías hablar con Ranma, solo para que no haya malos entendidos.

-No Kasumi, puede pensar mal y no quiero ocasionarle problemas.

-Por favor hermana, quizá no lo vuelvas a ver.

Akane suspiro resignada.-Esta bien, pasare a despedirme de Ranma, de la tía Nodoka, y del tío Genma creo que es justo.

Mousse amable cargo el equipaje de Akane, la tormenta había cesado, pero quedaban charcos con agua y cada cierto tiempo se acomodaba los lentes para no caer el agua, ya estaba a punto de salir de Nerima, cuando Akane se giró con ojos llorosos para grabar la ciudad en la que creció y a la cual tardaría un tiempo en regresar, las luces de la pequeña ciudad le daban un hermoso toque, aún estaba nublado y el aire se sentía frio.

-Gracias por esto que estás haciendo Mousse, pero si necesitas irte a china puedes hacerlo, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-No Tendo, quiero hacer este viaje, entrenare un tiempo y después me iré a china, ya no tengo un sueño que perseguir, así que ahora tengo que distraerme.

-Lo entiendo, debemos vernos patéticos, ¿No crees? - Sonrió triste.

Suspiro lleno de dolor.-Si, creo que somos patéticos, pero yo rebaso por mucho el significado de esa palabra, solo mírame, perdí 15 años de mi vida tratando de conquistar a una mujer que nunca me perteneció, es solo que a veces me daba señales de que sentía algo por mí, supongo que mal interprete todo y que nunca hubo señales.

-Oh, Mousse, te entiendo perfectamente, hagamos algo, sé que es difícil, pues hasta hace unas horas yo tenía un prometido y tú estabas en una lucha de conquista, pero hagamos un pacto.

-¿Un pacto? No te entiendo Tendo.

-Mientras estemos en la montaña, trataremos no pensar en esos dos, tenemos que entender que ellos se quieren y no importa cuánto hagamos, nosotros no podremos separarlos.-Akane estiro su mano para que Mousse la tomara.

-Supongo que por mi está bien.-Tomo la mano de Akane para sellar el pacto.

-Iré un momento a casa de la tía Nodoka, estamos cerca, ¿Podrías esperarme aquí?

-Aquí estaré.-Le sonrió.

-Mousse, no te quites los lentes, no quiero que te pierdas, no te muevas de aquí.-Se burló de él y se fue corriendo, antes de que pudiera contestarle, quería quitarle un poco de tensión a todo el asunto de la boda, pero por dentro sentía que su corazón en algún momento se detendría, el dolor era tan profundo, claramente podía sentir cuchilladas incrustándose en su corazón, en su alma, y su última esperanza era hablar con Ranma preguntarle directamente porque había tomado esa decisión, sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa Saotome, tocando la puerta.

-¡Akane, hija! Sabía que vendrías, tienes que detener esta locura.-Nodoka la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Tía, esta Ranma? –Pregunto tímida la Peliazul.

-Sí, pasa por favor enseguida lo llamo.

Nodoka salió hacia la parte trasera, era un terreno sin construir que Ranma ocupaba para entrenar de vez en cuando.

-¡Ranma! Ven en este instante.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Akane está en casa quiere verte.

-No quiero hablar con ella.-Dijo serio.-Dile que no estoy, que estoy preparando la boda con Shampoo.

-¿De verdad piensas seguir con esta locura? ¿Y dañar así a Akane?

-Mamá ya está decidido mañana me caso con Shampoo, no puedo dañarla más de lo que ella me daño a mí, así que dile que no quiero verla que es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

-¿Estás seguro? Vas a perder a la mujer de tu vida.

-Creo que ella no es la mujer de mi vida.-Bajo la mirada, apretando los puños sintiendo una punzada en el vientre.

-No sé qué mal entendido hubo entre ustedes, pero recuerda esto Ranma, el casarse es algo serio, y si no estás seguro no deberías de hacerlo, se ve que Akane ha llorado, está sufriendo Ranma.

En cuanto Ranma escucho que Akane estaba llorando y sufriendo, tenía ganas de salir tras ella de componer las cosas de pedirle, no, de exigirle una buena explicación de lo que había visto esa mañana, pero ¿Qué explicación le daría? Que prefirió a Ryoga, ¿Escuchar de sus labios que no lo quería y que había escogido al cerdo? Por supuesto que no, su orgullo no se lo permitía, ella no está triste ni está sufriendo pensó.

-No me interesa nada relacionado con Akane.

-Está bien no insistiré, pero aun pienso que no deberías casarte esa muchachita no me cae nada bien.-Regreso al interior de la casa donde se encontraba Akane, al acercase a ella negó con la cabeza, entonces comprendió que él no quería verla, rápidamente se levantó y camino hacia la entrada.

-Tía entiendo, yo…no sé por qué está enojado conmigo, pero le juro que yo no le hice nada.

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé, mi hijo es un tonto, se va arrepentir de dejarte ir.

-Hablando de eso tía…Yo me voy de Nerima.

Nodoka abrió los ojos por la impresión y se acercó a abrazarla.-Si esa es tu decisión, te deseo lo mejor siempre querida, y si necesitas algo siempre puedes contar conmigo, hoy tenía que ser un día especial para ti, estuvimos toda la mañana cocinando.-Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y Akane no aguanto lloro nuevamente acurrucada en el pecho de Nodoka.

-Me duele tía.-Decía entre sollozos.-Solo quiero que sea feliz.-Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su chamarra.-No le diga que me voy tía, no hasta que se haya casado, no quiero que tenga ningún inconveniente, no se le vaya a ocurrir buscarme como siempre lo hace.-Sonrió un poco le dio un último apretón y se soltó alejándose rápidamente de la casa.

Mousse la esperaba sentado recargado en un gran árbol de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida en el cielo, ya estaba oscuro y se preguntaba si era buena idea partir de noche. Pudo sentir la presencia lejana de Shampoo pero también la de Ranma cerca de ella. Akane estaba llegando a donde él estaba, se levantó y cargo la mochila de ella.

-¿Lista, Tendo?-Levanto una ceja.

-No...Pero tenemos que hacerlo-Sonrió aún tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Vámonos de aquí…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Shampoo habían vivido la boda más solitaria que pudieron haber imaginado. No era la boda de ensueño que la chica siempre deseo, únicamente los padres del artista marcial y la abuela Cologne eran los invitados presentes.

Shampoo al fin lo había logrado se había quedado con Ranma, y aun así no sabía porque sentía que algo le faltaba, quizá muy dentro de ella quería que Mousse llegara a impedir la boda, si eso hubiera pasado entonces no le quedaría más remedio que confesar lo que hizo, Mousse estaría molesto, a ella no le importaría pero todo volvería a la normalidad, y sin embargo eso no sucedió, no hubo fiesta, y Ranma se mostraba mortalmente serio, ni siquiera la miraba, Shampoo sabía que Ranma se había casado con ella porque prácticamente lo obligo, quito esos pensamiento de su mente y se limitó a ver lo bueno, ya tenía lo que deseaba, a Ranma, ahora volverían a china para comenzar una vida con él, bien o mal no lo dejaría escapar, él ya era suyo.

Ese día por la noche, Ranma se encontraba en casa de sus padres, recogiendo lo último de sus pertenencias para al siguiente día partir hacia China.

-Hijo pensé que estarías con Shampoo.

-No, yo preferí venir sólo por mis cosas.-tenía el ceño fruncido y con violencia metía sus pertenencias en su mochila.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.-Le toco el hombro para que le pusiera atención.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Akane…ella, se fue.

-¿Como que se fue?-La noticia lo sorprendió le cayó un balde de agua con hielo, y por su cuerpo corría la ansiedad.- ¿Pero por qué? Yo pensé que estaría feliz con Ryoga.

-No sé de donde sacas que esta con Ryoga, pero ella se fue sola.

Con expresión gélida pregunto.- ¿Cuándo se fue?

-Ayer en la noche venia para hablar contigo, pero no la quisiste recibir, y se fue triste.

-Es una tonta, es una tonta ¡ES UNA TONTA! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!-Comenzó a preocuparse, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Akane me pidió que no lo hiciera, no hasta después de que te casaras, no quería que salieras a buscarla y que te buscaras problemas con Shampoo.

-¡Ella es una torpe!, se supone que el que se va soy yo para que ella sea feliz…-Nodoka se sorprendió por las palabras de Ranma.-Puede estar en peligro, no sabe estar sola en la montaña, tengo… ¡Tengo que buscarla!

-¡NO! , tu responsabilidad ya no es con ella, tú así lo quisiste, ahora tienes que cumplir con tus responsabilidades.-Nodoka lo observo molesta.

-Ranma furioso apretó los puños.-Pensaba en por qué Demonios Ryoga la dejo ir sola, y si el solo la habría engañado para… Entonces habría sido un imbécil, había cometido la mayor estupidez de toda su vida, pero ya era tarde se había casado y ahora tendría que vivir con eso.

Salió veloz de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres y buscando en los lugares cercanos a Ryoga para molerlo a golpes pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Faltaban horas para que el barco donde se irían zarpara, no tenía cara para ver a la familia Tendo después de lo precipitado de las cosas, no se atrevió siquiera a acercarse al Dojo, su única alternativa y aunque tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar era Ukyo, pero al final no tuvo el valor de preguntarle, espero paciente la hora irse sin dejar de pensar en Akane, tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas que solo ella podría responder, busco desesperado por los lugares cercanos pero no la encontró, después de cansarse regreso y se quedó dormido sobre el Neko-Hanten, la razón empezaba a calarlo, no podía tener una noche de bodas con alguien por quien no sentía nada, y su mayor preocupación en ese momento es que Akane estuviera bien aunque nunca lo iba a admitir.

-¿Dónde demonios estas Akane? Me haces falta.-Murmuro y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

* * *

Al pie de una montaña se encontraba un enorme lago, rodeado de espeso bosque donde Akane intentaba pescar algo para cocinar la cena, pero la densa neblina no ayudaba en mucho, ese día había sido bastante arduo en cuanto a entrenamiento, los músculos le ardían pero no se quejaba, a su espalda había 2 casas de campaña, y una fogata.

-Akane, he regresado.-El chico de los anteojos, estaba llegando con un par de conejos que había cazado así como algunas plantas silvestres para poder cocinarlos.

-¡Mousse! Veo que te fue muy bien,

-Para no poder ver nada no estuvo mal. ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Has pescado algo?

-Nada, debí haber aprendido el truco de las castañas.-Ambos sonrieron.

-No te serviría de nada, no sabes nadar.-Se burló.- ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?-Dijo Mousse.

-¡Claro! Prometo que esta ves quitare el vinagre del camino.-Dijo apenada.

-¡Eso ya lo hice!

-Lo siento Mousse, es que soy algo torpe a la hora de cocinar.

-Ya lo hemos hablado Tendo, tienes que probarlo durante la preparación.-Hablo algo molesto.-Pero esta vez te tendré que supervisar.

Akane contenta sonrió y asintió, después de un rato la cena esta lista, era de noche y se encontraban degustando lo que habían preparado.

-Definitivamente, esto está mejor que la comida de Ayer.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Ya voy mejorando no lo crees?-Sonrió.

-Pues al menos ya se puede comer.

-¡Mousse! -Akane observaba a Mousse con una vena saltando a un costado de la frente.

-Es la verdad Tendo, ¡Ayer casi morimos!-No vio venir el sartén clavándose en pleno rostro.

-¡Eres un insensible! Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo y tu…y tu… solo me haces sentir mal.-Empezó a sollozar.

-No Akane, no fue mi intención, mejor terminemos de cenar ¿Te parece? por favor discúlpame.-decía apenado el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Está bien, solo porque te disculpaste.-Con el entrecejo fruncido siguieron cenando.

Después de un rato subieron a un pequeño risco de la montaña que sobre salía entre el bosque y la neblina para poder ver algunas estrellas.

-Hoy se cumple un mes.-Dijo Akane para romper el hielo.

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo te siente?

-Me ha hecho bien estar fuera de Nerima, pero es muy doloroso todavía.

-Te entiendo, a mí también me ha hecho bien venir aquí antes de enfrentar la realidad y encontrarlos en la aldea.

-Deben estar preocupados por ti en Joketsuzoku.

-No lo creo, le envié una carta a mi madre, ella sabe que me encuentro entrenando pero no le dije dónde ni con quien.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cómo te sientes tú?

-Yo creo que diez mil veces peor que tú Tendo, la he amado desde que éramos niños, pensé que Ranma estaba enamorado de ti y que la rechazaría, pensé que tendría mi oportunidad con ella, siempre estuve ahí, sin miedo de demostrarle cuanto la quiero y de pronto, todo se me vino abajo.-Suspiro hondamente antes de seguir hablando.-Desperdicie mucho tiempo ¡No sé qué voy hacer!-Comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente cubriendo su rostro con el dorso de su brazo.

-Tranquilo.-decía mientras sobaba la espalda de Mousse.-Sé que es muy difícil para ti, tenemos que salir adelante, hay que hacerlo por ellos, por su felicidad.

-Qué fácil es para ti decirlo.

-¿Crees que es fácil?-Le comento irritada.- ¡He estado enamorada de ese imbécil desde hace tiempo! le aguante insultos, comparaciones absurdas, todo tipo de tonterías, con la esperanza de que algún día por fin pudiéramos estar juntos y mírame ahora.-Hablaba entre lágrimas.- En medio de un bosque queriendo olvidar la forma en como lo encontré, tratando de olvidar esa mirada de odio que tenía hacia mi sin saber por qué.-Entonces se levantó molesta.-Discúlpame Mousse, quiero estar sola iré un momento al lago.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lago, Mousse se quedó acostado en el Risco, para darle un poco de espacio a Akane, ella estaba completamente deprimida, recordaba todos los momentos, que ella creía especiales al lado de Ranma la lagrimas salían libres, cayo de rodillas a la orilla del lago

-Pensé que teníamos algo especial Ranma, a nuestro modo, ¡Maldita sea!, me he hecho tan dependiente de ti… pero eso es todo…-Frunció el ceño, tomo un puño de tierra y lo lanzo al lago con fuerza.- ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE RANMA SAOTOME?! ¡ES TODO, NO VOY A SEGUIR PENSANDOTE.-Grito hasta casi desgarrase la garganta.-NO VOY A SEGUIR AMANDOTE!-Y después de otro fuerte grito todo quedo en silencio…-No...No puedo…-Susurro.

Mousse pudo escuchar la frase que Akane gritó y sonrió, sentía que le haría bien sacar algo de frustración, además de ser la primera vez que escuchaba a Akane decir que amaba a Ranma.

-Eres un tonto Saotome, ella es buena persona y te ama, eres un Idiota.

Al ya no escuchar sonido alguno decidió bajar, entonces sintió a Akane muy cerca del lago se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

-Akane, será mejor que regresemos a nuestras tiendas.

-Enseguida voy-dijo taciturna. Al momento de girar la neblina era tan espesa que dio un mal paso y cayó al lago.

Escuchó el sonido del chocar algo contra el agua y el grito de Akane, Mousse sin pensarlo se lanzó al lago, rápidamente se convirtió en pato, la oscuridad no ayudan en nada a su condición de maldito de Jusenkyo casi ciego, tuvo que concentrarse para sentir su presencia, Akane por un momento pudo subir a la superficie y gritar por ayuda. Y después nada, todo quedo en silencio, gracias a un pequeño grito Mousse se pudo acercar a ella, prácticamente a tiendas comenzó a buscar a Akane, en 2 ocasiones tuvo que subir para tomar aire, al fin, después de algunos minutos, localizo una de sus manos y con sus torpes alas pudo sujetarla para jalarla hacia la superficie y poder arrastrarla hacia la fogata, ella estaba inconsciente, Mousse tomo un poco de agua tibia que siempre tenía para algún inconveniente, desnudo fue donde Akane y reviso su respiración, se preocupó al darse cuenta que no la había, rápido empezó con la reanimación cardiorrespiratoria después de varias compresiones, reviso su respiración pero Akane no cooperaba, levanto su mentón llevando su frente hacia atrás, cubrió su nariz son los dedos y dio varias insuflaciones pero Akane seguía sin responder, repitió el proceso en 2 ocasiones y para su fortuna finalmente empezó a toser y a sacar agua por la boca, Mousse la ayudo a incorporarse sintiendo se menos preocupado.

-Tranquila.-Le decía mientras golpeaba levemente su espalda.

-Gracias Mousse.-Akane tocia agitada tratando de jalar aire, Al tomar conciencia de cómo estaba Mousse se sonrojo al máximo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¡Vístete idiota!-Contesto dándole un empujón.

Mousse nervioso corrió a su tienda, segundos después con su túnica habitual regreso para revisarla.

-Akane ¿Estas bien?-Se acercó a ella para revisar su respiración, al parecer se había normalizado, la cubrió con una manta.

Ella temblaba hasta los dientes de frio, se cubrió con la manta entro a su tienda para cambiarse, salió quedándose envuelta con una frazada muy pegada al fuego.

Mousse se sentó junto a ella y permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

-Mousse, gracias por salvarme.-Decía apacible entre lágrimas.-Yo no sé qué paso, no quería preocuparte. Te…te lo prometo, no volverá a ocurrir. Pondré más atención y no estaré cerca del lago.

-Akane, casi muero del susto, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez que estés cerca del agua.

-Lo hare, seré más cuidadosa.

-Mejor debería de enseñarte a nadar, pues no podre cuídate cuando yo salga a conseguir comida.

Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron.- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-Ya que estamos entrenando juntos no veo el problema en enseñarte a nadar.

-¡Eso me emociona Mousse! ¿Me enseñarías a usar tus armas?

-A mí, me ha llevado toda la vida aprender a dominar las arte de las armas ocultas, a menos de que estemos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas no podría enseñarte todo lo que se. Pero nos concentraremos en un arma, la que tú elijas, y dependiendo de tu avance podrías dominar algunas otras.

-Entonces que sea el Kusarigama*, te aseguro que aprenderé rápido.

-Eres muy arriesgada Tendo esa arma es difícil y peligrosa.

Desde ese día la amistad entre Akane y Mousse creció, la convivencia los hacia cercanos y el ánimo que se daban mutuamente, Mouse sentía la necesidad de protegerla, cada que estaba cerca del agua y a Akane esa atención le hacía sentirse bien, los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, y los meses años.

* * *

Ranma llevaba un mes de casado con Shampoo, se habían instalado en la aldea de las amazonas, su relación no podía definirse como amorosa, Shampoo insistía en tener contacto íntimo con el artista marcial, pero este no deba su brazo a torcer, simplemente porque no la amaba, siempre creyó que su primera y última vez seria con la persona que le rompió el corazón en Nerima, de vez en cuando se escapada de las garras de Shampoo para viajar al pueblo más cercano y hablar con Ukyo para saber si había noticias de Akane la incertidumbre lo carcomía, eso aunado al hecho de que ella le conto que Ryoga llevaba semanas en Nerima, lo extraño es que él no había buscado a Akane para nada, lo que lo hacía tener miles de dudas que nadie podía responder solo Akane.

Por su parte Shampoo presionaba por dos razones la primera era porque, necesitaban una heredera para entregarla en la aldea, y la segunda era porque al fin Ranma era todo lo que necesitaba, un fuerte guerrero para continuar la supremacía de las guerreras amazonas, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales, ella lo amaba, necesitaba consumar su matrimonio, sin embargo Ranma no cooperaba mucho, en cuando puso un pie en china se desapareció alegando ir a buscar su cura, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía en cuando él se fue empezó a extrañar a Mousse, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre a sus pies pendiente de ella, él no había regresado a la aldea y en algunas ocasiones ella visitaba a su madre sin que esta le diera nuevas noticias sobre el paradero de Mousse, solo sabía que se encontraba entrenando en algún lugar.

-Estas muy pensativa bisnieta.-Comentó Cologne, hablando su idioma natal.

-Si abuela.-Dijo Shampoo recargando su cara en la palma de la mano y suspirando hondamente.

-No te preocupes, Ranma tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar.

-¿Ranma?-Agito un poco la cabeza, se puso un poco nerviosa.- Eh, si…claro Ranma.

-No era Ranma en quien pensabas o me equivoco.

-Claro que pensaba en Ranma bisabuela.-Se levantó de la mesa y salió para tomar un poco de aire.-La abuela es muy perspicaz. ¿Dónde estarás Mousse?

Viento soplaba sobre el rostro de la amazona, signo casi siempre seguro de que traería nubes con él y ellas traerían a la lluvia, la lluvia le recordaba que no debía mojarse para no convertirse en gato, y esa maldición le recordaba que mousse también tenía una, podía mentirle a todos menos a ella, ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo lo que pasaba, desde el viento, las aves, todo le recordaba a Mousse.

-¿Me habré equivocado?-Hablo para sí.-Porque siento que algo me hace falta, no soy completamente feliz, no como creí que lo seria. Pero algún día tendrá que regresar ¿Cierto?-Pregunto al viento...

* * *

*Kusarigama es un hoz con cadena; llamada también nagegama es un arma originaria de Japón compuesta por una hoz (kama) unida a una cadena (kusari) con una longitud entre uno y tres metros y que tenía un peso de hierro o piedra (omori) en su extremo (el omori solía ser una esfera o un cono, a veces de forma puntiaguda, de uno cm de diámetro

Para que puedan darse una idea es el arma que identifica a la muerte.

Bueno gente bonita hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado,

quiero agradecer a quienes se has suscrito y me han agregado a favoritos infinitas gracias.

**DarthMC, Lecka, akane-kun19, Hirayama, Jacque Saotome, LiSa 2307, Smoon 14, Vivian Alejandra, kykio4, mariliz1987**

Y a quienes me han honrado con sus Reviews, muchas gracias, he podido contestarles personalmente

**Akane Redfox, Sav21samydeanspn, akane-kun19, zabitamt1975, nancyricoleon.**

**¿Bien que les parecio?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Nadie escapa del misterioso destino

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles otro capitulo, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que sea de su agrado, no me queda mas que agradecerles por sus comentarios y por supuesto por leerme.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que se mencionan en esta historia no me perteneces son de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nadie se libra del misterioso destino.

CAPITULO 3

**Actualidad.**

Las sesiones psicológicas han terminado, Akane consideraba cerrado el ciclo del pasado, pensaba en que no se había sentido tan liberada desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Era sábado, el sol se colaba por la ventana indicando un nuevo día, pero para Akane que apreciaba demasiado su "lugar" no quería levantarse, se sentía afortunada de tener su propia cama, su propio Dojo, estaba sumida en un profundo mundo de sueños donde ella y un torneo de Artes marciales eran los protagonistas.

—Cinco minutos más. —Dijo adormilada mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas color vino que contrastaban con su blanca piel, con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta de delgados tirantes con la que solía dormir.

Akane ya llevaba 2 semanas completamente establecida en el Dojo Tendo, desde que Nabiki le entrego los documentos de la casa, 2 semanas desde que había dejado a ese incomodo doctor, 2 semanas desde que comenzó a dar clases en el Dojo, se encargaba de los más pequeños y los jóvenes, Ryoga y otro instructor le ayudaban con los más adultos y experimentados, hasta que ella pueda encontrar a alguien más, que cumpla con sus expectativas como instructor.

La casa Tendo cambio por completo en esas 2 semanas, Akane derribo la habitación de Nabiki y ahora era el doble de Grande, tiró todo lo relacionado con la antigua Akane, ropa, muebles todo incluso algunos recuerdos que guardaba celosamente de ella y Ranma, el closet quedo prácticamente vacío, tendría que conseguir algo de ropa nueva.

Después de dejar a Ryu y regresar a casa no había tenido oportunidad de comprarse algo para sentirse bonita o bien con ella misma, compro muebles nuevos una gran cama matrimonial en color vino que quedo ubicada en la parte donde estaba el cuarto de Nabiki, y un gran espejo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco dando más luz a la habitación, el closet se veía pequeño en todo ese espacio, lo alfombró en color perla y metió un pequeño sofá que dejó a un costado de la primera ventana cerca de su cama. En la segunda ventana acomodó un escritorio donde tenía una pequeña computadora y papeles de los alumnos inscritos en el Dojo.

—Ya me acostumbre a despertar en mi cama, que bonita sensación.-Hablaba para sí frente al espejo, sonreía, se sentía bien. —Ojala hubiera regresado antes a casa. —Sonrió. — Tengo fin de semana libre, así que iré al cine, comprare algo de ropa, visitare a Kasumi, ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? ¡Ya se! visitare a la Tía Nodoka ella está muy sola quizá debería de pasar a saludarla.

Cuando salió de su habitación, azotó la puerta y cayó intempestivo el pato de color amarillo que colgaba por fuera y que llevaba su nombre, se giró para para poderlo levantar, entonces vino a su mente aquel chico.

—Mousse, donde quiera que te encuentres espero que estés bien y que encuentres felicidad, aun a veces te extraño patito.-Suspiro mientras colocaba el pato en su lugar.

Llego a la casa de Kasumi que se encontraba contigua al consultorio del Doctor Tofú, aún era temprano y de lejos pudo observar a su hermana cuidando del pequeño, Kotaro. Akane le gustaba el carácter apacible de su sobrino, igual a de sus padres el pequeño de ojos café, y cabello del mismo color, en ese poco tiempo se hizo cercana a su pequeño sobrino.

—Akane, llegas a tiempo para desayunar con nosotros.

—Gracias Kasumi. —Sonrió, contenta, mientras revolvía el cabello de su pequeño sobrino.

Los 3 se encontraban desayunando contentos en la casa de su hermana.

—Kasumi, ¡Esta delicioso como siempre!

—Gracias Akane, ¿Hermana cómo te has sentido estos días?

—Muy bien Kasumi, las clases me divierten mucho, sabes que siempre fue mi sueño ser heredera del Dojo.

—Kotaro, está muy entusiasmado aprendiendo artes marciales, que le enseña su tía favorita.

—Lo hace muy bien, tiene talento a pesar de ser tan pequeño lo lleva en la sangre. —dijo Akane sonriendo.

—Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía sonreír tanto.

—Es solo que…no se.-Sonrió. —Me siento bien, estoy contenta y lo mejor es que sin ningún motivo en particular.

—Eso me da mucho gusto Akane, yo no quiero arruinar tu lapso de felicidad pero pronto lo sabrás de todos modos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. —Tomo un pequeño papel que le entrego a su hermana.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Levanto una ceja mientras leía es pequeño papel. —E…Esto…Kasumi, quiere decir que…

—Sí, ellos han regresado.

Akane nerviosa se colocó el cabello tras la oreja. — ¡Vaya!-Reía nerviosa.-El ambiente se pondrá extraño.

—No tiene por qué, ha pasado tiempo y tú eres muy fuerte, sé que podrás con esto.

—Tienes razón, es verdad, he lidiado con esto desde hace tiempo, es solo que será raro, es repentino.

—Tienes que estar prevenida, porque en cualquier momento te lo vas a encontrar.

—No, no te preocupes, lo sabré manejar. —Sonrió nerviosa.

—Hasta podrían llegar a ser amigos. —Dijo Kasumi con su particular sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no, él y yo no podemos ser amigos Kasumi, es difícil que pueda explicártelo, pero por mi bien y el suyo es mejor que estemos en contacto lo menos posible.

—Si es lo que crees correcto está bien.-Se acerco a la pequeña de las Tendo y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

—Hermana, tengo que irme, voy a comprar algo de ropa y pasare a divertirme un momento al cine, también pensaba ir a casa de la tía Nodoka pero creo que mejor en otra ocasión.

— ¿Iras tu sola?

—Sí. —Dijo entusiasmada.- ¿Acaso debo ir con alguien para disfrutar una película?-Levanto una ceja.

—Claro que no Akane, claro que no. —Le sonrió y se despidió de su hermana.

Akane iba pensando, en que antes de que tomara la decisión de regresar a Nerima ella se aseguró de que Ranma siguiera en China para evitar encontrarse con él o con Shampoo, no quería ver la cara de burla que ella le pondría al verla, pero hoy se pudo dar cuenta de que no le preocupaba tanto eso, al parecer el maldito doctor como ella le decía, había funcionado. Camino despreocupada hacia el cine, placida escogió la película compro palomitas y una bebida, entre una muchedumbre de jóvenes entusiastas por ver la ultimo entrega del mejor actor de Japón, tomo asiento y disfruto de la película. Después de más de 2 horas, en la pantalla apareció la palabra fin, enseguida los créditos y se encendieron las luces, eso indicaba que tenía que abandonar la sala.

Paso al centro comercial y encontró un par de pantalones y blusas que le habían gustado en diferentes colores, los tomo sin pensarlo tanto, ella siempre había tenido el don de verse bien sin importar que estuviera usando, pensó también en comprar un vestido tenia, tanto que no usaba uno pensó.

Regreso al Dojo, era inevitable no pensar en el regreso de Ranma, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se lo encontrara? —Creo que lo mejor será actuar indiferente, no es como si me alegrara de verlo ni nada, es solo un conocido así que así debo de actuar, no debo ser grosera ya soy adulta como para hacer ese tipo de desplantes, como sea, en cuanto me lo encuentre ya veré que hacer.

* * *

Ranma, estaba terminando de ultimar detalles para nueva apertura del Neko-Hanten tenían ya varios días en Nerima, casi todo el tiempo se la ha pasado ocupado ayudando a la remodelación del lugar, Ranma invirtió un poco de dinero y ese café serviría para su sustento, hasta que regresaran a China.

Desde su regreso a Nerima, había experimentado una especie de extraña nostalgia que no le pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo, no había encontrado caras conocidas a excepción de su antiguo compañero Hiroshi, él se había casado con Sayuri antigua amiga de Akane, eran felices, sintió un poco de envidia a él le gustaría sentir un poco de felicidad de vez en cuando.

No había visitado a su madre quería invitarla a apertura del café y que fuera sorpresa la noticia de que se quedaría en Japón por un tiempo.

—Ya casi, estar todo listo, mañana Shampoo y Ranma volverán a reabrir el Neko-Hanten, ¿Ranma estar contento?

—Si Shampoo estoy contento. —Dijo sin mucho interés.

Shampoo se colgó de su cuello y lo beso, el no puso mucha resistencia pero tampoco es que lo disfrutara, solo le correspondía por no hacerla sentir mal.

—Shampoo tengo que ir a ver a mi madre llevamos días aquí y aun no la he saludado.

—Saludar a mamá Nodoka, Shampoo visitarla después.

A él no le gustaba que le llamara mamá, solo frunció un poco el ceño y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Shampoo se quedó distraída, recordaba la plática que había tenido con Mousse en la aldea y le molestaba de sobremanera el amor que aquel pato pregonaba por Akane Tendo.

—Ojala Mousse nunca encontrarla, si Shampoo no ser feliz ella tampoco serlo nunca. —Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

* * *

Ranma lento recorrió el lugar, a pesar de llevar días en la ciudad no había podido disfrutarla, era inevitable que los recuerdos llegaran, y mientras más avanzaba cierta chica iba ocupando más su mente ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Mousse la habrá encontrado? ¿Aun seguirá con Ryu? A veces se la imaginaba aun con su antiguo Gi, sonriéndole parada frente a él y de a poco la silueta se iba desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer, también se cuestionaba el "Hubiera" ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no la hubiera dejado ir? ¿Si, hubiera hablado con ella sobre lo que vio esa mañana? Pero él no estaba loco pensó, lo que él vio no lo podía poner en duda nadie ¿Si tan solo se hubiera encontrado a Ryoga para exigirle una explicación? ¿Por qué él no la retuvo?-El enojo regreso de golpe apretó lo puños, sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar los fantasmas del pasado y antes de ir a la casa de Nodoka estaba frente al "U-Chan's"

Ukyo se encontraba atendiendo a un par de clientes cuando, escucho la puerta deslizarse, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos muy conocidos para ella.

— ¡R…Ranma!-Ukyo soltó las espátulas y se abalanzo sobre su amigo de infancia. — ¡Dios, Ranma mírate, has cambiado, tenía tiempo sin saber de ti!

—¡Ukyo! Me alegra verte tambien.

— ¿¡Cómo has estado Ranma!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo te quedaras esta vez!?

—No lo sé, he regresado a Nerima con Shampoo, abriremos el café del gato, hay cosas que debo contarte.

La mujer de la espátula ahora con 25 años de edad aun poseía su restaurante de Okonomiyakis lo ha podido ampliar y hacerlo 2 veces más grande que aquel pequeño local que tenía, pudo asistir a la universidad para certificarse en lo que más le gusta, cocinar.

Espero que los clientes que tenia se retiraran y cerro el local para tratar con tranquilidad a Ranma, hablaron de la razón para la estadía de Ranma en Japón, y que no sabría cuánto tiempo se quedaría del momento era permanente.

—Ranma, lo siento no sabía todo por lo que habías pasado.

—Me siento culpable por no haber estado con ella pero en cuanto supe que tenían la cura para mí después de años de buscarla no lo pensé 2 veces y me fui.

—Bueno pero ahora, aun después de todo eso creo que no debes castigarte, era algo que pasaría estuvieras o no.

—Todos me lo han dicho, pero no lo sé es complicado no sentirme así.

—Tienes que ser fuerte ya ha pasado tiempo debes empezar a superarlo, y por lo que veo tú no eres feliz.

—No, no lo soy pero así son las cosas Ukyo uno no puede tenerlo todo siempre.

—Entonces ahora si reconoces que fue mala idea casarte con ella.

—Sí, Ukyo no sé por qué lo hice, creo que fue por despecho, por mero impulso, o tu sabes...Por lo de Akane.

—Es increíble que ella hiciera algo así, aún no lo puedo creer, y si me pides opinión sigo pensando lo mismo que hace años, ahí hubo algo muy raro, igual que tu boda con Shampoo.

—Ella no se quedó para recriminarme, no intento detener la boda, ese día estaba desesperado por huir, por ver su rostro y que me dijera que todo era un mal entendido y en cambio huyó, alimentando mi verdad, y ahora sé que cuando se fue no lo hizo sola.

— ¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó confusa.

—Mousse regreso a la aldea hace 2 Años, yo me lo encontré a la salida de la aldea, y me contó toda su historia con Akane, y al parecer se la pasaron muy bien, despues de escucharlo, ese mismo día partí para Jusenkyo, días antes había escuchado el rumor de la cura y partí, él estuvo con Shampoo cuando se puso mal

—Eso…eso no lo sabía.

—Me dejo más preguntas que respuestas, pero nada justifica lo que vi, así que mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Sobre eso Ranma hay algo importante que debes de saber, hace algunas semanas me entere que hubo cambios en el Dojo Tendo.

—No Ukyo, no estoy de humor para hablar sobre esa familia te dije que cambiáramos de tema.

—Pero es importante que sepas que…

—No, de verdad lo que menos necesito ahora es recordarla, me pondré peor.

—Está bien pero estoy segura que ten enteraras en poco tiempo.

—Por ahora no quiero saberlo, Ukyo me tengo que ir.-Ranma se levantó abrazo tiernamente a su amiga.-Me gustaría que mañana estuvieras en la inauguración, es importante.

—Está bien, si es importante para ti ahí estaré.

—Gracias U-Chan. —Y desapareció del lugar.

Abrió nuevamente el restaurante y los clientes comenzaron a entrar, estaba tras la plancha pensado ¿Qué tanto cambiarían las cosas ahora que Akane también está de regreso, sabía todo lo que Ranma había sufrido? Ella comprendía a Akane y el haberse ido por tanto tiempo indicaba que no lo había olvidado por completo. Pensó que podría visitar a Akane para saludarla hace tiempo que tampoco la veía y los rumores de su regreso eran casi un hecho.

* * *

Ranma está frente a la casa de su madre, la casa se sentía solitaria y vacía, creía que quizá habría llegado en mal momento y que ella estaría fuera, entró silencioso buscando a Nodoka, ya empezaba a sentir esa necesidad y ansiedad por verla, empezaba a oscurecer y al final de un pasillo que llevaba de un lado al baño y al otro a la habitación de sus padres, vio la luz encendida, la puerta estaba entreabierta y allí pudo ver a su madre dormida, cuanto la había extrañado, un abrazo suyo, unas palabras de aliento algo que le hiciera sentirse cerca, pero cuando ella regreso a Nerima para estar con él y su padre, resulto que fue Ranma quien se fue. Pensó en ¿Qué tan diferentes podrían ser las cosas si Akane ocupara el lugar de su esposa? Quizá estaría dando clases en el Dojo, tendrían uno o dos hijos, y sería feliz inmensamente feliz, si tan solo ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, si ella hubiera sido honesta, el habría luchado para conquistarla, para que no se alejara de su lado.

Se acercó a Nodoka y con leves movimientos la despertó. Ella poco a poco habría los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a su hijo junto a ella, sobresaltada brinco de la cama para abrazarlo, como si se escapara la vida si no lo hiciera.

— ¡Ranma, hijo!, ¡Que alegría verte! —Decía entre lágrimas

— ¡A mí también me da gusto verte mamá!

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?-No dejaba de abrazarlo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras esta vez hijo?

—Mamá me estoy estableciendo en Nerima, Shampoo reabrió el Neko-Hanten y estaremos aquí por un tiempo.

—Eso es maravilloso mi pequeño, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

—Mamá no digas esas cosas

—Déjame, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que te vi por última vez. Ven acompáñame te prepare algo para comer.

Nodoka preparo algunos panes japoneses y Ranma los devoró con peculiar alegría.

—Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu apetito.-Sonreía tiernamente mientras veía comer a Ranma

—Mamá me gustaría que mañana estés en la apertura del Neko-Hanten.

—Claro que ahí estaré, no me lo perdería por nada.

—Significa mucho para mí que tú estés ahí.

—Hijo hay algo que tengo que entregarte, necesito que no seas necio y que me dejes hablar hasta el final ¿Entiendes?

—Imagino entonces que tiene que ver con los Tendo. —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, tiene que ver con ellos, espera un momento. —Salió hacia su habitación y regreso con un sobre en la mano. —Esto hijo, me lo dejo Akane para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué haría algo así? —Tomo el sobre y lo guardo dentro de sus ropas

—Ella, regreso hijo, Akane está de vuelta y regreso para quedarse. —No pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿C…cómo?-Preguntó nervioso. — ¿Cuándo?

—Hace unas semanas, ella lo paso difícil, al parecer tuvo que hacer esta carta para por fin terminar contigo.

— ¿Terminar? Eso es gracioso porque ¡No podemos terminar algo que nunca iniciamos! —Arrugo el entrecejo.

—Cuando digo terminar me refiero a poder librarse de tu recuerdo, de los sentimientos que tenía hacía ti, de dejarte en el pasado a donde tú perteneces en la vida de la pequeña Akane.

Ranma sintió cual lanza atravesándole el pecho. Pensó en que Akane no lo había olvidado, no hasta hace poco. ¿Librarse de su recuerdo? ¿De sus sentimientos? Pero ella no sentía nada por él, le quedo claro aquella vez.

—Ella es una buena actriz mamá, no deberías confiar tanto en lo que te dice.

—Mis niños ustedes tan tercos y orgullosos, hijo si no dejas de lado todo ese orgullo y resentimiento, no serás capaz de ver más allá de tus narices.

—No hay nada más allá de mis narices mamá.

—Yo estoy segura que sí, solo que no has atado todos los cabos.

—Como sea es tarde mamá, tengo deberes y obligaciones que cumplir.

—Y todo eso está por encima de tu felicidad ¿Cierto?

—Yo hace tiempo que deje la idea de ser feliz, estoy bien con Shampoo ella no se mete conmigo, y yo no me meto con ella, no puedo quejarme.

—Está bien hijo, respetare tu decisión, mañana iré a saludar a Shampoo.

—Le hará bien.

— ¡También podre conocer a mi nieto!

—Sobre eso mamá…

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en las montañas, un hombre mayor de largo cabello y bigote negro corría hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo Genma Saotome.

— ¡Saotome, es hora de regresar!

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo Tendo?

—Akane, Saotome ¡Mi niña ha regresado!, hable con Nabiki y ella ha estado en Nerima desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Eso es una buena noticia Tendo!

—Y no es todo Saotome, ¡Ranma ha regresado! ...Con Shampoo… ¡Pero ha regresado!

— ¡Que felicidad! Tendo ahora si las escuelas de arte marcial estilo libre Saotome-Tendo se unirán.

—¿Usted cree Saotome? Ranma es casado y hasta donde yo sé Akane tenía novio, aquel chico que se convertía en pato.

—Tendo si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas, mi hijo no debió casarse con esa niña, y Akane jamás debió irse.

—Así es Saotome, tenemos que regresar a investigar el pasado y averiguar qué es lo que realmente paso.

Ambos carcajearon y se abrazaron.

—Escuche bien, ¿Akanita ha regresado? ¡Qué felicidad!-Lloraba el pequeño anciano cubriendo su rostro.

—Si maestro Akane y Ranma han vuelto. —Reían descontrolados.

—Tienen que darse prisa, yo tengo que ir a un templo en china a averiguar algunas cosas y regresare lo antes posible a Nerima.

—Así lo haremos maestro.-Dijeron al unísono.-Partiremos al amanecer.

—Si mis sospechas son ciertas, podremos deshacer lo que Cologne y su nieta le hicieron a Ranma.

* * *

Era el día de la apertura del Neko-Hanten todo estaba listo, los pocos invitados habían acudido al lugar, podrían nombrarlos a cada uno, pues solo eran Hiroshi, Sayuri, Nodoka, Ukyo, Ranma y Shampoo. Era muy temprano, y Shampoo envió a Ranma a repartir un poco más de propaganda.

Caminaba Ranma por un pequeño sendero a través del parque, le importaba un comino la propaganda solo quería estar solo, disfrutar de esa bonita mañana, hacia algunos movimientos de entrenamiento y algunas katas aprovechando el lugar y el espacio al aire libre. Vestía sus tradicionales ropas chinas Rojas ahora unas tallas más grandes por la altura que ahora tenía y con su trenza característica que había mantenido del mismo tamaño.

—Como si tuviera tantas ganas de verte. —Hablaba para sí molesto, mientras hacía movimientos rápidos descargando ansiedad en cada uno. —No Akane Tendo, no me va a afectar el verte aquí, no pienses que desde que mi madre me dijo que estas aquí no dejo de pensarte, ni pienses que haré hasta lo imposible por obtener mis respuestas. —Agitado y sudoroso hacia movimientos enérgicos maltratando algunos árboles. —Aunque ya sea tarde para nosotros, aún tengo algunas cosas que reclamarte.

Y como si con el pensamiento la hubiera invocado a lo lejos vio una cabellera azul y creyó que ahora su imaginación le jugaba una broma bastante cruel, iba corriendo con ropa deportiva que no se parecía en nada a la que usaba años atrás, parecía que esa ropa era como una segunda piel se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, con el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta. Iba, despreocupada, linda, no, bonita, no, hermosa pensó. —Agito la cabeza quitando ese último pensamiento y comenzó a seguirla. Llevaba una bolsa con ella, llego hasta los límites de Nerima y el cual centinela tras ella, no sabía si sentirse enojado, o contento, era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos confusos, por inercia la seguía, se sentía estúpido por hacer eso, ya no era un adolescente ni tenía por qué hacer eso, 7 malditos años pensó, un dolor en el pecho y aun así no podía evitar dejar de verla.

La observo cauteloso desde la esquina de la calle donde el no estuviera al alcance de su vista pero lo suficiente para qué el pudiera verla, vio como toco a la puerta y para su sorpresa Nabiki abrió. —Conversaron un momento, le entrego la bolsa y se giró para regresar.

Ranma se pudo dar cuenta que Akane tenía una excelente condición física, corrió sin descansar y haciendo algunos movimientos que él no había visto.

Cuando Akane entro al Dojo Tendo el subió a la barda oculto en la esquina tras el gran árbol de cerezos para no ser descubierto, No tenía idea de cómo había terminado ahí, pero tenía la necesidad de saber que hacia Akane, la vio entrar al Dojo que tenía la puerta Abierta espero unos segundos y cuando estaba por marcharse salió del lugar y tras ella Ryoga. Ranma se puso furioso, como es que Ryoga estaba con ella, entonces mil dudas lo asaltaron, se escabullo bajo el Dojo para escuchar la conversación con furia contenida.

—Entonces es todo por hoy Akane, el Dojo quedo muy limpio.

— ¡Quedo perfecto Ryoga gracias!

—De nada ya sabes es parte de mi deber.

—No Ryoga ya no lo es.

—Aun somos familia ¿No es así?

—Tienes Razón, ¿Te espero entonces mañana?

—Aquí estaré.

—Te prometo que pronto encontrare a otro instructor.

—Vendré con gusto el tiempo que sea necesario, nos vemos después Akane. —Se alejó saltando entre los muros.

Ella entro a la casa y Ranma salió de su escondite y se alejó del lugar más confundido que otras veces ¿Cómo es que siguen siendo familia? Pensó ¿Por qué le ayuda con el Dojo? Caminaba aletargado cerca del parque se quedó sentado un momento, nunca se había puesto a pensar que le diría cuando la viera nuevamente sería algo como un "¿Hola Akane tanto tiempo, es verdad que tu Mousse fueron felices? ¿Adivina que, Shampoo y yo lo seguimos siendo?" ¡No! ¡No!, Espantó esos pensamientos, por mucho que lo intentara no podría engañarla, diciéndole que es feliz con Shampoo, llevaba entre su ropa la carta que le dio su madre pero aun no tenía el valor de leerla, pensaba que le restregaría en la cara lo feliz que fue con Ryoga y con Mousse. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando Akane estaba por pasar a su lado, no tuvo tiempo de correr ni de esconderse, así que saco su mejor cara para enfrentarla.

* * *

Akane despertó muy temprano, ese día tenía ganas de salir a correr, se puso un traje que había comprado el día anterior, no estaba muy convencida no es que le gustara andar por ahí enseñando sus atributos, suponía que se le veía bien y definitivamente estaba segura de que era cómodo, salió del Dojo llevando consigo una bolsa que contenía ingredientes que Nabiki le encargo el día anterior, paso por diferentes calles y dio cinco vueltas al parque, antes de ponerse en camino a casa de su hermana. Por fin después de pasar varios lugares y atravesar casi todo Nerima llego al lugar indicado.

—Akane, hermana que bueno que llegas ¿Quieres pasar?

—No, gracias Nabiki, solo vine a dejarte tus cosas.

—Ryoga aún sigue en el Dojo.

—Sí, los domingos me ayuda con la limpieza, aunque ya le he dicho que me deje hacerlo, no me escucha.

—Él es muy dedicado a su trabajo.-Sonrió.- Me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca de artes marciales que desconocía.

—Tengo curiosidad de saber ¿Cómo es que le ayudaste con el problema de orientación?

—Llámalo corazonada, o suerte, no lo sé, pero por alguna razón extraña podía regresar al Dojo, cuando se quedó con Papá y conmigo, por todo Nerima dibuje flechas bien marcadas para que llegara a tiempo a dar clases al Dojo en caso de que se perdiera, después ya no fueron necesarias, creo que el sedentarismo ayudo.

—Un día me tienes que contar toda es historia de Ryoga.

—Claro, siempre y cuando tengas todo un día disponible.

—Por supuesto, pero ahora tengo que irme para ayudarle.

Se despidió de su hermana y corrió de regreso al Dojo, no se sentía cansada, el establecerse en Nerima le había hecho disminuir un poco la rutina diaria del ejercicio a la que estaba acostumbrada con Ryu y Mousse.

Finalmente llego al Dojo y supuso que Ryoga aún estaba ahí pues la puerta estaba abierta.

—Ryoga, vine lo más rápido posible para ayudarte pero veo que ya casi terminas.

—Hola Akane, ya he terminado, quedó todo listo para las clases de mañana, tengo que irme tengo que ayudar a Nabiki con algunas cosas, mientras ella hace algunos contratos.

—Está bien Ryoga gracias por tu ayuda.-Dijo mientras salían.

—Entonces es todo por hoy Akane, el Dojo quedo muy limpio.

— ¡Quedo perfecto Ryoga gracias!

—De nada ya sabes es parte de mi deber.

—No Ryoga ya no lo es.

—Aun somos familia ¿No es así?

—Tienes Razón, ¿Te espero entonces mañana?

—Aquí estaré.

—Te prometo que pronto encontrare a otro instructor.

—Vendré con gusto el tiempo que sea necesario, nos vemos después Akane.-Se alejó saltando entre los muros.

Aún era temprano y Akane decidió correr un rato más, aprovecho para salir y hacer algunas compras caminó lento, no llevaba ningún prisa, pensaba en que ese día se abriría el local de Shampoo, trataba de bloquear todos los recuerdos de su mente y recordar solo las cosas buenas, pero de Shampoo nunca había tenido algo remotamente bondadoso, todo lo bueno que tenía, ella se lo quitó, pero trataba de ya no tener resentimiento hacia ninguno de los dos, Ranma era una persona importante pero de su pasado, no de su presente y jamás de su futuro, eso quería creer. Pensó que sería una buena idea ir a comer algo de Ramen al Neko-Hanten un día de estos, entonces sería su prueba de fuego para saber que todo quedo en el pasado, que podía verlos sin tener dolor pero sobre todo tener orgullo y dejarles claro que ella es una mujer fuerte y decidida.

Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta estaba pasando por el parque y al alzar la vista se topó con par de ojos azules observándola detenidamente. No había opción, habría que por lo menos saludarlo, con la frente en alto no desvió su camino, ni desvió la mirada, algún día tenía que encontrárselo y entre más rápido terminara con esa incómoda situación podría sentir que avanzaría un poco más. Es lo mejor pensó.

—Hola Ranma —dijo con serenidad en su voz.

—Hola Akane. —Frunció el ceño molesto.-Tanto tiempo sin verte.-Dijo con sorna.

—Me parece que algunos años. —Dijo tranquila.

—Bastantes años. —Apretó los puños.

Entonces hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguno sabía que decir, tanto que reclamar pero ese no era el momento de hacerlo.

—Así que…Los rumores eran ciertos, tú y Shampoo han regresado.

—Tú también has regresado.

—Y regrese para quedarme, no pienso irme de nuevo. ¿Y tú piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

—No lo sé, depende mucho de Shampoo.

—Claro, lo de la supremacía femenina. —Quiso evitarlo y no decir cosas hirientes pero de a poco los malos recuerdos regresaban a ella.

— ¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?-Levanto una ceja.

—Pues lo que todos sabemos, que tierra amazona ellas son quienes mandan.

—Estas muy equivocada.-Negó con la cabeza.-Veo que has cambiado.-La observo de Arriba abajo.

—No tienes idea de cuánto, el tiempo cambia a las personas.

—En tu caso solo fue físicamente, porque sigues siendo igual de insoportable que tiempo atrás.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces debo decir que tú sigues siendo un ¡Grandísimo Idiota! Si me disculpas tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú, pero envíale mis saludos a tu ESPOSA.

—Entiendo, yo tampoco debería estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, pues mi esposa y yo tenemos un compromiso importante que hacer, envíale también mis saludos a Ryoga.

Ranma iba colérico, un encuentro no programado y en lugar de hacer las cosas tranquilas, regreso al Neko-Hanten temblando de coraje, con los recuerdos de la traición de Akane, y sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, sin el siquiera pensarlo elevo la mirada al cielo, cerro los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Akane estaba sobresaltada, no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, Ranma estaba de regreso con una cruel realidad que la golpeaba directo en la cara, directo en el alma, y sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fue el saludo que Ranma le envió a Ryoga. Regreso a su casa se tumbó en su cama y sin percatase de ello, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Este encuentro marcara el inicio de una nueva aventura para Ranma, Akane, llego la hora de reencontrarse con el pasado...

* * *

¡Hola!, espero es haya gustado, quiero agradecer enormemente a todos ustedes por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia, me alaga recibir siempre sus comentarios, les aprecio de verdad, ahora si pasemos a los review

Afortunadamente he podido charlar con la mayoria de ustedes a través de PM y agradecer cada Review que me dejan

**nancyricoleon, akane-kun19, znta, y a mi querida Samy (Sav21samydeaspn) **mil gracias por el apoyo, aquí seguiré tratando de no desepcionarles.

**Lacriza: **Hola querida, lo se, es triste que se hayan separado, pero todo tiene un por que, te lo aseguro, otra cosa que puedo asegurarte es que no abandonare la historia jamas lo haría, me alaga que te guste mi forma de escribir, trato de esforzarme siempre por y para ustedes. ¡Un abrazo!

**Guest: ¡**Que gusto que sigas la historia!, y pues bueno aquí estoy, espero te haya gustado este capitulo,gracias por tu review. Saludos :)

Por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante agradezco a la gente que ha puesto en alerta esta historia y la han agregado a favoritos esta semana.

**ennivi12, Astrid Saotome.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	4. A mayor distancia, menor el sentimiento

¡Hola a todos!, gente bonita de fanfiction que se toma un momento de su tiempo para leerme espero tengan un excelente día.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que se mencionan en esta historia, no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Cap. 4: A mayor distancia, menor el sentimiento.

CAPITULO 4

6 años atrás, 1 año después de la Boda.

La amistad entre Akane y Mousse creció enormemente, pasaban sus días viajando a lo largo de todo Japón por bosques sagrados que servían de entrenamiento para mejorar sus técnica.-En cuanto a las heridas emocionales para nada habían sanado, si bien, era cierto que no mencionaban a Shampoo y Ranma, no implicaba que dejaran de sentir dolor, cada uno a su manera se distraía, Akane peleaba, sacaba mucho coraje en los entrenamientos, donde ponía toda su energía y esfuerzo. Mousse hacia algo muy parecido, ser el maestro de Akane, le ayudo a distraer su mente y la forzaba al máximo para explotar su potencial, llevaban sus entrenamientos al extremo hasta que los dos quedaran exhaustos, sin ganas de pensar, ni sentir, solo ganas de perderse en sueños cansados.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que se establecieron en un pequeño bosque con árboles de gran tamaño y se cumplía exactamente un año desde aquel episodio que les hizo realizar este viaje.

—¡Empezaremos con el calentamiento, hoy serán 30 km!-Dijo enérgico el chico de las gafas.

—Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?-Dijo entusiasta la menor de las Tendo.

Corrieron por el bosque, esquivando árboles y sus ramas, burlaban grandes rocas saltaban pantanos, se escabullían de grande animales. Akane estaba obteniendo una agilidad impresionante, Mousse se sentía orgulloso de ella a veces le costaba trabajo alcanzarla.

Llegaron a una zona rocosa, donde Akane con gran agilidad trepaba y brincaba sobre ellas, llego a la más grande de las rocas y ahí ya tenía minutos esperando a Mousse.

—Llegas tarde, te estás volviendo lento Mousse.

—Probablemente sea al revés y seas tú mucho más rápida Akane.

—Podría ser, y todo gracias a ti.

—No digas esas cosas, mejor sigamos con los troncos.-Dijo algo sonrojado.

Akane se encontraba en lo alto de una gran roca dando vueltas a la cadena que tenía una bola de metal de un lado y en la otra una hoz de mango largo de unos 30 cm. en la parte de abajo, llamado Kusarigama. Mousse estaba a punto de comenzar el entrenamiento, tomo 6 gruesos troncos de árboles que lanzo al aire casi a la vez y salto para alejarse, Akane con agilidad manejo el Kusarigama de los 6 troncos solo 2 quedaron completos.

—Estuvo bien Akane esta vez solo fueron 2.

—No puedo dejarlo así, tengo que aprender a destrozarlos por completo.-Dijo molesta y frustrada.

—Estas mejorando, estoy seguro que pronto lo lograras, pero ahora a trepar árboles,¡Usando tu arma!

Akane tomo la cadena que pasó alrededor del tronco del árbol, y alrededor de su cintura terminando enredada en sus pies su Kusarigama era tan afilada que podría dañar la corteza, del árbol y la finalidad de ese entrenamiento era no dañarlo, se impulsaba hacia arriba y solo con la cadena logro treparlo, tensaba sus músculos por completo,

—¡Listo!-Gritó desde la copa de un gran árbol de 10 mts. De altura se pudo equilibrar en la punta del árbol. Abrió los brazos cerro los ojos sonrió y levanto su rostro al cielo disfrutando del aire golpear su cara. Mousse la imito y subió a otro árbol contiguo al de Akane.

—Ya paso un año Mousse.-Le dijo con brazos cruzados.

—Lo se Tendo, el tiempo pasa rápido ¿No?

—Si.-Fue su única respuesta antes de bajar a suelo firme.

Mousse bajo del árbol y se acercó a ella.- ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Claro que si maestro! –Contesto enérgica.

—¡Entonces Tendo, vamos al agua!

Para la pobre de Akane un año no ha sido suficiente para poder aprender a nadar, después de todo este tiempo apenas había aprendido a flotar.

—No Mousse, el agua y yo definitivamente no somos compatibles.

—Está bien Akane, hoy no te exigiré tanto, pero si tendremos nuestra pelea de rigor.

Akane sonrió complacida.-Si, se puso en posición de combate y quien ataco primero fue Mousse sacando de entre sus ropas un par de cadenas con garras en las puntas Akane pudo inmovilizarlas con su Kusarigama.

Salto impulsándose de un árbol para atacar a Mousse, enredo la cadena alrededor de la cintura haciendo girar solo la parte del hoz, lo tomo firme por el mando y se abalanzo sobre Muse, el con un par de cuchillas lo detuvo y la hizo retroceder con un giro hacia atrás se colocó a unos metros de él. Nuevamente lo ataco esta vez sin el hoz sus movimiento eran perfectos ya había colocado 2 duros golpes en la cara y en el estómago del chico, quien también atacaba, el sabía que no podía usar toda su fuerza, sin embargo Akane había comenzado a alcanzar su nivel y le quedaba aún mucho potencial, para poder explotarlo, nunca había conocido a una chica con semejante poder y tenacidad.

Tomo impulso y en un descuido de Akane pudo hacerle una llave la dejo inmóvil se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y con un grito coloco un golpe que se impactó a un costado de su cabeza.

Akane solo atino a cerrar los ojos, unos segundos después lentamente los abrió. Y observo los grandes ojos verdes de Mousse muy cerca de su rostro y el puño de este, clavado a un costado de su cabeza, el acercamiento con el rostro de Mousse fue demasiado, tanto que le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Mousse sentía el aliento agitado de Akane sobre su rostro y después de más de un año sintió algo extraño dentro de él, se levantó se sacudió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Es todo Tendo, yo gane.

—¿Eh? Si, bueno es que me distraje un poco, pero no creas que volverá a pasar. —dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Entonces tengo que decirte que cometiste un par de errores que tenemos que corregir, descuidaste tu lado derecho, pude vencerte desde antes, pues dejaste expuesta la costilla y en cuanto al Kusarigama solo tienes que tomarlo con más firmeza, tienes un buen manejo, en algún caso extremo en donde tu vida este de por medio sin duda tu ganarías contra cualquier arma.

—Gracias Mousse pero te repito nada de esto sería posible si no fuera por ti.-Sonrió

—Akane, también debo agradecerte.

—¿Ha si? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque últimamente tu comida ya no esta tan salada.-Se burló de ella.

—¡Mousse! —Frunció el ceño

—¡No es verdad Akane! es broma, ¡Bueno realmente no! —Akane empezaba a enfadarse y apretaba los puños Mousse dio cuenta y agitaba las manos delante de ella. —Pero…pero lo que quería decirte es que…Gracias, porque tu compañía me ha ayudado a no sentirme tan solo.

—Mousse…

—Te has convertido en una gran amiga para mí.

—Tú también Mousse, eres...mi mejor amigo.-Le sonrió contenta.

—Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy te parece bien, vamos a descansar.

—Aún hay algunas sopas instantáneas de la última vez que estuvimos en el pueblo hoy, será día de descanso.

Su campamento estaba cerca de un hermoso lago y el día era calurosa pero la copa de los arboles les brindaba una maravillosa sombra.

Calentaron el agua para su sopa instantánea, y cada uno disfrutaba de su comida rápida, se podía ver los dedos de Akane vendados uno a uno con pequeñas cintas debido a las cortaduras con el Kusarigama, con el mismo se hizo una más profunda en la pierna que ya casi había sanado pero aún quedaba algo de la cicatriz, y sin embargo Akane nunca dejaba de sonreír.

Mousse era diferente, el casi no sonreía, se la pasaba pensando en Shampoo, para él ha sido más difícil salir de la tristeza, pero le gustaba la compañía de Akane, hacía que no se sintiera tan mal, aun a veces cuando estaba solo lloraba desconsolado rogando a todos los dioses que se llevaran el dolor y que trajeran paz a su alma.

Para Akane las noches en las que los entrenamientos no eran pesados le quedaba tiempo de pensar, eran de nostalgia pura, se preguntaba qué es lo que Ranma estaría haciendo, si de vez en cuando pensaba en ella, sentía un hueco en el estómago cada que recordaba el ultimo día que estuvo en Nerima, se sentía tonta al seguir pensando en él, pero era algo inevitable, entonces lloraba, sabía que no servía de nada, pero de alguna forma le hacía un poco sentir mejor.

La compañía servía, sin embargo no era lo suficiente para olvidar, no en las noches oscuras, no en los días fríos, o en los días de lluvia, cuando más hacía falta el compañero ideal de Akane y de Mousse, Akane añoraba los días de escuela las peleas con aquel chico que la hacía sentir de todo pero cuando al final del día ambos se dedicaban una sonrisa que ella creía era especial, Mousse extrañaba esos golpes hasta le resultaba gracioso extrañar a la manera en que lo humillaba pues el sentía que muy adentro existía la posibilidad de que hubiera un poco de cariño, añoraba la mirada que le dedicaba cada que caía la noche y ya no había clientes, en el restaurante, cuando el, le cocinaba un poco de su postre favorito, barbas de dragón, era cuando el ajustaba bien sus lentes para ver la expresión de ella como niña pequeña con ojos llenos de brillo degustando el platillo más sabroso del mundo.

* * *

Después de casi un año de la partida de Akane, Ryoga pudo llegar al Dojo Tendo, desconocía totalmente de todo lo que había ocurrido con Akane Ranma y los demás.

—Querida Akane. —Hablaba observando el cielo.-Al fin he regresado, esta vez vengo decidido a declararte mi amor, sé que ha pasado tiempo pero he traído algunos regalos de los lugares donde estuve, espero que te gusten.

Entro a la casa de la familia Tendo, quien lo recibió fue Nabiki, completamente indiferente le contó lo acontecido con Akane, la boda de Ranma, y que la única noticia que tenían de ella es que se encontraba entrenando en algún lugar con Mousse.

—¡Entonces tengo que salir a buscarla! Como pudo Ranma dañarla tanto.-Apretó los nudillos pero entonces vio la posibilidad de que su sueño de estar con Akane podría hacerse realidad, en su imaginación veía a Ranma y Shampoo acudiendo a la boda de Akane y el, entonces sonreía tontamente.

—No sé si sea buena idea, ten en cuenta a que ya lleva un año lejos creo que lo mejor será que esperes a que ella regrese, podría ser en cualquier momento.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero me preocupa que Akane este sola con ese tipo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte él es un gran chico, además Akane sabe defenderse sola.

—Si tú lo dices, aun así no me quedo tranquilo, solo esperare un tiempo y si ella no regresa partiré a buscarla. —Hablo decidido

—Si, como tú quieras. ¿Tienes lugar para pasar la noche?

—No, pero puedo quedarme en el terreno que esta atrás ahí me instalare.

—No es necesario, podrías quedarte aquí, en la casa solo estamos Kasumi y yo, papá se fue con el tío Genma y el maestro a distraerse a unos baños termales, nos vendría bien algo de compañía. —Nabiki nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad de hacer negocios, y con su hermana y Ranma fuera de su alcance cualquier situación la provechaba para engordar su bolsillo.

—Pues si no les molesta yo acepto tu invitación.

—Oh, Ryoga no, no es una invitación, si te quedas tendrás que pagar unos 3000 yenes por mes.

—Sabía que era algún truco para que tu sacaras ventaja.-Frunció el ceño.-Yo no tengo esa cantidad.

—No te preocupes, por el momento lo pondré en tu cuenta y podrás saldarla ayudando a limpiar el Dojo, y hacer algunos deberes en la casa.

—Eso puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema. —Ryoga lo pensó solo por un momento. —Está bien Nabiki Tendo, es un trato.

Nabiki sonrió de medio lado, pensaba que a esta situación podría sacarle mucho provecho.

Ryoga se quedó por varias semanas esperando la llegada de su amada Akane, cosa que no sucedió, Cada día que pasaba la preocupación aumentaba, pero por alguna razón algo lo detenía, todos los días ayudaba a Kasumi con las labores, limpiaba el Dojo, y algunas veces acompañaba a Nabiki hasta la entrada de la universidad, pero la tenía que esperar hasta que saliera para no perderse de regreso, no podía darse el lujo de desviarse para después perderse, sin tener aun noticias de Akane.

Unas semanas después Soun Tendo ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Ryoga por su casa, sabía que era un buen muchacho, y no veía problema en que esperara el regreso de la menor de sus hijas, en algún momento considero que si Ranma ya no estaba "Disponible" para su hija, Ryoga sería el candidato perfecto para heredar el Dojo.

Pasaron más semanas y las noticias de Akane eran muy vagas no había hablado por teléfono y solo enviaba cartas para informar que estaba bien, que estaba mejorado en su entrenamiento, que Mousse se había convertido en su maestro y estaba aprendiendo algo del arte de las armas ocultas modificándolo al estilo libre Tendo.

Tiempo después un día por la mañana Ryoga se sentía inútil en el Dojo Tendo, quería salir a buscarla entonces en un impulso, tomo todas sus cosas de la habitación que fue de Ranma y que por meses fue suya, para salir en su búsqueda, sería difícil pero al menos lo intentaría. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras pero antes de llegar a la puerta se apareció Nabiki.

—¿Pensabas irte sin despedir?-Lo observaba cruzada de brazos recargada en el arco de la puerta.

—Nabiki...Eh...No...Yo...bueno...es decir.-al verse descubierto finalmente bajo la mirada derrotado. - Si, pensaba irme a buscar a Akane.

—¡Ah ya veo! Pues por 3000 yens yo puedo darte informes de donde estaba hasta hace unos días.

—¿Y cómo sé que no es otra de tus trampas?

—No hay forma de saberlo, lo tomas o lo dejas. —Levanto una ceja.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Suspiro cansado. —Bien, aquí tienes el dinero, es lo que me ha pagado tu padre por ayudarlo.

—Bien, te lo diré entonces…Akane estaba en Yakushima

—¡Gracias Nabiki!-Tomo sus manos y las beso. —Iré en este instante.

—Bueno Ryoga, yo reconsideraría la idea de ir.

—P…Pero ¿Por qué?

—Por qué te dije que ella ESTABA ahí, ahora ya debe de estar en algún otro lugar. Ayer que llamo ya se estaba moviendo hacia otro lugar pero no me quiso decir dónde.

— ¿Llamó? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? hubiera hablado con ella quizá la convencía de regresar a casa, para que dejara esa vida de errante que no es para una dama como ella.

—La llamada fue muy breve, no me dio tiempo de decirle nada, no creo que pudieras hacer algo, Kasumi lo ha intentado, pero no quiere presionarla, regresara cuando tenga que hacerlo, no te desesperes.-Abanicaba su cara con el dinero que obtuvo de Ryoga.

—¡No puedo creer que haya caído, en otra de tus trampas! ¡Me largo!-Estaba por salir furioso pero la voz de Nabiki nuevamente lo detuvo.

—Es una lástima, porque pensaba regresarte tu dinero.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y con que condición esta vez?. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Veo que ya me vas conociendo, solo con la condición de hacer compañía a papá y hacer las cosas que has hecho hasta ahora, a cambio has tenido techo, comida y una familia. Piénsalo, en ningún lugar estarás mejor que aquí.

—Pero, y ¿Akane?

—Ella, está bien y tarde o temprano va a regresar.

—No sé si sea buena idea, ha pasado tiempo y cada día me desespero un poco más.

—Te daré una noticia, que no te cobraré, considéralo un "Regalo" acá entre nos.-se acero al chico para hablarle al oído.- Papá está considerando la idea de que tú seas el heredero del Dojo.

— ¿¡De verdad!? E…Está bien…Yo…yo… me quedare, y el dinero puedes quedártelo, como pago por todo lo que ha hecho tu familia por mí.-Dijo emocionado Ryoga.

—Creo que esa noticia alegro tu día.-Sonrió de medio lado.-Yo en cambio estoy algo triste pero contenta por Kasumi, ¡Ya era hora! Pronto solo estaremos Papá tú y yo en la casa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tofú, le ha pedido matrimonio a Kasumi y claro que acepto, tenemos que preparar una boda, pero han decidido que sea en un año cuando Kasumi haya terminado su segundo año de estudio.

—Bueno, me alegro por ellos, es sorpresivo, yo espero que sean muy felices.-Le sonrió a Nabiki.

Para Nabiki no pasó desapercibida esa sonrisa, todo a su alrededor desaparecía cuando él hablaba con ella, cuando la acompañaba la universidad se sentía protegida, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que tener claro que Ryoga sería el prometido de Akane en cuanto ella regresara, y no podía permitirse verlo como otra cosa que no fuera su cuñado.

Ryoga se retiró a su ahora habitación para desempacar sus cosas, las palabras de Nabiki habían sembrado en el La ilusión de por fin cumplir su sueño y estar al lado de Akane como marido y mujer, por inercia salió de la habitación y espero en la puerta de su habitación esperando a Nabiki.

Nabiki se encerró en su habitación unos minutos después tomo su maleta y salió hacia la universidad.

—¿Lista?-Le sonrió.

—Vámonos Ryoga.

El acompaño a Nabiki hasta la entrada de la universidad, ya se había hecho costumbre y la compañía uno del otro no les disgustaba.

Pasó el día completo y Nabiki termino sus clases. Ryoga la esperaba sentado en la rama de un árbol.

—¡LISTO RYOGA!-El de un salto se colocó al lado de ella.

—¡Regresemos a casa!-Caminaban tranquilos hasta que un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Ryoga, los distarjo.

—Vamos primero por algo de comer yo invito, pero no te acostumbres.-Sonrió y lo empujo con el hombro.

—Gracias.-Decía rascado la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

* * *

Ranma tenía ya un año de casado, y tenía varias cosas y situaciones rondando su cabeza, hasta ahora había podido evitar el tema incomodo del sexo con su esposa, por la que sentía absolutamente nada, había logrado salir airoso pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo situación que lo tensaba.

Ranma acababa de regresar de entrenar con Cologne y se disponía a comer cosa que apreciaba, pues debía de reconocer que Shampoo era muy buena cocinera.

—Ranma, mi amor Shampoo preparar bebida especial para ti.

—Gracias, Shampoo y ¿Qué es lo que contiene?-Pregunto acercando la bebida a sus labios.

—Contener fuerte afrodisiaco.-Sonrió esperando que bebiera el contenido.

—¡Otra vez con eso Shampoo! ¿Acaso no quedo claro la última vez?

—¡Yo necesitar hija lo antes posible!-Le grito molesta.

—¿Tu? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo no quiero tener hijos ahora.

—Tu no querer tener nada con Shampoo por culpa de Chica Violenta.

—No sabes lo que dices, después de lo que me hizo, ella no me interesa, ¿Por qué no terminas de entenderlo?

—¿Entonces por qué despreciar a Shampoo? Yo tener todo lo que tu necesitar.

—Shampoo no insistas.

—Shampoo insiste, Shampoo querer hijo en este instante.

—¡Me voy de aquí, no te soporto!

—¡Ranma no!

Al salir por la puerta apareció Cologne.

—Así que mi bisnieto no quiere ceder.-Comenzó hablara en mandarín.

—Y no sé qué hacer abuela, yo pensé que todo sería diferente.

—Te lo dije Shampoo al forzar al destino, a veces no resulta bien para todos.

—Era mi última oportunidad para atrapar a Ranma y resulto.

—Sí, lo tienes atrapado, pero sus sentimientos no han cambiado por completo, siguen siendo libres.

—Lo único importante bisabuela es que Ranma se casó conmigo y odia a Akane Tendo.

—Pero lo que hiciste para tenerlo, podría traerte problemas después, sobre todo si alguien se entera lo que usaste para que se casara contigo, sabes que está prohibido.

—Lo se bisabuela, pero es un riesgo que tuve que correr, además mientras estemos en China nadie tiene por que enterarse, y si lo convenzo de tener un hijo, entonces quedara atado a mí de por vida.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, estará atado hasta que lo que hiciste que no es nada honorable, se descubra, y hasta podría traernos problemas con la aldea.

—Solo lo sabemos tu y yo abuela y sé que quieres lo mejor para mí.

—En eso tienes razón Shampoo, lo importante es seguir con la supremacía amazona para que la hija que tengas sea dada a la aldea pueda ser entrenada y se le transmita todo nuestro conocimiento.

—Así será bisabuela, por ahora creo que mejor no lo presionare, después conseguiré algo más efectivo que un afrodisiaco.-Sonrió de medio lado.

Ranma corría y saltaba en busca de algo de civilización donde pudiera hacer una llamada, había pasado un año y las pocas veces que llamo a Ukyo no le pudo dar información de Akane porque nadie sabía nada de ella, la familia era completamente hermética al tema de la menor de las Tendo, Ranma necesitaba saber que al menos estaba bien, no importaba que estuviera con Ryoga, pero que estuviera bien, no podía quitarse ese peso de encima aunque la traición de ella fuera más dolorosa, no dejaba de estar un poco preocupado.

Al fin llego a un pequeño pueblo donde pudo hacer su llamada.

—Ukyo, soy Ranma, ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Ranma! La universidad es aburrida sin ustedes.

—Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada.

—No te rindas Ranma sé que algo se puede hacer.

—Has sabido algo de ella.

—No, tengo las mismas noticias que hace meses.

—¡Maldición! Esta maldita incertidumbre.-Apretó los puños.

—Ranma, hay algo que no te va a gustar, y que para mí es muy raro.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Paso algo? ¿Akane está bien? Dime que está bien.-Hablaba desesperado.

—No es sobre Akane, ya te lo dije de ella no hay noticias, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Bueno Ryoga está viviendo en el Dojo Tendo tiene aquí unos meses.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Y entonces Akane? Ryoga no estaba con ella, o quizá la abandono, Ukyo espero que la próxima vez que te llame puedas tener noticias de Akane o de lo contrario me importara un comino que este casado, necesito que me explique por qué demonios, primero me engaña con Ryoga y luego se larga sin dar explicaciones y ahora ni siquiera tengo la certeza de saber en dónde y con quien esta.

—¡Hey! Tienes que calmarte, hasta donde me contaste tú no dejaste que Akane hablara contigo.

—Sí, pero…pero estaba enojado ¿Que se supone que debía hacer?

—¡Ni siquiera sabias que te iba a decir! ¡Le negaste la oportunidad! Y tú con tu estúpido orgullo ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Te casaste ¡Un día después!

—¡Agh! No me lo recuerdes.

—Lo siento pero esta es tu realidad tu monstruosa realidad, estas casado con una mujer a la que no quieres, y a la que verdaderamente amas o amabas se encuentra quien sabe dónde, con quien sabe quién.

—Pero ella me engaño, yo la vi, ¡Ella y Ryoga!

—No te entiendo primero me llamas preocupado, después me da la impresión de que la odias, creo que tu estas confundido.

—No puedo olvidar lo que vi, pero tampoco puedo olvidar cuanto es que me hace falta.

—No es por defenderla Ranma, por qué ella también tuvo culpa en no insistir en aclarar las cosas, pero nunca la enfrentaste, así que ahora no tienes mucho de donde escoger, regresa a tu casa y yo tratare de averiguar algo más, llámame en unos meses para ver si averiguo algo.

—No es tan fácil perdonarla. —Tomo un largo suspiro, estaba preocupado por Akane ¿Pero y ella? No le importo irse, por tanto él nunca le importo, ¿Porque tenía el que seguir preocupado por Akane? –Ukyo. —Dijo en un susurro. — Ahora que lo pienso, ella ni siquiera merece la pena, mi madre me dijo que ella ya no es mi responsabilidad y tiene razón, Ukyo acabo de tomar una decisión.-Dijo con gélida voz.

—¿Qué decisión?

—Esto me va a doler pero…pero, ya no me preocupare, ella ya no está en mi vida, porque así lo decidió, así que esta vez será la última llamada que recibas preguntando por ella, la sacare de mi mente y me obligare a odiarla si es necesario.

—Ranma, creo que estas equivocado.

—No Ukyo, tratare de llevar las cosas en paz con Shampoo, y quizá con el tiempo pueda llegar a quererla.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te estas escuchando?

—Sí, ella es buena esposa, y no se merece que la trate como lo hago.

—Me sorprende esa cambio tan repentino, hasta hace unos minutos estabas desesperado por saber de Akane estabas dispuesto a dejar a Shampoo, sabía que eras impulsivo pero no creí que tanto, te puedes arrepentir de todo esto después.

—Ukyo, voy a tratar de avanzar y si no dejo en libertad el recuerdo de Akane, yo seguiré aferrado a algo que ya no podrá ser, merezco ser un poco feliz y aunque Shampoo hoy es solo una amiga, tengo que aceptar que también es mi esposa.

—Entiendo, respetare lo que quieres hacer, entonces la próxima vez que llames solo será para saludar.

—Sí, de ahora en adelante ese será mi único motivo, gracias por todo Ukyo, envíale saludos a mis padres.

—Así lo hare Ranma, recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y después de todo esto quiero que sepas que en mi tienes a una hermana, adiós Ranma.

—Lo se Ukyo, espero volver a verte algún día y comer uno de tus okonomiyakis, adiós Ukyo.

Ranma se quedó pensando por un momento, sentía que la decisión de cortar de tajo con Akane le era dolorosa, aún estaba preocupado, pero el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella, ya no sabía si era odio, rencor u otra cosa, solo fue una montaña cercana y le pidió a todos los dioses que Akane se encontrara bien. Después salió de regreso a la aldea de las amazonas.

-/-/-/

Posteriormente de la discusión con Ranma y de hablar con sus bisabuela, Shampoo acudió a la casa de Mousse, preguntado por el preocupada, su madre le dijo que hace poco le llego una carta sin remitente donde le decía que se encontraba entrenando.

—¿Esta segura señora?

—Sí, Shampoo él está entrenando y no piensa regresar a China, el cree que ya no tiene motivo para hacerlo, y lo respeto, regresara cuando tenga que hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo. —Dijo triste. —solo que creí que aun éramos amigos y que quizá me enviaría alguna carta.

—No, él ya no quiere ser tu amigo, mi hijo te amaba, tú lo supiste siempre, desde muy niños estuvo contigo protegiéndote, denostándote cuanto te quería y preferiste a Ranma, mi hijo es fuerte y es un guerrero, pudo ser el marido perfecto para ti, pero siempre lo despreciaste.

—Yo siempre lo vencí, él no era lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarme, y por eso es que nunca tuvo una oportunidad conmigo.

—Eso es lo que tu creías, pero mi hijo no quería obligarte a nada, quería que tú te enamoraras de él, ¿Acaso piensas que tendrías oportunidad contra un guerrero que domina el arte de las armas ocultas? Sé que en nuestra aldea, la ley dice que tiene que vencerte, pero Mousse estaba convencido de que tú y el serian la excepción, que podrían cambiar eso.

El pecho de Shampoo se agito, le dolían las palabras de la madre de Mousse.

—Yo no sé qué decir, nunca pensé que Mouse tuviera esa intención.

—No hace falta que digas algo niña, vive tu vida y deja que mi hijo viva la suya, que encuentre a una buena mujer, que lo quiera y valore la persona que es, espero que en futuro tu solo seas un mal recuerdo para él.

—Creo que…tengo que irme.-Shampoo salió corriendo y se internó en el espeso bosque, donde lloro por largo rato, la madre de Mousse tenía razón ella no tenía por qué ser tan egoísta, decidió estar con Ranma y eso era lo que realmente quería, no quería a Mousse, Pero cuando su madre puso sobre la mesa el punto de que el chico encontrara a la mujer de su vida, no pudo soportarlo, le dolió, ella seria siempre la mejor opción para Mousse, pensó.

Lo cierto es que no sabía cuánto quería al chico pato antes de su partida, ni sabía cuanta falta le hacia su presencia, hasta que el ya no estuvo con ella para al menos hacerle compañía.

Regreso a su Hogar donde Ranma ya la esperaba.

—Ranma, pensar que tu tardar en regresar.

—Regrese porque tenemos que hablar.

—Shampoo pensarlo bien y no presionar para tener hijos.

—Quiero que lo intentemos Shampoo, no me refiero a los hijos ellos pueden esperar, me refiero a nosotros, a tener un buen matrimonio.

—No jugar con Shampoo, broma ser de mal gusto. —Cruzo los brazos molesta.

—Eres buena esposa y por eso quiero corresponder tratare de quererte Shampoo, solo te pido un poco de tiempo.

-¡Ranma!-Lo abrazo fuerte, mientras unas lágrimas caían, lagrimas confusas la mitad eran por amor y la otra mitad eran por el remordimiento, Ranma era un buen hombre, ¿Como pude hacerlo? Pensó.

Ranma la sujeto de la cintura y por primera vez desde que se casó pudo darle un beso tomando el la iniciativa, ahí dentro de la pequeña choza, Ranma y Shampoo jugaban a olvidar al verdadero dueño que ocupaba su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, sobre la cama matrimonial yacía un hombre y una mujer, por fin la amazona logro consumar su matrimonio, se sentía feliz, por un momento sintió esa felicidad que siempre deseo y aunque accedió a no tener hijos por el momento, ya llegaría el momento en que el por fin cediera aunque le llevaría años convencerlo.

Ranma estaba tranquilo, sabía que no podría huir de Shampoo eternamente, y tenía la determinación de querer emprender una nueva vida, no como él quisiera, pero tenía que intentar ser feliz, la observo recostada sobre su pecho, negar que era una mujer hermosa sería una enorme mentira, pero también lo sería decir que sentía algo por ella, movió un poco su brazo y le dio la espalda, quedándose nuevamente dormido.

Y después de ese día las cosas para ellos mejoraron, Ranma siguió entrenando un poco más y consiguió trabajo en la aldea cercana de Jusenkyo como guía de turistas, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, esperando la cura para su maldición, la cual no tenían, pues las pozas se inundaron nuevamente y aun no volvían a su cauce, según el guía tardarían unos años en regresar a la normalidad.

La pareja de casados, disfrutaban de pequeños lapsos de felicidad Ranma ponía todo de su parte para que la decisión que tomó resultara, recordaba las palabras de su madre "El matrimonio no es un juego" opto por vivir por temporadas en Jusenkyo cuando la época de turismo era elevada, y viajar a entrenar mientras espera torneos importantes.

Un año de casados, un año de sin sabores, un año en el que la vida de nuestros cuatro protagonistas comienza a cambiar algunos tienen un poco más de felicidad que otros, Akane junto con Mousse empiezan una nueva aventura y peligrosos acercamientos, por su lado Ranma y Shampoo pondrán todo de su parte para que el matrimonio funcione, ¿Pero cómo va a funcionar algo que fue forzado? ¿Cómo se le puede que de alguna manera se usó algo perverso para obtenerlo? Pues aparentemente para Ranma Ignorante de esto último, comienza a parecerse un poco a felicidad…

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Aprovecho estas lineas para agradecer enormemente a quien se toma un momento para dejarme un review. Afortunadamente he podido contestarlos via PM chicos, chicas son los mejores les aprecio mucho: ** Sav21samydeanspn, maggy . mg . mm, nancyricoleon, akane-kun19, Own son, PFernando, cristaniakarly . com **

**AkaneRedfox: **Cariño muchas gracias, mi querida y honorable beta reader, eres de lo mejor! Gracias por aguantar tanta locura bby y mira que hay que tener mucha paciencia! Nos leemos en whats!

**PFernando: **Amigo! he disfrutado de nuestras platicas, espero que cuando llegues a este capítulo sigas considerando buena la historia.

Por último agradezco a quien esta siguiendo esta historia lectores anonimos. A quien le ha ddi follow a la historia y me ha hecho el honor de agregarla a favoritos. Gracias!

Sin mas me despido ;)

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	5. Indagaciónes

¡Hola! gente bonita de Fanfiction, estoy segura que su día estará lleno de mucho Éxito.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que se mencionan a continuación pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Indagación.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Actualidad:

Varias semanas pasaron desde su primer encuentro con Ranma, Akane continuaba con su vida, las clases eran inmejorables, no había evitado más encuentros con el pero tampoco quería encontrárselo de forma seguida, por lo que evitaba salir, a menos que fuera necesario.

Hasta la casa Tendo, han llegado varios instructores, pero ninguno ha cubierto el perfil que necesita para trabajar en el Dojo.

—Akane, tenemos lista la propaganda, pero tú sabes que también podrías decirle a Ranma.

—¡N…Nabiki! Como se te ocurre, por supuesto que no, no soportaría estar cerca de él, no digas tonterías.

—No lo son, creí que ya lo habías superado, además no estoy diciendo que tengas algo con el eso no sería _**honorable**_.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Él es un hombre casado.

—Eso lo sabemos de sobra, pero quien mejor que el para enseñar en tu Dojo, es nuestra mejor opción.

—¡He dicho que NO! Y mejor dame esa propaganda yo misma la iré a repartir.-Le dijo arrebatándole los volantes.

—Está bien. —Rodó los ojos. —Vamos te ayudare, la terquedad es algo que no cambia por mucho que pase el tiempo.

Salieron a la puerta de la casa Tendo, Nabiki tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Shun. Akane sonriente entregaba los volantes donde solicitaba a un instructor de Artes marciales, la gente sobre todo los jóvenes se acercaban para saludar a la joven dueña del Dojo, que no perdían detalle de la belleza de la menor de las Tendo. Akane, no hacia caso a las insinuaciones a las cuales era sometida, prefería concentrarse en ser selectiva con el aspirante a instructor, este tenía que ser de suma confianza, tener la habilidad suficiente y los conocimientos para entrenar a niños en lo básico de las artes marciales. Ella se encargaría de enseñar el estilo libre Tendo, a los alumnos más grandes.

—Nabiki, creo que son todos. —Dijo estirando los brazos al cielo y bostezando, iré a entrenar un rato al Dojo, hoy no habrá clases así que quiero aprovecharlo, ¿Crees que Ryoga quiera entrenar conmigo?

—Ya sabes que si, a Ryoga le encanta entrenar, iré por él, aún debe estar en casa, ¿Puedo dejarte un momento al Shun?

—Sí, no te preocupes lo cuidare bien.

—No tardare. —Nabiki le dejo el pequeño a Akane, esta lo recibió con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.

Akane se quedó cerca del estanque con el pequeño, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo cuidar a un niño, pero había observado a su hermana hacerlo, así que creía que no sería problema para ella.

El vestido con fondo blanco y flores estampadas sin mangas, la hacía lucir exquisita. Sentó al pequeño Shun sobre su regazo y comenzó a platicar con él.

—Eres muy guapo pequeño, Shun. —Dijo dulcemente, tocando su nariz. — ¡De grande serás igual que tu padre! —Medito un poco sus palabras y volvió hablar. —En realidad espero que no tengas su mismo sentido de orientación. —Decía burlándose. —Y por favor tampoco vayas a ser estafador como tu madre, con una profesional en la estafa es suficiente, pero sin duda serás muy bueno en el estilo libre Hibiki-Tendo. —Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. —Ojala que cuando tenga hijos sean igual de hermosos que tu ¿Estaría bien, no crees Shun? Tendrás un buen contrincante. —Suspiro. —No tengo prisa pero ¿Sabes? Te contare un secreto. —Le dijo al oído. —Ya quiero que llegue el hombre de mi vida.

El pequeño castaño de ojos color miel ante las palabras de su tía parecía poner atención, pero el cabello azul lo distraía y se aferraba a un mechón.

* * *

En el café del gato, Ranma ayudaba a Shampoo a preparar todo la para abrir el local.

—Ya estar casi todo listo. —Sonrió.

—¿Entonces que más necesitas?

—Ranma traer estos ingredientes.

—Está bien yo iré por ellos, regreso en un rato.

—Yo advertir Ranma, no ver a la violenta Tendo.

—¡N…No sé de qué hablas!

—Shampoo ser esposa de Ranma, no olvidar. —Frunció el ceño molesta.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Akane no es nada para mí, tú eres mi esposa.

—Qué bueno que recordarlo. —Se acercó a él cariñosa y lo beso.

—Ni en cien años podría olvidar eso. —Susurro fastidiado.

Tomo la lista que Shampoo le entrego, salió del local y camino rumbo al mercado.

Desde su muy áspero acercamiento con Akane, no había existido ningún otro, en alguna ocasión la observo de lejos, no podía negar que le atraía, pero su doloroso recuerdo hacia que se esfumaran las ganas de acercase a ella.

El impulso a veces de verla hacia que sin pensarlo pasara a una cuadra del Dojo Tendo. Hoy podía sentir su presencia muy cerca, y trepó a uno de los arboles cercanos a la casa, y ahí la vio con un pequeño en brazos sentado sobre su regazo, jugando con él y al parecer hablándole de algo pues veía sus labios mover, Ranma no sabía si ese pequeño era hijo de Akane o no, tenía mucha curiosidad e impaciencia por saber.

Al sentarse sobre la rama del árbol, sintió el papel que llevaba guardado bajo sus ropas, había estado evitando pensar en ello, pero últimamente veía el sobre y se preguntaba si acaso tendría algún tipo de respuesta a todas las dudas que tenía, y al ver a Akane pensó que si de cualquier forma lo que sea que contuviera ese sobre no cambiaría nada entre ellos, no perdía nada leyéndolo, entonces se decidió, de entre sus ropas saco la carta que Akane le dejo con Nodoka y ahí sentado sobre el árbol comenzó a leerla.

Leía despacio y después de cada renglón su ceño se fruncía un poco, en momentos se relajaba un tratando de entender todas esas líneas, de no pasar por alto nada.

-¿Un psicólogo? ¿Es en serio? Si todo esto es verdad, debió ser difícil para ella, no pensé que hubiera pasado por tanto.-Cuando leyó la parte que decía "A pesar del dolor que me recorría de pies a cabeza, por cada poro de mi piel, jamás podría desear que algo malo te pasara, porque por sobre todo yo te amaba" se agito.-¿Me amaba? ¿Me amaba?, ¿Sera cierto?-Estuvo pensativo por unos instantes, pero segundos después desecho la idea de que fuera verdad esa parte. — ¡Esa pequeña mentirosa! Pero…pero todas sus palabras las siento muy sinceras, esto me ha dejado peor de lo que estaba, porque si es verdad todo lo que ahí dice…ya no entiendo nada. —Suspiro triste.

Curioso siguió leyendo la carta de Akane "Tu y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos" "Casado y con hijos" "Sentimientos desperdiciados", Ranma se sobresalto sintió impotencia por todo ese torbellino de información que llegaba en su mente, necesitaba aclarar ciertos puntos, apretó los nudillos elevando su aura, pero de inmediato se calmó, no era buena idea que Akane se diera cuenta que él estaba cerca. Recordó el motivo de los hijos y la razón por la cual no podía terminar con Shampoo.

—Todo esto es muy extraño. —Dijo aletargado. —Tengo que hablar con alguien de todo esto o me empezare a volver loco.

Ranma se apresuro al mercado para comprar los víveres que hacían falta a Shampoo, regreso lo mas rápido posible entró al Neko-Hanten algo distraído, dejo las cosas y salió del lugar con la excusa de visitar a su madre.

* * *

Akane se levanto junto con el pequeño Shun y lo entrego a su madre que estaba llegando.

—Siento haber tardado Akane, pero tuve que buscar a Ryoga por varias calles, aun se extravía. —Reía nerviosa.

—Lo siento Akane, no quería causarte molestias.-El chico de la bandana habló.

—No es molestia, disfrute cuidar a mi pequeño sobrino, es igual a ustedes, con los ojos de Ryoga y el cabello de Nabiki. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. —Además es muy tranquilo.

—Gracias Akane, te compensare con una buena batalla.

—Eso espero Ryoga estoy ansiosa por que veas lo mucho que he mejorado.-Hablaba soberbia.

—Entonces no se hable más, Ambos caminaron hacia el Dojo, pero antes de dar unos pasos Regreso para abrazar a Nabiki y a su pequeño hijo. —En cuanto termine te invito por un helado.

—Me parece bien.-Le sonrió. — ¿Tengo que hacer algunas cosas te parece si vamos por la tarde?

—Me parece perfecto.-Dulcemente la besó en la frente.—No estafes a nadie.

—No lo haré, hoy no lo haré.

Akane veía la escena enternecida y un poco envidiosa, ella daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien que velara por ella como Ryoga por su hermana. Recordó a la persona que la cuido y procuro cuando fueron pareja, sacudió los pensamientos y se encamino con Ryoga hacia al Dojo para empezar el enfrentamiento.

Comenzaron a pelear "Amistosamente" parecía una danza de movimiento perfectamente ejecutados, al atacar Ryoga Akane parecía adivinar cada uno de sus movimiento ella casi podía percibirlos en cámara lenta, podía esquivarlos fácilmente, el no dejaba de atacar le sorprendía gratamente el nivel de pelea de Akane, y sonreía, la agilidad que poseía no se comparaba con ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido, la intención de Ryoga era medir su nivel de pelea, pero jamás lastimar, ella pudo conectar varios golpes, estaba ocupando una técnica parecida a la de las castañas calientes pero sin duda se veía mejorada no solo ocupada las manos sino uno de sus pies equilibrándose perfectamente con el otro, que hacía que los golpes fueran muchos más, y más fuertes. Después de un rato de ejecutar perfectos movimientos Akane termino agotada y agitada en un mar de sudor al igual que Ryoga.

—Akane has mejorado mucho. —Dijo agitado con la voz entrecortada.

—Gracias Ryoga, tú no te quedas atrás sigues siendo muy fuerte, y sé que no ocupaste toda tu fuerza.-Akane trataba de recomponerse necesitaba hidratarse.

—Aun así me has dejado sorprendido, de ahora en adelante serás mi primera opción para entrenar.

—Es un trato Ryoga, aún hay varias técnicas que he perfeccionado.-Sonrió.

—Me encantara verlas Akane.

* * *

Ranma fue a casa de Nodoka pero no pudo encontrarla, un poco cabizbajo regresaba al Neko-Hanten, quería platicar algunas cosas con su madre acerca de Akane de lo que le dijo la noche en que se fue, quizá entonces algo de esa nube negra podría empezar a disipar un poco. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar se topó de frente con Nabiki, la mediana de las hermanas Tendo llevaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Shun e iba a subirse a un auto.

—¿Ranma?, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?

—Yo, ¿He? Hola Nabiki, no, no me pasa nada, tanto tiempo sin verte. —Hablo un poco nervioso

—Exactamente 7 años.

—Si, 7 años, ¿Oye y este pequeño quién es?-Era el mismo niño que Akane tenía entonces pregunto sin rodeos, para poder salir de sus dudas.

—¡Oh! Él es Shun mi hijo.

—¿¡Tu…tu…Tu hijo!? Nabiki, no sabía que tenías hijos. —Se alegró al recibir la noticia.

—Obviamente no Ranma, tu no quisiste saber nada de nosotros, así que ¿Cómo ibas a saber que tenía un pequeño?

—Lo lamento Nabiki, pasaron muchas cosas que tu desconoces.

—No sé si tenga caso saberlas después de tantos años, pero te diré algo, mi curiosidad es más poderosa, porque no subes al auto y me acompañas por algo que tengo que comprar, y entonces me contaras todas las cosas que según tu pasaron.

Nabiki y Ranma pasaron la tarde comprando varios artículos para su pequeño hijo. Pero aún no se animaba a preguntarle nada.

—¿Ranma, al grano, que es lo que tenías que contarme?

—Es que yo no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Por donde empieza todo el mundo Ranma. —Rodó los ojos. —Por el principio.-Espera mejor seré yo la que pregunte.

—Está bien, contestare a todo, pero habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten de tu hermana.

—Bien, creo que podre soportarlo, dime ¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso con Akane?

—Porque ella eligió a Ryoga.

—¿¡Que!? Eso no es posible, Akane siempre estuvo enamorada de ti. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, es difícil decirlo no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de Akane.

—Ranma, habla de una buena vez.

—Está bien, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí. El día en que me prometí con Shampoo, ese día por la mañana yo recuerdo que estaba entrenando en el Dojo, y cuando termine escuche ruidos extraños en la habitación de Akane, yo salte hasta la ventana para ver que ocurría, y entonces los vi.

— ¿Los viste? ¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿A quién viste? —Pregunto alterada.

—Akane y Ryoga ellos...Estaban en su habitación, el…el sobre ella, medio desnudos, be...besándose.

—¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermana!, ella no pudo hacerlo, estaba prometida contigo, ¡Ella no haría eso!-Nabiki estaba completamente alterada, comenzó atar cabos de aquel día, tratando de encontrar una explicación de lo que Ranma le decía, porque no solo se trataba de su hermana sino de su esposo.

—No me gusta decir lo que vi ese día, quede devastado, pero acepte mi destino y Akane ya había escogido un camino, así que por mucho que me doliera la dejaría ser feliz y cuando salí huyendo del Dojo, no recuerdo bien lo que paso pero poco después estaba con Shampoo.

—Eso no pudo pasar Ranma, tu…!Tu estas equivocado!

—A mí también me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo.

—¡NO!, no, me refiero a eso, ese día por la noche regreso al Dojo, con Mousse, le dije que no se diera por vencida que podría ser algún hechizo como aquella vez del hilo rojo.

—No puede ser.-Susurro.- ¿Acaso Shampoo?-Se quedó pensativo.

—Aquí hay algo muy raro, le preguntare a Akane que es lo que hizo ese día, y a Ryoga también.

—¡Yo tengo años aguantando el coraje y las ganas de moler a golpes a ese imbécil! —Apretó los puños coléricos.

—¡Oye debes de calmarte! ¡Tú no vas a moler a golpes a nadie y menos a Ryoga!-Gritó molesta.

—¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!?

—Bueno… ¡Tengo razones importantes para hacerlo! Pero dame un segundo, déjame recordar lo que paso aquel día.

—¿Que pretendes Nabiki?

—Solo aclarar algunos puntos. Aquí hay algo que me huele mal.-Levanto una ceja pensativa y volteaba hacia el asiento trasero del auto donde estaba dormido su pequeño.-Tendré que hablar con Akane. Ya me diste tu versión Ranma pero necesito la de ella.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, pero yo también tengo muchas dudas.

—Creo que ahora yo comienzo a tenerlas.-Dijo Nabiki pensativa

—Como, ¿Por qué, Ryoga no se fue con ella esa noche y en cambio termino huyendo con Mousse?

—En eso tienes razón, pero poco antes, cuando estaba empacando, ella me dijo que tenía meses de no ver a Ryoga.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ranma se estremeció ante las palabras de Nabiki. — ¡Eso no es posible! Ella debe estar mintiendo, porque yo los vi esa mañana. —Masajeo sus sienes con sus dedos índices y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. —Hagamos algo, averigua todo lo que puedas de ese día y yo haré lo mismo, le preguntare a mamá que es lo que recuerda.

—Me parece bien, Ryoga no me mentiría, yo confió en lo que él me diga.

—¿Por qué tanta confianza con Ryoga?

—¡Es verdad! No te lo he dicho. —Pensativa frotaba su barbilla.-Veras, mi pequeño se llama Shun Hibiki.

—¿Hi…Hi…Hibiki? ¡Tú y Ryoga!, ¡Nabiki, nunca, nunca lo hubiera imaginado! Yo pensé que Kuno... —Ranma estaba impactado sobre la confesión de Nabiki sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas y hacia ademanes por demás graciosos.

—¿Kuno? No, él…bueno él y yo no duramos mucho.-Dijo algo nerviosa.-Pero esa es otra historia.

—Entiendo, un día tendrás que contármela, aún sigo sorprendido.

—Primero resolvamos esto, Ranma tu…aun sientes algo por mi hermana.

—Todo, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, yo tengo muchas dudas, por mucho tiempo me obligue a no pensarla a odiarla, por mucho que lo intentara esas mismas dudas me hacían no dejar de pensar en ella, pero tú sabes que ahora nuestra situación es diferente, yo estoy casado y tengo que respetar eso.

—Lo siento Ranma creo que lo pregunte demasiado pronto.

—Descuida, será mejor que me vaya, regresare a casa de mamá para ver que puedo averiguar.

—Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana aquí a esta misma hora, no llegues tarde Ranma.

—No lo hare, adiós Nabiki.

Ranma caminaba taciturno hacia casa de su madre, para tratar de averiguar qué habría pasado el día en que Akane según él, lo traiciono. La contradicción de versiones, solo hacía que se le hiciera un nudo en estómago, ahora estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de ese asunto.

Al entrar a la casa de Nodoka, tenía un agradable sensación de calidez, cada que la visitaba no dejaba de sentir nostalgia, el haberse alejado de su familia por orgullo, por querer perseguir algo que no sabía que era, con alguien a quien no quería en un arrebato de celos, o algo que hasta hace unos minutos creía verdadero.

Nodoka se encontraba terminando sus labores del hogar, y quería ver a la pequeña Akane y a sus hermanas, ella se sentía sola y en algún momento del pasado esas niñas fueron su familia, las seguía considerando de su familia aunque las cosas no fueran de la manera que ella le gustaría, no dejaría de frecuentarlas menos ahora que Akane estaba de regreso, Estaba por partir al Dojo Tendo, cuando se encontró con Ranma.

—Hijo ¡Que Alegría! Pasa por favor ¿Quieres un poco de té? —Nodoka siempre cambiaba de humor cuando su hijo se encontraba cerca, él era su mejor medicina contra la soledad y la tristeza.

—Sí, está bien, mamá hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. —Dijo serio pero más que eso estaba nervioso tenía que ser prudente, probablemente Nodoka no recordara mucho de lo que había pasado años atrás.

—Muy bien toma asiento, enseguida regreso.

La madre de Ranma se fue hacia su cocina pensando en que sería lo que su hijo querría hablar con ella, tomo la tetera con té verde, y la llevo consigo en una bandeja con 2 tazas. Se acomodó en el Kotatsu esperando a que Ranma siguiera con la conversación.

—Y dime hijo ¿Que te trae por aquí?

—Eh, yo…Quería preguntarte algunas cosas, sé que dije que no quería saber nada mas de Akane, ni de nada relacionado con los Tendo pero, hay algo que me gustaría que me ayudaras a acomodar.-dijo relajado.

— ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino hijo?-Pregunto un tanto preocupada.

—Bueno yo… tuve una plática con Nabiki, me la encontré esta tarde, y hay algo que necesito saber.

—No sé exactamente en qué quieres que te ayude.

—Tú, ¿Recuerdas el día en que rompí el compromiso?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, fue un día muy triste, nunca nos dijiste porque lo hiciste.

—Te lo contare todo, te contare porque lo hice…

— ¡No es posible! Akane es una mujer _**honorable**_ no haría algo como eso.-Respondió furiosa ante a confesión de su hijo.

—Ahora lo se mamá, lo mismo me dijo Nabiki, por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que algo muy extraño paso aquel día, así que necesito que hagas un poco de memoria y me digas todo lo que recuerdes.

—Déjame pensar un momento. —Nodoka se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar acariciando su Katana. —Ahora mismo no recuerdo bien, déjame pensarlo un rato.

—Tomate tu tiempo, solo quiero atar cabos, Nabiki y yo nos veremos mañana cerca del centro para ver qué es lo que podemos averiguar.

—Hijo, y si fuera cierto que Akane no vio a Ryoga ese día, ¿Tu que ganas? no puedes entrometerte en el destino de esa forma, tu elegiste tu camino, y te convenciste de odiar a Akane no puedes ni debes confundirla, tu estas con Shampoo.

—Yo lo entiendo, sé que Shampoo es mi esposa, supongo que eso no va a cambiar, pero si es verdad que ella no hizo nada y yo cometí la estupidez más grande de toda mi vida, solo necesito pedirle perdón, solo en caso de que así sea, pero si fue al revés, si ese día mis ojos no me mintieron la enfrentare para que acepte su culpa.

Nodoka con semblante apacible, vestida con el impecable quimono azul con estampados blancos, observaba la expresión en el rostro de Ranma dudo un poco antes de contestar, pensó que sería bueno que entre Ranma y Akane existiera lo único que podía existir, una amistad, limar asperezas y que aunque fuera un poco las cosas fueran bien para todos, observo el semblante de su hijo lleno de dudas, quizá su respuesta le diera algo de alivio pensó.

—Ese día, Akane y yo estuvimos cocinando toda la mañana para ti. —Contesto serena. —Después ella salió para encontrarse con sus amigas y yo la acompañe en el camino, hasta que se encontró con ellas, aprendió a hacer onigiris los mismos que comiste cuando hablabas con Soun para romper el compromiso.

Las palabras de Nodoka hacían eco en Ranma, golpeaban duro en su mente, al escuchar de su madre que Akane estaba con ella ese día, las cosas se enredaban más entonces ¿Qué fue lo que vi? Se preguntó.

—¿Estas segura mamá?, ¿Estas completamente segura? ¿¡Por qué no lo supe antes!?-Pregunto inquieto.

—Pues tu nunca quisiste hablar del tema, yo no sabía la causa por la que tu habías terminado el compromiso.

—Yo, no quise decir nada por no hacer quedar mal a Akane, y en parte bueno…No necesitaba que nadie se burlara de mí.

—Si tú me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento, la habría enfrentado, y todo se pudo haber resuelto hace 7 años.

Ante el silencio de Ranma, Nodoka pretendía decir algo cuando se escuchó la puerta.

—¡ESTOY EN CASA!-Genma Saotome sonriente, regresaba del largo viaje que había emprendido con su mejor amigo Soun Tendo, en busca de la respuesta a sus plegarias, la unión de las escuelas de estilo libre Tendo-Saotome.

—¡Hijo, que sorpresa! —Corrió abrazarlo entre desesperadas lágrimas y aunque no era su típica reacción tenia años de no ver a su hijo.

—Papá, cálmate. —Ranma se separó enfadado, lo observo de pies a cabeza y sonrió. —Te veo muy bien papá.

—Ranma en cuanto supe que habías regresado, Tendo y yo decidimos terminar nuestro viaje.

—¿Tanto nos extrañaban?-Dijo burlón.

—Te mentiria si dijera que no pero nuestros viajes se debía a que queríamos encontrar la razón por la cual tú rompiste el compromiso.

—Es muy raro que lo menciones justo en este momento… ¿Tú recuerdas algo de ese día?

—Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. —Froto su barbilla y ajusto sus anteojos.-Veras, yo me levante muy tarde ese día.

—Qué raro.-Susurro Ranma.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Frunció el ceño

—No, nada continúa.

—Yo decidí ir a con los Tendo porque tu madre no se encontraba en casa, me había dejado una nota que estaría allí, camine y cuando pase por el Neko-Hanten Shampoo platicaba con su abuela, Cologne le decía que era muy peligroso y que no debería de intentarlo, pero Shampoo insistió en que no debería de preocuparse. Por curiosidad me asome y pude verla con algo en las manos que aún no puedo recordar lo que era, cuando me vio entrar me ofreció varios plato de ramen y olvide por completo la sospecha que tenía.-Reía nervioso.

—Viejo. —Dijo apretando los dientes.- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

—Esto…bueno, yo no lo recordaba, creo que el ramen tenía algo. —Reía nervioso

—Esto cada vez está más sospechoso, pero ¿Cómo fue que empezaste a recordar?

—Bueno mientras estábamos el Maestro, Tendo y yo en uno de los templos, pasamos cerca de un famoso pozo de los desencantamientos. Hace que cualquier hechizo que tengas se deshaga. Tendo y yo estábamos escépticos además no creíamos que tuviéramos algún hechizo, pero uno de los habitantes del templo nos dijo que no perdíamos nada, entonces se hizo un pequeño ritual donde tenías que inhalar un incienso y beber agua de ese pozo, entonces tu aura emitiría un color en particular podría ser rojo o blanco, si despedías un color blanco te encontrabas a salvo de cualquier hechizo en cambio cuando yo lo hice mi aura salió roja, la persona que me realizo una técnica secreta, me dio un remedio y lo bebí, me dijo que alguien había usado en mi un poderoso incienso, no me dio detalles pero estuve en cama por 2 días con alta fiebre a causa del hechizo, después de ese tiempo vinieron a mi mente una serie de imágenes y fue cuando empecé a recordar lo sucedido con Shampoo aquel día, era una especie de recuerdos perdidos.

—Esto que me cuentas suena un poco irreal.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que creerme hijo, el maestro viajo a china a uno de los templos sagrados para saber acerca del incienso que el monje utilizo con nosotros, al parecer estaba muy interesado en aprender y lo que se necesita para llevarlo a acabo.

—Entiendo. —Ranma suspiro hondamente, se giró hacia su madre y la envolvió en sus brazos.-Creo que fui un Idiota mamá. —Le susurró al oído.

—No hijo solo las cosas no pasaron como debían pasar, Akane ya no está para ti, pero no veo el problema en que sean amigos, después de todo, en algún momento se llevaron bien.

—Tengo que terminar de averiguar y entonces veré que hacer.

La mañana del siguiente día había sido eterna para el artista marcial, desesperado termino sus deberes ayudando a Shampoo, siendo cuidadoso de no levantar sospechas, o que menos necesitaba es tener a Shampoo pegada a él, además si ella tenía algo que ver en lo que paso, no quería prevenirla.

Ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde y tenía que encontrarse con Nabiki, pondría en marcha su plan para poder salir del Neko-hanten, termino de limpiar algunas mesas y de entregar pedidos.

—Shampoo, iré un momento a casa de mis padres, pues tengo que ayudarles a realizar algunas cosas.

—No preocupar Ranma tu ir con mamá, yo terminar y en la noche poder intentar tener un hijo.

—Yo, bueno no lo sé Shampoo aún es pronto, esperemos un poco más, a que te recuperes por completo.

—Pero Shampoo estar bien. —Se acercó a él de forma sugestiva.-Shampoo ya estar recuperada. —Se colgó de su brazo, e intempestivamente lo beso, Ranma se incomodaba, no se había sentido así, desde su llegada a Nerima y el encuentro con Akane, Ranma no ha podido apartar de sus pensamiento a la peli azul, a veces maldiciéndola, otras veces extrañándola, pero siempre estaba presente, y ahora con la nueva intriga de lo raro de la situación por la cual pasaron Ranma y Akane tiempo atrás, no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si Shampoo tuvo algo que ver en todo eso, y hasta no aclarar sus dudas no podría volver a tocar a Shampoo, tampoco es que lo hiciera seguido, solo habían tendido intimidad la última vez que quedó embarazada,una vez después de eso, pero ahora ni siquiera se sentía capaz de corresponderle un beso.

—Shampoo...-Soltó su agarre un poco incómodo, le recordó a los viejos tiempos donde se sentía acosado por ella. —…Se me hace un poco tarde, y probablemente llegue muy noche, le prometí a mi padre que hablaríamos acerca de mi vida en china.

—Estar bien, Shampoo esperar en casa, no llegar tan tarde. —Dijo resignada, sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

Ranma corrió como si trajera un demonio tras él, salto de techo en techo para llegar hasta donde quedo de verse con Nabiki. Ella tenía rato esperándolo, caminaba ansiosa de un lado para otro tenía algo importante que decirle y a su vez Ranma tenía que contarle la versión de sus padres.

—¿Que hace el aquí Nabiki? —Gruño.

—Él es mi esposo así que no tienes por qué alterarte, además tenemos algo importante que decirte.

—¿De qué se trata?-Hablo un poco más tranquilo.

—Ranma, tanto tiempo sin vernos. —Dijo Ryoga sin inmutarse con los brazos atrás.

—Ryoga no estoy para tu saludo hipócrita.

—No es hipócrita, a mí me da gusto verte, al parecer tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas. —Hablo templado.

—Entonces di lo que tengas que decir.-Bufo molesto.

—Tienes que saber que yo nunca he estado con Akane, no de la manera en que dices que nos viste.

—Y ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso?

—Si hubiera pasado lo que tú dices, ten por seguro que jamás me hubiera apartado de su lado, yo amaba a Akane en ese entonces, además jamás me habría aprovechado de ella. Yo llegue a Nerima muchos meses después de su partida.

—¿Me darías tu palabra de honor?

—Te doy mi palabra de guerrero, nunca irrespete a Akane. —Nabiki se acercó a Ryoga, él la abrazo tiernamente por los hombros.

—Te creo. —Dijo serio. —Nabiki, entonces tenemos que descubrir lo que pasó. —Dijo impaciente.

—Papá me dio mucha información, al parecer sus viajes a las montañas eran para poder descubrir que fue lo sucedió aquel día.

—Entonces ya lo sabes, papá me dijo que el maestro Hapossai fue a China para aprender el ritual,y saber si estoy bajo el efecto de algún hechizo.

—Lo sé, yo creo que tenemos que hablar con Akane, ella tiene que saber de todo esto.

—Ella me va a odiar.-Dijo triste.

—Lo hará eso es casi seguro, pero tienes que hacerle saber que lo que viste fue muy real y hasta no descubrir cómo fue que paso, no puedes decirle nada a Shampoo ¿Entendido?

—Entiendo, pero lo mejor será no decirle nada aun, hasta que tengamos pruebas de todo lo que pasó.

—Quizá tengas razón, así lo haremos entonces.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando todo esto. —revolvía desesperado su cabello.

—¿Sabes que sería una buena idea?

—No.

—Sabes que mi hermana esta buscado un instructor de artes marciales, porque no te postulas.-Le guiño el ojo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Se burlaba. — Akane no me quiere cerca.

—Al menos deberías intentarlo, no pierdes nada, estarías un poco cercano de ella, por otro lado harías lo que más te gusta, practicar en el Dojo y enseñar a los mas pequeños.

—Me gustaría mucho enseñar lo que se, pero…no podré escaparme de Shampoo, tengo casi todo el día ocupado ayudando en el restaurante.

—Pero eso tiene una solución, déjamelo a mí.

—Esa sonrisa arrogante me da escalofríos Nabiki, no has cambiado nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Solo escalofríos? Yo creí que estarías muerto de miedo.-Sonrió de medio lado.- Entonces Ranma, nos vemos después.

—Sí. —Ryoga y Nabiki se estaban alejando de él pero su voz los detuvo.-Ryoga, tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa.

—Descuida, no hay problema Ranma.

—Me la pase odiándote todo este tiempo y no tuviste nada que ver.

—¿Por qué no hacemos las paces con un combate?

—Me encantara ver el nivel al que has llegado.

Ryoga con una sonrisa de medio lado respondió. —Ya habrá tiempo para ello ahora lo importante es descubrir lo que les paso aquel día.

—Entiendo, así será.

Ryoga siguió su camino.

Ranma se quedó un rato pensativo, subió a un edificio alto, el viento golpeaba su rostro, ya estaba anocheciendo y se sentía frió, y sobre sus hombros caía un enorme peso de culpa, por un momento pensó en salir corriendo y destrozar todo cuanto encontrara, pero otra idea asalto su mente.

Camino alrededor del Dojo Tendo, esperando a que cayera la madrugada, sabía que no podía intentar nada con ella, porque su compromiso se lo impedía ni siquiera lo pretendería, aceptaba su cruel destino.

Pero nadie, le podía impedir querer verla solo un poco, recordar el tiempo en que los pequeños detalles iban llenos de cortejos secretos, en su época de adolescentes, cuando ella le dedicaba las más hermosas sonrisas.

Era verdad que aún había cosas que no tenía claras, pero ella siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos de una u otra manera, y ahora que Ryoga le dio su palabra, él no debía seguir dudando de ella.

Al descubrir que toda la casa estaba oscura, decidió entrar, primero pensó en subir aparecer por la ventana, pero prefirió hacerlo por la puerta. Entro sigiloso casi nada había cambiado en esa casa, subió, las escaleras no había luna lo que hacía que todo estuviera en penumbras, su vista se había adaptado a la oscuridad y podía ver levemente el pasillo que lo conducía finalmente hasta el cuarto de Akane, vio ese pato amarillo colgado de la puerta, tomo la perilla pero no tuvo el valor de entrar, recargo su cuerpo en la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo. Su flequillo cubrió su rostro y lloro, como nunca lo había hecho, lleno de desdicha y de frustración deseaba con toda su alma poder arreglar las cosas, decirle que fue un tonto que haría lo que fuera porque ella le regalara u beso.

Y sintiendo el peso de la culpa recorrer por completo su cuerpo y su alma se maldijo, por todo el dolor que el solo se causó, pero también se propuso que desde ese momento haría hasta lo imposible por encontrar la respuesta y se dijo que si Shampoo estaba involucrada no descansaría hasta hacerla pagar, desde ese momento todo cambiaría…

* * *

Queridos amigos, hasta aquí otro capítulo, no me queda mas que agradecer a quien se toma la molesta de dejarme un review.

**CristaniaKarly. com: **Hola! he tenido el placer de platicar contigo a través de PM eres una excelente persona, gracias por el apoyo! te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Kagome Saotome:** Hola Kagome! Muchas gracias por tu Review, me llena de alegría que te guste la historia!, y es verdad, Shampoo hizo las cosas sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos,la felicidad estará presente para ambos por pequeños lapsos, hasta que después de algunos años sea completa para nuestros protagonistas, muchas gracias por leer!

**nancyricoleon**: ¡Hola! Ojala haya y haya podido aclarar tu duda sobre Nabiki y Ryoga y la empresa T&amp;H. muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tu constancia para/conmigo ¡Un beso!

**LaylaMt: **Tu nombre me recuerda a un personaje de mi pasado fic, me da gusto que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi historia muchas gracias, que bien que te atrapo! Y ese Patito le dará dolores de cabeza mortales a Ranma y no, no precisamente por Shampoo. Que tengas un excelente día, Un abrazo fuerte. y gracias por tu Review

**Akane-kun19: **Akane! Me da gusto que tengas la confianza de decirme tu punto de vista afortunadamente he podido platicar por PM, y he de decirte que me pareces una chica honesta, directa y eso siempre se aprecia de una persona, muchas gracias por tu review. :D espero te guste este capítulo. ¡Un beso!

**SNom: **Hola SNom, primero gracias por tu review, Vaya, que te digo? Espero que la historia pueda atraparte en este o en cualquier otro capitulo, que tengas un excelente día, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Saphira:** Que honor que me sea para mi tu primer review, espero leerte por aquí seguido, mil gracias.

Por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, a esas dos personitas que se han vuelto indispensables para mi, gracias por compartir conmigo y ser mi cómplice en este proyecto tan importante cariño! **Akane Redfox, **Te reamo, loca!Nos leemos por whats bby! Sin duda este fue un lugar extraño donde los vine a encontrar,pero ahora que los tengo (no cerca, que mas quisiera yo) no tan fácil se desharán de mi. Mi querido y maravilloso amigo **PFernando**, Siempre con las mas preciosas y precisas palabras de aliento ¿Que haría yo sin ellas? Son todo lo que necesito, sin duda son mis dos honorables personas favoritas! ¡Los quiero! Te leo en Fb como cada mañana.

Y sin nada mas que decir,¡Les deseo lo mejor siempre!

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	6. De amor, y otras curiosidades

¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Rama 1/2 que aquí menciono no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, no asi la historia que ha salido de la cabeza de esta servidora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Antes de iniciar me gustaría corresponder al gesto y hermoso detalle que ha tenido para conmigo, mi querido amigo Pfernando en su genial historia "**Venganza Implacable**" permitiéndome dedicarles es capitulo, así que **PFernando** y **Akane Redfox** esto es para ustedes, por que han estado ahí "Al pie del cañón".

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6:"**De amor, y otras curiosidades**"

5 años atrás, 2 años después de la boda…

En medio de un espeso bosque, saltando de rama en rama para evitar golpes, se encontraba el chico de la poca visión, con movimientos milimétricamente calculados, el Kusariagama pasó rozado su cabeza, se ha vuelto muy sensitivo, cosa que ha desarrollado a causa de su falta de visión, pues podría no ver el artefacto pero podía sentirlo, escuchar su movimiento, lo que también lo hacía peligroso, y gracias a Akane y al entrenamiento que han tenido ha podido desarrollar mejor sus otros sentidos. Akane daba todo de sí, para perfeccionar sus técnicas con el arma.

Ella lo observaba con furia, debía derrotarlo, él era un gran maestro, pero ella tenía claro que quería que ser igual o mejor que él, mientras hacía girar la cadena del Kusarigama que en la punta tenía un pesado cono con una peligrosa punta. Con la agilidad felina se abalanzó sobre el con un grito de batalla, Mousse hábilmente vio sus movimientos y se adelantó a ellos, se abrió por completo de pies y de un golpe en la pierna toco un punto de presión para adormecerla, pero eso no la detuvo se equilibró en el otro, se giró y con la cadena alcanzo un brazo de Mousse, jalo fuerte la cadena para acercarlo a ella, el movimiento fue tan rápido que en menos de un segundo ya tenía el filo del kusarigama en el cuello.

Mousse apretó la muñeca de Akane haciéndola retroceder poco a poco apartando de su cuello la filosa arma, lo consiguió, la empujo un poco y se puso en guardia, basta de jugar pensó. De un salto se fue sobre ella y logro desarmarla, entonces comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Akane se volvía solo un poco más vulnerable, aun así esquivo bien los golpes, Mousse le aplico un par de llaves y por fin pudo vencerla tomo a Akane del brazo y la levanto haciéndola dar un giro y la apreso contra el suelo inmovilizando sus pies con los suyos, sus manos sujetándolas sobre su cabeza, y agitado inflaba su pecho tras cada bocanada de aire se acercó al rostro de Akane.

—Se acabó, gane.-Dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

Akane se sonrojo ante la cercanía de Mousse. —E…Esta bien, ganaste.

Mousse se levantó y la ayudo a incorporarse le extendió su mano, Akane aceptó.

—Mousse, deberíamos de ir al pueblo, las provisiones están por terminarse.

—No te preocupes, iremos mañana.

—Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte.-Estaba recargada en una gran roca.

—¿Qué pasa?- Se acercó a ella.

—Es que, el dinero otra vez se nos está terminando.

—Lo resolveremos, sé que no ocupamos mucho aquí en el bosque pero siempre es necesario por cualquier imprevisto o nuestras provisiones.

—Yo, podría trabajar algunas semanas para tener un poco más.

—Si es lo que quieres está bien, pero tratare de juntar lo más que pueda para que no sea necesario que lo hagas.

—Mousse es lo que quiero, necesito sentir que te apoyo, eres mi mejor amigo.

Él suspiro resignado. —Está bien, mañana iremos al pueblo y buscaremos trabajo, pero no debe ser ningún trabajo pesado, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez.

—¡Eres un exagerado!—Dijo molesta.

—¡Akane! Descargar barcos, junto con 50 hombres todos con malas intenciones, no es exagerado, ¡Te pudo pasar algo!

—Mousse, ¡Yo se defenderme!

—No lo dudo, pero esos no son lugares para una señorita como tú.

—Mousse…-Bajo la mirada.

—Prométeme que no buscaras ningún trabajo riesgoso.-Se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros…De un árbol, ya se había quitado sus gafas e irremediablemente la confundió con uno.

—Lo prometo, será algo fácil.-Se sonrojo un poco ante la preocupación de su amigo.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a buscar los baños termales.

Akane subió la mirada y se dio cuenta del error de su amigo, sonrió para sí negando con la cabeza, se acercó a él, lo tomo del brazo y camino junto a Mousse hablando de trivialidades.

* * *

En la aldea de las amazonas, la vida de Shampoo y Ranma pasaba de caótica a pasiva en cuestión de horas, el no cedía a la petición de Shampoo para tener hijos, para evitarla Ranma de iba por largas temporadas a entrenar y cuando regresaba, trataba toda costa de no mantener contacto íntimo, Shampoo se molestaba pero no lo forzaba.

Una mañana de Abril Shampoo reposaba sobre el pecho de su esposo, levantaba la mirada para observarlo dormir, lo veía siempre con el ceño fruncido parecía que no descansaba, acaricio su rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. Lo iba a despertar cuando lo escucho balbucear, algunas palabras que para ella tenían mucho sentido.

—Akane, Ryoga-Dijo casi inaudible.- ¿Por qué me traicionaste?-Y su ceño se fruncía un poco más.

Shampoo se quedó estática ya habían pasado 2 años desde su boda, 2 años desde que consiguió su cometido pero por más que pasara el tiempo Ranma no olvida a aquella mujer violenta, y menos olvida la traición de ellos, en días como esos se cuestionaba si habría hecho lo correcto, se preguntaba cómo sería la vida con Mousse, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, cuando se giro pudo ver que Ranma ya estaba despierto, entonces fingió una enorme sonrisa y felicidad.

—Buenos días Shampoo.-Dijo estirando los brazos y bostezando, hablando mandarín.

—Buenos días mi amor.-Se acercó a él seductora y lo beso, Ranma respondió pero corto el beso que se estaba tornando más apasionado por parte de Shampoo.

Se separó de ella y se metió al baño para ducharse.

—¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?-Le grito fuera del baño

—Un poco de pescado está bien.-Contestó Ranma.

—Muy bien enseguida estará listo.

Ranma estaba un poco intranquilo, ya hacía un año que dejo de buscar información de Akane, se había convencido de que ella no lo amaba y por tanto el la empezaba a olvidar, o eso creía Shampoo no era ni la mínima parte de lo que Akane fue para él, pero ella lo quería, se esforzaba para que el llegara a amarla, y si bien era cierto que no la amaba, la quería y apreciaba por todo lo que hacía por él, era un ama de casa ejemplar además de excelente guerrera, y le ha tenido paciencia en la cuestión de la descendencia, por tanto su actitud hacia ella era tranquila y serena.

Estaban desayunando y platicando de lo importante que era su empleo en las pozas de Jusenkyo tenía un año de trabajar cerca de las pozas, como guía de turista le iba muy bien con el sueldo y las propinas.

—Iré al pueblo para llamar a mi madre, tiene meses que no hablo con ella.-Decía mientras ponía en su boca un poco de pescado.

—Podrías traerme algunas cosas que necesito, son víveres.

—Claro dame una lista y te traeré todo.—Le sonrió contento.

Ranma fue hacia el lugar donde había un teléfono, estaba a más de 1 hora de camino. El lugar era un muy pequeño pueblo, donde había solo caminos rurales rodeados de plantíos. Hizo las compras para Shampoo y termino en un pequeño local donde vendían comida, saludo amable con una sonrisa al dueño un pequeño anciano dueño del lugar, quien le hizo una seña afirmativa, Ranma ya sabía que eso significaba la autorización para hablar por teléfono. Camino hasta la repisa donde había un viejo y sucio teléfono de disco color marrón, lo más rápido que pudo marco el número telefónico de la casa de sus padres.

Sonó un par de veces antes de escuchar la voz de Nodoka, para el, escucharla fue conciliador, pero con un simple 'hola', él podía percibir tristeza en la voz de su mamá.

—¿Mamá? soy yo.

—¡Ranma, hijo que alegría escucharte!

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el viejo?

—Yo estoy bien, y tu padre, se fue con Soun a las montañas pero está bien, se comunica conmigo cada tercer día.

—Qué bueno mamá, con todo y su mal carácter lo he extrañado.

—Lo se hijo él también te extraña, por eso es que se va para distraerse.

—Al menos no te da problema de dinero ni gastos, por cierto el dinero, lo has recibido.

—Completo hijo, no te apures que yo lo cuidare, ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ese dinero?

—No mamá, yo tengo lo que necesito.

—Está bien entiendo. Ranma hijo ¿Cuándo te darás una vuelta por Japón?

—Me gustaría decir que pronto iré mamá, pero por ahora no lo haré.

—Ranma, sé que tienes responsabilidades y no es nada _**honorable**_ que las dejes solo por visitar a tu madre, pero tampoco te niego que te extraño, y cuando puedas venir estaré llena de felicidad por volverte a ver.

—Gracias mamá, en cuanto pueda iré a saludarte.

—Esperare impaciente, todo este tiempo se me ha hecho eterno hijo, sin ti y sin Akane por aquí todo está muy solo y silencioso.

—¡No la menciones mamá!-Apretó los dientes.

—Lo siento no quise hacerlo.

— No…no mamá yo lo siento…no debí gritar.

—Has cambiado hijo, te siento triste, diferente.

—Supongo que eso debe ser, mamá tengo que irme.

—Cuídate mucho Ranma.

—Tú también mamá, le darle saludos a Shampoo de tu parte.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo no se los he enviado.-La escucho seria.

—Entiendo, entonces no lo haré, pensé que ya lo habías aceptado.

—Lo respeto hijo, porque fue tu decisión, pero no lo acepto y no pretendo hacerlo.

—Nos vemos pronto mamá.

—Aquí te esperare hijo...

* * *

En Nerima las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, Ryoga ya tenía más de un año viviendo en el Dojo Tendo, aun no tenía noticias de Akane, solo lo que Nabiki le decía, que entrenaba con Mousse, que se movían constantemente, cosa que lo tenía intranquilo, pero por alguna extraña razón la costumbre de estar con la familia Tendo le gustaba, e inconscientemente estar cerca de la mediana de las Tendo también.

Esa noche apareció Nabiki al pie de las escaleras, Ryoga no pudo evitar su sonrojo, llevaba una minifalda blanca que le hacía lucir sus bien cuidadas y torneadas piernas, ella no era deportista ni mucho menos, al parecer tenía muy buena genética. Llevaba también una bonita blusa negra sin mangas, con tacones altos negros.

La perspicaz Nabiki sabía que no le era indiferente a Ryoga, utilizo todos los trucos para saber cuándo un chico babeaba por ella, el últimamente había dejado de hablar de Akane, lo que la ponía un poco contenta al bajar las escaleras pudo notar que Ryoga casi tiene una hemorragia nasal al verla, pero no le hacía sentir bien, espantaba todas esas falsas ilusiones por que Ryoga se casaría con Akane en cuanto ella pusiera un pie en Nerima.

—¿Entonces llegaras muy noche? —Pregunto inquieto el chico de la bandana.

—No lo sé, es una fiesta de la universidad, probablemente me tarde Ryoga.

—P…Pero yo podría acompañarte hasta ese lugar.-Dijo nervioso.

—No Ryoga, Tatewaki pasara por mí y el me traerá.

—Ese tipo, no me cae nada bien.-Apretó los nudillos.

—Tranquilo cuñadito, no tienes nada que temer.

Ryoga sintió extraño, Nabiki nunca había usado ese sobrenombre con él…frunció el ceño.

—Pe..pe..pero. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Nabiki vertiera un balde con agua al chico, convirtiéndose al instante en P-Chan

La bocina de un auto sonó, y Nabiki tomo al cerdito lo miro fijamente para decirle unas palabras.

—Nos vemos después Ryoga.

En cuanto escucho alejarse al auto, el pequeño cerdo comenzó con su persecución, no debía perder el auto de vista, o de lo contrario se extraviaría y le costaría trabajo regresar al Dojo, la empezó a perseguir por mero impulso, se sentía enojado, nunca antes le había pasado eso, ni siquiera con Akane a quien le profesaba amor eterno, pensó que quizá se tratara de un amor de hermano protector y solo eso.

Llegaron hasta el lugar del evento y guardo su distancia. Vio bajar a Tatewaki del auto y ponerse a un costado de la puerta para abrirla, tomo la mano de Nabiki y la ayudo a bajar del auto, ella se veía sonriente, Kuno se acercó a su oído y le dijo algunas palabras que hicieron que Nabiki sonriera.

Ryoga ahora estaba colérico, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y partirle la cara al kendoista pasaron las horas y ellos no salían, después de un rato de tranquilizarse analizo su situación pensó que seguramente ella se la estaría pasando bien, además no tendría por qué hacer todo un drama por su futura cuñada, él se casaría con Akane, el sueño de su vida se vería materializado, pensando estaba por retirarse del lugar cuando a lo lejos vio a Nabiki colgada del brazo de Tatewaki muy sonriente, él le abrió la puerta del auto, pero antes de dejarla subir la beso despacio, dulce, Nabiki le respondió envolviendo su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

Ryoga los observaba cabizbajo lleno de tristeza prefirió retirarse del lugar, si ella era feliz tenía que aceptarlo, no podía desearle otra cosa a su futura cuñada.

Al siguiente día, todos estaban preocupados pues Ryoga no aparecía por ningún lugar, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, cuando se escuchó la llegada del chico de la bandana amarilla a la casa Tendo.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Nabiki no espero a que terminara la frase cuando una sonora bofetada se estrelló contra su rostro.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —Lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Por qué me golpeas!?-Dijo molesto.

—¡Nos tenías preocupados!

—Y eso a ti que más te da, yo solo vengo por mis cosas.

—¿Te vas? ¿No esperaras a mi hermana? —dijo Nabiki de forma fría, la careta de siempre ocultando el impacto de las palabras de Ryoga.

—No, estoy cansado de esperar, necesito regresar a mi lugar en el bosque.-Hablo gélidamente.

—Estas consciente de que si te vas podrías ya no ser el heredero de Dojo. —Quemaba la carta que siempre le funcionaba con Ryoga pero esta vez, el parecía hablar en serio sobre irse.

—¿Sabes qué Nabiki? ¡No me interesa!, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, la ambición, yo busco mi felicidad no me interesa lo material.

—Está bien, has lo que quieras.

—¡No esperaba tu autorización! —Furioso camino hacia su habitación perdiéndose en el inténtenlo. Hasta que por fin después de varios portazos encontró su alcoba.

Ryoga empaco sus cosas, era difícil dejar el Dojo pero necesitaba alejarse, paso la noche anterior pensando en que es lo que le pasaba, y esos sentimientos que no entendía. Se despidió de todos excepto de Nabiki que no se encontraba en la casa, quizá salió con su novio pensó Ryoga molesto.

Soun, entendía y aceptaba perfectamente la decisión del chico, creía que se había cansado de esperar a Akane e iría a buscarla siendo ignorante por completo de los sentimientos de Ryoga hacia su hija mediana.

Así un poco áspero y con algo extraño en el pecho, terminaron los días de Ryoga instalado en el Dojo Tendo, siendo la mano derecha de Soun…Pero no por mucho tiempo, el distraído chico de la bandana Regresaba todas las mañanas sin quererlo, parecía que el Dojo Tendo tenía un imán para atraerlo, pero antes de que alguien se percatara de su presencia se iba nuevamente, habían pasado unos meses, hasta que un día, Nabiki lo alcanzo a ver.

—¡Ryoga!

Al escuchar su nombre se tensó por completo, el cabello se le erizo, lo que había estado evitando por mese hoy estaba pasando y lo peor de todo con Nabiki.

Volteo nervioso tartamudeando. —Na…Nabiki, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Aquí vivo genio, mejor dime ¿Tu qué haces por aquí?

—Bueno…yo, yo estoy de paso. —Estaba por seguir su camino hasta que Nabiki lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

—Ryoga, regresa a casa.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —Pregunto en un tono muy bajo.

—Papá no es el mismo.-Dijo cruzada de brazos.

—No sé si sea buena idea, yo no tengo nada que hacer en el Dojo.

—Entiendo, no debí molestarte, que te vaya bien Ryoga.-Dijo sin un ápice de sentimiento.

Ryoga, se quedó contrariado pero pensó que una oportunidad se le estaba escapando, el tiempo alejado del Dojo le hizo bien para darse cuenta que ahí tenía un hogar, y pudo descubrir parte de sus sentimiento hacia la mujer más fría y avariciosa de todo Japón, era todo raro no dejaba de pensar en ella y eso lo enojaba no sabía el porqué de los celos hacia la mediana de las Tendo, pensó por un momento más y decidió que lo mejor era regresar para esperar a Akane y dejar que i Nabiki hiciera su vida con Tatewaki.

—Supongo que no tengo problema en quedarme unos días.

Nabiki sonrió de medio lado complacida.

Ryoga de nuevo se instaló y Soun Tendo lo recibió con gusto, recibieron la visita de Kasumi quien tenía meses de casada con Tofu en una boda sencilla pero significativa, donde les hizo falta la presencia de Akane. Reunidos alrededor del Kotatsu dieron la noticia de que pronto serian padres. Soun estaba lleno de felicidad, su primer nieto, su primer heredero, aunque Tofu no quiso heredar el Dojo, se encargaría de que el pequeño o pequeña supiera todo sobre el estilo libre Tendo.

Parte de la noche se la pasaron festejando Soun Ryoga, Tofu y Nabiki con algunos vasos de sake que les servía el patriarca de la familia, mucho rato después con una Kasumi muy cansada decidieron retirarse, Soun ya muy mareado ayudado por Ryoga llego a su habitación.

Poco después Ryoga hizo lo mismo entro a su habitación para descansar después de semanas de estar lejos de la casa de los Tendo, hoy después de mucho tiempo se sintió en casa.

A Nabiki, el sake también le había hecho efecto, pero no mucho se encontraba perfectamente consiente.

—Creo que soy una terrible hermana Akane. —Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su alcoba tras ella. —Al desear que no regreses tan pronto, para no perderlo por completo. —Dio un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su cama. —No sé en qué momento fue, pero…pero, el me gusta. —Se levantó y tomo su pijama favorito, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.

Tomo valor vio su reflejo en espejo limpio un poco sus ojos, sonrió de medio lado y salió decidida de su recamara, nada le importaba, tenía que decir lo que sentía, quizá sería el sake la que la hacía actuar de aquella forma, o el cumulo de sentimientos a punto de estallar, atravesó el pasillo con paso firme y segundos después el valor desapareció, regresaba a su habitación pero a medio camino para su sorpresa Ryoga iba saliendo del baño, vestía una camiseta negra y sus pantalones del mismo color, quedaron a unos metros de distancia, se vieron directamente a los ojos, los dos destilaban pura pasión, Ryoga trato de mantener sus impulsos bajo control, pero fue imposible su instinto animal salió a flote, eso se lo debía al sake definitivamente pues nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo con ninguna chica, incluso si Akane estuviera cerca, dudaría mucho en hacerlo. Con ella era completamente diferente, Nabiki le hacía sentir que se volvería loco si no lo hacía, apretó los puños, tratando de lidiar con esas secretas fantasías que ocupaban su mente cuando ella estaba cerca, Ryoga pensaba que no habría otra oportunidad tan perfecta como esa, el instinto y el deseo ganaron, esfumo los metros que quedaban de distancia, y en un beso urgido y necesitado se apodero de sus labios.

Nabiki al sentir que se aproximaba a ella sonrió y cuando sintió los labios de Ryoga sobre ella, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, rodeo el cuello de Ryoga con sus brazos impidiendo que se apartara de él, entre apasionados besos caminaban torpemente hacia la habitación de Ryoga, pero se encontraron antes con una pared, donde con fuerza la recargo en ella continuando su sesión de besos, necesitados y cargados de pasión.

Ryoga acaricio su rostro con una de sus manos y se separó un segundo para pronunciar unas palabras muy agitadas.

—Déjalo. —Dijo antes de un ardiente beso

— ¿Qué? — Contesto Nabiki entre jadeos.

—Deja a Tatewaki, quiero ser el único. —Junto su frente a la de Nabiki y la miraba fijamente a los Ojos. —El único que reciba tus besos y el único que te acaricie.

Nadie le había hablado de esa forma, ni siquiera en sus sueños más pervertidos—Yo…no lo sé…

—Necesito que solo seas para mí, yo…yo te prometo que buscare mi cura para…para que me aceptes.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa… lo dejare. —Dio un largo suspiro, no le dijo que la relación con Kuno termino justo después de que Ryoga se fue de casa, Nabiki decía que el motivo de su rompimiento fue una diferencia irreconciliable, lo cierto fue que en una de sus citas y mientras la besaba pronuncio otro nombre "Akane" y eso fue todo para la relación de Nabiki y Kuno por sobre todo ella tenía dignidad.

Ryoga sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de Nabiki, le estaba correspondiendo. —Quiero estar contigo siempre Nabiki Tendo.

—Eso lo veremos. —Sonrió y lo llevo hacia la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente no había mucho que decir, desnudos sobre el futon de Ryoga, la luz del sol empezaba a sorprenderlos colándose por las persianas, Ryoga fue el primero en despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño cuerpo ofreciéndole su espalda delicada, de color porcelana, completamente desnuda, entonces miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior sonrió después de un gran sonrojo y casi sangrado nasal, se acercó a ella dio una serie de pequeños besos al hombro de su acompañante, antes de abrazarla ella al sentir el abrazo lentamente despertó, se giró para verlo a los ojos, se sonrieron mutuamente y de nuevo entre besos cargados de pasión se entregaron uno al otro.

* * *

Semanas después Akane se encontraba completamente relajada y recostada a un lado del rio en una montaña lejana, Mousse Regresaba para encontrarse con ella, después de pasar toda la mañana en un pueblo cercano.

—¡AKANE! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?-Grito cerca de ella, no se había dado cuenta que la tenía a unos metros de distancia, he hizo que se asustara.

—¡MOUSSE!, me asustaste. ¡Te he dicho que no te quites los lentes!

El chico no siguió la discusión enseguida se puso los lentes y le extendió la mano para entregarle un papel. La veía encantado esperando a que terminara de leer, y cuando Akane asumo una sonrisa él también lo hizo.

—¡Mousse, tenemos que ir a ese torneo!

El no hizo más que asentir contento.

-Sera en 2 semanas así que no tenemos que perder tiempo tendremos que ir hacia allá, tomaremos el tren para llegar lo antes posible.-Comento Mousse entusiasmado.

—¡Sí! Vamos.

Tomaron sus cosas, debido a que siempre se la pasaban viajando no cargaban con mucho únicamente lo necesario, Akane había comprado un traje nuevo, después de arduo trabajo, se había consentido comprándose un traje de entrenamiento ceñido a su cuerpo, desde el cuello los pies y manos, de color negro, parecía toda un sexy ninja, y lo estrenaría el día del torneo. Todo el viaje estuvo lleno de entusiasmo, Akane se sentía confiada después de 2 años podría ver el fruto de su entrenamiento. Mousse se sentía orgulloso de Akane el tiempo que ha tenido de convivencia ha podido conocer todos los aspectos, la ha visto llorar, reír, sufrir, se han vuelto tan cercanos que poco a poco se ha visto involucrado en extraños sentimientos, está confundido pues se ha convencido de que a la persona a quien ama es Shampoo, y no importa que ella este casada, el, en silencio siempre la amaría, pero Akane era una mujer muy tierna, con un dulce carácter siempre y cuando no la hiciera enojar, podía sentir su calor al contacto con ella cada que tienen un entrenamiento, el roce de su cuerpo al hacer alguna llave, lo ha llevado a acostumbrarse a estar con ella. Cada que se ve obligado a separarse, cuenta las horas los minutos, hasta el momento de regresar a su lado.

El torneo paso rápido, duro solo 2 días era un torneo de corto alcance, por lo que los participantes fueron muy pocos, las contrincantes de Akane sucumbieron ante ella fácilmente, la única rival que le dio batalla y tuvo que usar un poco más de su fuerza fue con Kimiko, una extraña y engreída chica, algunas otras participantes caían derrotadas después de segundos de haber iniciado la pelea, en la categoría femenil no hubo dudas, la peliazul arraso, gano el primero lugar, y Mousse después de sufrir algunos combates también consiguió la victoria Akane recibió el premio de ambos y corrió a la enfermería donde estaban atendiendo al chico pato, pues tras el último enfrentamiento, un golpe en la cabeza casi lo saca de combate.

Entro empujando a todo mundo, preguntando ansiosa por el chico. Hasta que por fin le contestó entró veloz a la habitación azotando la puerta.

—¡Mousse!-Se abalanzo sobre el en un tierno abrazo.—¿Cómo estás? —Dijo mientras revisaba sus heridas.

Al verla, el chico casi sufre una hemorragia nasal el tenerla tan cerca con ese traje que le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, le hacía sentirse nervioso.

—A…Akane estoy, bien no te preocupes solo son unos raspones.

—¿Cómo que unos raspones? ¡Mírate, estas todo herido!-Observaba que tenía vendada la cabeza un hombro y un tobillo.

—No es para tanto, al tal Mao le fue peor.-Reía nervioso.

—En eso tienes razón le costara más trabajo recuperarse, estuviste muy bien Mousse, estoy orgullosa de ser tu alumna.

—Akane…Gracias. —Dijo un poco cohibido.

—Vámonos de Aquí, hoy nos quedaremos en alguna pensión, en cuanto te recuperes regresaremos a los bosques.

La noche cayó sobre una ciudad al norte de Japón, y cada uno se encontraba en su habitación pensativo. Pronto se reunirían para cenar en un lugar cercano querían festejar su triunfo.

Llego la hora acordada tocaron a la puerta de Akane. Cuando abrió sonrió al ver a Mousse con una de sus mejores túnicas negra con adornos color dorados, la usaba solo para ocasiones especiales, y Mousse se sorprendió al ver a Akane con un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco, ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto hasta la rodilla, con un sencillo brillo en los labios y una peineta en un costado de su cabello.

—A…Akane, t…Te, t…Te vez bonita. —Dijo finalmente.

—Gracias Mousse, tu…Tu también te vez bien. —Se sonrojo ligeramente.

—¿Nos vamos?-Akane asintió y tomo su brazo.

Con una cena amena, tomaron un par de vasos de sake, y volvieron a la posada, caminaron hasta la habitación de Akane donde la dejaría y él se retiraría a su lugar.

—Me la pase muy bien Mousse, tenemos que ganar más torneos para tener noches como esta.

—No es necesario que ganemos torneos, deberíamos de consentirnos de vez en cuando.

—Es verdad. —Se hizo un incómodo silencio y de pronto el techo se volvió un lugar interesante para observar.

—Entonces te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, que descanses.

Akane cerró su puerta y se disponía a tomar un baño para descansar. Pero tocaron su puerta nuevamente. Se acercó y abrió la puerta.

—¿Mousse? ¿Pasa algo?

—Akane Tendo, quise venir antes de que se esfume el valor.

—¿Valor?-Akane levanto una ceja.

—Sí, el valor de esto…—Y sin más la beso, toscamente, Akane abrió los ojos por completo, la tomó por sorpresa, quiso enojarse separase y mandarlo de un martillazo al otro lado de la ciudad, pero no lo hizo, todo esto apenas duro unos segundos, cuando ella iba a responder el beso, él se separó apenado.

—Perdóname Akane, no debí hacerlo, creo que el valor ya se ha esfumado. —Salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a la chica de ojos terracota completamente confundida.

Akane cerró la puerta tomo un baño y se quedó pensando toda la noche en ese beso, en Ranma, recordaba los labios del artista marcial en estado de Nekoken, lo suave que se sentían, y que ya jamás volvería a sentir, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su almohada, siempre supo que tenía que seguir adelante, que el recuerdo de Ranma en algún momento tenía que ser borrado, pero ¿Mousse? Él era su maestro, no podría o ¿Si?

Una noche Mousse lo intento nuevamente estaban sentado a la luz de una fogata.

—Akane…

—Dime

—¡Akane, me gustas!

—¡Mousse!-No pensó que él se fuera a declarar.

—¡Ya lo dije! ¡Me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia! —Los lentes se le empañaron, pero no hubo respuesta Akane se quedó estática por mucho rato, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Mousse. Se levantó del lugar y entro a su tienda.

—Lo siento Mousse ahora no. —Dijo lo suficiente fuerte para que el escuchara.

Pasaron 2 meses y la relación entre los 2 mejores amigos, se distancio, ambos se encontraban en el bosque, ya casi no entrenaban, Mousse se sentí a apenado, le ofreció disculpas, que Akane acepto pero la relación no fue la misma, él se iba a trabajar todos los días y regresaba a su campamento ya entrada la noche, para no molestar a Akane, situación que a ella la llenaba de tristeza.

Un día Akane también fue al pueblo para comprar algunos artículos personales mousse trabajaba como ayudante en una tienda de vivieres. Entonces lo vio, una jovencita se acercó insinuándose a Mousse, parecía que en cualquier momento esa mujer lo besaría, una vena salto de su frente, y apretó fuerte lo puños, el muy tonto no llevaba las gafas puestas, pero eso no hacia menos el enojo que sentía, apenas hace dos meses, le robo un beso un verdadero beso el primero para ella, y ahora estaba ahí con otra dejándose casi seducir por aquella chica.

—¡MOUSSE! — Grito colérica.

El pobre chico al escuchar la voz de Akane se puso alerta, el aura que sentía era descomunal, Akane estaba realmente enfadada. Tenía rato queriendo deshacerse de aquella molesta chica que no lo dejaba en paz. Recordó que tenía que ponerse los lentes, rápidamente lo hizo y entonces vio a Akane acercarse a él.

—¡Mousse! ¿¡Se puede saber quién es tu amiga!?

—¡Akane! Yo, yo…Yo no la conozco, ella se acercó a mí.-Dijo desesperado

—Si claro. —Dijo irónica.

Entonces la chica extraña de cabello castaño hablo.

—Así que te llamas Mousse, no sabía que tenías novia. —Dijo sin soltar al chico.

—¡YO NO SOY SU NOVIA! –Gruño.

—Entonces, si no eres su novia, ¿Nos podrías dar un poco de privacidad?

Akane lo pensó detenidamente por más que se molestara esa chica tenía razón ella no era novia de Mousse. Pero le molestaba, y le molestaba mucho que estuviera cerca de el sin embargo actuó como siempre, a la defensiva.

—¡Quien sería novia de un pato cualquiera! Tienes razón no tengo por qué interrumpir su privacidad.

Y salió a prisa del lugar.

—¡AKANE ESPERA! —Corrió tras ella.

La alcanzo hasta el campamento estaba encerrada dentro de su tienda.

—Akane, necesitamos hablar. —Dijo tranquilo,

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Por favor, sal un momento Tendo.

Akane tardo casi una hora en salir de su tienda, había pensado la situación, y no había otra explicación que un acto muy infantil de su parte, así que le ofrecería disculpas a Mousse.

Tímida vio la espalda de Mousse, sentado en una roca preparando la comida.

—Lo siento Mousse, no debí ponerme así, yo no tengo derecho a prohibirte salir con alguien.

Mousse sonrió. —Estoy contento.

—Después de lo que te hice ¿Estas contento?

—Sí. —Dijo sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso que hiciste allá, se llaman celos, y no puedo estar más contento al saber que la mujer que me gusta sienta celos de mí.

—¿Con que eso es lo que piensas? olvídalo, ¡Yo no estaría celosa de ti!

—Entonces no te importara que invite a la chica con la que me viste a pasar un rato con nosotros.

Akane furiosa apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. —¡Haz lo que quieras, no creas que me importa! —se levantó y se encerró nuevamente en su tienda.

Mousse no dejaba esa sonrisa soñadora.

—¿Akane? —Le decía tranquilo mientras terminaba de cocinar.

—¡No me molestes, no quiero hablar contigo! —Hablaba furiosa.

—¿Tendo, puedes salir un momento? —Seguía sonriendo.

—¡NO!

—Solo un segundo.

—Ya dije que ¡NO!

— ¡AKANE! ¡VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Akane se asustó ante el grito de Mousse, debía estar muy enojado para gritarle así, lentamente abrió la tienda, y se colocó tímida al lado de Mousse.

— ¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?

—Puedes calmarte. — Se levantó y se colocó frente a Akane, suspiro hondamente. —Akane, lo repetiré una vez más. —Espero unos segundo para poder continuar. —Me…Me gustas, y hoy me di cuenta que también sientes aunque sea un poco por mí…Akane Tendo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Mousse, yo no sé qué decir.

—Solo di que sí. —De la manga de su túnica saco un ramo de flores silvestres y las alzo al nivel de su rostro, el completamente sonrojado.

Hubo un silencio, Akane necesitaba pensar, era un gran paso, uno que solo le hubiera gustado dar con Ranma, pero el ya no estaba, él había decidido casarse con aquella amazona ¿Acaso Mousse era la oportunidad que los dioses le presentaban para poder conocer la felicidad? Después de eso no hubo mucho que pensar.

Akane sonrió un poco, se acercó a él, le quito las gafas y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, entonces lo besó, menos tosco que la última vez, más despacio y dulce.

—Sí, quiero que seamos novios. —Le sonrió dulcemente.

Mousse sonrió, la abrazo fuertemente y lloro estrepitosamente.

—Mousse ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto preocupada la peli azul.

—Es que estoy muy contento.

—Tranquilo patito tonto, yo también estoy contenta. —Se aferró al abrazo

Así comenzaron su noviazgo, Mousse se volvió la persona más detallista del mundo, siempre buscaba palabras que agradarán a la menor de las Tendo, buscaba siempre su cercanía, la procuraba, le ayudaba y el entrenamiento se volvió más intenso, pues necesitaba que Akane se volviera mucho más fuerte, no temía a lastimarla porque ella era lo suficiente fuerte para llevar su mismo ritmo.

También hubo celos, mucho por parte de ambas partes, sus fuertes peleas eran por eso, por la comida de Akane y por lo distraído de Mousse, lentamente tuvieron que aprender a comprenderse y casi lo lograron, solo por aquellas dos personas que ocupaban aun el corazón de cada uno y que con cada día que ellos se acercaban sentían que podían seguir adelante y distraer ese recuerdo del que fuera su primer amor.

Varios meses después en una noche de tormenta donde sus casas de campaña de vieron destrozadas, tuvieron que refugiaron dentro de una cueva, hacía mucho frio y el pequeño pato necesitaba calor o su pequeño cuerpo congelado no soportaría, calentó agua y envolvió a Mousse con una manta, él se recuperó horas después, para Mousse era increíble que alguien lo procurara tanto y cuidara de él, no tuvo miedo de acercase la deseaba y poco a poco comenzó a surgir magia que empezó a flotaba en el ambiente, era tanta la atracción que sentían uno por el otro que no esperaron tanto antes de consumar su amor, torpes e inocentes, pero llenos de necesidad de amor de pasión, no duro mucho pero fue muy especial para ambos, Akane se entregó a un maravilloso hombre y Mousse se sentía contento de tener a su lado a tan hermosa mujer, a la que no le importaba que fuera medio ciego o torpe de vez en cuando, ella lo aceptaba tal y como era, el, la quería y ya era suya.

Al siguiente día escribió una carta a su madre contándole toda su relación con una chica maravillosa.

* * *

La madre de Mousse sonrió contenta, al fin algo de paz llegaba a su vida, su hijo había encontrado felicidad.

Shampoo salió a entrenar, al ser miembro de la tribu amazonas, tenía muchas responsabilidades, la más importante era mantener el más alto nivel de pelea para una guerrera.

Regresaba a la aldea después de un arduo entrenamiento, cuando se encontró a la madre de Mousse, tenía meses de no verla por lo que la primera pregunta fue dirigida al paradero del chico pato.

—Shampoo, ¿Cómo has estado? —le habla en mandarín.

—Bien, he estado bien.

—Veo, que vienes de entrenar.

—Sí, estuve entrenando, pero usted está muy contenta.

—Lo estoy niña, lo estoy, ayer recibí una carta de mi Mousse.

— ¿Mousse? Y ¿Como esta? —Preguntaba ansiosa, mientras se acercaba más a la madre de mousse.

—Está muy bien, más que bien diría yo.

— ¿Mas que bien? ¿Ya sabe dónde está?

—No, eso no lo sé, pero me conto que ha encontrado a una mujer con quien es feliz.

La cara de Shampoo se descompuso, los celos se hicieron presentes, pero no haría ninguna escena frente a la señora, prefería obtener la mayor información posible.

—Así que por fin alguien le hizo caso a ese estúpido pato.

— ¡Shampoo! No te permito que hables así de mi hijo.-Dijo la hermosa señora de ojos verdes.

—Solo digo la verdad, me da gusto por el, por fin me olvido ya era hora de que me dejara en paz.

—Creo que te equivocas Shampoo, no fue hasta ahora que mi hijo te dejo en paz, fue cuando tomaste la decisión de casarte con Ranma, y si me permites, estoy muy contenta, y no dejare que arruines mi día, tengo mucho que hacer. Nos vemos luego niña.

La amazona regreso a su hogar un poco cabizbaja, a la entra se encuentro a Cologne quien al verla en ese estado no duda en preguntar qué es lo que le pasa.

—Nada, bisabuela.

—Tú no puedes engañar a esta vieja niña, anda dime ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es Mousse abuela, él está con una mujer. —Dijo con tristeza.

—Bueno tarde o temprano pasaría, tú elegiste a Ranma y creo que fue la mejor opción.

—Eso es cierto, el me derroto por tanto tenía que casarme con Ranma además es ideal para mí.

—Con Mousse no te esperaba nada, no es lo suficiente fuerte para hacer prevaler nuestra supremacía.

—Si eso es verdad, pero…

—Pero nada niña, deberías estar contenta de que tu plan funcionara gracias a eso ahora tienes el amor de Ranma, y aunque en este momento él no quiera tener hijos pronto cederá.

Shampoo no dijo nada, fue a su habitación y se quedó pensativa mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo, diciendo para sí misma que, ella no tenía el amor de Ranma de la única persona que tenía amor era de Mousse, entonces derramo varias lagrimas antes de volver a su pose de perfecta ama de casa, de perfecta esposa para Ranma para su Ranma…

continuara...

* * *

Bien espero haya sido de su agrado, un poco meloso lo se, es para quien me preguntaba y tenia curiosidad de como fue que inicio la relación de Ryoga y Nabiki, Mousse-Akane.

Entonces pasemos a los reviews:

**Sav21samydeanspn:** Hola mi querida amiga Argentina, espero de corazón que este capitulo, te compense al anterior! Te mando un fuerte fuerte abrazo! estamos en contacto.

**nancyricoleon: **Nancy, bueno he aquí la actualización, tratare de no tardar lo prometo. Un beso.

**akane-kun19: **Definitivamente, me divierto hablando contigo, ya, ya te puedes quedar con Mousse.

**Sosa: **Un gusto para mi cada que actualizo, si nada pasa lo haré cada semana, y yo encantada de que te guste la historia! mil gracias por tu review espero leerte seguido por aquí :) ¡Un beso!

**Maggy Pechan:** Espero que los días hayan pasado rápido!, y en cuanto al ex novio e Akane, en el próximo capitulo quedaran disipada esa incógnita, te lo prometo!

**Miztu of the moon: **querida ya te habia comentado en el PM sobre la pareja de Mousse y Akane me arriesgue y bueno he aqui el resultado, ojala te guste el capitulo y me lo hagas saber :) un abrazo!

**SiNom: **Hola!, un gusto leer tu review, supongo que aunque sea un poquito, he logrado captar tu atención :) Es verdad eso de que "Me voy por las ramas" es parte de. Creeme me esfuerzo con la gramática, tenlo por seguro pero aun así, a veces se me escapa algo. Entonces...te mando un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo.

**Guest:** Hola, quien quiera que seas :) Primero, muchas gracias por tu review! Segundo, que gusto para mi que te encante la historia, y no te preocupes por nada abandonare la historia. Un beso.

**lupita: **Hola, eres la primer chica que quiere que Ranma se enamore de Shampoo, respeto mucho que te guste la pareja, pero, bueno veo que te has dado cuenta que Shampoo no se lo merece, un beso chica y mil gracias por tu review.

**cristaniakarly. com : **Mi pequeña amiga venezolana, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo!, ya he tenido oportunidad de platicar contigo, ya sabes si quieres... beso.

**juan-k-chan: **hola, mil gracias por tu review, me halaga que guste la historia y tratare de no tardar en publicar sera una vez por semana.

**Akane Redfox: **Cariño, tu sabes lo importante que eres para mi, para este proyecto, y como cada capitulo agradezco enormemente en ser mi querida beta reader, eres la mejor! Eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo mundial jaja, y mira que aguantar tanta tontería de mi parte no es tan fácil, gracias por todo y ya sabes esta ese juramento de amistad Te reamo loca! bby te leo en Whats!

**Pfernando: **Mi querido amigo, ademas de ser todo un caballerito, y una de mis personas favoritas, eres un gran amigo, gracias por tantos consejos, que ya pongo en marcha, las palabras sobran, sabes lo mucho que te estimo, y mi juramento de amistad se extiende a ti por supuesto, estaré ahí cada que lo necesites, somos como los 3 mosqueteros Ja! y por ultimo ya sabes, te leo en Fb.

Bien, despues de esto no me queda mas que agradecer a quien sigue la historia, quien la ha agregado a favoritos y las alertas de suscripcion, y por supuesto a ustedes lectores anónimos que me hacen el favor de leerme.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo...**


	7. El regreso de Mousse

Hola! gente bonita de Fanfiction, heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo, un saludo para todos.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, únicamente la historia ha salido de esta loca cabecita. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 7:El regreso de Mousse.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Actualidad.

...Ranma lloro un largo rato de impotencia ante su situación actual, pensando a cada momento en él "hubiera", por ya no tener ese espejo para poder cambiar el pasado, porque la realidad era mucho más espantosa y se encargaba de dejarle claro que ella, Akane no sería suya, pero estaba decidido iría en contra de la áspera realidad, en contra de todos para encontrar una solución a toda esa telaraña que tenia.

Se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó y observo el pato en la puerta, soltó un suspiro y esta vez sí giro la perilla, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la habitación de Akane había cambiado por completo, era mucho más grande pero al fondo donde antes estaba la antigua habitación de Nabiki apenas pudo ver la cama, se acercó a ella, su vista ya estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad por lo que no fue difícil poder verla, con infinita ternura y delicadeza acaricio levemente su rostro, cuidando en todo momento no despertarla, metió sus dedos entre su cabello, paso sus pulgares por sus labios, cuantas ganas tenia de besarle de poseerla ahí mismo pero no podía hacerlo, Shampoo asaltaba su mente y se debatía entre el amor y el compromiso. Lento acerco su rostro al de Akane y con voz muy tenue casi inaudible le dijo unas palabras.

—Te juro que llegare al fondo de todo este asunto, y si en mis manos esta, ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible para buscar mi felicidad y yo sé que esta junto a ti.

* * *

Akane estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho ruidos cerca de su alcoba, sigilosa tomo su arma y se puso tras su puerta para escuchar mejor. Para sus sorpresa lo que alcanzaba a oír eran leves sollozos ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Pensó.

Se quedó atenta un momento más y pudo escuchar cuando la persona se levantó, sin dudarlo regreso a su cama, se cubrió con sus mantas, permaneció inmóvil con el kusarigama siempre alerta en caso de que fuese alguna persona peligrosa, esta se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro estaba a punto de atacar y entonces vino una caricia, una mano fría y un poco áspera, al momento lo supo, esa caricia sin duda podía ser de Ranma solo cuando él la tocaba sentía ese calor emanar de su cuerpo, pudo haberlo enfrentado pero no lo hizo, estaba anonadada preguntándose el motivo para estar ahí en su habitación, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho a mil por segundo, al escuchar palabras salir de sus labios su corazón se detuvo. Sintió un suave beso que Ranma deposito en su frente, y enseguida se dio cuenta que sus mejillas ardían. Su respiración quería agitarse tuvo que controlarse, percibió cuando Ranma se levantó de la cama y se fue por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Akane ya no pudo dormir en cuanto Ranma salió se levantó agitada, ¿Que habrá sido todo eso? Se preguntó, las palabras que dijo, ¿Llegar al fondo de qué? Cavilo por un buen rato sin obtener respuesta lógica a todo lo que paso, al final y después de cansancio mental se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el Neko-Hanten:

—Así que querer que Ranma trabajar para ti.

—Así es Shampoo, me hace falta un instructor y quien mejor que Ranma para que me pueda ayudar.

—Shampoo no estar segura, no gustar que Ranma estar cerca de Akane Tendo.

—Pues eso es verdad pero Ranma es un hombre _**honorable**_, ¿Acaso no confías en él? Ustedes necesitan el dinero y le pagare bien.

—Tener razón, yo confiar en Ranma, dentro de poco Shampoo quedar embarazada, necesitar más dinero, pero no confiar en chica violenta.

—Mi hermana es aún más _**honorable**_ que Ranma, no creo que tengas de que preocuparte, recuerda que tú eres la esposa, si no mal recuerdo por eso se fue de aquí hace unos años.

—Mujer ambiciosa tener razón, yo ser esposa. —Shampoo siempre odio a Akane, y el hecho de que ella tuviera cerca a Ranma y no poder acercárse, la hacía sentir importante, restregarle en la cara a Akane Tendo que quien gano fue ella, que Ranma es suyo, de su cuenta corría que Akane no tuviera nunca un poco de paz, al parecer el rencor del pasado se avivo después de saber que ella, era la mujer de la que Ranma siempre estuvo enamorado y la mujer que logro quitar el recuerdo de Shampoo en Mousse, pero por sobre todo la odia porque a pesar de no tener a ninguno de los dos ella aún era Feliz.

—Yo solo te he venido a visitar porque eres su esposa, y por qué es una decisión de ambos, pero Ranma esta emocionado por hacer algo con las artes marciales, con lo que siempre soñó, no puedes ser tan egoísta.

—Bien, Shampoo estar de acuerdo, pero yo supervisar de vez en cuando.

—No hay problema, excepto las veces que lo mande a Tokyo.

—Entonces si Ranma aceptar, yo estar de acuerdo.

—Bien, Ranma firmara un contrato, tengo grandes planes para él.

—Shampoo tener mucho trabajo, mejor irse Nabiki Tendo. —No quiso escuchar más y se retiró a la cocina del restaurante.

—Claro, no quiero interrumpir, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Shampoo, adiós.-Sonrio maliciosamente.

Caminó apacible pero internamente contenta hasta el Dojo, había citado a Ranma, él no sabía que Nabiki había hablado con Shampoo, llego la hora acordada, pero antes tenía que hablar con la terquedad hecha mujer, ella era un hueso duro de roer, no aceptaría tan fácil a Ranma de vuela en el Dojo.

—Akane entiéndelo, solo es por cuestión de trabajo, es por el bien de tu Dojo.

— ¡No, Nabiki! No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Ranma, entiéndelo, yo no puedo verlo y el a mí tampoco.

—Akane, no debes tener casi contacto con él, solo tienes que darle instrucciones de lo que necesitas que enseñe, supervisarlo un par de veces y el hará lo demás.

—No Nabiki, no quiero a Ranma cerca de mí —Dijo con vos gélida.

—Solo piénsalo ¿Esta bien?

— ¡No, no y no!

— ¡AKANE TENDO! ¡No colmes mi paciencia! Tienes que ser un poco flexible, ten en cuenta que yo pagare el sueldo de Ranma, necesito que me sea productivo.

—Pues por mi puedes llevártelo a cualquiera de tus gimnasios, yo no lo necesito.

—Escúchame bien Akane, lo diré solo una vez, no quiero presionarte, sé que pasaste mucho dolor debido a él, lo entiendo y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, eres mi hermana, pero lo necesitamos.

—No es eso Nabiki, lo mío con Ranma quedo en el pasado, lo he superado, no tengo ningún problema con ello, es su sola presencia la que ahora me irrita, no…No sé por qué pasa eso, pero lo veo y solo me provoca insultarlo. —Era verdad lo que le pasa a la menor de las Tendo pero, también tenía miedo de la cercanía, porque él era un hombre casado, temor de no poder controlarse como le había pasado la noche anterior, por otro lado aún tenía en mente las palabras que Ranma le susurro, y quería averiguar, así que tendría que entablar por lo menos alguna conversación.

—Akane está bien no insistiré.-Suspiro cansada, se dio por vencida contra una terca hacía falta algo más que solo palabras.

—Lo pensare. —Dijo Akane inmediatamente después.

Nabiki sonrió triunfal, Ranma llevaba media hora esperándola en el Dojo, ya le había ganado un round a la terca Tendo, e iba por el segundo asalto.

—Estará a prueba unas semanas, observa su desarrollo con los alumnos, así que por favor no quiero peleas vendrá todos los días por la mañana. Después de esas semanas veremos el avance de los alumnos y entonces todo dependerá de ti, si dices que no, lo mando a Tokyo para que pueda entrenar a los adolescentes.

—Está bien, solo te aclaro Nabiki que si digo que no, no volverás a insistir, he dejado que tomes decisiones pero al final este Dojo es mío.

—Lo sé, y créeme, nunca haría nada para desacreditar tu lugar como heredera, pero te aseguro que todo tiene un motivo.

Akane bufo molesta. —Estaré fuera toda la tarde, porque no necesito ver a Ranma ahora, ya mañana le diré que es lo que tiene que hacer. —Salió de la habitación tomando una chaqueta que hacia juego con sus jeans azules y su blusa blanca.

Ranma esperaba impaciente en la entrada de la casona Tendo, estaba nervioso ya había pasado rato desde la hora que había pactado con Nabiki. Esperaba hablar para ver la posibilidad de ser instructor en el Dojo Tendo, después hablaría con Shampoo para avisarle su decisión de trabajar para la familia de su ex prometida, no lo tomara nada bien, pensó, pero no le importaría la decisión ya estaba tomada, trabajar ahí era lo más cerca que tenia de estar con Akane, cerca de poder aclarar un poco las cosas, No le diría nada de lo que se ha enterado, hasta tener pruebas de todo lo que paso.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero se armó de valor y toco a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y alguien choco de frente con él, bajo la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos chocolate que lo veían con furia.

—A…Akane, ¡Ten más cuidado, mira por donde caminas!

Ella no contesto, solo le dio un empujón y siguió su camino. Tras ella Nabiki apareció, lo invito a pasar y le contó lo sucedido con Akane, entonces Ranma entendió por qué Akane estaba tan furiosa, ese ceño fruncido, tenia tanto tiempo sin ser Ranma el causante de ello.

— ¡Ranma! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, que gusto que vengas a saludarnos. —Soun Tendo estaba llegando a la casa.

—Señor Tendo, yo…bueno estoy aquí por cuestión de negocios.

—Si papá, Ranma es el nuevo instructor de Akane.

Soun saltaba de alegría, el creía que al estar cerca de Akane algo podría pasar entre ellos, después de todo el tiempo de viaje y lo que habían descubierto, estaba seguro que Shampoo usurpaba el lugar de Akane como esposa del artista marcial, pero antes Ranma tendría que estar sin ningún compromiso. —Entonces te tendremos seguido por aquí.

—Papá tenemos que hablar sobre todo el asunto del rompimiento del compromiso, Ranma decidió no decirle nada a Akane y creo que ahora estoy de acuerdo con él, investiguemos todo lo que podamos…

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Ranma fue contratado por Nabiki, las cosas entre Akane y el han sido tensas, pero llevaderas, pelearon solo un par de veces, por cuestiones sin interés, el trató de acercarse y ella se alejaba cada vez más, sabía que debía tener paciencia, pues solo lo veía un par de minutos por la mañana donde le daba instrucciones y en 3 ocasiones lo vio practicar el quería lucirse ante ella y sentía que podía arrancarle una sonrisa, pero antes de que eso ocurriera ella se marchaba.

Akane sentía debilidad, Ranma no podía simplemente regresar a su vida y remover todo lo que le costó trabajo olvidar, ella debía mantenerse firme, Shampoo había llegado de improviso varias veces, lo besaba frente a ella, por un momento le parecía que Ranma no lo disfrutaba, o que lo incomodaba, pero si eso fuera cierto, si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que no lo disfrutara, ¿Por qué aún estaba con ella? ¿Quizá por su hijo? Pensó, por honorabilidad, o solo se ve así por que no tiene la privacidad que necesitaba y le incomodaba su presencia, así que rápido se retiraba.

El día por fin se vencía y tenía que decidir si contratar definitivamente a Ranma. En todo momento estuvo calmada, no hubo necesidad de alterarse, pues por alguna extraña razón para ella, Ranma no la provocaba, le hablaba hasta cierto punto "Normal" y eso lo agradecía la chica enormemente. Tenía que aceptar que desde que Ranma da clases en el Dojo los niños abundan, y no solo porque es buen maestro sino por la cantidad de madres jóvenes que quedaban encantadas con el atractivo joven Saotome. Ella mejor las ignoraba, prefería no estar en sus horas de clases, Pero cuando Akane lo supervisaba se encontraba con la grata sorpresa, de niños perfectamente disciplinados atendiendo las ordenes de su maestro.

Ese día era el definitivo Soun Tendo invito a Ranma a comer con ellos. Nabiki subió por Akane para que bajara a comer y platicar un poco con ella.

— ¿Akane? —Toco a la puerta.

—Pasa. —Se escuchó la contestación de la peli-azul.

—Papá quiere que bajes a comer, compramos Okonomiyakis.

—Claro, en un momento bajo. —Dijo tranquila.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, es decir, solo estoy pensando en la decisión que acabo de tomar.

—Y…

—Bueno he decidido que Ranma se quede, los niños lo adoran, no pensé que tuviera paciencia para ellos.

—Te aseguro que has tomado la mejor decisión.-Dijo alegre Nabiki.

—Si, como sea, mejor vamos a comer.

El patriarca de la familia Tendo se encontraba alrededor del kotatsu al igual que Nabiki y Ryoga, del otro lado Akane y Ranma, comían contentos celebrando la permanencia de este, como instructor, él no podía estar más que feliz porque había pasado la prueba y estaría permanentemente un poco más cerca de Akane, ella por su parte estaba un poco indiferente, era cierto que lo había aceptado, pero solo como instructor, fuera de eso no pretendía tener ningún otro acercamiento con él.

—Tengan por seguro que no los defraudare.

—Por tu bien espero que así sea Ranma. —Bromeo Nabiki.

—Ranma tenemos que ver cuánto hemos mejorado, estoy ansioso de pelear contigo. —Decía Ryoga mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo.

—Cuando quieras Ryoga será divertido ganarte otra vez. —Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Te equivocas Ranma esta vez yo te venceré!

—¡Ya lo veremos! —Dijo mientras ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

—¡Dejen sus juegos para después, parecen niños!

—Lo siento Akane. —Dijeron al unísono Ranma y Ryoga.

— ¿Y Shampoo? Pensé que la traerías para que celebrara con nosotros. —Akane hablo irónicamente.

—No, ella tiene que atender el Neko-Hanten, pero les manda saludos a todos. —Le respondió con la misma ironía.

Hubo silencio alrededor, pasaron unos minutos hasta que un grito alertó a todos.

—¡AKANE! ¿Mi amor dónde estás?

Ranma quien estaba pasando un bocado casi se ahoga al escuchar las palabras "Mi amor", Akane lo imito, pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien irrumpiera en el lugar estrepitosamente.

—M…Mousse. —Tartamudeo Akane ante la impresión, de ver al chico frente a ella.

— ¡Akane, por fin te encontré! ¡Te busque por todos lados! —Y sin importarle la presencia de Ranma y su familia la abrazo tan fuerte que pensó que la asfixiaría.

—Su…Suéltame. —Trataba de alejarse de él, y después de batallar lo consiguió.

—Ne…Necesito que hablemos a solas, mi amor.

—¡No soy tu amor! —Resoplo molesta.

—Akane por favor, solo un momento.-Suplico.

Akane, no quería dar un espectáculo por lo que accedió—Está bien. —Rodó los ojos molesta. — vamos al Dojo.

La familia se quedó un poco contrariada ante la llegada de Mousse, Akane accedió y se retiraron del lugar.

— ¿Qué crees que esté pasando ahí Nabiki? —Frunció un poco el ceño.

—No lo sé Ranma, Ahora me arrepiento de haber quitado las cámaras de circuito cerrado que tenía.-Dijo molesta.

—No quiero que Mousse este cerca de ella.

—Eso no puedes evitarlo, ellos se amaron y si en Akane queda algo de ese amor, puede ser que lo acepte de vuelta.

—Eso no puedo permitirlo…Ella…

—Ella nada Ranma, ella no es tuya, ella es soltera, ella amo al pato, ella ya no puede elegirte, tu estas prohibido para Akane.

Ranma apretaba los puños, sabia de la relación que había tenido Mousse con Akane y recordaba la conversación con él hacia poco más de un año, de pronto el miedo se instaló en su pecho, Nabiki tenía razón y de momento tenía las manos atadas, pero eso no hacía que su corazón dejara de sentir amor, culpa, remordimiento, y hoy llegaba un nuevo rival, uno que podría quitársela para siempre, uno que harían que ese monstruo de los celos que tenia tiempo sin aparecer regresara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Dojo. Akane se encontraba sentada en la duela al igual que Mousse.

—Akane, he estado muy preocupado por ti. —Dijo el chico asustado.

—No veo el por qué.

—Regrese a buscarte a nuestro lugar pero tú ya no estabas.

—Bueno, la verdad es que en cuanto tú te fuiste, yo me fui también, no me gustó estar sola y partí hacia Hokkaido.

—Lo siento Akane, me arrepiento de no obligarte a ir conmigo, fui débil.

—Nada de eso, yo no hubiera ido aunque me obligaras, Mousse te vez muy cambiado, estas muy pálido.

—Es, es porque no he dormido mucho estos últimos meses.

—Te preparare un futon para que puedas descansar y prepare algo para que comas.

—¡NO! No quiero molestar a tu familia.

—Tonto, no es molestia, aun somos amigos ¿Cierto?

—Por eso es que te he buscado por tanto tiempo, Akane yo, quiero que estés nuevamente a mi lado, cometí un grave error al haberte dejado ahí, y cuando estuve con mi madre, me di cuenta de la falta que me hacías.

—Mousse, esto me toma por sorpresa, no lo sé, es apresurado.

—Por favor Akane, ten compasión de este estúpido, que no supo valorarte.-El pobre chico estaba postrado a sus pies, implorando perdón.

—¡Hey! Levántate, no tienes por qué hacer eso. —Le ayudo a incorporarse.

Akane tenía la cabeza revuelta nunca se imaginó que Mousse regresar específicamente a buscarla, ella también lo había extrañado por mucho tiempo y ahora que le confeso que también la busco le enterneció, por un momento pensó en Ranma pero de inmediato borro ese pensamiento, eso jamás pasaría, no tendría nada de malo darse una nueva oportunidad con Mousse, y aprovecharía para poner más tierra de por medio entre Ranma y ella, poner en claro que no hay ninguna posibilidad para ellos.

Akane recordó que casi siempre se llevaron bien y se quisieron, quizá esta sea una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, feliz de verdad y esta vez lo intentaría de verdad.

—Deja que lo piense, podría aceptar pero tendríamos que ir muy despacio.-Fue lo que escapo de los labios de Akane segundos antes de ser atrapados por los de Mousse.

—Te extrañe tanto Akane, mi amor. —Susurro sobre su oído.

—Mousse, yo también te extrañe. —Sonrió no muy convencida de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Y nuevamente se besaron, Mousse la abrazaba con ternura infinita, y en un segundo todo cambio, Mousse tuvo varios mareos antes de caer inconsciente víctima de una fuerte fiebre. Akane preocupada no dudo en llevarlo con Tofu, donde después de varias horas se estaba recuperando, el diagnostico era deshidratación, y una fuerte infección estomacal.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y junto a él, estaba Akane, y Ranma a un costado de ella, Mousse frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Do…Dónde estoy? —Dijo adormilado.

—Tranquilo no te esfuerces, estamos con el doctor Tofu, tenías mucha fiebre pero ya estas mejor. —Y le brindo una de esas sonrisas esas que había extrañado tanto, que le daban paz.

Mousse busco la mano de Akane, ella entendió y la acerco a él, la apretó contra su hecho y luego besó sus nudillos. —Soy feliz de que estés a mi lado, no me alejare de ti nunca más. —Dijo adormilado.

Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, apretó fuerte los puños.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. —Dijo apretando los dientes

—Gracias Ranma, por ayudarme a traerlo, pude hacerlo yo.

—No es nada, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Akane se giró para verlo a los ojos y sonrió, ¿Pero qué demonios fue esa respuesta? Pensó.

Ranma caminaba distraído hacia el Neko-Hanten pensando en que habría sucedido dentro del Dojo entre Akane y Mousse, eso no le gustaba, de la nada había regresado ese pato y con una charla Akane ya estaba nuevamente con él, era nuevamente su novia, pero de momento dejaría las cosas así, tenía que averiguar primero lo que había sucedido hace siete años. Había estado indagando algunas cosas pero nada en concreto hasta que se encontró con Tofu.

—Ranma, estas muy distraído.

—Lo siento, la verdad es que lo estoy.

—Debe ser por lo que me contó Kasumi. —Dijo apacible el Galeano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Kasumi?

—Acerca de un recuerdo tuyo que nunca ocurrió, o eso parece, Nabiki hablo con Kasumi, pero no te preocupes hemos acordado no decir nada a Akane.

—Entonces lo sabe todo.

—Sí, también de la técnica que el maestro Hapossai fue a aprender a china. He estado investigando un poco, y descubrí algunas cosas.

—¡Tofu, por favor dígame todo lo que sabe! —Ranma desesperado, prácticamente imploraba por cualquier tipo de información que lo llevara hacia alguna dirección, que esperaba fuera la correcta.

Tofu se adelantó un poco y lo condujo por el camino que lleva al instituto furinkan caminaron un poco más aun sin decir ninguna palabra, llegaron hasta el puente que atravesaba el canal y ahí se detuvo para hablar.

—Veras Ranma. —Ajusto sus lentes. —Existe un incensó llamado el implantador perverso de recuerdos, es tan poderoso que es capaz de borrar de tu memoria por lapsos cortos y crear nuevos recuerdos, un Emperador, lo uso para derrotar fácilmente a su contrincante, con tan solo 50 hombres, creo recuerdos en sus enemigos, que consistía en hacerle creer que ellos eran miles de soldados, los guerreros morían porque veían nítidamente espadas atravesar sus cuerpos, Katanas afiladas cortar su cabeza, sentían heridas que no tenían ni existían, y aun así, era tan poderoso que ellos terminaban muriendo porque el dolor era real hasta cierto punto, porque el incienso se los hizo creer, implantaron esas vivencias en sus cerebros, el emperador enviaba a sus hombres por las noches sigilosos se adentraban al campamento enemigo y activaban el incienso. Después de que lo descubrieron fue prohibido en china pero aun en algunos lados se hace clandestinamente.

—¿Un incienso? De Shampoo podría esperarme cualquier cosa sobre todo si es un incienso. ¿Con que prohibido eh, y que pasa si alguien se atreve a hacerlo?

—Bueno eso depende del lugar donde se haga, depende el fin con el que se haya ocupado. Pero para cualquier caso sigue estando prohibido.

—¿Usted cree que eso pudo pasarme?

—Pudo ser, hay dos hipótesis pero descarto casi por completo la primera, pues si Akane y tu madre fueron puestas bajo el incienso para hacerles creer que cocinaron, no tendría caso, pero en cambio sí se usa en ti, y te hizo creer que viste a Akane traicionarte con Ryoga, entonces tendría mucho sentido, porque estas a merced de la persona que activo el incienso, después dices que tuviste un lapso que no recuerdas.

—Es verdad, solo recuerdo haberlos visto, y después no supe bien como llegue al Neko-hanten, estaba en shock , pero Shampoo me dijo que recordara lo que había visto, a Akane y sobre ella a Ryoga, pero ella no pudo saberlo si yo estaba en shock nunca se lo dije, ahora lo recuerdo.

—Eso es, entonces pudo haber sido el incienso, ahora tenemos que esperar al maestro si es verdad que fue a aprender la técnica para quitar ese malévolo hechizo, entonces podrás recordar lo que de verdad sucedió.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Shampoo pudo ser capaz de algo tan ruin como eso?

—Ranma una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa, desde los actos más puros hasta los más perversos.

—Pero llegar a ese extremo.

—Akane lo hizo, te dejo ser feliz y se fue para no causarte problemas, porque te amaba.

—Lo sé, ella sufrió por mi culpa, pero yo…yo no sabía, debería de consolarme el saber que pudo encontrar felicidad, y eso ella se lo merece, pero me enerva saber que no podemos ser felices juntos, y que tengo que verla con Mousse.

—Se de tu dolor pero por ahora tenemos que ser prudentes, no podemos alertar a Shampoo o ella podría usar nuevamente el incienso.

—¡Pero yo no puedo estar a su lado! ¡No después de saber todo esto!, en cuanto la vea tendré ganas de reclamar todo.

—Ranma ya llegara el momento de enfrentarla pero lo haremos hasta que Regrese el maestro Happosai y recuperes tus recuerdos, hasta entonces lo mejor será que tu trato con Shampoo no sea distinto.

—Pero ahora que se esto…¡No sé qué debo hacer! ahora no puedo siquiera ver a Shampoo.

—Sera difícil, lo sé, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, no podemos poner en riesgo todo lo que hemos averiguado.

Ranma bufo molesto. —Está bien lo intentare.

—Entonces te veré después Ranma.

—Sí, iré con Shampoo para ayudarle a cerrar el local.—Suspiró resignado.

* * *

Akane regresó con Mousse al Dojo Tendo, después de dejar descansar al chico en la cama de su habitación, pensó que no habría problema pues solo sería por un rato, el intimar con él estaba muy lejos aún, solo era para que estuviera más cómodo y descansar.

Akane se encontraba practicando, se esforzaba siempre al máximo, cuando está a la mitad de su entrenamiento, su padre abrió la puerta del Dojo con violencia.

—¡Akane!

—¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Porque estas así de Agitado?

—¡Han venido a retar al Dojo!

En seguida de Soun Tendo entro una mujer de alta, de piel blanca con cabello largo negro y profundos ojos del mismo color, vestida con un Yukata corto color azul. Con mirada fría se acercó a Akane.

—Estaba en lo correcto tú eres la representante de este Dojo.

—Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, y soy la representante parece que me conoces.

—Mi nombre es Kimiko Sasaki, y me han dicho que este es el mejor Dojo de todo Nerima.-Dijo despectivamente.

—Si gente allá afuera lo dice lo más probable es que sea verdad. —Akane sonrió de medio lado.

—Vengo a enfrentarte otra vez, hace unos años me venciste en un torneo, había ganado 5 veces consecutivas, pero tenías que aparecer en mi camino, estuve en otros torneos esperando encontrarte pero jamás apareciste. —Dijo fríamente.

—Ahora te recuerdo, así que has venido a enfrentarme sin ninguna razón, solo te motiva la revancha.

—Para mí es suficiente, necesito tener la satisfacción de ganarte. —Frunció el ceño.

—Y si te digo que no me interesa, yo no peleo para satisfacer venganzas.

—Creí que tendrías un poco más de espíritu competitivo. —Levanto una ceja.

—Lo tengo, pero como lo has dicho, solo en competencias. —Contesto tranquila.

—Ya veo, creo que no tienes el valor suficiente para combatir conmigo. —Dijo maliciosamente.

—Te equivocas, valor tengo y mucho.

—Entonces demuéstrame que no eres cobarde, te reto a que te enfrente a mí, y si no lo haces, me encargare de dejar tu nombre y el de tu Dojo por los suelos, desprestigio es lo que te espera.

—Entiendo, lo que quieres es pelear no importa el medio, está bien, espera un momento en el Dojo, iré a ponerme algo más cómodo para un enfrentamiento.

Unos minutos después Akane regreso con su traje de combate, era color azul muy oscuro, ajustado a su cuerpo, no tenía mangas, dándole mejor movilidad pero, se vendo las manos para protegerlas.

Con ella, bajó Mousse, aún se veía un poco mal, pero tenía que acompañar a Akane a algo tan importante para ella, entró al Dojo y se sentó al lado de Soun Tendo para observar la pelea.

Akane, se acercó al centro del Dojo y saludo cortés a su contrincante, espero paciente a que Kimiko la atacara, daban pasos al costado cual si se tratara de una danza, al mismo tiempo daban un paso dando círculos, se detuvieron ambas en posición de ataque, Akane observaba fieramente a su contrincante, Kimiko necesitaba ver algún punto débil que en apariencia no tenía entonces se lanzó y dio el primer golpe con el puño, Akane lo esquivo ágil ladeando la cabeza, sin responder la agresión, Kimiko al verse burlada, comenzó con una serie de golpes, Akane atino a evitarlos sabía que era un reto, pero de su padre aprendió que el arte marcial no es para dañar a nadie es para defenderte para neutralizar sin lastimar, pero Kimiko era insistente quería provocarla, un puñetazo a alta velocidad fue directo al pecho de Akane, con tal fuerza que la estrelló contra un muro del Dojo haciéndolo pedazos, y dejando a la peli azul tendida por unos segundos en el patio de la casa, sin embrago pese a lo aparatoso rápido se recuperó, con un poco de raspones pero aun no pretendía atacar a Kimiko, ella al percatarse de la pasividad de la peli-azul, comenzó a ponerse furiosa, podía verse el enojo dibujado en su rostro. Esta vez coloco un par de patadas en las costillas de Akane, ella se dolió un poco y supo que era hora de terminar el combate, aquella niña no tenía nada que hacer al lado de la menor de las Tendo, se levantó y se tocó un poco el lugar afectado para cerciorarse de que no le rompiera ninguna costilla. levantó la mirada y observo a su rival, podía ver furia infinita, entonces Akane se fue contra ella, salto sobre la cabeza de su rival y antes de caer se impulsó con el pie para colocar un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en la boca del estómago, Kimiko inmediatamente se dolió pero no hubo tiempo para recuperarse por que más golpes le estaban siendo depositados en su cuerpo, Kimiko trato de colocar patadas pero fue inútil, Akane prácticamente le tenía acorralada, no podía responder un solo golpe sin que ella ya le hubiera propinado varios más, poco a poco fue debilitándose Akane para terminar la pelea coloco una patada en el estómago que la hizo estrellarse contra la barda de concreto de la casa haciéndose pedazos, y trozos de roca cayeron sobre Kimiko dejándola inconsciente.

Akane no tuvo la necesidad de ocupar su arma, termino de sacudirse el polvo y se acercó a la chica herida para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien, cuando llego donde Kimiko ella empezaba a despertarse.

—Es-to…no se va quedar así, Akane Tendo…voy a re-gresar.-Kimiko se dolía severamente tenía el cuerpo casi entumecido y le costaba hablar debido al dolor que sentía, cada palabra la decía entrecortada y con mucha dificultad.

Akane, le quito un par de bloques de cemento que le apresaban el pie le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse pero la chica se negó, sola se levantó entre el escombro, y lento se retiró de la casa Tendo.

—Espera Kimiko, te llevare a un lugar para que te curen las heridas.-Akane un poco preocupada se acercó a ella.

—No…Ne-cesito…Nada de ti, ahórrate…Tu compasión, pero escucha Akane regresare para retarte nuevamente. —Dijo con mucha dificultad.

—Aquí estaré. —Dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

Kimiko se retiró y Akane regreso a casa donde ya la esperaban su padre y Mousse.

—Creo que reparar esa pared y la del Dojo saldrá un poco caro. —Decía preocupada a su padre.

—No te apures Akane, Le pediré ayuda a Saotome para que me ayude a levantar la pared.

—No papá, el tío Genma, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—Hija, hace días que no veo a Saotome, será un buen pretexto para platicar, te he dicho que esta próxima el regreso del maestro Hapossai y tenemos un plan en mente para por fin deshacernos de él. —Reía estrepitosamente, tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mousse se acercó a Akane, la observaba tratando de revisar si tenía algún golpe severo.

—¿Estas bien?

—Claro, me duele un poco la costilla pero nada de importancia.

—Eres la mejor, las más hermosa y _**honorable**_ artista marcial de todo el mundo.

—Lo aprendí del mejor, pero no digas esas cosas que harás que me sonroje…—Akane le sonrió.

—Eso me encanta Akane, tu cabello ha crecido un poco y te has convertido en una mujer muy sexy.

—¡Mousse, no sigas! —Con un evidente sonrojo soltó una bofetada al chico.

—Akane, cariño extrañaba tus golpes. —Dijo sobándose la mejilla. —Me aceptas una comida.

Akane asintió. —Tomare un baño y nos vamos.

Mousse y Akane caminaron por el pequeño distrito, ella le daba detalles de sus hermanas, lo que Nabiki hizo por ella, el dejarle el Dojo, la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir a Ryoga casado con su hermana y presumirle de sus 2 pequeños sobrinos, pero el tema de rigor sin duda y el que trataba de retrasar lo más posible era la el regreso de aquellos 2 personajes que nuevamente hacían acto de presencia en sus vidas.

Tranquilos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, donde servían comida tradicional japonésa, ellos comieron muy tranquilos, queriendo reconocerse, Akane estaba un poco confundida por la repentina llegada de Mousse, pero también por aquel hombre que se escabullo a su habitación noches atrás y había dicho cosas que para ella no tenían sentido, como tampoco lo tenían las caricias que le hizo, ni el sonrojo que sintió.

—Asi que ¿Estuviste buscándome por el bosque?

—Como un loco, pregunte en los lugares cercanos pero nadie sabía nada de ti.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste buscándome?

—Cerca de un año, mi intención era buscarte desde mucho antes pero tuve que quedarme en la aldea.

—Entiendo, has pasado mucho por mi culpa. —Hablaba tristemente, bajo la mirada.

—No es tu culpa. —Levanto su mentón. —No debí dejarte.

—Tenías que hacerlo, ella te necesitaba ¿Ya está mejor?

—Está mucho mejor, le he llamado varias veces y ya está bien.

—Me alegro. —Sonrió. —Pero no debiste dejarla, ella te extraño por mucho tiempo.

—Ella fue la que ánimo para salir a buscarte, en cuanto puse un pie en la aldea, siempre me insistió para que yo regresara por ti.

—Qué bueno que no lo hiciste antes de que ella mejorara, o te habría mandado de regreso.

—Tu siempre preocupándote por los demás. —Acaricio su mejilla.

—Tus lentes…

—Aprendí a tenerlos siempre puestos, todo gracias a ti. además no quiero perderme ningún detalle de este reencuentro.

Akane no podía creer lo que veía, el hombre que tenía enfrente, era el mismo chico que no tenía miedo de demostrarle cuanto la quería, el que con una caricia le hacía sentir querida, protegida, pero por alguna razón esta ocasión se sentía un poco incomoda y ella se lo atribuía a que Ranma estaba cerca, podía sentir su aura llena de celos, estaba escondido tras un árbol, Mousse también podía sentirlo, y aprovecharía cualquier situación para dejarle claro que el que estaba con Akane era él.

Terminaron su comida y salieron del lugar, Mousse le propuso a Akane sentarse en el parque de enfrente ella asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que Ranma estaba en ese lugar. Se sentaron en una banca contigua al árbol donde podía escucharlos perfectamente.

—Akane no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, extrañe tus besos tus caricias, amanecer a tu lado. —Entonces sonrió complacido, Ranma estaba a punto de estallar, podía sentir una potente aura de ira. —Akane necesito probar tus labios.

—Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? —Tomo el rostro de Mousse entre sus manos y le besó.

Un instante antes de besarle, sintieron como Ranma se alejó del lugar.

—Bien, ya está hecho, le hemos dejado claro que estamos juntos. —Akane hablo primero.

—Pronto también Shampoo se enterara.

—Mousse, ahora que están ellos aquí…

—No tiene por qué afectarnos. —La interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase, la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Tienes razón ellos tienen una familia, Ranma, Shampoo y su hijo ya no son nuestro problema.

Mousse algo indeciso, por el rumbo que tomaría la conversación comenzó a hablar, a final de cuentas tendría que decirle. —Akane, creo que te tengo que contar lo que paso en la aldea cuando regresé allá…

Estaba por decirle cuando una voz los interrumpió...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, les agradezco infinitamente los comentarios que me dejan, no hay palabras para describirles, lo contenta que me siento por el acogimiento de esta historia, mil gracias, ahora si, pasemos a contestar reviews.

**Guest**: Que bien que te agrado, espero que este capitulo también lo haga! ¡Un saludo!

**Euridice Hibik**i: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia, y tu teoría es muy buena, yo soy una romántica empedernida, y aun no tengo definida la pareja del final, Mousse se merece el amor de Akane, pero hay que ver que hay detrás de todo esto del incienso, entonces, sabremos si Ranma es tan culpable por dudar de ella. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero leer tus review nuevamente, ¡Un beso!

**pnms**: Hola! Agradezco tu review, y déjame comentarte que has dado un dato muy importante, has sabido leer entre lineas, Akane vio a Ranma en el Neko-hanten, en la misma "situación" incomoda que Ranma a ella. Los 2 se rindieron muy fácil. y en cuanto a los flash backs, es una forma de llenar ese vació de 7 años, digamos que son 2 historias en una, pero ya están por terminar, te mando un fuerte abrazo, y nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios. :)

**Sosa**: ¡Hola nuevamente! gracias por tus comentarios, y en este capitulo podrás imaginarte ya casi lo que hizo Shampoo, el misterio esta casi develado, pero como lo hizo, aun estará pendiente un poquito, espero también leerte seguido por aquí, ¡Un abrazo!

**CrystaniaKarly . com: **Querida amiga Venezolana he podido responder tu review vía PM, siento haber partido tu corazón, pero poco a poco esto empieza a tomar forma, es un placer platicar contigo mi joven amiga, que tengas un excelente día!

**akane-kun19 **:Hola! Akane y Mousse, entiendo que es raro, dale oportunidad al pato, solo por un ratito ;), y en es del harem, bueno ya se están agotando los prospectos ja ja. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Un beso!

**Miztu of the moon**: Hola! En los próximos capitulo espero poder satisfacer tu curiosidad, veremos la reacción del patriarca de la familia Tendo ante la noticia de Ryoga y Nabiki, que bueno que te gusta esta pareja, algo diferente, pero a mi también me parece adorable!.Agradezco tu review enormemente, y también tus palabras, mil gracias por leerme :)

**Sailor Altarf**: Hola!, muchas gracias por tu review, que bien que te agrade la historia, ojala que la sigas hasta el final! te mando un gran abrazo :)

**lupita**: Espero que estés bien, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, siento decepcionarte en cuanto a Ranma y Shampoo, pero la historia se centra en Shampoo como antagonista, así que veo muy difícil, que Ranma se enamore de ella, pero me llena de alegría que aun así, tu sigues aquí leyéndome mil gracias, un abrazo ;).

**nancyricoleon**: Hola Nancy! Prometo que explicare el rompimiento de Akane-Mousse y no dejarte tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre. Agradezco tus palabras y el tiempo que te tomas en dejarme un review, muchos saludos para ti, y un fuerte abrazo!

**Patohf**: Oh! wow! Hola! Te seguro que, Shampoo sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos, viene una fuerte enfrentamiento con la menor de las Tendo, la rivalidad de amores entre Mousse y Ranma, el hechizo etc. Otro asunto es que me encanta que les agraden las parejas, Ranma tendrá que esforzarse para reconquistar a Akane ahora que ella tiene nuevamente una relación con Mousse. Lemon...shhh no digas nada pero lo mas probable es que si ;) pero mas adelante. mil gracias por tu review, y por ultimo, Hey! tienes mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero ansiosa, y no soy muy fan de bankotsu, y tampoco soy muy activa, pero a veces me doy una vuelta por "circulo mercenario". te mando un fuerte abrazo y un gusto tenerte por aquí! :)

**Saphira**: hola! pues si este capitulo se centro exactamente en el comienza de la relación entre las parejitas, ya se que es raro Nabiki-Ryoga pero aun asi ha tenido buena aceptación, muchas gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto nuevamente en uno nuevo,y las actualizaciones si nada pasa, sera el próximo miércoles, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Akane Redfox**: Cariño, tu sabes que en este proyecto tu eres parte importante, como cada semana agradezco que seas mi querida beta reader, me llena de emoción cada que me das tu opinión :) mi querida amiga cómplice de tantos proyectos realizados y los que se vienen, disfruto enormemente las platicas diarias, las ideas y todo lo que tenemos en mente, no cabe duda que el nivel de locura que tenemos rebasa por mucho nuestras propias expectativas. Te amo loca! nos leemos en whats!

**PFernando**: Mi queridisimo amigo implacable, todas estas semanas, las he disfrutado enormemente,las platicas son de lo mas placenteras y siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme reír, lo digo nuevamente eres todo un caballerito, oye! que ideas tan geniales tienes, ya te lo comente ayer son casi como epifanías, ya estoy harto ansiosa...Espero que este capitulo no te haya generado un nuevo shock, por el regreso de Akane con Mousse, jaja pero tu sabes que en algún momento el rió volverá a su cause. Mejorate pronto! Te quiero un montón! por ultimo querido amigo nos leemos en Fb.

Y bueno no me queda mas que agradecer a quienes le han dado follow a la historia, a quienes me han hecho el honor de agregarme como su autor favorito, esta historia a sus favoritos, y a ustedes queridos lectores anónimos.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	8. El recuerdo perdido de Happosai

Hola nuevamente gente bonita de Fanfiction, como cada semana aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ha sido de su agrado, sin mas, que la disfruten.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación se mencionan no me pertenecen, son de su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Happosai y su recuerdo perdido.

CAPITULO 8.

4 años antes, 3 años después de la boda,

Ranma tomó la decisión de visitar a Nodoka antes de participar en un torneo que habría en Tokyo.

El tiempo pasa y en cuanto a su vida personal su única conclusión fue, que solo tenía que ver por él y por Shampoo, para su fortuna el matrimonio era mucho más llevadero, el cumplía con sus responsabilidades como esposo, excepto aquella que incluía sexo, y afortunadamente Shampoo no insistía como los primeros 2 años, pero no desistía por completo.

Llevaba únicamente lo justo para para ir en un viaje relámpago a Nerima, regresaría aquel lugar después de 3 años de haber viajado hacia China.

Cargaba una pequeña mochila donde llevaba utensilios de primera necesidad. Sentado en el tren el sol estaba descendiendo y la luz a punto de extinguirse, con apenas unos rayos del astro rey, Ranma observaba melancólico el camino con ojos cansados, y el cabello un poco revuelto por el viaje, sus ropas no han cambiado mucho, a él solo le importaba sentirse cómodo, pero ahora eran más grandes, su espalda ahora más ancha y sus músculos más marcados sin exagerar, daban fe del arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía.

Después de extinguirse el día, por fin llegó el momento de bajar, el olor del pequeño distrito no ha cambiado mucho, la ciudad se veía apacible, como siempre, como si nadie se hubiera percatado de su ausencia, como si nadie lo extrañara, y eso solo le confirmaba que tenía que moverse y no quedarse varado ante lejanos recuerdos románticos, que lo único que trajeron a su vida fue desazón.

Caminó apacible con su mochila al hombro, entre calles ya oscuras iluminadas tenuemente por los postes eléctrico, evito a toda costa cavilar sobre la menor de las Tendo, porque aun después de tanto tiempo no podía dejar de pensarla, y el lugar no ayudaba mucho para dejar de hacerlo, a veces extrañaba los golpes y las peleas con ella, esa extraña forma de querer, pero para él era la única forma de estar con ese dulce tormento, prefería un insulto de Akane, que la "Dulzura" de su esposa que aún le incomodaba, pero ella no estaba, estaba por algún lugar y ahora sabía que Ryoga no estaba con ella, pensaba que seguramente al tonto cerdo se le olvido el lugar donde dejo a su "Mujer", reía maliciosamente, imaginando la escena de Ryoga perdido buscando a Akane, ojala le cueste trabajo encontrarla, pensó.

Ya cansado de todo el viaje, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un baño caliente y la comida de su madre.

Permaneció inmóvil observando cada detalle del hogar de sus padres, la puerta, los muros, el suelo que pisaba, pensó en saltar para entrar a la casa, para sorprender a su madre, pero creyó que eso no sería nada educado, toco varias veces la puerta, pero nadie salía, insistió 2 veces más haciéndolo más fuerte pudo escuchar unas pisadas, que lo hicieron sonreír.

Nodoka abrió la puerta, un poco temerosa, se preguntaba ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?, no esperaba a nadie, Genma estaba de viaje, así que en ese momento la soledad era su única compañera, cuando la puerta se abrió y la figura al otro lado se dejó ver, se encontró de frente con un Ranma, muy cambiado y sin embargo aún conservaba la misma trenza, el mismo color de ojos, pero estos cansados, tristes, melancólicos.

Ante su baja estatura sus brazos se aferraron a la cintura de Ranma.

—¡Ranma!

—¡Mamá! —La apretó por los hombros, perdiéndose en ese abrazo maternal que tanto necesitaba, que tanto añoraba, que tanto deseaba.

—¡No pensé que volvería a verte, estoy emocionada! —La menuda mujer, empapaba con lágrimas las ropas de su hijo.

—Perdón…por hacerte esperar por tanto tiempo. —Derramo un par de silenciosas lágrimas. —¿No me invitaras a pasar?

—Esta es tu casa, no necesitas invitación. —Se apresuró a entrar, su felicidad se hizo un poco más grande al darse cuenta que Shampoo no venía con él, así podría disfrutar por completo de su hijo.

Al caminar hacia dentro del inmueble, Ranma pudo ver que su madre había hecho un gran trabajo con su casa, la parte trasera donde había un terreno vacío ahora era un bonito jardín.

—Mamá, creí que ese espacio seria para un Dojo.

—Ciertamente lo era, pero al tener tu vida en china no tenía caso que nos ilusionáramos construyendo un Dojo que nadie ocuparía.

—Lo siento mamá, yo no quiero que te sientas decepcionada de mí.

—Hijo, no digas tonterías, si estuviera decepcionada, ten por seguro que ya habría usado mi Katana.

—En eso tienes razón. —trago saliva nervioso.

—Siempre la tengo. —habló decidida. —Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas en china?

—Bien, todo va bien, las cosas con Shampoo mejoran, solo me tiene un poco presionado para tener hijos, pero no creo que sea el momento.

—¿Es solo por eso? ¿Por qué no es el momento?

—S…si yo no estoy preparado para ser padre.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Sin que te molestes y prometes que contestaras con toda sinceridad.

—Sí, lo que quieras. —Inocente respondió.

—Si hubiese sido Akane la que te pidiera un hijo, si ustedes se hubieran casado, ¿Hubieras tardado tanto en tenerlos?

Ranma pensó por un momento, su madre lo tomo por sorpresa, no podía responder o se daría cuenta que el evitar tener hijos era por no tener ningún otro lazo con Shampoo, pero si se trataba de ser sincero Ranma no hubiera dudado nunca en tener hijos con Akane, tendría diez si por el fuera no dejara de hacerla suya, de sentir su piel, sus caricias día y noche todo los días de su vida, pero su realidad era una sabandija donde solo se veía junto a una mujer que era buena si, y lo amaba era cierto, pero el por más que tratara, lo que sentía era simplemente nada.

—No lo sé, lo único cierto es que ella debe estar por algún lado con Ryoga, disfrutando de la felicidad que a mí me tocaba.

Nodoka no dijo nada, pudo ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de Ranma, el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados le decían que estaba frustrado y enojado.

—La detesto mamá, detesto a esa mujer.

—Ranma recuerda que soy tu madre a mí no puedes engañarme, cuéntame porque la detestas tanto.

—No, y no quiero hablar más del tema.

Después de un momento la tensión se disipo, pasaron un rato ameno, Nodoka sirvió la cena y al tratar de tocar el tema de los Tendo él siempre lo evadía, al final decidió que no lo mencionaría más, le llevo a su habitación, donde tenía todo en perfecto orden, había una cama donde pasaría la noche y cómodo se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, por un segundo se sintió desubicado, normalmente al despertar, lo primero que veía era a Shampoo recostada sobre su pecho y el con el brazo entumido, pero hoy había dormido bien, despreocupado. El olor del desayudo era muy familiar pero diferente al de todas las mañanas, y eso le alegraba porque sabía que era su madre la que estaba cocinando, se levantó, sacó un cambio de ropa de su mochila y tomo un baño, una vez que termino frente al espejo dio un largo suspiro al pasar rastrillo sobre su áspera barba, deslizándola varias veces por el área del bigote para quitarlo por completo, lavo su cara y una vez satisfecho con su aspecto salió para encontrarse con Nodoka.

Se sentó en el kotatsu, frente a su madre, ella le sirvió un tazón con arroz, puso diferentes platillos más para que Ranma degustara, los que sabía eran sus favoritos, él no se resistió de ninguna manera, alegre comió todo lo que había sobre la mesa, estaba contento, todo estaba saliendo bien.

—Esto esta delicioso, no deberías de consentirme tanto.

—Lo hago con gusto cariño, no todos los días me visita mi hijo.

—Gracias, mamá me hacía tanta falta verte. —Detuvo su comida para levantarse y sentarse al lado de su madre y poder darle un abrazo.

—¿Ranma cuando es el torneo?

—Empieza mañana me iré en un rato para poder inscribirme.

—Entonces tienes que irte pronto.

—Lo sé pero de regreso traeré el dinero del premio y el trofeo te lo dejare.

—¡Ranma, mi varonil hijo!, estoy orgullosa de ti, ve y gana ese torneo. —Dijo apacible.

* * *

El día de las inscripciones, Akane y Mousse llegaron a tiempo para ingresar su solicitud, mujeres y hombres debían de dejar sus datos con aquel hombre detrás de un escritorio al aire libre, el día lucia apacible y soleado.

—Mousse las inscripciones son en aquel lugar. —Dijo arrastrando al chico hasta donde estaba aquel pequeño hombre calvo tomando datos de los participantes.

—Lo se querida Akane, vamos de una vez, y después comeremos algo. —La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el lugar.

Akane ayudo a Mousse a llenar el formulario, tomo el suyo he hizo lo mismo, se acercó al hombre que los estaba recibiendo. En un momento, una pequeña ráfaga de viento, hizo que varias solicitudes volaran del escritorio, Akane amable ayudo a levantar las hojas, ella era curiosa por naturaleza, así que, mientras apilaba las solicitudes, veía las habilidades de cada participante, tomo uno con una letra que entendía poco e inmediatamente Ranma brinco en su mente, leyó un poco más, "Estilo libre Saotome" , no había duda esa solicitud, era de Ranma, tres años desde que dejo de verle, y hoy como si el destino disfrutara de verla confundida se lo encontraría, después de tanto tiempo lo vería nuevamente, entonces tomo una drástica pero para ella atinada decisión. No participaría en el torneo.

Dejo la solicitud de Mousse, aunque ella sabía cómo terminaría la historia, siempre había reconocido que Ranma era el mejor artista marcial que ella hubiera conocido jamás.

Se alejó con Mousse del lugar para ir por comida. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, donde los recibieron amablemente, Akane le contó lo que sucedió y la solicitud que vio con el nombre de Ranma.

—¿Entonces Ranma estará en el torneo? —Pregunto Mousse mientras frotaba su barbilla.

—Vi, su hoja de inscripción. —Akane no quería parecer nerviosa frente a su novio, tampoco quería darle motivos para que la celara, sus sentimiento estaban con Mousse o eso creía, pero la aparición de Ranma hacia que el ambiente se tornara tenso, y no sabía que podía pasar.

—El torneo se pondrá interesante. —Con una arrogante sonrisa deposito un poco de comida en su boca. —Akane se sincera conmigo ¿El que Ranma esté aquí, te hace sentir incomoda?

—Sí, me incomoda un poco, no quiero que me vea y tampoco quiero verlo, sé que en algún momento tendría que pasar, es solo que…No estoy preparada para esto.

—Entonces no dejare que él sepa de ti.

—Gracias. Mousse, hace más de una año que somos novios ¿Cierto?

—Muy cierto, el mejor año de mi vida. —Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Podrías hacerme un favor.

—El que tú quieras.

—No dejes que te golpee muy fuerte.

—¿Estas bromeando?, yo ganare ese duelo.

—Mousse, no sabemos el nivel de pelea de Ranma y no quiero que te lastime.

—Me lastimas más tú con esas dudas sobre mí. —Frunció el ceño molesto. —Pareciera que lo estas apoyado.

—No quiero que pienses eso…es solo que no quiero verte mal herido. —Mintió. Akane sabía que si en algo se caracterizaba Ranma, es en querer superarse continuamente, con entrenamientos nuevas técnicas, y aunque ellos han mejorado enormemente, tenia duda de lo que podría pasar en el momento en el que se llegaran a enfrentar.

—Yo estoy viendo lo contrario, al parecer el hecho de que Ranma esté aquí te pone nerviosa.

—¡No sé qué tratas de decir con eso, pero yo no estoy del lado de Ranma! Y no tengo por qué estar soportando esto, ¡Me voy! —Frunció el ceño, camino hasta la entrada del pequeño restaurante, después se relajó un poco y giro para decir una última frase. —Te espero aquí mismo cuando el torneo termine. —Sonrió.

Mousse le sonrió, pero algo le inquietaba, probablemente Shampoo estaría en el torneo y todo dentro de él se revolvía, volver a verla era algo que no tenía contemplado en mucho tiempo, y ahora empezaba a presentar esa misma ansiedad de hace años por observarla no importando que solo fuera de lejos.

Los combates comenzaron, Akane desistió de participar pero tenía uno de los mejores lugares como espectadora, Mousse venció fácilmente a su primer contrincante, se alegró por él, pero ya estaba impaciente, algo dentro de ella gritaba ver a Ranma, era una necesitad irracional una punzada en vientre y entonces todo se complicaba, malditos sentimiento que ya tenía más que guardados, estaban forzando la cerradura para salir, pero no lo iba a permitir bastaba recordar cómo es que creyó ver a Shampoo con Ranma en el Neko-Hanten acompañada por Mousse recordar un poco de ese día era suficiente para apaciguar esos sentimientos.

El imponente hombre de espalda ancha y trenza azabache salió para su combate, Akane quedo sorprendida de verlo nuevamente, el cambio físicamente le hacía parecer todo un hombre, pudo sentir la mirada de Mousse sobre ella y disimulo su vista hacia otro lado, lo que menos necesitaba era otra pelea con él, las cuales últimamente habían disminuido algunas veces los celos de Akane otras veces los de Mousse, además de sus intentos culinarios que no perfeccionaba por completo, si bien sus platillos ya eran bastante pasables a veces seguía olvidando lo que Mousse le enseñó.

Los rivales de Ranma no duraron mucho en combate, rápidamente los derroto. Así el torneo siguió su curso hasta la final, Akane ya había visto lo suficiente para saber que Ranma sería el vencedor, Mousse le daría batalla, y consideraba mínimamente que podía derrotar a Ranma.

Cuando se anunció la entrada de los participantes, Akane lo vio por última vez con una mirada llena de nostalgia y se retiró del lugar. Esperaría a Mousse en la parte trasera, donde estaba el restaurante, para irse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Ranma y Mousse sostenían una fuerte batalla, el joven Saotome, creía que cada golpe que recibía era por Shampoo, él al final se casó con ella y sabia de los sentimientos de Mousse hacia la amazona, se sintió culpable por un momento, así que dejaría que lo golpeara para desquitar su "coraje". No sabía que en realidad era por la menor de las Tendo y todo el dolor que le causo.

—¡RANMA, CONSIDÉRATE HOMBRE MUERTO! —Gritó

—¡NO DEJARE QUE GANES!

—Eso lo veremos. —Decía Mouse mientras propinaba varios golpes.

—Puedo ver que has mejorado. —Esquivaba los movimientos de Mousse ágilmente.

—¡Esta vez , te venceré! —De sus mangas saco un par de cadenas que se aferraron a los brazos de Ranma.

—Entiendo que estas molesto porque me case con Shampoo.

—Lo estuve por mucho tiempo Ranma, pero hoy tengo a mi lado a una mejor mujer.

—¿Entonces por qué tanto enojo?

—¡Eso no te incumbe, solo quiero derrotarte! —Gruño. Apretó el agarre de las cadenas, pero Ranma fue más hábil y volteo la situación haciendo que de un fuerte tirón Mousse perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

Ranma aprovecho y no tuvo compasión del chico, fuertes golpes a la mandíbula y el truco de las castañas incrustando rápidos golpes en todo el cuerpo de Mousse, hicieron que quedara tendido en el centro de la duela, Mousse se incorporó un poco dolido, pero fiero se lanzó nuevamente sobre Ranma, cientos de golpes se estrellaban en los cuerpo de ambos.

Después de una ardua pelea el cuerpo de los dos luchadores estaba resentido, agotados tomo, Ranma acumulo la energía que le quedaba y con una bola de luz que se impacto en el pecho Mousse cayo derrotado,el vencedor había sido Ranma Saotome, agitado por la pelea se acerco a recibir el premio. Se acercó a Mousse.

—Mousse, escucha, yo…

—No tengo nada que escucharte.

—Solo quiero que sepas que…

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, hoy te quedaste con ese trofeo y con el premio, pero yo tengo algo mucho más valioso que eso. Así que regresa por donde llegaste.

—¡Mousse, escúchame! —Bufó molesto. —Sé que te hice daño, pero yo me lo hice también, actué por...por..que se yo, hay cosas que no tengo claras, y quiero que sepas que…Algunas veces Shampoo te llama en sueños.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Mousse tomo a Ranma por la solapa de su camisa china, estaba enojado. —¡No me vengas con esas estupideces Ranma!

—No lo son, te estoy diciendo la verdad. -Ranma furioso soltó el agarre.

Y como una rara necesidad pregunto. —¿Ella vino contigo?

—No, no lo hizo, Shampoo se quedó en la aldea.-Dijo mas tranquilo.

—Como van las cosas allá.

—Supongo que bien, no es que este mucho tiempo en la aldea.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto muy confundido.

—Yo tengo un empleo en Jusenkyo y vivo prácticamente ahí.

—E…Entonces tu…

—No, no estoy curado.

—Entiendo. Aun no me has dicho que es lo qué ganas diciéndome, que me llama cuando está dormida, a fin de cuentas ella es tu esposa, ese tipo de problemas tienen que resolverlos ustedes a mí no me metas.

—Tienes que saber que la relación que tengo con Shampoo, no es del todo una relación.

—No entiendo, si no quieres estar con ella ese es tu problema. —Dijo un poco dudoso.

—Ya veo que de verdad ha dejado de importarte.

—Desde hace un año exactamente, ella dejo de estar presente en mis pensamientos. —Mintió

—Me alegra que estés contento, deseo que esa mujer te haga feliz.

—Te aseguro, que más de lo que alguna vez tu soñaste serlo.

—Yo solo soñé ser feliz con una persona, pero ya es tarde.

—Lo siento por ti Ranma, quizá en este momento ella ya está enamorada de alguien más.

—¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo!-Ranma apretó fuerte los puños.

—No debería molestarte, el que la dejo ir fuiste tú.

—Tuve mis motivos, pero no pienso discutir contigo lo que yo sienta, no es asunto tuyo.

—Entiendo que tuviste tus motivos, pero la dejaste ir y ahora estas condenado a una mujer que no amas.

—Lo sé, creo que ella te quiere, es solo que como yo el orgullo le gano.

—No solo el orgullo, la ambición, Shampoo y yo pudimos ser felices, pero eso ya no importa ahora hay alguien más.

—Te olvidaste de ella muy rápido, no como yo…

En Mousse se sembró la semilla de la duda. — ¿Acaso no has olvidado a Tendo?

—Es la primera vez que diré esto y la última ¿Entiendes Mousse? —Ranma con un leve movimiento negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué harías, si en este momento la tuvieras aquí?

—En este momento, por muchas ganas que tuviera de abrazarla hasta asfixiarla de perderme en ella, no podría hacerlo, porque mi presente me lo impide y aun pienso en lo que ella…Algunas cosas que no puedo olvidar y que me hacen retroceder en lo que siento.

—¿La amas? —Pregunto Mousse sin tapujos, tratando de ocultar su enojo y celos.

—No, la detesto. —Contesto secamente.

—¿En serio? ¿La detestas?

—No. —Contesto rápidamente. —No podría por más que ella…Me haya…No podría dejar de sentir esto.

Mousse no pudo más, no quería escuchar los sentimientos de Ranma, le producían ira. —Ranma tengo que irme, saluda a Shampoo de mi parte.

—Yo se lo diré, adiós Mousse. —Ranma sintió un poco la incomodidad de Mousse pero no quiso indagar más, prefirió no insistir. Lo vio caminar hacia el restaurante donde pensaba comer así que siguió al chico. Lo vio llegar al local, parecía que Mousse buscaba a alguien, había varias personas pues al terminar el torneo la gente se dispersó, y mucha se aglomero en ese pequeño pero popular restaurante, sintió una mirada penetrante, algo extraña, volteo hacia una esquina y ahí creyó verla, era Akane, tal vez se equivocaba pero los golpes desbocados que el corazón daba contra su pecho, le decían lo contrario, corrió hacia el lugar tratando desesperado de confirmar sus sospechas, pero no tuvo suerte en cuanto llego no había nadie.

* * *

Akane esperaba a Mousse a un costado del restaurante lo vio acercarse pero no llevaba sus lentes puestos, se molestó un poco, lo que podía hacer era incrementar su aura para que Mousse la detectara, estaba por hacerlo pero su mirada se clavó en las ropas rojas Chinas, lo vio nuevamente, se puso nerviosa y se colocó en la esquina del lugar lo observo, él se dio cuenta vio sus opciones de escape así que subió a la azotea de lugar contiguo, desde arriba pudo observarlo desesperado, volteaba de un lado a otro buscándola, la había visto, tuvo que esperar en ese lugar hasta que él se resignó y se fue, Akane seco sus lágrimas, le hubiera gustado hablar con él pero no lo haría.

Busco a Mousse, se veía furioso, y no era para menos, Ranma había confirmado que aun quería a Akane y por nada del mundo dejaría que la viera.

—¿Estas lista? —Dijo apretando los dientes.

—Sí, Vayámonos de aquí.

—Ranma ganó.

—No te preocupes, para mí tu eres el mejor.

—Akane, estas triste.

—No lo estoy, vayámonos ya.

—Akane, dime ¿Aun lo amas? Y quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

—B…Bueno mis sentimientos hoy están contigo. —Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Mousse la observo, y pudo ver que mentía, era correcto que muchos de sus sentimientos estaban con él, pero no su amor, así como el de él estaba en una aldea lejana. No dijo nada solo la brazo por los hombros, caminaron un buen rato y cuando se vieron solos, Mousse la apretó fuerte, le beso con infinito cariño, necesitaban urgentemente encontrarse, olvidar ese trago amargo, ella de haber visto a Ranma y Mousse de enterarse que Shampoo lo llama en sueños.

* * *

Ranma regreso a Nerima, llevaba el trofeo y el dinero que gano a su madre, una pequeña parte era para Shampoo, aún estaba un poco inquieto, ante la posibilidad de haber visto a Akane. Pensaba que su cerebro le había jugado una broma, por la plática que tuvo antes con Mousse.

Su madre lo recibió gustosa y de la misma forma lo despidió, no estuvo en el lugar más de dos horas, paso rápido por aquel lugar que aunque fue su hogar y tuvo una familia, ahora era doloroso.

El viaje de regreso a china fue largo, tenía un poco de ojeras y necesitaba descansar, en casa Shampoo ya lo esperaba ansiosa estaba segura de que esta vez lo convencería de tener un hijo, vestía un sugestivo traje de ropa interior, cuando llego de madrugada y vio las ojeras y el cansancio, se quedó frustrada, no conseguiría su cometido por el momento.

Al siguiente día Ranma le contó lo acontecido en el torneo.

—Yo sabía que ganarías mi amor. —Hablaba en su lengua natal.

—Fue difícil pero logre vencer a Mousse.

—¿M…Mousse? ¿Él fue tu rival?

—Si.

—P…Pero ¿Como esta? No es que me importe ni nada pero…bueno él fue mi amigo.

Ranma sabía que Shampoo quería a Mousse, pero nunca lo admitiría. —Él tiene un buen nivel me costó esfuerzo ganarle, ha mejorado mucho, pero yo soy el mejor.

—Eso lo sé. —Dijo indiferente. —Pero dime ¿Él está bien?

—Sí, lo está, Te mando saludos.

—G…Gracias, me es bueno saber que no se ha olvidado de mí.

—Bueno, siento decepcionarte, pero él está con alguien. —Ranma se lo dijo porque no quería ver siempre esa sonrisa en el rostro de Shampoo, quería que sufriera un poco por los 3 años que él ha padecido.

—Su madre ya me había comentado la noticia. —Dijo un poco triste.

—¿Así que ya lo sabias?

—Si desde hace tiempo, y bueno ahora me confirmas que sigue con ella.

—Veo que te ha afectado el hecho de que Mousse este con alguien más.

—N…No, no sé de qué hablas. —Shampoo evasiva desvió la mirada y salió de la choza, un sentimiento de desesperación la invadió, sabía que Mousse tenía una relación pero, siempre creyó que nunca habría otra mujer en el corazón del pato, que ella siempre sería la única, porque ese chico aun en la distancia y aunque ella tu viera a Ranma el siempre estaría a sus pies siempre seria suyo y maldecía a esa mujer que osó a entrar al corazón de Mousse y logro quitar a Shampoo de su lugar. Tenía que seguir ahí a merced de un marido incapaz de tocarla y con la insistencia de su aldea, no le quedaría más remedio que buscar nuevamente ese incienso, pero tendría que emprender un largo viaje para obtener solo una pequeña parte y que funcionaria una vez, decidida esperaría unos meses y partiría a Dunhang un pequeño oasis en la prefectura de Jiuquan, ya que fue ahí donde encontró a ese vendedor, entonces Ranma no tendría opción ella quedaría embarazada.

* * *

En Huzhu, China al pie de una montaña en un improvisado campamento, Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome y el Maestro Happosai dialogaban amenos en ese lugar, para ello el ir a "Entrenar" en realidad era solo "Distraerse", tramar macabros planes para que las escuelas estilo libe Tendo y Saotome se unieran, ellos no se tragaban el cuento de un casamiento apresurado y la huida de Akane, aunque hayan ya pasado 3 años, para ellos todo era muy raro. Les costó los horro de su vida viajar a China, para buscar alguna explicación acerca de hechizos, conjuros o cualquier truco sucio que pudiera haber usado Shampoo y su abuela para que Ranma se casara con ella.

Llegaron a Huzhu, pero les costó mucho trabajo que alguien les guiar para subir la montaña pues el templo a donde se dirigían estaba escondido, alejado y por demás casi inexplorado. Decían que en aquel lugar existía un poderoso vidente que era capaz de descifrar los más grandes misterios de la tierra, para los patriarcas de la familia Tendo y Saotome, era el mayor misterio conocido sobre la faz de la tierra el hecho de que sus hijo no se casaran, pues como ellos lo llamaban su "instinto masculino", les decía que ellos se amaban y que algo no estaba bien.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos cerca Saotome.

—No lo sé Tendo ya hemos pasado por esto antes. —Decía Genma sentado en flor de loto al igual que Soun, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Esta vez creo que ese templo nos dará la respuesta, anoche tuve un sueño.

—Tenemos que salir pronto de este lugar, aquí casi no hay chicas, y la necesidad de robar tesoros, no se me quitara tan pronto.

—Maestro recuerde que este viaje no es de diversión. —Dijo Soun al pequeño maestro.

—Sí, lo es, hemos viajado 3 años en busca de respuestas que no hemos hallado.

—Lo Haremos maestro, hay que tener paciencia, mi pequeña tiene que regresar a casa. —Decía entre un llanto estrepitoso. — ¿¡Que cuentas le daré a su madre!? ¡AKANE, MI NIÑA!

—Ranma tiene que cumplir con su palabra, tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto, pero no hay nada que se me ocurra.

—Quedamos Saotome, en que era un hechizo hecho por Cologne.

—Pero si lo piensa mejor Tendo, también pudo ser su pequeña nieta, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Ranma. —Frotaba su barbilla, pensativo.

—¿Y, si en realidad Ranma si amaba a esa niña?

—No lo creo Tendo, Ranma me lo hubiera dicho, él y yo nos teníamos mucha confianza.

—Sí, claro si Ranma se lo hubiera dicho, lo más seguro es que vendiera la información a Nabiki por una buena dotación de comida.

—Tendo, me decepciona que piense eso de mí. —Cruzo lo brazos molesto.

—Lo pienso porque usted no ha demostrado ser nada _**honorable. **_Saotome, si quiere que opine lo contrario, hoy usted cazara la comida.

—¡Ay sí! esa voz me agrada, mi estómago ruge de hambre. —Comento el anciano.

—Creo que usted también debería de ayudarle maestro, recuerde que usted también vivió en mi casa sin aportar un yen.

—¡Más respeto!, yo soy tu maestro, que no se les olvide que todo lo que saben me lo deben a mí.

—Lo…lo siento maestro, ¡Tiene razón por favor perdóneme! Pero usted Saotome…

El padre de Ranma yacía sentado en el suelo, con un letrero que decía "Yo solo necesito un poco de bambú". Saco un segundo letrero de madera "¿Podría conseguirme un poco Tendo?"

A Soun no le quedó más remedio que sacar sus provisiones extras y compartirlas con sus compañeros.

Temprano por la mañana emprendieron el viaje hacia la templo Youning, sin un guía les coto mas tiempo de lo esperado, después de dos días por fin llegaron, un maravilloso lugar de construcción antigua pero perfectamente cuidada perdido entre montañas, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el atardecer se podía disfrutar en todo su esplendor los recibió el buen Xian un hombre de no más de 28 años calvo el, era el único monje que hablaba japonés, él era habitante de ese lugar. Al entrar había por lo menos media centena de hombres meditando, silenciosos y muy respetuosos entraron al lugar, les ofrecieron comida, baño y una cama donde dormir, Soun, Genma y Happossai esperarían hasta el siguiente día para preguntar por el nigromante.

—Oh, ustedes buscar a Shen-Zhao, lamentar informales que entrar en meditación profunda y no estar disponible.

—¡No puede ser! —Los tres hombres yacían derrotados en el suelo todos sus sueños y esperanzas de alguna respuesta se esfumaron.

—¡Que vamos hacer Saotome!

—¡Lo que sea pero no podemos regresar a Nerima! Porque….porque no podemos darnos por vencidos Tendo!

—Tiene razón Saotome, tenemos que resistir.

—Par de tontos, venimos por nada, ¿Genma será que no quieres regresar, y que la katana de tu adorada esposa corte de tajo esa cabezota que tienes?

—Ciertamente maestro. —Dijo sin vergüenza.

—Siento no ayudarles, y que no encontrar respuesta a sus males.

—Tú no tienes la culpa Xian, tendremos que buscar a alguien más que nos de alguna respuesta.

—¿Respuesta a qué? —Pregunto Xian

—Veras…

—Ahora entender, Shen-Zhao ser indicado, pero también haber pozo de los desencantamientos. —les explico en qué consistía el agua del Pozo, que podría ayudar a descubrir si una persona estaba siendo hechizada, o si se encontraba bajo algún mal.

Comenzaron el ritual, Soun fue el primero en realizarlo, el resultado, aura blanca, lo que indicaba que esta libre de cualquier maldad, cuando el aura de Genma se tornó roja él se sorprendió, Soun no hacia otra cosa que observar a su amigo, el monje le dijo unas palabras a continuación realizo un ritual y Genma cayo desmallado.

El maestro Happosai observo todo el proceso, entonces vino a su mente lo acontecido aquel día en que Ranma y Akane se separaron. Por alguna razón el no veía nada de malo en lo que paso en aquel momento. pero no recordaba lo que haba pasado aquella mañana hasta ese momento.

**Flash-Back.**

El maestro happosai, había regresado de recolectar "tesoros" cuando vio salir a Akane seguida del chico ella tomada del brazo del joven, parecía triste y pensó que Ranma era el culpable, se acercó curioso para ver lo que pasaba no alcanzo a escuchar nada, pero al asomarse al interior del Neko-Hanten no había nadie, camino a la parte trasera y ahí Ranma estaba comiendo alegre un plato de ramen, mientras Shampoo estaba tas la plancha observando a Ranma amorosamente.

—¿Ranma, porque no me invitas un plato de ese delicioso ramen? ¡Deberías ser más amable con este pobre viejecito!. —Lloraba cínico para conseguir un plato de tallarines.

—Ranma ya llevar sexto plato. —Sonrió contenta Shampoo.

—¿Entonces llevas aquí un buen rato, Ranma?

—Sí, Shampoo amablemente me invito a comer tallarines, me encontró en el Dojo, maestro no le diga a Akane por que se molestara.

—No lo hare si me doblas la ración

—Shampo invitar , yo dar 3 tazones

—¡Que, alegría! Entonces no le diré nada a Akane.

—¿Ranma proponer matrimonio a Shampoo? —Dijo la amazona soñadoramente.

—Shampoo sabes que eso es imposible.-Dijo mientras devoraba su plato de fideos.

—Claro que es imposible niña, él está comprometido con Akane, él se casara con ella.

—B…bueno fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres, pero no pienso faltar a mi palabra de honor.

—¡Que ricos fideos Shampoo!, Este sabor me recuerda que se me hace tarde, el tren esta por partir tengo que visitar a mi viejo amigo Chingensai, el prepara una comida exquisita, además tengo algunas cosas de colección que tengo que intercambiar, creo que me iré por una larga temporada.

—Buen viaje, viejo libidinoso, Shampoo estar segura que Ranma amara a en poco tiempo. —Sonrió maliciosa.

Ranma solo levanto los hombros indiferente, El maestro Happosai no escucho la última frase pues unas chicas entraron y se abalanzo sobre las ellas, despavoridas huyeron del lugar y Happosai las persiguió solo hasta la estación del tren.

**Fin de Flash-Back**

— ¿Le pasa algo maestro?

—Por alguna razón no recordaba ese momento, pero si las cosas pasaron de diferente manera, cuando yo vi salir a Akane del brazo de Mousse e iba llorando, pero ¿Porque lloraría si Ranma solo estaba comiendo tallarines? Por ahora tendré que esperar, pero creo que solo hay una explicación…

* * *

¿Y bien? díganme si logre confundirlos un poquito mas, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy mil gracias a todos por seguir esta historia espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

**sunnary**: Hola! primero muchas gracias por tu review aquí esta la actualización, que bonitas palabras gracias, que bueno que te siga gustando hasta el final, ¡Un abrazo!

**lupita**: que gusto que la historia este entre tus favoritas aun cuando la pareja protagonista no es tu ideal, me llena de alegría, gracias lupita, un abrazo!

**Maggy Pechan**: Ya he contestado tu review por PM pero de cualquier forma por aqui agradezco el interés por la historia, me alaga que pienses en ella mientras trabajas ;) un enorme enorme beso! chica nos leemos en Fb.

**nancyricoleon**: Hola nancy! las madres casi siempre tienen la razón y Ranma no quiso escuchar! en fin habrá que esperar para ver como se soluciona esto. Un beso! :)

Sosa:Hola hola, bueno si nada extraordinario pasa los miércoles estaré actualizando :) gracias por estar aquí, y gracias por tu review, lo de Ryoga y Nabiki era algo que al principio me sonó extraño, pero siento que hacen bonita pareja :) te envió enorme abrazo!

**sweetrock**: Agradezco enormemente tu review, me alegra que la historia te guste. Mucho se ha especulado en cuanto al hijo de Mousse, por ahora no puedo adelantarme mucho, en el próximo cap, regresaremos a la actualidad, y después vendrá la ruptura de Mousse y Akane, su madre fue la gota que derramo el vaso. espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Un beso!

**Patohf**: hola! Pude contestar tu review vía PM tienes toda la razón, en cuanto a Ranma, y sobre el hijo,bueno ya pronto incluiré la noticia completa! mil gracias por tu review! ¡Un beso!

**lunabsc**: Hola luna! Los interrumpieron, si! creo que fui un poco mala, pero era necesario, espero te guste esta continuación! y lo que se viene, un gran saludo para ti muchas gracias por tu review. nos leemos pronto.

**saphira**: Es cierto Shampoo aun no mete las manitas, pero intentara defenderse, gracias por seguir la historia, espero te guste este cap. Un abrazo!

**Akane-kun19**: Que gusto saludarte, aunque ya platicamos por fb. siento haberte dejado en una parte importante, ojala que este capitulo te guste y bueno, yas esta nos leemos en fb. ¡Un beso!

**elizabeth . villeda .330**: Hola elizabeth, mil gracias por tu review, para nada pretendo abandonar la historia, espero si nada pasa actualizar cada semana los miercoles, es cierto aun nos falta la aparcion de Ryy, y saber como es que formo parte de la vida de Akane, Espero este capítulo te guste. Un saludo para ti ! :*

**Akane Redfox**: Cariño mio, gracias por los ánimos, buenos deses simplemente gracias por ser tu, semanas estresante, pero tu siempre ahí, no me queda mas que decirte ademas claro que te re amo, ahi estaré para salvar tu trasero siempre que lo necesites, mi desvelo se soluciono con 3 tazas de café, y yo encantada! Nos leemos en whatsapp!

**PFernando: **Amigo mio, la risa que tuve por un buen rato con esos silogismos de Steve wonder, me han hecho pensar que soy una muy mala persona, pero no puedo parar de hacerlo, si definitivamente soy una terrible persona jajajaja. En cuanto al cap, espero que este te deje completamente claro el cabo suelto que estaba por ahí, ahora queda confirmado por que no todo es lo que parece, espero dejarte completamente confundido, con la participación de Happosai, por ultimo, te quiero un montón! nos leemos en Fb.

Por ultimo como casa semana agradezco a quien me han hecho el honor de poner esta historia en alerta, agrégala a sus favoritos, honrarme al agregarme a su autor favorito, y por supuesto a ustedes queridos lectores anónimos mil gracias

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	9. Primeros indicios-El regreso de Hapossai

Hola, buena tarde tengan todos ustedes, gente bonita de Fanfiction, disculpen la demora, pero ya estamos aquí, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, deseando que todos se encuentren bien.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación mencionare no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Primeros indicios-La llegada de Hapossai.

CAPÍTULO 9.

**Actualidad.**

La recién llegada presencia de Mousse, le vino a complicar las cosas, a su de por sí, ya complicada vida, Shampoo y Mousse de por medio, que más podía pasar, porque no Mousse secuestraba a Shampoo y se iba lejos, ¿Por qué no? fácil pensó pues él está enamorado de Akane como se lo dijo hace un año.

El sol estaba en plenitud no así Ranma, pues la frustración se hacía evidente, caminó furioso hasta el Neko-Haten, y es que esos celos que habían desaparecido por tanto tiempo regresaban y de manera descomunal, no era posible tenía las manos atadas, sabía que en cuanto viera a Shampoo le darían ganas de reclamar todo de obligarla a confesar, pero lo detenían las palabras de Tofu.

—¿Qué demonios paso ese día?-Hablaba para sí. —Si no era verdad que vi a Akane con Ryoga y resulta que ella uso ese incienso, para hacerme creer que si los vi, dentro de mi memoria aún quedan...aun deben de existir esos recuerdos ¡Agh! —Gruño, revolvía su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su hogar, Shampoo cerró el Restaurante temprano, y no estaba en casa pero eso no le importaba, la imagen donde Mousse estuvo a punto de besar a Akane era tan perturbadora para él, era lo único que su mente ocupaba.

Tenía que idear una forma de cancelar su matrimonio, de poder obtener su libertad y sabía que mucho podía hacer si resultaba que había usado ese incienso y otra vez la frustración se instalaba en él, tenía que desquitar todo ese coraje, pensó que quizá Nodoka lo ayudaría en esta situación, pero antes de ir tenia que calmarse,tenia que desquitar ese coraje, entonces recordó una técnica de meditación que aprendió del guía de Jusenkyo, enfadado se sentó en posición de flor de loto y empezó a meditar, un rato después Ranma estaba mas tranquilo y listo para visitar a Nodoka.

* * *

Ese día por la mañana Shampoo como de costumbre, abrió el Restaurante, cuando llegaron un par de clientes habituales, las mujeres de edad no mayor que la de la amazona, se sentaron en una de las mesas del pequeño restaurante, les atendió y en cuanto les llevaba su pedido pudo escuchar parte de su plática.

—Yuka, que extraño fue todo eso, no había visto nada igual desde que supimos que Ryoga era p-chan.

—Es cierto Sayuri pero recuerda que a…—Se acercó para casi susurrarle al oído ante la presencia de Shampoo. —… Ranma le pasaba lo mismo.

—Tienes razón, estoy segura que ya lo había visto antes. —Dijo Sayuri.

Shampoo se retiró solo lo suficiente, para poder seguir escuchando.

—Probablemente sea amigo de Ranma, deberíamos de preguntarle.

—No lo veo por aquí. —Sayuri buscaba con la vista buscaba al artista marcial.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿No te enteraste?, él está dando clases en el Dojo Tendo.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Que complicada situación.

—Ya lo sé, sobre todo por lo mucho que se quisieron, podría ser que por eso Akane lo haya aceptado para que de clases en el Dojo, ¿Crees que ella quiera acercarse?

—No lo creo, Akane no es de "Ese" tipo de chicas ella es completamente _**honorable**_.

—Tienes razón como pude pensar algo así.

—Ya no importa, lo que aún me da risa es ver como se convertía ese chico en pato!

—Es verdad, y esas gafas lo hacían ver muy gracioso. —Ambas soltaron un carcajada.

Shampoo quedo completamente estática, no podía creer las palabras de esas chicas, Mousse estaba en la ciudad y eso solo significaba algo, él sabía que Akane estaba aquí y había regresado para hablar con ella, le diría lo que siente y eso la comenzó a llenar de ira, ella debería ser la única mujer a la que Mousse debería buscar y prometer amor eterno, no a esa mujer violenta, no a esa niña que además de tener los sentimientos de Ranma también le había arrebatado los de Mousse y eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier cosa.

Sayuri y Yuka estuvieron conversando un poco más, terminaron sus alimentos, y salieron contentas del lugar. Shampoo quien ya estaba ansiosa de que se fueran, cerró el lugar y salió para buscar a Mousse, con un poco de suerte lo encontraría antes y confiaba en que podría persuadirle para que se fuera de Nerima y no se encontrara con Akane

* * *

—Bien, ya está hecho, le hemos dejado claro que estamos juntos. —Akane hablo primero.

—Pronto también Shampoo se enterara.

—Mousse, ahora que están ellos aquí…

—No tiene por qué afectarnos. —La interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase, la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Tienes razón ellos tienen una familia, Ranma, Shampoo y su hijo ya no son nuestro problema.

—Akane, creo que te tengo que contar lo que paso en la aldea cuando regrese…

Estaba por hablar cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Mousse!

—Shampoo…—Dijeron Mousse y Akane al mismo tiempo.

—Yo necesitar hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar? ¿Que necesitas hablar?

—Solo ser tú y yo.

—Shampoo, lo que sea que quieras hablar puedes hacerlo frente a Akane.

Era la primera vez desde que Shampoo regreso que se encontraban, la relación entre estas dos chicas en bien sabido que nunca fue buena, pero ambas tenían rencor contra la otra, si las miradas mataran, la que ellas se dedicaron bien podría haber acabado con cien hombres de un solo golpe, penetrantes sombrías y llenas de mucho rencor, Shampoo la detestaba por que los dos hombres por la que ella tenia sentimientos, Akane, ella, esa niña era la dueña de lo que ellos sentían, y Akane por la misma razón pero de manera física Shampoo se quedó con Ranma, le dolió y le sigue costando solo un poco aceptarlo, y Mousse, sabe que al igual que ella por Ranma, no ha abandonado esos sentimientos por completo, pero lo ha visto esforzarse por superarlo. Akane no tenía intención de dejar a Mousse con ella, pero tenía que confiar en él. No es como si Shampoo quiera intentar algo pues ella tiene un compromiso que cumplir, pensó.

—No, está bien, habla con ella, yo iré a comprar algunas cosas para la reparación del Dojo, nos veremos después. —Y no lo evito le sonrió a Mousse y frente a la amazona le dio un pequeño beso, apenas rozo sus labios. Pero fue suficiente para desatar la ira de Shampoo, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, e impaciente esperaba a que se fuera.

—En cuanto termine, iré directo al Dojo. —Mousse se levantó, tomo sus manos y beso sus nudillos sabiendo que Shampoo destilaba furia.

—Cuídate y no te vayas a mojar, al parecer va a llover. —Le hablo dulcemente.

—Descuida, lo haré llegare tan pronto termine de hablar con Shampoo.

Akane quien, llevaba un grácil vestido a medio muslo color rosa se fue caminando lentamente sin dejar de mirara a Shampoo a los ojos, cuando estuvo varios metros quito la mirada de ella, y siguió su camino, emanando feminidad, eso ultimo lo aprendió en su estadía con Ryu, él, le enseño que el ser una fuerte guerrera no estaba peleada para nada con ser una dama, femenina y delicada.

Shampoo la observo alejarse, y no hacia mas que acuchillarla con la mirada, ¿Desde cuando esa niña, trataba de parecer mujer? Pensó.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar? —Le dijo en su idioma natal.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Lo sabes, vine para buscar a Akane, aquí la pregunta sería ¿Que hacen ustedes de regreso en Nerima?

—Tu sabes que las cosas cambiaron un poco antes de tu partida, así que decidí que lo mejor sería alejarnos y regresar a la aldea hasta tener una nueva heredera.

—Shampoo no deberías de obsesionarte con eso, solo te hará daño.

—No es obsesión la aldea necesita que yo, una de las mejores guerreras entregue a mi primer hija para que sea heredera de la tribu.

—Eso es una tontería, solo deberías tener hijos porque así lo desean tú y Ranma, no por obligación, además no importando si es niño o niña.

—¿Mousse, cuando fue? —Pregunto saliéndose por completo del tema.

—No entiendo tu pregunta.

—¿Cuando fue que dejaste de amarme?

Mousse se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de la amazona. —Ya te lo dije una vez.

—No creo que hayas dejado de quererme, me rehusó a creerlo.

—¿Qué ganas con todo esto Shampoo?, tu eres una mujer que no está ni estará a mi alcance jamás, eres una mujer con la que yo ya no quiero estar, tienes un compromiso.

—Aun así, aun con todo y eso puedo asegurarte que me quieres y si me lo propusiera en este momento podría seducirte y tú te rendirías ante mí. —Shampoo observo alrededor y al ver que nadie los observaba, se acercó insinúante, seductora. Si eso hubiera parado años atrás Mousse se hubiera sentido en el paraíso, y aunque aún se sentía intimidado por ella, era mujer amazona, por naturaleza atrayente, con mirada felina casi hipnotizante, se acercó a sus labios, se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a susurrar. —¿Crees que Akane Tendo te besaría igual que yo, cuando toda tu vida a quien has deseado es a mí? —Le dijo con voz ronca.

—Shampoo…No…No juegues conmigo, será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera un poco más tengo ganas de probar otra vez tus labios.

—¿Otra vez? Estas equivocada, tú y yo nunca no hemos besado.

Shampoo pensó en su contestación, estuvo a punto de meterse en un problema —Nunca es tarde para hacerlo por primera vez.

Mousse tomo las manos de Shampoo y las quito de su cuello, con fuerza pues ella no se rendía. —Shampoo no caigas en esto, soy novio de Akane y no voy a traicionarla.

—Ella nunca lo sabría.

—Por favor, piensa en Ranma.

—Ranma, Ranma, él tiene años que no me toca. —Decía casi en susurro, y alcanzo a besar su cuello.

—Shampoo yo no tengo por qué enterarme de eso.-Volvió a rodear su cuello con las manos

—Solo, solo quiero estar contigo. —El forcejeo seguía Shampoo no cedía, Mousse se sentía incomodo y nuevamente se soltó del agarre, pero antes de eso Shampoo logro robarle un beso.

Mousse necesitaba una vía de escape toda la situación le estaba poniendo nervioso, era pleno día y no quería que nadie los viera, además necesitaba desesperado un baño de agua fría, no se dejaría llevar tan fácil, se soltó de los brazos de Shampoo cuando vio quien se acercaba.

Por el lugar iba pasando la chica de la espátula, hoy se tomó un día de descanso y se disponía a disfrutarlo, cuando a lo lejos una voz la distrajo.

—¡Ukyo!

—¿Mousse?¿Shampoo?

—Hola. —Le sonrió, no así Shampoo que con cara de fastidio cruzo los brazos y se alejó del lugar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Pregunto Ukyo.

—¿La…la…la viste?

—Lo vi todo Mousse, tengo muy buena vista, descuida no creo que a Ranma le importe. —Dijo La chica quien vestía vaqueros azules y un blusón blanco y una coleta alta resaltando los rasgos en su rostro. En este tiempo su cambio fue para bien, era una exitosa cocinera, dedicada de lleno a su negocio, pero solitaria en el aspecto sentimental.-Pero a Akane, vaya, podrías estar en problemas.

—Se lo que viste pero, no creas que fue…

—Lo se Mousse, ella es tramposa por naturaleza, además no es algo que me interese, pierde cuidado que no diré nada.

—No hice nada malo, ella se abalanzo sobre mí.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que darme explicaciones, mejor cuéntame que haces por aquí…

Conversaron por largo rato, llegaron hasta su restaurante y le ofreció un rico Okonomiyaki.

—Tenia muchos años que no probaba delicias como esta Ukyo.

—Gracias Mousse. —sonrió contenta.—Entiendo que haber estado con Akane tanto tiempo, y ella sin saber cocinar, ya lo puedo imaginar.

—Aunque lo dudes, Akane mejoro en la cocina, un poco pero lo hizo, y te puedo decir que este tiempo separado de ella, me hizo extrañar hasta su comida.

—Es muy amable de tu parte que hables así, me gustaría tener a alguien como tu, aunque no en este momento claro, ¿Sabes? Cuando Ranma se fue de aquí comprendí muchas cosas pero decidí no sufrir, y me fue muy bien, mírame ahora tengo todo lo que necesito.

—Me alegro por ti Ukyo, pronto encontrara a alguien que sepa apreciar todo lo bueno de ti.

—Gracias Mousee.

El chico termino su plato y se dispuso a retirarse pues Akane seguramente estaría preocupada.—¿Cuanto es que te debo Ukyo?

—La casa invita, no te preocupes y dale mis saludos a Akane.

—Entonces gracias Ukyo, nos vemos después.

* * *

Akane camino hasta el lugar donde conseguiría maderos para la reparación del Dojo, pero a la entrada del lugar se encontró con alguien muy conocido, Akane sonrió tenía días sin verla.

—Tía, ¿Cómo está?

—Akane, hija que sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Vine a comprar algunas cosas, pero ya estaba por irme al Dojo.

—Pequeña ¿Por qué no me ayudas con estas bolsas y me acompañas a casa a tomar un poco de té? —El kimono rojo lo llevaba como siempre impecable igual que esa legendaria Katana.

—Eh…s…si claro tía yo le ayudo. —No quiso ser descortés, ayudo a Nodoka con las bolsas.

Llegaron a su casa y la invito a tomar un poco de té, Akane la acompaño y ayudo en la preparación, le ayudo a colocar la mesa para poder degustar de las delicias de Nodoka.

—Entonces todo va bien por el Dojo.

—Todo va bien, y Ranma ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Ranma, siempre tuvo el sueño de dirigir ese Dojo.

—No diga esas cosas, dejemos el pasado a donde pertenece, no quiero hablar del tema.

—Está bien cariño si es lo que deseas, por favor perdona mi imprudencia.

—No tía, no tiene que pedir perdón es solo, que no es necesario recordar cosas tristes.

Las dos mujeres conversaban alegres cuando tocaron a la gran puerta, Nodoka se levantó fue hasta la entrada y abrió, Ranma apareció al lado contrario, contenta lo hizo pasar sin avisarle que Akane estaba esperando en el interior. Cuando la vio, no pude evitar sonreír, era casi un sueño, los dos sin platicas del Dojo de por medio, se preguntaba que hacia allí Akane, sin Mousse, eso ultimo lo agradeció, pues después de verlos casi besarse no le apetecía encontrarse con él.

—Akane ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Sonrió.

—Ranma, yo, ya me iba solo acompañe a la tía Nodoka, pero ya es algo tarde, será mejor que me despida. —Rápido se levantó del kotatsu.

—Bah, tonterías permíteme un momento querida iré por más te, hijo enseguida traeré también para ti. —Ranma se sentó en el lado contrario que Akane, de frente a ella, teniendo como barrera el Kotatsu

—Gracias mamá. —Nodoka se retiró, Ranma observo a la chica con infinita nostalgia. —¿Akane, es verdad has decidido regresar con mousse? —Pregunto mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Sí, hemos decidió darnos una segunda oportunidad. Él estuvo buscándome por muchos lugares antes de encontrarme y eso merece mucho mérito.

—Entonces es solo por eso, no es porque lo ames.

—Yo creo que mis sentimientos no te interesan Ranma.

—Te equivocas, me interesan y mucho. —Ranma observo fijo el rostro de Akane, y pudo sentir su incomodidad, quizá un poco sonrojada, pero eso último probablemente lo imagino.

—No Ranma, si pretendes hacer alguna proposición inapropiada, estas muy equivocado, puedes buscar a alguien mas.

—No tengo ninguna mala intención contigo.—Frunció el ceño molesto

—Entonces no entiendo todo lo que me dices.

—¿Puedo decirte algunas cosas?—Relajo su rostro.

—¿Como que tipo de cosas?

—No quiero que lo tomes a mal, solo es algo que he tenido ganas de decir desde hace tiempo.

—No sé si sea buena idea. —Akane suspiro profundo, sentía que la cercanía era demasiada, aunque Ranma no se hubiera acercado ni dos centímetros.—Está bien, di lo que tengas que decir.

—Desde que coincidimos de nuevo en Nerima, y a pesar de que empezamos con el pie izquierdo aquel día en el parque, tengo que decirte que te has cambiado que te has convertido en una linda mujer, yo debo ofrecerte una disculpa, por no haberte buscado, por tomar decisiones que terminaron condenándome a un matrimonio como el que ahora tengo, sé que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

—Ranma, yo…

—No quiero incomodarte, sé que cualquier "Cosa" que pudiera existir entre nosotros yo termine de extinguirlo, pero aún tengo una última carta que jugar, no me preguntes nada, solo recuerda que siempre por sobre todo deseo tu felicidad.

—¿Ranma que pretendes diciéndome todo eso? —Dijo confundida y molesta.

—No pretendo nada, no aun.

—Es que no puedo pensar en que las cosas seguirán tranquilas, después de todo lo que acabas de decirme, no pienses que soy la misma mujer que se creía todas tus palabras

—Akane…

—Ranma esto que vez…—Dijo señalándose fuertemente con el dedo índice… —Es otra Akane de aquella no queda nada, solo son las cenizas de aquella niña, solo son _las cenizas de Akane,_ esa Akane de la que todos se burlaban, la plana, la marimacho, Ranma, será mejor que no remuevas el pasado.

—Akane, yo no quería incomodarte y tampoco pienso que seas la misma Akane, te lo digo ahora eres toda una guerrera. —Ranma se levantó, rodeo el kotatsu, y se sentó a un costado de Akane.

—Ranma, lo mejor será que me vaya, esto es muy incómodo. —Akane estaba lejana tras las palabras de Ranma, todo ese cambio, Akane sabía que era tarde para decir todo lo que dijo, Ranma sabía que era tarde pero no perdía la esperanza, porque aun así, ahí estaban ambos con el corazón agitado, el auto-control que siempre la acompañaba quería abandonarla pero tenía que aferrarse a él, se preguntaba ¿Que significaba todo eso y si acaso tendría algo que ver con la vez que entro a su habitación?

—No Akane, si todo esto te incomoda, seré yo el que se vaya, agradece a mi madre, por favor dile que tuve que irme.

—¡Espera Ranma! —Akane pensó que el momento fue incómodo, pero ella podía superarlo, tenía que hacerlo, demostrarse a sí misma que Ranma no podría sacudir su mundo. —Quédate, terminemos el té como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sí, me gustaría, si no te incómodo y si tú quieres, yo me quedo. —Ranma suspiro aliviado y sonrió, hacía tiempo que no sonreía como en ese momento.

Akane le sonrió, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, que ya se había instalado por completo en su corazón.

Nodoka había escuchado toda la conversación se sentía orgullosa de su varonil hijo, estaba mal que no estuviera de parte de Shampoo pues ante la tribu amazona él está casado con ella, pero Nodoka decía que una madre tenía que velar por la felicidad y el bienestar de sus hijos, y aunque aceptó la decisión pensando en que el la tomo por cuenta propia, pero después de hablar con Genma y Soun del incienso que investigo Tofu, estaba decidida a ayudar a su hijo.

—Akane cariño, cuéntame, ¿Por qué no estabas con Mousse?

—¡Tía! ¿Cómo se enteró? si él tiene poco que llego, además…—Dijo un poco incomoda. —No quiero incomodar con el tema.

—Oh, cariño Nerima es un lugar pequeño, pero anda cuéntanos, estoy segura de que a Ranma no le importa ¿Cierto hijo?

Claro que le importaba pensaba que no tenía por qué aguantar y escuchar de declaraciones amorosas ni tonterías o cursilerías románticas y mucho menos si son de Mousse para Akane, pero si no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, si no quería retroceder en ese pequeño y tenue paso que dio, debería de aguantar.

Tenía el ceño frunció, los puños apretados y se veía irritado. —No te preocupes por mí, puedes hablar con confianza.—Fingió una sonrisa.

—No hay mucho que contar, el llego a Nerima me pidió una oportunidad y yo se la di, es un buen chico e hizo mucho por mí, el me enseño todo lo que se en artes marciales y el kusarigama.

Akane les contó lo que sucedió años atrás omitiendo por supuesto pasajes que pudieran hacer sentir incomodo a Ranma y a Nodoka. Al final Ranma estaba completamente desubicado, escuchar de labios de Akane como se enamoró de Mousse, pudiendo ser el quien ocupara el lugar de él, ser el, quien recibiera sus caricias y besos, solo hicieron que tomara más fuerza, esperaba vehemente la llegada de Hapossai para averiguar de una vez por todas lo que Shampoo hizo.

Akane se despidió de Nodoka y Ranma él se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella insistió en que no era necesario, Ranma no cedió era de noche y aunque Akane fuera la mujer más fuerte de todo Japón no dejaría que ella se fuera sola a casa, no pretendía nada, solo que ella llegara a salvo hasta el Dojo. Una vez ahí comenzaron una plática.

—Akane, me da gusto que ya no me tengas tanto rencor. —Dijo contento mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Nunca te lo tuve, tampoco te odio, si es que te lo preguntabas—Dijo serena, ambos caminaban por las iluminadas calles de Nerima, la lluvia había cesado dejando solo algunos charcos.

—Eso me deja aún más aliviado, yo…solo para que lo sepas…bueno yo de vez en cuando pensaba en ti.

—Ranma ¿Por qué me odiaste?, ¿Porque nunca quisiste hablar conmigo aquel día que me marche? —Pregunto, ya sin tapujos.

—Akane, te prometo que pronto te contare todo, y espero que sepas comprender que yo no tuve la culpa, pero que la sigo cargando.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —Frunció el ceño

—Por favor dame un poco de tiempo y sabrás la verdad.

—¿Verdad? ¿De qué verdad hablas?

—La verdad de lo que paso aquel día.

—La única verdad que yo recuerdo de aquel día es a ¡Shampoo sobre tus piernas!

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —Ranma abrió los ojos por completo, el no recordaba esa parte que Akane le decía, Akane lo miro fijamente y vio su expresión de sorpresa.

—Ranma, ¿Me vas decir que no lo recuerdas? ¿Que todo fue una invención de mi mente? —Se burló de él.

La mente de Ranma trabajaba a mil por segundo, recordando lo sucedido ese día, pero por más que intentaba no lograba ver algo diferente a lo que ha afirmado, Ryoga sobre Akane, brecha de recuerdos, y después el compromiso la boda. Aun había algo que no estaba claro, el seguía sin recordar a Shampoo sobre sus piernas, pero tampoco le preguntaría a Akane, no hasta que tuviera las respuestas el primero.

—Akane, sé que crees que soy un cretino, pero te puedo asegurar que todo tiene una explicación.

—No me vengas con eso ahora Ranma. —Le dijo fríamente. —Sera mejor que me digas esa "Verdad" de la que hablas.

—Lo haré, pero no ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas Ranma Saotome?—Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él.

Ranma sintió su cercanía, no la había tenido así desde hacía mucho tiempo. —Akane… —Se acercó un poco más, sentía la necesidad de probar sus labios, de abrazarla de perderse con ella lejos de ahí, de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, en ese momento ni siquiera Shampoo le importaba.

Akane estaba perdida en esos ojos azules que la observaban se veían sinceros, se parecían mucho a los ojos del Ranma del que estuvo enamorada, tenían ese mismo brillo, cuando se dio cuenta sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pero Mousse llego a su mente, Shampoo y su hijo llegaron a sus pensamientos, para recordarle que Ranma no era un hombre al que pudiera besar, tocar o si quiera pensar, Se sintió la peor de las personas por desear a Ranma de esa forma.

Se separó bruscamente de él, un poco avergonzada por su actitud.

—Ranma discúlpame, esto…esto… por favor no pienses que quiero algo contigo porque no es así yo estoy con Mousse, y tú tienes a Shampoo y una familia.

La puerta del Dojo se abrió y Mousse salió para encontrarse a Akane con Ranma ninguno decía nada, pero todo era muy extraño.

—Akane, me tenías preocupado. —Dijo un poco serio.

—Lo siento Mousse. —Akane camino hacia él, giro su rostro sobre su hombro para dedicarle una mirada que Ranma no supo cómo interpretar, era una mezcla de tristeza, dolor, o ambas quizá.

—Entra cariño, yo despediré a Ranma. —Akane no dijo nada, camino hasta adentrarse en la casa.

—¿¡Qué demonios hacías con Akane!?

—¡No hacía nada, solo la acompañe hasta aquí!

—¡Ranma no quiero que te acerque a ella! —Le hablo cara a cara.

—¡Eso no puedes prohibírmelo! —Le hablo molesto. —Aunque seas su novio yo trabajo para ella, no me alejare Mousse, solo me iré si Akane me lo pide.

—Te lo advierto Ranma. —gruño. —No quieras pasarte de listo, tu estas casado Shampoo no se merece lo que estás haciendo.

—Solo para que te enteres, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, no digas cosas que no son, y en cuanto a Shampoo... —El solo mencionara le hacía sentir incómodo. —…En cuanto a ella, no tengo nada que decir todavía. Ranma tomo su camino dando la espalda a Mousse, este al ver que Ranma se disponía a irse dijo algunas palabras mas

—¡AKANE, ES MIA! ¿¡Entiendes Ranma¡? ¡Ella es mía! No dejare que la confundas, ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste! —Decía enérgico, Mousse.

Ranma furioso regreso de un salto donde Mousse, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Akane entregándose a él, a ese pato que se había ganado el amor de Akane, no lo tolero, la sangre le hervía, lo tomo de la solapa, y rabioso le hablo.

—¡Escúchame bien! —Mousse no evito su mirada, lleno de coraje lo observaba con el mismo enojo. —En cuanto resuelva mis problemas. —Gruño. —No tengas duda de que peleare, porque la oportunidad que tuve no se ha desvanecido, y cuando el momento llegue, LA UNICA que decidirá es Akane, y no me interesa que haya sido tuya o de Ryu, o así hubieran sido más, la inocente Akane la que aun llevo aquí dentro… —Con su puño cerrado golpeo fuerte su pecho—…¡No tiene dueño! Esa mujer, esa guerrera, en un, no muy lejano día, será mi compañera, mi mujer en cuerpo, alma y espíritu, si así lo quiere ¿Entendiste Mousse?

—No me intimidas Saotome, no dejare que la separes de mi lado, tú tienes a Shampoo no busques a mi novia.

Ranma solo sonrió de medio lado y se alejó del lugar.

Mousse ocupaba un futon en la habitación de Akane, Soun no objetó confiaba plenamente en su hija, y Akane no pretendía que sucediera nada aunque fueran nuevamente novios, lo que paso con Ranma la dejo pensativa, confundida y sin poder dormir.

Mousse estaba Muy preocupado por la actitud de Ranma, no la tendría fácil no dejaría a Akane por nada Ella era su novia. Después estaba Shampoo y eso lo tenia igual de preocupado, por la actitud de la Amazona, en que momento sucedió ese cambio de actitud se preguntaba, cuando él estuvo en la aldea le ayudo, aun después del dolor al enterarse de que Shampoo estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, estuvo con ella cuando Ranma se fue.

Akane por su lado estaba inquieta, no pasaba desapercibida tanta amabilidad, nunca se había comportado así, creía que la madurez lo había alcanzado, y todas esas cosas que le dijo la dejaron sin aliento, dejó de pensar en Ranma y se concentraría en el regreso de Mousse, pesaba en, si talves se habría precipitado en aceptarlo de regreso, pero si quería mantener al margen a sus sentimientos debía de hacerlo.

Shampoo, estaba deseosa de poder encontrarse nuevamente con Mousse si Ranma se negaba a tener un hijo, lo haría, lo buscaría en otro lugar, trataría a toda costa de Separar a Akane de Mousse la obsesión que había surgido nuevamente, la primera vez, en la aldea cuando regreso, cuando se dio cuenta que todo en su vida estaba mal sin él, y ahora recobraba la fuerza, no dejaría que la niña Tendo se quedara con él así tuviera que pasar por encima de Todo, pero tampoco dejaría libre a Ranma, pero él era otra historia, bastaba recordarle el oscuro capitulo en su matrimonio para que el cediera a casi todo lo que ella quería, la culpabilidad es una gran aliada, y le ayudaría siempre que ella lo necesitara.

Pasaron 2 semanas la tensión entre las 2 parejas protagonistas ya era más que evidente. Mousse no toleraba ver a Ranma con tanta libertad dentro del Dojo Tendo, los celos empezaban a crecer, apenas tenía oportunidad se aseguraba de dejarle claro a Ranma que Akane estaba con él, la cuidaba y nunca la dejaba a solas con el, le besaba y abrazaba frente a Ranma cosa que tenia muy incomoda a la peliazul, pero Ranma no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, en cuanto hay que hacer alguna labor en casa de inmediato se ofrecía, cuando los celos aparecían invocaba a la técnica de meditación para calmarse, el, junto con los patriarcas pasaban las tardes haciendo reparaciones al Dojo y la casa, después de la pelea de Akane con Kimiko, solo faltaban un par de días para terminar.

La Pared frontal de la casa tenía que ser reparada, Ranma hacia el trabajo pesado al traer piedras para poder levantar la pared, dejo a Soun y Genma para que hicieran lo propio, mientras el iría a impartir una clase.

—Saotome, ya estamos cerca de terminar la reparación total de la casa.

—Es cierto Tendo ya pronto aprovecharemos nuestras tardes en jugar shogui y beber un poco de té.

—Podríamos aprovechar para ir por un poco de sake, y quizá consigamos algunas chicas.

—Tendo, a nuestra edad, no deberías pensar en esas cosas, mucho menos en chicas.

—Tiene razón Saotome nada de chicas, algunas que sean mucho mayores, nos lo merecemos Saotome.

—Esto…bueno, no Tendo, creo que a Nodoka no le agradara la idea. —Dijo nervioso.

—No…Nodoka, es verdad Saotome, olvide por completo a Nodoka. —Reía estrepitosamente. —Es usted un hombre honorable, estoy orgulloso de usted.

—Tendo, que bueno que sepa ver la honorabilidad de una persona, aunque más que honor es respeto, y amor profundo hacia tan preciosa flor.

—Soun entrecerró los ojos. —Le tiene miedo a su katana ¿Cierto?

—Ciertamente Tendo—dijo sin preocupación, mientras a Soun le escurría una gota en la sien.

—Hoy es el gran día Saotome.

—Lo se Tendo, de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran…

* * *

Akane caminaba junto a Mousse en el parque acordaron salir a distraerse por un rato.

—Mousse hace días dijiste que me contarías lo que paso en la aldea. Y he estado distraída pero hoy es buen día para que me lo cuentes.

—Eso no tiene importancia hoy mi amor, hoy solo quiero disfrutar de ti.

—Anda cuéntame, es algo que tengo curiosidad de saber.

—Esta bien lo haré. Pero no ahora. —Acariciaba su mejilla.

—Mouse.

—Bien, hace días dijiste que no debíamos preocuparnos por Ranma, Shampoo y su hijo ¿Cierto?

—Sí, es cierto.

—Akane tienes que saber que ese hijo nunca nació.

Akane se quedó estupefacta. —Quieres decir que Shampoo…

—Sí, ella estuvo medicada por varios días, el médico de la tribu dijo que no importara lo que pasara, ese niño no nacería, ella tenía poco tiempo de embarazo, y Ranma no estuvo con ella, después de una pelea él se fue a Jusenkyo. Unas semanas después se enteró de su embarazo, y cuando el regreso, Shampoo y Ranma ya no tenían hijo.

—Pobre Shampoo, ella debió sufrir mucho.—Pero en quien realmente pensaba era en Ranma y el dolor que debió pasar.

—Ella está bien Akane, ¿Acaso no las has visto? Tu no le tengas compasión es lo que menos necesita, es una mujer fuerte y logro sobreponerse.

—Aun así no deja de impresionarme.

—Dejemos el tema, después te contare todo lo que hice mientras estuve en casa con mamá.

—Está bien, lo dejaremos por el momento.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, Akane estaba impresionada, a nadie ni siquiera a su peor enemiga le desearía algo como lo que le paso a Shampoo, aparto todos esos sentimientos de compasión y se dispuso a concentrarse en su cita con Mousse, fueron por un helado y se divirtieron, trataron de apartar la tensión que se sentía y disfrutaron de la tarde.

Llego la tarde el cielo estaba en crepúsculo, y ambos estaban sentados frente al estanque, platicando de las clases que impartía Akane y le pedía consejos a Mousse sobre algunas katas.

Por la casa una presencia silenciosa se paseaba rápidamente, viajo a muy rápida velocidad de habitación en habitación paso al Dojo no encontró a nadie y por ultimo llego hasta el estanque ubico a su presa.

Akane sintió una presencia que se acercaba a ella cuando volteo para enfrentar al individuo lo único que pudo fueron unas palabras. —¡Akane mi amor, tantos años sin verte! —Mientras el pequeño hombre se restregaba en los senos de Akane. Ella furiosa, de un golpe lo estampo contra el piso.

—¡Viejo libidinoso! ¡No se me vuelva acercar!

—Pero, Akane ¿Por qué no te compadeces de un pequeño viejecito como yo!? —Hablaba mientras con el dorso de su mano cubría sus llorosos ojos.

Después de ese tan peculiar forma de aparecer Akane por fin lo saludo. —¿Maestro que lo trae por Aquí?

—He regresado porque es hora de poner algunas cosas en orden…

* * *

Bien, chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por haber llegado conmigo hasta aquí, le agradezco infinitamente, espero también lleguen conmigo hasta el final.

Hoy me encataría contarles lago super cool que haya pasado en mi día, pero como no paso, vamos directo a los reviews :P

Seré muy breve, ustedes disculpen la falta de cortesía, pero este capitulo, debió quedar listo y actualizada la historia desde temprano, no tengo excusa solo que estaba interesante Toradora, consumió mi tiempo, pero no podía despegarme, ademas de mis continuas y placenteras platicas por Fb.

**Lunabsc: **Bastante fuerte! ok supongo que si fue bastante fuerte un saludo! n.n

**Elynmidnight: **Hey! hola me es muy grato saber que te gustó el capitulo :) , es verdad resolví algunas dudas y deje mas, hoy al parecer solo deje algo que hay que leer "entre lineas" te darás cuenta que Shampoo es perversa viene un poco mas mala de lo normal. Los celos, oh los celos, como podrás darte cuenta, ya empiezan a hacerse evidentes. Otra cosa que tengo que agradecer es qu eme comentes que para ti soy buena, lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, hoy te lo digo a ti, escribir me divierte y me gusta, no se si y buena o mala haciendolo, lo importante es que me divierto escribiendo para mi, pero principalmente para ustedes. gracias mil gracias por tu review, y por leer "Lo mejor de mi pasado fuiste, eres y siempre seras tu" espero también leas Álter Ego! un enorme, enorme beso!

**Sosa: ¡**Hola! Gracias por hacer del miércoles tu día favorito, estuvo a nada de decirle Mousse lo que paso en la aldea pero eso tendrá que esperar, ya prometo que haré un ultimo capitulo flasback y de ahí en adelante todo sera actualidad. Es cierto Shampoo se obsesiono con Mousse, lastima para la chinita el esta con Akane. ¡Te mando un abrazo enorme de regreso! gracias por tu review.

**Patohf:** Que te he mandado Mp, pero aun así quiero agradecer tu Review, he dejado el mio por supuesto :) ya tengo claro quien es el indicado!Te lo escribi en el MP eres muy perspicaz no se te escapo nada! ya casi tienes la respuesta! ¡Un beso!

**janny5**: Primero quiero agradecer tu review :) gracias también por creer en la pareja de Nabiki y Ryoga, creo que no sentó tan mal, Akane y Mousse, se que son casi iguales, pero funciono, es raro no ver a la pareja ideal aunque puede ser que eso cambie, que alegría que te guste la historia eso es la mejor recompensa. te mando un fuerte, fuerte abrazo.

**Miztu of the moon**: Gracias infinitas por tus reviews, te he mandado MP, y bien debo confesarte que todo lo que Shampoo planeo y todos y cada uno de los detalles que tuve en cuenta para no dejar cabos sueltos, me costo una buena tostada de cerebro, así como escribir a la velocidad de la luz mientras imaginaba todo el panorama! espero que cuando pueda ver la luz ese capitulo sea de su agrado. ¡Un beso!

**Akane-Kun19**: Querida Akane, gracias por tu review! Te envie MP presumiendo enchiladas con carne asada! no te lo imagines espero que la vida me Alcance para juntar lo suficiente para ir hasta Ecuador y mostrarte como se hacen las enchiladas! ¡Un abrazatotote!

**Maggy-Pechan**: Te he enviado MP, el placer de que me leas es todo mio! aqui queda algo de la duda que tenias en cuanto al Bebe de Shampoo pero aun hay algo un poco mas oscuro, negro como la conciencia de la Amazona.

**nancyricoleon**: Te gusta ver sufrir a Shampoo? bien los siguientes capítulos, empezara ese sufrimiento, Nancy muchas gracias por tu review, también espero que estés muy bien. ¡Un enorme saludo!

**Akane Redfox**: Cariño mio de mi vida y de mi corazón, agradezco infinitamente toodo lo que has hecho por mi, eres mi amiga, confidente, hermana y casi casi mi amante, ja! mi querida beta reader, gracias por las magnificas platicas por que de ahí nace la mitad de la inspiración para estos capí ño ya sabes super ansiosa de que me envíes mi dosis semanal de "Las cenizas de Akane". Te reamo loca. Nos leemos en whatsApp, oh por cierto esta genial la app que me recomendaste!

**PFernando**: Mi querido caballero, ¿Que te digo?, solo que el fin de semana pasado, me he llevado una muy grata impresión tuya, y no solo eso sino que ademas me regalas muchas de tus mañanas (ves como las mujeres somos una distracción por naturaleza) nunca pero nunca dejes de ser como eres, tan talentoso escritor, buen amigo excelente hijo, un Ecuatoriano ejemplar, ademas próximamente exitoso ingeniero, :) me encantan tus reviews, te quiero mucho, nos leemos en Fb

**Por ultimo como cada semana agradezco a ti que estas leyendo de manera anónima, gracias por hacerlo, todo esto es por y para ustedes.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo...**


	10. Situaciones irremediables

Gente bonita de Fanfiction, se que no tengo excusa para no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero deben saber que a veces los asuntos personales se tornan imposibles de dejar de lado. Sin embargo aquí estoy nuevamamente, tendrán que soportarme un poco mas :)...Entonces los dejo leer.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que mencionare a continuación, no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para entretenerme.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Situaciones irremediables.**

CAPÍTULO 10

2 años antes 5 años después de la boda.

La relación entre Akane y Mousse estaba pasando por momentos no tan gratos, pero ninguno era capaz de hablar, creían lastimar al otro si acaso hacían algún comentario, creían que el no mencionarlo les haría superarlo.

Los viajes los disfrutaban les eran placenteros y en la intimidad habían aprendido juntos, creían que uno complementaba a otro y sin embargo cuando llegaba la noche después de tener encuentro de amor, con la adrenalina flor de piel, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, sintiéndose en éxtasis, en el momento en el que Akane reposaba sobre el fuerte pecho del experto en armas ocultas, era ese preciso momento en donde Akane se preguntaba si, ¿Acaso Mousse era el amor de su vida? Si todo eso que hacían estaba bien. Tenía meses sin pensar en Ranma, ella sentía que ya lo había superado, pero de repente por momentáneos periodos él regresaba y le hacía sentir extraña y no solo eso, últimamente todo estaba muy raro pero ninguno tenía claro el motivo. Akane pensaba que Mousse seguía enamorado de Shampoo, lo cierto era que aunque Akane no lo hacía de manera consciente cada uno secretamente seguía enganchado con Shampoo y Ranma.

Al día siguiente de uno de sus cotidianos encuentros partirían, y como parte de su entrenamiento Mousse y Akane nadaron desde la prefectura de Kagoshima, hasta la isla de Oshima, cada año solían hacer ese viaje, pasaron días de lluvia y abundante calor, Mousse siempre pendiente de ella en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Cuando llegaron a la gran isla volcánica, buscaron el lugar donde siempre se hospedaban había comida y un lugar para descansar, cerca de una hermosa playa con agua cristalina y aguas termales.

—¡Mousse, este lugar es aún más precioso que la última vez! ¡Mira todo esto! —Akane no lo pensó dos veces, se formó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, en cuanto vio los baños corrió para envolverse en una toalla y entró al agua, Mousse la veía enternecido para él Akane era como una combinación de Muñeca de porcelana que había que cuidar pero tan fuerte, aguerrida con un temple de acero como una excelente artista marcial, y un cuerpo hermoso, la combinación perfecta, pero por alguna razón algo no estaba bien, seguía confundido respecto a Shampoo y lo que Ranma le dijo aquella vez en el torneo, el mismo se consideraba débil, pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día y seguía pensando en ella

La tarde fue de lo más placentera, hasta que por alguna razón Akane tenía un presentimiento extraño, hacía mucho que Mouse no llamaba a la aldea y estaba tardando más de lo normal por lo que ya le preocupaba.

Ambos habían rentado una habitación y enredada en una bata Akane aguardaba la llegada de Mousse, cuando este apareció por la puerta con su habitual túnica blanca.

—Mousse, tardaste mucho, ya empezaba a preocuparme. —Akane vio el rostro del chico lleno de nerviosismo. — ¿Paso algo?

—Tenemos que ir a China.

—Pe…Pero, ¿Qué paso? —Akane comenzaba a alterarse.

—Es mi madre…ella está muy enferma, necesita que vaya enseguida.

—Entonces no lo pienses más, tienes que irte. —Hablo melancólica

—Ya compre los boletos de avión saldremos por la mañana, pero tendremos que hacer una escala cerca de Hokkaido, y después de ahí tomaremos otro avión y partiremos a China.

—Mousse…

—En el camino podremos comprar algo para comer, llegaremos a China por la mañana, cariño podrás finalmente conocer a mi madre, tendremos que soportar algunas críticas, pues yo no te derrote en ningún combate, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado y…

—Mousse, escúchame. —Dijo suavemente. —Entiendo que tienes que ir a china, pero ¿Sabes lo que eso implica?

—Lo sé, llegara el momento de enfrentarlos.

—Yo no estoy lista para hacerlo.

—Pero por encima de ellos está la salud de mi madre.

—Lo entiendo y en eso no hay discusión, es tu deber como hijo estar con ella. —Le sonrió.

—Tienes que venir conmigo. —Tomo sus manos.

—No lo haré. —Dijo triste.

—Pero te necesito conmigo Akane.

—No, no me necesitas. —Akane creyó que era momento de decir lo que sentía. —Mousse, hace meses que te siento distraído, y quiero saber por qué. —Ella acaricio su mejilla.

—Akane…yo

—Es por Shampoo, ¿Cierto? Por aquella platica que tuviste con Ranma en el torneo.

—No…no es eso… yo…yo también te siento distante.

—Mousse, ir a la aldea solo traerá problemas, tienes cosas que resolver, no puedes estar conmigo y seguir pensando en Shampoo.

—Akane pero no tengo la culpa del todo, tú también sigues pensando en Ranma.

—No, te equivocas y si acaso lo hago es muy rara vez. —Dijo un poco nerviosa

—Lo mismo me pasa con ella.

—¡Pero no puedes negarme que tienes curiosidad por verla, por regresar a China y ver cómo están las cosas entre ellos!

—No Akane yo estoy contigo, pero tengo que reconocer que estuve pensando por mucho tiempo después de que Ranma me dijo que ella me llama en sueños.

Akane sintió como si algo le atravesara el vientre, escuchar que Shampoo aun pensaba en Mousse, le hacía sentir insegura, y no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que su novio, estaría cerca de Shampoo.

—Mousse, creo que ninguno está seguro del otro, tú piensas que todo el tiempo Ranma está en mi cabeza, y yo no dejo de pensar que Shampoo está y estará siempre en tus pensamientos, esto que voy hacer me duele en el alma pero es necesario, creo que debes ir a China sin ningún compromiso.

—¡Akane no puedes hacerme esto!

—Mousse, entiende que debemos tener claro nuestros sentimientos, no debe haber dudas, pero no las despejaremos si aún existe Ranma y Shampoo, aunque ellos estén casados, aunque sepamos que son inalcanzables, siguen estando aquí. —Akane con su dedo índice toco su sien.

Mousse la envolvió por completo con sus brazos, no quería que se le escapara nada de Akane, sus ojos el olor de su cabello, la sensación de su piel, sabía que ella tenía razón, tenía que resolver todo con Shampoo, quitarla de sus pensamientos, pero también tenía dudas de saber que pasaría en el momento en que la viera, si esos sentimientos regresarían, entonces no podría hacerle algo así a Akane a esa_** honorable**_ mujer que se merece lo mejor.

—Akane eres una mujer extraordinaria, siempre te llevare en mi corazón.

—Y a ti te llevare en el mío, pero no sirve de nada si solo ocupo tu corazón, también debo estar en tu mente, y tú en la mía, pero eso no pasa aun, y por eso es que lo mejor será separar nuestros caminos. —Dijo entre lágrimas que no evito ocultar.

Mousse tomo sus mejillas y la beso con infinita ternura, Akane respondió al beso, como siempre, sabían que era la despedida, que sería la última noche que pasarían juntos, ella se colgó de su cuello, sin dejar de besarle, él la cargo hasta la cama, y allí tuvieron su última noche juntos.

* * *

Mousse estaba por llegar, años sin regresar a la aldea, tenía claro que lo principal era ver a su madre, pero estaba temeroso de que al ver a Shampoo los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella regresaran, además de todo estaba triste, estaba sobre volando Japón y ya extrañaba a Akane todo lo que ella implicaba, creía verla en todos lados aun después de dejarla tenía la esperanza de que ella lo alcanzara, pero sabía que Akane no era así, ella no lo haría, tenía razón en decir que debían estar uno con el otro en el corazón y la mente, y en ese momento Akane era una de las personas que más ocupaban sus pensamientos después de su madre enferma.

Llego al lugar lleno de chozas, y algunas casas de madera, había varias más lo pudo notar, vio los pequeños caminos que se derivaban del camino principal y terminaban en las entradas de los hogares de las personas que ahí habitaban, anduvo hasta la casa de su madre, la cabaña tan acogedora que lo vio crecer, lleno de nostalgia sonreía ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su memoria, camino entre la cocina y el pequeño recibidor donde había una foto de él cuando era pequeño, respiro profundo, se ajustó las gruesas gafas y abrió la puerta donde se encontraba su madre.

La mujer de ojos color verde esmeralda, labios color carmín de largo cabello rizado color castaño, con envidiable figura, guerrera amazona de primera categoría, al verlo entrar por la puerta parecía que todos sus males se habían esfumado, corrió a abrazar a su "Pequeño" que en ese momento era mucho más alto y musculoso que ella.

—¡Mousse, mi niño! —Lo abrazo por el torso con inmensa alegría.

—¡Mamá! Vine apenas me dijeron que estabas enferma.

—No debiste hacerlo, yo ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Quería cerciorarme de que así fuera.

—Pues ahora que estas aquí estoy mucho mejor, pero anda has pasar a tu novia, ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocerla!

—Mamá, Akane no vino conmigo.

—¿Akane eh con que así se llama, y por qué la dejaste en Japón? ¿Creí que vendría contigo?

—No, ella…Termino conmigo antes de venir aquí.

—No es posible, Mousse ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? No debiste contarle nada de que yo soy una Amazona, eso asustaría a cualquier chica. —Dijo preocupada.

—No te agobies no fue por eso, veras…

Mousse le contó toda la historia que tuvo en Nerima, la boda de Shampoo y cómo es que tomaron la decisión de irse juntos de Nerima, de cómo fue su relación y por qué decidieron terminar.

—Siento mucho que hayan terminado, no conozco a esa niña pero, pero si piensa de esa forma debe ser una gran chica.

—Es la mejor mujer que conocí mamá, es solo que últimamente me sentí inseguro y no era justo para ella, además ella no se sentía lista para enfrentarlos ,él fue su prometido y a quien más ha querido, creo que traerla solo hubiera complicado nuestra situación.

—Mousse, ¡Lárgate en este momento! —Dijo enérgica y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Qué!? —Pregunto contrariado.

—¡Que te vayas en este instante! Yo ya me encuentro mejor, pero tu lugar es junto a Akane.

—Mamá Akane estará bien.

—Mousse, tienes que buscarla.

—Lo haré, pero en cuanto tú te recuperes, a mí no me engañas, tú no te sientes bien, estas muy pálida, y muy delgada.

La mujer resignada cedió a que Mousse permaneciera con ella—Mi pequeño, gracias, pero en cuanto yo me sienta bien prométeme que vas a encontrarla.

—Primero tengo que aclara algunas cosas aquí mamá, y después veré la posibilidad de buscarla.

—Está bien, entiendo a lo que te refieres, ¿Hijo, podrías hacer algo por mí?

—Lo que tú quieras. —Sonrió

—¿Podrías encargarte de algunas cosas que tengo que hacer? —La madre de Mousse le dio un par de indicaciones y salió del lugar para realizarlas.

Camino por el lugar cuando sintió la presencia de aquellas dos personas a quien Akane quería evitar, Ranma y Shampoo, sentía enojo, rabia, y desesperación en el aura de ellos. Ajusto sus lentes, y afuera de una de las cabañas, observo a Ranma salir.

* * *

Shampoo, estaba completamente desnuda sobre el pecho de Ranma, el algo mareado comenzó a levantarse, al encontrarse a Shampoo junto a él, al principio no le fue incomodo pues siempre amanecía así, ella se encargaba de acostarse sobre Ranma cuando él ya estaba dormido, pero en esta ocasión algo peculiar había pasado.

—Sh…Shampoo. —Se levantó abruptamente en cuanto vio la desnudes de la amazona. —¿¡Qué significa esto!? —Hablaba en mandarín.

—¿Ranma, mi amor no recuerdas?

—No tengo nada que recordar. —Apretó los dientes. —Dime ¿¡Qué demonios le pusiste a la cena!?

—Yo no hice nada, mi bisabuela fue quien me ayudo, y esta vez Ranma estoy segura de que tú y yo seremos padres. —Sonreía de manera extraña mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.

—¡Cómo pudiste! —Ranma cayó en cuenta que él también estaba desnudo así que rápidamente se vistió.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya hiciste tu parte, y esta vez mi amor, fue mucho mejor que la última vez.

Ranma no dijo nada, furioso tomó su camisa china y salió de la habitación para darse un baño. Cuando salió una mesa llena de comida estaba esperando, pero en esa ocasión, no quería siquiera acercarse a lo que Shampoo hubiera tocado, estaba desesperado, lo único que siempre evito fue que el lazo que tenía con Shampoo se hiciera más grande, no quería tener hijos con ella, así fuera uno de sus sueños convertirse en padre, no podía ver a su esposa como madre de ellos, no quería una hija que tuviera que ser sometida a duros entrenamientos, solo para entregarla a gente extraña, ni que tuviera que forzar a un hombre a casarse con ella. Quería hijos que crecieran de manera tranquila, entrenarlos a su ritmo, y verlo tomar sus propias decisiones.

Salió por la puerta seguido por Shampoo. Estaban a medio patio cuando comenzaron a pelear.

—¿¡Dónde crees que vas!?

—¡A cualquier lado donde no estés tú!

—¡Tu deber es estar conmigo ahora que tendremos un hijo!

—¡Shampoo, ni siquiera sabes si estas embarazada!.

—Puedo sentirlo, estoy segura que tú y yo seremos padres.

—No puedo creer que esa vieja momia se haya prestado a tu juego.

—Mi bisabuela quiere que tú y yo tengamos familia.

—¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO FAMILIA CONTIGO!?

—Quieras o no, ¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE LO QUE YO QUIERO SIEMPRE LO CONSIGO!

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, ¡YO, ME LARGO!

Una enojada Shampoo, azoto la puerta de su casa con violencia mientras Ranma, se encamino a la salida del Pueblo amazónico, fue entonces cuando Mousse lo saludo, Ranma se sorprendió de verlo, los dos se perdieron en las montañas cercanas llegando hasta la cima de una de ella, era tarde y el astro rey estaba cayendo lo que hacía que el lugar se viera de manera majestuosa, el sol iluminando con tenues rayos los árboles, y mientras observaban el atardecer, Mousse comenzó la plática…

—Ranma ¿Problemas en casa? —Dijo un poco burlón.

—Ni lo menciones. —Hablo serio.

—No quiero entremeterme Ranma, pero ¿Por qué tanta discusión?

—Por qué esta vez uno de sus hechizos funciono. —Dijo irónico. — Y al parecer está embarazada.

Para Mousse fue como un balde de agua helada, no solo acababa de confirmar que lo que Ranma le dijo, en aquel torneo, no seguía siendo igual, pues claramente Shampoo había buscado la forma de retener a Ranma, siempre supo que la amazona estaba obsesionada con él, y ahora que lo tenía era lógico que no lo dejara ir, debía de obtener descendencia según la ley de las Amazonas, la primogénita debería ser entregada a las Matriarcas y ser entrenada para que la tribu prevaleciera.

Mousse se sintió liberado, ahora que sabía acerca de Shampoo y su embarazo, él debía seguir con su vida, que los sentimientos que le preocupaban no generaron nada al llegar a su antiguo hogar. Tenía rato de haber llegado a ese sitio y la presencia de Akane ya le era tremendamente necesaria, no la tenía a su lado pero en cuanto su madre estuviera bien el iría a buscarla a hacerle saber que ahora sus pensamientos estaban también con ella, iría a Oshima, a ese lugar que era especial para los dos, donde iban una vez al año y donde se despidieron.

—¿Tan malo es estar casado con Shampoo?

—Sería más tolerable si ella no fuera tan…tan Shampoo. —Dijo fastidiado. —Ya no hablemos de ella mejor dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine porque mi mamá está enferma, en cuanto me enteré vine de inmediato.

—Entiendo, espero se recupere pronto ¿Y dónde has estado? ¿Has entrenado? Porque podríamos tener un encuentro en este momento, pero tienes que saber que la vieja decrepita ha sido mi maestra y ahora también se las técnicas amazonas, —Decía mientras inflaba su pecho.

—Me encantaría tener un combate nuevamente Ranma, pero ahora lo principal es mi madre no tengo ánimo para nada mas, y no sé si estés listo para saber dónde es que estuve.

— ¿Y por qué crees que no estoy listo?

—Es solo que si te cuento podría no gustarte lo que vas a escuchar. —Pero la verdad era que Mousse estaba ansioso por decirle que fue el quien estuvo con Akane, de contarle los lugares donde estuvo y todo lo que ella le enseño.

—Si no quisieras contarme, no me habrías intrigado desde el principio.

—Es cierto, estoy ansioso por contarte. —Sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces dime que hiciste todo este tiempo.

—Te lo resumiré en pocas palabras, pero sé que te sorprenderás, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que en mi vida había alguien más?

—Lo recuerdo bien, ¿Así que estuviste con una mujer?

—Si Ranma, estuve con una mujer, pero no con cualquier mujer.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar eso que Mousse le dijo —¿Con que mujer?

—Con Akane…—Dijo sin inmutarse.

Ranma abrió los ojos por completo, se levantó de la piedra donde estaba sentado. —Es una broma ¿Cierto? —Reía nervioso.

—No, no lo es, Akane y yo estuvimos juntos desde que decidió salir de Nerima, la noche antes de que te casaras con Shampoo.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo!? —Estaba molesto, muy molesto el entrecejo fruncido, y es que la imagen de Akane con Mousse era algo que jamás imagino.

—Lo que escuchaste, estuve con Akane todo este tiempo. —Dijo tranquilo.

—¡No puede ser! Yo siempre creí que…¿Entonces no se fue con Ryoga?

—¿Ryoga? No, ella se fue conmigo, estuvimos viajando y entrenando por todo Japón, hasta que te encontré el día del torneo no habíamos sabido nada de ustedes, ese día ella estaba conmigo.

Ranma recordó aquel día donde creyó ver a Akane en la esquina de aquel restaurante, entonces se maldijo por no seguir buscando, ese día pudo haber hablado con ella, pudo haber aclarado cosas, pero por sobre todo, pudo haber estado cerca de ella.

—¿Akane es la mujer por la que dejaste de querer a Shampoo? —Pregunto algo molesto. —¿Ella viene contigo?

—Así es, ella es esa mujer, pero no, Akane no está conmigo, ella y yo terminamos.

Ranma sonrió, le reconfortaba un poco el saber que Akane estaba libre, pero nuevamente la realidad lo golpeo, Akane no estaría nunca con él, no podría perdonar aquella imagen que lo turbaba Akane solo uso a Ryoga, o Ryoga sola la uso a ella, o ambos estaban en la misma sintonía y solo disfrutaba uno del otro a espalda suya, la rabia regresaba esos sentimientos negativos que había calmado, regresaban cada que la menor de las Tendo regresaba a su mente.

Mousse vio la expresión de Ranma, podía sentir el enojo y frustración que emanaba de su cuerpo. El sentía que había conseguido su cometido, hacer enojar a Ranma al saber que Akane estuvo con él, que compartió con ella más tiempo que el mismo Saotome y no le dijo que además de todo el tiempo que compartió con ella también le hizo el amor de una y mil formas, pero eso, eso se lo reservaría, era algo especial algo que nadie tenía derecho de saber.

Ranma seguía perdido en su mundo de recuerdos dolorosos, pero dentro de ellos también estaban esos grandes ojos terracota que no lo dejaban dormir, que hacían que algunas noches se preguntara si ella estaba bien, si estaría en Nerima, ahora la duda de que estaba con Ryoga quedaba disipada, pues con quien estuvo todo ese tiempo fue con Mousse abriendo más interrogantes para él, pero no quería indagar de momento, ni remover nada del doloroso pasado.

—Entonces felicidades, nunca pensé que Akane y tú.

—Nada de felicidades, acaso no escuchaste que ella y yo terminamos, ella término conmigo, Akane no estaba lista para venir a la aldea.

—No me interesan tus razones, puedes ahorrártelas. Puedes ahorrarte todo lo relacionado entre ustedes dos.

—Ya veo que dejo de interesarte y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, porque no existirá impedimento para que yo busque a Akane nuevamente.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso, ¡Explícate! —Ranma estaba curioso ¿Acaso Akane termino por su culpa? No, definitivamente eso sería absurdo después de 5 años.

—Nada delo que tengas que preocuparte. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si, como sea. —Ranma se levantó. —Hace días escuche acerca de una posible cura, así que me iré por un tiempo.

—A mí no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. —Dijo Mousse.

—No lo hago, pero necesito un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—Llamare en un par de meses, y necesitare saber si es verdad que Shampoo está embarazada, podrías averiguarlo.

—En exactamente dos meses, iré al pueblo cercano y a medio día esperare tu llamada. Pero lo hare con una condición.

—¿Y cuál es esa condición?

—Si consigues la cura, tendrías que compartirla conmigo.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Ranma se alejó del lugar dejando a Mousse a merced de la noche. Regreso a la aldea amazona con las cosas de su madre…

* * *

En Nerima las cosas estaban tranquilas, la partida de la ola de malditos de Jusenkyo dejo el distrito en paz, Nodoka se convirtió en una mujer que vivía de recuerdos, siempre imaginando él hubiera, si su hijo no fuese tan terco probablemente estaría rodeada de nietos, casado con Akane y todo sería perfecto, pero al final solo se distancio de la familia Tendo, salía únicamente a lo necesario.

Kasumi con su pequeño de 3 años Kotaro, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos color café, le recordaban siempre a Akane, le reconfortaba saber que ella estaba bien y con Mousse, quien era alguien especial para su hermana, caminaba contenta con su hijo de la mano, con su coleta en uno de sus hombros y una cesta para comprar vivieres, ese día ella descansaba de la clínica de su esposo, y lo dedicaba por completo a su familia, al pequeño Kotaro y a Tofu, pero además ayudaba a Nabiki en cualquier duda que tuviera en cuanto a cocinar, últimamente ella estaba muy interesada en la gastronomía sabía que la razón era agradarle más a Ryoga, su padre no había descubierto el noviazgo de ella, pero al parecer estaba muy entusiasmada, la fría Nabiki, se sentía cómoda con el chico despistado. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hermana dibujando grandes flechas por todo Nerima, que le indicaran a Ryoga como llegar al Dojo, mientras este observaba concentrado a Nabiki, cuando tomaba la dirección correcta ella le premiaba con un beso, Ryoga se esforzaba para recibir más recompensas.

—¡Ryoga, tienes que poner más empeño, hay que repetirlo!

—¡Con gusto! —Decía con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Si sigues correctamente las flechas y logras llegar antes que yo al Dojo, entonces…—Nabiki susurro algo en el oído de Ryoga que lo dejo completamente sonrojado, lo vio a los ojos y le dedico un giño seductor.

—¡No dudes que llegare antes!

Nabiki sonrió satisfecha siempre tenía sus "Trucos" para alentar a su novio. Ryoga lo consiguió llego antes que ella al Dojo, quizá casualidad, quizá suerte, o quizá los métodos nada ortodoxos de Nabiki estaban funcionando, hizo tiempo record en llegar a la casa, rápidamente subió a la habitación de Nabiki que era el único lugar de la casa al cual llegaba sin perderse. Todo en su relación se definía en una sola palabra "Pasión", la sorprendió cuando ella llego a la alcoba, impaciente atrapo sus labios impetuosos se desnudaron uno al otro, Ryoga está a punto de hacerla suya nuevamente, como lo hacía desde hace tiempo, cuando tocaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo que la abrían.

—¡Nabiki, hija he vuelto! —Al ver a la mediana de las Tendo, Soun quedo perplejo ante la visión de su hija a punto de ser despojada de su ropa interior, y a Ryoga sujetándola de los muslos, mientras ambos lo miraban aterrados.

—¡Se…señor Tendo, no es lo que parece!... ¡Bueno si! ¡No, nos odie por favor, yo…yo amo a Nabiki!

—Papá, necesitamos hablar. —Dijo Nabiki sonriendo de medio lado.

—Los espero abajo, ¡VESTIDOS! —Soun estaba confundido, tenía en mente que Ryoga fuera el heredero del Dojo, pero solo siendo el prometido de Akane, esto cambiaba por completo sus planes, sin embargo también estaba la posibilidad de que según sus sospechas y si ese problema se resolvía, aunque se viera muy lejana casi imposible una relación entre Akane y Ranma podrían ellos ser los herederos, pero los chicos ya no estaban Ranma tenía una vida hecha en china, y Akane tenía por novio al chico que se convierte en pato, se puso un poco triste, se supone que debería estar enojado con Nabiki decepcionado porque su hija había dejado de ser honorable. Estaba confundido.

Los tres estaban sentados alrededor del kotatsu, intercambiaban miradas, como siempre sucede Nabiki es la que llevaría la batuta.

—Papá, voy a hablarte sin rodeos, Ryoga y yo llevamos siendo novios por largo tiempo, y hace dos meses me pidió matrimonio.

Soun abrió los ojos por completo, paso de la tristeza de recordar a Akane, a llorar ruidosamente de felicidad. —¡Nabiki, mi pequeña!

—¡No llores papá!, un día tenía que pasar.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es tan repentino!

—Además hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—¿De qué se trata? —hablo más calmado.

—Akane no está, y no sabemos cuándo vaya a regresar o si algún día lo haga, tengo un proyecto ambicioso, del cual obtendrás el cinco por ciento de las ganancias, solo tienes que dejar que Ryoga sea el heredero del Dojo.

—Pero…

—Espera, déjame terminar. El Dojo lleva sin funcionar por unos ocho o diez años, si me dejas crearé la empresa T&amp;H, tendrás además de tu cinco por ciento, el estatus del mejor Dojo de Nerima, reabriremos la escuela de artes marciales estilo libre Tendo-Hibiki, y después de un tiempo la empresa T&amp;H será las más prestigiosa de todo Japón, además después de todo esto si regresa Akane, te prometo que le regresare el Dojo, a mí no me interesan las artes marciales, pero me interesa lucrar con ellas y Ryoga está dispuesto a ayúdame en esta locura.

Soun se sorprendo de la capacidad de Nabiki, siempre creyó que esas estafas de cuando era una niña no trascenderían en su vida, pero después de tan detallada explicación se dio cuenta que ella nació para eso, para Mandar, para ser la jefa de alguna empresa, y que mejor que la suya, además si en algún momento el Dojo regresaría a manos de Akane para enseñar el estilo libre Tendo el aceptaría.

—Suena muy tentadora tu propuesta. ¿Tú qué opinas Ryoga? —Lo observaba mientras frotaba su barbilla, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Señor Tendo, primero quiero que me perdone por lo que vio.

—¡Cállate, Cállate, Cállate! No quiero recordarlo.

—E…está bien, discúlpeme, en cuanto a lo que Nabiki pretende, déjeme decirle que estoy de acuerdo con ella, confió en su capacidad y estoy seguro que todo irá bien.

—¿Con que estás de acuerdo eh?

—Yo sé que usted quería que yo, me casara con Akane, pero, pero a quien quiero es a Nabiki y quiero que de su consentimiento para casarnos.

—Creí, que estabas enamorado de Akane.

—Yo también lo creí pero, poco a poco mis sentimientos cambiaron. —Ryoga se acerco a Nabiki y tomo su mano, ella mantenía un perfil neutro, pero por dentro no podía sentirse más feliz de verse correspondida por el hombre que ella amaba.

—Entiendo. —Se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, tensos minutos, Ryoga sujetaba fuerte la mano de Nabiki. —Está bien, tienen mi bendición, y serás el heredero del Dojo para que puedan crear la empresa Tendo-Hibiki.

Ryoga feliz se levantó, cargo a Nabiki y le beso la frente.

—¿Cuándo será la boda? No pretendan esperar demasiado, pues después de haber visto esa escena en tu habitación, no quiero que la reputación de mi hija este en boca de las mujeres del barrio.

—Papá eso no lo habíamos pensado, quizá podamos esperar un par de años.

—¡Jamás! Tú eres experta en planificación de bodas exprés, así que tienes dos días para planearlo. Nada ostentoso, solo estará la familia, sentiré que Akane no pueda estar pero no aplazaremos la ceremonia. —Dijo serio en tono amenazador, se levantó y salió hacia el Dojo

Nabiki quedo perpleja, sabía que Ryoga era el hombre de su vida, ¿Pero estaría dispuesto a casarse en dos días? Giro su rostro para ver la expresión de Ryoga e iba a pedir su opinión pero Ryoga se adelantó en hablar.

—Escucha, no me importaría casarme ahora mismo.

—¿Estas completamente seguro?

—Iré al ayuntamiento para arreglar nuestros papales.

—No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando.

—Créelo, y vete haciendo a la idea de que en dos días dejaras de ser Nabiki Tendo y te convertirás en, Nabiki Hibiki, ¿Suena bien no?

—Suena perfecto. —Sonrió mientras le besaba.

Los dos días pasaron volando, Nabiki planifico todo, una pequeña ceremonia con la familia presente, solo ellos, los Tendo fueron testigos de la unión entre Nabiki Tendo y Ryoga Hibiki ese fue el inicio de la más exitosa empresa de talento en todo Japón.

* * *

Dos días después de la partida de Ranma. Mousse, no tenía intención de aparecerse por casa de Shampoo lo haría hasta semanas después cuando el embarazo fuera un hecho y tuviera una respuesta que darle a Ranma, por otro lado, extrañaba a Akane, no había día que se preguntara si estaría bien, si lo extrañaba tanto como el la extraña, caminaba distraído por la aldea hasta que sintió unos brazos colgarse de su cuello.

—¡Mousse!

—Shampoo, ¿Cómo has estado? —Dijo mientras se soltaba del apretón de la amazona.

—¡Feliz de verte! —Y no era mentira desde que Shampoo escucho los rumores de que Mousse había regresado a la aldea, todo lo que rondaba su cabeza era aquel chico de ojos color esmeralda cubiertos por gruesos lentes, se sentía feliz de pensar en volver a verlo, de que en cuanto la viera lo tendría nuevamente a sus pies, pero en cuanto se soltó de su agarre, supo que algo no andaba bien. —¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y te invito a comer?

—No creo que Ranma esté de acuerdo en algo así.

—Ranma está de viaje, no creo que le moleste además hay mucho que platicar, tienes que contarme que has hecho todos estos años. —Se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

—No sé si sea buena idea Shampoo.

—Vamos, Mousse, tengo que contarte las buenas nuevas, voy a ser mamá.

—¿Estas segura?

—Claro, ahora lo estoy. —Sonrió.

—Felicidades entonces, yo ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que…

—Nada, tienes que acompañarme, preparare comida especialmente para ti para celebrar tu regreso, espero que a tu novia no le moleste.

—¿Cómo sabes que…tengo novia?

—He platicado algunas veces con tu madre y ella me lo dijo.

—Ahora entiendo, está bien Shampoo acepto tu invitación.

Pasaron toda la tarde en casa de Shampoo, Mousse se despidió y salió rumbo a la casa de su madre.

—Mousse, hijo ¿Ya has comido?

—Sí, Shampoo me invito a comer

—Ah, me parece bien, ¿Y te comentó algo, sobre el supuesto embarazo?

—Sí, ella me dijo que cree estar embarazada.

—Aun tendremos que esperar unas semanas para que los síntomas se manifiesten, y solo hablamos de eso.

—Eso fue todo, realmente no estuve mucho tiempo en su casa, cuando llegue la comida ya estaba preparada, cene lo más rápido posible y casi sin dame cuenta ya estaba en casa nuevamente.

—Qué bueno que fue rápido, no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo cerca de esa niña.

—No te preocupes mamá, no lo haré nuevamente, solo lo hice por cortesía, yo a quien extraño es a Akane, espero que se encuentre bien.

—Ella es una niña fuerte sé que estará bien.

Un mes y medio después, el embarazo de Shampoo era un hecho el médico de la tribu le recomendó descanso, le había advertido que tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo, que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo y permanecer en cama casi todo el tiempo que durará, ella al principio hacia lo que el médico le decía, no esfuerzo, no entrenaba, lo más importante para ella era que tendría un hijo del hombre que más amaba. Uno de esos días y antes de la llamada de Ranma, Mousse paso a saludar a la futura madre.

Ambos estaban en el pequeño comedor, tomando un té que ella había preparado.

—Me alegra que sigas todas las indicaciones del brujo.

—Estoy fastidiada, no pensé que ser madre fuera algo tan frustrante, no puedo hacer nada, y no me gusta estar encerrada. —Dijo molesta.

—Es por tu bien, debes de cuidarte y no hacer ningún esfuerzo, además te ves un poco pálida, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Eso lo sé, sé que al final valdrá la pena por tener a esa hija entre mis brazos, no te preocupes solo tengo un poco de mareo, pero es normal.

—¿Hija? ¿Por qué estás tan segura que será una niña?

—Solo lo sé. Déjame servirte un poco más de té, parece que ya lo has terminado.

—No te molestes yo puedo hacerlo, además creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Cuando Shampoo se levanto tuvo un fuerte mareo, Mousse reacciono antes de que ella cayera, entonces la vio inconsciente, primero pensó que era parte de los síntomas de su embarazo pero en cuanto vio una mancha roja entre sus piernas, desesperado corrió con ella en brazos, hasta llegar con el medico brujo de la tribu, todo lo hizo lo más delicado posible.

Paso horas afuera de la choza esperando noticias, No podía avisar a Ranma pues no sabía dónde estaba, Shampoo le dijo que habría ido por la cura pero de no encontrarla haría un viaje como siempre relámpago a Nerima para visitar a su madre, ella le ordeno que avisara a Nodoka que sería abuela, cosa que Ranma hizo tal cual lo describió Shampoo, incluso le dijo a su madre lo de su hijo, empezaba a emocionarse un poco, pues a final de cuentas era su sangre era un Saotome y no importando nada, siempre seria su hijo lo cuidaría y procuraría toda su vida, eso hubiera sido lindo pero el medico tenía noticias no gratas para Shampoo y Ranma.

—Mousse, tengo que hablar contigo, pasa por favor. —Menciono el anciano calvo de larga barba.

Lo condujo por la choza, llegaron hasta la parte trasera donde Shampoo estaba recostada, Mousse nunca la había observado así, pálida casi blanca, con el cabello revuelto, los labios secos parecía como si ella…estuviera muerta.

—¿Ella está bien? —Pregunto preocupado.

—Ella está bien, pero ya no hay embarazo.

Mousse se quedó sin habla, solo giro para observar nuevamente a Shampoo, le tenía mucha compasión, ella deseaba tanto a ese hijo.

—E…entiendo, yo…tengo que avisar a Ranma.

—Es importante que sepas que ese pequeño no sobreviviría, no hay culpables, así ella hubiera permanecido solo en cama, no se hubiera salvado.

—Está bien, lo comprendo.

—Ella ya lo sabe Mousse, es importante que no la dejen sola, la depresión en estos casos puede ser mortal. Y localiza a Ranma ella puede necesitarlo.

—Así lo haré descuide.

A los dos meses cumplidos Mousse le informo a Ranma del estado de Shampoo, En cuanto lo supo, no pudo más que sentirse culpable por la pérdida del bebe, de no haber estado don ella cuando más lo necesito, quizá si él se hubiera quedado en la aldea eso no hubiera pasado, era su hijo, él estaba frustrado, enojado con el mismo, derribo árboles y casi acaba con una pequeña montaña, la culpabilidad, era algo que siempre lo acompañaría, el remordimiento y el cargo de conciencia.

Después de ese capítulo, dentro del matrimonio de Ranma y Shampoo las cosas se pusieron muy tensas, los meses pasaron y la gente en la aldea empezaba a con habladurías atacando a Shampoo, había tardado tanto en dar la esperanza de una heredera, pero al parecer no sabía cómo tener hijos, la gente era hiriente hablando a espaldas del matrimonio, pero jamás de frente.

* * *

En cuanto Mousse partió hacia China una triste Akane estaba en la habitación del hotel donde se despidieron, recostada sobre la cama boca abajo, pensativa en lo que haría de su vida de ahora en adelante, trataba seriamente las posibilidades, pero de algo estaba segura, quería seguir adelante y entrenando, se levantó cubriendo su desnudez, caminó hacia la pequeña cómoda y vio el boleto de avión que Mousse le dejo, lo cambio de día y horario, para llevarla de regreso a Tokyo, lo acaricio con los dedos, y decidido que su siguiente estación seria Hokkaido.

Así lo hizo se dirigió a la cordillera de Hidaka, el entrenamiento iba más allá de simples katas, o la habilidad con el kusariama, en meses se hizo el doble de ágil, se sometía a cambios bruscos de temperatura y durante el invierno solo su tienda de campaña le cubría de las fuertes ventiscas de nieve, "Todo está en la mente" se repetía una y otra vez, se concentraba no pensaba en nada ni nadie, solo era ella y sobrevivir a la tormenta invernal, y por si no fuera suficiente el encuentro que tuvo con un gran oso, le dejo completamente exhausta su mente estaba cansada toda la batalla la dejó con algunas heridas, que no tenía contempladas. Su brazo dolía es que ese oso logro hacerle una herida profunda, paso días sin medicamento en medio del nada con fuertes tormentas de Nieve, apenas amanecía y ella emprendía el camino, necesita encontrar civilización antes de que la herida se infectara más, por fin y después de casi una semana, una luz se vislumbraba a lo lejos, llegó a la pequeña cabaña, ya era de noche, alcanzo a llegar hasta la puerta y ahí se desvaneció.

Lentamente abrió los ojos observo el lugar y recordó su brazo con la herida, ya no dolía y lo tenía vendado, alguien había cuidado de ella, la puerta se abrió y le pareció conocido, era aquel chico que había engañado a Nodoka haciéndole creer que era Ranma, una coincidencia muy extraña pensó.

—Has despertado.

—Ryu, gracias por cuidar de mí.

—No es necesario que agradezcas, te estabas muriendo, la infección casi te mata. Pero ya te encuentras mejor, deberás descansar un par de días más y entonces te podrás ir.

—Cuento tiempo paso.

—4 días—Dijo serio.

Akane, se levantó un poco y tomo un brebaje que Ryu le dio.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos de Nerima?

—Entrenar. —Dijo secamente.

—¿Y Ranma?

—No lo sé, y si no te importa no quiero hablar de él.

—Vaya parece que tuvieron un grana pleito. Pero está bien cambiemos de tema. Si no estás con Ranma, ¿Qué hacías sola en este lugar? Ya sé que entrenar, pero esta cordillera es muy peligrosa para alguien como tú.

—¿A que te refieres con "Alguien como yo"?

—Me refiero a una mujer.

—Las mujeres no somos débiles. —Frunció el ceño.

—En comparación con un hombre o conmigo por ejemplo, si lo son.

—Sigues siendo arrogante, y nada delicado al hablar.

—En realidad no me interesa lo que pienses.

—¡Eres insoportable!

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, debes de guardar reposo, ya te lo dije.- Dijo tranquilamente.

Akane no dijo Nada, solo pensaba en recuperarse pronto para poder partir de ese lugar.

Pasaron 2 semanas y las tormentas no cesaban, Akane ayudaba en todo a Ryu, aunque fuese de mala gana, ese hombre le molestaba le hacía enojar.

Ryu por el contrario, se sentía atraído por Akane, le molestaba y le hacía enojar, para llamar su atención, Ya no era la misma niña que conoció años atrás, quizá el estar tanto tiempo en soledad le llevo a sentirse como lo hacía, antes ya lo había hecho secretamente, le gustaba la menor de las Tendo.

Akane salió para cortar maderos y poder encender la chimenea de la cabaña, lo hizo antes de que Ryu Protestara, pronto estaba de regreso en casa y se encontró con un hombre completamente furioso esperándola.

—Se puede saber ¿Dónde es que estabas?

—Fui por madera.

—¿Acaso no te he dicho que es peligroso?

—Ya lo sé pero decidí correr el riesgo, y de paso mostrarte que una mujer como yo puede traer maderos.

—Veo que no has cambiado mucho, ¿Cómo era esa palabra que Ranma te decía? —Caminaba pensativo alrededor de Akane con los brazos cruzados. — ¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo…Marimacho.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil!

Ryu se dio cuenta del error por haber mencionado esa palabra, Akane le propino una sonora bofetada, ella lo intento nuevamente, pero el detuvo su muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Ryu.

—Está bien. —Hablo irritada. —Creo que hasta cierto punto tienes razón.

—No no, retiro lo dicho, no creo que tú seas marimacho.

—Aceptémoslo, lo soy, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño, después de años de entrenar en las montañas, es difícil que ahora sea algo femenina, aunque he tratado de no perder ese lado.

—No deberías pensar así, yo creo que eres hermosa.

—Ryu, ¿A qué se debe es cambio de actitud? —Pregunto sonriente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres que sea completamente honesto? —Enarco una ceja.

—Sí, quiero que lo seas.

—Si eso quieres… te diré que siempre me has atraído, y ahora que por alguna razón misteriosa terminaste medio muerta en la puerta de mi cabaña, lo considero una señal, no creo que las mujeres sean débiles y menos tú, pienso que la feminidad no tiene nada que ver con cómo vistes y como te vez, creo que es cómo te sientes por dentro, creo que si no tienes un lugar donde ir eres libre de quedarte el tiempo que lo necesites.

A Akane le sorprendieron todas y cada una de las palabras de Ryu—¿Es verdad todo lo que dices? —Akane sonrió contenta.

—Cada palabra. —Hablo avergonzado sin siquiera mirarla.

—Yo no tengo ningún lugar al cual ir.

—Entonces Akane Tendo ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

—…Está bien, creo que aceptare tu oferta.

De ahí en adelante un nuevo capítulo se escribió en la vida de la menor de las Tendo, el tiempo sigue avanzando y como todo saben el final de estos 7 años está cerca, para dar inicio con todo un lió que está por descubrirse…

El tiempo, insufrible verdugo o misericordioso aliado, él y solo él sabe a quién da la razón, donde y qué momento tomara como indicado para ajustar cuentas, para poner todo en orden, para acomodar "Lo que debió ser", "Lo que debe ser" y "Lo que será hasta el fin del tiempo" de nuestro tiempo. —Maryviza—

* * *

Hola a todos, primero quiero agradecer a todas la personitas que a través de MP y de facebook, ustedes saben quienes son, que preguntaron sobre mi y sobre la historia, me halaga saber que les gusta y pude sentir el cariño de muchas de ustedes.

El retraso del capitulo fue completamente involuntario, se que yo me comprometí y por tanto era mi obligación, pero fue una causa de fuerza mayor, espero no vuelva a pasar :)

Ahora si pasemos a esos Reviews:

**Maggy P-Chan**: Maggy Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, ya te pude contestar por MP, pero quiero comentarte que adoro los días lluviosos y si es acompañada de una café ¡Que mejor! Y sabes que el gusto de que me lean es todo mio, gracias por tu review, y bueno se que es martes pero espero te sorprenda la noticicacion en tu celular, por que actualice en martes y no en miércoles :), un gran abrazo para ti Maggy!

**Sunnary**: Hola! Ustedes son lo que me hacen el día con sus bonitos reviews, lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero te siga gustando la historia. ¡Un beso!

**Patohf**: Querida es un placer para mi que me leas, y es verdad ya sabes acá entre nos tampoco me agrada mucho Shampoo, espero que haya quedado clara tu duda acerca de Ryu. Un poco tarde pero aqui esta la continuación. Un saludo para ti, y contenta de conocerte en Fb :)

**Adrctic**: Primero y antes que todo, Bienvenida a este adictivo sitio, no te arrepentirás, gracias mil por leer mis historias, y mis favoritas, aun me faltan muchas por agregar, Yo al igual que tu comencé como lectora, y nunca nunca imagine llegara hasta aquí. También soy fan de Ranma y Akane, lamento haberte hecho esperar casi una semana. ¡Un gran abrazo para ti! y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí :)

**Miztu of the moon**: Querida, infinitas gracias por tu review, te he podido responder vía MP, Happosai es una pieza importante, lejos de lo libidinoso que puede llegar a ser quiere y estima a los Tendo y a lo Saotome así que por eso hizo todo ese viaje, y descubriremos esa técnica milenaria para desenredar un poco todo este lío,¡Lamento el retraso del capítulo! ¡Te mando un gran, gran abrazo!

**Elynmidnight**: Hola Eli, es un placer para mi que te haya gustado! es cierto, las cosas entre Ranma y Mousse se pondrán muy muy tensas. En ete capitulo seguramente quedaron despejadas tus dudas acerca de Ryoga y Nabiki, el rompimiento muy maduro por parte de Mousse y Akane, y lo del hijo perdido de Shampoo, en este capitulo. Ya sabes como es Shampoo siempre busca su propio beneficio a costa de los demás, en este capitulo también apareció Ryu, el sale en el manga puedes buscarlo como Ryu Kumon, es cierta esa parte del manga que engaño a Nodoka haciéndole creer que es Ranma. Mil gracias por tus palabras, espero que la historia te transporte como a mi cuando la estoy escribiendo, espero transmitirles todo de manera correcta para que te siga gustando la historia :) ¡Un beso!

**Sosa**: Hola! haces que me sonroje! :) se que hay muy buenos autores por aquí, pero es todo un honor para mi que me consideres la mejor para ti :) ...Shampoo, vaya que es aprovechada, esta casada y aun así, anda por ahí atrás de Mousse. Yo también veo un poco de atracción por parte de ambos ya veremos que pasa, por lo pronto Happosai vendrá con una técnica secreta en el próximo, y por ultimo de igual forma te mando un gran abrazo y un Besototote!

**nancyricoleon**: Hapossai ha regresado y viene para acomodar algunas cosas sin embargo no sera tan fácil, sin embargo el hará hasta lo imposible por resolver la incógnita de 7 años atrás. Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, deseo que donde quiera que estés te encuentres muy bien gracias por tu review! te mando un fuerte fuerte abrazo!

**Akane-kun19**: Hola! lamento profundamente que tengas que esperar un poco mas pero ya estoy de regreso, por el momento esas enchiladas tendrán que esperar :/ pero estoy segura que un día las comeremos juntas :) que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, muchas dudas pero pronto empezaran a develarse :) un gran saludo para ti akane-kun y un beso!

**Saphira**: hola un saludo para ti, La rivalidad entre Mousse y Ranma es enorme, quien diría que Mousse se enfrentaria a Saotome por la menor de las Tendo. Te mando un grna abrazo donde quiera que te encuentres :)

**janny5**: Hola Janny! Te mande un MP para contestar tu review, pero aqui agradezco nuevamente que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme unas palabras. lamento haberlo cortado en la mejor parte, la próxima semana viene la continuación, ya veremos que es lo que trae Happosai, Akane como tu lo mencionas no la deje en ese estado Virginal, por que creo que no podía permanecer así, es una mujer honorable, pero no podía sentarse y esperar al gran amor de su vida, por que para ella Ranma nunca regresaría, Y Ranma creo que actuó de la mejor manera posible hasta un poco maduro ja, ja, igualdad de genero rules! un gran saludo para ti janny y gracias por tus palabras :) nos leemos pronto ¡Un beso!

**Astrid Saotome**: Hola amiguita! para nada ingrata no te preocupes, se que estas concentrada también en tus fics, te debo un review!, lo siento lo siento pero en un ratito me doy una vuelta por tu fic! Que alegría que hayas actualizado! y fue notificado en FB el día que me lo mencionaste! un enorme abrazo para ti!

**afrika**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu Review :) también por tus amables palabras que me han hecho el día, por considerarme una buena escritora te mando un fuerte abrazo! y un beso que llegue hasta donde quiera que te encuentres :)

**CristaniaKarly. com**: Hola Cristania excelente que te gusto el capitulo! y gracias también por tu preocupación y por el apoyo queme ofreces :) te mando un gran gran abrazo!

**Akane Redfox**: Cariño mío, gracias por todas tus palabras, por estar conmigo en esto, sabes que parte de mi inspiración eres tu y es raro que se me de eso del romance, cuando mi vida es un desastre jajaja, no veo telenovelas te lo juro! supongo que es al completamente involuntario, Te imagine perfecto aventando flores y con estrellitas en los ojos. Amiga Te amo, nos leemos en whatsapp!

Tendo, no puedo darle lo que me pide, acaso no ha leído el Disclaimer? no ve que esto es sin fines de lucro, acaso quiere que...ejem...La señora creadora Rum..Rumiko nos de cuello? ya no seriamos famosos piénselo Tendo, pero el sake para ese ya se esta tardando!

Carmen, querida carmen, no tienes nada que agradecer la creadora es ella, y claro que me alegra de haber conocido a tu madre llego en el momento correcto :) y vaya que ese carácter tuyo, se parece al de alguien...pero no recuerdo el nombre...No cambies nunca "Mexicana Álvarez" y paciencia con mi Akanita no me la presiones tanto ;)...Esa hermana tuya tienes que presentármela! (Mejor presentame a Akira)

**PFernando: **Fer! Que te cuento?, como le dije a Redfox ella es parte de mi inspiración y tu la complementas :) son personas muy importantes para mi, estoy contenta de tenerte dentro de mi vida, afortunadamente el Internet elimina esa distancia y puedo sentirte cerca, aunque estés tan tan lejos, estuviste en el momento correcto, cuando mas lo necesite, y siempre subiendo mi animo, tu y Redfox se han vuelto indispensables para mi sobre todo esta ultima semana en la cual mi vida no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, has hecho que vuelva a mi centro, te quiero un montón! Mi querido caballero nos leemos en Fb!

Por ultimo y como cada semana agradezco infinitamente a quienes me han hecho el honor de agregare esta historia a favoritos, a quienes me han agregado a su lista de autor favoritos a quienes le han dado follow .

A ti querido lector anónimo, mil mil gracias por leer :) un saludo a todos.

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	11. El ritual I

¡Hola! Nuevamente les saludo esperando que todos tengan un excelente tarde. Perdonen la demora pero aun es miércoles ¿Cierto?

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación mencionare, no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 11: El ritual, Parte I

**ÉPOCA**** ACTUAL**

CAPÍTULO 11.

Nerima, uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokyo. En el centro de esta ciudad actualmente, se encuentra el Dojo Tendo uno de los más famosos y prestigiosos de todo Japón, esto gracias a la exitosa Nabiki, Soun Tendo es el patriarca de esta familia, un hombre "_**honorable**_", sí, claro, si honorable significa comprometer a su hija con el hijo de su mejor amigo desde antes de nacer, además de obligarlos a casi celebrar una boda por lo menos cada tres 3 meses, esto sucedió por 2 años, hasta que una tarde, Ranma entro a la casa Tendo, con aspecto serio pidió hablar con Soun, ambos disfrutaban de un rico té y un poco de comida, ¿La razón? cancelar el compromiso que tenía por obligación con Akane, Soun de inmediato negó la petición, pero Ranma insistió, el padre de Akane tuvo que ceder, pensó que sería algo momentáneo, que era una pelea de niños y que apenas se dieran cuenta cuanto se necesitaban, tendrían una boda, sonreía ante la posibilidad. En cambio ese mismo día se quedó sin heredero y sin hija, cada uno tomo su camino, para él era decepcionante, sentía que había fallado como padre, como esposo, su querida y amada esposa estaría maldiciéndolo desde el otro lado, pero luego, en un sueño ella le hablo, le decía que tenía el deber de buscar la verdad, que llevaría tiempo, que buscara Genma y ambos partieran en busca del remedio para su dolor, desde ese día y durante años buscaron todo tipo de respuestas desde las más lógicas hasta las irreales, algunas donde había involucrados dragones e historias antiguas, hasta que un día por fin obtuvieron pistas que los llevaron hasta donde se encuentran ahora, muy muy cerca de la verdad.

* * *

El momento de la verdad estaba por comenzar, la llegada de Happosai era el parteaguas para aclarar lo que paso aquel turbio día, el pequeño y libidinoso sujeto viajo hasta China para aprender una técnica especial, él anciano la pondría en práctica con los miembros de la familia Tendo y Saotome, en el trayecto había averiguado un poco más acerca de hechizos e inciensos que quizá pudieran servirle, esta vez tenía todo en orden no quería equivocarse en ningún momento, había leído detenidamente cada uno de los pasos y los artificiosos que pudieron haber usado, en caso de resultar positiva la prueba de los encantamientos, guardaba un recipiente donde tenía guardada celosamente agua del pozo de los encantamientos, y tenía el mismo incienso que usaron con Genma aquel día en el templo. Cuando llego a la calle donde se encuentra el Dojo, sonrió, como había extrañado esa casa a la familia reunida que también consideraba suya, pero también extrañaba la ciudad, el obtener muchos de sus tesoros que tuvo que dejar para ponerse en marcha con su misión, él se había prometido que en cuanto resolviera el misterio del compromiso roto entonces volvería al ruedo cazaría prendas íntimas, ante ese último pensamiento tomo impulso, y se paseó por la casa su presencia era silenciosa se paseaba rápidamente, viajo a muy rápida velocidad de habitación en habitación paso al Dojo no encontró a nadie y por ultimo llego hasta el estanque donde ubico a su presa.

Akane sintió una presencia que se acercaba a ella cuando volteo para enfrentar al individuo lo único que pudo fueron unas palabras. —¡Akane mi amor, tantos años sin verte! —Mientras el pequeño hombre se restregaba en los senos de Akane. Ella furiosa, de un golpe lo estampo contra el piso.

—¡Viejo libidinoso! ¡No se me vuelva acercar!

—Pero, Akane ¿Por qué no te compadeces de un pequeño viejecito como yo!? —Hablaba mientras con el dorso de su mano cubría sus llorosos ojos.

Después de esa tan peculiar aparición Akane por fin lo saludo. —¿Maestro que lo trae por Aquí?

—Querida Akane he venido porque es hora de poner algunas cosas en orden…

* * *

Soun y Genma sabían que ese día regresaba Happosai, por la mañana llamaron a Nabiki para que los esperara en la clínica del Dr. Tofu.

Cuando escucharon el grito de Akane seguida de una maldición, supieron que era el momento, los patriarcas compartieron miradas y con un gesto de aprobación de ambos.

Vieron el momento en el que Happosai estaba con Akane y creyeron que podía hablar de más, pero Genma y Soun llegaron a tiempo para evitarlo.

—¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo Tendo?

—No lo sé Saotome, pero creo que es nuestra oportunidad para darle una buena paliza al maestro.

—Me leyó la mente.

Golpearon al pequeño hombre hasta dejarlo medio inconsciente, se disculparon con Akane dejándola confundida, salieron del lugar hasta la clínica del Dr. Tofu donde ya los esperaba Nabiki.

Happosai rápidamente recupero el conocimiento en el lugar, le contaron todo lo acontecido, le explicaron la teoría de Ranma, lo que vio, lo compararon con la el recuerdo de Hapossai.

—¿Maestro pero cabe la posibilidad de que su recuerdo también haya sido creado? —Hablo Nabiki.

—De ninguna manera, si yo hubiese estado bajo el efecto de algún incienso, el día en que descubrimos el pozo, también habría caído enfermo.

—Tiene razón. —Respondió Genma.

—Aquí la cuestión, es saber quién será el primero al que podremos aplicarle la técnica, deben saber que solo podremos hacer el ritual una vez por día, pues la concentración de la energía que tengo que ocupar dejara agotado este cuerpecito.

—Akane está descartada ella no sabe nada y es mejor que lo dejemos así de momento. —Hablo Soun.

—Ranma tampoco puede ser, pienso que podría arruinar todo al estar cerca de Shampoo. —Genma frotaba su barbilla.

—Entonces tendremos que pensar en alguien más. —Nabiki levanto una ceja.

—Podría ser Mousse, él estaba con Akane el día en que vieron a Shampoo y a Ranma en el Neko-Hanten. —Dijo Kasumi, quien estaba entrando con tazas de té para los presentes.

—Buena idea cariño, creo que sería el indicado para que nos ayude. —Tofu contesto. —Tendremos que hablar con él y explicarle la situación.

—Entonces iré a prepararme, mañana en cuanto caiga el sol tendremos que hacer todo el ritual, como no podemos hacerlo en el Dojo, por la presencia de Akane, deberíamos considerar otro lugar de confianza.

—Maestro podemos hacerlo en mi casa, Nodoka y yo tenemos un jardín en la parte trasera.

—Eso funcionara, será entonces en la casa de Genma.

* * *

Ese mismo día casi estaba anocheciendo y Nabiki fue a la casa Tendo para hablar con Mousse pero no se separaba de Akane, ¿El motivo? Claro, por supuesto era Ranma, el rondaba la casa, había terminado de dar su última clase y entrenaba en el Dojo.

Akane, se sentía incomoda, no por la presencia de Ranma pues se había acostumbrado a él, y tampoco a la de Mousse, pues le tenía confianza, sentía incomoda la situación, la mirada de ellos cada que se encontraban en la casa, ella trataba de ser mediadora, en cuanto Ranma trataba de acercase a ella Mousse se aparecía para no dejarla sola con él, y cuando Mousse trataba de tener algún contacto con ella por ejemplo un beso, Ranma estaba ahí para impedirlo. Esta situación le confundía, por un lado le gustaba lo que provocaba en esos dos hombres, pero después la conciencia le decía que uno de ellos estaba prohibido para ella y que debería dejarse llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos.

Era noche en la casa Tendo y a Nabiki se le agoto el tiempo, no pudo hablar con Mousse lo intentaría por la mañana, fue a la cocina y tomó un poco de agua mientras sostenía al pequeño Shun cuando Ryoga se acercó.

—Hola, como está la mujer más hermosamente fría de todo Japón.

—No tan bien. —Le beso. — No pude hablar con Mousse, mañana tendré que hacerlo a toda costa.

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

—No, creo saber de su reacción cuando se entere de todo.

—¿Y quieres contarme cómo crees que reaccionara?

—Creo, que al principio se volverá loco y ahí es donde tendré que persuadirlo para hacerle ver que lo mejor es que se descubra la verdad por dolorosa que sea para él, y confío en que el amor que le tiene a Akane haga que nos ayude.

—Querida Nabiki, creo que esa es solo una manera en como reaccionaria, yo pienso que puede tomar todas sus cosas y llevarse a Akane lejos, piensa que si todo se aclara Ranma podría verse libre, y últimamente las cosas entre esos tres parece una cuerda a punto de reventarse.

—En eso tienes razón no había considerado esa posibilidad. —Enarco una ceja. —Veo que te has vuelto más astuto.

—Aprendí de la mejor maestra. —Sonrió seductor. — ¿Por qué no hablas con Akane? Ella estará sola mañana por la mañana, hablare con tu padre para que se lleve a Mousse y así tendrás oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Pero Mousse es la única persona que se estuvo con ella ese día.

—No pierdes nada intentándolo.

—Está bien supongo que, puedo hacerlo. —Nabiki le entrego a Ryoga al pequeño. —Entonces así será.

El resto de la noche no hubo ninguna novedad, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, Happosai paso la noche en casa de Tofu y Kasumi para evitar ser visto por Ranma, confiaban en que Mousse estuviera el suficiente tiempo para que Ranma no se acercara a Akane y le informara de su llegada.

Al día siguiente Soun se levantó muy temprano, desayuno por su cuenta, cuando dieron la 5 de la mañana que era la hora habitual para que Mousse y Akane salían a entrenar, él lo intercepto al salir de la antigua habitación de Ranma.

—Mousse, muchacho, buenos días.

—Buenos días señor Tendo. —Sonrió

—Necesito de tu ayuda el día de hoy.

—Claro, lo que necesite, solo iré a practicar un rato y en cuanto regrese haremos lo que usted ordene.

—Lo siento muchacho, pero hoy no entrenaras, necesito que me acompañes a Tokyo, haré algunas cosas y Genma no podrá acompañarme, habrá que cargar algunos artículos para el Dojo.

—E…está bien, le avisare a Akane que no iré a entrenar con ella.

—No es necesario, le he dejado una nota, ella despertara en cualquier momento. Vamos muchacho que no quiero regresar muy tarde.

—Si, como usted diga.

Mousse se quedó un poco nervioso, no le gustaba la idea de dejar Akane todo el día a merced de Ranma pero no podía contradecir al padre de su novia, así que resignado lo siguió y partieron hacia Tokyo.

* * *

Nabiki llego ese mismo día por la mañana, Akane se encontraba tomando un poco de té, se veía tranquila, y Mousse no estaba por ningún lado por lo que supuso que su padre había hecho lo propio y se llevó a Mousse.

—Akane, hermanita, ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Dónde está tu perrito guardián?

—¡Nabiki!, No es mi perrito guardián, no hables así de él… al parecer papá se fue a Tokyo con Mousse.-Dijo molesta.

—Pues yo solo digo lo que veo, y Mousse más que novio parece que fue contratado para que Ranma no se te acerque.

—Pues no es muy amable de tu parte comparar a las personas con animales.

—No lo tomes tan apecho, solo fue una inocente comparación.

—Nabiki Hibiki hablando de comparaciones inocentes cuando tú tienes a Ryoga-Pchan como esposo.

—¡AH NO! ¡Con mi P-Chan no te metas!

—¡Ya!, está bien no lo volveré mencionar, ¡Vaya que te has enojado! —Akane reía a carcajadas.

—No me parece gracioso que ahora seas tú la que me hace sentir incomoda.

—Lo tengo en la sangre hermana. —Le dijo mientras le hacía una señal invitándola a sentarse.

—Entiendo, supongo que me lo merezco. —Nabiki se sentó junto a ella. Y levanto los hombros restándole importancia a lo que le dijo Akane. —No me invitaras un poco de té.

—Por supuesto enseguida te lo traigo.

Al regreso Akane le sirvió un té muy caliente.

—Dime Akane, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mousse?

—Digamos que bien. —Torció un poco la boca.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí. —Desvió la mirada

—Vamos, somos hermanas, te prometo que no venderé a nadie la información. —Le guiño un ojo.

—¡Estoy por volverme loca de tensión! —Apretó los dientes.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Mousse.

—Lo he intentado pero evade el tema, y en cuanto aparecer Ranma él siempre está ahí para dejarle claro que la novia de Mousse soy yo, y yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

—¿Akane en serio quieres a Mousse?, es decir, yo sé que lo quisiste en el pasado, quizá hasta lo amaste, pero ahora ¿Aun sientes lo mismo que cuando fueron novios?

—Es difícil…contestar eso, yo creí que con el paso de los días el sentimiento regresaría, pero aun yo…bueno, no lo sé, siento algo pero creo que me acostumbre a estar sola y ahora me está costando.

—¿Y Ranma? ¿Por el que sientes?

—Con el…es aún más complicado, siento que cuando hay alguna oportunidad de estar a solas, quiere decirme algo pero luego se retracta, y yo solo puedo pensar en que no debo, por Shampoo.

—Akane, hay algo que de repente ha brincado en mi mente y quizá tú puedas ayudarme, solo para despejas mis dudas.

—¿De qué se trata? —Levanto una ceja.

—Bueno, no quiero incomodarte, pero me gustaría saber acerca del día en que viste a Ranma con Shampoo en el Neko-hanten.

—¿Por qué? Porque preguntar eso después de tanto tiempo.

—Es solo que tuve un poco de curiosidad.

—Ah, vaya, hace tiempo que me obligue a no recordad mucho de ese día, solo la escena de Ranma, para tener claro el porqué de mi partida, y lo que me motivo a ser más fuerte.

— Oh, bueno de cualquier forma no era algo importante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Bueno, me preguntaba…¿Cómo fue que llegaste al Neko-hanten?

—¿Cómo llegue? Bien, ese día, tenía una cita de amigas con Sayuri y Yuka, pero en el camino Ukyo caminaba triste por el parque y ella me contó que Ranma y Shampoo estaban juntos en el Neko-hanten.

—Ya veo… No era mi intención hacerte recordar ese día.

—No hay problema, eres mi hermana, pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada importante, ya te lo dije. —Nabiki sonrió y observo su reloj. —Mira que tarde es tengo que ir a casa por Shun antes de que Ryoga intente salir hacia acá, sabes que aún se pierde un poco y hoy no es día para jugar.

—¿No es día para jugar?

—Lo siento Akane tengo que irme nos veremos después.

Nabiki sonreía había conseguido que Akane le diera la información que necesitaba, y más fácil de lo que se imaginó, Shun y Ryoga permanecerían en casa, por órdenes estrictas de Nabiki, le dio a Ryoga que no era ideal que saliera con el pequeño por ahora. Ella caminaba rumbo al Uchan´s tenía tiempo sin comer uno de sus okonomiyakis, pero principalmente necesitaba convencer a Ukyo para que les ayudara.

Llego al lugar de Ukyo, el restaurante estaba abierto y todas las mesas ocupadas, atravesó el lugar, fue hacia la parte trasera donde estaba la gran plancha y la chica manejando con maestría sus espátulas.

Cuando Ukyo vio entrar a la mediana de las Tendo le sorprendió, normalmente cuando querían uno de sus famosos panes japonenses, llamaban por teléfono y enviaba el pedido, cruzaron miradas y con una señal la invito a sentarse cerca de la plancha para que pudiera atenderla, finalmente es un cliente más pensó.

—Hola Nabiki, ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

—Hola Ukyo, Que sea uno mixto por favor.

—Enseguida.

Nabiki espero a que la afluencia de gente bajara, comía muy despacio mientras esperaba.

—Dime Nabiki ¿Cómo está Ryoga y tu pequeño? —Hablaba con ella mientras seguía maniobrando sus espátulas.

—Muy bien Ukyo gracias por preguntar. ¿Crees que tengas un momento para conversar conmigo?

A Ukyo le extraño la petición de Nabiki, pero el que ella estuviera ahí definitivamente significaba que era algo muy importante, y solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de lado la preparación de sus okonomiyakis.

La gente se fue retirando, pero llegaba más, y por fin después de dos largas horas de espera, pudieron tener un rato de tranquilidad, llevo a Nabiki hasta una mesa apartada donde se sentaron para poder platicar y ordeno a uno de sus ayudante se encargara de los siguientes comensales que comenzaran a llegar.

—Y bien Nabiki, ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

—Veras, es una historia muy larga, sin embargo quiero ser directa, la historia te la contare en cuanto contestes algunas preguntas.

—No veo que sea tan importante como para venir a exigirme respuestas. —Dijo un poco molesta

—Lo es, es muy importante, incluso puedo decirte que tu respuesta es de vital importancia para todos.

—¿Para quienes todos? ¿Para ti? ¿Para tu familia? ¿Para los Tendo?¿Para Akane? Nabiki no quiero ser grosera, pero a mí, ustedes no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé, sé que desde hace tiempo perdimos ese pequeño hilo de amistad que nos unía contigo. ¿Pero si te dijera que también es importante para Ranma?

Ukyo no siguió discutiendo en cuanto escucho que Ranma estaba involucrado se cruzó de brazos y recargo su espalda contra la silla, medito por unos segundo y chocaba miradas con Nabiki, estaba pensativa, ayudar a su amigo de infancia, ¿Se habrá metido en algún problema?¿Algo de vital importancia para Ranma también?

La chica de las espátulas, ya no tenía sentimientos amorosos por Ranma, en algún momento llego a sentir algo por Ryoga pero en cuanto se enteró que salía con Nabiki de inmediato desecho también esos sentimientos. Ukyo seguía en su mundo de pensamientos, y decidió que solo por esta vez ayudaría, además ahora tenía duda por esa historia que Nabiki tendría que contarle.

—Está bien Nabiki, solo porque se trata de Ranma. ¿Qué preguntas tienes para mí?

—Todo trata del día en que mi hermana se fue Nerima un día antes de la boda de Ranma, ¿Recuerdas que es lo que hiciste?

—Si lo recuerdo, un día como esos no es fácil de olvidar.

—Podrías contármelo, en especial el momento en que mi hermana te encontró cerca del parque.

—Espero que tengas una muy buena razón Nabiki, porque no es agradable para mi recordarlo, y mucho menos contarlo. —Apretó los dientes.

—Te juro que tengo una muy buena razón.

Ukyo dio un largo suspiro. —Ese día pase cerca del café del gato, nunca lo hago, al parecer algo como un presentimiento me llevo hasta ahí, lo vi cerrado, lo cual se me hizo extraño pues siempre esta Shampoo o su abuela en el lugar, por curiosidad corrí la puerta y estaba abierto, entre pero no había nadie, estaba por irme pero en la parte de atrás escuche ruido, camine hasta ahí y bueno…ahí vi a Ranma con Shampoo. —Ukyo calló por algunos segundos.

—¿Cómo los viste?¿Que estaba haciendo?

—Esto es vergonzoso, Ranma…él…él estaba muy entusiasta sobre Shampoo, te puedo decir que ese día, me di cuenta que perdí a Ran-chan para siempre.

—Y no pensaste en que era una treta de Shampoo.

—Lo pensé, pero al ver a Ranma en esa situación lo único que provocó fue que saliera del lugar, nunca lo comente con él, pues la vergüenza era demasiada y no acostumbro a tratar ese tipo de temas con chicos. Después el me conto lo que vio ese día más temprano lo de…tu sabes…Ryoga y Akane

Nabiki se molestó ante el último comentario, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Ukyo por lo que se tuvo que tranquilizar.

—Ukyo tengo que agradecer que seas completamente honesta, y de ahora en delante no me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, habla de una vez.

—Todo comenzó con el regreso de Akane y Ranma a Nerima…

Nabiki la puso al tanto del plan que tenía la de la llegada de Happossai y de la importancia que tenía el hecho de que ella aceptara ayudar, le conto la posibilidad de que ella estuviera bajo el efecto del incienso y que de ser así lo que vio no fue más que un recuerdo implantado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Se levantó de la silla y caminaba impaciente, ansiosa, desesperada. —Aunque no debería extrañarme de Shampoo, ¡Pero claro, fui una tonta como no lo sospeche antes! ¡Ah! ¡Pero me las va a pagar!

—Tranquilízate Ukyo ya llegara el momento, pero por ahora necesitamos que te sometas a la técnica del maestro Happosai para saber si resulta y si es que estas bajo el efecto del incienso que ha investigado Tofu.

—¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué no Akane?- —Dijo molesta

—Nadie le ha dicho nada a Akane, queremos que esto sea de manera discreta, sabemos lo impulsiva que puede resultar y no queremos que Shampoo tenga la posibilidad de usar el incienso, porque si eso pasa todo podría quedar como está, y en el peor de los casos sembraría todo tipo de recuerdos en nuestra mente, es muy peligroso, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—¡Maldición! —Azoto su puño contra la mesa que término con su ira, se calmó un poco y después de unos minutos por fin dio su respuesta. —Lo haré, necesito saber que paso realmente ese día. —dijo con mirada fría…

* * *

Ranma Termino de dar la tercer clase del día y está feliz, el tonto de Mousse no estaba en los alrededores y esa era su oportunidad de conversar un poco con Akane pensó, solo con eso se conformaba, no haría insinuaciones ni nada inapropiado que alejaran a Akane de él.

Los niños se retiraban, y Akane estaba a la entrada del Dojo observando que todo estuviera en orden.

—Akane, buenos días. —Sonrió.

—Ranma, veo que no tienes ningún problema con las clases.

—No tengo ninguno, disfruto hacer lo que me gusta y que estos niños me llamen maestro, es muy gratificante.

—Me da gusto por ti.

—Gracias, ya desayunaste.

—Sí, Nabiki se acaba de ir y estuve con ella un rato, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte.

—No, no es necesario, mejor cuéntame ¿Dónde está tu padre? Hoy no lo he visto.

—Él fue a Tokyo con Mousse, me dejo una nota muy temprano.

Ranma no hizo más que sonreír para sí, era la oportunidad perfecta para estar aunque sea un poco cerca de Akane.

—Ya veo, entonces volverán tarde hoy.

—No lo sé, no lo creo. —Hubo un silencio incómodo. —Tengo que irme, iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco.

—¡Espera!, yo…creo que si me gustaría un poco de té.

—Está bien, entonces vamos te serviré también un poco de comida.

Ranma espero paciente el regreso de Akane, estaba completamente distraído pensando en todo lo que llegaría junto con Happosai, la forma en que enfrentaría a Shampoo, por que ante todo es una mujer, y es su esposa, habría un largo problema para que ella considerara dejarlo libre. Tendría que hacer una petición y dar un buen argumento para anular el matrimonio ante su tribu.

Akane ingreso al salón y Ranma cortó sus pensamientos, desde ese momento toda su atención estaba con Akane.

—Espero que te guste Ranma, no tiene mal sabor, quizá solo un poco desabrido.

—No te preocupes, sé que te esforzaste en prepararlo. —sin pensarlo comenzó a comer, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Ranma?

—Solo trato de ser cortés, además tienes razón no está mal lo que preparaste, debiste esforzarte en aprenderlo.

—La verdad es que lo fue, cocinar no es un don que yo tenga pero traté de mejorar.

Tantos años esperando un momento como ese, no le importaba que su comida sin color sin sabor sin nada, pero preparada por ella y para él, le sorprendió darse cuenta que Akane tenía razón solo le faltaba un poco de sabor, devoro prácticamente todo lo del plato, pidió una segunda ración, eso fue algo que puso a Akane un poco extraña, nunca se imaginó que Ranma le pediría un poco más de comida preparada por ella, pero accedió a darle un poco más.

—¿Y Shampoo como esta? —Le pregunto mientras le pasaba el cuenco con arroz y se sentaba a su lado.

—Ella está bien, ahora debe estar en el Neko-Hanten.

—¿Les está yendo bien en el restaurante?

—Sí, Shampoo es buena cocinera, y es…bonita así que los clientes se sienten atraídos.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

—No, ya me he acostumbrado a lo que cocina y no lo hace nada mal.

—Bobo, me refiero a que haya clientes que van solo por ver a Shampoo.

—Ah, eso, no realmente no me molesta.

—Pero es tu esposa debería de importarte.

—Akane créeme no me importa. Ella sabe lo que hace.

Después callaron por un segundo, Akane lo observaba comer y entonces trajo un tema no tan agradable para el azabache.

—Ranma…Yo hace poco me entere…bueno, yo, no sé cómo decirlo. —Un poco avergonzada bajo la mirada. —De lo que les paso a ti y a Shampoo.

Ranma sabía a lo que Akane se refería, a su hijo, aquel que no logro nacer y que le traía recuerdos dolorosos, era un tema que no sabía cómo tratar con Akane, era algo que no le gustaba mucho recordar, pero por otro lado necesita saber de la reacción de Akane.

—Creo saber a lo que te refieres. —Volvió a tomar los palillos y comió más despacio sin dirigirse la mirada.

—Espero que sí, me…bueno, yo quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que pasaste, no quiero imaginar el dolor que pasaste, que pasaron.

—Ella quedo devastada por varios meses, y poco a poco se recuperó, hubo gente que le ayudo a sobreponerse.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién estuvo contigo?

—Yo, estuve solo, entrene por semanas para mitigar un poco el dolor, pero es algo constante algo que no se puede quitar tan fácil. —Se quebró un poco su voz. —Es un dolor con el que he aprendido a vivir.

Akane vio a Ranma por primera vez sufrir, nunca antes Ranma había abandonado su pose de hombre varonil, de porte imponente, orgulloso, ahora solo veía a un hombre que estaba sufriendo uno que estaba por romperse, pero que aun así aparentaba que no dolía tanto como se parecía.

—Lo siento Ranma, yo, no quise incomodarte. —Para Akane que le dijera que estuvo solo le hizo sentir mal.

Akane no lo pensó tanto y tuvo esa necesidad de protección, le abrazo, Ranma abrió los ojos por completo al sentir los brazos de Akane rodear sus hombro, aún tenía el cuenco de arroz y los palillos en las manos, pero al sentir que Akane después de unos segundos seguía en esa pose soltó su plato y se aferró a ella, se abrazó a su cintura, apretó fuerte los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, varios largos suspiros por parte Ranma, sabía que ese era su lugar que, quería permanecer ahí siempre.

Akane acariciaba su cabello con ternura, mientras Ranma recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, no recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó desde que habían tenido un momento como ese.

—Aun me duele, era mi hijo.

—No lo sabía Ranma, pero debes ser fuerte, todo estará bien. —Akane sintió más fuerte el abrazo de Ranma.

—Ahora lo está, ahora todo está bien. —Ranma susurro cerca de su oído.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos Akane tenía esa fuerte necesidad de apoyarle, de borrar un poco ese sufrimiento que podía sentir. Estaba nerviosa pero no se separó, ese perfume natural que Ranma poseía, le hizo recordar las veces en las que Ranma acudía a su rescate y la cargaba entre sus brazos, disfruto el momento, se sentía mal por pensar de esa manera al estar cerca de él.

Finalmente se separaron sus rostros no lo hicieron sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse, Ranma observaba esos ojos que extrañamente brillaban más que otras veces, Akane se sentía, atrapada entre los brazos de Ranma que aun la sujetaban un poco, y que estaba a punto de ceder.

Ranma cayó en cuenta de su posición, reacciono a tiempo, no podría hacerle algo así a Akane, sabía que ella se sentiría mal que la confundiría y no quería eso, necesita llegara a Akane cuando ambos se sintieran seguros, sin terceros de por medio, y aun después de que si todo funcionara el quedara libre, no sabía si Akane alguna vez dejaría a ese hombre que estuvo con ella por 5 años, es un lazo que no trataría de romper aceptaría lo que Akane decidiera.

Aun se veían a los ojos. —Akane creo que tengo que irme. —Dijo sin dejar de observarla.

—Sí, creo que es hora de que te vayas. —Finalmente regreso de su ensoñación y se quiso soltar del agarre de Ranma que seguía firme en su cintura. —Creo que debes soltarme.

—Lo…lo siento. —Ranma rascaba su nuca. —me…me voy parece que lloverá y tengo que irme antes de que… tu sabes, antes de que aparezca Ranko.

Akane sonrió. —Ranko, hace tanto que no la veo. —La lluvia comenzaba a caer.

—Hace tiempo que yo tampoco la veo, pues a Shampoo no le gusta que me convierta y a mí tampoco es algo que no me agrada realmente, pero si tú quieres yo… —Camino hacia el estanque, dándole la espalda a Akane, ella corrió hacia él, le toco en varios puntos y antes de que Ranma pudiera hacer algo cayó de rodillas.

—¿Qué fue eso, Akane?

—No te emociones, solo es temporal el efecto dura unos días.

—¿De qué hablas?

La lluvia caía y Ranma toco desesperado su cuerpo, no había cambio, seguía siendo Ranma, soltó una sonora carcajada, abrió los brazos y alzo su cara al cielo, por primera vez en muchos años disfruto de la lluvia caer por su cuerpo, Akane lo veía contenta y sonreía con él.

Ella regreso a la casa y ahí lo vio disfrutar del clima, la lluvia paro después de un rato y Ranma entro hasta ese momento.

—Gracias Akane.

—No me agradezcas ya te lo dije solo es temporal.

—Aun así, es lo más cerca que he estado de una cura.

—Mousse y yo aprendimos esta técnica de puntos de presión en uno de nuestros viajes, y lo usamos con frecuencia para que Mousse no se convirtiera en pato.

—Eres sorprendente, has aprendido tanto.

—Ese era mi objetivo y lo conseguí.

—Me alegra que lo lograras. ¿Akane tú quieres a Mousse?

—Claro que lo quiero, él es parte importante de mi vida, creo que es hora de que te vayas, no quiero a Shampoo rondando por aquí.

—Entiendo, no quieres hablar del tema, nos veremos después.

—Adiós Ranma.

* * *

El día paso sin más complicaciones Soun y Mousse regresaron de Tokyo pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando alegres y jugando Shogi. Al padre de Akane no le disgustaba el muchacho, era bueno pero sabía que el verdadero amor de Mousse no era Akane.

Llego la noche, la hora marcada por Happosai para realizar todo el ritual era la hora de comenzar a desenredar la vida de todos, el clima era frío las nubes cubrían el cielo dando un espectáculo tenebroso.

En la casa de Nodoka y Genma tenían todo preparado, consiguieron todo lo que el maestro les pidió, el llevaba un par de horas concentrado en una habitación, de la cual cada cierto tiempo se escuchaban ruidos extraños, todos esperaban en el patio y Hapossa salió de la alcoba para unirse a los demás, todos los adultos estaba reunidos en el gran patio trasero de Nodoka, en el ya estaban las cosas como el maestro las solicito, veladoras blancas cada una al lado de la pequeña caja de madera con ingredientes que solo Happosai conocía, camino despacio hasta el centro del patio donde en posición de flor de loto el maestro seguía concentrado, todos expectantes delo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Soun, Genma, enciendan las demás velas. —Dijo Happosai sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Si maestro! —Dijeron los hombres al unísono.

La casa estaba completamente en penumbras, las luces de los postes que iluminaban la calle reventaron sin explicación, dejando la calle en completa oscuridad, lo único que brindaba luz era la que ofrecían las velas, Soun y Genma encendieron otras siete, que estaban en un lugar estratégico alrededor del patio.

—Señora Nodoka, Nabiki es mejor que entren a la casa.

—¡Si maestro!

—Y Haga lo que haga, escuchen lo que escuchen, no se acerquen hasta que yo se los indique.

Las mujeres dejaron a Ukyo con el maestro y con los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome. Ella se sentía extremadanamente nerviosa no sabía si había tomado una buena decisión, pero ya estaba ahí, y la curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que sucedió, le sobrepasaban.

—Acércate a la caja niña.

—¿Ma…maestro Happosai, cree que esto resulte? —Pregunto Ukyo completamente asustada.

—No temas Ukyo.

—E…está bien, ¿Q…que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Happosai saco de la pequeña caja un incienso en forma de cono hecho en espiral, era de color marrón, el maestro dijo unas palabras en chino que ninguno comprendió, tomo arena que tenía guardada e hizo un símbolo en el suelo con ella, en el centro de este símbolo que era parecido coloco la pequeña caja. No se parecía al ritual que les hicieron a ellos en el Templo al que fueron años atrás, Soun detecto que era muy parecido y su explicación era que Happosai lo había perfeccionado.

El lugar se llenó de la esencia del incienso, a ninguno le parecía que estuviera fuera de lo normal, sin embargo Ukyo comenzó a sentir un leve mareo que le hizo sentarse en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, es normal, en unos segundos podremos ver el color de tu aura y seguido de eso sabremos si estas bajo algún hechizo.

Ukyo asintió, Soun y Genma permanecían como espectadores temblando de miedo.

Happosai, hizo una oración, elevo los brazos al cielo al mismo tiempo que el aura de Ukyo emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una fuerte luz que brillaba contrastando con la oscuridad de toda la casa y más intensa que las velas encendidas.

Ukyo no entendía, sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo, observo sus brazos y pudo ver lo que decían era su aura, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, el color que tenía era de dos distintos tipos, Negro y Rojo.

—Maestro, ¿Qué significa esto? —Ukyo pregunto.

—Creíamos que solo podía ser roja o Blanca—Dijo Genma desde su lugar.

—Eso solo significa una cosa, que han utilizado más de un hechizo en ella.

Ukyo se sorprendió y abrió por completo los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunto Genma.

—Deja que yo resuelva eso. —Hablo el maestro concentrado

El viento se volvió más fuerte, Happosai hizo una reverencia a la caja con los ingredientes, la aparto del lugar y se sentó en el centro del símbolo.

—Ahora muchachos, tienen que estar muy pendientes de lo que suceda conmigo, la energía que le transmitiré hará que la libere de los hechizos, y cuando eso suceda le energía maligna que salga de su cuerpo, tomara la forma de la persona que la realizo antes de desaparecer.

—Está bien maestro así lo haremos—Soun con un semblante completamente serio, acataba las ordenes de Happosai.

El maestro se acercó a Ukyo, ella estaba al borde del desmayo, no podía creer que todo lo que le dijo Nabiki fuera verdad, tan verdadero como lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, se tomaron de las manos y la energía que despedía Happosai era monumental blanca por completo, podía verse como poco a poco esa energía invadía a Ukyo, pasaba cual rio desbordándose, llego el momento final en el que lo último de la energía que Hapossai tenía, seria transmitida a la chica de las espátulas, Genma y Soun atentos observaron como el color negro y rojo se iban extinguiendo, pero antes de hacerlo se formó un pequeño felino color rosa tenue, seguido de un maullido que pudo escucharse en toda la casa.

* * *

Era de noche y Shampoo termino de hacer la limpieza del café del gato, estaba agotada, Ranma ya estaba en casa y aunque no tenía ganas de verlo, iría a su hogar, él era su esposo, SUYO, y no pretendía dejarlo a merced de Akane Tendo, por otro lado también se sentía molesta, pues no había tenido oportunidad de estar cerca de Mousse. Cerro perfectamente y al caminar hacia su casa encontró un pequeño envoltorio, lo levanto y lo observo de cerca

—¿Galleta de la suerte? ¡Qué suerte! ¿Qué dirá? —Shampoo la destapo y abrió la galleta leyó su contenido y sus ojos se abrieron por completo "Tu destino será definido por tu número, 4" azoto la galleta contra el piso y con mirada fría hablo para sí. —Creo que no está de más que esté preparada. —Salto entre las casa de Nerima antes de poder calmarse…

* * *

En cuanto Happosai paso toda la energía quedo agotado recostado en el suelo.

—Llamen a Nodoka y Nabiki, es hora del segundo paso…

* * *

Hola otra vez, primero quiero agradecer enormemente todos sus reviews, gracias tambien por leerme y por seguir aqui.

**Patohf**: Hola querida he hecho lo que me recomendaste! mil gracias por la recomendación, las chicas de circulo mercenario si que aman a Bankotsu jeje. Saludos!1

**Maggy P-Chan**: Hola Maggy mil gracias por estar pendiente de esta historia, siento no haber actualizado al día siguiente pero bueno ya estoy aquí! Muchos saludos para ti querida Maggy.

**Sosa**: Hey! gracias por tus bonitas palabras, presientes digamos que bien, esa Shampoo es mala, y aun no saca las garras, habrá que esperar un par de capítulos mas, espero queden despejadas tus dudas sobre happy, pero aun falta un poco mas, te mando un beso y un fuerte, fuerte abrazo! nos leemos pronto.

**Miztu of the moon**: Hola querida, aquí saludándote, te he podido responder vía MP, me alegra que sigas tan de cerca la historia, en el próximo capitulo vendrá todo lo de Ryu, y lo que sucedió entre Akane y el, entonces sera el ultimo capítulo flashback. Te envío un fuerte abrazo, espero te encuentres bien.

**Adrctic**: Hola! que gusto volver a saludarte! Estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte, no fue por enfermedad que no pude actualizar, sino por problemillas familiares, que afortunadamente ya quedaron resueltos, gracias por tu preocupación, y de mi persona siempre tendrás una respuesta, es agradable saber que la historia te gusta y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso! :)

**janny5**: Querida A ti tengo que darte un agradecimiento especial, te he mandado MP, se que todos tenemos obligaciones por cumplir y al igual que tú, muchas veces tuve que ingeniármelas para leer mis fics favoritos a gusto. Infinitas gracias por tus felicitaciones créeme que trato de mejorar día a día y ustedes son mis jueces favoritos, espero te siga gustando la historia y nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso!

**lupita**: En mi bando siempre seras bienvenida, es de sabios recapacitar, que bien que te sigan gustando los capítulos y aquí estamos por si decides volverte del Akane Team :) un saludo para ti.

**Akane Redfox**: Querida carmen (inserta aquí la técnica del tigre caído) Solo digo que Akanita aun es peque y que tengas un poquito de consideración de tu parte, eso si cuidamela por que por ahí hay hay gente muy mala, y por todos los cielos! aprende a hablar bien el Japones, sino que va a decir la gente. Y Akira, bueno el creo que ya entendí que es de Marcela, no me interpondré entre ellos, resignada me quedo en mi fic en espera de la actualización del tuyo!

Cariño mio, que divertida platica por Skype! 1:30 am! pero la disfrute, como es que no lo hicimos antes? Gracias por todas tus palabras de aliento y consejos que tienes para mi persona, creo que los pondré en practica desde ya! luv'u bby te leo en Whatsapp :)

**PFernando**: Querido amigo, gracias por tantas mañanas amenas, definitivamente el que te conociera a ti y a Redfox me han hecho mejor persona, agradeceré siempre las sonrisas que me has arrancado, y todo lo que haces para hacerme sentir mejor con tanta ocurrencia, y todas las anectdotas y aventuras que has compartido conmigo, mil gracias por tu amistad, la conservare por siempre! Querido caballero nos leemos en Fb,como siempre :)

Quiero Agradecer como cada semana a ustedes que me han hecho el honor de darle follow a esta historia y también a quienes me han agregado a su lista de autor o historias favoritas, muchas gracias, porque esto lo hago para divertirme y me alegra que a ustedes también les guste :)

Por ultimo a ustedes queridos lectores anónimos, mil gracias por leerme capítulo tras capítulo, le mando un gran saludo, donde quiera que se encuentren.

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	12. Despedidas

Hola chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el último capítulo "Flash back" lamento la demora, sin mas los dejo leer.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación se mencionan no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 12:Despedidas.

CAPÍTULO 12

Un año antes, seis años después de la boda.

Las cosas en Joketzusoku se han puesto en jaque al joven matrimonio Saotome, las murmuraciones de los pobladores de tierra amazona han puesto ansiosa a Shampoo, ahora la presión por tener un heredero era aún mayor, y lo peor es que su bisabuela no estaba para sacarla del apuro y le diera algo para recuperarse más rápido, deseaba que el medico brujo le diera autorización para nuevamente embarazarse, esta vez sería mucho más fácil, Ranma estaba endeble por la culpa de haberla dejado sola, lo tenía a su merced, abusaba de dolor que Ranma sentía por la pérdida de su hijo, que hacia todo lo que ella le ordenara, incluso ya había aceptado que en cuanto se recuperara por completo accedería a tener un hijo con ella.

Ranma era indiferente a las habladurías de la gente, en un lugar que estaba lleno de prejuicios y tradiciones absurdas lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlas, ellos no sabían del dolor que tenía y que absorbía su energía, que poco lo dejaba dormir, la angustia de esas pesadillas nocturnas donde despertaba desesperado sudoroso y con una sensación de vacío en el pecho, las ojeras se hacían más marcadas, y es que solo pensaba en lo que pudo ser, en que si todo hubiera ido bien, en ese momento ya tendría a un pequeño entre sus brazos, le ha costado mucho reponerse, y cuando amanecía, aparentaba ser el Ranma orgulloso, el guerrero que todos conocen.

Mousse lleva un año viviendo en casa de su madre y es que los cambios constantes en su salud, no le han permitido marcharse, últimamente ha mejorado pero no tiene la confianza de dejarla sola.

Era una calurosa tarde, Mousse salió para entrenar, después de administra los brebajes a su madre fue hacia el lugar que decidió seria su espacio de entrenamiento, se movía ligero saltando de árbol en árbol el de manera horizontal, con la gravedad en contra y únicamente con la velocidad que poseía y la fuerza en sus pies, ese día termino agotado, regreso a la aldea y se encontró con Shampoo, y como ya era habitual en ella se colgaba de su cuello, acción que Mousse evitaba toda costa, infortunadamente para el no siempre lograba evitarlo.

—Shampoo, ¿Cómo estás? —Dijo batallando con las inquietas manos de la amazona.

—Mucho mejor ahora que te veo Mousse, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa?,

—No Shampoo no insistas, pero gracias por la invitación.

—Últimamente me he sentido mal, tengo pesadillas y el dolor ha vuelto.

—lo siento Shampoo sé que es doloroso, deberías consultar al brujo, para que te ayude a aliviar el dolor.

—No importa lo que tome, hay un dolo que no desaparece, perdí a la hija del hombre que amo.

—Me entristece que tú y Ranma estén pasando por esto, pero no te desanimes seguramente después intentaran tener un hijo. —Trago duro al decir esta última palabra, Mousse ha estado cerca de Shampoo desde que tuvo la infortuna de su hijo, Ranma regreso a la aldea meses después, le ayudó a superar la pérdida como un amigo, pero para Shampoo fue más que eso, ella creía que Mousse aun le quería.

—Supongo que tienes razón, tengo que callar la boca de la gente de la aldea y esa será la mejor forma.

—No deberías hacerlo por ellos, hazlo por ti por Ranma, pues el también quedo devastado.

—Ranma, claro, Ranma mi esposo. —Dijo un tanto irónica.

—Me voy Shampoo, tengo que alcanzar a mi madre.

Mousse dejó a Shampoo, su madre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con ella, que ante todo debía respetar el lazo que unía a Shampoo con Ranma, y aunque en ocasiones había estado a punto de caer en los encantos de la amazona, siempre había algo que le hacía reaccionar a tiempo, además su relación de amistad con Ranma creció a excepción claro de aquellas veces en las que se le ocurría nombrar a "Akane" bastaba para que todo terminara en discusión.

Semanas después la madre de Mousse había mejorado casi por completo, con su ayuda. Se encontraba preparando la comida de ese día, y al ver a su hijo sentado a la mesa, pensativo no dudo en preguntar acerca de lo que sentía.

—Mousse, mi pequeño ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Eh? Yo…bueno, estaba pensando en Shampoo.

—Pues no deberías, esa niña no se merece ninguno de tus pensamientos.

—Es inevitable mamá, ella ha sufrido mucho este último año.

—Eres un buen chico, pero ella tiene que lidiar con sus problemas de la mano de Ranma.

—Lo sé, pero parece que a él no le importa.

—Quizá no es que "No le importe", Ranma también ha sufrido, y para un hombre también es difícil, además yo lo he visto más atento con ella y más servicial. —Le entrego un cuenco con arroz y carne a Mousse, ella se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero si me preguntas, yo pienso que solo lo hace por culpabilidad, él me ha dicho en varias ocasiones que él es un hombre honorable y que cuidaría de su esposa aunque sus sentimientos no fueran de amor.

—Eso es muy curioso. —Dijo pensativa la Madre de Mousse. —Si no se casó por amor, no debió casarse, eso solo trae problemas, y aunque la tradición amazona dicta que tienes que vencernos para casarte con una de nosotras, es responsabilidad de cada una de las chicas de la tribu, buscar enamorar a ese hombre.

—Ella siempre trato de hacerlo pero él siempre se negó, creí que estaba enamorado de Akane.

—Eso es un poco ilógico, si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que su matrimonio fue muy rápido.

—Sí, fue cuestión de horas.

—No, me gustaría pensar mal de Shampoo, pero si ella ocupo algún hechizo podría estar en problemas.

—Pero los hechizos son habituales.

—Lo son, pero existen algunos que no deben ser utilizado, no cuando está de por medio la integridad de un ser humano.

—No te entiendo.

—Es fácil, los hechizos que hacemos son simples, para hacernos sentir bien, sentir que tenemos el poder, pero nunca para influir en los sentimientos o cambiar el destino.

—Y qué pasaría si Shampoo hubiese usado un hechizo de ese tipo.

—Es muy difícil que ella se atreviera a usar algo como eso, le traería graves consecuencias, sabes que en el consejo de la aldea no nos andamos por las ramas en esos asuntos.

—Lo sé, sin embargo no creo que Shampoo hiciera algo tan bajo como eso, creo que Ranma se vio atraído lo suficiente por Shampoo y por eso se casaron.

—Sí, eso debió pasar cariño, me sorprende que hoy lo hables de manera natural y no vea ningún ápice de dolor en tus palabras.

—Shampoo es atractiva madre, te mentiría si te dijera que no me atrae, pero estoy consciente de que no es para mí, yo aún extraño a Akane, ella es además de atractiva una mujer noble y una excelente peleadora, no necesita colgarse de mi cuello para que tenga por completo mi atención.

—Akane, donde estará esa niña.

—No lo sé, esperaría que este en Oshima, pero sinceramente no lo sé. —Bajo la mirada.

—Es hora hijo, tienes que ir tras ella, has estado aquí lo suficiente y mi salud ha mejorado, agradezco tus atenciones, pero tienes que buscar el amor verdadero

—¿Pero si ella esta con alguien más?

—Si la quieres lucha por ella, y si no es el amor de tu vida, estoy segura que lo encontraras fuera de aquí. —Dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas para revolver el cabello de Moousse.

—¿Estas segura?¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Estoy bien niño. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Esta bien! ¡LO HARE! —Dijo entusiasta levantando un puño al cielo.

Estaba decidido se iría a buscar a Akane, no importaba si estaba con alguien quería volver a verla, partiría en un par de días, solo con lo necesario, con lo mismo que llego, tenía que despedirse de todos pero principalmente de Shampoo y Ranma, hacerles saber de su decisión.

* * *

Akane practicaba a la orilla de un acantilado, con la luz del amanecer como testigo realizaba katas espectaculares, podía vérsele concentrada ajena del mundo, ignorante de todo lo que le rodeaba, su mirada fría como solía tenerla cada vez que se desconectaba de todos, solo ella y su arma, la manejaba de manera majestuosa, practicaba con su un gi negro que Ryu le obsequió meses atrás, ha pasado un año, desde que comparte la misma casa.

Ryu la observaba entrenar desde lejos, como siempre, dejando de lado los sentimientos que tenía hacia Akane porque no eran correspondidos, ella prefería la soledad, Ryu insistía pero ella siempre ponía esa barrera impenetrable, no le quedaba más que resignarse, partiría ese día, para un importante torneo, y tenía la esperanza de que a su regreso, le hiciera cambiar un poco de opinión que esa distancia le hiciera extrañarlo.

Después de su entrenamiento regresaron a casa, Akane ayudo en la preparación de la merienda, en cosas sencillas, que no resultaran estropeadas por su torpeza al mezclar ingredientes.

—Creo que esto está quedando muy bien Akane.

—Huele delicioso Ryu. —Akane se retiro para bañarse y regresar al comedor.

A su regreso Ryou se quedó impresionado, el vestido azul que le regalo le quedaba perfecto, resaltaba todo ese aire de inocencia, que Akane había perdido cuando llego a su puerta.

—Te ves preciosa. —Sonrió.

—Gracias, Ryu, todo esto no sería posible sin tus consejos, me has ayudado a encontrar mi lado femenino.

—Yo no hice nada, Akane, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? seguramente ganarías el torneo femenil.

—Por ahora no lo haré, ya he ganado los suficientes, creo que me vendrá bien un tiempo a solas.

—Si eso es lo que prefieres me parece bien, el torneo durara algunos días, espero los sepas provechar.

—Así lo haré.

—Entonces empezare a empacar.

—Te ayudare si lo necesitas.

—Lo que necesito, tu no me lo quieres dar.

—Ryu, ya hablamos de eso. —Dijo fastidiada.

—Akane, ¿Por qué no me consideras prospecto para ti?

—No es eso, entiende que ahora no puedo tener una relación.

—Ya ha pasado un año, es justo que me des una oportunidad. —Camino hacia ella y Akane retrocedió un poco.

—Y te dije que ahora no puedo.

—Akane, sabes que siempre me has gustado.- Se acercó más a ella, Akane detuvo su paso pues se topó con la pared.

—Ryu yo…no…tu sabes que ahora no estoy lista.

Ryu la tenía acorralada en la pared puso sus manos a la altura de sus hombros

—Mousse, no regresará, se acercó a sus labios.

Akane estaba nerviosa, Ryu le provocaba eso, y es que no era fácil dejar de observar a un hombre como el, era atrayente, pero ella estaba firme en lo que quería, y sabía que no era momento para iniciar una relación, por muchas ganas que tuviera de probar esos labios.

—Es suficiente Ryu, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

Ruy entendió, no quería presionarla por lo que le liberó de su prisión—Si, es verdad, cuídate Akane regresare pronto.

A la partida de Ryu Akane se quedó pensativa acerca de su futuro, tenía tiempo de no llamar a su familia, por lo que tomo una pequeña mochila para viajar y hacer una llamada. Llego al pequeño lugar donde había un poco de civilización le costó horas llegar hasta ahí y tendría que hablar rápido para regresar a la cabaña antes del anochecer.

—¡Akane!

—¿Nabiki?

—¿Pequeña hermana como has estado? ¿A que debemos el honor de tu llamada?

—Nabiki, siento no haber llamado en tanto tiempo…

—Sí, si ya sé, Pero Akane papá ha estado preocupado, ¿Sabes que no ha dejado de viajar con el tío Genma y con el Maestro?

—¿Y por qué han viajado tanto?

—No lo sé, pero estoy casi segura que es por ti, deberías de tener un poco más de consideración, ¿Akane no crees que es hora de regresar?

En ese instante la llamada se cortó, no pudo comunicarse nuevamente con su hermana, no le quedó más remedio que regresar, pero a última frase le hizo pensar por largo rato, antes de tomar una nueva decisión.

* * *

Después de varios días el torneo termino, y no fue ninguna sorpresa que Ranma ganó, Ryu sabía de la fuerza de Ranma pero no creyó que hubiera crecido de tal manera sin duda era de los mejores en Japón, si él lo quisiera y podría haberse convertido en el mejor de todo el mundo, tenía el potencial, coincidieron en final, y en la entrega de premios, pero Ranma no le dirigía la palabra quizá aún esta resentido de la forma en que engaño a Nodoka, y fue hasta que estaba en los vestidores que cruzaron palabras.

—Felicidades Ranma, diste una buena pelea.

—Gracias Ryu, tenía tiempo de no verte.-Dijo serio.

—Pues no he estado cerca de aquí.

—Ya veo, también me diste buena pelea.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con todo ese premio?

—Creo que lo ahorrare, y tú, a ti tampoco te fue mal.

—Bueno creo que me iré de vacaciones con una chica.

—Me da gusto, que las disfrutes.

—Claro disfrutare de mis vacaciones con Akane.

Ranma se sorprendió por el nombre que Ryu le dio, pero Akane era un nombre común, así que pronto desecho la idea de que fuera la peli azul.

—¿Así que tu chica se llama Akane?

—Sí, ella se llama Akane, Tendo Akane. —Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Para Ranma fue extraño recibir esa noticia, tenía tiempo sin saber de ella, además le había pedido a Mousse no hablar de ella, y en cuanto Ryu le dijo que estaba con él, solo quiso salir corriendo, no había manera que de que recuerdo de la menor de las Tendo se extinguiera por completo.

—Así que Akane, Vaya esa chica sí que ha viajado, al menos es bueno saber que está bien, supongo que ella está feliz contigo.

—Bueno ella y yo vivimos juntos desde hace un año.

—Entonces sí que se olvidó rápido del pato. —hablo molesto, enojado, Akane, esa niña aún tenía la capacidad aun sin verla durante tanto tiempo, de hacerle rabiar o quizá eran esos celos que no acostumbraba a mostrar por nadie, nadie excepto Akane.

—Supongo que te refieres a Mousse. Pues no, no lo ha olvidado, pero hare todo para que ella me corresponda.

—Haz lo mejor te convenga.

—Sí, eso es verdad, yo no la dejare ir, no como tú.

—Te estás pasando, pero te diré que ella fue la que se alejó de mí yo no había dejado de quererla.

—No lo creo, aceptar a esa chica Shampoo y casarte al siguiente día de su partida, yo no veo amor por ningún lado.

—Tú no sabes lo que dices. —Lo miro retadoramente.

—Yo sé que Akane sufrió por tu culpa y eso algún día tendrás que pagarlo.

—¡Ella también pagará lo que me hizo!

—¿Te hizo?¿Que te pudo hacer una mujer como ella?

—No tengo por qué hablar de esto contigo.

—Bueno, te deseo buen viaje de Regreso a China con tu esposa y yo regresare al lado de la mujer que espera por mí.

—Imbécil. —Dijo entre dientes antes de alejarse de Ryu.

* * *

Días después Ranma estaba de regreso en la aldea, Mousse preparaba sus cosa para partir en busca de Akane, estaba entusiasmado tenía ganas de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en su estancia en la aldea. Aún tenía que decirle la noticia a Shampoo pero no habría marcha atrás, el sentía algo por Shampoo si algo que ya no podía ser llamado amor probablemente era atracción, y esto le vendría como un balde de agua fría a la amazona de cabello morado.

Llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro toco la choza de Shampoo solo para despedirse.

—¡Hola Mousse, que alegría verte por aquí! —Entusiasta lo abrazo.

—¡Shampoo! Suéltame. —Se apartó un poco de ella.

—¡Pasa, te serviré algo de comer!

—No Shampoo gracias solo, solo he venido a despedirme.

—P…pero ¿Por qué? Mousse, yo creí que tú y yo tendríamos tiempo para nosotros.

—No Shampoo, eso jamás ocurriría.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se acercó seductora a Mousse.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Se alejó de ella

—¿Y si yo no estuviera casada con Ranma?

—Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero tu escogiste a Ranma, tu decidiste que él era el hombre de tu vida, hoy es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Y si te digo que me equivoque?

—Yo podría decirte lo mismo, me equivoque, me equivoque en esperarte tantos años de mi vida, me equivoque, en no haber notado antes a Akane, en haber perdido tanto el tiempo con alguien que no supo ver el amor que yo le tenía.

—Mousse…Yo, yo puedo cambiar las cosas.

—No Shampoo no quiero que las cambies, y solo quiero que te enteres que partiré a Japón para buscar a Akane, porque no me di cuenta cuanto la necesitaba hasta que la tuve que dejar.

—¡No puedes hablar así de ella! ¡No puedes estar enamorado de esa chica violenta! —Shampoo estaba muy molesta. —Ella…solo es unta traidora no lo entiendes, ella no te merece.

—¡Te equivocas ella es una mujer **honorable! **

—Tu que sabes, ¡Entiende que tú debes quedarte a mi lado!

—¡No me hagas reír! Creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo Shampoo, creo que mejor me voy.

—¡Espera Mousse! ¡No te vayas!

—Lo siento, mi decisión está tomada…

Solo se giró para observarla por última vez, le dolió un poco verla de rodillas en la puerta con la mirada en el suelo, pues en un tiempo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para que ella jamás sufriera de ninguna forma.

—¡Espero que nunca la encuentres!

Mousse escucho esas últimas palabras pero no hizo nada siguió su camino

* * *

Ranma caminaba por el sendero principal de regreso a la aldea, estaba contento por haber ganado el torneo, de medirse a competidores que antes estaban a su nivel y que hoy los superaba por mucho, aun no se recuperaba dela sorpresa de saber que Akane, estaba viviendo con Ryu que no le había correspondido, pero el hecho de pensar que ella hubiera seguido con su vida que lo olvido, le hacía pensar que el realmente nunca le importo.

Estaba por llegar al lugar de las amazonas, cuando extrañamente vio a Mousse cargar una mochila, el nunca cargaba una a menos que esta vez se fuera de viaje pensó.

—Mousse, ¿Te vas de viaje?

—Si Ranma, regreso a Japón.

—Bien por ti, no esperaba que te fueras tan pronto.

—Mi madre ha mejorado y yo tengo que buscarla.

—Te…te refieres a ella. —Trago saliva.

—Si con "Ella" Te refieres a Akane, sí, me voy a buscarla, creo que fui un idiota, no debí dejarla.

—Pues entonces buena suerte. —Apretó los dientes.

—Creo que antes de irme tengo que ser sincero contigo Ranma.

—Yo no quiero que lo seas si solo me dirás tonterías, sobre cómo te enamoraste de Akane o de cuanto es que la quieres.

—No es ninguna tontería, tenía pensado decirte todo lo que paso para olvidarte, lo que ella paso para poder olvidarte.

—¿Acaso… a ella…le costó trabajo olvidarse de mí? —Ranma se sentía confundido quizá a pesar de haber estado con Ryoga ella aun le quería un poco, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, hubiese podido hablar con ella y decirle lo que vio, quizá hubiese existido la posibilidad de que ella y el estuvieran juntos pensó.

—Cuando Akane y yo terminamos fue por la idea de que en nuestra mente aún existía alguien más y estoy seguro que tú aun habitas en la de Akane, siempre fuimos compañeros y en algún momento nos enamoramos, pero estoy seguro que eso no hubiera ocurrido si tú y Shampoo no se hubieran casado. Después de ese día la vi esforzarse, para no pensar en ti, terminaba agotada después de horas y horas de entrenamiento, se volvió muy buena guerrera, puedo decir sin duda a equivocarme a que es mucho más fuerte que Shampoo.

—Siempre supe que ella era una buena artista marcial. —Sonrió. — ¿Cómo supiste que la querías, como te diste cuenta? —A pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo Ranma quería quitar esa brecha de 7 años, saber que fue de ella ese tiempo, por un momento dejó a un lado todo el rencor que le tenía, lo que vio en esa habitación.

—Bueno fue inevitable la convivencia, al principio la vi como a una hermana, pero su actitud, su forma de ser, lo valiente que es…

—Su mal carácter, la forma en que junta las cejas, la forma en que sonríe, protectora siempre de las personas que quiere…

—Sus celos.

—¿Sus celos? —Ranma cayó en cuenta que Akane solo había demostrado celos por él y le encantaba, le gusta verla enojada cuando Ukyo Shampoo o Kodachi se le acercaban, a veces él lo hacía a propósito para ver la cara de Akane y es que para él se veía tan tierna que le hacía pensar que de verdad sentía algo por él.

—Sí, cuando me hizo una escena de celos con una chica entonces lo supe, ella también sentía algo por mí, y solo la enfrente, le hice ver que esos celos eran porque muy dentro suyo yo estaba presente y después de enfrentarla finalmente me acepto. —Suspiro.

—¿Eso fue todo?¿Solo la enfrentaste y ella te acepto?

—Sí, no le di oportunidad de esconderse, ni de huir no de insultarme para justificarse.

—Era tan fácil. —Ranma pensó que si hubiese hecho eso tiempo atrás desde la primera vez que sintió celos de su parte, pero él era demasiado orgulloso y hubiese terminado burlándose de ella.

—Creo que por ultimo tengo que decirte, el tiempo que estuve aquí me ha hecho evaluar tu situación y sé que no eres feliz, que Shampoo no es la mujer indicada para ti.

—Eso no tienes por qué repetirlo, lo sé muy bien, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—No, no lo hay…a menos claro que Shampoo hiciera algo fuera de la ley amazona…pero eso es algo que dudo mucho ella hiciera. —Mousse frotaba su barbilla

—Lo sé, también he investigado sobre un posible "Divorcio Amazon".

—Solo ten en cuenta que si logras alejarte de Shampoo nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra buscar a mi Akane.

Las palabras "MI Akane" hicieron que Ranma tuviera un nudo en el estómago cuantas veces soñó decirlas alguna vez pero las cosas son como son, y no habría manera de cambiarlas pensó.

—Tengo claro que no puedo librarme de Shampoo, aunque ella a quien quiera sea a ti, a mí nunca me dejara libre, y no buscaría a Akane, estate tranquilo que ella sería la última persona a quien yo buscaría.-Dijo un poco molesto

—Me parece bien, que pienses así, por que no permitiría que te acerque a ella. Y en cuanto a Shampoo, debo decirte que ella es una mujer atractiva, pero nada más, creo que después de tanto tiempo solo pude llegar a esa conclusión.

—Solo hay algo que tienes que saber, y te lo diré por todo esto que me acabas de decir, y sé que Akane y yo nunca estaremos juntos, pero también sé que tú puedes hacerla feliz.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué se supone que debo saber?

—Ella está viviendo con Ryu, El chico que engaño a mi madre. Me lo encontré hace días en el torneo y me dijo que lleva viviendo un año con él.

—E…entonces Akane y el…

—No, bueno, él me dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla. —Apretó los puños.

—¡Tengo que encontrarla, deje pasar mucho tiempo soy un imbécil! Ranma gracias por avisarme, partiré a la cabaña de Ryu.

—Buena suerte con eso. —Ranma se quedó triste, reflexivo, dio un largo suspiro antes de adentrarse en la aldea de Joketsuzoku, mientras veía como Mousse se alejaba en busca de quien Ranma alguna vez considero el amor de su vida. —Akane, espero que en otra vida tengamos una oportunidad…

* * *

Ryu regreso contento hasta su pequeña cabaña en medio de montañas, obtuvo el segundo lugar en el torneo, le contaría a Akane todo lo sucedido. Llego a la estancia encontró un par de maletas en la entrada.

—¡Akane! ¿Q...Que…que significa esto?- Ryu no daba crédito a lo que veía Akane se marcaba de su lado.

—Ryu tenemos que hablar.

—Está muy claro lo que pretendes, no quiero obligarte a permanecer a mi lado, pero debes saber que, Akane, yo te quiero.

—Me lo has dicho tantas veces Ryu, gracias por esos sentimientos…

—Pero no son correspondidos, lo se, siempre lo dijiste.

—Solo un poco, yo, yo tengo mucho cariño hacia ti.

—Entonces quédate, vamos a intentarlo déjame demostrar cuanto te quiero.

—Tengo que irme, pero quizá en otro momento, cuando tenga las cosas claras quizá entonces yo…entonces nosotros podamos...intentarlo.

—Akane, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente. —El, la abrazo fuerte, Akane respondió al abrazo y permanecieron así por varios segundos

—Gracias por todo Ryu.

—¿Dónde iras?

—Regresare a Nerima.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? He comprado un apartamento en Osaka, podemos ir juntos, y seguir así como hasta ahora, tengo que viajar pues encontré un buen trabajo puedo darte todo lo que necesites.

—Ryu es muy amable de tu parte pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Akane, eres una extraordinaria mujer, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme? La tomo de la cintura y la apretó a él, ella no se resistió. —¿Es acaso por Mousse, o Ranma? —Hablo sobre sus labios.

—No, ellos no tienen nada que ver, tú no tienes nada de malo, y eres un ben prospecto, cualquier chica podría aceptarte, es solo que por ahora quiero estar sola.

Ryu no la soltó y poco a poco se acercaba más y hablaba con voz ronca. —Entonces tendré que aceptarlo, pero no pienses que aquí termina esto, trabajare duro y te buscare Akane, y la próxima vez que nos veamos no te libraras de mí. —Se acercó para hablarle al oído. —Haré que te enamores, que quieras estar conmigo, que me necesites como yo lo hare en cuanto te vea partir.

—R…Ryu. —Akane se puso nerviosa por la cercanía, si antes ya lo había hecho esta vez produjo que su piel se erizara, pero no intentaba soltarse.

—Akane, en vista de que esta es nuestra despedida, ¿Podrías dejar un recuerdo para este incauto que no supo cómo llegar a tu corazón?

—Tú de incauto no tienes nada. —Akane sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Akane sin pensarlo tanto le regalo un beso ardiente lleno de deseo que era lo que Ryu le provocaba, pero no dejaría que pasara más que eso, tuvieron que separarse, el, la abrazo y se perdió en ella.

—Bien, creo que con eso me basta para aguantar hasta que te vuelva a encontrar.

—No sé, si nos volvamos a ver, pero ese beso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

—Para mí es suficiente, y ten por seguro que te encontrare, Akane.

—Gracias por todo el entrenamiento me sirvió de mucho, aprendí cosas nuevas.

—Es un placer para mí, ya sabes, cada que tengas enemigos imaginarios que derrotar imagina mi rostro en cada uno de ellos, así me tendrás presente siempre.

—Te prometo que no te olvidare.

Akane tomo sus cosas y se despidió de ese lugar que le sirvió de entrenamiento por un año, el regreso a casa esta vez sería inevitable, pensaba en mil cosas, en que tanto habría cambiado Nerima en ese tiempo, si acaso alguien la recordaba, o si el árbol de cerezos de su casa seguía igual, ¿Que tanto habría cambiado su padre y sus hermanas en este tiempo? Conocería a su pequeño sobrino hijo de Kasumi, y entonces se preguntó si el sedentarismo era compatible con ella, ¿Qué haría de su vida una vez establecida en Nerima? Tendría que buscar un trabajo, y la decisión ya estaba tomada volvería al lugar que la vio crecer.

La primavera estaba en su esplendor en el distrito de Nerima, Los arboles llenos de vida y el lugar parecía no haber cambiad mucho, conforme se adentraba a Nerima se daba cuenta que sí, definitivamente había extrañado ese lugar, a las personas, el aroma de Nerima. Akane sonrió al estar de frente a la gran casona, la misma puerta de madera que no se veía que hubiese envejecido, tan impecable como siempre y eso solo podía ser obra del cuidado de Kasumi. Llamó varias veces pero nadie respondió, Entonces brinco la barda con facilidad con una enorme sonrisa se acercó hasta la entrada.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Se quitó los zapatos, esperaba respuesta de alguien pero no la recibió, caminó por toda la casa y llego a su antigua habitación, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar así que lento la abrió, la puerta rechinaba, indicaba que llevaba tiempo sin abrirse, todo seguía igual, el pequeño escritorio con la lámpara, la cama, el closet, todo, repentinamente recuerdos llegaron a su mente, Ranma colgado mirándola por la ventana. Tuvo un pequeño mareo y decidió salir de ahí, corrió hacia su lugar seguro, el Dojo, entre más se acercaba, más claramente escuchaba la voces de niños entrenando en el lugar.

—¿Niños? ¡Alguien está dando clases en el Dojo! —Grito contenta, abrió la puerta intempestivamente, todos los que estaban dentro giraron para ver a la persona que interrumpía sus clases.

—¡RYOGA!

—¡A…A…AKANE!

Ryoga despidió a los niños una vez terminada su clase y sabía que Nabiki no tardaba en llegar para que comieran juntos.

—¡Tú, no puedo creerlo que alegría verte!

—¡Akane, también me da gusto verte!

—Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en maestro de artes marciales?

Una voz interrumpió a sus espaldas.

—Fácil, solo tuvo que convertirse en el heredero del Dojo. —Akane giro su rostro y entonces la vio, tan bonita como antes, con el mismo corte, y los ojos color terracota parecidos a los suyos.

—¡Nabiki! — Dos de las hermanas Tendo por fin se reunían el abrazo parecía eterno, y Ryoga no hacía más que verlas enternecido, Nabiki había soñado con ese día, en el que su hermana dejara de vagar y volviera a casa.

—Qué bueno que decidiste regresar, estaba a punto salir a buscarte, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Siento haber tardado tanto pero, no me sentía lista.

—Lo entiendo, al fin mi desconsiderada hermanita regreso, esta información pondrá felices a muchos en Nerima, sobre todo a mi bolsillo. —Bromeo

—Nabiki Tendo, tu no cambias.

—No, no, hay algo que si cambio, debes saber que deje de ser Nabiki Tendo hace unos años.

—¿¡Que!? Explícame, entonces ¿Tú, te casaste?

—¡Bingo!

—¡RYOGA! Dijiste que él era el heredero, entonces tu…—Akane abrió los ojos por completo.

—Te has vuelto más astuta, mi nombre es Nabiki Hibiki.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

—Entonces creerás menos, que tengo un pequeño de unos meses que es igual a su padre.

—¡NABIKI! ¡Estoy completamente impresionada!

—Hay tantas cosas que desconoces, creo que empezaremos por P-Chan.

—Entonces comienza de una vez y cuéntame que ha pasado todo este tiempo.

—Empezare con…Bienvenida hermana, bienvenida a casa…

* * *

Meses después de la llegada de Akane a Nerima en China Shampoo tomaba una importante deliberación.

—Ranma creo que es lo mejor, además aprovecharas para poder visitar a tu madre tiene mucho que no la vez y estoy dispuesta a salir de aquí.

—¿Estas segura?, es decir, yo no tengo problema en volver a Japón, extraño a mi familia.

—Entonces no se diga más, yo creo que regresaremos a la aldea hasta que les demos lo que quieren, tu sabes hasta que podamos tener otra hija.

—Si ya lo tienes decidido entonces vamos a empacar. —Estaba feliz de regresar a Japón.

—La gente no deja de hablar y no quiero que me sigan viendo como la pobrecilla que no puede tener hijos.

—Bueno el brujo dijo que aún no es tiempo de intentarlo.

—Lo sé, aun no es tiempo, reabriremos el café del gato y nos quedaremos un tiempo en Nerima.

—Lo que tú digas entonces.-Ranma levanto lo hombros y se encamino junto a Shampoo para poder zarpar hacia Japón.

Ranma hablaba con ella solo lo necesario, no la contradecía ni peleaba, a veces Shampoo pensaba que simplemente la ignoraba, y así era, Ranma estaba con ella por honor, porque no es honorable dejar a una mujer como Shampoo que ha sufrido por su culpa, sin saber que ella dio el primer empujón a toda esa ola de tristeza que ahora el karma comienza a cobrar.

Siete años de travesía, cada uno por diferentes caminos, y a pesar de tanto tiempo el caprichoso destino se ha encargado de hacerlos coincidir nuevamente, los hará descubrir verdades inimaginables y se darán cuenta de hasta donde es capaz una persona de llegar ¿Por amor? Eso es lo que Shampoo creía que sentía por Ranma cuando no lo pensó dos veces y cambio el destino de todos para su beneficio.

* * *

Notas de autor:Hola a todos, ah, es triste hasta aquí terminan los capitulos flash back, en adelante nos concentraremos en la actualidad en todo lo que desenreda Happosai y claro que Shampoo no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, ¡Oh! Pero apuesto a que no contaban con la astucia de... No no ya me estoy adelantando mucho, casi les hago un pequeños spoiler. Bien espero que hayan sido de su agrado, espero tambien no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto, como de mi vida no hay mucho que contarles pasemos a los reviews

Mil disculpas a quien no pude contestarles via MP pero he tenido una semana muy complicada, sin embargo aquí estaré respondiendo y claro de ahora en adelante ya los podre responder de manera normal via MP.

**CristaniaKarly. com :** Hola cris, gracias por tu review y la intriga tendrá que esperar hasta el prox. capitulo! prometo no hacerles esperar tanto, un gran gran saludo para ti!

Maggy P-Chan: Querida Maggy un gusto saludarte nuevamente, me alegra que mis escritos disminuyan un poco la carga laboral que seguramente la mayoría tenemos, muchas gracias por estar pendiente, y por ahí nos seguimos leyendo por FB Saludos!

Sunnary: Hola sunnary aun falta para que termine no te preocupes, el prox cap viene espero yo igual de emocionante que el anterior, espero te guste este y muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Patphf: Hola pato, asi es tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo pero mientras leete este! te mano un gran abrazo hasta...Argentina cierto?

Adrctic: hola! bueno pues que te cuento? primero agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para escribirme, y esa muchachita china va sacar las garras te lo aseguro, gracias por seguir leyendo y por ultimo yo también soy Mexicana! aunque no precisamente del df yo soy Hidalguense de nacimiento, Tuza de corazón, escritora de fanfics por convicción! ja ja! Te mando un gran gran saludo que viajara aproximadamente a 2 horas de donde me encuentro :)

Lunabsc: Luna querida, tienes toda la razón le ira mal, pero ya sabes ese dicho que dice que "Uno cosecha lo que siembra" así que no creo que Shampoo haya sembrado mucho amor que digamos jeje, gracias por tu review! un saludo!

ennovi12: hola muchas gracias por tus palabras y claro también espero que esta cap sea de tu agrado! ¡Un beso!

RorroxD10: bueno te digo que si es un poco complicado haberlo sacado en un solo capitulo, pero espero si todo va de acuerdo a como lo tengo planeado, aun faltan varios capitulos, pues aun hay enredos que quitar y personajes que volverán, y por Ukyo que se es tu favorita, bueno te sera grato saber que si tengo una pareja para ella, quizá no te sea tan grato saber de quien se trata o quizá si, mmm ya veremos. ¡Un gran saludo para ti!

Sosa: Hola! primero agradezzo tu review, y te cuento que si algo tiene que ver ya lo iras descubriendo a lo largo de los próximos capítulos, iremos recuperando los recuerdos de cada uno y sabremos al final como es que sucedió todo, te mando un enorme abrazo y un beso, Nos leemos pronto!

Miztu of the moon: Primero y antes que todo (inserte aquí técnica del tigre caído) mil, mil disculpas por no enviarte MP, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes que no me lo permitieron pero aquí estoy, es verdad que la llegada de Happosai marca el parteaguas para la resolución de algunos enredos, y aun nos faltaran algunas cosas mas que no podrá resolver y aqui es cuando llegara otro personaje para terminar de aclararlos. Nabiki y Ryoga, la verdad es son tan tiernos que aunque Nabiki siga siendo igual de fría con todos es un hecho que esta muy enamorada del chico de la bandana amarilla, sin duda también has sido muy placentero para mi escribir de ellos, encajan muy bien. Los acercamientos entre Ranma y Akane los he tenido que manejar de esta manera tan sutil, pero llenos de intensidad, pues Akane no olvida que esta casado y no solo eso sino que ella tiene una relación, a la cual ella debe respeto, ya habrá momento de romance pleno pero de momento sus acercamientos tendrán que ser así. Muchísimas gracias por seguir pendiente y claro por tus reviews capitulo a capitulo, te lo agradezco infinitamente

Nos leemos pronto!

Saphira: Hola querida bueno pues muchas gracias por seguir aquí, confieso que la reacción de Akane sera...no no te engañe no quiero arruinarlo, sera sorpresa pero te agradezco que estés pendiente un gran saludo para ti.

Nancyricoleon: Hola nancy un gusto leerte nuevamente! Los acercamientos son muy breves pues cada uno tiene una relación pero poco a poco se irán intensificando no siempre romanticamente pero espero los disfrutes, Ukyo tan buena ella, siempre ayudando a Ranma aunque esta ves lo hizo por mera amistad y no por amor a el, bueno me despido pero antes siento no haber contestado via MP, pero me fue imposible, nos leemos pronto! te mando un gran abrazo!

janny5: Hola janny, primero ofrezco disculpa por no contestar via MP, pero algunos problemillas me lo impidieron. agradezco infinitamente que creas que voy mejorando quienes mejores jueces sino ustedes? Y el hecho de que me escribas tan bonitas palabras es suficiente paga para mi, tratare de seguir la linea que tengo y así ha sido desde el principio, escribo para mi, y una vez satisfecha lo comparto con ustedes. Te mando un fuerte, fuerte abrazo de oso panda estilo Saotome. ¡Un beso! Nos leemos pronto (Y ahora si prometo contestar via MP)

Akane RedFox: Cariño semana turbulenta y como siempre tu ahí, caídas en el hospital y tu ahí, acaso soy la mujer mas afortunada por contar con alguien como tu yo se que si. gracias por todo honey nos leemos en Whatsapp.

PFernando: Amigo del alma, muchas gracias por estos dias de distracción, confidente y mejor amigo, como Karo siempre al pie del cañón y eso no lo podr pagar nunca, también espero que te encuentres mucho mejor yo se que si, espero ansiosa a mañana querido caballero te mando un gran saludo nos leemos en FB

Y como cada semana agradezco a quien me ha hecho el honor de Agregarme a Favoritos y a quienes siguen esta humilde historia de una servidora.

Finalmente agradezco a ti lector anónimo que tras un ordenador una tablet un teléfono inteligente o cualquier equipo donde puedas leer fanfiction, me haces el honor de leerme muchas gracias.

** Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	13. El ritual II

Hola! un gusto como cada miércoles estar aquí, un gran saludo para todos ustedes.

Los personajes de Ranma que a continuación menciono, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 13: El ritual parte II

Capitulo 13

**Actualidad**

En cuanto Happosai paso toda la energía quedo agotado recostado en el suelo.

—Llamen a Nodoka y Nabiki, es hora del segundo paso…

Todo quedo en penumbras, en cuanto pasó el último rastro de energía a Ukyo, la luz de las velas se extinguió, extrañamente no había sonido alguno, ningún perro aullando o gatos maullando, nada, la casa de los Saotome era una zona silenciosa y oscura.

Genma, hizo una señal a Nodoka para que salieran al patio.

—Soun, Genma tendrán que ayudarme con este ritual, quiero que hagan lo mismo que hicimos en el templo, necesito toda su concentración, Soun tienes que colocarte en la esquina del jardín y tu Genma lo harás en la esquina contraria.

—¡Si maestro!

Cada hombre se puso donde les ordeno Happosai y comenzaron a meditar, tenían claro que todo era en bien de su familia, lejos de querer unir a las escuelas esta vez, cada uno pensaba en sus hijos, en que manipularlos de esa forma no era escrupuloso, y Shampoo era alguien que tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Happosai encendió las veladoras nuevamente haciendo una reverencia cada antes de ponerles fuego.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia Ukyo que yacía inconsciente pero con una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro como si tuviera una pesadilla y no pudiese despertar, por pequeños lapsos retorcía su cuerpo de manera exagerada, cual poseída.

—¿Q...Que es lo que tenemos que hacer? —Pregunto Nabiki temerosa mientras sostenía la cabeza de Ukyo y la colocaba en sus piernas como almohada.

—Consigan unos paños y agua fría, Ukyo estará así por varias horas pero antes de todo, tendré que hacer otro ritual para acercarme un poco a los hechizos que ocuparon en ella.

—Creí que con un ritual sería suficiente.

—Señora Nodoka, con este ritual hemos descubierto que Ukyo está bajo el poder de 2 hechizos, y la energía que le pase es para eliminarlos es cierto, pero no en todos funciona de la misma manera, ella ahora está en un lado diferente, atrapada en una especie de pesadilla, ella está buscando es sus recuerdos los verdaderos, lo que no fueron manipulados, pero durante ese tiempo ella esta vulnerable física y mentalmente, para cuando los encuentre finalmente, regresara a la normalidad y podrá contarnos que es lo que le sucedió ese día, pero estará agotada y débil, por largo rato no podrá ni levantar una cuchara.

—Entiendo maestro, tenemos que ayudar a cuidarla ¿ Y el segundo ritual para qué es?.

—Es para acelerar la búsqueda de sus recuerdos, y previo a eso también podremos acercarnos al otro hechizo que ocuparon en ella.

—Pero para que queremos saber qué tipo de hechizo se usó, con el hecho de que estén curados debería bastar. —Hablo Nabiki.

—Uno nunca lo sabe Nabiki, pero presiento que a Ranma querrá saberlo, y no creo que Shampoo tenga la amabilidad de decirnos, además le colocare un sello a Ukyo, la blindaremos, no podrán ocupar los mismos hechizos en ella.

—¿Todo esto que hace tiene algún peligro maestro? —Pregunto Nabiki.

—Todos los hechizos lo tienen, pero no hay que preocuparse por ello, tengo todo bajo control esta vez no cometeré ningún error. Pero anda, basta de tanta plática terminemos con esto.

Nodoka asintió y entro para buscar los paños.

Hapossai sacó de la caja un pequeño tintero de porcelana poroso junto un pincel y una hoja de arroz, Preparo un poco de tinta espesa con la cual escribió sobre la hoja uno de los sellos de nueve silabas, llamado Kuji-in. El pequeño hombre se sentó en posición de flor de loto a un costado de Ukyo, y comenzó a meditar frente a su escrito, tras un breve periodo de silencio coloco su mano izquierda sobre la frente de la chica sin dejar de recitar frases en Chino la otra mano la poso sobre el escrito, las letras en él se iluminaron y esa fue su señal, el maestro coloco el sello en el pecho de Ukyo, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y la hoja de arroz se comenzó a disolver, ella la absorbió. Todo quedo en calma, el viento desapareció y pensaron que entonces todo habría terminado.

Pasaron varios minutos y todos permanecían en su lugar sin moverse, por indicación del maestro, entonces, como Happosai lo suponía, un espíritu se levantó de cuerpo de Ukyo.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que me despertaras. —hablo aquel ser semitrasparente con distinta apariencia que la chica que yacía inconsciente. Nabiki estaba sorprendida por completo pero junto con Nodoka no dejaba de cambiar lo paños de manera constate.

—Entonces creo que mis sospechas son correctas.

—Así es anciano, a mí también me manipularon. —Era una mujer de vestiduras blancas y cabellos largo ondulado.

—Y puedes decirme como es que lo hicieron.

—Me gustaría saberlo pero eso no lo sé, yo solo seguí las indicaciones de la niña del cabello morado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te ordeno?

—Ella dijo que en cuanto el sol apareciera debía entrar en el cuerpo de esta niña levantarla, debería ir al café del gato y abrirlo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, solo seguí esas indicaciones, después me vi atrapada sin poder hacer nada, en cuanto llegue al café y corrí la puerta no había nadie, entonces percibí un olor, bastante extraño y no recuerdo más, desde ese día yo permanecí oculta dentro de ella, no podía hacer nada para dejar de poseerla.

—¿Entonces ella te invoco y te ordeno que manipularas a Ukyo? ¿Pero cómo lo hizo, de donde es que vienes tú?

—Esa niña me invoco hace unos años para ayudarla, pero nuestro trato era que una vez terminara de seguir sus órdenes me liberaría, y no lo hizo me dejo atrapada en el cuerpo de Ukyo dentro de sus recuerdos.

—Mi nombre es Ikiryo y ¡Por más de 7 años viví día a día la misma escena! ¡Esa maldita niña, me las pagara! —Dijo Furiosa.

—Lo siento tanto espíritu, yo puedo liberarte creo que es hora de que te vayas, tienes que regresar al lugar al que perteneces.

—No anciano, antes tengo que ajustar cuentas con esa estúpida niña. —Dijo de manera fría tan fría que pupo percibirse en todo el lugar

—Eso déjaselo a las personas que daño aquí, tu no necesitas permanecer más tiempo en este lugar, debes de irte.

La mujer se veía enojada, no quería irse de ahí sin darle una lección a Shampoo, pero tampoco quería seguir en el mundo de los vivos, era su oportunidad de por fin cruzar al otro lado, y Happosai la liberaría. Así que de muy mala gana aceptó.

—Lo haré anciano, sé que esa mujer pagara el haberme dejado atrapada dentro de Ukyo, que no se merecía pasar por todo esto, ella es una buena mujer. —Es hora de que te vayas.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, y entonces el espíritu emprendió su camino hacia el cielo donde finalmente se perdió

Todos observaron incrédulos lo que había pasado, entonces una nebulosa de color rojo llego al lugar y cual rayo entro en el cuerpo de Ukyo.

Happosai sonrió satisfecho y pidió a sus discípulos que pararan de oran y así lo hicieron.

Nodoka observo que el rostro de Ukyo por fin se había relajado y la temperatura desaparecía, Nabiki vio como de a poco los ojos de la chica se abrían y comenzó a recobrar el sentido.

—¿To..todo termino?. —Pregunto Ukyo mientras se levantaba aun de su sopor tocaba su cabeza y se sentía un poco mareada.

—Por ahora sí, puedo decir con seguridad que tienes tus recuerdos correctos

Ukyo cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar y lo logro, pudo ver que dentro de ese lugar a no había nadie, y tampoco habia aquellos ruidos extraños.

—Es cierto maestro pero aún falta, la voz a de Shampoo que escucho en mi cabeza ¿Por qué es?

—Eso es a causa del incienso que uso pero desaparecerá dentro de poco y los recuerdo que ella implanto podrás distinguirlos correctamente.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Nada niña, solo descansa, mañana cuando despiertes todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Ukyo, cariño, tengo un futon listo dentro para que descanses, mañana podrás regresara casa.

—Gra…gracias señora Nodoka.

Las tres mujeres se retiraron ayudando a Ukyo para caminar, pues aún se encontraba débil.

Happosai aún se quedó en el lugar terminando de recuperar un poco de energía para levantarse.

—¿Maestro, es todo?

—Sí, Soun, ustedes tendrán que decidir quién será el siguiente, yo tengo que reponer fuerza mañana nos encontraremos aquí a la misma hora. Las veladoras tendrán que quedarse en el mismo lugar y no deberán mover nada.

—Así lo haremos maestro.

El pequeño hombre recogió todos sus ingredientes que deposito en la pequeña caja y el cerro con un candado, luego la guardo celosamente entre sus ropas y se retiró del lugar.

—Saotome, ¿Ya ha pensado quien será el siguiente?

—Ciertamente estaba pensando en Ranma, pero no sé si sea buena idea. ¿Y usted Tendo?

—Pues también pensé en Akane pero no sé cuál sería su reacción después de contarle todo, quizá no nos crea y se niegue a venir.

—Entonces no hay que decirle

—¿Qué quiere decir Saotome?

—Tengo un plan Tendo, tengo un plan.

Esa noche todos durmieron tranquilos, Nerima siempre era una ciudad tranquila, excepto por aquellas ocasiones en las que curiosos personajes se las ingenian para perturbar la paz del pequeño distrito.

Ese día fue agotador para los integrantes de la casa Saotome, Akane pasó un día normal, a excepción de la repentina desaparición de su padre y su regreso a altas horas de la noche, pero no dijo nada, solo se aseguró que estuviera bien y regreso a su habitación.

Ranma por su lado, en cuanto termino sus clases regreso al café del gato pues Mousse no le dejo un momento a solas con Akane, parecía que tenía un guardián de 24 hrs, Akane se veía incomoda con la situación y Ranma no quería que ella se sintiera así, deseaba por sobre todo su tranquilidad, así que prefirió ir a su casa, pero no contaba con que el nerviosismo de Shampoo no le dejara dormir, se movía en la cama y finalmente se levantó tras escuchar el eco del maullido de una gato, que hizo que ha Ranma se le encrespara hasta la médula, creyó que él estaba dormido, pero estaba muy equivocada, al escuchar un ronquido que Ranma fingió, ella salió dela casa y salto del techo en techo hasta llegar al Neko-Hanten. Ranma sigiloso la siguió, vio que llego hasta el restaurante en cuanto deslizo la puerta no la encontró camino hasta la cocina pero no estaba, fue hacia la parte trasera donde la ubico, ella estaba de rodillas observando un maletín que tomo y llevo hasta una pequeña mesa.

—¡No puede ser!. —Hablo en mandarín. —Esto…es imposible no puede ser, no puede ser, algo debió pasar, pero, pero estoy segura que estas botellas no podían reventarse, estaban selladas.

Apurada camino de regreso al restaurante y Ranma aprovecho para observar el contenido del maletín, se sorprendió al ver que había 3 botellas y una más hecha pedazos contenían un tipo de nebulosa color rojo, cada una tenia diferentes nombres, la que estaba rota tenía el nombre de Ikiryo. Las que aún estaban intactas, tenían el nombre de Kamaitachi, Kasha, Umizato.

Los tres eran nombres de espíritus, Ranma no daba crédito a lo que veía, pensó que tendría que ver con lo del incienso, pero lo desecho pues Shampoo no sería capaz de tener encerrados a esos demonios.

Tomo una botella y la que estaba marcada como Kamaitachi por la parte de abajo decía Akane.

Ranma se agito y la rabia comenzó a crecer, quería dejar que su instinto lo guiara pero sabía que podría echar a perder las cosas, Shampoo estaba por regresar, cerro el maletín y se lo llevo consigo, salió de lugar y llego lo antes posible a la casa que compartía con Shampoo, si algo tenia seguro es que debía averiguar que contenían esas botellas. Las enterró cuidadosamente en el jardín de los Tendo y a la mañana siguiente empezaría a averiguar.

Shampoo busco desesperada el maletín no creía estar tan loca como para no recordar que lo había dejado ahí.

—¿¡Donde estás!? —Gritaba mientras rebuscaba entre el lugar. —Solo fue un momento que me descuide, nadie, nadie me siguió. —Caminaba desesperada y nerviosa de un lado a otro. —Cálmate Shampoo, solo tienes que relajarte y pensar quien te pudo ser…quizá, quizá Ranma, ¡NO! Ranma no pudo ser, él está dormido en casa, tengo que asegurarme de recuperarlas, nadie debe saber de su existencia…¡Maldita sea! No recuerdo el nombre de la botella que se rompió. Pudo ser la maldita de Akane Tendo, ¡Agh! Pero si no lo es no puedo delatarme, no frente a ella, por ahora lo mejor será negarlo todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shampoo para no levantar sospechas siguió con su rutina normal, sentados en la pequeña mesa, Ranma la veía nerviosa, y no dudo en preguntarle para obtener alguna pista.

—¿Shampoo te sientes bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Shampoo? sí, claro que estar bien.

—¿Estas segura? Te noto un poco nerviosa. —Dibujo media sonrisa

—¿Si, acaso no entender? Shampoo estar bien. —Frunció el ceño

—Es solo que a ti nunca se te quema la comida y hoy esta…bastante quemada.

—¡No protestar! Si no querer comida, no comer.

—Tranquila, ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? No estas como todos los días.

—Shampoo tener mucha prisa, ver a Ranma después. —Hablo seria y salo de su casa azotando la puerta.

Ranma quedo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que Shampoo estaba nerviosa por esas botellas. Tomó la maleta donde guarda sus ropas para impartir clase, y salió para el Dojo Tendo.

* * *

Akane tuvo pesadillas la noche anterior, ese día como de costumbre salió a entrenar con Mousse, tenía un poco de incomodidad con él y tendría que hablarlo, se sentía atada y hostigada, quería mucho a Mousse pero tenía que poner un límite. Regresaron temprano y Ranma ya estaba calentando para dar su primera clase. Akane sirvió el desayuno a Mousse y comenzaron a conversar.

—Akane ¿Es muy serio lo que tenemos que platicar?

—Solo es algo que me ha estado incomodando.

—Ya se, sé que debo darte tu espacio y que no tengo que preocuparme por Saotome, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Hablo como si ya supiera el problema en cuestión.

—Sé que tú puedes, Mousse, creo que tu amor se ha convertido en obsesión y protección.

—Pero no puedo dejarte a merced de 'ese'. Él está esperando cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ti.

—Mousse no tienes por qué preocuparte yo estoy contigo y respetare eso.

—Yo no dudo de ti, pero sí de Ranma. —Dio un largo suspiro y agacho la cabeza resignada. —Lo haré, te daré tu espacio, pero si acaso veo algún tipo de insinuación por parte de Saotome, no me contendré y lo moleré a golpes. —Apretó los puños.

Akane sonrió y beso su frente, Mousse no la soltó se abrazó a ella la beso apasionadamente, Akane quiso resistirse un poco aún no se sentía segura para estar con Mousse, el trataba de acariciarla de más, pero ella se veía reticente.

—Espera Mousse no es el lugar, papá bajara en cualquier momento.

—Akane, vamos han pasado años desde que tú y yo…estuvimos juntos. —Besos viajaban por el cuello de la chica a los que cada vez le era más difícil resistirse, entonces, su "salvación" llego.

Se oyó cuando movieron la puerta Akane y Mousse dejaron los besos pero no la posición incómoda, y cuando reaccionaron era tarde, Ranma los había visto.

De inmediato la rabia se asomó en el rostro de Ranma, se vio en un dilema ¿Contenerse o comenzar una pelea absurda?

—¡Ranma! Yo, no, no es lo que parece, veras yo…¡Nosotros! Estábamos…

—Akane, ¿Cómo que no es lo que parecer? —Pregunto Mousse molesto. —No le debemos explicaciones a Saotome.

—T…tienes razón Mousse. —Akane no supo que le paso, era algo que la había superado.

Ranma uso todo el auto control posible, tendría que usar la técnica para calmarse un par de veces, antes de poder dejar pasar una situación como esa.

—Solo he venido a decirte que alguien te espera en el Dojo Akane. —Y de la misma forma silenciosa con la que llego, así se fue.

* * *

—Saotome, no podemos cometer ningún error.

—Ya lo sé Tendo.

Los hombres sentados con los brazos cruzados frente al estanque observando cada uno hacia el infinito.

—¿Ranma sabe nuestro plan? —Hablo Soun sin mirar a Genma

—Lo sabe Tendo, y está de acuerdo, le prohibí terminantemente que abriera el pico y por sobre todo que cruzara palabra con su esposa.

—Bien hecho Saotome, ¿Y que hay con las botellas?

—El maestro dice que fue una suerte que Ranma las encontrara pues ahora podría hacerlo todo de modo más tranquilo.

—Y le dijo lo que era el contenido de las botellas.

—No, solo que nos explicara todo por la noche.

—Está bien tendremos que esperar.

—¿Deberíamos estar en el Dojo con Akane, Tendo?

—Sí, deberíamos, pero Akane ganara fácilmente, para cuando lleguemos al Dojo, la pelea habrá terminado.

—¿Por qué esta tan seguro?

—He podido ver el entrenamiento de Akane y puedo decirle que es una digna y **honorable** heredera del estilo libre Tendo.

—¡Oiga! Pero Ranma no se queda atrás, ha aprendido técnicas milenarias chinas y sin duda a equivocarme él es el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y digno representante del estilo libre Saotome.

—Eso lo se Saotome y solo puede significar una cosa.

Entonces al unísono se abrazaron entre un mar de lágrimas—¡En cuanto se unan las escuelas, tendremos a los nietos más fuertes de todo Japón!

* * *

Dentro del Dojo, una reciente conocida de Akane, nuevamente hacia su aparición.

—Esta vez no podrás vencerme Akane Tendo, te dije que regresaría.

—Kimiko, entiende que no puedo pelear solo porque a ti se te antoja, puedes salir lastimada.

—No me subestimes Akane.

—Yo nunca subestimo a un rival…

* * *

A la casa Tendo arribaba la antiguamente llamada Nabiki Tendo cargando al pequeño Shun y con algunas ojeras marcadas tras lo vivió la noche anterior. No pudo encontrar a nadie así que se dirigió al lugar donde seguro estaría Ranma.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Akane a punto de iniciar un combate, estaba por sentarse en medio de Mousse y Ranma ya que entre ellos existía una atmósfera de odio que no pretendía disiparse, pero en cuanto vio a la rival de Akane y reconoció ese cabello blanco, se incorporó y salió según ella haría un par de llamadas.

Akane observaba a Kimiko, era lo más parecido que tenía a un contrincante, nunca había estado tan deseosa de poder tener un verdadero combate y aunque una vez ya la había vencido no descartaba que si tenía el valor de regresar seria porque había mejorado.

—Akane Tendo, vengo a retar a tu Dojo y en caso de ganar solicito que se me otorgue la propiedad del mismo.

—¿Estás loca? Jamás pondría en riesgo el patrimonio de mi familia. —Akane soltó una carcajada.

—Quizá esté un poco loca, pero tengo ganas de tener este Dojo y tú no serás ningún impedimento.

—Veo que te tienes mucha confianza. —Se burló de Kimiko. —Está bien esta vez lo haremos a tu modo. ¿Pero que gano yo?

—Con dejarte en paz a ti ya tu familia debería bastarte.

—Eres una…—Se contuvo de decir malas palabras, apretó fuerte los puños.

La mujer de cabello blanco se burlaba de ella, había encontrado su punto débil, sus seres queridos.

Kimiko cometió el error de atacar primero, pero esta vez Akane tuvo menos compasión que el ultimo combate, pues nadie debía cometer el terrible error se amenazar a su familia. Dejó que le diera un primer golpe a la mandíbula, que solo hizo que ladeara su cabeza, Kimiko abrió los ojos por completo al ver que no logro hacerle ningún daño, pero rápido recobro la compostura. De nuevo soltó otro golpe que no alcanzo a llegar a su destino pues Akane con una mano detuvo en seco el golpe, empujo con un poco de fuerza y estrello a la retadora contra la pared, Kimiko se levantó hecha una furia y saco su espada parecería entonces que ella tenía la ventaja, pero Akane pudo prevenir sus movimiento y también saco su hoz de mango corto…

* * *

Ranma dejo de lado la ganas de pelear con Mousse y se concentró en ella, en esa mujer que últimamente le robaba hasta el aliento, los movimientos gráciles como si de una danza se tratara, la veía majestuosa con el traje de combate que usaba le quedaba a la perfección, llevaba unos minutos de combate y él no quería que terminara, veía a Akane realizar movimientos a la perfección, algo nuevo para Ranma era esa arma, sabía perfectamente que quien le enseño a utilizarla fue Mousse.

—¿Es buena no es así? —Le dijo a Ranma orgulloso.

—Si es muy buena, no creí que tuviera semejante habilidad.

—Saotome te apuesto mil yens a que la pelea durar por lo menos 15 minutos.

Ranma observo a Akane y vio la manera de pelear de ambas chicas las patadas que Kimiko proporcionaba pero que no llegaban a Akane además del uso que tenía con las espada, era buena pero Akane dominaba el hoz con maestría, no había punto de comparación en ese sentido.

—Solo durara unos minutos más y ganara Akane. —Dijo seguro de sí.

—¿Es una broma? —Dijo Mousse.

—No, te apuesto mil yens a que Akane ganara y será en los próximos 5 minutos.

—Trato hecho.

Y como Ranma lo predijo el combate no duro más que unos minutos extra

Akane hizo un último movimiento en cuanto Kimiko quiso hundir la espada cerca de su hombro Akane la esquivo y dio un giro sobre la cabeza de la chica y con una patada en la espalda la desequilibro, Kimiko del golpe dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y cuando giro su vista Akane no estaba, ella se había adelantado y volaba por su cabeza haciendo el movimiento anterior, esta vez no reacciono a tiempo y una patada cerca de las costillas la dobló de dolor Akane aprovecho para atinar un buena patada a la cabeza para dejarla en el suelo medio inconsciente, se subió a ella a horcajadas y coloco su arma sobre el cuello de Kimiko. La pelea había terminado.

—Te doy 5 minutos para que abandones mi casa y no vuelvas jamás. —Le dijo observándola furiosa sin quitar el arma de su cuello.

—Yo se cumplir mi palabra, perdí así que me iré. —Hablo con la frente en alto.

—¡Espera Akane! ¡No dejes que se vaya! —Nabiki entraba un poco agitada. —Vaya, creí que la pelea duraría un poco mas

—Kimiko se dio cuenta de la situación y trato de huir estaba por alcanzar la puerta de pero la cadena del hoz de Akane se enredó a sus pies y fue inútil tratar de escapar, Akane dio un par de giros a la cadena, y la tenía completamente inmóvil de pies a cabeza.

—¡Déjame ir!

—Dame una buena razón. —Se burló Akane de ella.

—¿Que está pasando Nabiki? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Ella es buscada por una amiga mía.

—¿Buscada? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Mousse mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

—En unos minutos lo sabrán.

El barrido de llantas se escuchó junto con el rugir de un motor música estridente algo que muy pocas veces se escuchaba por el tranquilo lugar. De manera intempestiva alguien abrió la puerta. Nabiki sonrió de medio lado. Una mujer con larga cabellera negra, tan negra como sus ojos de piel canela color poco común en Japón, vestida con un pantalón color beige ceñido a su cuerpo y una pequeña blusa negra de tirantes que dejaba ver su abdomen y una sobaquera donde portaba un arma, se adentró al Dojo, con pasos firmes.

—¡A ti te estaba buscando! —Se acercó a Kimiko y la levanto del cuello con una sola mano, esta se removía por el dolor que le causaba la mano de esa extraña.

—¿Que delito cometió? — Preguntó Akane.

—Esta…mujer agredió a varios ciudadanos cerca de Tokyo, sin ningún motivo y entre esas personas había varios niños que tuvieron que ser hospitalizados, ¡ah! Pero no conforme con eso… —Apretó un poco más su cuello. —…¡Torturó a varios animales indefensos! —La observo con rabia en los ojos. —¿No es agradable verdad mujer? ¿No te gusta que apriete el cuello? Pero ya tendré tiempo para darte tu merecido. —La soltó y cayó de golpe contra el suelo.

—Va a ser un placer darte una lección, te aprovechas porque estoy encadenada pero ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo. —Escupió sangre pero no dejo de sonreír.

—No me hagas reír, se ve que no sabes con quien tratas, pero no te preocupes dentro de poco tendrás el gusto de conocerme. —Se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Le pidió a Akane que la soltara, mientras lo hacía saco un cigarrillo y lo comenzó a fumar. Kimiko al verse libre trato de levantarse, pero un fuerte puñetazo que le propino la extraña mujer y que fue directo al tabique nasal la dejo mareada, sin posibilidad de escape.

La mujer se acercó a Nabiki y le entrego un fajo de billetes que esta acepto.

—Un placer negocios contigo. —Dijo mientras seguía entretenida con su cigarro.

—El placer es todo mío. —Sonrió de medio lado.

Coloco a Kimiko en su hombro. —Nos vemos luego Nabiki Hibiki, hasta luego Japonesa. —Esto último lo hizo girando hacia Akane.

—¿Eh? Si, como digas, hasta luego

Hizo la señal de la victoria frente a la cara de Ranma y Mousse, estos extrañados y un poco contrariados, hicieron la misma señal. Y de la misma forma en que llego se fue.

—¿Quién era ella? —Preguntaron Akane, Ranma y Mousse viendo a Nabiki.

—No tengo idea, vi un cartel hace varios días donde ofrecían una recompensa por Kimiko y cuando la vi aquí, solo llame al número y en seguida llego ella, solo sé que le dicen "La mexicana".

—Esa mujer me da miedo, pero es bonita. —Dijo Ranma.

—Sí, definitivamente es atrayente. —Hablo Mousse.

—Par de idiotas, ya déjense de tonterías. Iré a darme un baño. —Molesta se retiró.

Mucha emoción para una mañana eran casi las 3 de la tarde y Akane termino de realizar sus deberes y se sentía un poco adolorida pues varios de los golpes de Kimiko lograron dejarle algunos moretones.

Bajó al comedor y el olor la hizo salta de alegría, sentado al kotatsu Ranma se encontraba al igual que su padre, Mousse no estaba y ese olor era solo característico de Kasumi.

No lo pensó dos veces y se sentó al lado de su padre.

—Akane, Kasumi nos visita.

—¡Lo sabía! Huele a su comida casi en toda la casa.

Cuando su madre llamo al pequeño Kotaro este corrió al encuentro de ella pero Akane le hizo una señal y el contento se sentó en las piernas de su tía favorita, ella le hacía cosquillas y jugaban mientras comían.

Ranma no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, pero también pensó en que si Akane fuese su esposa y si tuvieran un hijo sin duda ella sería una excelente madre. —Suspiro ante el anhelo.

—Akane, me gustaría que vinieras a cenar a casa de mi madre hoy por la noche.

—Por supuesto que no Ranma, pero gracias por la invitación. —Dijo mientras seguía jugando con el pequeño Kotaro.

—Es para festejar tu triunfo sobre Kimiko, y mi madre tiene ganas de saludarte.

—Lo siento Ranma pero creo que no es adecuado, además no hay nada que celebrar, esa mujer se merecía lo que le paso.

—Vamos Akane, es solo una noche será solo la cena y cada quien regresara a su casa.

Akane cambio el tema y empezó a observar alrededor.—¿Dónde está Mousse?

—Él tuvo que salir por algunas cosas. —Hablo Soun. —Y tardara en regresar.

—Akane, por favor acepta. —Ranma se veía muy paciente estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta recibir una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Kasumi entro con una arrocera y sirvió la comida para todos, la plática fue amena y no se habló más del tema de la cena, era hora del plan b.

Soun se retiró y Ranma hizo un último intento.

—Acepta por favor.

—Lo siento Ranma, no insistas.

—Está bien, pero aun así, te estaré esperando por la noche, ojala que puedas ir.

Cuando se vieron solas Akane y Kasumi le pidió al pequeño Kotaro saliera a jugar con su maestro Ranma, el niño encantado corrió hacia el patio para buscarlo.

—Hermana, no es cortes hacer ese tipo de desaires.

—Kasumi, tu no, por favor, no me lo pidas.

—Lo hare porque creo que es necesario que quitemos tanta tierra que hay entre todos nosotros.

—Juegas sucio Kasumi, sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada.

Kasumi con una de sus características sonrisas le contesto. —Lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que la tía Nodoka se esforzó por la cena que se prepara hoy, es de mala educación dejar esperando al anfitrión.

—Kasumi…

—Nada Akane, tienes que ir, será solo la cena y tan pronto termine regresaras a casa.

—Kasumi…lo hare solo si Mousse me acompaña.

—Mousse tardar un poco pero te propongo un trato, en cuanto llegue le diré que te alcance en casa de la Tía Nodoka. ¿Te parece?

—Está bien—Bufo molesta— Iré a prepararme, se levantó y fue hacia su habitación.

—El "Plan b" funciono a la perfección.

—Sabía que ella no puede negarse a cualquier cosa que tú le pides. —Nabiki observaba desde un rincón

—Tendremos que avisarle a Ranma y a la tía Nodoka que todo resulto.

—No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo.

—¡Ya es bastante tarde, tengo que llevarme a Kotaro para que realice sus deberes.

—Gracias por todo Kasumi.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ustedes. —Sonrió.

La hora de la cena llego Akane no vestía de manera extravagante era algo simple, un vestido liso hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta blanca. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir a casa de Nodoka y Genma Sabiendo que Ranma y muy probablemente Shampoo estarían presentes, y para colmo Mousse no había regresado, algo raro debió pasar con él, pues no era normal que se ausentara de su lado por tanto tiempo, quizá perdió sus lentes pensó, la última vez le tomo dos días encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

Nerviosa camino hasta la casa de Nodoka, el plan que mentalizaba era, saludar-cenar-huir, trataría de que fuera lo más rápido posible para evitar la incomodidad situación de observar muestras de afecto entre el joven matrimonio Saotome, y más ahora, después de cómo fue que Ranma los encontró ese día por la mañana, quizá hasta lo haría al propósito.

Llego hasta la casa y toco con una vez fue suficiente pareciera que estaban impacientes por que llegaran, Ranma abrió y jamás en la vida Akane había visto a Ranma vestido con un traje como en ese momento, quizá aquella vez donde su boda fue un fracaso, un traje en un adolescente se ve de diferente manera, comparado en como lo lucia Ranma en ese momento.

—Akane, te vez muy bien. —Sonrió embelesado.

—Gracias. —Dijo completamente natural sin nervios, tenía que demostrarle a Ranma que no le afectaba verlo con Shampoo.

Le extendió su brazo y Akane lo tomo.

—Creo que a tu esposa no le agradara la idea de vernos así

—No te preocupes por ella ahora.

—¿Entonces ella no está aquí?

—No, ella está trabajando, y mi madre hizo la cena solo para los Saotome y los Tendo.

—Espero que esto no te traiga problemas con ella.

—Akane disfrutemos de una amena cena, sol como amigos, como solíamos serlo, no hace nada que te ponga incomoda, solo quiero que seamos un poco como lo éramos hace años.

—Eso es imposible Ranma, esa Akane ya no existe y el Ranma que tengo frente a mí, no es el mismo bobo testarudo que tenía a tres prometidas babeando por él.

—Akane, acaso te has incluido en esas tres.

—Por favor Ranma, no era ninguna novedad el que yo sentía algo por ti.

—La verdad es, que creí notarlo un par de veces. —Rasco su nuca.

—Mejor entremos hay una atmósfera extraña que no me gusta.

—Después de ti. —Hizo una reverencia y le la condujo hasta el comedor donde ya estaba todo preparado.

Alrededor del Kotatsu estaban Nodoka y Genma, su adre y Nabiki, así como dos asientos juntos disponibles. Excelente, pensó, como no supuso que no solo le harían compartir la mesa, sino que pasaría como en su adolescencia tratarían de incomodarlos.

—Akane, cariño adelante por favor acompáñanos. —Nodoka con un kimono azul impecable, tanto como ella. Akane sonrió y asintió a la petición de su tía.

La cena paso de lo más amena, recordando aventuras de los presentes, de vez en cuando Akane volteaba a la entrada para ver si Mousse aparecía ya le empezaba a preocupar. Regreso su vista a la mesa y todo parecía entender su preocupación.

—No te preocupes hija, estoy seguro que ese muchacho llegara. —Dijo Soun.

—¿Qué? No, yo no estoy preocupada por Mousse, sé que lo hará, es solo que es un poco tarde.

—Estoy segura que al enterarse correrá hacía acá, además papá lo envió un poco lejos. —Dijo Nabiki.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos hasta la intervención de Nodoka.

—Es hora, los dejaré un momento, tengo que avisar a nuestro invitado,

—Tendo, ¿Por qué no acompaña?, tengo un nuevo juego de Shogui que me gustaría mostrarle, está en el jardín, y quizá podamos jugar una partida.

—Vamos Saotome no me haga esperar, pero nada de trampas.

—Tendo, me indigna que piense eso de mi persona, y en mi propia casa.

—Ya, ya, vamos que se hace tarde.

—Yo los acompaño. —Nabiki se levantó y salió al patio junto con los patriarcas.

¡Genial! Pensó, no solo hicieron que me sentara junto a él sino ahora me dejan a solas, bien, creo que es hora de la retirada.

—Ranma, en vista de que la cena termino, creo que es hora de irme. —se levantó y camino hacia la entrada pero Ranma la detuvo.

—Espera un momento. —La detuvo del brazo.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte. —Ranma pensaba en decirle acerca de Shampoo y quizá un poco de su sentimiento, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—No Ranma, no lo hagas. —Akane se soltó brusca del agarre, suponía que quería decirle cosas para confundirla y no lo dejaría, mantendría la distancia.

—Tienes que saberlo.

—No me interesa, nuestro tiempo ya pasó.

Ranma abrió por completo los ojos al escuchar esa contestación.

—Aun así, tu no decides lo que yo pueda sentir, y sé que muy dentro de ti hay un poco de sentimiento hacía mí.

—No puedes hacerle daño a Shampoo y yo no le haré daño a Mousse, en este momento mis sentimientos hacia ti y los tuyos hacia mí, llegaron muy tarde.

—No llegaron tarde, solo permanecieron guardados.

—Entonces hay que dejarlos ahí, guardados, porque por mucho que Shampoo me desagrade, nunca expresaría sentimientos por su esposo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no puedes ni debes pensar en mí, ya deja todo este juego y acepta tu realidad.

—No es un juego Akane, me gustaría que comprendieras un poco de lo que siento, de la frustración en la que estoy atrapado, pero te aseguro que pronto resolveré todo esto y te juro que cambiaras de opinión hacia mí,

—Eso no pasara, escucha no eres mal hombre y lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad.

—Está bien, si después de esta noche solo quieres que seamos amigos lo aceptare, en unos días viajare a China, y tendrás tiempo para meditar lo que pase hoy.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, solo, Akane no quiero ofenderte, en esta situación no quiere faltarte el respeto, pero si insistes en que ser solo amigos, lo hare con una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

—Quiero un beso tuyo

—Estás loco, eso no pasará. —Sonrió burlona.

Ranma la jalo por el brazo y la acerco a él. —¿Es acaso que tanto me odias para rechazarme así?

—Yo no te odio. —La distancia se hacía más escasa y Akane lo hizo le dio leve beso nada profundo solo juntaron sus labios. Akane se vio obliga a reprimirse, no debía dejarse lleva,r solo le dio un beso para terminar con toda esa tensión que existía no volvería a hacerlo jamás.

Para Ranma fue distinto, era un sueño hecho realidad, con un bálsamo a su corazón después de casi una década de conocerla era la primera vez que la besaba, era una sensación que nunca antes haba sentido. Miles de sentimientos despertaron, quiso profundizar el beso pero Akane no se lo permitió.

—Ya tienes tu beso Ranma, de ahora en adelante, solo seremos amigos y nada más.

—Lo entiendo. —Dijo algo triste.

Ranma la abrazó protector con sus brazos. Akane no hizo nada si ese sería el último momento intimo que tendrá con Ranma dejaría que la abrazara, Y mientras acariciaba su cabello se dio cuenta que el momento había llegado.

—Akane perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar, después de este momento, las cosa entre nosotros se volverán más frías.

—Me refiero a esto… —Toco un punto de presión cerca de su nuca y Akane cayo inconsciente.

La cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo al patio donde todos esperaban.

—Ya era hora muchacho, tardaste demasiado.

—Lo siento maestro. —Coloco a Akane en el centro del símbolo dibujado por Happosai

—Están seguros que Mousse llegará. —Pregunto Happosai

—El viene hacia acá maestro se lo aseguro. —Dijo Ranma. —El sedante que Ukyo le dio hará efecto pronto, y ella lo traerá.

—Empezaremos entonces con la purificación…

Horas antes…

Ukyo caminaba de regreso a su local era de tarde y según los planes de los patriarcas en ese camino encontrarían a Mousse, se sentía algo mareada, pero por fortuna antes de caerse vio al chico pato, venir hacia ella.

Se estaba por desvanecer cuando el, la detuvo para ayudarla.

—Ukyo, ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto preocupado.

—Me siento un poco mareada, podrías llevarme a casa, yo invitare la comida.

—Eso no es necesario, vamos te llevare.

—Gracias. —Entonces se desvaneció.

—Mouse la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa, cuidadosamente entro a su habitación y la deposito en la cama, espero paciente a que ella despertara para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Después de un rato Ukyo abrió los ojos de golpe

—¡Mousse! ¿Dime la hora?

—Son las seis.

—¡Uff! Aún hay tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—Vamos a la cocina te explicare todo…

* * *

Notas de autor: Quiero contarles que de ahora en adelante ya no habrá capítulos flash back, finalmente terminaron y en adelante todo sera sobre la "Actualidad"

**Quiero aprovechar el espacio para dedicar este capitulo a varias personitas que después de un desatinado comentario salieron en mi defensa.**

**Chicos esto es para ustedes.**

**PFernando, Akane Redfox, Janny5, RorroxD10, Maggy P-Chan, Saphira.**

Quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida por los ánimos y buenos deseos de todos, me han hecho sentir muy querida, de corazón les agradezco a todos. Soy afortunada de conocer y contar con el apoyo a personas como ustedes.

Ahora si pasando a los reviews restantes:

**Afrika**: Hola, gracias por tu review! bueno he aquí la actualización! Un saludo!

**Ka-Chan**: Querida Ka-Chan, tengo que decirte que la principio de cada capitulo viene una especie de pista para saber si se trata del pasado o de la actualidad, también supongo te diste cuenta que cada semana intercalaba un capitulo del pasado, con uno de la actualidad, gracias por considerar la historia como buena y ahora ya lo sabes los cap flashback han terminado! cada cap era importante para hilar pistas y llegar hasta donde estamos hoy, te agradezco la critica constructiva y nos leemos pronto, un gran saludo para ti!

**Patohf**: Hola! ya te lo comente eres muy astuta! espera su llegada que pronto pondra de cabeza a los protagonistas! Te mando un abrazo fuerte.

**Adrctic**: Espero que estés bien, tengo que decirte que esa pareja la pensé hace tiempo pero, algo no me cuadro, espero que la pareja para Ukyo sea del agrado de todos, sera algo inesperado por supuesto pero haré que les guste lo prometo! La relación de Akane y Ryu fue mas bien de dejarlo en la Friendzone, pero quizá cumpla su promesa y regrese por Akane. Te mando un mega mega abrazo y un besote! ¡Saludos!

**Nancyricoleon**: Shampoo, tan malévola como ella sola!, solo habrá que esperar a su reacción, y si sigue siendo tan malvado dudo mucho que se toque el corazón a la hora de hacerle daño a Akane o Ranma, por ahora solo nos queda esperar. Nancy te envío un gran abrazo, espero te encuentres muy bien!

**Lunabsc**: Hola! Es muy atinado el comentario cuando dices que intentara llevarse a Akane junto con toda su desgracia, pero la amazona desconoce el poder de Akane, así que tendrá que usar todo su poder. Muchas gracias por el review! nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso!

**Guille Ruiz**: Guille antes que nada, gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme, bienvenida a este Fanfic, es un placer para mi que te guste toda la historia, tengo pensado por supuesto terminarla, cada miércoles trato de actualizar, hay ocasione que por causa de fuerza mayor me he visto obligada a retrasarla, pero si no pasa otra cosas aquí me tendrás los miércoles, te mando un gran saludo hasta el D.F!

**PFernando**: Yo te lo digo, que extrañaras mis capítulos Flashback! jaja usaste perfecto el "Chale" y "Ya chole" Es gracioso hasta verlo escrito en alguien que no es de México jeje. El titulo fue absolutamente de manera inconsciente, lo prometo, (yo no tengo la culpa de tu mente H***** :P) La platica entre Mousse y su madre es clave para lo que se viene, muy astuto -_-! Tienes toda la razón la palabra perfecta para Ryu es Frienzone. Mi querido amigo Mil gracias por tus palabras y por supuesto por todo lo que has hecho por mi. nos leemos en FB. (ha! no se me olvida que nos debes una platica vía skype!)

**Akane RedFox**: Cariño mio, mi preciosa beta reader, sabes que las palabras sobran cunando se trata de agradecer y siempre has tenido palabras de aliento hacia mi persona, eres la mejor amiga que un fandom como este te puede regalar, siempre atenta a cada locura que se me ocurrre, y ahora que nuestra relación ha avanzado (hablo por supuesto de que ahora hablamos por Skype) te siento mucho mas cerca.

**Janny5**: Ha sido todo un placer platicar contigo via MP, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y por ese animo que me has inyectado, mi querida amiga chilena, no cabe duda que tus palabras son sabias, Soy afortunada de tener amigos que están cuando mas lo necesito.¡Te manso un fuerte abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!

**RorroxD10**: Mil gracias por tu review, he podido contestarte vía MP, siento haber demorado! y no no es a propósito eso de picarle el orgullo a Ranma aunque pareciera que si! Espero te guste el cap, nos leemos pronto! ¡Un gran gran abrazo para ti!

**Maggy P-Chan**: Querida Maggy un placer platicar contigo via MP, gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que te encuentres muy, muy bien y gracias por esa preocupación por mi salud. ¡Un beso!

**Ilda: **En realidad no hay mucho que decir, mis amigos lo han dicho todo, no pretendo entretenerme, pues si es verdad lo que dijiste (Hasta nunca) no leerás esto, solo dejare algunas palabras: RESPETO, hacia el trabajo e imaginación no solo mio, sino de mis compañeros autores y amigos lectores. Siento mucho que mi historia no cubriera tus expectativas pero te apresuraste en juzgar la historia, Hasta nunca querida, hasta nunca.

Bien ahora agradezco a todos lo que me ha hecho el honor de agregarme a sus favoritos.

Y finalmente a ustedes queridos lectores anónimos que cada semana me hacen el honor de leerme un gran saludo a todos.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	14. Demonios y medias verdades

Saludos a todos, queridos lectores les entrego el capitulo catorce esperando que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente para entretenerme.

* * *

Capítulo 14:**Demonios, y medias verdades.**

CAPÍTULO 14.

Horas antes…

Ukyo caminaba de regreso a su local, era de tarde y según los planes de los patriarcas en ese camino encontrarían a Mousse, se sentía algo mareada, pero por fortuna antes de caerse vio al chico pato, venir hacia ella.

Se estaba por desvanecer cuando el, la detuvo para ayudarla.

—Ukyo, ¿Estas bien?

—Me siento un poco mareada, podrías llevarme a casa, yo invitare la comida.

—Eso no es necesario, vamos te llevare.

—Gracias. —Entonces se desvaneció.

—Mouse la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa, cuidadosamente entro a su habitación y la deposito en la cama, espero paciente a que ella despertara para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Después de un rato Ukyo abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Mousse! ¿Dime la hora?

—Son las seis.

—¡Uff! Aún hay tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—Vamos a la cocina te explicare todo…

Ukyo condujo a Mousse por su departamento, ella se dio el lujo de comprárselo, en vista que el restaurante era de los más exitosos en Nerima, y por supuesto eso a ella le dejaba una buena ganancia, Mousse conocía su casa pues amablemente algunas ocasiones cuando ya era muy noche y ella seguía en el restaurante se ofrecía para acompañarla, lo llevo hasta la cocina que estaba en la parte trasera, y ahí puso al fuego un poco de agua.

Preparo 2 pequeñas tazas de café y se la ofreció a Mousse.

—Ukyo ¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicarme?

Ukyo utilizando sus mejores dotes como actriz comenzó a llorar, su mente trabajaba rápido, tenía que distraerlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que hiciera efecto el somnífero que había puesto en su bebida.

—Veras yo. —Dijo balbuceando entre lágrimas falsas. —No sé a quién más recurrir y es algo que ya no puedo callar y solo tú me puedes dar un consejo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Yo…yo…—La chica seguía tratando de inventar algo su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo tratando de encontrar un tema para que no se fuera de inmediato. —Es difícil para mí decir esto. —Giro su rostro avergonzada.

—Dilo ya Ukyo, lo que sea sé que tiene solución.

—Es…es que hace tiempo que no me pasaba nada como esto. —Dijo de manera dramática. —Pero, tu eres mi amigo ¿Cierto?

—Si Ukyo somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea. —Ajusto sus lentes y tomo un poco más de su bebida.

—Te lo diré porque desde que regresaste a Nerima has sido amable conmigo y mi único amigo en mucho tiempo…veras creo…creo que estoy enamorada. —Se soltó en llanto.

—¿Eh? Enamorada, pero eso ¿¡Cómo paso!? ¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡De quién!? ¡NO, No! Es decir, ¿Por qué tengo saber ese tipo de cosas? Deberías de contarle a una chica y no a mí. —dijo un poco inquieto.

—Mousse, no tengo amigas, yo…escucha, lo que dije creo que no te importo como para que me escuches.

—Oye, tranquila, Solo es algo extraño, aunque estuve con Akane varios años escuchando todo el amor que… —Apretó los puños. —Le tiene a Ranma.

—Eso te molesta ¿Cierto?

—Yo estoy ciego, pero no tanto para no darme cuenta lo que Ranma siente por Akane, y ella sé que esta confundida.

—Entonces tienes miedo de que se vuelvan a enamorar.

—Me da miedo quedarme solo cuando eso suceda.

—Pero Ranma y Shampoo están casados no creo que Ranma irrespete a su matrimonio, no sería _**Honorable**_.

—Escucha Ukyo cuando no existe amor en un matrimonio, no hay nada que pueda remediarlo y si existe amor entre Ranma y Akane no habrá obstáculos que los detengan, pero aun así, estaré siempre que Akane lo necesite.

—Tienes razón. —Lo miro enternecida. — Pero tu amas a Akane y yo creo que ella también.

—Sabes, cuando salí de China para buscarla ni siquiera en ese momento estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero Akane fue una mujer que me dio todo y que yo le entregue todo, y no dudaría en pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, porque es una buena persona.

—No te entiendo, no acabas de decir que un matrimonio sin amor no funciona.

—Es confuso Ukyo. —Suspiro. — mejor cuéntame ¿De quién estas enamorada? También dijiste que aun había tiempo, ¿tiempo para qué?

—Es cierto. —Observo su reloj. —El tiempo se ha agotado.

—¡Entonces dime de una vez!

—En exactamente unos segundos lo sabrás, antes de eso tengo que decirte que si, hay alguien que me gusta, quizá algún día te lo cuente.

Fue lo último que escucho Mousse antes de comenzar a marearse, se levantó de la mesa pero fue inútil, cayo de si poder evitarlo.

—¿Enamorada? ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa más ingeniosa? —Dijo Ryoga que salía del sanitario, se encontraba ahí esperando a que Mousse se durmiera.

—¡Oye, es verdad! Y ya no digas nada mejor ayúdame de una vez que pesa bastante. —Dijo Ukyo que trataba de levantar a Mousse.

—¿Y a mí sí me dirás de quien se trata?

—Te lo diré el día que las vacas vuelen.

—Puedo traer a Pantimedias Taro si así lo prefieres. —Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Diablos! No aun así no te lo diré.

—Creí que éramos amigos

—Lo somos, pero decirlo podría ponerlo en aprietos, y ya no me preguntes, tenemos que llegar a casa de los señores Saotome.

—Ukyo, ha habido algún cambio que hayas sentido.

—Si . —Dijo sonriente. —Ciento una tranquilidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, como si algo que tenía perdido de pronto lo hubiese recuperado y me sintiera contenta, era algo que me hacía falta.

Ryoga fácilmente lo cargo en uno de sus hombros y salieron del lugar, Ukyo lo dirigió todo el camino, para que no se perdiera, ya estaba oscuro y no podían perder tiempo.

Los patriarcas habían planeado todo a la perfección, contando con el apoyo de Ukyo, Ranma y Nabiki todo salió como ellos querían.

Ukyo y Ryoga, llegaron a casa de Nodoka saltando sobre los muros dejaron a Mousse a un costado de Akane y Ranma al otro lado de ella.

—Muy bien, esto me costara más energía de lo normal, pero estoy preparado para hacerlo. —Hablo el pequeño hombre.

El maestro saco el incienso y el aire comenzó a impregnarse de él, el ambiente está por demás decir que era tétrico, a todos los artículos de Happosai se unió el maletín con las 3 botellas con una nebulosa roja.

—¿Maestro cuánto tiempo toma todo esto?

—No molestes Ranma, no será mucho, tenemos que actuar rápido. ¿Estás seguro que Shampoo no sospecha nada?

—Si lo estoy, ella no sospecha nada de mí, lo único que me preocupa es que Shampoo está esperando la llegada de Cologne y nos puede causar problemas.

—Despreocúpate muchacho en cuanto terminemos, no habrá forma de que ocupe nuevamente el incienso.

El aura de los 3 individuos era de dos colores igual que la de Ukyo, pero la de Ranma era descomunal, no había avisto una aura tan grande y tan turbia como la de él, Happosai abrió los ojos por completo y supo que tenía que actuar rápido, elevo los brazos y la energía empezó a brotar, comenzó a pasarla a Ranma, tuvo que usar un par de mundras para incrementar su energía y cambiar el aura turbia por una completamente limpia, parecía que por momentos Ranma se resistía, él se dio cuenta de lo ocurría o ayudo a Happosai utilizo su técnica de relajación para que el aura que se retrajera un poco , y fue entonces que el maestro lo logro, limpio el aura de Ranma, ante el ultimo resto de energía la figura de la amazona se dibujó tenuemente, no había duda Shampoo era la culpable.

Nabiki, Ryoga, Nodoka y Ukyo observaban desde dentro de la casa.

—¿Crees que todo salga bien cariño? —Ryoga pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

—Ayer funciono a la perfección, con Ukyo, pero hoy son tres y me preocupa que la energía del maestro Happosai no alcance para transmitirla a todos, sobre todo después de lo que acabamos de ver con Ranma.

—Habrá que esperar, pero yo estoy listo para entrar en acción.

—Lo sé, para mi tu eres el mejor y más fuerte artista marcial del mundo.

—Y con eso me basta. —Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa.

Nodoka se veía preocupada, con las manos juntas cerca de su pecho, veía que su hijo estaba pasando por una experiencia desgastante, pero con la esperanza de que Ranma recuperara esa chispa que le hacía falta, y que desapareciera la tristeza de su rostro, la misma que conservaba desde que partió de casa.

El maestro Happosai les dio la indicación a Nabiki y Nodoka, repitieron el proceso de los paños, en el rostro de Ranma se veía angustia, y desesperación, cada paño que cambiaban terminaba muy caliente, y la temperatura parecía aumentar, el anciano se dio prisa, realizo el segundo ritual y el sello se ilumino, lo coloco en el pecho de Ranma y de su cuerpo emergió un hombre de rasgos gatunos ojos rasgados ligeramente, y corpulento.

—Tardaste demasiado. —Dijo con voz gutural

—¿K…kasha, como es que llegaste al cuerpo de Ranma?

—Esa mujer me prometió un festín de cadáveres pero no cumplió.

—Yo no puedo darte eso, pero ya eres libre.

—He tenido apetito por mucho tiempo, pero este hombre. —Dijo refiriéndose a Ranma. —No tiene gustos por los cadáveres y no pude doblegar su voluntad.

—Es un buen muchacho, un poco distraído pero de noble corazón, dime que fue lo que te ordeno Shampoo.

—"Él no se levanta temprano nunca, harás que entrene y lo obligaras a venir al café del gato una vez que termines, cuando llegues al restaurante, comerás lo que prepare y olerás el incienso sin sospechar nada" Era simple por eso no me negué. —Apretó la mandíbula. —Me deje engañar por un humano. —Apretó los dientes

—No te dejes llevar por una mala impresión no todos los humanos somos iguales.

—Es verdad lo que dices anciano, cada que estaba cerca de esa mujer me daban ganas de acabar con ella, pero no podía hacer nada estaba atrapado viviendo la escena una y otra vez, dentro de la mente de Ranma sin poder hacer nada más, con eso me tenía controlado y no podía escapar del cuerpo de este humano.

—Ya entiendo el tamaño del aura era por el odio que le tenías a Shampoo

—Es algo que no desaparecerá en poco tiempo, esa mujer me las pagara.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

—Lo haré por ahora, pero un demonio como yo es movido por el odio y la _venganza _y la mía será _implacable_. —El cielo se nublo y acompañado de Truenos y vendavales un carruaje envuelto en llamas descendió del cielo, era conducido por un esqueleto que le se veía ansioso por que su amo al fin había sido liberado. —Tarde o temprano esa mujer pagara el haberme encerrado durante todos estos años, y cuando llegue la hora de partir a otro mundo devorare su cuerpo y ahí comenzará su suplicio. —Amenazó mientras subía al carruaje.

Happosai trago saliva temeroso de aquel demonio que amenazaba a Shampoo, el carruaje acelero y desapareció en el cielo, después de su partida, las nubes desaparecieron junto con ella se fueron los truenos.

El maletín comenzó a sacudirse, Soun lo abrió y pudo observar que una de las botellas se movía impetuosa, vibraba cada vez más hasta que sé que reventó y la nebulosa roja escapo, y como programada sabía cuál era su destino final, entrar al cuerpo de Ranma.

Nodoka y Nabiki permanecían atentas a lo sucedido. Estaban casi en shock al ver aquel demonio que viva en el cuerpo de Ranma, y cuando el humo rojo entro en Ranma la temperatura súbitamente bajo. Ranma abrió los ojos y violentamente se levantó, en cuanto se puso de pie un mareo le hizo caer.

—Es increíble. —Dijo molesto. —Mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

—Hijo tranquilo, los mareos pasaran pronto.

—Eso no me preocupa, me molesta haber vivido una mentira todo este tiempo, ahora todo es más claro, el recuerdo de Akane y Ryoga desapareció.

—Ranma en adelante las cosas mejoraran. —Hablo Nabiki.

—No Nabiki, de ahora en adelante todo se complica. —Ranma se levantó y camino al interior de la casa, Ranma tenía mucho que pensar, estaba enojado con él, con Shampoo, pensó que no era prudente regresar con su esposa pues no podría contenerse, la llamo y lo más calmado que pudo le dijo que cuidaría a su madre la cual se sentía un poco mal. Shampoo no protesto pues también tenía asuntos que atender.

Quiso regresar para observar a Akane de cerca y asegurase de que no le pasara nada. Pero Ryoga lo detuvo.

—Debes descansar.

—¡No! Debo estar con ella. —dijo aun mareado sujetando su cabeza por el dolor.

—Entiende que no es prudente, puedes echar todo a perder, el maestro sabe lo que hace y tú tienes que reponerte.

Ranma gruñó molesto, pero no protesto más, se quedó observando desde la casa.

La siguiente fue Akane, Happosai casi uso toda su energía para transmitírsela, cuando coloco el sello de ella emergió una mustela (comadreja), era muy extraño ver a un animal poseer un cuerpo humano, pero a Happosai no le sorprendió, sabía que Shampoo de la mano de su abuela era capaz de eso y más.

El animal tenia por manos un hoz en cada una, y en cuanto se vio liberado se movió de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, a su paso dejaba pequeños torbellinos, al parecer el estar tanto tiempo dentro del cuerpo de Akane le provoco esa ansiedad, el animal corría sin sentido y después de varios minutos este se escondió detrás de un árbol. Hapossai le hablo de manera firme, el demonio se arrojó hacia el con infinito odio en sus ojos.

—¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!- esquivaba el ataque para no ser alcanzado por su hoz.

—¿¡Y tú quién demonios te crees para decirme esas cosas!?

—Fui yo quien te libero, así que pido un poco de respeto.

—No pienses que te daré las gracias, porque yo no pedí que me encerraran ahí.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste al cuerpo de Akane?

—Promesas que ahora se, lo humanos no cumplen.

—¿Qué clase de Promesas?

—La liberación de mis hermanos a quienes tenia capturados, a cambio de llevar a esta niña hasta un parque.

—¿Ella aún tiene a tus hermanos?

—No, en un viaje de esta mujer con un maldito de Jusenkyo, los pude ver, pero no pude comunicarme con ellos.

—Ahora es momento de que te reúnas con ellos.

—No pensaba pedir tu permiso, en este instante me largo, pero dile a la mujer que me encerró que esto no termina aquí.

El animal dejó un gran torbellino, el viento de este provoco varios cortes en la piel de Happosai, no dolían pero se veían un poco profundos, el no tomo importancia y en cuanto desapareció aquel peligroso demonio pudo entender por qué la elección de Akane por esa arma y no la había visto pelear aun pero si ese animal estaba en su cuerpo, suponía que la fuerza de Akane era descomunal.

Nuevamente otra botella se reventó y el contenido invadió a Akane. Nodoka y Nabiki, observaron que ella no despertó, Akane seguía inconsciente, la llevaron dentro de la casa para recostarla.

La energía se había agotado y aún faltaba Mousse, de un grito llamo a Ryoga a quien toda la tarde estuvo entrenando para que le ayudara en caso de ser necesario y así fue, el maestro estaba agotado y tendría que ocupar a Ryoga. El joven esposo de Nabiki se colocó en posición de flor de loto junto a Happosai elevo su energía con la cual hizo una cadena Ryoga se la transmitía a Happosai y este a su vez a Mousse.

Todo pareció funcionar, pudieron realizar el ritual y Hapossai sabía que el ultimo demonio era Umizato, Happosai lo conocía, sabía que era de temer no tanto como los anteriores, un hombre con apariencia de un joven no mayor a 25 años ciego pero con 3 ojos, este se levantó del cuerpo de Mousse.

—Supongo que a ti te atrapo en el mar.

—¿Happosai? ¡Tantos años!

—Umizato, amigo mío, lamento por lo que esa niña te hizo pasar.

—Me alejo del agua, de mi hogar, pero conocí a Akane y mitigo un poco el rencor que sentía hacia esa mujer que me atrapo con su belleza, y que me prometió una decena de barcos llenos de tripulantes para hacerlos vagar por la eternidad en el mar.

—Amigo mío has estado mucho tiempo alejado, es hora de regresar a tu sitio.

—Lo sé, es solo que me pone un poco nostálgico no volver a ver a Akane, a través de este muchacho. —Observo a Mousse. — Pude hacer que se enamoraran y que vivieran un bonito romance, yo amaba a Akane.

—Quieres decir que Mousse amaba a Akane ¿Solo por qué tú estabas en su interior?

—No exactamente, pero ayude un poco.

—¿Y ahora que te vas el aun la querrá?

—Oh, de eso estoy seguro. —comenzó a elevarse al parecer era hora de partir. —Pero de que la ame de eso no lo estoy. —Entonces desapareció.

La última botella estallo y como sucedió con Ranma, Akane y Ukyo se adentró en Mousse, Ryoga quedo agotado, pero satisfecho de poder ayudar.

Genma y Soun dejaron de orar hasta ese momento, y haciendo una reverencia Happosai apago las veladoras guardo los utensilios y les prendido fuego, junto con el maletín.

—Soun, Genma no debe quedar huella de lo que acabamos de hacer, esto debe volver a ser un simple jardín y tenemos minutos para dejar todo en orden.

Los dos hombres asintieron desesperados y quitaron las veladoras y todo cuanto utilizaron lo colocaron en el centro del jardín junto al maestro.

Todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, ahora venía su recompensa, después de tanto tiempo de estrés y ahora que todo salió bien ya le era urgente recordar viejos tiempos. Y la hora de robar prendas íntimas pronto la iniciaría. —Sonrió sonoramente frente al fuego que consumía sus artículos y el maletín haciendo que la risa se tornara tétrica y maléfica. Pronto la ciudad de Nerima se quedaría sin prendas íntimas.

* * *

Shampoo estaba inquieta la desaparición de sus preciadas botellas la ha dejado al borde de la histeria, y para colmo la llegada de su abuela se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza, tenía que informarle lo que pasaba, y ya podía escuchar el regaño que le daría y no solo eso, el peligro que representaba la perdida de esas botellas, estaba por salir dispuesta a buscar a Akane, la seguiría todo el tiempo de ser necesario hasta encontrar una pista de donde estaba su maletín y tener nuevamente en sus manos a los cuatro personajes a quienes tuvo que dañar para su beneficio. Pero la llegada de Cologne la detuvo, no pensó que llegara tan rápido

—Bi..bi..bisabuela. —Hablo muy nerviosa, en su lengua natal.

—¿Shampoo que te pasa? No me esperaba este tipo de bienvenida. —La mujer montada en su báculo pasó a su casa. —¿Dónde está Ranma?

—Él tuvo que quedarse en casa de su madre, está un poco enferma.

—Entonces puedo decirte que cuando llegue a Nerima puede sentir el poder de algunos demonios.

—¡Maldición!

—¿Tienes algo que decirme bisnieta?

—Alguien…alguien robo mis botellas. —Bajo la mirada.

—¡Shampoo! ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada!

—No estoy para soportar tus regaños abuela, lo que ahora me interesa es recuperarlas.

—Tendré que ayudarte, si las botellas aún están juntas se mas fácil poder detectarlas, tenemos que salir a buscarlas.

Anduvieron por Nerima hasta cerca de la media noche, no encontraron nada, pasaron al Dojo Tendo y encontraron todo en penumbras, supusieron que todos estaban dormidos, pero no se acercó a la habitación de Akane, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho se hubiera dado cuenta que ella no estaba.

La sospecha de Ranma la había desechado pero tenía que estar segura y emprendieron el camino a casa de los Saotome.

Los patriarcas se encontraban limpiando lo último de las cenizas que quedaron después del ritual que Happosai realizo, todo estaba en orden y no había vestigios de lo que acababa de pasar.

Shampoo y su abuela saltaron los muros de la casa y cayeron justo en el jardín.

— Es muy tarde para hacer limpieza ¿No lo creen señores? —Hablo Cologne escudriñando el jardín.

—Sh…Shampoo, señora Cologne que hacen aquí.-Pregunto Genma.

—Solo quise venir a visitar a mi yerno, no veo cual sea el problema.

—Es muy tarde seguramente está dormido.

—No nos invitara a pasar.

—Claro, en un momento, solo iré a avisarle a Nodoka para que repare algo de beber. —Y salió corriendo, entro a la casa y después de calmar a todos escondieron a Akane y Mousse que aún estaban inconscientes en la recamara de Nodoka, y Ranma tuvo que contenerse y encerrarse en su antigua recamara, Ryoga Nabiki y Ukyo estaba con él para evitar que saliera.

Después de un rato de conversación con Shampoo Nodoka estaba al límite de su paciencia, insistió demasiado en querer ver a Ranma.

—Pero Shampoo, necesitar a Ranma, usted ya estar bien.

—Lo se querida pero hace tanto que Ranma no duerme aquí, que me sentiría más cómoda si se quedara, me gusta recordar viejos tiempo y ya tengo reparado casi su desayuno, déjame consentirlo.

Shampoo, no podía contradecir a Nodoka, no debía de hacerlo pues era la madre de su esposo, chasqueo los dedos y enojada junto con su abuela regresaron a su hogar.

—Shampoo no encontramos nada de las botellas y sabes que si acaso el espíritu de ellos se escapó tendremos problemas.

—Ya no me digas más, tenemos que hacer algo para poder detenerlos.

—Yo tratare de localizar a los demonios que sentí, y esto lo hago por que a final de cuentas una amazona nunca abandona a otra y menos si es de tu familia.

—Lo se abuela, por eso es que tenemos que apurarnos mientras Ranma no está en casa, tendré oportunidad de salir a buscarlas.

* * *

La mañana llego y los primeros huéspedes de la casa Saotome comenzaron a despertar, Ranma no pudo dormir, el cejo fruncido empezaba a ser una constante en su rostro, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, tantas cosas en mente y tanto que resolver, el recordar cuanto tiempo de su vida estuvo viviendo con un demonio dentro de el sin siquiera sospechar.

Mousse deserto al lado de Akane cada uno en un futon se colocó cerca de ella y la beso, no reconoció el lugar, pero tenía a l lado a Akane así que no importaba, en ese momento sus recuerdos regresaron de golpe, como una película a rápida velocidad, un dolor intenso y todo se aclaró, todo incluso aquella vez en la aldea. Se levantó y salió para pedir explicaciones. Al salir encontró con Ryoga que lo llevo al jardín para explicarle todo. Contrariado regreso al interior.

—Mamá, regresare a China.

—Pero hijo por qué tanta prisa.

—No entiendes mamá después de esto necesito arreglar todo este asunto del matrimonio y si me quedo, no sé cómo reaccione, puedo lastimar a alguien, Akane aún no despierta y en cuanto lo haga tendrá demasiadas preguntas, que no puedo contestar por completo.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir y esta vez tienes que ir lo antes posible, por favor toma esto. —Nodoka le dio a Ranma un fajo de billetes. —Ve en avión y no tardes en regresar, ¿Tienes idea de qué hacer cuando llegue allá?

—No lo sé, Esto del incienso y todos los recuerdos que nos creó Shampoo y después espíritus que habitaban dentro de nosotros que influenciaban de alguna manera en nuestro estilo de vida me había alterado, y tengo que averiguar la forma de anular mi matrimonio.

—Tienes que hablar con mi madre, ella puede ayudarte.

—Mousse, tienes razón no había pensado en ella.

—Pude escuchar su conversación, Ryoga me ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que paso, y a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, no puedo permitir que Shampoo se salga con la suya, no otra vez.

—Entonces iré con ella,

—Mi madre te ayudara, yo le diré a Shampoo que te fuiste porque te llamaron de Jusenkyo, yo la mantendré ocupada mientras tu regresas.

—Así lo haré, y en cuanto Akane…

—No creas que esto cambiara las cosas entre ella y yo, no voy a permitir que me la arrebates.

—Mousse, este no es el momento pero tienes que saber que hoy más que nunca tengo la certeza de que quiero a Akane, que ella nunca abandono mis pensamientos y todo lo que ahora estoy haciendo es por ella, por recuperarla.

Mousse no contesto y se retiró del lugar, en el fondo sabía que también tenía mucho que pensar, y evaluar todo lo que paso estos años, nunca creyó que Shampoo la mujer a la que amo con mucha fuerza, fuera capaz de caer en algo tan bajo y cruel como lo que hizo.

* * *

Shampoo no durmió durante toda la noche su búsqueda no dio resultados y la desesperación no la abandonaba, si acaso alguno de los espíritus de las botellas escapara buscaría la forma de regresar a su cuerpo.

—Abuela es imposible me canse de buscar. —Dijo hablando den mandarín mientras se quitaba los zapatos para descansar un poco

—No debemos desistir si alguno de esos espíritus deambula por aquí lo tenemos que encontrar, no podrán regresar al cuerpo que les corresponde pues en ellos habita ya otro ser.

—Eso lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo, pero me preocupa por que si algún demonio escapo del cuerpo donde estaba aprisionado puede hablar y decir el trato que tuve con ellos.

—Entonces insisto estarás en muchos problemas.

—No te apures abuela, aún tengo un poco del incienso y en caso de alguna emergencia lo usare.

—Shampoo ya déjate de tonterías no puedes basar tu vida en recuerdos que no existen.

—Es la única forma de seguir con mi vida, necesito una hija y Ranma es mi única opción.

—Hace años no lo fue, puedes embarazarte de cualquier otro guerrero.

—Mousse sería buena opción.

—Mousse no es un guerrero digno de ti.

—Yo soy una mujer casada, y mi esposo apenas duerme en la misma cama que yo, no puedo ponerme exigente.

—Aun así debes tener dignidad.

—¿Dignidad? Esa que perdí cuando decidí hacer tratos con Demonios a cambio de una vida que no disfruto.

—Pero tu ganaste te quedaste con Ranma.

—Eso solo tiene una ventaja, que Akane Tendo no tiene a Ranma y que ella se a infeliz es lo que me motiva a todo esto, porque si yo no logre ser feliz ella tampoco lo lograra.

—Eso es muy malévolo de tu parte Shampoo.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que ellos no sepan nada, de cualquier forma tengo un remedio mucho más poderoso en caso de que las botellas se hayan reventado.

—Lo sé pero eso podría hacer que la aldea nos odie.

—No hay vuelta atrás lo tengo decidido. Y en caso de ser necesario, Akane Tendo tendrá sus días contados.

—No puedes hablar en serio, esa niña ni te hizo nada, tú ya le quitaste lo que más amaba.

—No, lo que más amaba y sigue amando es a Mousse y cometió un gran error al fijarse en él, porque Ranma es mío y Mousse tendrá que regresar a mí, Akane Tendo tendrá que quedarse sola el resto de sus días.

—Eso es demasiado, no puedes hacer eso, para ya, tienes que entender que ya hiciste suficiente daño.

—¡No!, no lo suficiente, no descansare hasta ver a esa mujer violenta suplicando por su vida, tenerla de rodillas a mi merced, no habrá nada ni nadie que me detenga hasta cumplir esta amenaza, porque si piensa que todo termino al yo casarme con Ranma, le haré ver su estúpido error.

El odio que Shampoo manifestaba por Akane era descomunal su rostro se distorsiono en una mirada de rencor infinito, finalmente asomaba un poco de su verdadera personalidad, esa mujer era de temer y por ahora la balanza se inclinaba del lado de los buenos, ella se encargaría de equilibrarla un poco mas

—Entonces no tengo remedio yo estere contigo hasta el final.

—¿Y sabes que abuela? No me interesa llevarme también a su familia, pero ella sufrirá te lo aseguro.

Tocaron a la puerta y pensando que sería Ranma recupero esa expresión de buena mujer relajo su rostro y abrió la puerta.

—¡Mousse! ¡Qué alegría que me visites, pasa!

—Shampoo. —Mousse trago saliva, creo que sería más fácil, pero le impresionaba el nivel de cinismo de aquella mujer. —Yo, he venido a dejarte un recado de Ranma…

Después de contarle una historia donde llamaron de Jusenkyo, Shampoo cayó en la mentira porque era típico de Ranma que saliera con esos desplantes cuando de su cura se trataba.

Mousse la observaba y no concebía que esa mujer tan bonita, tan dulce, en realidad solo fuera una máscara, no estaba tranquilo y ahora que sabía que el hijo de Ranma también fue una mentira, estaba usando todo su auto control, tenía que salir rápido de ahí.

—Eso es todo, yo tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?. —Se acercó insinuante y se abrazó a su cuello, El chico sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, el aire se escaseo y su auto-control comenzó a flaquear.

—¡NO! Tengo que irme.-Dijo serio. —Akane está por despertar y si no me encuentra ella se preocupara.

—Akane, Akane, Akane, entiendo. —Soltó brusca el agarre que ejercía sobre Mousse. —Es mejor que te vayas, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

Akane despertó desconcertada, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Ranma muy cerca del suyo, ella se quiso incorporar pero Ranma no la dejo.

—Tengo que irme. —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Es no es algo que deba importarme…¿Regresas a China?

—No sé cuántos días me vaya pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Ya te dije que no es algo que me importe. —Esta vez se incorporó y quedo sentada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Ranma se acercó a ella y bes su frente.

—Ranma no hagas esto estamos en casa e tus padres…Espera, ¿¡Qué Demonios hago aquí!?

—Tranquila, todo está bien.

—No, No…no me digas que tú y yo…¡No es posible, no pude haberme dejado llevar! Ranma eres un…—se revisó y suspiro aliviada al ver que estaba vestida.

—Oye, relájate.-Hablo calmado. —No pasó nada que no quisiéramos. —Bromeo con ella.

Akane se puso primero de mil colores y después se enfureció.

—Lo último que recuerdo es…—Abrió los ojos por completo. —… ¡Eres un abusivo! Como te atreviste a dejarme inconsciente.

Ranma soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo que Akane se molestara y le diera una bofetada.

—¡Ouch! —Sobo su mejilla. — te has vuelto más fuerte, se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Retrocede Ranma te lo advierto. —Hablo un poco molesta.

—¿Sabes? Hoy no tengo ganas de hacerte caso. —Y le robo un beso, Akane lo empujaba y forcejeaba, trataba de separase pero Ranma no la dejo, poco a poco fue cediendo y finalmente se rindió. Pasaron segundo y el beso se hizo más intenso. Ranma no podía estar más feliz, ella le correspondía, sentía que todos podían desaparecer y no le importaría ese beso lo llevo hasta el Nirvana sin necesidad de orar, algo había diferente y podía sentirlo, la seguridad en sí mismo que había perdido regresaba, sentía fuerza en su interior que le impulsaba y ahora Akane le daba un motivo más para luchar.

—Esto no está bien Ranma. —Akane se separó agitada.

—Lo está, en este momento solo somos tú y yo.

—No, esto no volverá a pasar.

—Entonces si no volverá a pasar…—Un nuevo beso más intenso y de no ser por la aparición de Nodoka por la puerta quien sabe que pudo pasar.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir. —Cerró la puerta tras ella y sonrió contenta.

Ranma observaba a Akane ese sonrojo era característico solo de ella pudo ver un brillo especial en su rostro, quizá todo esto era debido a que ya no tenían demonios guardados en su interior, a que ya no estaban bajo ningún hechizo, porque ya no existían esos recuerdos inventados.

—Te prometo que regresare con buenas noticias.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Una voz en su cabeza hizo que se sobresaltara. —Shampoo, creo que ella acaba de llegar puedo escuchar su voz.

—Akane, tengo que irme, en cuanto regrese, espero que me hayas extrañado como yo lo haré estando lejos de aquí.

—Ranma, ya hablamos de esto, están Mousse y Shampoo en el medio.

—Lo sé y respetare cual sea tu decisión, pero quiero que respetes la mía.

—¿Cuál es tu decisión?

—Te lo haré saber cuándo regrese, hasta entonces quiero que sepas que fui un idiota pero, tu no estas mejor que yo.

—¿Me estas llamando idiota?

—Los dos somos víctimas, pero fuimos tontos al caer en las manos de Shampoo.

—No entiendo de que hablas.

Ranma camino hacia la puerta la abrió y antes de salir dijo unas últimas palabras. —Trata de recordar lo que paso ese día en el Neko-hanten en cuanto regrese tu y yo tendremos que hablar.

Akane se quedó contrariada, no entendía lo pasaba, ¿Recordar? Lo intento pero un dolor de cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos, se recostó sobre el futon tenía que recuperarse y regresar a casa lo antes posible

* * *

En la entrada del distrito de Nerima un personaje arribo a la ciudad, El hombre de porte casual impecable con una maleta al hombro se encamino hacia el Dojo Tendo.

—Es hora Akane Tendo te lo advertí…—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Hola! Esta ocasión, quiero agradecer a Akane Redfox por que me permitió usar su personaje de Carmen "La mexicana" de su Fanfic "Las cenizas de Akane" en el capitulo 13.

Esta semana bueno en realidad no tengo mucho que contarles, y mucho que agradecer por el apoyo brindado, por sus reviews y MPs, los Demonios que mencione realmente son parte de la mitología Japonesa, y cada acción que describí es un poco apegada a la leyenda de cada uno.

Ahora si, pasemos a sus Review que todos y cada uno son importantes.

**Gues**t: Hola! oye muchas gracias por tus palabras, eso de la maquina del tiempo me hizo reír, estaría genial, yo la ocuparía también aunque aun no tengo bien definido para que. Es grato para mi que te gustara el capitulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo y Gracias por tu review

**Janny5**: Querida Janny un gusto como siempre saludarte que alegría para mi que te guste el capitulo, la espera termino ya es miércoles y espero este capítulo te siga gustando, gracias Janny por llegara hasta aquí conmigo, te mando un abrazote de oso! nos leemos pronto.

**Nancyricoleon**: Nancy! muchas gracias por el review! No akane no es de piedra es solo que ella se mentalizo para olvidar a Ranma y al contrario se muestra con un poco mas de sentimientos por que sabe parte de la verdad, pero no te apures que pronto se derretirá ese corazón! No leemos pronto nancy! Gracias ¡Un beso!

**Adrctic**: Hola! estoy archirequeterecontramegasuperbien! Gracia por tus palabras, es verdad, ya no hay que preocuparnos por un desatinado comentario, y concentrémonos en el capitulo, pero antes te digo que me dio mucha risa la "expresión de abuelita" la verdad alguna vez la escuche de la mía, me hiciste recordarla. El ritual...vaya tuve muchas horas pensar y estuve imaginando por varias semanas para imaginarlo, hoy se completa y Shampoo ella en este fic ha sido muy mala y lo que falta! y Ryuga bueno con Nabiki en acción alguien tenia que cuidar del pequeño Shun, sin embargo en este se ve un poco mas de participación. Te volaste la barda con ese abrazo tamaño king y el beso kong! no se si haya forma de superar eso, pero de cualquier forma de mando un mega abrazo y un super beso! Que estés muy bien y nos leemos pronto! Gracias por todo!

**Patohf**: Ansiosa esa es la palabra! "Las cenizas de Akane" próximamente se actualizara, no desesperes solo falta un poquito! te mando un mega abrazo! nos leemos pronto!

**Betzi**: Hola Betzi, muchas gracias por tu review, te he de ser sincera, he leído fics mas desgarradores, creo que soy algo así como masoquista los tolero siempre y cuando tengan final feliz, me da gusto que esta historia te atrapara y que te haya animado para dejarme un review, lamentablemente el servidor de FF borra los datos como Links o los correos pero en mi biografía de FF esta el link de mi FB si gustas ahí nos podemos comunicar. Te mando un gran abrazo, espero te encuentres muy bien! Saludos!

**Sosa**: Hola, oye no tienes por que preocuparte, entiendo que el trabajo y todas las obligaciones diarias nos absorben y tenemos que dejar algunas otras cosas de lado, al contrario agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme la incógnita que dices llegara el próximo capitulo. la reacción definitivamente sera...no no, no te haré spoiler, pero eso si te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Lunabsc**: Hey! sabias palabras una persona desesperada es demasiado peligrosa, Shampoo sin duda superara el significado de esa palabra te lo aseguro, Ademas no fue lo suficiente lista para seguir a Akane, sin embargo ella jugara una carta muy fuerte, pero sera en los prox capítulos, mientras te manso un fuerte, fuerte abrazo! Gracias por el review!

**RorroxD10**: Creo que este capitulo quedo por completo claro lo de la posesión, un cuerpo no puede ocupar dos espíritus, por tanto la esencia de cada uno quedo atrapada dentro de las botellas y en el cuerpo de cada uno quedo atrapado un demonio, al verse el cuerpo sin el ente extraño, el espíritu busca regresar espero quedara una explicación implica, el demonio viva atrapado en una especie de ciclo sin fin, reviviendo las ordenes de Shampoo pero solo en "la mente" del espiritu pero si te queda alguna duda con gusto platicamos via MP :) Saludos! P. D. en un ratito te leo.

**Sav21samydeanspn**: Hola, vaya esto ha sido toda una contrariedad así que espero cortar de tajo con tantos dimes y diretes, querida, por principio no entendí bien tu review, entiendo perfectamente la parte de que no te agradan las intrigas y quizá eres lectora de fics mas lineales y esta perfecto lo entiendo, a mi tambien me gustan, con este fic me arriesgue pero fue algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, por otro lado y sinceramente no me gusta que estés de acuerdo con la invitada ilda, por el hecho que denigra por completo mi persona al decirme palabras como como machista, pero no tiene caso regresar a nombrarla pues es engrandecer palabras como las que escribió. me gusta la intriga, los acertijos, y aposte por ellos, lamento que no haya sido de tu agrado, pero hay otro momento en donde me dices que te atrapo la historia, es cierto ha pasado mucho pero mucho desde la ultima conversación, en este punto debo decir que acepto tu critica, pero no la comparto. mis mejores amigos en este fandom han hablado por mi, no retractare ni justificare una palabra que ellos escribieron, eres libre de comentar como ellos lo son de responder. No quiero ni pretendo crear problemas, te mando un gran saludo como ofrenda de paz y bien nos leemos en otra ocasión.

**Akane Redfox**: Cariño mio, se que eres una super mujer, sabes que todo esto ha sido gracias a todas nuestras platicas yo he platicado contigo y sabes que las palabras sobran a la hora de agradecer por tener una amiga como tu, eres la mejor de este jodido mundo, donde lo mas cercano que estamos son esas platicas nocturnas, pero suficientes para sentirnos cerca! Te amo loquita eres la mejor! Nos leemos en whats!

**PFernando**: Gracias mi querido mediador, nunca nunca seras entrometido, al contrario siempre saliendo a mi rescate, esos mensajes simplemente me han dejado mas tranquila, y yo no hubiera podido contestar de la mejor manera, y no podría borrarlo vaya si no borre el de nuestra invitada no lo haría con el tuyo, asi que no me queda mas que volver a agradecerte por estar siempre presente. Amigo mio nos leemos en FB!

Mil gracias nuevamente a lagente que me ha agregado a favoritos y me ha hecho el honor de agregarme tambien a sus alertas

Y por ultimo y como siempre nunca menos importantes a ustedes queridos lectores anónimos que se toman un ratito de su tiempo en leer infinitas gracias, les mando un saludo desde mi querido México

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	15. El recuento de todos los daños

¡Hola! gente guapa de Fanfiction que cada semana me hace el honor de leer, como cada semana aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo un tanto "relajado". Que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me perteneces, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 15:**El recuento de todos los daños.**

**CAPÍTULO**** 15.**

La neblina no dejaba ver más allá de unos centímetros, todo estaba envuelto en misterio, cada que daba un paso algo crujía bajo sus pies le daba miedo seguir más allá, pero era inevitable seguir avanzando, de repente un olor a azufre llego hasta su nariz, algo no estaba bien, sentir miedo era algo inconcebible para su ser, no podía permitirse sentirlo, y sin embargo la sensación de temor era incontrolable.

Caminaba a tientas tratando de agarrar algo donde apoyarse, pero no lograba encontrar nada, entonces el lugar comenzó a sentirse más caliente empezaba a quemarle la piel. Sin importa la densa neblina corrió hasta que torpemente tropezó y cayó, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo desorientarse un poco, segundos después un dolor causado por algo que se clavó en su espalda le hizo reaccionar, se levantó, se quitó eso que le enterró y corrió sin sentido, la neblina poco a poco se disipo y disminuyo la velocidad, la oscuridad se hizo presente, hasta que fue imposible ver algo, olía a sangre a putrefacción ,olía a muerte…Tapo su nariz, el hedor se hacía más penetrante, y a tropezones seguía caminando. Gritaba, casi hasta desgarrarse la garganta, pero no escuchaba su propia voz, temblaba por la desesperación que era indescriptible mezclada con la ansiedad, cualquier persona podría volverse loca en ese lugar, siguió avanzando hasta que pudo ver una tenue luz, con desesperación corrió hacia ella, cuando llego, es como si hubiera entrado a otra habitación, era un cuarto completamente blanco no se veían las dimensiones del mismo, se dio cuenta que lo que crujía bajo sus pies eran huesos, miles de hueso el lugar estaba lleno de ellos y no se veía fin, calaveras al parecer humanos tapizaban el suelo, de nuevo grito pero nada se escuchó, necesitaba salir de ahí pero algo llamo su atención.

Mas delante había un objeto grande cubierto con una sábana de un tirón la quito y vio que era un gran espejo antiguo, estaba de espaldas a él, camino alrededor de el para colocarse de frente, después todo fue desesperación, al ver su rostro en el espejo sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas, su reflejo era un cadáver con gusanos vivos recorriendo su rostro y saliendo por los cuencos donde deberían estar los ojos, angustiada tocaba su rostro, desesperada veía sus manos y se sacudía violentamente para quitárselos de encima.

Despertó con un grito desgarrador, agitada, bañada en sudor ante la terrible pesadilla, se levantó y corrió al baño, encendió la luz y aliviada se miró en el espejo, no había gusanos y todo parecía estar en su lugar, sin embargo ya no pudo dormir.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando. —Dijo susurrando frente al espejo mientras mojaba su rostro. —Debo calmarme, fue solo una pesadilla. —Tomo una toalla y se secó. —Ya es tarde, la abuela debe estar en el restaurante.

Apresurada, Shampoo salió directo al Neko-Hanten para encontrarse con Cologne que ya había preparado todo para abrir el lugar.

—¿No crees que deberíamos estar preparando algún plan para encontrar esas botellas? —Hablaba Shampoo en mandarín.

—No será necesario. —Hablo tranquila su abuela. —Las botellas ya no existen.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? —Entrecerró los ojos.

—No preguntes, alguien como yo también tiene sus secretos, lo que si tienes que saber es que las cosas se complicaran, a estas alturas no pues arriesgarte, y tienes que actuar rápido,

—Ya lo he pensado y si alguno de ellos recuerda lo que paso, tendré que silenciarlo, usaremos de nuevo ese incienso. Y mientras Ranma no esté aquí tenemos esa ventaja, tardara en regresar, la última vez le tomo meses, y si viajó en barco lo mas probable es que lo menos que tarde será un mes.

—No deberías confiarte, ese pretexto de la cura a mí no me gusta nada, no estoy segura de que él diga la verdad.

—Yo tampoco, pero no hay otro motivo, si él hubiese recuperado su espíritu, o sus recuerdos, hubiera venido a reclamarme, lo mismo los demás, no se quedarían tan tranquilos.

—Entonces iré a conseguir más incienso, solo en caso de que sea necesario.

—Además tengo un as bajo la manga.

—A que te refieres.

—No preguntes abuela yo también tengo mis secretos.

El resto del día pasaron de lo más "normal" atendiendo a las personas, lo que menos necesitaba era levantar sospechas.

* * *

Ranma, estaba de regreso a esa aldea, el viaje fue algo cansado, pero sin duda más corto gracias a su madre, solo 6 horas después de partir de Japón ya se encontraba cerca de la aldea, tenía esa sensación continua de ansiedad, quería llegar y armar revuelo a su llegada para que la asamblea de matriarcas le escuchara y al fin decirles que una mujer de la tribu utilizo un hechizo prohibido, sin embargo muy dentro de su conciencia sabía que un desplante como esos no traería más que problemas, además Mousse insistió en que viera a la madre de este.

El lugar le hacía sentir mal, tenía tanto revuelo de sentimientos que no podía expresar, extraña mezcla de alivio, dolor, enojo, frustración.

Camino por la aldea nada parecía haber cambiado excepto aquellas miradas que desde antes de su partida le observaban y hablaban a su espaldas, apretó los puños y camino firme hasta llegar a la choza de la madre de Mousse, toco un par de veces y se escuchó el crujir de la puerta indicando que estaba por abrirse.

—¿Ranma? —La mujer lo observo extrañada, pues era la primera vez que Ranma le visitaba.

—Señora, necesito hablar con usted.

—Pasa. —La mujer no pregunto más en cuanto vio a cara del chico sabía que era algo serio.

Lo condujo al interior, Ranma observaba alrededor nunca antes había entrado a ese lugar vio varios cuadros donde aparecía Mousse. Camino por donde le indico la señora Liming. Ella le invito a mesa y se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera.

—Ranma, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Le dijo seria.

—He venido porque necesito su intercesión ante la asamblea Amazona.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

—Mousse me envió con usted y todo esto se trata de Shampoo, ella…

Ranma le contó todo, el ritual, el hechizo, el demonio que tenía dentro, absolutamente todo, la madre de Mousse escuchaba sin poder creer lo que salía de labios de Ranma, era increíble para que fuera cierto.

—Ranma, ¿Estás seguro de todo? —Le dijo incrédula. —Es imposible que la nieta de alguien tan respetable como Cologne pudiera hacer algo así. Es inconcebible, esto podría implicar muchos problemas para ellas.

—Lo sé pero me ha causado a más problemas a mí. —Apretó la mandíbula.

—Sera mejor que tengas pruebas de lo que me estás diciendo. —Dijo la mujer un poco molesta. —Sé que tu matrimonio no está en buen momento, pero inventar algo así, seria llegar demasiado lejos.

—No tengo por qué inventar nada y menos algo como eso, tengo testigos en Nerima y Mousse también fue afectado.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo!? —Pregunto sorprendida.

—Que, lo que Shampoo me hizo, también se lo hizo a Mousse a quien fue mi prometida y a una amiga mía.

—¿¡Mi, Mousse!? —La mujer se levantó furiosa. —¡Nadie se mete con mi hijo!

—Por favor cálmese, he venido aquí porque se supone que usted me ayudaría pero así no podrá hacerlo.

—Lo siento. —La mujer relajo el rostro. —Es solo que me parece extraordinario todo lo que Shampoo hizo. —Sacudió a cabeza para relajarse un poco. —Ranma la prometida de la que hablas ¿Es Akane?

—Sí, hablo de ella.

—Cuando todo esto termine, alguien terminara sufriendo, ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo se, y espero que no seamos ninguno de nosotros, por Mousse y Akane no se preocupe, si ella decide que Mousse es el indicado lo respetare.

—Eres un hombre _honorable_ Ranma, ¿Tengo tu palabra?

—La tiene, por ahora primero necesito mi libertad y después…después cuando todo se arregle no desistiré de mi lucha por Akane, pero respetare lo que ella decida.

—Pareciera que te estas rindiendo,

Ranma sonrió de medio lado. —No lo haré, pero después de todo lo que nos paso, solo deseo estar bien, tener verdadera paz, no puedo exigirle nada a Akane y aunque ninguno tuvo culpa de lo que Shampoo nos hizo, quien estuvo junto a Akane fue Mousse, si ella se decide por su hijo, partiré, me alejare de ellos.

La mujer dio un largo suspiro. —Hablare por ti Ranma, te ayudaré, si Mousse esta involucrado lo haré, por favor espera aquí convocare a la asamblea de manera urgente, y te daré una respuesta hoy mismo.

La alta y hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabello largo ondulado tomo un largo báculo que guardaba en una armario, tomo una túnica, gris y salo de la casa.

* * *

Akane pasó el día contrariada, los recuerdos llegaban poco a poco pero nadie aun le explicaba que es lo que había pasado, eran un tipo de sueños confusos, no se iba la voz de Shampoo repitiendo ordenes que le parecían por demás extrañas, todo hasta encontrarse con Mousse ahora sabía que no era coincidencia, pero aun no tenía nada claro, Nabiki dijo que la vería por la noche para explicarle todo y que descansara, que no debía preocuparse por las pesadillas ni por la voz de Shampoo en su cabeza, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Permaneció recostada, la mayor parte del día durmiendo donde tenía esos sueños vividos que la hacía regresar al pasado y que alteraba sus recuerdos.

Ya era de noche y Mousse no había aparecido en todo el día, hecho que también le extraño pues él no se alejaba de ella por mucho tiempo, pensó que quizá su padre lo habría mandado nuevamente a Tokyo o algún lado.

Recordó también la partida repentina de Ranma no solo porque le dejo las clases del Dojo botadas, sino por aquel beso, ese beso que muy en su interior deseaba, ese mismo beso que le hacía sentir la pero mujer del planeta, había engañado a su novio una persona a quien ella le debía respeto, porque ella lo acepto de nuevo, tendría que contarle lo ocurrido era lo menos que podía hacer, no quería ni debía ocultar algo como eso.

Tuvo un nuevo dolor de cabeza cuando tocaron a la puerta, el solo sonar de esta hacia que le doliera, Nabiki entro y la observo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Akane, ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No hagas bromas, ¿Acaso no me estás viendo? —Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, mientras Nabiki ocupada el sillón.

—¡Te ves terrible! —Se burló de ella.

—Ya no hagas bromas mejor explícame que es todo esto que me pasa.

Nabiki suspiro profundo y se acomodó en el sillón. — Akane, lo que te contare parecerá algo sacado de una historia de terror, pero cada palabra es verdadera.

—Me estas asustando. —Akane.

Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta y Kasumi entro para acompañar a sus dos hermanas. Saludó a ambas, y se sentó en la cama junto a Akane.

—¿Ya le has contado, Nabiki?

—No en eso estaba.

—Akane, debes entender, que no debes arrepentirte de nada, pues no es algo que pudieras controlar. —Dijo Kasumi.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Kasumi por que mejor no se lo cuentas tú.

—Sí, Está bien, Akane acomódate en la cama, sé que te sorprenderá todo lo que te contare, y no será fácil digerir todo lo que te diga.

Akane asintió, la explicación que Kasumi le estaba dando era como Nabiki se lo dijo, increíble, salida de un cuento de suspenso, varias veces tuvo que parar la explicación para tomar un poco de aire, la situación no era mejor, sobre todo cuando le explicaron que tenía que mantener la calma, eso fue demasiado, ¿Cómo mantenerse calmada ante algo como eso? Necesitaba desquitarse, sería fácil salir, buscarla y enfrentarla, pero Kasumi y Nabiki le detenían, le decían que no podía poner en riesgo a su familia, apretó los dientes pues ellas tenían razón. Con todo el autocontrol que pudo solo caminaba furiosa, de un lado hacia otro.

—¿¡Cómo pudo hacer algo como eso!?

—Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. —Dijo Nabiki.

—¡Es…es estúpido!, entonces esa voz que escucho es lo que ella le ordeno, ¿¡Cómo demonio se le ocurrió que debería de vagar por Japón!? ¿¡Todo lo que hice el tiempo que estuve entrenando fue porque ella me quería lejos de Ranma!? ¡Hizo todo esto por su maldito ego!, ¡Para quedarse con mi prometido! Y…Mousse ¿Dónde está Mousse?

—No lo sé.

—¡Necesito verlo, necesito hablar con él! —Dijo exaltada.

—Debes calmarte, no sabemos dónde está. —Hablo Kasumi.

—Tengo que encontrarlo. —Dijo Akane agitada.

—Tranquila, él debe de regresar, no te dejara sola. —Nabiki añadió.

—Necesito saber qué es lo que le ordeno a él, que fue lo que Shampoo implanto en su cerebro… y…y… ¿Si no regresa?

—El me dio su palabra de que regresaría, no podemos dudar de él.

Akane no respondió estaba por escapar y buscar a Shampoo o a Mousse, se quitó la pijama que traía y esta decida a salir a buscarlos, pero Kasumi lo había previsto así que saco una jeringa que tenía preparada y con gran agilidad la introdujo en el cuello de Akane.

—K…Kasumi…

—Lo siento Akane pero un puedo dejar que te alteres, no te preocupes solo es un somnífero, dormirás por un largo rato.

—Jugaste…sucio…hermana. —Decía torpemente mientras el medicamento comenzaba hacer efecto y sus piernas se tambaleaban.

—Recuerda que te quiero Akane.

—Bien jugado Kasumi…yo también te quiero. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

Mousse estuvo toda la tarde caminando por Nerima, y es que lo que sentía, era mucho peor que los otros tres afectados, y aunque sus recuerdos no había regresado por completo, por momentos parecía que lo que sospechaba se hacía claro y después nuevamente todo era confuso.

Al caminar sin ninguna dirección, casi era seguro que pasaría por el café de gato, luchó internamente para no entrar y exigir explicaciones, no debía, todo lo que Shampoo hizo solo confirmaba que nunca significo nada para ella, significó que tramo todo para deshacerse de él, y para que se alejara para siempre de su vida, no quedaba rastro de lo que el había visto en Shampoo, de aquella mujer guerrera imbatible, que para el destilaba dulzura y belleza, ahora solo era una simple y malévola mujer que hizo todo por quitar del medio a quien se interpusiera, solo para salirse con la suya, para conseguir a Ranma. Vio por última vez el restaurante y siguió su camino, muy molesto.

Siguió su rumbo con los puños y la quijada apretada, además de todo lo de Shampoo, se sentía extraño, pues los sentimientos hacia Akane, estaban ahí estancados dentro de su pecho y si, bien, era cierto que lo que sentía por ella era fuerte, ahora era algo distinto, sin embargo necesitaba saber cómo estaba, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de regresar al Dojo Tendo.

Ukyo era la más tranquila de los afectados, ese día abrió su restaurante con normalidad, para ella fue un alivio que se descubriera a Shampoo y no por Ranma sino porque después de realizar el ritual se sintió mucho mejor con ella misma, regreso esa chispa que necesitaba, era algo interno, como un hueco en el corazón que fue llenado cuando su espíritu regreso a ella, ahora sabía que siete años antes no había nada dentro del local, que Ranma no fue capaz de hacer algo como lo que Shampoo puso en su cabeza, reconocía que fue una bajeza, pero no recriminaba nada, le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba, pero no todo era felicidad, aun había algo rondando su cabeza, o mejor dicho, alguien. Pero de nueva cuenta era alguien que no la veía de otra forma que no fuera como amiga.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras prepara uno de sus deliciosos Okonomiyakis. Eso ya se estaba haciendo habitual, lo entrego a uno de sus clientes, era el último que prepararía, llamo a uno de sus ayudantes para que se encargara de seguir, le entrego la pala y con una sonrisa salió del Uchan's era necesario que tomara un poco de aire.

Entonces lo vio venir, Mousse totalmente distado, perdido en otro mundo, Ukyo sabía que se debía a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el sol ya se había ocultado y verlo en ese estado tan desgastado, le basto para acercarse a él.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No lo entiendo Ukyo, ¿Por qué me hizo todo esto?

—Porque es Shampoo, ella es capaz de hacerlo.

—No tenía por qué, yo nunca fui malo con ella.

—No te culpes, anda, entremos te daré algo para que comas. —Le tomo de la manga.

—No quiero. —Dijo serio.

—Tienes que comer algo, seguro no has probado bocado en todo el día.

—Déjame en paz... —Le dijo fríamente y se liberó brusco del agarre.

—No me hagas enojar, dije que entraras. —Ukyo apretó los dientes.

—¿¡Acaso no ves que no tengo humor para nada!? ¿¡Acaso no vez que solo soy un hombre estúpido que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que estuvo bajo un hechizo!? Que durante años... —Apretó los puños. —…Solo seguía el capricho de una niña inmadura que no descanso hasta obtener lo que necesitaba de Ranma, ¡De mí!

—Debes tranquilizarte, no ganaras nada en ese estado, lo que sea que hizo debes dejarlo en el pasado no puedes lamentarte por algo que no podías controlar.

—Debí sospechar cuando regrese a la aldea, pero no fui un estúpido.

—Mousse, no es bueno que digas eso, tú no eres estúpido.

—No encuentro otra palabra para describirme.

—Mousse ya no lo hagas.

—¿¡Que no entiendes!? Todo mi mundo se está derrumbando, y aun tengo que hablar con Akane. Solo soy un infeliz crédulo de Shampoo ¿¡Cómo no fui capaz de verlo!?

—¡QUIERES CALMARTE! Déjate ya de palabrerías, eso no resolverá nada, no puedes remediarlo, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tienes una nueva oportunidad? ¿Que aun tienes cosas que vivir?, ¿Que tienes que estar bien por…Akane?

—Akane, mi Akane… ella pronto dejara de ser mía.

—Si de verdad la amas debes de pelar por ella.

—No se puede pelear por un amor que no me tiene.

—Pero tú no lo sabes, ella…es…tu novia y mientras lo sea debes de luchas por conquistarla, no hay nada definitivo.

—Pero…no es tan fácil, ahora yo también estoy confundido con mis sentimientos.

—¡No me digas que estás enamorado nuevamente de Shampoo! ¡Porque ella no se lo merece!

—No, yo no siento nada por ella. —Frunció el ceño.

—Entonces no entiendo esa confusión, mejor ya dejemos de hablar y vamos a entrar y esta vez no es una invitación es una orden. —Le sonrió.

—Ukyo, eres una buena amiga. —Relajo la expresión molesta en su rostro.

—Tu también, eres todo un caballero.

Los dos entraron al local donde ya no había clientes esperando, los últimos que quedaban platicaban, y estaban a puto de terminar su comida, Ukyo sentó a Mousse en un banco cercano a la plancha y pidió la pala a su ayudante para preparar un "especial de carne y vegetales" Mousse lo devoro con singular gusto, Ukyo tenia razón el no había probado bocado y eso ademas de ser delicioso le sabia a gloria

—Gracias por todo Ukyo estuvo delicioso. —Dijo mientras terminaba el ultimo bocado de la cuarte ración.

—No agradezcas Mousse, es un poco tarde creo que es hora de que regreses al Dojo.

—No tengo muchas ganas de regresar, sé que tengo que hablar con Akane pero tengo miedo, de cómo reaccione creo que necesito un tiempo a solas.

—No puedes dejarla sola, Akane te necesita.

—Akane necesita a Mousse el amigo el incondicional y ahí estaré para ella, pero no puedo hacerlo en estas condiciones, estoy algo alterado todavía además sé que a quien ella espera es a Ranma.

—¿Por qué lo tomas de esa manera, tan, calmada? ¿Es acaso que Akane ya no te importa?

—Qué cosas dices, claro que me importa daría mi vida por ella, porque estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba, me ayudo me apoyo, fue mi pareja por 2 años y la ame demasiado.

—¿Amaste? Tu…tú, ¿Ya no la amas?

—No lo sé, es solo que mi corazón esa confundido, muy dentro está instalándose un nuevo sentimiento y eso me aterra.

—Entonces deja salir ese sentimiento.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que ya no sentías nada por Ranma? —Cambio el tema.

—Él se casó con Shampoo y se fue a vivir a China, se comunicaba conmigo para saber si no tenía noticias de Akane, solo de ella, fue doloroso pero supe que no podía tener ese sentimiento por siempre, porque no sería correspondido, busque algo que me hiciera feliz, y no había visto que lo tenía frente a mí, la cocina, ella me ayudaba a llenar ese vacío y lo logre, pude dejarlo atrás, ahora Ranma es un buen amigo, alguien en quien sé que puedo confiar.

—Entiendo, quizá deba buscar algo que también me llene, y quizá me pase como a ti, probablemente lo tenga frente a mi nariz.

—Eso es, no te preocupes, hoy puedes quedarte en mi departamento tengo una habitación libre y mañana puedes regresar con Akane.

—Te lo agradeceré, hoy no tengo el valor de hablar con ella.

—Sé que lo entenderá no te preocupes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó aun mareada.

—Kasumi…cómo pudiste. —Hablaba sola. —Tengo que reponerme rápido, no puedo estar en cama más tiempo, debo de que hablar con Mousse, tengo saber qué fue lo que a él le paso.

Con leves movimiento se levantó y fue hacia la bañera tomo un largo baño, el coraje que tenía hacia Shampoo era descomunal, en cuanto se encontrara con ella sin duda todo terminaría mal, esa mujer siempre entrometiéndose en su vida, no veía el momento de poder enfrentarla, la buscaría y terminaría con todo de una vez por todas.

Salió del baño y vestida con un conjunto deportivo gris bajo a la cocina, para encontrarse con Kasumi quien ya preparaba el desayuno.

—Akane, buenos días.

—Kasumi ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, Tofu tuvo que ir a una convención así que decidí pasar unos días con mi familia, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Amanecí mucho mejor, ¿Cómo no? con el sedante que me pusiste.

—Eso me alegra, por un momento creí verme en la necesidad de usar uno nuevamente. —Kasumi la observo con un deje burla.

—N…no, no ya no quiero estar dormida, mejor te ayudare a preparar el desayuno. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero ya está todo listo, solo ayúdame a llevarla.

Kasumi, Akane y Soun se encontraban desayunando y platicando sobre el estado de salud de la menor de las Tendo, ella les confirmo que se sentía bien que los recuerdos y el dolor de cabeza habían cesado.

—Papá, ¿Cómo es que descubrieron todo?

—Es una larga historia, Tofu fue de mucha ayuda pero quien hizo todo fue el maestro Happosai, el aprendió una técnica secreta he hizo todo e ritual para que regresaran a la normalidad.

—¿Y todo esto por nosotros?

—Sí, Genma y yo no nos tragamos el cuento de que Ranma de la nada se hubiera casado con Shampoo en un día, y que tú solo te hubieras ido de Nerima.

—Entiendo, creo que tengo que agradecerte.

—No, solo hice lo que cualquier padre por sus hijas. —Ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Mousse?, ¿No llego a dormir? —Pregunto un poco inquieta.

—No, confiemos en que este bien.

—Él es muy sensible debo hablar con él, la debe estar pasando mal.

—Es un chico fuerte sé que podrá salir de esta. —Le dijo Soun. —¿Akane te sientes bien? —Pregunto al ver a Akane un poco alterada

—Es solo que el imaginarme a Shampoo tramando algo como esto, hace que la sangre me hierva, pero mis pies no responden, aun me detiene el hecho de saber que les pondría en riesgo a ustedes, a Kasumi, Kotaro, a Nibiki o al pequeño Shun, no me lo perdonaría.

—Debes aun estar en estado de Shock. —Comento Kasumi. —Pero eso es normal, Akane debes entender que Shampoo no vale la pena, es una mujer que lejos de darte coraje debería de darte lastima.

—¿Lastima? ¿Cómo va a darme lastima alguien que destruyo mi vida?

—No la destruyo, tan solo mírate, eres fuerte, astuta, viajaste por Japón, conociste gente, lugares, hoy tienes un Dojo prospero, y conociste el amor.

Akane se tensó ante la última frase. Pues era cierto lo que Kasumi le decía pero eso no quitaba el daño que Shampoo hizo, porque también pensaba en lo que pudo ser si ella se hubiese quedado aquí con Ranma. Llamaron a la puerta y Kasumi se levantó para abrir.

Al regreso grande fue su sorpresa al saber de quien se trataba.

—Akane te busca Ryu Kumon. —Tras ella entro el joven.

—¿Ryu? ¡RYU! Que…¿Qué haces aquí? —Akane se asombró cuando lo vio entrar.

—Te dije que te buscaría. —Se sentó junto a ella

—Pero pensé que eso no pasaría. —Se alejó un poco del chico.

—Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo, dije que te encontraría y aquí estoy, me costó hacerlo, viaje por varios lados pero recordé Nerima y sin dudarlo vine hacia acá.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No entiendo ¿A qué has venido?

—He venido por ti, porque quiero estar junto a ti, aquella vez te dije que no me rendiría, y es por ti que hice este viaje, por que necesito probar nuevamente esos labios.

* * *

Soun un poco incomodo hizo señal a Kasumi para dejarlos solos y caminaron a la cocina.

—Esos muchachos de ahora no saben tener respeto frente a sus mayores.

—Déjalos papá Akane sabe lo que hace, ya no es una niña.

—No, ella ya debería estar casada y con hijos.

—No papá como dices los jóvenes de ahora son diferentes, deja que mi hermana decida cuando y con quien.

* * *

—No puedo aceptarte, yo…yo tengo novio, regrese con Mousse.

—¿Así que llegue tarde?. —Se acerco mas a ella. — En realidad eso no me molesta, importa lo que digas tú, que mas da si tienes novio, puedes terminar con él, y corresponderme, o es que, ¿Acaso lo amas tanto?

—Mi relación con Mousse no debe de interesarte, es mía y de el solamente. —Hablo un poco molesta.

—Esta vez no te libraras de mi, Akane debes entender que yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, y el beso que me diste ya cumplió caducidad.

—No entiendo que quieres decir. — Muy nerviosa retrocedió ante la cercanía de Ryu.

—Que para calmar estas ansias que tengo de ti necesitare por lo menos uno mas.

—No, no puedo hacerlo, puedes irte olvidando de eso.—Akane se levanto y salio hacia el estanque, dándole la espalda.

Ryu se acerco a ella rápido y le susurro cerca del oído—Sabes que no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. —La abrazo por la cintura.—Te conquistare Akane, tenlo por seguro, no descansare hasta que estés conmigo.

—Ryu yo…no, no debes, no puedo estar contigo.— Se soltó de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban.

—Extrañe esa cercanía tuya, ver el exquisito cuerpo que posees, y que no me has dejado probar nunca, eres perfecta.— Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—No sabes lo que dices, déjate ya de esas cosas y mejor vete.

—Tal vez podría secuestrarte y no lo podrías impedir, porque se que dentro de ti me deseas tanto como yo, porque lo que yo siento por ti va mas allá de todo y si tengo que pasar encima de ese chico ciego lo haré.

—¡No hables así de Mousse!

—Akane, querida mía. —De nuevo la abordo ella retrocedía y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una roca, el la acompaño al suelo y puso sus brazos a cada lado de Akane aprisionándola en el suelo, Ryu la distraía, aun tenia algo que le llamaba la atención que la ponía en jaque, atracción era la palabra correcta pero no cedería, no con el, soporto esas sensaciones durante el tiempo que vivió en la cabaña con Ryu, aunque no se comportaba como lo estaba haciendo. — Ahora no tienes escapatoria.— A milímetros de rosar sus labios ella lo aparto de un empujón.

—Es que no lo entiendes yo…

Ryu sonrió de medio lado, Akane era fuerte y ese empujón solo le provoco mas deseo. —Akane yo se que no te soy indiferente, lo noto cada que me acerco a ti, tarde o temprano seras mía.

—En este momento tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar, en desquitar todo esto que traigo dentro. —Dijo fríamente. — Y este sentimiento esta antes que tu, o cualquier intento de conquista, estoy con Mousse y no puedes hacer nada, yo no terminare con el por ti.

—Akane, si alguien te hizo algo...—Frunció el ceño.—...dímelo porque acabare con quien se haya atrevido a perturbarte. —Caminó, hacia ella molesto. —¿Fue a caso el imbécil de Ranma?

—¡No, no metas a Ranma en esto! El no tiene nada que ver.

—Lo defiendes con mucho coraje, quizá conquistarte me sea un solo un poco...mas interesante.

—Dices muchas tonterías, mejor vete.

—Me ire solo si aceptas salir conmigo, o si me dejas probar tus labios.

—No saldré contigo, tengo un novio a quien no le gustara que estés aquí, no te dejare "Probar mis labios" por nada del mundo.

En cuanto termino de decir esa frase Ryu estampo sus labios con los de Akane, ella abrió los ojos por completo y una fuerte cachetada llena de furia se coloco en la mejilla de Ryu.

—No lo vuelva hacer jamas. —Le dijo seria y lo dejo en el patio con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro sobándose la zona afectada.

* * *

—Akane hija no pensé que fueras tan popular entre los chicos.

—Papá…no digas esas cosas, él es solo un amigo. —Se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de su padre.—Pero en realidad él no me preocupa, tengo que encontrar a Mousse, además Shampoo también necesita que le haga una visita. —Furiosa se levanto estaba dispuesta a salir.

—Akane tiene que calmarte, sé que tienes todo el derecho de enojarte, lo que Shampoo hizo no tiene nombre pero ella no sospecha que hemos descubierto la verdad, deja que sea ella la que se delate.

—Es que no entiendes Kasumi, no es como si me pudiera quedar tan tranquila, Mousse , Ukyo Ranma, el tío Genma y yo, pasamos siete años engañados, con espíritus dentro de nosotros, manipulándonos a su antojo, si eso no es motivo suficiente para enfrentarla, entonces ¿Hasta dónde tiene que llegar para poder merecer una buena golpiza?

—Entiendo tu enojo, pero al menos espera a que regrese Ranma, veremos que soluciona, si Shampoo se entera que el que fue para arreglar su situación, quizá la pongamos bajo alerta y pueda hacernos daño.

—A ustedes ten por seguro que no dejare que los toque, jamás. —Dijo de manera fría.

—Hija, Kasumi tiene razón, espera a Ranma el traerá una solución.

—¿Qué solución? ¿A que fue Ranma a China?

—Eso no lo sabemos, pero te aseguro que regresara lo antes posible, y será para ponerla en su lugar por favor no desesperes.

Akane se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el suelo, lo pensó un poco pero nuevamente se levantó furiosa. —¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO ESPERARLO! ¡SHAMPOO ME LAS PAGARA AHORA MISMO!

—¡Akane espera! Espera solo un momento —Kasumi, corrió a la cocina y Akane hizo lo que Kasumi le pidió. —Antes de irte quiero darte algo, es un amuleto de buena suerte. —Kasumi saco una pequeña bolsa, Akane se acercó a ella en cuanto la iba a abrir, observo que el pequeño saco estaba vacío, el tomo desprevenido e inyecto otro somnífero en su cuello.

Akane cayó al suelo, antes de quedar profundamente dormida pudo ver a Kasumi y a su padre acercarse a ella.

—Bien echo Kasumi.

—Espero que Ranma no demore tanto.

—Yo también lo espero.

—Eso…es…trampa… —Alcanzo a decir Akane antes de dormir.

* * *

Shampoo tuvo un día agotador, no solo atender el local sino buscar algún tipo de Hechizo que le ayudara a recuperar a los espíritus que se liberaron de las botellas, Esa misma tarde Cologne había partido para buscar más dosis de incienso "implantador de recuerdos", solo para prevenir. En cuanto recuperara los espíritus, no tendría que preocuparse más, tendría a todos en la palma de su mano, sin embargo, otra parte de ella creí que ya la habían descubierto, que los espíritus habían regresado a sus cuerpos, aunque eso sería imposible pues los demonio ya estarían tras ella, y eso le preocupaba, le daba miedo el solo pensar que alguno de esos demonios estuviera tras su persona, pero por sobre todo le temía a Kasha.

Cerro el local pues ya era de noche, antes de salir observo todo oscuro, sintió una presencia en el lugar, miro a todos lados tratando de ubicarla, no era nadie conocido, o al menos eso creía, solo quería salir pronto de ahí.

—¿¡Quién ser!? —No obtuvo respuesta.

Shampoo de nuevo observo por todo el lugar la presencia parecía seguir ahí.

—¿¡Qué querer!? —Nuevamente el silencio reino en el lugar, Shampoo sacudió la cabeza, quizá todo era imaginación suya, se abrigo bien pues el frio arreciaba, salto de techo en techo con delirio de persecución, sentía que alguien la seguía que en cualquier momento la atacarían.

Viajo sin mirar atrás lo más rápido que pudo, llego hasta su casa, abrió a puerta y se encerró en su habitación, se subió a la cama y abrazo sus rodillas, permaneció atenta a todos los sonidos de su alrededor, ella pensaba que se debía a la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, y debido a eso tampoco quería dormir, su cuerpo temblaba eso no era normal en ella, en la guerrera amazona capaz de enfrenta a todos, y luchar contra todos, Shampoo era la mejor, ella y solo ella, aunque en ese momento solo pareciera un gato asustado…

* * *

Ranma esperaba ansioso, caminaba impaciente por toda la casa de la madre de Mousse, Ya había realizado técnicas de relajación junto con todas las Katas que se sabía, había ordenado el comedor y se había comido lo que la madre de Mousse amable le preparo, ya habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que platico con ella, pues convocara a una asamblea no era tan fácil tenían días y horarios específicos para hacerlo, y ante alguna emergencia se tenía que esperar a que todas se reunieran, pero solo en caso de una real emergencia.

Tenía los nervios de punta, no tenía ningún testigo ahí, ni pruebas, nada solo su palabra y esperaba que fuera suficiente, pues ante una matriarca no se debe mentir, eso sería completamente repudiado, una cosa era engañar a un aldeano pero a una superior de alta categoría como las mujeres que formaban parte de la asamblea no sería perdonado.

La posibilidad estaba latente, tenía el 50% de posibilidad de que le tomaran en cuenta y la otra mitad de que no le creyeran una sola palabra y además lo castigarían, y si eso ocurrían no podría abandonar la aldea por mucho que lo deseara, le haría saber todo a Shampoo y en pocas palabras definitivamente todo se arruinaría.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo que Ranma se sobresaltara y su corazón casi se desbocara ante la incertidumbre, la señora Liming tenía el rostro serio, y eso no le gustaba a Ranma.

—Señora, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Le creyeron?

—Ranma, necesito que me digas exactamente que hechizo fue el que uso contigo, con mi hijo y con tus amigos. —El rostro dela mujer se endureció.

—Según investigo el Dr. Tofu, un incienso que crea recuerdo en la mente de las personas.

—Y dices que al momento de purificarlos, ¿Espíritus salieron de sus cuerpos?

—No eran espíritus, eran demonios.

—Ellas necesitan más que eso para que tu verdad sea creída por ellas.

—Pero no tengo más, las pruebas están en Nerima El maestro Hapossai y mis padres fueron testigos.

—Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa.

—¿Necesita que traiga a todos hasta acá?

—No, se me ha otorgado el permiso total para investigar este problema, las amazonas de más alto rango se han indignado ante tu acusación no lo quieren creer,

—¿Eso quiere decir que quedare como un mentiroso?

—No del todo, eso al principio fue un problema pues es difícil creer en alguien que no es originario de la aldea, tú lo sabe, pero he logrado sembrar la duda pues al mencionar que mi hijo estuvo involucrado, no quedó más remedio, la mitad de ella apoyo tu verdad y la otra mitad esta de lado de Shampoo, pero mi voto fue decisivo tenemos que investigar y me otorgaron el cargo mayor para actuar de acuerdo a mi criterio, y necesito resolver esto lo antes posible, nadie de la otra mitad debe prevenir a Shampoo.

—¿Qué sugiere que hagamos? Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que usted me diga.

—Lo primero que harás es contarme nuevamente todo, no se te debe de escapar ningún detalle

—Lo haré rápido pues tengo que Regresar a Nerima no puedo dejar a mis padres a merced de Shampoo.

—No lo harás todo me lo contaras en el camino, en este momento partimos a Japón…

* * *

Shampoo esta recostada apenas si pudo dormir, el crujir de la puerta se escucho, alguien había entrado a su casa, rápido se levanto y camino sigilosa cuidando de no hacer ruido, se escuchaba alboroto en la cocina frascos de vidrio chocando entre ellos olor a hierbas, cuando encendió la luz, observo su abuela haciendo un brebaje y con el incienso en las manos.

—¡Shampoo! Tenemos problemas, debes ayudarme.

—¿Que es lo que pasa? —Pregunto en su lengua natal.

—Alguien en la aldea viene hacia acá, me dicen que una guerrera de primera categoría, hizo una acusación en nuestra contra ¿Entiendes?

—¿¡C...como paso!?

—No lo se, pero nos han descubierto.

—¿Que es lo que haremos?, ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

—No, tengo un mejor plan, traje el incienso y con eso bastara.

—Entiendo, tendremos que usarlo con alguien de alto rango pero sera peligroso.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho lo crees peligroso?

—Supongo que no tenemos salida, yo me encargare de hacerlo abuela, cuando regrese a la aldea solo hablara cosas buenas de nostras y no volverán a sospechar de nosotras, ¿A quien enviaron de la aldea?

—A Liming.

Shampoo abrió los ojos por completo. —La...la...la madre de Mousse. —Trago saliva.

—Ahora sabes con quien usaremos ese incienso...

* * *

**Notas de autor**:Hola chicos y chicas, No creo que haya mucho que decir a excepción de algo que se me olvido comentar en capítulos anteriores y es que la galleta de la suerte que Shampoo se encuentra y hace referencia al numero 4 es por que ese es un numero de mala suerte en la cultura china, y creo que es todo que la pase bien! Entonces chicos pasemos a sus reviews.

**Adrctic**: Hola! me encuentro super supermega bien! me alegra que tu también! Lo de tu abuelita jeje te cuento que la mía también era así, yo ya tengo a ninguna en este plano, pero tu si tienes esa suerte, ¡Disfrútala! Pasando a otro tema (Los reviews) No te preocupes, entiendo que no soy ni la única, ni la mejor yo no tengo nada en contra de Sav21... al contrario agradezco cada vez que se tomo tiempo en escribirme (aunque creo que ya no lo hará) quizá no lo hizo con mala intención, y mis amigos solo me defendieron (soy afortunada) a mi no me quedo claro lo que intento decirme y me sonó mas a agresión, sin embargo no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero dejemos el tema y sigamos con esa similitud que tienes conmigo, cuando leo en el bus varias veces me paso que la gente se me quedaba viendo como diciendo "esta loca se ríe sola" es gracioso!

En cuanto a la Cultura Japonesa, es extensa, algo confusa y hermosa, muy hermosa, después de mi cultura (Mexicana) es la que mas me llama la atención. Con Ranma y Akane no comas ansias, Ranma se fue a China para desenmascara a Shampoo, espero que en este capitulo quede claro y se ve a un poco lo que se asoma por ahí entre la otra pareja, y Dudo mucho que Shampoo recapacite, ya veremos cual sera el movimiento de esta chica. Esta vez Ryoga no hizo aparición, pero no ha abandonado la historia :) Por ultimo gracias por ese mega abrazo y beso! Yo te mando uno del tamaño de la pirámide de Cholula! Que estés muy bien y nos leemos pronto!

**Maggy P-Chan**: Ya he podido contestarte vía MP, aun así te agradezco por el review y la recomendación de la app, siempre he leído desde el navegador, aun hay un par de detalles, pero es perfecta para leer, es mas cómodo, me gustó. Te mando un fuerte fuerte abrazo!

**David. guerrero .cr**: Hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, te he contestado vía MP, y por supuesto quede maravillada con lo que me has dicho, nuevamente muchas gracias, muchos saludos para ti! :).

**Patohf**: Hey! Ya lo sabes, si tienes algún tipo de don, no lo malgastes jaja, como podrás ver en este capitulo no esperaran a que muera, pobre Shampoo. Gracias por el Review Pathof, te leo pronto!

**Lunabsc**: Hola luna he respondido tu review vía MP. Esos dos tuvieron su momento leve pero significativo, lo suficiente para sembrar la duda y hasta se atonto un poco con eso de los recuerdos, afortunada mente ya esta bien jeje, te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero esta cap. se a de tu agrado. ;)

**cari umi**i: Hola muchas gracias por tu review y por supuesto por tus palabras, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado un gran abrazo para ti, ¡Saludos!

**RodoxD10**: Hi! has acertado en algo, vienen momentos divertido con AKane en el medio, y Happosai bueno no podía quitarle su esencia a ese viejito pervertido jaja, mil gracias por tu review! Nos leemos pronto ¡Saludos!

**Sosa**: hola! Espero que tu también estés muy bien! y te cuento que viene un poco de tranquilidad antes del el golpe final, como dice una canción, "Todo es tan tranquilo, que el silencio anuncia el ruido, de la calma que antecede al huracán" Reconoces la canción? Es un honor que me consideres tu escritora favorita, :D te lo agradezco mucho un besote para ti! Nos leemos pronto!

**Janny5**: Querida cada semana lo digo y hoy lo vuelvo a repetir, es un placer platicar contigo, y recibir tus reviews, mil gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras hacia una servidora, y la contestación dedicación y todo lo que hago para ustedes es solo una pequeña retribución, en comparación de lo que ustedes hacen por mi. Espero te encuentres muy bien y nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Un beso!

**Nancyricoleon**: Nancy querida Nancy, mil disculpas no pude contestar antes te envié MP, muchas, muchas gracias por seguirme te leo pronto ¡Un besote!

**Akane Redfox**: Hey, sabes que este capitulo estaría incompleto si no me hubieses ayudado, mi querida y preciosa beta, agradecida muy, muy agradecida, por estos dias estuve con lo de la palabra "Patidifuso" ja ja y encontré el sinónimo "Patitieso" ninguna me gusto! Cariño mio como cada semana agradezco la confianza y sinceridad en todas las ocasiones en las que hablamos! Extrañe al conversación de Skype :/ ya sera la prox semana. Nos leemos en Whats! Te super amo!

**PFernando**: Terminando de subir el cap iré directo a contestar tu review, sabes que no fue mi intención no contestar, pero se que me comprendes, siempre lo haces, gracias querido amigo, por tanto y tanto que me has brindado, se que un "Gracias" no alcanza para agradecer, amigo mio nos leemos en FB!

Gracias a todos ustedes que me han dado follow, como autor favorito, a la historia, gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, y por supuesto a ustedes **lectores Anónimos**, que se toman un momento para leerme, mi agradecimiento porque se, les robo un poco de su valioso tiempo. ¡Un enorme saludo para todos ustedes! **¡GRACIAS!**

**Entonces pues, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo... **


	16. El as bajo la manga

¡Hola! Gente de Fanfiction, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y como dicen en mi pueblo "Tarde pero sin sueño" Espero que este teniendo un gran día ¡Saludos!

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que mencionare no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 16:** El as bajo la manga.**

CAPITULO 16

Habían pasado dos días, desde que Ranma se fue, ella estuvo un día completo inconsciente gracias a Kasumi, de solo recordarlo se le erizaba la piel, su dulce hermana fue capaz fácilmente de controlarla.

Aun en la cama pensaba detenidamente lo sucedido, para ese momento el coraje que tenía hacia Shampoo tuvo que enterrarlo en el fondo de su cabeza, estaba en una parte de su cerebro intacto, intenso, no deseaba nada más que su revancha, le dio la razón a Kasumi, esperaría a que Ranma regresara, no sabía por qué tenía que hacer algo como eso, todo era tan fácil como, solo salir ir al Neko-hanten y enfrentarla, pero un presentimiento no la dejo.

Paso la mañana entrenando con el pequeño Kotaro después de tanto alboroto, compartió tiempo con él, era un niño muy despierto, sabia muchas katas y las hacía de manera perfecta, muy pocos errores, se dio cuenta que el podría ser el siguiente heredero del estilo libre Tendo, sonrió al pensar que no habría de que preocuparse por que siguiera la tradición, también esta Shun que era muy inquieto, traía a Nabiki y a Ryoga vueltos locos, siempre vigilándolo, la última vez que se descuidaron el pequeño llego hasta la azotea del Dojo, aun trata de explicarse cómo fue que llego ahí.

Akane estaba consciente del peligro que implicaba el hecho de que Shampoo se enterara que eran "libres" de sus hechizos, y tenía miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, por un momento se arrepintió de regresar, quizá estaría entrenando nuevamente por todo Japón, pero etaria lo suficiente lejos, y su familia no estaría en riesgo. No le importaba lo que le sucediera a ella, Shampoo podía destrozarla si quería, pero no a los suyos.

Después de un duro entrenamiento con su hoz, más arduo de lo normal, se relajó en la bañera por largo rato, aun le era increíble lo que Nabiki le contó, el demonio y todo lo que escuchaba en su cabeza, nunca creyó que la maldad de Shampoo llegara tan lejos.

De tan relajada que estaba dentro de la tina, vinieron a su mente pensamientos que no deberían de llegar, al menos no en ese momento, no por la situación en la que estaba, no era momento de pensar en amor, pero le era imposible dejar de lado la encrucijada en la que estaba, no podía olvidar ese beso de Ranma y de inmediato poso sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando, soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Un toquido en la puerta la asusto no podían verla con esa cara de tonta, por lo que rápido la quito.

— ¡Akane, la comida que pedimos está aquí! —Dijo su hermana que le gritaba desde la puerta.

—Gracias Nabiki, estaré aquí un poco más y en seguida bajo.

—No demores tanto, o se enfriara.

—No tengo mucha hambre de todos modos.

—Tienes que comer, y eso no está en discusión.

—Está bien. —Dijo torciendo la boca.

—Así me gusta, te veo abajo.

Otro largo suspiro y esta vez fue por Mousse, no sabía de él y le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara, aunque lo más probables que al igual que ella se encuentre tan contrariado con todo lo que paso, que quizá estaría por ahí meditando un poco, quizá o tan furioso que decidió alejarse unos días para no cometer alguna locura.

Regreso a sus pensamientos románticos, lo retraso lo más que pudo pero fue inevitable el no pensar en su relación con él, desde que llego a Nerima puso sus sentimiento en jaque, lo había extrañado pero, ahora que estaban juntos nuevamente, no tenían esa chispa que antes los motivaba, y cuando las salidas nocturnas aumentaron, no sentía nada, no le preocupaba donde iba, no tenía celos como antes, ni había las locuras que se les ocurrían mientras viajaban, pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo, además no había tenido intimidad con él, pero creía que no era el momento, no se sentía cómoda, de algo estaba segura lo quería y mucho pero eso nada tenía que ver con amor.

Después y por último estaba Ryu, ese hombre le provocaba algo extraño, quizá la forma en que la trataba de conquistar le hacía sentir deseada, pero no le convencía del todo, ni siquiera se imaginaba en una relación con él, era guapo y seductor, pero ella no era del tipo de mujeres que se dejara llevar por superficialidades como esas, sin embargo la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

Salió de su estupor y de la bañera, seco su cabellera y se vistió con un sencillo pantalón corto y un blusón amarillo. Bajo para comer, y entonces vio a Mousse, con la mirada perdida, triste un tanto cabizbajo. Akane intuyo que algo no estaba bien, la invito a sentarse a su lado con mirada melancólica. Soun y Nabiki entendieron y salieron del lugar.

—Mousse…

—Akane…

—Todo esto ha sido…muy extraño. —Dijo Akane con ojos acuosos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí, pensando cómo hablar contigo.

—Es increíble y confuso todo lo que paso, y ahora tengo muchas dudas.

—Yo no las tengo.

—No sé si lo que paso entre nosotros…—Mousse puso un dedo en sus labios.

—No, no te atrevas a decir que fue obra de Shampoo, o de ese incienso o lo que sea que nos poseyó.Porque el amor que yo sentí fue lo mejor que pude sentir en mucho tiempo.

Akane sonrió, Mousse se levantó ofreció su mano a Akane para ayudarle a levantarse, cuando estuvo a su altura él, beso sus manos.

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento, todo lo que pasamos fue maravilloso. —Sonrió entre traicioneras lágrimas.

—Akane, mírame. —Levanto su mentón. —No tuvo nada que ver con eso, nosotros nos enamoras porque así debía ser, ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, creo que puedo entenderlo. —Se dieron un tierno beso.

Mousse la apretó con fuerza y coloco su barbilla en la cabeza de Akane pues su altura era considerable al lado de ella. Akane se aferró al abrazo y no se resistió lloro por largo rato, entre maldiciones y palabras altisonantes, con las cuales quitaban un poco de toda esa carga emocional que tenía. Y por fin después de un rato se calmó.

—Mousse, cuéntame que es lo que tú recordaste.

Mousse sabía que tenía que decírselo, no podría estar tranquilo hasta que ella supiera todo lo que su cerebro recordó.

—Te lo contare, veras…

Estuvo a punto de decirlo cuando la puerta se abrió apareció Ranma que no pudo evitar sus celos al ver a Akane cerca de Mousse una mirada inquisidora se posó sobre los ojos verdes de Mousse, que respondió de igual forma, pero abriéndose paso tras él, llego Liming la madre de Mousse, este feliz corrió al encuentro para brindarle un abrazo, que el también necesitaba.

Mientras Mousse y su madre tenían su emotivo encuentro Ranma se acercó a Akane le fue imposible no observar esos ojos hinchados y rojos, signo de haber llorado y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor Gracias. —Le sonrió.

Ranma acaricio su mejilla. —Siento hacerte pasar por todo esto.

—Supongo que es mejor a que nunca nos diéramos cuenta.

—No tarde tanto esta vez. —Le sonrió con nostalgia.

—Dos días no es nada, si lo comparas con el tiempo que estuvimos lejos de Nerima.

—Tienes Razón, y quizá no creas todo lo que hizo Shampoo pero es verdad.

—Puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ella, pero esto es pasarse del límite. —Apretó los dientes.

—Espero que todo quede solucionado hoy mismo.

—¿Para que fuiste a China?

—La madre de Mousse viene a comprobar lo que Shampoo nos hizo, y… si tengo suerte, podre deshacer mi matrimonio con ella.

—Vaya, no sabía que se podía hacer eso, pero te deseo lo mejor.

—Akane, si yo, bueno…—Rascaba su nuca nervioso. —…logro salir de mi compromiso con Shampoo…

—Ranma, es complicado cuando yo tengo un compromiso.

—Pero, si no lo tuvieras, si yo no tuviera un compromiso y tú tampoco, crees que abría la posibilidad de…que tú y yo.

—Me estás diciendo que quieres algo conmigo, después de que te no confiaste en mí, no quisiste hablarme el día que fui a buscarte, después de que te casaste al siguiente día de té "Traicione" —Le dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé pero estas olvidando algo. —Le dijo en la misma forma.

—Ya se, sé que no éramos conscientes de lo hacíamos. —Suspiro hondo.—No podemos regresar siete años.

—No, en eso tienes razón, pero tenemos toda una vida.

Akane sonrió ante el comentario. —Sigues siendo terco.

—Y tú te sigues resistiendo al gran Ranma Saotome.

—Si te hubieras atrevido cuando teníamos dieciséis.

—Akane, era tímido y tú los has dicho, teníamos dieciséis, en ese entonces hasta mirarte me ponía nervioso, además no eras tan bonita como ahora. —Le enseño la lengua.

—Eres un idiota, ¿Sabes? Eso tampoco se te ha quitado.

—Pero lo logre. —Sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Que lograste?

—Causar en ti los mismos gestos de cuando éramos niños

—Eres imposible, y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, aun no cantes victoria.

—Por esta vez te daré la razón. —Endureció su rostro. —Tengo que librare de ella primero.

Ambos se observaron y sus miradas se tornaron frías, regresaron su vista al encuentro de Mousse y su madre, él se veía muy entusiasmado con su llegada, no dejaban de hablar, a Akane le enternecía la manera en que Liming trataba a Mousse, a ella le hacía falta cariño maternal, y la única que le brindaba esa confianza era su tía Nodoka.

Todos estaban entretenidos cada uno en sus asuntos hasta que el maestro Happosai hizo su arribo, venia alegre silbando una canción después de dejar a media ciudad sin ropa íntima.

—¡Hola muchachos! ¡Que gusto verlos! —Dijo alegre el anciano.

—Maestro no lo habíamos visto, tenemos tanto que Agradecerle.

—No te preocupes Akanita, lo hice con gusto, además no me parecía justo que todos ustedes estuvieran bajo las órdenes de Cologne y su bisnieta. —Haossai se abalanzo contra Akane y se iba a colgar de su pecho pero Ranma lo tomo en el aire y lo estampo contra el suelo.

—No se quiera pasar de listo.

—Pero Akane dijo que me tenía tanto que agradecerme yo solo me quería cobrar. —dijo entre llanto exagerado.

—Maestro Happosai, tengo que presentarle a mi madre ella es Liming, y es una guerrera amazona.

—Pero que hermosa señora, es un placer para mi conocerle, y ¿Que le llevo a salir de su aldea?

—Traigo órdenes estrictas de investigar a Shampoo, y usted será de gran ayuda.

—Con gusto te ayudare Pero en cuanto la vean ellas sabrán que las están investigando y pueden ser peligrosas

—No se preocupe maestro yo puedo contra esas dos mujeres.

—Pero no son cualquier mujer, son amazonas.

—Yo también lo soy y al igual que ella también tengo trucos bajo la manga. Y usted es uno de ellos. ¿Le parece si hablamos en privado?

—Sígame por favor. —Tiempo después, Happosai y la madre de Mousse salieron del Dojo.

Entre cotilleo y llegadas inesperadas todos cenaron en el hogar de los Tendo el día siguiente seria definitivo para enfrentarlas, todos estaban perdidos en sus conversaciones, Mousse con su madre y la alegría que le daba conocer a la mujer de la que su hijo dijo estar enamorado y a la cual dejo tiempo a otras.

—Akane, hija ¡Que gusto conocerte!

—El pacer es mía señora Liming. —Dijo Akane con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

—Eres fuerte, y, tu arma…veo que escogiste una muy peculiar. —Señalo su cintura donde reposaba su hoz. —¿Por qué elegir un arma como esa, cuando pudiste escoger una katana o dagas sai?

—Siempre me llamo la atención y alguna vez vi pelear a Mousse con un kusarigama, me quede fascinada con el arma, el estilo libre Tendo no las usa, solo se domina la energía golpes y técnicas, pero si iba a viajar por Japón pensé que no me vendría mal saber usar un arma para defenderme. Tenía un martillo pero lo cambie por mi hoz.

—Puedo ver en ti a una valiente mujer, además eres preciosa Akane, ahora veo por qué mi Mousse se enamoró de ti.

—Gracias señora, usted también es muy bonita. —Dijo un poco tímida.

—Este rato de platica contigo me ha servido para darme cuenta que eres una buena mujer y si algún día te casas con mi hijo, yo haré lo posible para que puedas venir a vivir a la aldea, podrías convertirte en una guerrera amazona.

Akane se sonrojo fuertemente nunca le había pasado por la cabeza casarse con Mousse.

Ranma al escuchar la palabra casamiento oculto muy bien su enojo tras una taza humeante de café que apretó con fuerza de la agarradera, observando a Akane que no hizo más que disimular la mirada, Mousse se percató del gesto y sonrió un poco agito la cabeza y abrazo a su madre por los hombros.

—Mamá, no es momento para hablar de esas cosas ¿Por qué no vas a Dormir?

—Está bien, lo hare, el viaje y la plática con el maestro Happosai me dejo agotada. —La mujer bostezo.

Mouuse la llevo hasta la antigua habitación de Kasumi que estaba intacta, Nabiki junto con Ryoga se retiraron a su casa, precavidos condujeron hasta estar seguros de que nadie los siguiera y que nadie sospechara de la llegada la madre del chico pato.

Ranma y Mousse con cara de pocos amigos compartieron la misma habitación la que antiguamente le perteneció al artista marcial, en un futon cada uno, Mousse de inmediato se durmió, al parecer como todos, había tenido un largo día,

Ranma vio que Mousse estaba profundamente dormido pudo escuchar sus ronquidos y una idea asalto su cabeza, no perdería la oportunidad de recordar viejos tiempo y de entrar nuevamente por esa ventana solo para verla dormir.

* * *

Akane estaba a punto de entrar a la cama apago la luz y estaba lista para dormir, cuando tocaron a la ventana. De inmediato una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, al pensar que quizá sería Ranma corrió las persiana y dejo entrar al individuo. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando encendió la luz.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿No se nota? Vengo saludar a mi futura Mujer.

—No me hagas reír, sabes que no pasara.

—No me rendiré tan fácil te lo dije una vez. —Se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura. Akane de inmediato se zafó del brazo de Ryu.

—Tienes que irte, no consentiré que estés en mi dormitorio.

—Pero tú fuiste la que abrió la ventana. —Se acercó de manera peligrosa.

—Si pero yo pensé que era alguien más. —Ella retrocedió.

—¿Te refieres a tu noviecito Mousse? —Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, dejándola botada en el suelo. Akane trago saliva ante el panorama que tenía en frente, retrocedió pero Ryu seguía avanzando, se quitó también la camiseta dejando expuesto su torso perfectamente trabajado. —Yo puedo hacer que te sientes mucho mejor que con Mousse, la observaba con mirada felina.

—No, Ryu aléjate, te lo estoy advirtiendo. —Dijo molesta

—Akane tu mirada me dice que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. — Akane no tuvo donde mas retroceder que do sentada sobre su cama, Ryu la acorralo, la tenía donde quería, apresada entre la cama y sus brazos. El desabotono su pantalón, La chica apretó fuerte los ojos la paciencia se le había terminado sacaría su arma y pelearía.

—Sera mejor que mantengas a tu "amiguito" dentro de tus pantalones. — Una gélida voz se escuchó desde la ventana. —Ranma observaba furioso la escena, vio la forma en que Ryu se le insinuaba a Akane.

—Vaya, miren quien llego, Ranma Saotome. —Dijo Ryu burlón mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Ranma…—Akane susurro.

—Es mejor que recojas tus cosas y salgas de aquí. —Tenía los puños apretados y una mirada de odio que podría matar a cualquiera.

—Oblígame. —Lo encaro con las cejas fruncidas.

Un puñetazo se hundió en la mandíbula de Ryu, el golpe lo hizo caer al suelo.

—Aun golpeas como niña. —Se tocaba asegurándose de que no se dislocara.

Akane se levantó de la cama y camino hasta ellos no podía dejar que hicieran un escándalo.

—¡Ranma, detente!

—Estoy seguro que no querías…no con él. —Dijo Ranma.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! —Ryu se levantó de golpe

—¡Me importa!, ¡Si te atreves a poner un solo dedo encima!, ¡Si te atreves a tocarla!, ¡Hare que te arrepientas cada día de tu vida!—Ranma estaba furioso.

—Ranma, cálmate. —Akane se acercó a él para tratar de contenerlo.

—¡VETE! —Grito Ranma a Ryu, mientras sujetaba una de las manos Akane.

—Esto no se quedara así Ranma.

Ryu tomo su ropa y lento se vestía, abotonaba su camisa, mientras Ranma trataba de contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él, sostener la mano de Akane ayudaba, estaba un poco áspera, pensó que se debería al entrenamiento, no dejo de acariciarla hasta que Ryu estuvo por salir del lugar.

—Te veo en otra ocasión Akane, la próxima vez nadie nos interrumpirá.

—Ryu, no habrá próxima vez.

—Eso no lo decides tú.

Se retiró del lugar, Ranma soltó la mano delicadamente la de Akane y camino con ella hasta la orilla de la cama.

—Siento haber hecho este espectáculo, ¿Estas bien?

—Mejor que nunca. —Esbozo una sonrisa.

—Me alegra, yo también me voy, descansa.

—Ranma, si hubieras tardado un poco más, probablemente estaría retorciéndose de dolor, estaba a punto de empezar una pelea.

—Me alegra entonces que no te ensuciaras las manos. —Le dijo desde la entrada de la ventana. Y después de pronunciar esas palabras salió.

Esa noche Ranma no regreso a su cómodo futon, se quedó velando el sueño de Akane desde el tejado, alerta de que a Ryu no se le ocurriera regresar.

—

A altas horas de la noche en la casa de Shampoo, ella y su abuela estaba terminando lo que empezaron horas antes, donde hierbas, combinaciones y olores de todo tipo eran protagonistas en esa habitación. Ese día por la tarde hicieron la prueba con un pobre hombre que pasaba cerca del lugar, Shampoo lo atrajo hasta su casa, le dieron un brebaje diferente sonde no tienes que invocar demonios para controlar los movimientos de las personas,

—Aun no surte el efecto que necesitamos, Shampoo consigue estos ingredientes. —Le extendió un pequeño papel.

Shampoo solo asintió, dejando al hombre atado a una silla, no era la reacción que esperaban pues el hombre seguía medio consiente de lo que le estaban haciendo, y eso no debería suceder, el debería obedecer todas y cada una de las ordenes de Shampoo.

La noche para ella llego, Shampoo no tenía noticias de Ranma pero solo habían pasado dos días y eso significa que estaría muy lejos de regresar a Nerima, Busco de tienda en tienda los ingredientes que su bisabuela le pidió, siempre pensando en ¿Quien fue capaz de traicionarla? De hablar de mas, pues nadie tenía conocimiento de lo que uso, pensó en los demonios, esa era una gran posibilidad, pero un demonio no trataría algo así de manera civilizada, ellos atacarían buscarían venganza.

Por la tarde regreso con el cansancio marcado en el rostro, las ojera se notaban, la pesadilla de los días anteriores no le dejaban dormir el recordar su reflejo en el espejo le hacía mantenerse despierta. A cuestas entrego todo a su abuela y comenzó, Cologne le arrebato los ingredientes de manera desesperada, los comenzó a mezclar lo hacía de manera rápida, todo calculado, medidas exactas, no podían perder tiempo, la matriarca llegaría en días próximos tenían calculado que llegara entre dos y diez días dependiendo del trasporte que pudiera pagar.

—Es todo Shampoo, ahora tenemos que esperar a que haga efecto. —Le dio el brebaje al hombre este comenzó a agitase estar atado de pies y manos hacia que el movimiento se hiciera más violento, la silla se cayó y el hombre quedo desmayado.

Shampoo le dijo una serie de órdenes mientras estaba inconsciente, después lo despertó con una cubeta de agua fría, el hombre asustado despertó,

—¿D…dónde estoy? —El hombre petrificado pregunto. —¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? Yo… tengo familia déjenme ir no he hecho nada malo. —Desesperado trataba de zafarse de las cuerdas que lo amarraban pero fue inútil con un golpe Cologne lo dejo inconsciente.

Se dieron cuenta que no resulto, el brebaje no estaba funcionando.

—Al parecer tendremos que usar solamente el incienso, es poco el que tenemos, así que no debemos desaprovecharlo. —Le dijo a Shampoo en su idioma mandarín.

—Cada vez es más difícil conseguirlo abuela pero con este es suficiente para Liming, ella tiene que irse sin ninguna sospecha de nosotras.

—Estamos jugando con fuego.

—No arriesgare o que he logrado.

—Shampoo, si nos llegan a descubrir sabes lo que nos espera.

—No tengo miedo, el exilio no me asusta hemos vivido lejos de la aldea y no tiene nada de malo.

—¡Estúpida niña! No solo es el destierro de la aldea, es el honor de nuestra familia, las generaciones que nos anteceden quedaran desprestigiadas, todo por una tontería como la que hiciste.

—No dejare que eso suceda, será la última vez que usemos este método, el honor de nuestra familia quedara intacto y me regresare a la aldea con Ranma.

—¿Estas segura? Tendrás que dejar que Mousse sea feliz.

—Para ser honesta, no lo haré, veré la forma de llevarlo con nosotras.

—Sigues con eso, entonces dale su libertad a Ranma, has que peleen por ti, y te quedas con el vencedor, tu no amas a Ranma.

—No, pero es mi esposo y es más fuerte que Mousse, además no dejare que Akane Tendo este cerca de él.

—A estas alturas no logro comprenderte aun, no puedes tener a dos hombres ¿Dónde quedo la _honorable_ Shampoo? La guerrera que yo crié.

—De ella no hay nada deberías haberte dado cuenta que esto se complicó desde hace muchos años, el amor que sentía por Ranma me acabo, me despedazo, saber que a pesar de ser una amazona, el no volteaba si quiera a mirarme solo hacían que mi obsesión creciera, y deseara tenerlo solo para mí y lo logre bisabuela, lo logre.

De pronto como si algo hubiera recordado Cologne salto en su bastón y fue hasta la alacena, extrajo una extraña hierba y la añadió al brebaje. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y giró para ver a Shampoo.

—¿Esta lista? —Pregunto Shampoo.

—Estoy segura. —Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Probaron nuevamente la bebida en el hombre, después de beber aquella horrible combinación que dejaba una textura pastosa, quedo con la mirada perdida el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, Shampoo le dio indicaciones, lentamente lo desamarro y el hombre comenzó a hacer el aseo de la casa, era un autómata, a merced de Shampoo.

Ambas observaban al hombre, complacidas, y una mueca siniestra en el rostro de Shampoo confirmo que no estaba derrotada y daría su primer golpe.

* * *

Al siguiente día muy temprano, Ranma y Mousse conversaban en la cocina, cada uno lavaba y picaba vegetales dedicándose de vez en cuando miradas llenas de coraje.

—Solo hasta que esto se aclare, y no se te olvide que ella sigue siendo mi novia. —Vertió los vegetales en agua hirviendo.

—Por ella es que estoy haciendo todo esto, y se perfecto que es tu novia. — Tenia las cejas fruncidas mientras también picaba vegetales perfectamente.

—Ranma, tengo que preguntarte algo. —Paro por completo su labor.

—Habla.

—¿Cómo hiciste para superar tu perdida?

—Eso no se supera, solo aprendes a vivir con el "hubiera" me costó mucho trabajo entender que eso paso porque así tenía que ser, pero aun sabiéndolo la culpabilidad de no estar con Shampoo en esos momentos me sigue persiguiendo.

—¿Después de todo lo que te hizo te sigues sintiendo culpable?

—Lo que hizo no tiene nombre, pero, era mi hijo, y él no tenía culpa.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

—Solo curiosidad. —Bajo la mirada.

—Hay que darnos prisa o el desayuno no estará listo para cuando tu madre y Akane despierten.

El desayuno paso tranquilo y aunque la tensión estaba presente en varios sentidos, pues no solo la ansiedad que tenía Ranma por que la madre de Mousse hablara con Shampoo, porque su libertad se vislumbraba un poco más cerca, mientras Mousse y su confusión interna, buscaba el momento para hablar con Akane de manera urgente pero de momento quedaría pausado, en realidad Mousse sabía que todo eso de aplazar su enfrentamiento con Shampoo Akane lo hacía por su familia, pero principalmente creía que lo hacía por Ranma, en momentos pensaba en las palabras de Ukyo y entonces su cabeza era un auténtico torbellino.

Nodoka veía seria la escena de la gente sentada, Akane platicando y fingiendo una sonrisa a la madre de su novio, Ranma con la quijada tensa comiendo de mala gana, por los acercamientos que los novios tenían, los cuales también se veían forzados, Soun con Genma en el pasillo jugando Shogi, una costumbre que no dejaron morir, Nabiki batallando con un pequeño guerrero que no soltaba el biberón además era muy hiperactivo, Ryoga lo sostenía de vez en cuando para que no se lastimara, cuando intentaba dar algunos pasos, cada día estaba más grande y estaba cerca de cumplir un año, ante todo esto Nodoka sonrió, recordaba que apenas unos meses antes todo en Nerima estaba muy tranquilo y solo.

Liming le dijo a Ranma que no debería levantar sospechas de que él fue quien dio la información, por tanto no podían llegar juntos, él le dijo que estaría pendiente en todo momento y que si necesitaba su ayuda no dudara en llamarle.

Ranma, Mousse, Akane y Ukyo Aguardaban en un lugar cercano cada uno en un lugar estratégico para poder entrar en acción solo en caso de ser necesario, le preocupaba que le hicieran algo a su madre.

Liming estaba lista para entrar al café del gato, La mujer con ropas chinas color azul cargaba en una mano una pequeña maleta improvisada con tela y en la otra su báculo, el cual la distinguía de entre las guerreras amazonas, era de su altura y lo portaba siempre con orgullo.

* * *

Shampoo y su abuela, terminaron de recoger todo lo que ocuparon el la noche anterior, Shampoo con más ojeras. El hombre que habían utilizado ya no estaba después de trabajar horas sin descanso, al final Shampoo lo abandono cerca del puente del canal, y huyo del lugar.

Abrieron el café del gato con normalidad, Los clientes llegaron como de costumbre el lugar estaba lleno, y ellas apuradas entregando los pedidos de sus clientes. La campanilla de la entrada sonó indicado la llegada de un nuevo comensal.

Shampoo trago saliva al ver la figura de la madre de Mousse y cayo el plato vacío que llevaba a la cocina, al escuchar el romper del plato Cologne volteo hacia el lugar donde vio a Shampoo impresionada movió la mirada a la entrada, respiro profundo, y solo pensó que sus planes se habían adelantado un poco.

Las dos mujeres cerraron el lugar e invitaron a Liming a la casa de Shampoo para que pudieran conversar más a gusto. Ella acepto y partieron al lugar sin decir una sola palabra, detrás de ellos los tres chicos sigilosos las seguían, en casa de Shampoo las cosas se ponían más peligrosas pues no se podía ver al interior, esperarían alertas.

Dentro de la casa las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco tensas.

—Liming tu sabes que somos mujeres honorable, y que no haríamos daño a los demás para conseguir beneficio de ello.

—Cologne, la acusación que hicieron sobre ustedes es muy seria y no puedo regresar a Joketsuzoku sin una solución a todo esto.

—Lo entendemos señora, me apena mucho que tenga que venir hasta este lugar y no vaya a encontrar nada en nuestra contra. —Shampoo colocaba cuencos llenos de arroz para cada una.

—Quizá tengas razón Shampoo pero es mi deber indagar, entonces, si no les importa tendré que hacerles unas preguntas.

—No tengo ningún problema, pero antes diga usted sabe quién fue la persona que hablo tantas mentiras de nosotras.

—Eso no se los puedo decir, hasta que se termine la investigación y en caso de ustedes queden absueltas, entonces el culpable tendrá que ser exhibido ustedes saben las reglas, nunca engañar a las matriarcas de la aldea. Shampoo ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

—El partió a Jusenkyo, hace unos días al parecer encontraron su cura y eso me hace feliz, no me gusta que se convierta en mujer.

—Ya veo, debe ser difícil tratar con alguien así. —Pregunto un poco molesta

Shampoo no contesto sabía que esa última frase la decía por Mousse, sabía que había cometido una imprudencia al decir algo así. —Iré a traer lo demás, que despistada, me faltaron las bebidas, hoy prepare algo especial, es una infusión de hierbas espero que les guste.

Puso una taza para cada una y se sentó junto a ellas.

—Shampoo cocinas muy bien, permite que te felicite.

—Gracias señora Liming, lo tomare como un cumplido viniendo de usted.

—Mi nieta siempre se esforzó desde pequeña para ser la mujer perfecta, digna de solo lo mejor por eso es que se casó con Ranma.

—Lo entiendo, es una lástima que Ranma no este me hubiese gustado saludarlo.

—En cuanto regrese le daré sus saludos.

—¿Tu sabes donde vive mi hijo? —Pregunto para cambiar el tema.

—Sí, él está en la casa Tendo, —He hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ahora que estoy aquí pasare a saludarlo y a conocer a la novia de mi hijo.

—Usted acepta esa relación que tiene Mousse con alguien que no pertenece a la aldea. —Hablo Shampoo

—Claro que sí, cuando Mousse se case con ella ya veremos la manera para que forme parte de la tribu, aunque no haya nacido dentro de nuestras tradiciones, podemos iniciarla, y yo estaré feliz de que mi Mousse haya encontrado a una buena mujer, que por sobre todo no le importan las apariencias. —Sonrió con un poco de burla.

—Shampoo por que no vas por otro poco de té de hierbas para Liming. —Molesta se retiró del lugar sabía que el momento había llegado, saco el brebaje que uso con el hombre la noche anterior.

Era muy parecido al que le ofreció la vez anterior. También tenía listo el incienso.

—Abuela no te parece que el ambiente está un poco denso.

—Tienes razón Shampoo iré a poner un poco de incienso de lavanda.

La madre de Mousse, se puso un poco nerviosa y sabía que ese era el incienso del cual platico con Happosai

—Aquí tiene un poco más este está un poco más concentrado. —Le sonrió. —Ella alargo la mano para tomar la taza. Shampoo tomo la suya y dio un sorbo.

Liming estaba distraída por la repentina salida de Cologne, que no se dio cuenta cuando le dio un trago a la bebida que Shampoo le dio.

Cuando sintió el sabor amargo en su boca quiso escupir, pero era tarde había tomado lo suficiente para que hiciera efecto, puso sus manos sobre su garganta, aquello que le dio quemaba, se levantó pero no tenía equilibrio se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, movió todo lo que estaba a su paso, necesita ayuda y no podía gritar, Shampoo la observaba divertida desde una esquina con los brazos esperando el momento adecuado, Liming camino desesperada para poder salir, la puerta estaba atorada ahora sabia donde había ido Cologne , no tenía fuerza suficiente para derribarla, sentía que se ahogaba y seguía sin poder gritar, regreso por su báculo, con las fuerza que tenía pelearía por salir de ahí.

—No te resistas, en unos segundos ya no sentirás dolor. —Así fue, segundos después la madre de Mousse quedo dormida en el suelo. —Regresaras a Joketsuzoku diciendo que no encontraste nada fuera de lo normal aquí, recuerda que llegaste y conversaste con nosotras nos investigaste y te diste cuenta que de lo que nos acusaron todo es falso, recuerda también que no pudiste ver a tu hijo pues estaba de viaje entrenando. No volverás a ponerte en nuestra contra, en cuanto salgas de aquí te iras directo de China. No recordaras nada después del brebaje, volverás a la normalidad cuando estés llegando a la aldea, los recuerdo que en ti hemos sembrado, permanecerán por siempre.

—Abuela yo quiero manipularla quiero que haga algo por mí.

—Yo ya hice el trabajo del incienso, implante los recuerdos, si quieres hacer algo espera a que haga efecto la bebida. Habrá que esperar unos minutos…

—¿Que tienes planeado?

—Ya lo veras bisabuela, ya lo veras.

La mujer despertó, al igual que con el hombre el brillo de sus ojos verdes despacio, su rostro se endureció no había un ápice de expresión en su rostro, lento se incorporó con la mirada fría se puso delante de las dos mujeres esperando órdenes.

—En cuanto cumplas con tu objetivo te iras para siempre de Japón y los recuerdos que se te implantaron, surtirán efecto cuando salgas de Nerima, mientras tanto tu único objetivo será… —Se acercó a su oído y susurro algo. Liming tomo su báculo y lento camino hasta la puerta, de un golpe la derribo. Y se alejó dejándolas en la casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pediste?

—¿Qué hiciera el trabajo sucio por mí? —Sonrió de medio lado.

—Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que le ordenaste?

Su rostro se deformo en una mueca siniestra—Que se deshiciera de Akane Tendo…

* * *

**Notas de autor**:Esta semana tengo que contarles que estuve a punto de no actualizar, de hecho ayer por la tarde estaba convencida de no escribir nada hasta la próxima semana, pero un lector me envió una imagen que no pude ignorar, tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes los miércoles, así que, **Maggy P-Chan ¡Gracias!** Este Capitulo va para ti.

Pasando a otra cosa y antes de su Review, tengo que agradecer enormemente a mis dos personas favoritas **Akane** **RedFox** y **PFernando**, porque sin el animo de ustedes seria literal una piltrafa, gracias por seguir aquí, son parte esencial en este proyecto Mil gracias los amo. Los leo en Whats, Fb, Skype donde quiera que sea. Oigan me agrado eso del clan Fox muy original Ja!

Ahora pasemos a algo tambien importante sus reviews.

**Lunabsc**: Tengo pendiente la contestación de tu MP. mil disculpas en seguida iré para allá, pero tengo que decirte que, de que serán castigadas no tengas duda! ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Patohf: Hi! al parecer no tiene miedo ya perdió el honor que caracteriza a la amazona, ella solo esta motivada por venganza, y eso puede puede resultar también en su contra! Patohf, No agradezcas, debo un montón de reviews en muchas historias, algún día me pondré a mano con todos esos autores. ¡Un beso!

**Cari umii**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y mas aun por tan hermosas palabras, que consideres esta historia como la mejor me honra, y bueno se que encontraras muchas otras historias interesantes, y al contrario, gracias a ti por leerme! P.D. No se si fue mi imaginación pero creo que te vi por FB cierto? en un grupo de Ranma. Quizá solo coincidió tu nombre, en fin que estés muy bien ¡Saludos!

**Adrctic**: Hola, Hola! Vaya! con ese abrazo y beso tronadito me hiciste reír como no tienes idea, Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, pero también siento mucho que te haya dado miedo la escena de la pesadilla y que tengas ese miedo al infinito es bastante curioso, mi miedo mas grande...Los payasos, si la culpa la tuvo mi madre y es día que no tolero ver uno, te late si con ese "Secreto" estamos a mano por haber puesto a prueba el tuyo! :) No me gusta que te hayas identificado con Mousse y eso del estorbo, creo que no esta padre sentirse así te lo digo por experiencia propia. La mamá de Mousse llego al pueblo ya lo supones si leíste este capitulo! Y la actitud de Ryu estoy segura que en este capitulo si que lo terminaste de odiar, se pasa de galán, y resulta incomodo, pero al parecer Akane ya le ha dejado claro algunas cosas.

Pasando a lo de nuestra cultura, coincido contigo el día de Muertos es el que mas me gusta, es muy significativo y creo que mas tétrico, me encanta. De la cultura japonesa, puedo decirte que a pesar de meter mucho en el fic aun asi te aseguro que mi conocimiento es casi nulo, Es muy extensa y como te conté, también maravillosa. Tengo que Agradecerte a ti por cada Review que me dejas y tan bonitas palabras que siempre me dedicas, no es molestia para jamas lo será, contestarte es un placer. !Te mando otro abrazo y beso igual de apretadito!

**Janny5**: Amiguisima Janny, Tengo que agradecer por todas tus palabras de aliento, por todo...lo tu que sabes coincido totalmente contigo, ya pude contestarte via MP y tambien tu review, este epacio solo es para agradecerte infinitamente y ella también te lo agradece, Espero que toda tu semana este llena de cosas buenas y toda mi buena vibra desde aquí. Nos leemos pronto!

**Sosa**:Gracias por tu review! Mas de un cap por semana? No se si mis dedos lo resistan, no podria prometertelo pero si uno por semana, me alegra que te gusten los auténticos! en Musica me gusta de todo (ok ok el regaeton no, :( ) Un enorme saludo para ti un placer para mi ser tu escritora favorita, y no solo tengo Twitter también tengo Facebook :) ...y Pinterest...y tumblr...(Me recordó a un fic donde debo reviews)

**The-girl-of-pig-tailed**: Cariño he podido contestarte vía MP, esto solo es para enviarte un cordial saludo que estés muy bien. :)

**Nancyricoleon**: Querida Nancy tienes toda la razón esta a nada de descubrirla, gracias por tu review, te leo prontito! ¡Un beso!

**Critaniakarly . com**: Hola nena, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y aprobecho para agradecerte todas tus palabras a ti y a tus primas, Chicas gracias por todo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Miztu of the moon**: Cariño, no te preocupes y me gano el tiempo pero en seguida voy para contestarte el review como se debe mil gracias.

**RorroxD10**: Hey!, Prometo contestar tu review enseguida, como comente el tiempo me gano horriblemente, pero en un rato te contesto sin falta!

Ahora si agradezco como siempre a quienes me hacen el honor de darme follow como autor, a la historia en fin mil gracias, significa mucho para mi.

Y a mis lectores anónimos infinitas gracias por leer, por que son un montón y eso me encanta, un saludo a todos ustedes.

Sin mas me despido.

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	17. La primera batalla

Hola gente, perdonen la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí! Que tengan una excelente tarde

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 17: La primer batalla

CAPÍTULO 17

Liming, solo tenía en mente la última indicación, "Acaba con Akane Tendo", caminó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle, ahí, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, coloco su báculo de forma horizontal frente a ella y reposo sus manos sobre su regazo, bajo la mirada y quedo inmóvil.

* * *

Momento antes los cuatro jóvenes estaban pendientes a cualquier indicio para irrumpir en la casa de Shampoo, Akane y Ukyo estaban atentas al frente de la casa, mientras Ranma y Mousse en la parte trasera. Todos se pusieron alertas cuando el sonido de la puerta quebrándose por un fuerte golpe se escuchó. Akane y Ukyo asustadas estaban por acercarse sin embargo la pasividad en los movimientos de la madre de Mousse fue más sospechoso y las hizo permanecer a cierta distancia.

Los dos chicos de un salto se pusieron cerca de la casa y una señal de Akane con la mano, les detuvo, parecía que ella había visto algo que ellos no.

La castaña iba a correr al lado de la señora Liming pero Akane la detuvo del brazo. —Espera Ukyo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo extraño en ella.

Ukyo se quedó observando su actuar—Tienes razón, los movimientos que hizo no son normales.

—Me acercare despacio.

—Sí, yo avisare a Mousse y a Ranma.

Ukyo, rodeo a la mujer que se encontraba a una larga distancia. Rápido llego hasta donde estaban, les explico lo que Akane pudo ver, Mousse se quedó a algo de distancia de su madre, y Ranma no se quedó tranquilo llego al lado de Akane, recibiendo de ella solo una mirada fría pero eso no lo detuvo, Ranma también la observo de deforma retadora con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Por qué no te apartas un poco...? —Hablo seria

—No pienso hacerlo, no sabes lo que Shampoo pudo ser capaz de hacer.

—Ranma, gracias preocuparte, pero puedo manejarlo.

—No lo dudo solo iré delante tuyo

Ambos caminaron prudente, hasta llegar a Liming.

—Señora Liming ¿Esta bien?- Pregunto Ranma.

La mujer no hizo ningún movimiento. —Liming ¿Me escucha? —Akane se agacho para tocarla en el hombro. —Soy yo, Akane.

Ante su inexistente respuesta, Akane levanto la mirada y negó con la cabeza,

—Mousse, no responde.

La respiración del hijo de Liming se agito, sus cejas se fruncieron, y su quijada se tensó, de la mirada verde que poseía parecía que emanaba fuego, apreto los puños y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡SHAMPOO!...

* * *

Dentro de la casa una satisfecha mujer estaba a punto de regresar para abrir su restaurante, para ella todo había salido a la perfección, era una suerte que la información que le dieron hubiera resultado verdadera, tenía una cuenta pendiente con su informante al que le debía algo más que solo un plato de tallarines, y perdida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando su nombre cimbro alrededor, al reconocer la voz sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Corrió a la puerta, tenía que salir de ahí Mousse no debía encontrarla, no si había visto a su madre, estaba en planes de huida, cuando Cologne le dijo que debían salir por la puerta trasera y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Y así lo hicieron, lograron salir y esconderse para no ser vistas, Shampoo estaba asustada, una vez que abrieron el café del gato, trato de relajarse y olvidarse del asunto nadie sabría que fueron ellas.

Mousse busco y rebusco por toda la casa, hizo un gran desastre, destilaba rabia pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos y ardua búsqueda, no las encontró. Resignado y furioso salió para encontrarse con los demás jóvenes.

* * *

La Chica del cabello azul vio a Mousse dirigirse a la casa de Shampoo, pero ella prefiriendo seguirlo.

—Señora Liming, por favor reaccione. — Le movía el hombro tratando de que ella regresara en si. Varias veces lo intento y al parecer fue inútil, por lo que desistió de hacerlo, Akane se levantó, se disponía a alejarse de ella, pero Liming la tomo de un pie, apenas sintió el agarre en su tobillo bajo la mirada, pero su reacción fue tardía cuando quiso hacer algo, Liming ya la había lanzado con fuerza contra un árbol, el sonido fue fuerte, y la espalda de Akane fue la más afectada se dolió bastante.

—¡AKANE! —Ranma corrió hasta su lado y le ayudo a incorporarse. —Eres terca, ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?

—¡Claro!, y yo sabía que Liming me iba a atacar. —Se frotaba la espalda donde dolía.

—No entiendes, que no puedo permitir que nada te pase. —Tomo su rostro entre sus manos con fuerza.

—Ranma…

—Te diré una cosa, ¡Se acabó! —Akane desvió la mirada. —¡Mírame! El Ranma tonto se terminó, ¿Me escuchas? ¡No dejare que te pase algo!

Akane no pudo responder a las palabras llenas de determinación del chico, tenía años que no veía a ese Ranma decidido. Cuando se reencontraron, él solo era un muñeco a merced de Shampoo y sabía que todo era debido a su turbio pasado. Sonrió un poco y volvió a la realidad no era momento ara pensar en ello.

—No me pasara nada.

—Eso tenlo por seguro.

Dejo a Ranma atrás y regreso con Liming, el dolor en la espalda desapareció después de un estiramiento. La mirada que Mousse le dedico, le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Liming en su estado de letargo sintió la presencia de Akane por segunda vez, se levantó de golpe junto con su báculo levanto la mirada , fría sin brillo, observo a Akane y camino hacia ella, sin dejar ese semblante hostil, trato de alcanzarla en varias ocasiones con su bastón, Akane apenas pudo eludirlos con agilidad, tuvo que retroceder unos metros para no ser alcanzada, no debía pelear sabía que la madre de Mousse estaba bajo un hechizo, y no la lastimaría.

* * *

Ukyo estaba cerca de Mousse, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar algún antídoto que pudiera ayudar a su madre, repasaba en su mente todas las curas que él conocía pero a su mente no llego nada.

Ranma quería intervenir, pero al igual que Akane no quería lastimar a la madre de Mousse, nunca en la vida se atrevería a golpear mujeres, vio con frustración como Akane eludía los golpes de la señora Liming, Mousse estaba distraído según el podría estar pensando en alguna pronta solución para que ninguna de las dos mujeres saliera lastimada, necesitaban el antídoto y solo podía pensar en una persona.

—¡Ukyo! —Le grito. Ella de inmediato volcó su atención al chico de la trenza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Por favor busca a Happosai dile lo que pasa y que venga lo antes posible para ayudar a la mamá de Mousse.

Ukyo asintió y salió en busca del maestro Happosai

Akane siguió solo evadiendo, cada una estaba en la cima de un árbol, la chica estaba un poco agitada. El atardecer estaba en esplendor y el viento se colaba entre su cabello soplando cada vez más fuerte haciendo que sus ropa de combate, se meciera con él, entonces Akane pensó que la mejor opción seria dejarla inconsciente, para ella seria mas fácil poderla ayudar, aun no entendía por que la atacaba de esa forma.

Estaba decidida a pelear, pero sin llegar a lastimar demasiado pues le debía respeto, era la madre de Mousse pero por sobre todo una guerrera amazona.

Tomo impulso para llegar al árbol donde estaba Liming, ella pareció leer sus movimiento y por una fracción de segundo se adelantó a Akane, su impulso fue mayor y gano un poco más de altura, lo suficiente para golpear con su báculo la espalda de Akane haciéndola perder el piso y estrellarse de golpe contra el suelo, 15 metros de altura era el tamaño de los árboles, el golpe fue estrepitoso dejando una nube de polvo.

Mousse y Ranma precipitados corrieron a auxiliarla, Ranma la vio inerte boca abajo, en cuanto tuvo la intención de acercarse Mousse se adelantó.

—Sigue siendo mi novia ¿Recuerdas? —Le hablo enojado.

—¡No es momento para tonterías! ¡Me aseguro que este bien! —Ranma lo tomo por la solapa.

—¡Solo quiero que lo tengas claro!

—¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando tú!… Deberías preocuparte más por tu madre.

—¿Y crees que no lo estoy? Me preocupa más que Akane pueda salir lastimada.

Akane se movió y al abrir los ojos lo primero que escucho fue la discusión que tenían, sin hacer ruido los dejo atrás para ir de nuevo al encuentro con Liming a la punta del árbol.

No había opción,tendría que pelear saco su arma y comenzó a girar la punta de la cadena sobre su cabeza, en un segundo cambio de posición y la que giraba en el iré era su hoz, Liming estaba atenta esperando el ataque pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, creyó que Akane lanzaría el arma hacia ella, pero el ataque fue dirigido al árbol, un movimiento que fue rápido apenas perceptible mientras Akane caía al suelo, Liming dio un salto al suponer que la chica había fallado el golpe, de nuevo otro salto cuanto la punta del árbol se desprendió, para ese momento Akane ya estaba en el suelo esperando que resultara su movimiento. Liming regreso para apoyarse en el árbol y al hacer contacto este cayo hecho pedazos, la madre de Mousse perdió el equilibrio y justo en ese instante Akane dio un salto y con la punta de la cadena alcanzo a enredar su pie, sin aplicar mucha fuerza regreso al suelo tirando de la cadena haciendo que Liming se estrellara contra el piso.

Mousse corrió para auxiliar a su madre, pero en cuanto se disipo la nube de polvo la vieron de pie sin ningún rasguño.

—¡Akane! Debes tener cuidado, mi madre es muy peligrosa.

—Lo se Mousse, no será tan sencillo como pensé.

—Akane, Mousse y yo te ayudaremos para que se canse, y podamos ayudarla, Ukyo fue a traer al maestro.

—Gracias, se los agradeceré, no quiero lastimarla.

—No permitiremos que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada…—Dijo Ranma decidido.

* * *

Ukyo saltó de tejado en tejado hasta la casa de los Tendo ahí la recibió Nabiki, donde le explicó lo que Shampoo y su abuela hicieron con la madre de Mousse, Nodoka apareció para también escuchar los detalles de la conversación y sin pensarlo salió para buscar a Shampoo sin decirles nada. Nabiki enseguida fue por el maestro Happosai, entre explicaciones y después darse cuenta que no tenía nada a la mano que contrarrestara lo que sea que Shampoo le hubiera hecho, se dirigieron con el Dr. Tofu.

—Como lo escuchas Tofu, esa niña no tiene límites.

—Lo entiendo maestro Happosai, —Poso su mano en su barbilla muy pensativo. —Según lo que nos cuenta Ukyo sobre la actitud, podría ser un extracto preparado con muy varias plantas que son escasas en Japón, la mayoría debió traerla de china, siento darles malas noticias pero a menos que ellas les den el antídoto para poder volverla a la normalidad, tardaremos demasiado en saber todos los ingredientes.

—Gracias Tofu, entonces tenemos que hablar con Cologne y su bisnieta para que nos den el antídoto. Pero no nos vendría mal que pudieras conseguir lo ingredientes en caso de ser necesario.

—Así lo haré.

Happosai y Ukyo salieron del lugar.

—No creo que sea tan fácil maestro. —Dijo Ukyo molesta.

—Tienes razón, no podemos advertirlas o pueden huir y todo se volverá más difícil, tendrás que ayudarme muchacha, iremos por los demás y tendremos que acorralarlas lo más seguro es que estén en el café del gato.

—¿Y no cree que ya hayan huido?

—No, creo que negaran todo, aun cuando hubiese testigos seguirían negándolo.

—Eso es demasiado cinismo.

—Lo es, pero y es por eso que no debemos confiarnos, debemos darnos prisa.

* * *

En el interior de Neko-hanten, Shampoo un poco intranquila, servía las ordenes a sus clientes, el nerviosismo crecía cada que sonaba la campanilla de la entrada, pensando en el momento en que Mousse entrara para pelear con ella.

La campanilla sonó por vigésima vez, y Nodoka con una mirada gélida entro al lugar y tomo asiento.

—Señora Nodoka, Shampoo contenta de estar aquí.

—Sí, yo también estoy contenta por encontrarte.

—Shampoo servir tallarines especiales.

—No es necesario, solo he venido a platicar contigo.

—¿Ranma estar bien? —Fingió preocupación.

—Sí, mi hijo está bien.

—Entonces ¿Que pasar?

—Pasa que, Te descubrí Shampoo ¡Te exijo que me des el antídoto para la madre de Mousse!

—¿Shampoo no saber de qué hablar?

—¡No sigas fingiendo! —Nodoka se levantó de la mesa y acaricio peligrosamente su Katana,

—Madre de Ranma estar confundida.

—¡No colmes mi paciencia, niña!

—¿No comprender? Yo hacerlo por felicidad de Shampoo y Ranma

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que es felicidad. —Apretó la mandíbula.

—Nodoka Tampoco saber, sola estar no es felicidad. —Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Eres una insolente!

—¡No creer que Shampoo no defenderse!

—¡Dame el antídoto!

—El antídoto, ser fácil, Liming cumplir órdenes de Shampoo y volver a la normalidad.

—¿De qué ordenes estás hablando?

—Shampoo no ser tonta, Shampoo no decir.

—¿Dónde está tu bisabuela?

—Ella tardar en regresar.

—Shampoo tienes que entender que esto se terminó, dame el antídoto y te daré la oportunidad de que te vayas, aléjate de Ranma y déjanos en paz.

—Eso ser muy fácil, pero Shampoo tener otros planes.

—Entonces haremos las cosas a tu manera.

Desenfundo su Katana, aun en posición de ataque se veía imponente sin dejar de lado ese porte de elegancia, tenía años sin verse en la necesidad de usar la Katana, no para un combate, pero eso no significaba que estuviera fuera de forma.

La gente que aun permanecía adentro del local al ver blandir la Katana, salieron despavoridos del lugar.

Shampoo molesta tenía sus chiu´s preparados para el ataque.

—¡A Shampoo no importar que tu ser madre de Ranma!

Y se lanzó al ataque con un grito ensordecedor al igual que Nodoka…

* * *

Akane, Ranma y Mousse se veían seriamente agotados igual que Liming, habían pasado casi dos horas de combate, sin duda esa mujer merecía ser llamada de primera categoría, no dejaba de atacar a Akane y en cuanto Mousse y Ranma intervenían solo los alejaba con fuertes golpes que los mandaba a estrellarse con objetivos fijos, la mayoría árboles, no podían acercarse tan fácil a ella, ni tampoco podían usar su fuerza por completo, no debían lastimarla. La noche estaba por llegar y la pela no terminaba, según las instrucciones de Shampoo, debía acabar con ella, con Akane Tendo.

Mousse nuevamente se abalanzo sobre ella, hablándole para tratar de hacerla entrar en Razón.

—¡Mamá! Soy yo, Mousse. —Hablaba mientras esquivaba los goles del báculo, con piruetas hacia atrás lo mas ágil posible para no ser alcanzado por su madre. —¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Tienes que reaccionar! — Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes ser alcanzado por su madre y un cumulo de energía que concentro en la palma de la mano y que fue directo al estómago de Mousse, la fuerza fue tanta que al estrellarse contra una pared de concreto esta se desmorono, dejando inconsciente al chico que se convierte en pato.

Liming sonrió de medio lado, al saber que tenía un contrincante menos en su camino hacia Akane Tendo, agitada pero aun con fuerza para seguir con su siguiente obstáculo.

Akane y Ranma vieron como el maestro Happosai y Ukyo llegaron para auxiliar a Mousse, les hizo una señal para confirmarles que él estaba bien, al ver que Liming no se compadeció ante su propio hijo tomaron la decisión de trabajar en equipo, Ranma la tenía que entretener solo hasta que Akane se concentrara, después de varios minutos lo logro escondía todo rastro de ella, incluida su aura de batalla, Ranma la provocaba, le hacía enfadar, el papel se había cambiado ahora él era quien se burlaba cuando no podía conectarle un golpe. Estaba listo, Ranma salto a un arbolo y a velocidad se perdió en uno de ellos escondiendo su presencia.

Al perder de vista a Ranma, Liming regreso su atención, a la menor de las Tendo, vio cómo y lanzo la cadena para atorarle en un árbol alto, se perdió de la vista de Liming, quedo confundida, no podía sentir a su objetivo, rodeo varios árboles tratando de encontrarla, estrello la punta de su báculo contra el suelo y ondas casi imperceptibles nacían de la punta de su bastón, era una habilidad única, la ondas se dispersaban, con cualquier objeto que chocara ella podía descifrar de lo que se tratara, no fue necesario esperar demasiado, pues Akane salió de su escondite, y la batalla continuo, una serie de golpes que trataba de atinar Liming, los mismos que Akane esquivaba con su hoz, la pelea era ruda, sin ningún tipo de piedad la madre de Mousse arremetía en contra de Akane, su bastón no llegaba a su objetivo gracias a que Akane utilizaba de manera magistral su arma, todos y cada una de las agresiones las pudo contener. Su cabello ya estaba completamente empapado en sudor, se pegaba a su rostro y los músculos comenzaban a arder, no soportaría mucho más.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Ranma estaba en posición adecuada, Akane dio un último giro y una patada que iba directo al estómago de Liming, pero el bastón la alcanzo antes y un fuerte dolor en el pecho le hizo volar varios metros antes de caer al suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

Lento Liming se acercó a ella, iba preparada para dar el golpe final, saco una daga que incrustaría directo al corazón levanto la cuchilla para empuñarla con fuerza antes de invadir su objetivo. Ranma con sigilo ya estaba muy cerca de Liming y justo cuando el puñal estaba en su punto más alto Ranma presionaría un punto de presión para dejarle inconsciente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Liming giro con violencia y detuvo el dedo del chico justo milímetros antes de que la tocara, le propino un fuerte golpe, una bola de energía se estaba acumulando en una de sus manos. Akane fue más rápida y con un golpe en el cuello finalmente hizo que se desmayara.

—Bien hecho Akane. —habló Ranma totalmente agitado, sucio con la ropa rasgada y con raspones por todo su cuerpo.

—Buen trabajo Ranma. —Le dijo mientras él, le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos que no despierte.

—Eso va a ser más fácil. —Sonrió.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

—Gracias, aprecio tus palabras. —hubo un silencio incómodo. —será mejor que vea si Mousse está bien.

Adolorida Akane se acercó hasta donde Mousse estaba, el parecía tranquilo, Ukyo estaba a su lado la vio muy preocupada, y hasta podría decir que asustada, el chico se levantó al ver que Akane se acercaba.

—Mousse, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, mi madre ¿Está bien?

—Solo esta inconsciente.

—Tu…Mírate, estas herida y no me gusta.

—No te apures, solo ropa rasgada y algunas heridas sin importancia.

—¿Y Ranma?

—También está bien, anda Mousse te ayudare a caminar, aún tenemos que buscar a Shampoo.

—Hablando de eso muchachos, tengo que decirles que tenemos que actuar con cuidado.

—Maestro ella debe pensar que Liming termino conmigo, o que me está persiguiendo, usaremos eso como ventaja, solo necesito descansar un par de horas y estaré lista para enfrentarla.

—Akane, esta pelea te ha desgastado, te ayudare para recuperarte un poco más rápido, no solo a ti a todos.

—¿De qué habla maestro?

—Hablo de que, yo también se hacer brebajes y les daré uno que les ayudara a recuperarse por completo casi al instante.

—Eso será de mucha ayuda maestro, gracias.

—Ademas Akane, por ahora será mejor no buscar a Shampoo en las condiciones en las que están todos será mejor descansar.

Akane asintió de mala gana.

Mousse se abrazó de Akane para no caerse, y caminaron rumbo al Dojo Tendo, seguidos del maestro Happosai, al final un poco alejados Ranma cargaba a Liming y a su lado Ukyo.

—Esto fue muy cansado.

—Lo hicieron bien, Akane y tú son un gran equipo, siempre lo fueron.

—Creo que lo somos, hoy me pude asegurar de eso, pero tú, ¿Cómo vas?

—Cuando llegué lo vi volar directo a la pared, estaba preocupada.

—Ya no es necesario que lo estés, al parecer está bien.

—Nunca me había inquietado tanto por alguien.

—Se lo has dicho.

—No, no debo, creo que será mejor así.

—¿Ukyo de verdad es necesario ocultar tus sentimientos?.

—Ranma cada que expreso mis sentimientos, a los hombres que quiero, siempre termino lastimada, me paso contigo me paso con Ryoga, no sé si quiero hacerlo una más.

—No debes rendirte.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Yo creo que solo es porque te conviene que Akane quede libre.

—No se trata de eso, eres mi amiga y siempre deseare por sobre todo que seas feliz.

—Ranma, esto que siento es diferente, es algo que me sobre pasa y me asusta, no es tan fácil.

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

—Mousse has sufrido demasiado, y desde que sus recuerdo volvieron aún más.

—¿Shampoo le hizo algo más?

—Sí, pero eso tendrá que decírtelo él.

Pronto llegaron a la casa Tendo, y Happosai preparo un té con extrañas hierbas, el olor era horrible casi insoportable, pero no perdían nada tomando aquella infusión, Akane dio el primero sorbo y de inmediato pudo sentir como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo, la sonrisa que dibujó después era signo de que había funcionado.

Mousse y Ranma le siguieron, y en minutos se habían recuperado.

—Eso solo no los recupera por completo, pero les quitara todo el cansancio. —Dijo Happosai

—Ya me siento mucho mejor, y las heridas se han recuperado, esto es increíble. —Hablo Mousse.

Akane observo a todos distraídos, vio que era que era el momento adecuado salió a prisa de la casa, no esperaría más encontraría a Shampoo fuese como fuese.

Ya era muy noche cuando llego al lugar de Shampoo la leve luz de la entrada estaba prendida. Entro furiosa, pero de inmediato su aspecto cambio, todo estaba destruido, parecía que había ocurrido una pelea. Las cortinas del local estaban rasgadas camino entre sillas y mesas rotas hasta llegar a la parte trasera, ahí un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la luz de la luna se colaba lo suficiente para notar que había 2 cuerpos uno tendido en el suelo y otro a su lado custodiándolo.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunto Akane mientras sacaba su arma.

—Acércate Akane, soy yo, Nodoka.

—¡Tía! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Está bien?

Akane busco el apagador de luz y todo se aclaró, ahí estaba Nodoka con una mejilla inflamada y su Kimono un poco sucio, Akane se acercó a socorrerla, tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo y Shampoo estaba desmayada.

—Esta niña me dio una buena batalla. —Hablaba adolorida, mientras Akane le ayudaba a incorporarla.

—No debió hacerlo, pudo pasarle algo grave.

—Lo necesitaba hija, ella se lo merecía, no debemos perderle de vista.

—¿Y la señora Cologne?

—Ella partió, en cuando amenace con cortar la cabeza de su nieta, no le quedó más remedio que partir para buscar lo necesario para el antídoto, tiene solo hasta el amanecer para entregarlo.- Sonrió divertida.

—¿No estará pensando en cumplir esa amenaza?

—Claro que no querida, tengo el presentimiento de que nos arrepentiremos de no hacerlo, pero no somos asesinos.

—¡Akane! — se escuchó un grito desde afuera.

—Discúlpalo, sigue siendo algo exagerado, pero lo hace porque le preocupas. —Dijo Nodoka.

—Lo se tía, creí que no me seguiría.

—Deberías saber que tengo al hijo más obstinado de todo Japón.

—Eso también lo sé.

Ranma apareció con los ojos casi desorbitados, pero cuando su mirada se posó en Akane y su madre la preocupación se instaló en su rostro cuando vio la herida que tenía en el brazo. Después de explicarle lo ocurrido, Ranma cargo a Shampoo Nodoka fue ayudada por Akane hasta que regresaron al Dojo Tendo.

* * *

Cologne estaba enojada, no creyó que las descubrieran tan fácil, no sirvió de mucho el embrujo sobre Liming ahora Nodoka le exigía el antídoto a cambio de la vida de su nieta, y se preguntaba si acaso esa mujer sería capaz de cumplir su palabra, de acabar con Shampoo y no solo eso, sino de hablar ante el consejo de Amazonas para que las expulsen de la tribu.

Llego hasta un lugar muy alejado, pasando un frondoso bosque era un paraje que solo ella conocía, sabía que solo con esas mujeres encontraría el ingrediente faltante, una extraña planta que solo se da en el lugar de donde son esas extrañas mujeres.

El perro guardián hacia anuncio de su llegada con impetuosos y fuertes ladridos, se acercó peligrosamente a ella, y la puerta se abrió, Cologne toco al perro y este corrió despavorido.

—Más le vale que no haya dejado secuelas en mi perro o me veré forzada a acabar con usted. —Le dijo la mujer de cabello largo negro.

—No lo tomes tan a pecho Marcela, solo he venido para hacer negocios, ya sabes lo habitual.

—Hoy no tengo ánimos de escuchar a una mujer senil que busca un lugar en peleas clandestinas, le he dicho que tengo cupo lleno y no habrá lugares disponibles por ahora.

—¿Esta tu hermana?

—Es de noche, por supuesto que no está, ella fue al casino.

—Estoy aquí porque necesito un ingrediente que solo tú puedes tener.

—¿De qué clase de ingrediente hablamos?

—Chaya…

—Una rara especie.—Dijo pensativa. —Anciana, ¿Que le hace pensar que tengo chaya?

—Sé que no me equivoco.

—Es cierto, no se equivoca, yo tengo esa planta.

—Necesito que me des un poco.

—Yo no doy las cosas gratis. —Se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

—De cuanto estamos hablando.

—De cuanto no, sabes que no necesito el dinero, pero ese bastón se ve que es algo valioso para usted.

—Escucha niña una persona puede morir si no me das esa hierba.

—¿Yo conozco esa persona?

—No

—Entonces no me interesa. —Dijo despreocupada.

—Por favor es mi nieta la que corre peligro.

Rodó lo ojos fastidiada. —Está bien que sean 20000 Yens.

—Es exagerado por un trozo de planta.

—Entonces no hay trato, buenas noches anciana.

—¡No, espera!

Saco de entre su túnica un fajo de billetes y se los entrego.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo anciana.

—Mocosa…

* * *

Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer y Liming estaba en medio el Dojo sentada sobre sus rodillas con la mirada agachada no parecía estar consciente del lugar donde estaba , era custodiada por Mousse que le hablaba para tratar de traerla a la realidad, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. A un costado de ellos Shampoo aún estaba inconsciente.

Ranma le pidió Akane que no entrara y que ocultara su presencia para no alterarla, confiaban en que Cologne regresara a tiempo tras la amenaza de Nodoka.

Las últimas horas fueron de inmensa incertidumbre para todos mientras los patriarcas especulaban de todo lo que había pasado solo de una cosa estaban seguros, de las amazonas podían esperarse cualquier cosa. Junto con Nodoka custodiaban la entrada del Dojo.

El sol estaba saliendo y no se veía señal de Cologne.

Dentro del Dojo Shampoo despertó, con dolor de cabeza, recordó lo sucedido y estar en el Dojo significaba que la habían descubierto, y por supuesto que Akane Tendo no estaba muerta pues Liming aún se encontraba en letargo, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir, Mousse se quedó dormido y podía escuchar las voces de la gente que resguardaba las 2 entradas, sin hacer ruido abrió una pequeña ventana y por ahí se escabullo. Subió hasta la ventana de la habitación de Akane, entro a ella y al final del cuarto en un pequeño sillón estaba su objetivo, no lo pensó dos veces el coraje y odio que sentía hacia ella la movieron, de un golpe, el sillón quedo tirado y de inmediato Akane despertó asustada.

—Ahora sí, solo ser estúpida Tendo y Shampoo.

—Sera todo un placer hacerte pagar todas y cada una de las que me debes. —Se levantó de un salto

—Shampoo no deber nada. —Y se abalanzo sobre ella, no quería perder tiempo necesitaba derrotarla hacerla sufrir, y entonces solo entonces Shampoo, podría ser feliz.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste a implantar recuerdos en todos nosotros?!

—Ser fácil, quizá Shampoo volver a intentarlo.

—Eres una…—Akane esquivaba los golpes de Shampoo propinándole un par en las costillas que le hicieron doblarse solo un poco.

Shampoo hacia rápidos movimientos, fuertes golpes, algunos que terminaban en su objetivo duras patadas y certeros puñetazos por parte de ambas, eran los protagonistas dentro de esa alcoba.

Ranma que había estado cuidando la habitación de Akane despertó al escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de ahí, de golpe abrió y vio la pelea que se estaban llevando acabo las dos chicas

—¡Shampoo, detente!

—Esposo traidor estar aquí.

—Ranma no intervengas en esto, deja que pelee con Shampoo.

—Akane, no permitiré que te pase nada.

—Eso no está a discusión, Por favor ¡No te metas! —Le hablaba furiosa en posición de ataque, en un momento, se engancharon tanto en la pelea que en un fuerte empujón Akane salió volando por la ventana seguida de Shampoo.

Ranma nervioso y frustrado veía la pelea, si algo no le gustaba intervendría, no era _honorable_ intervenir en la pelea de otros y estaba consciente de la fuerza de Akane pero aun así no estaba tranquilo, Shampoo también tenía mucha.

* * *

Liming levanto la mirada, habia detectado a Akane, tomo su bastón que estaba frente a ella, Mousse trato de contenerla pero no lo suficiente, salió veloz al encuentro con su presa.

Akane estaba enfrascada en una ardua pelea, cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza llego de la nada, Nodoka desenfundo su katana y aparto a Shampoo de Akane.

Cuatro Mujeres, cuatro guerreras en una fiera pelea, Nodoka atrajo a Shampoo para que llevaran la pelea fuera de la ciudad Akane hizo lo mismo y corriendo ágil, velozmente llegaron hasta el pie de una montaña, solo personas entrenadas como Ranma o Mousse podían seguir la pelea, de pronto es como si desaparecieran y en un segundo se escuchaba el estruendo de un golpe.

Shampoo quería pelear con Akane pero Nodoka no la dejaba acercar, con el filo de la katana la mantenía dominada, ella con sus chiu´s, no tenía contemplación y usaba la mayor parte de su fuerza para agredir a Nodoka, en contadas ocasiones pudo golpearla, por su arte la madre de Ranma imparable, nunca la había visto pelear así, su preocupación era doble, no quería que nada le pasara a Akane y su madre.

* * *

Cologne termino el antídoto tiempo después de lo acordado, suplicaba por que Nodoka la esperara, llego al Neko-Hanten y no encontró a nadie, partió al Dojo tendo donde le dijeron lo sucedido y fue hacía la montaña y saltaba grandes distancias para llegar y hacer la permuta del antídoto por Shampoo

—¡Señora Nodoka!

Nodoka volteo para ver que Ranma recibía una pequeña botella con un líquido color verdoso. Asintió con la cabeza y con una patada estrello a Shampoo contra una gran roca.

—Llegas tarde. —Hablo un poco irritada y muy agitada.

—Ya tienes lo que querías, y no creas que es debilidad por que con un dedo puedo acabar contigo.

—No me subestimes,

—Por eso fue que acepte el trato, tenías a mi nieta a tu merced y con el filo casi cortando su cuello, además amenazarme con acusarme ante la tribu, ¡Por favor no le tengo miedo a eso!

—Tuviste suerte, de llegar a tiempo. Ahí tienes a tu nieta, no sé si valga todo el esfuerzo que hiciste por ella.

—No lo vale pero sigue siendo mi sangre.

—Entiendo, ahora solo tienes que enfrentar a Liming.

—Eso todavía está por verse, no hemos sido desterradas no hasta que de los labios de Liming salgan esas palabras.

—Eso no va a tardar mucho. —Señalo donde Ranma estaba ayudando a Akane y Mousse para someter a Liming.

—Esto es un hasta nunca.

—No las dejare ir.

—Esa no es una opción.

Cologne incrusto su báculo en el estómago de Nodoka que la hizo doblar de dolor golpeo su mandíbula y por ultimo una patada en el pecho que la dejo adolorida.

Shampoo se levantó con dolor en el cuerpo agitada y golpeada, su abuela le hizo una señal y sin pensarlo la siguió.

Ranma obsérvela huida de Shampoo, ya había hecho que Liming tomara el remedio, apretó los puños y corrió tras ella…

—¡NO DEJARE QUE ESCAPES!

Y tras varios saltos se perdió en el bosque.

Mousse se quedó con su madre esperanto que el antídoto hiciera efecto.

Akane corrió tras Ranma pero él se giró y la detuvo.

—Esta vez no te dejare ir.

—¡No, esta es mi pelea! —Dijo frustrada.

—No Akane, no dejare que te mueva el mismo sentimiento que a Shampoo, ella tendrá su merecido.

—Ranma no lo entiendes esto es personal.

—Ellas ya no están, han huido y no será fácil encontrarlas.

—¡Maldita sea! Apretó los puños.

Ranma la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta donde estaba Liming, ella estaba dormida, se veía tranquila, estaba por retirarse cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

—Veo que no sirvió de mucho la información que le di a Shampoo. —Caminaba hacia ellos moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —Ranma se puso frente a Akane, protegiendola.

—Vengo a derrotarte Ranma.

Ranma le dio la espalda al sujeto. —Mousse llévalas a casa, yo los alcanzare después.

—Yo no pienso moverme de aquí.

—Akane tienes que descansar.

—No insistas, no te dejare solo.

—No te preocupes Ranma me llevare a mi madre, sé que puedes proteger a Akane, asegúrate de traerla a salvo. —Se alejó del lugar.

—Ranma, ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes Akane, yo ganare esta pelea.

Ranma Camino hasta su oponente con una sonrisa en el rostro, añoraba tanto una pelea y tendría la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con él.

—No tengo tu tiempo Saotome.

Trono los dedos de sus manos, tomo posición y arremetió contra el —¡ACABARE CONTIGO!...

* * *

N/A: A todos muchas gracias! Se que es tarde pero me fue imposible actualizar antes!, sin embargo aun es miércoles así que espero haya sido de su agrado es la recta final y tengo sentimientos encontrados, desde ya, voy agradeciendo a todos ustedes por leer.

**Cari Umii:** Hola! ten por seguro que aquí tendras una contestacion, pude ver que si eras tu! te mande msj, y ya no sufras tanto por Mousse estoy segura que encontrara a la indicada! y también muchisisimas gracias por leer mis demás historias, bueno las otras 2. ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**znta:** hello, thank you very much for your Review, I answered by PM , I hope you are fine. A hug!

**Adrctic**: Oye un gusto saludarte! y los mensajes bueno ya sabes es mucho mas fácil la comunicación por PM, nuevamente bienvenida oficialmente a Fanfiction! ¡Un abrazo!

**Maggy P-Chan:** No agradezcas maggy sabes que me gusta el acoso! jaja es lo menos que podia hacer después de tanta muestra de aprecio por la historia. Shampoo se quiso pasar de lista pero no por mucho, como veras en este cap. Maggy mil gracias por tu review te mando un abrazote!

**ennovi12:** Al contrario gracias a ti por leer! Saludos!

**Lunabsc**: Hola luna te he podido contestar via MP bueno espero que este cap sea de tu agrado te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta España! :)

**Sosa**: Hey que gusto saludarte! y saber mas de ti y sobre todo amena platica por DM, no podria prometer mas de un cap por semana! Esa Shampoo ya empieza a pagar como podras ver en este capitulo! Te mando un fuerte, fuerte abrazo ¡Besos!

**Nancyricoleon**: Nancy espero te encuentre muy muy bien un gusto como siempre saludarte, afortunadamente de pude mandar PM, que bueno que te guste la historia espero siga siendo de tu agrado! Un besote!

**Janny5**: Querida janny te mando un gran abrazo, mil gracias por tus reviews y por todo lo que me escribes de verdad te lo agradezco! Muchos saludos para ti!

**Patohf**: Hola patohf! oye si que le tienes odio a Shampis, ojala te guste la pelea fue muy leve, me falta aun practica en batallas pero di mi mejor esfuerzo. Saludos!

**RorroxD10**: En seguida iré para contestar tu Review, no se si les paso pero tuve problemas para ingresar a la pagina y no me percate de tu rw, pero enseguida te contesto. Saluditos!

**Akane RedFox y PFernando**: Amores mios gracias por llegar hasta aqui conmigo, por cada tarde de locura por cada ataque de risa, saben que son parte importante de todo esto y emulando a mi querida Redfox y en honor a Sr. Gustavo Cerati ¡**GRACIAS TOTALES**!

Infinitas gracias a todos ustedes que me hacen el honor de dame follow y a la historia.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante a ustedes **lectores anónimos** que se toman un momento de su tiempo para leerme muchísimas gracias!

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	18. Ranma vs Ryu

Hola a todos! Buenas muy buenas madrugadas le dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que tengan un excelente día!

Los personajes de Ranma que a continuación mencionare no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi esto lo hago sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Ranma vs Ryu

CAPÍTULO 18

El bosque era un escondite perfecto, ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar, solo se veía corriendo desesperada hacia ningún sitio, apartando ramas a su paso, la oscuridad de la noche sin luna no le ayudaba para encontrar una salida, parecía estar huyendo de alguien, trastabillaba y debido a eso tenia raspones pero no claudicaba necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro, su respiración agitada le hizo detenerse tras un árbol, ya había perdido la orientación y no sabía si se alejaba o se acercaba a de su perseguidor.

El frió calaba hasta los huesos pero ya no lo sentía, el sonido de ramas crujiendo le hizo poner en alerta, observaba a todos lados asustada, los ruidos cesaron, entonces retomo su camino, corría en sentido contrario a las largas y firmes pisadas, su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más, lo pies dolían, los músculos ardían, las ampollas en los pies indicaban que lleva mucho sin detenerse, no tenía la noción del tiempo. Después de un buen rato por fin paró, podía escuchar su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, visiblemente agotada cayo de rodillas en un suelo lodoso, pensó que lo había logrado y que su atacante se había quedado muy atrás.

—Shampoo, querida, no puedes esconderte por siempre, eres ágil, pero no lo suficiente, eres astuta pero no más que yo, ¿Qué creíste Cariño? ¿De verdad piensas que puedes huir de mí?

La voz fría, siniestra sin ápice de sentimientos del hombre estaba cerca, entre más se acercaba a ella el ambiente se hacía tétrico y la vida que existía alrededor se extinguía al instante, plantas y animales terminaban inertes en que el momento en el que se acercaba.

Ya No tenía fuerza para esconderse, las piernas no le respondían, el cansancio la sobre paso, agotada se levantó a cuestas y corrió un poco más renqueando. Risas burlonas, escalofriantes comenzaron a escucharse y se acercaban a prisa, no hubo donde más huir, para donde mirara solo había mas bosque, arboles tan altos y espesos que no la dejaban ver las estrellas para guiarse, las risas se acercaban y el miedo crecía, se hicieron más fuertes, se transformaron en ruidos guturales; finalmente tropezó, no pudo seguir huyendo, algo la tomo del tobillo y la arrastro de regreso, gritaba desesperada tratando de zafarse pero no podía, el miedo no le dejaba pensar claramente. Cuando se incorporó con la espalda adolorida, fue solo para para ver con horror frente a ella, un hombre corpulento con rasgos gatunos.

—Shampoo, Shampoo, Shampoo. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro con voz gutural. —Te has cansado, sabes que no puedes esconderte, tarde o temprano volverás a mí, tarde o temprano, te haré pagar.

—N…no, no fue mi intención, yo…lo hice por amor. —Las lágrimas escapaba de sus ojos color violeta.

—Esa no es una justificación valida. —Caminaba alrededor de Shampoo, que se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas.

—¡SI, LO ES! —Gritó con los ojos cerrados.

—¡ENTONCES ASUME LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS!

Un torbellino de fuego se formó alrededor de Shampoo, el ardor era insoportable, y los gritos de la amazona ensordecedores, gritaba pidiendo auxilio, el fuego quemaba su piel y no hallaba forma de detenerlo.

Se levantó con un grito, agitada con angustia en el rostro, llena de sudor, sacudiendo su cuerpo pues aún tenía la sensación de fuego sobre ella. Reconoció el lugar, la tienda de la abuela que armo para pasar la noche, el sol ya había salido y aún estaban internadas en el bosque.

Cologne cocinaba pescado y estaba con un semblante sereno los brazos cruzados esperando paciente a que la comida quedara perfecta, observo a su nieta salir de la tienda, se veía aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —Hablo en su lengua natal.

—Sí, esta vez fue más vivida que la anterior. —Dijo tratando de serenarse.

—Sabes que será inevitable.

—Ellos no podrán conmigo.

Cologne esbozo una sonrisa irónica. —Aun no entiendes nada.

—Ellos no pueden hacerme nada hasta que muera y me encargare de no morir ya veré la forma de evadirlos.

—Shampoo, debes entender que son demonios, jugaste con fuego y ya te has quemado.

—No, no pienso hacerlo, antes haré que se quemen todos, mucho antes que yo.

—¿No pensaras volver?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Ya no estás en tus cabales! ¡Si nos expulsan de la aldea, no nos queda nada! Además nos aplicaran el castigo por lo que hiciste, solo nos queda un camino… Y no he vivido lo suficiente, aún tengo algunos cientos de años por disfrutar.

—Abuela, tenemos que hacer algo para evitar a esos demonios, tú debes de saber.

—Yo no sé nada, es muy tarde a estas alturas, cualquier cosa que hagamos será inútil, de hora en adelante será mejor no regresar.

—Pero, no puedo dejar que Akane Tendo gane.

—Deja ya esa tontería de Akane Tendo, ¡Ella siempre te gano! Nunca tuviste oportunidad.

Shampoo furiosa se alejó del lugar no podía creer que su abuela estuviera del lado de Akane, la furia aun le rondaba, lo que sentía hacia Akane Tendo sobrepasaba cualquier palabra de odio que pudiera existir, regresaría, cuando menos se lo esperara y acabaría de una vez por todas con ella.

* * *

Mousse junto con su madre y los demás regresaron a casa de los Tendo, entre sus brazos llevaba a Liming, estuvo angustiado todo el camino, temeroso de que el brebaje no funcionara y para colmo Shampoo y su abuela habían huido, si no funcionaba no sabría qué hacer. Dentro dela casa Nabiki ya había preparado un futon para recostarla, Ukyo permanecía al lado de Liming sosteniendo su mano, estaba seriamente preocupada, Mousse observaba la devoción con la que la castaña acomodaba todo para que su madre se sintiera mejor, no pudo evitar sonreír, podía verse esa manera tan pulcra de hacer las cosas, sus grandes orbes azules llenos de preocupación, le hacían sentir extraño, ajustó sus anteojos para observarla mejor, estaba en grandes aprietos, debía de hablar pronto con Akane, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía, además, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de lo que Shampoo le hizo.

—¿Está todo bien? —Pregunto Ukyo.- —¿Por qué me miras así?

—No es nada, solo veo que te preocupas demasiado por mi madre.

—¿Ah? Bueno es que aún se ve algo enferma. —Un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

Mousse esbozo una sonrisa. —Gracias.

—N..no, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Liming, lentamente comenzó a recuperar el sentido, abrió lento los ojos y lo primero que visualizo fue una mirada de infanta ternura de Mousse hacia Ukyo, en cuanto se movió el chico desvió la atención y se centró en su madre.

—¡Mamá!

—Mi pequeño, ¿Qué me pasó? —Hablo cansada —Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Él le contó lo sucedido, incluso que creían había sido sometida al incienso del cual ellos habían sido víctimas, Liming ardía de rabia al verse burlada por Cologne y su nieta, por haber tomado esa bebida.

—Le pediremos al maestro Happosai que haga un nuevo ritual para que puedas recuperar tus recuerdos.

—No es necesario que se haga ese ritual en mí, pero en algo tienes razón Shampoo uso el incienso.

—¡Entonces es urgente que se realice, no podemos perder tiempo!

—Hijo, debes estar tranquilo, ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegue hablamos a solas? El maestro Happosai utilizo un sello para que el Incienso no pudiera dañarme, y a pesar de eso aun consiguió hacerlo de otra forma.

—Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer contigo?

—Querían salir impunes, que desechara la duda que existe sobre ellas.

—¡Como se atrevieron! Shampoo ha llegado muy lejos. —Mousse furioso apretaba los puños por la frustración.

Ukyo no pudo evitarlo, se sentó junto a él y toco su hombro, con esa simple acción bastó para apaciguar toda la ira que emanaba, para Liming no pasó desapercibido la manera en la que Ukyo tranquilizo a su hijo, y estaba a mercede de ella.

—¡AKANE!, Mousse ¿Le hice daño? —Liming se levantó de golpe nerviosa.

—No, tranquila ella está bien —Le calmó.

—No es posible que fuera tan crédula, no debí confiarme, ¿Seguro que no le cause daño a Akane? —Levanto la voz.

— Debes estar tranquila, ella está bien.

—En realidad si me preocupa, debo estar debajo de mi nivel.

—¡Mamá! Akane es una excelente luchadora ella peleo a tu altura. Tú no has perdido nivel, al contrario estás en tu mejor momento. ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?

—Ya estoy bien no te preocupes. Hijo serio tan amable de traerme mi pergamino, es urgente que haga algunas anotaciones.

—Enseguida. —Le sonrió a Ukyo y salió de la habitación.

Un momento de silencio hubo en la habitación hasta que Liming lo rompió.

—Entonces ¿Tú eres Ukyo?

—Si señora, disculpe mi descortesía. —Inclino la cabeza. —Mi nombre es Kuonji Ukyo.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —Pregunto apacible.

—Yo…bueno…Tengo mi propio restaurante. —Tímida, Bajo la mirada.

—Interesante entonces eres una mujer emprendedora; Akane ¿Dónde está?

—Ella se quedó con Ranma.

—¿Ranma, eh? Dime ¿Qué opinas de mi hijo?

—¿Ah? Yo…yo creo que es un valiente guerrero amazon.

Liming la observo con ojos entrecerrados. —Sabes que tiene novia ¿Cierto?

—Sí, lo sé. —apretó los labios.

—¿Qué opinas de Akane?

—¿De Akane? Vaya, en realidad creo que… es una…buena…persona. —Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—Creo que esa niña es un sol. Ukyo, ¿Alguna vez has disfrutado de un atardecer?

—Sí, muchas veces.

—¿Y no crees que el sol se ve hermoso a esa hora de la tarde?

—Sin duda.

—Entonces en cuanto el sol se oculta deja el camino para la luna, maravilloso astro que nos muestra lo que el sol no.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que me quiere decir.

—Es simple cariño, cuando el sol llega puedes descubrir hermosos paisajes, vives la experiencia de tocar lo que el mundo terrenal ofrece, y disfrutar de hermosos atardeceres, pero mi Mousse es nocturno, le gusta la belleza y majestuosidad de la luna, los paisajes que se observan en la oscuridad, las estrellas y todo lo que hay en tan complicado universo, que te pone a pensar en lo que habrá más allá de este planeta, y que te hace querer alcanzar las estrellas.

—Sigo sin entender. —Rascaba su oreja confundida.

—Te he dicho que Akane es un sol… —Liming se levantó del futon, Ukyo la imito y quedo frente a ella, acuno el rostro de la chica en sus manos. —…Creo que tú, eres la luna.

Ukyo no supo que decir, se quedó perdida en las palabras que le acababa de decir Liming. No sabía si era algún tipo de aprobación, o advertencia, solo se quedó de pie sin decir una sola palabra.

Mousse entro interrumpiendo la plática, el rostro de Ukyo se encendió y para evitar que el chico de los anteojos la viera un poco apenada bajo la mirada. Él, entrego a su madre un antiguo pergamino donde su madre hizo algunas anotaciones, Mousse y Ukyo la observaban a la distancia, después de unos minutos envolvió el pergamino y lo guardo celosamente entre sus ropas china.

—¿Entonces todo está hecho? —Pregunto Mousse.

—Casi, Solo falta hablar con Shampoo, estoy segura que pronto volverán.

—¿Porque estas tan segura, Mamá?

—Las amazonas tenemos nuestros trucos. ¿Crees que Akane y el Sr. Soun se molesten si tomo un baño?

—No lo creo.

—Entonces queridos, disfrutare de un largo baño. —Paso altiva en medio de los dos chicos y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Al pie las montañas, Akane y Ranma se vieron de frente con el recién llegado visitante y pretendiente de la menor de las Tendo.

—Veo que no sirvió de mucho la información que le di a Shampoo. —Caminaba hacia ellos moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro.

—¡Así, que fuiste tú!

—Fue una coincidencia, realmente yo no sabía que era tu esposa, solo le brinde un poco de información, como que te quédate en casa de los Tendo, o que una mujer china acababa de llegar a la ciudad, creo que con eso fue suficiente para ellas.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —Se puso frente a Akane.

—Vengo a derrotarte Ranma, lo haré por Akane.

Ranma le dio la espalda al sujeto.

—Akane ve a casa.

—Yo no pienso moverme de aquí.

—Akane tienes que descansar.

—¡No insistas, no te dejare solo! Ranma, ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes Akane, yo ganaré esta pelea.

Ranma, camino hasta su oponente con una sonrisa en el rostro, añoraba tanto una pelea y tendría la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con él.

—No tengo tu tiempo Saotome.

—Ya no tendrás que esperar.

—Solo te advierto que si yo gano esta pelea Akane será mía.

—Eso debería decidirlo ella, aunque perdiera no me alejaría jamás, pero estoy seguro que este no será el caso, quedaras reducido a polvo.

—Eres testarudo, Akane es mucha mujer para ti, ¿Por qué no vas con esposa y se alejan para siempre de nosotros? —Se acercó más a Ranma.

—¿Por qué no dejas de decir estupideces y te pones en guardia? —Tronó los dedos de sus manos, portaba sus impecables ropas chinas blancas sin mangas y con bordes negros. lento y con una sonrisa en el rostro tomo posición, espero unos segundos y arremetió contra el —¡ACABARE CONTIGO!...

Akane estaba alejada de ellos, solo veía que sus labios se movían sin entender muy bien la conversación.

El primer golpe de Ranma fue directo al estómago de Ryu, este cayó de espaldas, pero sin ningún dolor se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Ranma, una serie de puñetazos eran eludidos fácilmente por ambos contendientes, ninguno podía aplicar con fuerza sus puños debido a que los dos eran igual de bueno bloqueando los golpes, el truco de las castañas no fue suficiente, Ryu las esquivaba, Ranma se dio cuenta que su oponente había entrenado, no cualquiera podía evadir esos golpes. El puño de Ryu logro impactar en el Rostro de Ranma, lo envió a estrellarse directo a una gran roca, la cual estalló en mil pedazos, cuando este se impactó.

—¡RANMA! —Gritó visiblemente preocupada.

—Eso fue muy fácil, ¿No crees Akane? — De un salto Ryu se acercó a la chica que lo observaba seria.

—Ryu, ¡Eres un Idiota! —Akane estaba a punto de correr al lado de Ranma. Pero fue detenía por Ryu del brazo.

—Vámonos lejos Akane, deja todo aquí y empecemos juntos, yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas.

Akane se soltó brusca de la mano de Ryu. —Sabes que no lo haré, y una sonora cachetada se posó sobre la mejilla de Ryu.

Ranma, de entre una nube de polvo y de manera casi invisible se abalanzó contra de su oponente, y nuevamente cientos de golpes arremetía uno contra otro Ryu coloco una patada alta y apenas la esquivo por milímetros, Ranma barrio a su oponente con su pierna izquierda, que lo hizo caer, Ryu se levantó giro su cuerpo y una potente patada en el tórax del artista marcial le hizo volar nuevamente, Ranma en el aire recobro el equilibrio y regreso de un salto donde Ryu.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarla!

—Saotome, ¡Vaya! Creo que he dado en el punto para que me demuestres tu verdadero poder, sabía que lo que me has mostrado hasta ahora solo era un pequeño calentamiento.

Ryu abrió su camisa y sacó una katana de tamaño mediano. —Vamos Ranma enséñame lo que las amazonas te enseñaron. -Dijo mientras hacia movimientos con la katana.

Ranma lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada llena de fuego, de furia, la quijada tensa, y los puños apretados, no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado, no otra vez, en ese momento ni Mousse Shampoo y mucho menos Ryu podrían hacer algo para alejarlo de ella

El nunca eligió un arma a pesar de saber manejarlas todas, ninguna era de su preferencia, sus puños ya eran un arma letal, Cologne hizo que explotara todas sus habilidades, pero no quería estar en desventaja, la bisabuela de Shampoo lo obligo a aprender pues según ella nunca se sabia cuando se necesitaría.

Ryu fiero se abalanzo empuñando la katana, quería dar un solo golpe limpio que iría directo al corazón de Ranma, este se dejó caer hacia atrás sin tocar el suelo tensando todos los músculos para permanecer por unos segundos antes de regresar a su posición, como si de un resorte se tratara, de nuevo Ryu trataba de atizar su arma en el cuerpo de Ranma, pero la agilidad que este poseía hacía difícil el trabajo, salto sobre su cabeza dando un giro en el aire y al tocar el piso se impulsó para colocar una poderosa patada en la espalda de Ryu que lo estrello contra el suelo , se levantó adolorido pero no desertó, un golpe así no era suficiente para derrotarlo, se giró para ver de Ranma de frente.

—Has mejorado Ranma, pero aún estoy por encima de ti, sigues siendo el enclenque esposo de una amazona. —Hablaba un poco agitado.

—No deberías subestimarme, los hombres más poderosos de China son guerreros amazona.

—Sin embargo siguen siendo títeres a merced de su Mujer.

—Tú no sabes nada de leyes amazonas. —Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Se lo que todos saben, ellas son las fuertes y ustedes solo sirven para ayudarles a procrear más guerreras.

—¡No digas estupideces! —La furia de Ranma crecía con cada palabra de Ruy.

—Y según las pláticas que tuve con Shampoo tú ni siquiera eres capaz de algo tan simple como tener hijos.

Esa última frase fue el detonante para que la furia de Ranma explotara, con un grito estridente se arrojó sobre su oponente, no tuvo piedad y golpeo su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, cientos de golpes se estrellaban contra Ryu, esta vez no pudo esquivarlos todos impactaban directamente, los golpes cesaron y a cuando estuvo a punto de caer, Ranma impacto su estómago con fuerza y salió volando, cayó en seco metros más adelante, Ryu no evito la caída el dolor era demasiado.

Ranma estaba agitado, pero la furia no había desaparecido del todo, giro para ver a Akane que corría hacia él.

—¡Ranma! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Akane estaba preocupada, escucho la conversación y le dolió escuchar las palabras de Ryu, no tenía por qué decirle algo que le recordara el dolor de su perdida. Reviso su rostro y con sus manos toco su costilla donde sabía que había recibido el golpe más fuerte.

Ranma se retorció de dolor. —¡Duele!

—Perdona, te descuidaste.

—Solo un pequeño golpe nada de cuidado.

—Tienes por lo menos dos costillas fracturadas. —Paso el brazo de Ranma por su hombro para ayudarle a caminar.

—No es para tanto ya sanaran.

* * *

En el Dojo Tendo la preocupación no disminuía, Ranma y Akane aún no regresaban estaban expectantes a su llegada, han sido noches sin dormir desde que La madre de Mousse quiso hablar con Shampoo, no habían dormido, para ese momento Nodoka, Liming, Soun y Genma se encontraban alrededor del kotatsu.

—Nodoka, ha sido un placer para mí conocer a una persona tan distinguida como usted.

—El placer es mío Liming, es bueno conocer más amazonas y saber que el lugar donde estuvo mi Ranma fue confortable.

—Ranma es un gran guerrero y aprende rápido, es una lástima que haya tenido que pasar por tanto.

—Liming. —hablo sin tapujos. —¿Mi hijo ya es libre?

—Casi, solo necesito hablara con Shampoo, a solas, cuando Cologne no esté cerca.

—¿Es acaso que queda duda de todo lo que nos hizo?

—No, de eso nada, pero todo tiene que salir de boca de Shampoo.

—Eso será muy difícil, no creo que Shampoo quiera confesar todo.

—Lo difícil será que regrese aquí pero si todo funciona como lo planee estoy segura que regresará.

Las mujeres, ambas con elegante porte y ropas tradicionales de su país continuaron su plática acerca de sus hijos, asegurando cada una, contar con el más fuerte.

En el estanque Mousse y Ukyo conversaban.

—Estas muy tenso.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y hay un dolor que no podre quitar jamás.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa. —Ukyo se paró frente a él.

—Eso lo tengo claro pero no resta que ella… ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo como eso? —Mousse estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Estuve con ella la ayude todo cuanto pude.

—A ella no le convenía que lo supieras.

—Ya tardaron demasiado. —Mousse cambio el tema de conversación tratando de no recordar.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Akane, estoy preocupado.

—Cálmate un poco, estoy segura que ella está bien.

—¿Que clase novio sería si no la busco? Tengo que estar con ella.

Mousse se dispuso a saltar para salir del lugar pero Ukyo lo detuvo.

—Ella esta con Ranma, estoy segura que nada le pasara. —Hablo un poco irritada.

—Ukyo, no lo entiendes, ella es mi novia.

—¡Mousse! Entiende de una maldita vez. —Dijo apretando los dientes.

—No, ella…ella…

—Akane quiere a Ranma.

—Pero…¿Y, yo? Yo también la quiero.

—Mousse, ¿La quieres? ¿Estás seguro? —Lo enfrento observándolo retadoramente

Ukyo se aferraba a las palabras que le había dicho Liming, ella era la luna, era lo que Mousse necesitaba, estaba decidida, esta vez lucharía, no lo dejaría ir, era su momento era de ser feliz.

Mousse sentía dolor, por tantas cosas juntas y si se trataba de amor todo se volvía un revoltijo, la actitud de Akane, se sentía bien a su lado, pero sabía que no era lo mismo que años antes, se reprochaba a si mismo él hubiera, si la hubiera obligado a ir con él a China, quizá estarían casado y con hijos. Por otro lado estaba Ukyo, a quien empezó a frecuentar desde su regreso. Lo que esa mujer le provocaba no lo había sentido con Akane.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un cálido beso que Ukyo se atrevió a darle, tímido pero que le hizo sentir como una dulce descarga eléctrica, no se resistió y respondió de la misma manera. Al separase Ukyo sonrió satisfecha.

—Definitivamente tengo que hablara con Akane. —Dijo Mousse decidido, sin dejar de observar los ojos de Ukyo.

* * *

Akane y Ranma creían que todo había terminado, hasta que una ola de energía que no vieron venir los arrastro a los dos a un lado profundo del bosque, al momento del impacto por instinto Ranma envolvió a Akane y cuando se estrellaron Ranma fue quien se llevó la mayor parte del daño. Akane rápidamente se despabiló. Ambos estaba aturdidos Akane se libró de los brazos de Ranma para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

—¡Ranma!

—Oye, tranquila estoy bien. —Ranma comenzó a levantarse.

—Qué alivio, déjame a mi pelear con él.-Dijo decidida

—No, esta es mi pelea.

Akane vio la determinación de Ranma y solo asintió, los dos salieron del bosque y Ryu ya se encontraba esperándolos.

—Es una lástima que aun sigas de pie.

—Has cometido un grave error. —Ranma se limpió la boca donde escurría un hilo de sangre, lo observaba con mirada fiera —Te dije que ¡NO TE ATREVIERAS A TOCARLA! —Con un gruñido Ranma lo ataco sacando una gran bola de energía.

Ryu apenas pudo librarse del ataque, furioso contra ataco con katana en mano, Akane enojada veía que la pelea no era pareja Ranma peleaba a mano limpia, no era honorable ese tipo de actitud, pero alguien como Ryu no tenía idea de la honorabilidad. En un momento de distracción Ryu tenía atrapado a Ranma en el suelo y con la katana en su cuello.

—Quien diría que yo sería quien termine con el gran Ranma Saotome.— Apretaba la empuñadura y la acercaba más al cuello de Ranma. La fuerza era muy parecida Ranma con la desventaja de la gravedad estando acostado, con el filo de la katana ya casi atravesando su piel, y sus puños encima de los de Ryu para no cortarse.

—¡Ranma! — Akane gritó

Ranma la vio por el rabillo del ojo estaba a gran distancia pero atino a atrapar el objeto que Akane le lanzo.

—Creo que te quedaras con las ganas de presumir que derrotaste al gran Ranma Saotome.

Con la hoz de Akane podría equilibrar la pelea, con toda su fuerza pudo girarse para cambiar los papeles y ahora Ryu era quien ocupaba el suelo, Ranma con una voltereta hacia atrás quedo de pie en espera de que su contrincante se levantara. Con el hoz en una mano y con la otra girando la cadena.

—Akane, cariño ni con la ayuda de esa arma el podrá vencerme. —Dijo Ryu.

La lucha se volvió más pareja, todo el chocar de los metales retumbaba en los alrededores por la fuerza que ejercían sobre el arma, Ranma la usaba a la perfección, Ryu dominaba la katana pero el chico de la trenza no se dejaba a cada golpe que daba él, respondía regresando dos más, ya tenía varios cortes en los brazos, a los que no daba importancia, de igual forma su contrincante tenía varias heridas generadas por el arma de Akane.

Ranma aprendió a dominar el hoz y varias armas más cuando estuvo trabajando en jusenkuyo, gran parte de su uso lo aprendió de la abuela de Shampoo pero el dominio del esa arma en especifico se lo debía al guía de los estanques.

Akane quedo sorprendida, de la manera en que Ranma peleaba nunca se imaginó que habría mejorado y llegado a tan alto nivel, era muy por encima de lo que ella imaginaba, de pronto el dolor en su brazo derecho la distrajo, con los dientes arranco un pedazo de tela de su traje negro, amarro fuerte su brazo para detener la sangre, no pretendía que Ranma se preocupara por una nimiedad como esa. Sabía que no podía intervenir, le frustraba verlos desde lejos, pero confiaba ciegamente en que Ranma ganara esa pelea.

Ranma estaba decidido a que terminaría pronto con la pelea, no podía seguir alargándola, su cuerpo ya estaba cansado el dolor en las costillas era más fuerte se estaba volviendo insoportable, y sabía que Ryu no estaba mejor, uno de sus pies estaba lastimado, observo sus movimientos eran fuertes pero toscos, usaría su agilidad como ventaja.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —Dijo Ranma con media sonrisa en su rostro, girando la punta de la cadena aun costado suyo.

—Estaba pensando en si Akane preferiría un vestido de novia tradicional japonés u occidental.

Ranma lanzo la cadena que se enredó en el pies de Ryu derribándolo al instante, por un segundo descuido el agarre de la katana y salió volando, cuando Ryu estuvo en el suelo vi venir el filo de la navaja directo a su cabeza, alcanzó a ladearse y termino incrustada en su hombro. El grito de dolor fue desgarrador el hombre observaba temblando el lugar donde una afilada katana le produjo daño, tomo el arma y de un fuerte tirón la saco y el chorro de sangre comenzó a salir.

Ranma pensó que se daría por vencido pero en cambio Ryu de entre sus ropas saco una filosa estrella ninja, que no pudo esquivar, intento detenerla pero parte de ella se incrusto en el abdomen de Ranma, el dolor punzante comenzó de inmediato, al igual que Ryu, Ranma de un fuerte tirón retiro la estrella, cubrió la herida con la mano, y con furia se acercó a su oponente.

—¡No te quiero volver a ver en nuestras vidas!

Una carcajada salió de Ryu que adolorido yacía en el suelo. —Akane es una buena mujer y tú solo la harás sufrir. —Tocio y escupió un poco de sangre. — ¡No dejare que se quede con un patán como tú!

Un golpe fue directo a la mandíbula de Ranma, le hizo caer al suelo. Con el brazo que no tenía herido Ryu se acercó con la Katana, renqueaba de un pie, tenía un ojo inflamado y la herida en el hombro, pero eso no lo detuvo quería terminar con él. Ranma estaba mareado el golpe en la quijada lo lastimó, pudo sentir como se acercaba, y en el momento preciso en que estuvo a cierta distancia, lo barrio con su pie derecho, Ryu no reacciono a tiempo y al momento de caer, Ranma lo ataco por última vez.

—¡Rugido del león! —Una esfera de luz arremetió contra Ryu a quien se vio sonreír antes del impacto.

Akane vio como Ryu termino inconsciente, corrió hacia Ranma preocupada, la herida era algo que tenían que atender como prioridad, le ayudo a levantarse.

—Tenemos que llevarte con el Dr. Tofu.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes bonita. —Dijo con voz apenas audible.

Akane sonrió ante las palabras de él—Ranma, felicidades diste una buena pelea.

—Aun soy el mejor, recuérdalo.

—Tampoco has cambiado en eso, sigues siendo muy humilde. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Humildad es mi segundo nombre.-Sonrió.

—Eres insoportable. —Akane con su mano cubrió la herida de Ranma.

—¿Cómo esta Ryu?

—También necesita ver a un médico.

Ryu casi logra levantarse pero el agotamiento era mayor, Akane se acercó a él para ofrecerle ayuda pero él se negó.

—Ve con él, Saotome me ganó, pero si alguna día ese infeliz llega a hacerte daño lo haré pagar.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Ryu. —Dijo Akane. —Se defenderme.

—Volveré Akane, en algún tiempo regresare y entonces sí que serás mi esposa y la próxima vez te obligare.

—No, no lo harás, yo no puedo tener nada contigo, entiéndelo, debes buscara a la persona adecuada pero no soy yo.

Ryu tomo la mano de Akane y la beso. —Regresare.

Con la fuerza que aun tenia se perdió entre la montaña.

—Espero que le vaya bien.

—¿Cómo puedes desearle bien después de todo lo que me causo?...Ya se, ya se, Akane es todo corazón, tanto que se deja besar las manos por cualquiera.

—Eso me sonó a celos. —Susurro. Akane recogió su hoz del suelo, enredo la cadena alrededor de su cintura y coloco su arma cerca de su cadera. —Lo digo porque realmente quiero que este bien, que encuentre a alguien y jamás regrese. Buena pelea Saotome.

—Gracias Tendo, ahora solo falta mi recompensa.

—No sabía que peleabas por un premio.

—Pues siempre que se gana una pelea, debe haber algún regalo de por medio.

—Creo que en esta pelea no obtendrás nada.

Ranma detuvo su paso, Akane se puso frente a él.

—Yo quiero mi premio.

Akane se acercó a sus labios, tuvo que levantarse de puntillas para estar a su altura y con voz seductora le hablo.

—Aun no ganas la pelea. —Akane le regalo una tierna sonrisa y se separo de el.

Ranma soltó una carcajada, que de inmediato ahogo pues el dolor en el abdomen le recordó que estaba herido, sonrió pues casi pudo sentir el roce de sus labios.

—¡La ganaré Akane, la ganaré!

* * *

En un pequeño poblado, al que habían llegado horas antes, Shampoo y Cologne estarían planeando lo que sería su vida furtiva, al menos por un tiempo tendrían que vivir con el dinero que tenía Cologne y planearían trabajar para poder mantenerse, eso era lo más lógico, en cambio Cologne revisaba tratados que le ayudaran a evadir su responsabilidad y que el honor de su familia quedara intacto, Shampoo cada día se veía más decaída, las grandes ojeras se hacían más marcadas debido a no dormir pues cada que lo hacia una nueva pesadilla le atacaba, cada vez se veían más reales, y el dolor que le producían podía jurar que no parecían malos sueños.

Estaban hospedadas en una pequeña casa de huéspedes, la dulzura aparente de Shampoo siempre les habían abierto puertas, esta vez no era la excepción, consiguieron comida y lugar para dormir todo gratis, gracias a ella, se hicieron pasar por dos turistas perdidas que no hablaban el idioma japonés.

—Abuela necesito regresar. —Dijo irritada.

—Estás loca, no volveremos nunca a Nerima.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! —Alzo la voz.

—Niña, entiende de una buena vez que lo que hiciste, no es algo sencillo, tenemos que resolverlo.

—Tengo que regresar, algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo.

—¡No lo haremos!, y ya deja esa idea ¡Por que no sucederá!

El resto de la tarde paso sin más contratiempos, Cologne no había encontrado algún hueco para poder contrarrestar el castigo, o la expulsión definitiva de la aldea.

Shampoo estaba cada vez más ansiosa, su sed de revancha estaba latente, había algo dentro que le gritaba, que le exigía regresar a Nerima, quería enfrentarse a Akane Tendo, creía que a estas alturas Liming ya estaría de regreso a china para informar lo que paso, además si el incienso se activaba al salir de Nerima no habría problema todo quedaría bien, a menos que Mousse fuera con ella.

Llego la noche y el retorno a Nerima era indudable seria pesado tendría que andar de regreso por casi un día, pero antes tendría que deshacerse de su abuela, o no la dejaría regresar, pidió a la casera de favor un medicamento para dormir, preparo un poco de té que sirvió para las dos, Cologne ingenuamente lo probo, nunca desconfiaría de Shampoo pues ella era más lista que la joven amazona, momentos después las dos se retiraron a dormir.

Shampoo estaba alerta a los ronquidos de su abuela, en cuanto sintió que dormía profundamente tomo la casa de campaña, y sus chiu´s , lentamente acariciaba sus armas les sonreía de forma siniestra, casi podía saborear la hora en que se enfrentara finalmente a Akane Tendo

La noche cómplice de una amazona peligrosa, la vio huir del lado de su abuela internándose en el bosque de regreso a Nerima, todos se enterarían de su poder, de todo lo que había aprendido, pero Akane en especial probaría el sabor de la derrota, de la muerte si era necesario...

* * *

**Notas de Autor**: Les cuento que costo horrores subir este capitulo las lluvias intensas (quiero creer que fue eso) Me dejaron sin Internet por muy buena parte de la tarde y noche, por tanto se me dificulto poder actualizar, sin embargo Muy muy tarde aquí esta, les mando un abrazote!

Quiero agradecer de maner muy rapida a quienes me honraron con su review esta semana siento no poder responder como merecen ya lo hice por PM y deseo de corazón que la pasen muy bien **Patohf, Znta Maggi P-chan, Elynmidnight, Lunabsc, nancyricoleon, Janny5,** **Adrctic** (te debo la contestación del PM pero en breve por ahí estare) ** Rankoail07, Haro Adrianne, Minak0 Ain0. Gracias, gracias, gracias**

**Cari umii**: Hola! que gusto que te siga gustando la historia, lo prometido tarde pero ya quedo actualizada, no he leído ese fanfic, pero me daré una vuelta, suena interesante, yo también me he encontrado con historias que son muy buenas y que no están terminadas y llevan años abandonadas, es triste. Te mando un mega abrazo espero te encuentres bien!

**Sosa**: Hey! claro que son interesante ya hasta tenemos buenas ideas, es verdad Shampoo empieza a pagar, lo malo es que aun no se detiene, muchas gracias por estar pendiente que tengas excelente día! Nos leemos por Twitter.

**AKANE TAISHO: **Hola Agradezco tus palabras que alegría que te guste y bueno un poquito tarde pero aqui esta la actualización, muchos saludos para ti, Gracias por el Review!

**Akane RedFox:** Amore mio el tiempo por Skype no nos duro nada! No agradezcas al contrario gracisa a ti por prestarme tantito a Marce, y es que encajaba perfecto en la historia, aunque se que hubo un fallo por el lugar donde esta realmente situada carmen, pero no importa quedo perfecta! Y los mensaje bueno ya es rutina, no consibo mis mañanas sin saber de ti. Hermanas Forever I LOVE YOU BB.

**PFernando:** Te debo la contestacion a los dos review que amablemente me dejas, sabes que los adoro, en breve me pasare por el inbox para contestar cada amable palabra que me dedicas, y a ti también te extraño por Skype! Ni modo tendremos que esperar un poco mas, amigo te mando un abrazo del tamaño del mundo!

Agradezco enormemente a las personitas que me han agregado a favoritos, que le han dado follow a la historia, muchas gracias chicos y chicas!

Por ultimo y no menos importantes a mis queridos lectores anónimos, si, yo se que estas ahí, mil gracias por leer, por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y dedicármelo, Infinitas gracias!

Esto esta por terminarse gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este trayecto.

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	19. Insertidumbre en la casa Tendo

¡Hola a todos! Chicos y chicas de este fandom, deseo que tengan una excelente tarde.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Tensión en la casa Tendo.

CAPÍTULO 19

Era de noche y la preocupación dentro de la casa Tendo solo crecía, finalmente la lluvia hizo a su aparición y con ello más impaciencia. La primera en retirarse fue Ukyo después de sentirse incomoda ante la presencia de Mousse y su madre, y las miradas que le dedicaban, además de no tener ganas de quedarse a ver cómo es que Mousse se preocupaba por Akane una vez que regresaran, lo suyo era difícil y sabía que tenía que esperar no podía presionar finalmente ellos aún eran novios. A ella le siguió Nabiki, Ryoga y su pequeño que cansados se retiraron a su hogar. Kasumi estaba atenta, después de que Nabiki le explicara la situación sabía que alguien iba a regresar herido, tenía todo un gran botiquín preparado para ayudar, en caso de ser necesario.

* * *

Después de un duro enfrentamiento no solo con Ryu, también con Liming, Akane y Ranma regresaban al Dojo caminando muy despacio, la herida de Ranma estaba sangrando demasiado, al parecer esa estrella logro hacer una herida profunda. No hablaban mucho, ella estaba preocupada, era como en los viejos tiempos siempre estresada, porque a él no le pasara nada, que siempre saliera airoso en sus peleas pero sobre todo nuca le gustó verlo herido.

La lluvia, los sorprendió, hizo que el cuerpo de Ranma se hiciera menudo, Ranko se dolió un poco más y la herida se hizo más grande, para Akane fue más fácil y se dispuso a cargarla sobre su espalda, Ranma no se resistió y se dejó ayudar, estaba agotado, se acomodó en la espalda de la chica, a pesar de la herida sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Akane hizo que sonriera.

Al llegar a la casa Tendo, todos se preocuparon al ver el estado de Ranma, su camisa blanca con una gran mancha roja cerca del abdomen que hizo a su madre saltar de angustia en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Ranma, hijo! —Ayudó a Akane para bajarlo y poder socorrerlo, el dolor se veía en Ranma, le costaba moverse, pero dentro de lo mal que estaba, aún tenía fuerza para moverse.

—Tranquila mamá estoy bien. —La pelirroja, quiso confortar a su madre, aunque su semblante indicara todo lo contrario. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y al expulsarlas sentía que el dolor se iba con ellas.

Mousse con ese instinto protector corrió hacia Akane para inspeccionarla de la cabeza a los pies, entonces sintió una mirada penetrante, al girarse vio a una pelirroja celosa y muy enojada, eso le provoco una sonrisa burlona, al verificar que estaba completamente bien lo único que atino hacer fue besar su frente, y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Estoy bien Mousse.

—No lo estas, tienes una herida en el brazo, vamos te curare. —La llevo de los hombros hacia la habitación de Akane para atenderla.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Ranma y Mousse no dejaron de observarse hasta que desapareció de su vista

Llevaron a Ranko hasta su antigua habitación, Kasumi se quedó con Ranko, suturo su herida quince puntos para ser precisos, además de curaciones en varias partes de su cuerpo, hombros, espalda, brazos.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua caliente? —Preguntó Kasumi

—Eso me vendría bien. —Dijo la pelirroja aun adolorida.

—Ranma ¿Ganaste la pelea? —Kasumi le hablaba mientras le vertía agua tibia.

—No me dejaría ganar por alguien como Ryu.

—Creo que ese joven merecía un buen escarmiento.

—Y fue lo que tuvo, Kasumi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La mayor de las Tendo Asintió, mientras terminaba de suturar su herida.

—¿Tú crees que Mousse pueda hacer feliz a Akane?

—Yo creo que debemos preocuparnos más por Shampoo, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero para tu consuelo, puedo decirte que si te interesa Akane debes ser persistente, aunque han pasado siete años, si hay algo que no ha cambiado en Akane es esa terquedad.

Ranma no dijo más, Kasumi tenía razón, en ese momento la prioridad era que Shampoo no regresara y si lo hacía debía proteger a Akane, aunque tenía claro que era fuerte y capaz para enfrentarse a alguien como ella, él se sentía con la necesidad de protección.

Al terminar de curar a Ranma le dejo descansar un poco.

En la habitación de Akane, Mousse cuidadosamente revisaba las heridas de la chica, que fue provocada por Liming a la hora del combate.

—Esto no se ve nada bien, pero no es algo que sea de cuidado.

—Solo se pondrá un poco purpura alrededor pero creo que sobreviviré. —Sonrió.

—Mi madre no quiso hacerte daño está muy apenada. —Dijo mientras desinfectaba sus heridas.

—No era ella, Shampoo la manipulo, no podemos culparla, al contrario, me alegra que ya esté bien.

—En cuanto regresamos ella despertó y nos contó todo lo que pasó, Shampoo huyo pero quedamos testigos de todo lo que hizo. —Oculto un poco la mirada.

—Con eso debe ser suficiente.

—¿Cómo estuvo la pelea?

—Ranma ganó, me sorprendió la fuerza de Ryu mejoro mucho y se volvió muy peligroso, intento matar a Ranma, aprovecho su ventaja pues Ranma estaba agotado, me estrese un poco.

—Debes tranquilizarte y descansar ¿Si?, Me alegra que estés bien.—Le dijo dulcemente. —Ranma es fuerte estaba seguro que no se dejaría derrotar tan fácil. Tuvo un fuerte entrenamiento mientras estuvo en China, no lo subestimes.

—Eso me quedo claro hoy, nunca lo había visto pelear así.

—No debiste quedarte con él.

—Tenía que hacerlo, fue por mi culpa que Ryu reto a Ranma.

—Eso lo sé, y también que Ranma no te es indiferente.

El sonrojo se asomó del rostro de Akane y no pudo articular palabra.

—No tienes que decir más, solo quiero que nada te pase, necesito saber que estarás bien, pase lo que pase.

—No debes preocuparte se cuidarme bien, no hay motivo para que me pase algo, soy fuerte eso ya deberías saberlo.

Mousse no quiso seguir hondeando en el tema, ese no era el momento para hablar con ella, beso su frente le dio un largo abrazo y la dejo descansar habían sido largos días prácticamente sin dormir, y aun no podía hacerlo no reunía el valor suficiente para contarle, por ahora solo velaría el sueño de Akane, ella era su responsabilidad y no podría permitir que Shampoo les hiciera más daño.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía, estaba frustrada, por no recordar el camino, entre más caminaba lo único que encontraba era más bosque, pantanos que no recordaba haber pasado en el camino de ida la pueblo donde dejo a su abuela.

Estaba perdida en el bosque, no era algo que fuese habitual en ella, pues tenía un excelente sentido de orientación, nunca por difícil que fuese el camino tardaba tanto como esa ocasión, probablemente se debía a las noches sin dormir, apenas oscurecía y su cabeza se llenaba de ruidos y voces extrañas, y sin la compañía de su abuela, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera socorrerla, pero no desistiría de su objetivo tenía que regresar a Nerima.

Dentro de la tienda estaba Shampoo hecha un ovillo, temblorosa de que la noche llegara, con el cansancio a cuestas, apenas comió y junto algo de leña para hacer una fogata y ahí frente al fuego tenía su mirada perdida en él, como hipnotizada, como si las llamas le provocaban bienestar, y dentro de su cabeza un plan a prueba de fallas se gestaba, sonrió de medio.

Sin pensarlo se quedó dormida cerca de 3 horas, de repente se levantó sobre saltada, debió ser una nueva pesadilla, su respiración era agitada no podía continuar así tenía deudas pendientes pero por ahora su principal objetivo era otro, encontrar a Akane Tendo, lloro por largo rato y en posición fetal nuevamente se quedó dormida, seguro que en pocas horas una nueva pesadilla la despertara.

* * *

Días después un poco de calma apareció, Ranma seguía con las practicas a sus alumnos tuvo una buena y rápida recuperación con los cuidados de su madre, dos días después ya estaba listo para regresar y hacer lo que más le gustaba aún quedaban los puntos que dejarían una cicatriz pero nada de importancia, dar clases en el Dojo era su prioridad al principio fue un burdo pretexto para estar cerca de Akane pero, poco a poco se dio cuenta que estar cerca de los niños lejos de sentirse melancólico, le gustaba, pensaba que no todo estaba perdido y vio una tenue luz donde él era feliz, quizá con un hijo o dos, pero sobre todo era feliz con Akane, ante la pequeña fantasía se sonrojo fuertemente y regreso a la realidad.

Akane por su lado procuraba no salir, ni encontrarse con Ranma, Mousse había estado con ella todo el tiempo y la culpa le hacía sentir mal. Shampoo no aparecía y eso le tenía más preocupada pues ella no es de las guerreras que se da tan fácil por vencidas, trataba de adivinar los movimientos de Shampoo, pero si no aparecía era imposible saber lo que podía tramar, mil planes rondaban su cabeza y quería estar preparada.

Soun y Genma era los más complacidos con la situación, se les veía más contentos que de costumbre, a pesar de la situación de tensión por la que habían pasado, a ellos parecía no afectarse en lo más mínimo, su objetivo y presentimiento fueron verdaderos, aún faltaba que Akane y Ranma estuvieran juntos para que sus sueños se vieran realizados.

—Hace días que no veo al maestro Tendo.

—Él se ha ido, dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones, y creo que se las merece además es una boca menos que alimentar.

—Tiene toda la razón, al irse de vacaciones, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no creí que ese viejo libidinoso pudiera resolver todo.

—Creo que después de todo si nos tiene algo de cariño.

—Tendo, ¿Se ha dado cuenta que ese chico Mousse no se despega de su hija?

—Saotome, el chico es su novio.

—Sí, pero se supone que el plan era que las escuelas se unieran.

—No desespere amigo mío, nuestros sueños pronto se harán realidad.

Los hombres carcajearon estrepitosamente hasta que se percataron que Nodoka estaba tras ellos observándolos con na mirada gélida. Los hombres visiblemente nerviosos se vieron a los ojos.

—Sabe Saotome acabo de recordad que tengo que salir.

—Es cierto Tendo, yo lo acompaño.

—No, no es necesario, creo que Nodoka lo necesita. —Hablo nervioso.

—Insisto, vámonos de aquí… —Temerosos se alejaron del lugar,

Nodoka al verlos huir solo relajo su semblante, sonrió un poco y atino a decir para sí. —Eso espero, espero que pronto todo se solucione.

—Así será Nodoka, deje todo en mis manos. —Liming escucho a la madre de Ranma.

—Liming, ¿Esta consiente de lo que vendrá una vez que se separen Shampoo y Ranma?

—Si se refiere a que Ranma podrá librarse de un matrimonio obligado por un incienso, debo decirle que mi honor y el de mi tribu, prevalece por sobre todo y no podemos permitir que acciones como las de Shampoo destruyan nuestra reputación.

—Estoy consciente de ello, gracias por dejarlo claro, pero todo esto pudo descubrirse gracias a la intuición de dos hombre locos que prometieron a sus hijos, y que su única intención siempre ha sido unir a las escuelas de estilo libre, estoy segura que cuando Ranma sea libre lo intentaran nuevamente, y considero que Mousse es un gran hombre y no merece sufrir.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere, Akane es una linda chica, y mi hijo la quiere mucho, pero no podemos intervenir en ello, ya son lo suficiente grandes para saber y definir sus sentimientos, y me atrevo a decir que en este tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado.

—Entonces también lo ha notado.

—Ellos son jóvenes pero nosotras somos las expertas.

—Gracias Liming, me ha quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Ni lo mencione, tenemos que apoyar a nuestros hijos, y Akane necesita una figura materna.

—A mi pequeña Akane siempre la he querido como mi hija, cuando ella se fue de aquí no hubo día que no estuviera en mis oraciones.

—Ahora veo que no me equivoque en ayudar a Ranma, sabia del riesgo y la intención del chico al buscarme de esa manera y arriesgarse a que no le creyera, pero ahora puedo estar tranquila sé que ustedes son buenas personas.

—Lo mismo pienso de usted, creo que merece todo el honor de estar entre la asamblea de su aldea.

—Solo llevo en alto el nombre y el honor de mi tribu.

—Gracias por todo Liming, estaré eternamente agradecida. ¡Vaya! Es muy tarde y la comida aún no está lista, Akane tiene que comer y , Ranma llegara en cualquier momento.

—No se preocupe, yo le ayudare.

Así eran los días en el la casa Tendo, Soun insistió en que la familia Saotome se quedara en su casa hasta que Shampoo no fuera un peligro, se sentía más seguro, le parecía bien que todos estuvieran juntos y así estar preparado ante cualquier ataque.

Liming usaba alguna clase de magia para tratar de localizar a Shampoo sin ningún resultado, perecía que la tierra se la había tragado y eso le preocupaba, tomo el pergamino y lo desplegó en la soledad de la habitación, en él no había nada escrito, pero después de decir palabras incomprensibles, letras en chino comenzaron aparecer hasta que se formó la frase, "El tiempo se agota". Hizo un mohín de disgusto y comenzó a escribir, al terminar de redactar la frase "Todo quedara resuelto pronto" disgustada enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo.

* * *

Uno de esos días todo se reunidos comían lo que Nodoka y Liming habían preparado. Fue un día agitado para todos, Akane volvió a entrenar, Ranma tuvo práctica con los jóvenes más grandes ya que se necesitaba, los alumnos eran más y los instructores eran insuficientes.

Un poco apretados estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa. Ranma, celoso observaba desde su lugar a Akane sentada al lado de Mousse, sabia disimular mucho mejor que antes, pero aun así las mirada que dedicaba a Mousse era de infinita envidia, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Mousse, que no desaprovechaba el momento para hacer rabiar al chico de la trenza.

La última albóndiga fue el detonante para singular pelea.

—Lo siento Ranma, quizá la próxima vez tengas seas tú quien se quede con la albóndiga. —Dijo con doble intención mirando de reojo a Akane.

—Definitivamente así será, en mi siguiente oportunidad no la dejare escapar.

—¿Has pensado que probablemente no haya otra vez?

Todos observaron, Ranma y Mousse levantarse mirándose retadoramente

—Estoy seguro que habrá la oportunidad de comer albóndigas nuevamente. —Ranma apretó los dientes.

—¿Acaso Quieres pelear? —Apretó la quijada.

—Creo que esa albóndiga lo vale.

Las miradas no cesaron pronto se vieron involucrados en insultos como de antaño, la tarde caía y los dos hombres amenazaban con una pelea, Ranma estaba en posición de ataque igual que Mousse era un momento definitivo pelearían por la chica.

Mousse comenzó el ataque inminente no ocuparon armas, el ir y venir de golpes invisible para ojos no entrenados, Akane los observaba furiosa no podía creer que a esas alturas pelearan por un poco de comida.

—Desde hace tiempo que deseaba esta pelea. —Ranma trono sus dedos.

—Llego el momento de demostrar quién es el más fuerte de la aldea amazona.

—Ese título no me interesa pero llego el momento de demostrarte quien es ¡Ranma Saotome!—Atacó con una nueva oleada de golpes que hábilmente los dos esquivaban.

El poder que emanaban los dos oponentes era monumental, el aura de batalla de cada uno era algo que Akane nunca había visto, aun en la pelea contra Ryu, Ranma no había ocupado ni la mitad de poder del que ahora podía sentir. Mousse no se quedaba atrás años de entrenamiento habían dado frutos. Estaban a la par.

* * *

Ryoga estaba ansioso viendo desde la casa sostenido a su pequeño, que a pesar de su edad estaba atento a la pelea sin duda tendría talento, Ryoga quería una pelea con el vencedor y aunque no sería ese día ni ese lugar, los observaba ilusionado de tener nuevamente un rival a su nivel.

La madre de Mousse y Ranma estaba cada una en su lugar atenta a lo que ocurría.

—Mousse será el vencedor.

—Liming creo que se equivoca, Ranma será el que gane.

—No, puedo ver claramente que la técnica de mi hijo es superior a la de Ranma

—Ranma es el más fuerte, creo sin duda que mi varonil hijo será el vencedor.

Las madres se observaron fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido por unos segundos, después soltaron una gran carcajada negando con la cabeza, regresaron a su posición, internamente cada una apoyaba con fervor a su hijo.

* * *

La batalla se tornó un poco más violenta, no haba nada para nadie, la pelea estaba pareja, Ranma intentaba colocar fuertes golpes que Mousse esquivaba con maestría y cuando Mousse atacaba Ranma hacía lo propio.

Mousse coloco un potente golpe a la quijada de Ranma que lo hizo retroceder, el chico se dolió y se levantó tocando su mandíbula, asegurándose de no estar lastimado. Ranma con violencia y velocidad máxima impacto una patada en el pecho, Mousse la recibió desprevenido y lo hizo caer.

—Te voy a vencer así sea lo último que haga Saotome. —Dijo agitado

—Has mejorado Mousse,—Hablo mientras sobaba su quijada.

—No te dejare en camino tan fácil.

—Sabes que al final todo esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué no la dejas de una vez? —Dijo Ranma

—Para mí será gratificante ganarte.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —nuevamente los golpes aparecieron.

La pelea había sido intensa y después de intercambiar golpes ninguno podría rematar, Ranma ocupo una técnica especial hizo un par de mundras para finalmente formar un triángulo con las manos, entonces una destellante energía salió de ahí, Mousse nunca se imaginó que alguien con Ranma fuera capaz de aprender esa técnica que a él aún le contaba trabajo dominar. Sabía que era inútil no podía huir de tanta energía. Sonrió antes de recibir el golpe de energía que se acercaba a él. —Bien hecho Saotome. —Una explosión resonó por toda la casa.

Akane acudió en ayuda de Mousse, que estaba tendido en el suelo.

—¡Mousse! ¿Estás bien? —Se agacho a su lado.

—Lo estaré. —Se levantó con dificultad ayudado por Akane.

Ranma se acercó a él, para verificar su estado, pues a pesar de la rivalidad, por mucho tiempo estuvo a su lado en la aldea, ayudándolo en momentos difíciles y por ello estaba agradecido.

Mousse con dificultad, camino para entrar a la casa y poder descansas pero al pasar al lado de Ranma se acercó a susurrarle.

—Más te vale que ella siempre sea feliz y este a salvo, de lo contrario la próxima vez no dejare que me venzas tan fácil.

Ranma sonrió y lo vio adentrarse a la casa.

Una semana después todos habían vuelto casi por completo a la normalidad, Akane y Ranma se encontraban recuperados y, sería el último día que los Saotome pasarían en casa de los Tendo. Regresarían al amanecer, la situación no cambiaba mucho, de los sentimientos ni hablar Mousse huía todas las noches, Ranma buscaba conversación con Akane pero no cedía, estaba confundida, y no se creía capaz de solo tener una simple conversación con Ranma, la atracción que sentía hacia él le estaba poniendo nerviosa, y cuando eso sucedía, se recordaba que tenía que estar alerta pues Shampoo era su prioridad.

Una noche Akane tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como todos los días se relajó tomando un baño, bajo para cenar con los numerosos integrantes de la casa, Miradas danzaban en un ir y venir entre Mousse y Ranma, Akane solo podría divertiste con la situación, el ver a esos dos hombre cual animales tratando de "marcar territorio".

—Soun, quiero agradecer que nos alojara en su casa por este tiempo pero creo que ya comprobamos que Shampoo no regresara. Lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestra casa.

—No tiene nada que agradecer Nodoka, lo hice para que todos estuviéramos protegidos, pero tienes razón creo que ella no piensa regresar.

—Liming, ¿Qué pasara con mi hijo?

—Lo siento Mucho Nodoka, Genma, Ranma pero si Shampoo no confiesa no puedo hacer mucho.

—P…pero ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Después de lo que pasamos ¿Aún no puedo librarme de ella? —Se levantó del kotatsu y salió furioso hacia el estanque.

La madre de Mousse hizo señas a todos para que se calmaran y camino hacia él para acompañarlo—Ranma, debemos ser pacientes, ella regresara pero quizá no sea pronto.

Ranma estaba molesto, las cejas fruncidas, y la mirada vacía. —No creo poder soportar tanto me he mantenido al margen y he hecho todo para que las cosas salgan bien. —Hablaba con la quijada apretada.

—Hazlo por ella.

—Créame Liming, si no fuera por ella, no hubiera soportado todo esto, y ahora que estoy tan cerca de poder ser libre, esa libertad se vuele inalcanzable.

—No desistas muchacho creo que Akane merece la pena.

—Por ahora lo que me interesa es protegerla, no me moveré de aquí, aunque mis padres se vayan, yo velare todas las noches cuidándola. —Suspiro profundo.

—Ranma creo que la subestimas, Akane es una mujer fuerte, sé que quieres cuidarla pero dale un poco de espacio, dale la confianza para que ella se proteja sola, tú necesitas descansar.

—No

—Debes hacerlo

—¡Siete años! Estuve lejos de ella siete años, siento que si la pierdo de vista, se ira otra vez. —Dijo frustrado.

—Ella no lo hará, este es su lugar, tiene un Dojo y una familia que no dejara que se vaya.

—Esto es frustrante, pero no me importa no dormir, necesito saber que está bien todo el tiempo.

—Para que estés tranquilo, yo la cuidare. Estaré por aquí algunos meses más, que te parece si nos turnamos, tu, Mousse y yo cuidaremos de la familia Tendo.

Ranma pareció pensarlo un poco, y se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, Liming estaba por retirarse y Ranma por fin hablo.

—Está bien, hoy descansare...

* * *

La madruga, el momento en que todos duermen, cuando solo se escucha alrededor el ladrido de algunos perros o aullidos de gatos, uno en especial estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal, la pequeña gata, se paseaba por las calles del barrio llevaba días vigilando la casa de Akane, sabía que todos se reunían ahí, y eso haría un poco más difícil su labor.

Entró silenciosa trepando por los muros, la agilidad que poseía era increíble, vio a Liming en el techo de la casa, parecía que el sueño la había vencido, espero unos minutos más hasta cerciorarse que no tendría inconveniente con ella.

Llego hasta el lado de Liming, ronroneo a su alrededor y pudo confirmar que efectivamente estaba dormida. La ventana de Akane era un lugar bastante incómodo para entrar, sobre todo si vas en cuatro patas, así que llego a la habitación de la chica en la manera tradicional, momentos antes paso por la habitación donde estaban Mousse y Ranma, se acercó al chico de los anteojos y beso sus labios, el chico se removió incomodo, hizo lo mismo con Ranma y este ni se inmuto, llevaba tanto sin dormir bien que en cuanto sintió el futon se quedó completamente dormido.

Frente a la puerta de Akane vertió agua sobre su cabeza convirtiéndose al instante en la voluptuosa mujer Amazona, abrió la puerta y un pequeño crujido en la madera le hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa, espero unos segundo para relajarse, y cerciorarse de que nadie se había despertado. La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente toda la habitación, podía moverse dentro de ella sin ningún problema.

Al pie de la cama observaba burlona dormir a la que consideraba su presa.

—Akane. —Hablo muy bajo. —¿Akane estar despierta?

Akane se levantó de golpe pero fue tarde, simplemente no recordó más. Shampoo, sonrió satisfecha, salió del lugar de la misma forma en que entro, camino a varias cuadras de ahí con el cuerpo de la peli azul a cuestas. Pensó que al enterarse de la desaparición de Akane el primer lugar donde buscarían seria el Neko-hanten, no podía ir ahí. Cuando llego a su escondite solo una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar era un cuarto oscuro, parecía una bodega y era pequeña. El lugar estaba húmedo y helaba.

La chica poco a poco se despertó, con los hombros adoloridos, y mucho frío, trato de moverse pero no pudo, la cuerda que le ataba las manos por atrás se lo impedía, tampoco tuvo suerte al moverlos pies, estaba en una incómoda silla, amordazada, la luz no iluminaba todo el lugar, solo un lugar en específico, tenía la vista borrosa que poco a poco comenzó a aclarar, cuando levanto la mirada, ahí estaba en una silla, ella tan altiva, arrogante, con una sonrisa en los labios, observándola fijamente con sus tradicionales ropas china, ella solo portaba sus pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta amarilla.

—¿Por fin despertar! —Dijo con un deje de sarcasmo

—Sh…Shampoo, ¿Dónde estoy? —hablo tratando de despertarse por completo

—Shampoo no decir.

—¡Suéltame! —Akane se revolvía en la silla furiosa

—No, Shampoo no ser tonta.

—¡Pelea, acabemos con esto de una maldita vez! —Akane hablo furiosa.

—No ser tan terca, primero decir algunas cosas.

Akane escucho un sonido extraño a su lado ahí la luz no alumbraba mucho pero si la luz de la luna. Enfoco su vista y vio que a su lado había alguien más atado de pies y manos.

—¡Ukyo!

La chica del cabello castaño, no podía hablar tenia cubierta la boca con un pañuelo. De la fuerza que había ejercido para romper las cuerdas que la amarraban las manos le sangraban.

—Te sacare de aquí.

—No, Akane no salir de aquí este lugar ser su perdición.

—¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Ten el valor de enfrentarme, cobarde! —Akane dijo furiosa moviéndose frenéticamente tratando de soltarse.

—Shampoo ajustar cuentas con Akane Tendo, primero saber que Ranma mío esposo ser.

—¡Es tu esposo porque lo obligaste!, ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de usar algo tan vil como un incienso?! Y dejar que nos poseyeran demonios.

—Eso ser fácil ¿Querer que te cuente? Creo que merecer saber, ser último deseo. Todo suceder dos noches antes de boda.

**—Flash back—**

Shampoo había conseguido el incienso con mucho trabajo, Cologne le dijo que no debía usarlo era peligroso.

—Pero ser último recurso para boda con Airen

—Shampoo aunque pudieras usar ese incienso no puedes manipular los sentimientos de Ranma

—Yo sé que Ranma Amar a Shampoo.

—Te prohíbo que lo hagas, solo traerás sufrimiento a muchas personas, a Mousse.

—Si Shampoo ser feliz lo demás no importar. Tener todo preparado.

—No podrás engañar a los demonios.

—Abuela torpe yo ser joven y bonita, ellos caer ante belleza de Shampoo.

—La belleza no lo es todo niña, si logras atraparlos entonces esta batalla será tuya.

Cuando todos dormían, entro a la habitación de Akane, acompañada con dos de los cuatro demonios.

Activo el incienso y repitió "Mañana tu encontrar con amigas al medio día camino a café del gato, ver Ukyo y ayudar, hablar con ella y correr al Neko-hanten, tropezar con Mousse ir juntos, al abrir puerta, tu ver a Shampoo sobre piernas de Ranma, no cuestionar nada, abandonar Nerima y vagar por Japón con Mousse"

Llego a la habitación de Ranma he hizo el mismo procedimiento, Kasha el demonio no se veía convencido, pero ella prometió un festín de cuerpos.

—Si no cumples tu palabra, te atormentare por el resto de la eternidad.

—No preocupar.

Kasha entro al cuerpo de Ranma. Mañana yo encargar de Airen.

—Cuando escuchar decir, "Tu odiar a Akane por lo que hacer con chico cerdo" Ranma recordar escuchar ruidos extraños y subir habitación de Akane, haber visto a Ryoga semidesnudo sobre Akane.

A la mañana siguiente, Shampoo llego al Dojo y puso en marcha su plan encendió el incienso y se acercó a Ranma que estaba entrenando.

—¡Ranma! Shampoo invitar ramen.

—Gracias Shampoo pero mi madre está cocinando, esperare, quizá la próxima vez. —Dijo sin dejar de entrenar.

—Ser gratis. —Le sonrió.

—Lo siento Shampoo además ya quede con Akane, yo…le pediré que salga conmigo.

—¡Eso no poder ser! ¡Tú ser mi prometido!

—Lo siento Shampoo…

—Ser última vez que comer con Shampoo, yo no decir a Akane. —Bajo la mirada, triste, y comenzó a llorar.

Algo dentro de Ranma lo obligo a ir, sabía que no estaba bien, estaba a punto de dar un paso importante con Akane y no quería echarlo a perder y aun así sentía que no podía controlar el impulso de seguir a Shampoo.

—Está bien iré por ramen gratis.

Caminó contenta al alado de Ranma sujetando fuertemente su camisa roja, tras ellos iba Ukyo, Shampoo le dio órdenes de seguirlos y que comprobara con sus propios ojos que Ranma había elegido a Shampoo, todo esto gracias al incienso, cuando Ukyo abrió la puerta, no había nadie, pero su mente le creo el recuerdo de haber entrado y haber encontrado a Ranma y Shampoo en pleno acto amoroso.

Shampoo observaba a Ranma comer contento en la parte trasera del lugar. Hasta que llego Happosai pero no era impedimento, escucho la puerta correr y sabía que era Ukyo, solo estaría un breve instante el incienso se activó y se retiró del lugar al encuentro de Akane.

El ultimo incienso se activaría cuando Mousse chocara con Akane tendría la misma visión, el mismo recuerdo creado que Akane.

Cuando Happosai se va del lugar Shampoo se acerca a Ranma y hábilmente se sienta a horcajadas sobre él

—¿Airen, tu recordar por qué estar aquí?

—Por el ramen gratis, no te equivoques.

Ranma al sentir a la amazona demasiado cerca la aparto. —Ya fue suficiente Shampoo. —Se levantó pero ella no lo dejo apartarse por mucho.

—Ranma, tu proponer matrimonio a Shampoo, ¿Recuerdas?-La Chica del cabello morado sentó a Ranma nuevamente en la silla.

—¿Yo?...No Shampoo te equivocas, yo no podría casarme contigo, tu sabes que no siento nada por ti yo a quien quiero es a…

—"Tu odiar a Akane por lo que hizo con chico cerdo".

Entonces vino a la mente de Ranma, el evento que había sucedido horas antes, donde él se encontraba el Dojo de la familia Tendo entrenando como de costumbre, hasta que escucho misteriosos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Akane, el preocupado salto hacia la venta y para su sorpresa, allí esta ella su Akane en brazos de Ryoga.

Regreso a la realidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte los puños, temblando de coraje. —¡No puedo creer que Akane hiciera algo como eso!, y Ryoga, se supone que era mi amigo…

Tú proponer matrimonio a Shampoo, darte cuenta que solo conmigo ser feliz.

Ranma pensó que si Akane había sido capaz de algo tan poco Honorable como eso, él podría buscar felicidad por otro camino y que por mucho que doliera, la dejaría ser feliz pue ella había escogido a Ryoga. Grito de frustración, y ahí estuvo Shampoo para consolarlo.

—Tu ganas, vamos a casarnos. —Dijo fríamente.

—Abuela oficiar ceremonia, Shampoo feliz. —Lo besó, Ranma aparto pronto su rostro.

Salieron del Neko-Hanten, Shampoo colgada del brazo de Ranma que estaba algo contrariado, pero en esta ocasión no trato de quitar a la chica de los ojos violeta, tomo su mano no queriendo hacerlo, se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Ranma para informales que había decidido casarse con Shampoo y que la celebración se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

**—Fin de flashback—**

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Akane, al sentirse impotente por no haber podido hacer nada, el que le dijera paso a paso lo que hizo todo tan bien tramado, hacía que temblara de coraje, trataba de romper las cuerdas, dañándose las muñecas, estando apunto de sangrar.

—No es posible que tengas el cinismo de decirme todo esto, ¿No estas conforme ya, con tanto dolor que has causado?

—Shampoo aún no contar todo. —Sonrió cínicamente.

—Que más pudiste hacer, ¡Habla de una vez!

—Akane cometer un gran error al enamorarse de mi pato.-Hablo fríamente

—No me vengas con eso, tú nunca lo quisiste.

—¡Calla! —le dio una bofetada a Akane que regreso el rostro adolorido. — Yo amar a Mousse pero darme cuenta después.

—Déjate de tanto drama y dime que más hiciste.

—Shampoo prometerse, no decir jamás, pero Akane y Ukyo llevarse secreto a la tumba, Yo usar en Ranma afrodisíacos y no funcionar, un día combinar con somnífero, pero Ranma solo quedarse dormido, ese día Ranma enojarse mucho con Shampoo por estar desnudos en cama, yo hacer broma de embarazo y el salir furioso, Mousse llegar en buen momento, yo usar incienso otra vez, en Mousse combinar con afrodisíaco y somnífero y en el sí funcionar. ¿Y saber que resultar?

—Usaste…a Mousse... —Susurro mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, agacho la mirada y sollozos salían de su garganta, —¡EL HIJO QUE ESPERABAS ERA DE MOUSSE!-Gritó completamente fuera de si.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recordó que en lugar había una cuarta persona...

* * *

Notas de autor: Espero que tengan un maravilloso día y por supuesto también espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, les cuento que hoy es cumpleaños de un chico que me ha dicho sigue la historia y somos amigos en fb así que, hoy este capitulo va para ti **Aldo D. Vazquez ¡**Feliz cumpleaños!

mundra: Un Mudra es un gesto sagrado realizado con las manos y que es capaz de llevarnos a diferentes estados de consciencia.

El próximo capitulo oficialmente sera el penúltimo, y quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo hacia esta loca escritora, que es mas loca que lo segundo, este es mi segunda historia larga, y me siento muy orgullosa de lo que he logrado, no hablo de alturas, ni de estatus, hablo de manera personal, cada historia me ha traído cosa muy buenas, algunos desazones pero sobre todo he tenido oportunidad de entrar en contacto con ustedes lectores, que me han mantenido con los pies bien firmes en la tierra, me dí cuenta que aquí no me hacen falta poses ni aires de grandeza, fuera y dentro de Fanfiction soy igual a todos, un lector mas que busca historias con las cuales identificarse, o hacer volar la imaginación.

Desde este momento empiezo a agradecer a todos por su amable tiempo.

**nancyricoleon**: un gran gran saludo para ti, gracias infinitas por tu review!

**Lunabsc**: Esas pesadillas no la dejaran pronto, muchas gracias por tu review te he mandado PM.

**Cari Umii:** Hola! Gracias a ti por leer es un placer para mi que la historia te guste, y solo hay que esperar una semana! ya viene el final! Te mando un abrazote, cuídate mucho nos leemos en FB.

**Minak0 Ain0**: Esa fue la idea basica desde el principio el reencuentro, si bien creo que fui cruel al separarlos tanto tiempo, te aseguro que aprovecharan el que les queda. Un beso!

**Guest:** Hola! un saludo para ti también! Que bien que te gusto el capítulo!

**Haro Adrianne**: El pergamino quedara tantito de lado en esta ocasión, aunque si se puede ver que es algo asi como un canal de comunicación, en este capitulo queda completamente claro lo que Shampoo le hizo a Mousse y como lo hizo, mil mil gracias por tu Review, espero que tengas una maravillosa tarde, o día o noche!¡Saludos!

**Rodrigo10**: Que te has cambiado el nombre! No te preocupes entiendo que la universidad absorbe el tiempo por completo, wooow me quede algo tonta imaginando a mis 4 mujeres peleando como goku (babeo) es algo que me provoca simplemente sentirme muy contenta! que linda comparación, gracias!¡Un abrazo!

**Akane Redfox:** Honey, no nos vimos la semana pasada , pero que tal nos desquitamos en esta? estoy super ansiosa ya lo sabes, las manitas se me queman de tener entre mis manos ese archivo tuyo! Gracias por ser mi soporte todo este tiempo, mi queridisima hermana amiga, todo esto es gran parte gracias a ti. Love you Babe, Te leo en Whats!

**PFernando**: mi poderoso caballero, esta semana me sorprendiste poniéndote al día con todos los capitulos!, y no me queda mas que agradecer por ello y por toodas las tardes que le dedicas a esta loca amiga tuya, y que han hecho que a ti y a redfox los considere mas que amigos, mas que hermanos, simplemente ¡Los amo! Amigo te leo en FB.

Paso a mis queridos y no menos importantes lectores anónimos, gracias por los diferentes medios por los que me dejan mensaje, llamese FB, Tw, o simplemente por que se toman el tiempo de leer, millones de gracias!

Se despide de ustedes

Maryviza

**Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo...**


	20. El secuestro de Akane, la ultima batalla

Emoción! Mucha emoción que siento en este momento, muchas gracias a todos, aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 20: El secuestro de Akane. La ultima Batalla**

CAPÍTULO 20

—Usaste…a Mousse... —Susurro mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, agacho la mirada y sollozos salían de su garganta, Abrió los ojos de golpe, recordó que en lugar había una cuarta persona —¡EL HIJO QUE ESPERABAS ERA DE MOUSSE!…

—Akane Tendo ser astuta.

—¡AUN NO! — Grito Akane desde su lugar.

—¿Por qué gritar? —Shampoo vio a su alrededor, y regreso su vista a Akane. —¿Acaso alguien seguirnos? —Reviso en varios lugares pero no encontró nada.

—No lo sé, yo estuve desmayada, ese aspecto debiste cuidarlo tu ¿Dime cómo demonios te convertiste en esta mujer tan frívola?

—Akane tener culpa, Shampoo poder ser feliz pero tú atravesar en camino.

—¡Tú fuiste la que se atravesó en mi camino!¡No me dejaste ser feliz! ¡Me quitase lo que amaba, me alejaste de mi familia! —Akane se retorcía, tratando de zafarse en cada frase la decía, llena de enojo observaba a Shampoo retadora y fríamente.

Shampoo paseo de un lado otro, varias veces y nuevamente se detuvo frente a Akane, se inclinó a su altura, dejando sus rostros muy cerca. —Nunca ser feliz, Shampoo encargarse.

—¡¿Qué más quieres?! Me dejaste sin Ranma, Me arrebataste a Mousse.

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Tú ser la ladrona! ¡Ranma estar conmigo y no dejar de pensar en estúpida Tendo!, ¡Mousse estar con Shampoo y aun así ahora tu estar con pato.

—¡Déjanos en paz! !Huye vete de aquí y no vuelvas!

Shampoo se burló de Akane, ante la última frase. —Tú ser divertida, hacer reír más que chica de espátula, ¿Tu saber que estar enamorada de Mousse? De mi Mousse.

—Déjala no metas a Ukyo en esto.

—¿Por qué no? Ella ser entrometida ahora, Shampoo odiar a Akane Tendo pero Ukyo no quedarse con Mousse, mira como quedar por no apartarse, Shampoo separarlos para siempre.

—Tu no supiste querer a Mousse, es libre de enamorarse de Ukyo si así lo quiere, ¡No dejare que interfieras!

—Akane tonta ser, Preferir dejar libre a Mousse y no luchar.

—No entiendes Shampoo, nunca lo has entendido, no puedes forzar para que te quieran, yo vi sufrir a Mousse por ti durante años, y jamás tuviste un poco de consideración hacia lo que el sentía por ti.

—Yo amar a Ranma, y ser mi esposo, yo no fijarme en Mousse hasta que el regresar, yo sé que Mousse aun amar a Shampoo.

—No, él te olvido conmigo, él y yo fuimos felices, yo ame a Mousse, más de lo que nadie lo amo.

—¡No decir tonterías! ¡Shampoo amar, mucho más!

Akane dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a provocar a Shampoo.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo lo disfrute, no tuve que usar ningún incienso para tenerlo conmigo.

Shampoo furiosa saco sus chiu´s y uno de ellos lo pudo frente a ella de manera retadora.

—No olvidar que tu estar atada.

—¡Y solo así es que tienes el valor de enfrentarme! —Akane calló por un momento ara después seguir con la provocación. — ¿Sabes qué más? Su primera vez fue para mí, durante mucho tiempo escuche gritar mi nombre cada que hacíamos el amor.

Ante la última frase Shampoo colérica, golpeo la mejilla de Akane a puño limpio, Akane movió la quijada pero seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Akane Tendo seguir cavando tumba! Y estar igual, primera vez de Ranma ser de Shampoo, el ser esposo.

—Pudiste tener el cuerpo de Ranma pero nunca su corazón porque la que siempre estuvo en él fui yo, el pensamiento de Ranma siempre fue y será mío.

—¡Tu jugar con fuego! ¡Mi paciencia terminarse!

—Eso no se va quedar así, llego el momento Shampoo, hoy será la última vez que te deje lastimar a mi familia a mis amigos.

—A Shampoo sorprender agallas que tener.

La persona que se había mantenido oculta salió de entre las sombras, y al sentir la presencia Shampoo giro su rostro, asustada abrió ojos por completo.

—La que tuvo muchas agallas para hacer todo esto fuiste tú, ¡Niña insolente!

—¿Q…que hacer aquí?

—¿Acaso creíste que te sería tan fácil secuestrar a Akane, y que te sería tan sencillo burlarte de alguien como yo?

—Yo…yo tener todo calculado tu estar dormida, sobre el tejado.

—¡ESE NIÑO ERA MI NIETO! —Liming dejo caer algunas lágrimas, pero el enojo era mayor.

—Yo, solo hacer lo correcto.

—¡¿TU QUE SABES DE LO CORRECTO?! —Liming hablaba con rencor. —¡¿Es correcto que te callaras?! Nunca tuviste el valor de decirle a Mousse aun después de que el niño no está que iba a ser padre, te guardaste toda esta sarta de maldades, haciendo infeliz a la gente a tu alrededor, y terminaste por arrastrarme a mí también.

—A Shampoo doler. —Los ojos de la chica se empañaron un poco. —Shampoo esperar hijo de hombre que amar.

—¡¿Y si tanto lo amabas por que no dejaste a Ranma?! —Liming le hablaba, fuerte, intimidante.

—Si Ranma ser libre, el regresar con Akane y yo no permitir. — Con una mano limpio sus lágrimas, dejando una mirada fría. —Ranma ser de mi propiedad.

—Entonces no te quejes de no tener a Mousse, de que él se enamorara de alguien más.

—Mousse Amar a Shampoo.

—No, el lo único que siente por ti es lastima, es irónico, todo lo que hiciste para separar a dos jóvenes, y hoy te quedaras sin Ranma porque él nunca te amo, a quien sí lo hizo tú te encargaste de alejarlo, mi hijo está enamorado y no dejare que dañes a Ukyo, nunca supiste la diferencia entre la obsesión y el verdadero amor.

—¡No! Shampoo estar en lo correcto, solo cometer pequeño error, pero yo solucionar, Mousse nunca estar con Ukyo.

—No podrás hacer nada.

—Shampoo solo cometer algunos errores.

—Fuiste descuidada tal y como lo supuse regresarías estos días, todo funciono a la perfección, cuando tu abuela regreso a China sola obligada por las superiores pense que estarías aquí en cualquier momento, me la pase vigilando la casa por días hasta que te vi rondar los alrededores, sabía que actuarias en cualquier momento, Akane y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo ella no se resistiría, y además me has confesado todo, todo salió de tus labios y el consejo pronto lo sabrá.

—¡Eso no importar, a Shampoo no importar matrimonio! ¡Yo solo querer deshacerme de Akane Tendo!

Akane sintió la amenaza, uno de los Chiui´s se incrusto en el piso, donde instantes antes estaba en la silla, y gracias que los rayos del sol estaban apareciendo pudo ver el movimiento de Shampoo, con fuerza ella se impulsó hacia atrás caer sobre su espalda, con fuerza rompió las cuerdas que la ataban, y mientras Liming detenía a la amazona ayudo a desatar a Ukyo.

—Akane, lo siento yo…yo quería decírtelo, pero pensé que seguías enamorada de él. —Ukyo se veía agotada, las llagas en las muñecas le decía que había luchado.

—No es momento para eso Ukyo. —Le dijo mientras terminaba de desatarla, pero no te preocupes no estoy molesta. Después hablaremos de ello, el sol está saliendo, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, debes de reponerte y alguien tiene que curar tus heridas

Liming sometía con facilidad a Shampoo pero la agilidad de esta le hacía batallar.

—No solo se trata de tu matrimonio, sino de tu honor como guerrera, de todo lo que se inculco desde pequeña.

—Yo solo seguir reglas, tener hombre fuerte para linaje.

—No entendiste, si tener un hombre fuerte, pero no a base de engaños, tenías que conquistarlo, y me duele todo lo que has hecho, mi hijo debe estar muy lastimado y eso niña...¡Fue el peor error que pudiste cometer!

—Shampoo amar a Mousse.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Con un fuerte golpe dejo a Shampoo adolorida en el suelo.

—Liming, es mi lucha necesito hacer esto. —Akane se acercó a la madre de Mousse para apartarla.

—Sigamos entonces con el plan, iré a tu casa para terminar esto. —La madre de Mousse de entre sus ropas saco el arma de Akane y se la entregó en las manos

—Por favor llévese a Ukyo.

—Sí, ella no te sera de utilidad.

Ukyo apenas si se podía mover, Liming la llevo hasta su casa, sabía perfectamente donde vivía pues muchas veces siguió a Mousse durante sus escabullidas nocturnas.

—Vamos Ukyo te llevara a casa, tienes que descansar.

—Estoy agotada. —Dijo la chica que casi no podía articular palabas.

—Cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí. —Liming le ayudo como muleta para que se pudiera sostener.

—No sé, perdí la noción del tiempo fueron más de dos días.

—¿Mousse nunca se dio cuenta?

—Él y yo no tenemos nada desde hace una semana, le exigí que hablara con Akane…que terminara con ella pero me dijo que debía esperar, yo no acepte y terminamos, no lo volví a ver.

—Entiendo, no hables más, en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa solo descansaras y te ayudare a curar tus heridas, pero antes de eso deberé regresar a casa de Akane, estarás bien, te lo prometo.

—Gracias señora Liming, Shampoo se ha vuelto muy fuerte mi espátula no sirvió de mucho.

—No te preocupes Akane ganara.

—Eso espero.

Liming dejo a Ukyo en su casa y partió a la casa Tendo ya era de día, necesitaba escribir todo lo que Shampoo le confeso para que el consejo de la tribu al fin dejara libre a Ranma y no solo eso, ellas decidirían el futuro de la amazona y en menos grado un castigo para Cologne.

Se apresuró corriendo de calle en calle y saltando por los techos hasta que una mujer interrumpió su camino.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —Liming sonrió de medio lado. —Regresaste antes de lo que supuse…

* * *

Ranma se despertó un poco sobresaltado tenía días sin dormir, sentía que había dormido de más. Ya era de mañana y vio a Mousse aun descansando, se levantó a prisa y abrió la habitación de Akane, no la encontró y su corazón casi se salía por el susto, tampoco estaba Liming tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien, busco dentro de la habitación y ahí estaba su ropa de entrenamiento, por lo que sintio un poco de alivio si algo hubiera ocurrido ella hubiese llevado su ropa especial. Pensó entonces que lo más probable era que había salido a algún mandado.

Observo un poco alrededor la habitación de Akane era muy grande y había nuevos muebles, recordó cuando ella era una estudiante del Furinkan, y el uniforme siempre estaba impecable colgado a un costado de la puerta y todos los accesorios que Akane tenía, de eso no había nada, parecía que de verdad Akane se había olvidado de él, fue hacia el closet, no quería ser entrometido pero quería algo una pequeña señal que le indicara que ella no le había olvidado por completo.

Mousse se despertó y no vio a Ranma, le preocupo que haya ido a buscarla, confiaba en su madre y si ella le decía que no todo estaría bien, le creía, debía distraerlo y aprovecharía para hablar con él.

Vio la habitación de Akane entreabierta y cuando termino de abrirla Ranma estaba por abrir una caja que estaba dentro del closet.

—¿Ranma?

—Eh…yo…estaba. —Ranma estaba nervioso al verse descubierto, por lo que rápidamente cerró la puerta del closet.

—No importa. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¡¿Paso algo?! ¡¿Akane está bien?!

—Ella está bien, es solo que hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte, acompáñame.

Ranma siguió a Mousse hasta las afueras de Nerima el mismo lugar donde espero paciente a Akane cuando fue a despedirse de los Saotome años atrás, la noche en que abandonaron ese distrito. Subieron una pequeña colina y así se sentó en posición de flor de loto.

Era extraño para Mousse todo lo que iba a decir, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, Ranma ya había sufrido demasiado y era hora de aligera un poco su carga, nadie se imaginaba el dolor que estaba pasando, cada noche su refugio era Ukyo, ella era su cura para todo lo que había pasado, por noches le consoló haciéndole saber que la culpa no era suya, y aun así era tan áspera la realidad.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

—Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

—Eso me lo has repetido varias veces, pero antes dime ¿Por qué no continuaste nuestra pelea? Esa no era toda tu fuerza.

—Creo que esa pelea la ganarías de todos modos, y tenía que ahorrar fuerza en caso de ser necesario.

—Ya veo, y eso que me dijiste al último, quiere decir que…

—Sí, ella merece ser feliz y no seré un cabrón egoísta, mi camino está en otra dirección.

—Ukyo ¿Cierto?

—Es una mujer maravillosa, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

—Es verdad Ukyo es buena en todo lo que hace.

—¿Porque nunca te fijaste en ella, Ranma?

—Porque nunca ha habido nadie más, solo…Akane.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los jóvenes, Mousse con la mirada agachada y Ranma observando la ciudad.

—¿Sabes? Cuando Happosai hizo que regresaran nuestros recuerdos, a mi mente llegaron algunos que me dejaron perturbado.

—Y supongo que tengo que preguntar ¿Cuáles fueron esos recuerdos?

—No sé cómo reacciones cuando escuches esto pero, tengo que decírtelo.

—Dime lo que tengas que decir, a estas alturas no hay muchas cosas que puedan sorprenderme.

—Esto te dejara helado.

—Mi paciencia se está agotando. —Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, ¿Recuerdas cuando regrese a la aldea?

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien, ese día tuve una discusión con Shampoo.

—Según mis recuerdos varios días después visite a Shampoo, recuerdo que nada estaba fuera de lo normal, hasta que el incienso empezó a hacer efecto, me dio un plato de tallarines, ella se abalanzo sobre mi urgente de besos y caricias.

—Espera…—Ranma cerró los ojos y apretó la quijada. —¡¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con Shampoo?!

—Ranma, yo no lo sabía, todo regreso a mi mente después del ritual. —Dijo un poco nervioso ante la reacción del chico de la trenza.

—Termina de contar… —Dijo apretando los dientes.

—Ella nunca estuvo embarazada de ti, ¡Shampoo me uso! —Enterró el puño en la tierra dejando un hueco.

Ranma tuvo una extraña mezcla de risa y llanto, era una confusión de sentimientos, todo ese dolor que tuvo durante mucho tiempo, de culparse y reprimirse por ese pequeño que no pudo llegar a este mundo, de dejar sus sueños y metas de lado por cumplir como un hombre _honorable_ con su esposa.

Dio un grito desgarrador y se dejó caer de rodillas, por un momento pareció perder su fuerza, las piernas no respondían el shock había sido grande, jamás habría sospechado que Shampoo llegara a ese grado de maldad

Mousse se acercó a Ranma coloco la mano sobre su hombro, dándole un poco de confort, y se dejó caer junto a él.

—Lo siento Mousse, porque el dolor que yo sentí por años ahora te lo tengo que dejar, y es tan profundo que sentirás que tu alma se desgarra.

—Desde que lo supe, no hay noche en que me pregunte como seria ese niño, si se parecería a mi o si sería una niña igual a ella.

—No lo hagas, eso te destruirá.

—No pensé que lo fueras a tomar de esta forma tan calmada, no es propia de Ranma Saotome.

—Aun no lo asimilo, es…solo…yo…Fue tanto lo que sufrí que al saber todo pude sentir como si volara, ahora sé que puedo seguir avanzando.

—Yo también lo haré, es doloroso pero la vida continua y para honrar lo que pudo ser su vida, seguiré con la mía.

—Ukyo será una buena esposa, se que ayudara para que el dolor se vaya —Dijo Ranma.

—Akane es una maravillosa mujer, no debemos dejarnos derrotar por alguien que es cierto nos convirtió en sus marionetas por varios años, pero también lo agradezco porque después de mucho andar pude encontrar a la mujer con la quiero hacer mi vida, y estar por el resto de mi días.

—Gracias por cuidar de Akane este tiempo.

—No digas eso, será mejor regresar.

—No, antes tengo que sacar algo de esta furia que aún tengo. —Ranma trono los nudillos empezó, con un grito de batalla empezó a destrozar todo a su alrededor.

Mousse veía furia en la mirada de Ranma, cada que destrozaba una roca el ceño fruncido se hacía más marcado. Y se unió a él, se adentraron por un buen rato en el bosque y destrozaron varios ciento de árboles incluidas grandes rocas.

Una hora después, terminaron sudorosos agotados, pero con un poco menos de dolor en el pecho.

Iban de regreso al Dojo, Ranma pensaba que seguramente Akane ya estaría de regreso, y quizá hasta habría ayudado a preparar el desayuno, en esas ocasiones quedaba un poco salado o desabrido, pero lo comía con gusto porque por el solo hecho de que Akane lo preparo.

Un par de presencia se movieron cerca de ellos una de ella era Liming.

—Mousse hijo, necesito que vayas de inmediato a casa de Ukyo.

—¿Q…que fue lo que paso?

—Shampoo, ella la lastimo, no sabíamos que usaría el U´chan, y por dos días, la tuvo atada sin comida ni agua, tienes que verla lleva un botiquín y cura sus heridas, no hay tiempo que perder

—Voy enseguida, alguien te viene persiguiendo.

—Sí, pero no temas yo llegare hasta el pergamino. —Liming se giró hacia el artista marcial. —Ranma Akane está bien, tienes que ayudarme, no desconfíes no es momento para hacerlo.

—¡Necesito verla y saber que de verdad está bien! —Ranma hablo angustiado.

—Lo harás por favor confía en mí. Cologne me sigue los talones y tenemos que llegar al Dojo lo antes posible.

—¡Maldición! —Apretó los puños. —…Haré lo que diga. —Gruño resignado

Ranma siguió a Liming por hasta llegar a la casa Tendo, Cologne ya estaba esperándolos, por fortuna no tenía el pergamino con ella, Liming lo había escondido bien.

—Tendrás que entretenerla el tiempo suficiente para que la pueda escribir en el pergamino.

—No se preocupe, ¿Por qué tanta apuración por ese rollo de papel?

—No preguntes niño, pero te advierto que si ese pergamino cae en manos de Cologne nunca obtendrás tu libertad.

—Lo hubiera mencionado desde el principio. —Ranma apretó los puños y se colocó en posición de ataque.

—Cuento contigo Ranma.

Liming salió de la vista de Cologne, entraría por la puerta trasera, hizo desaparecer su presencia para que Ranma entrara en acción.

—¿Así que te enfrentaras a tu maestra? A la que te enseño todo lo que sabes sobre técnicas amazonas.

—No es nada personal, pero no dejare que interfiera.

—Sé que Shampoo cometió algunos errores pero no es para tanto, no puedes deshonrarla y sepárate de ella así como así.

—¿Está usted loca? Shampoo ya nos destrozó, ¡No dejare que lo vuelva hacer!

Ranma se lanzó sobre ella, Cologne esperaba el ataque, solo le bastaban algunos puntos de presión para dejar a Ranma inconsciente y poder ir tras Liming, ero el pareció leer sus movimientos, detuvo sus dedos antes de que hicieran presión sobre él.

—Aprendiste bien Ranma, pero aun no estas al nivel de alguien como. —Sonrió arrogante.

Cologne ataco a Ranma, llevaba una mano delante con intención de tocar sus puntos de presión, Ranma nuevamente los evadió.

—Tiene razón yo no podría estar a un nivel tan vil y cruel como el suyo.

—¡Niño insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves!?

Ranma seguía entreteniendo a Cologne, no dejaría que por nada se acercara a Liming, no sabía durante cuánto tiempo pero, aguantaría lo que fuese con tal de terminar con su pesadilla.

—¿Por qué no se aleja de una vez por todas? deje que Shampoo reciba su castigo.

—Ella es como mi hija, ¿Qué clase de madre seria si la dejo sola?

—¿No se da cuenta de la magnitud de lo que hizo? Ella y usted serán castigas y desterradas.

—No la dejare, la lealtad a la familia es lo primero.

—Su familia ha perdido todo gracias a Shampoo, sobre todo el honor y el prestigio de la aldea.

—¡No me lo recuerdes, todo esto es por tu culpa! Si hubieras accedido a casarte con ella desde el principio Shampoo no hubiese tenido que usar ese incienso. —La mujer hablo muy enojada

—Yo no tengo la culpa, a mí nunca me interesaron sus supuestas leyes. No piense que la dejare pasar.

—Basta de juegos Ranma, ¡Es hora de que te apartes de mí camino!

El cabello de Cologne se elevó con el viento que se estaba acumulando, un torbellino se formó alrededor de ella, con su báculo lo dominaba y lo lanzo directo a Ranma que trato de detenerlo pero su fuerza no fue suficiente, se vio arrastrado con él solamente unos segundos, pues con una bola de energía logro disipare el viento y se dirigió directo a Cologne quien desprevenida no pudo esquivarla. De la mujer se escuchó un grito y cayó al suelo. Ranma corrió hasta ella, y toco puntos de presión para dejarla inconsciente.

—Gracias por enseñarme, pero yo le debo lealtad a mi familia.

Llego al lado de Liming y ahí la observo concentrada escribiendo de manera desesperada, a cada línea que escribía está desaparecía, demasiados caracteres chinos que la mayoría Ranma no alcanzaba a comprender, sobre todo porque casi al instante casi desaparecían.

—Solo un momento más Ranma…—La mano de Liming parecía no tener descanso, estaba totalmente concentrada.

Después de esa frase solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro. Espero por varios minutos y la incertidumbre de no haber visto a Akane le ponía nervioso, si Cologne estaba cerca todo indicaba que Shampoo también lo estaba y eso le preocupaba.

Liming se detuvo. —Ahora solo tenemos que esperar unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Que ese pergamino?

—Es enlace mágico entre la aldea y yo, lo que acabo de hacer informar que Shampoo ha confesado todo lo que hizo, y de acuerdo a todo lo que les acabo de escribir ellos tomaran una decisión para su castigo, en eso yo ya no tengo nada que hacer, Cologne y Shampoo tendrán que acatar las órdenes de las demás superiores. Solo espero una última frase.

—¿Última frase?

En ese momento el pergamino brillo, y letras comenzaron a parecer, pero al igual que momentos antes apenas aprecia la siguiente, la anterior desaparecía. Cuando terminaron de aparecer letras el Pergamino ardió en llamas por varios segundos y desapareció.

—Ranma, desde este momento la aldea amazona te libera de tu compromiso con Shampoo, ella ha perdido el título de guerrera amazona por lo tanto tú también, y al no existir ese título su matrimonio queda disuelto, sin embargo a pesar de que se ocupó un incienso y magia prohibida no será desterrada, cumplirá su castigo en la aldea, Cologne tendrá que hablar con todo el consejo para tratar de menguar un poco su situación. Y tienen indicaciones de no volver a pisar tierra japonesas el resto de sus días., deben partir a china de inmediato.

—¿Está hablando en serio? —Esbozo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Ranma había recibido demasiadas noticias para un solo día, no sabía cómo asimilarlas toda vía, quedo estático a un lado de Liming.

—Sé que son muchas emociones por un día muchacho, pero me alegro por que estoy segura que de ahora en adelante tu vida dará un giro por completo, eres fuere y aunque no llevas el título de Amazon, estoy orgullosa porque tu coraje y determinación no dejar que te rindieran en esta delicada situación.

—Gracias, ¡Gracias! ¡GRACIAS! —Ranma grito de alegría, de sentirse un poco más vivo después de tanto tiempo.

—Ranma tenemos que ir con Akane.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Te lo explicare en el camino…

* * *

En cuanto Mousse se despidió de su madre, corrió hasta la casa de Ukyo para ayudarle, entro a su habitación despacio y la vio revolverse en la cama, sentía un profundo enojo, de no haberla podido ayudar, de no haber aclarado las cosas con Akane como ella se lo pidió, si lo hubiera hecho Ukyo no estaría ahora en ese estado, jamás hubiera permitido que Shampoo le pusiera un dedo encima.

Se acercó a la cama y la vio completamente dormida, lentamente quito las mantas se habia puesto un pantalón corto y una camiseta, vio manchas de sangre, sus largas piernas completamente amoratadas y las muñecas de las manos con vendas que ya estaban empapadas de sangre. Su rostro estaba inflamado. La movió un poco y Ukyo alterada se despertó

—¡No! —Se alejó asustada de Mousse.

—Tranquila…—Soy yo.

Ukyo lo reconoció y relajo su cuerpo dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama moviendo su rostro al lado contrario para no ver a Mousse.

—No debiste venir, yo puedo curarme sola.

—Ukyo, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—¿No me ves? ¿Necesitas los detalles?

—Fui un idiota no debí dejar de verte, esto no hubiera pasado si yo…

—No tienes nada de que sentirte culpable, por favor vete.

—Sabes que no lo haré.

Saco un líquido especial y con delicadeza retiro las vendas que no servían de nada, al retira la última capa, se estremeció al ver las heridas, se percató de que la tuvieron atada y ella lucho por liberarse, tanto hasta hacerse ese daño. Limpio las lesiones y cubrió cuidadosamente, no hablaba con ella y Ukyo tampoco se resistía pero permaneció con la mirada al lado contrario. Un rato permanecieron así y llego el momento de curar su rostro, pequeñas cortadas.

Ukyo observaba lo delicado y cuidadoso que era con ella, ajustaba sus anteojos y seguía con su trabajo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Y no quería separarse de él.

—Listo, ahora tienes que descansar. —Mousse recogió todo el material que utilizo y dejo todo limpio.

—Gracias. —Dijo Ukyo un poco retraída y se recostó en la cama.

—Bien.

Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y al levantarse vio que Mousse no estaba, se sintió un poco decepcionada, aunque no lo dijera deseaba que el chico se quedara a su lado, enojada se cubrió con las mantas y soltó un par de maldiciones.

—¡Estúpido pato! ¡No te necesito!

—¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

Ukyo abrió los ojos por completo al escuchar la voz de Mousse y poco a poco se deshizo de las mantas.

—Eh…S…si, vete, tu y yo no somos nada, además tienes que ayudar a Akane.

—No, no me iré. —Mousse se acercó a hasta la cama y se recostó a un lado de ella.

—Ya te dije que no te necesito.

—Pero yo si, además Ranma ira tras Akane no creo que me necesite.

Ukyo no dijo mas había comprendido todo, la sonrisa que Mousse le mostro, le hizo reconfortarse un poco, se acostó sobre su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras Mousse acaricia su larga y castaña melena.

* * *

Cuando Liming y Ukyo salieron de su vista, se colocó en posición de ataque, Shampoo sonrió de medio lado, era su momento, el de deshacerse de una vez por todas de Akane Tendo. Uno de sus Chui´s lo levanto a la atura del rostro de Akane amenazándole, analizando a su contrincante, la altura de Akane era más que la de Shampoo por apenas unos centímetros, cambio de posición y desenfundo una katana que paso a su mano derecha, ahora amenazaba con un arma filosa.

—Akane Tendo, llegar la hora de cobrar beso de la muerte.

—Estoy impaciente. —Akane estaba en posición de ataque, con su hoz en la mano derecha y girando la cadena con la izquierda.

Shampoo ataco primero, lanzo su chúi, directo al rostro de Akane, esta lo lanzo hacia un costado con su Kusarigama, inmediatamente el filo de la katana de Shampoo ya estaba camino a ella, a la altura de su corazón, en otro movimiento rápido Akane con el filo de su hoz la desvió hacia arriba, y con la mano libre le dio un buen golpe en el estómago que hizo retroceder a la amazona un par de metros.

Hábilmente se acercó a Akane y coloco una fuerte patada cerca de su rostro que a penas por milímetro logro evitar, la espada toco la piel de Akane e hizo un corte el brazo, pero ella ni se inmuto, observo con una mirada fría a la amazona y era su momento de atacar, lanzo la punta de la cadena y Shampoo de un salto creyó evadirla, en un extraño movimiento como si la cadena se moviera por si sola siguió la trayectoria de la amazona, hasta enredarse en uno de sus pies, cuando Akane sintió tensa la cadena le dio un fuerte tirón y la hizo estrellar contra una de las paredes del Uchan´s

Espero un momento, no creía que Shampoo se diera por vencida tan fácil, y no se equivocada, con la ropa un poco rasgada salió entre los escombros, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No creer que ser tan fácil, derrotar a Shampoo.

—Espere tanto tiempo para esto que me decepcionaría pensar que es todo lo que puedes hacer, vamos chinita, ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! —Le dijo Akane con una sonrisa en el rostro

Shampoo empuño la katana, dejando de lado sus chúis, era un arma que le había traído satisfacciones en el pasado, derroto a muchas enemigas con esa katana. Salto hacia Akane para asestar el arma en su cuerpo, pero ella no se lo permito, nuevamente con el hoz la eludió, Shampoo intento golpearla y esta vez coloco una buena patada en el pecho de Akane que el estrello contra los escombros donde antes estuvo la amazona.

No espero a que saliera de todo ese montón de piedras, y lanzo el pesado chúi contra ello para hacer el más daño posible, pasaron unos segundo hasta que se disipo el polvo y Shampoo sonreía contenta, le había ganado a Akane Tendo.

De la nada la cadena salió entre el escombro y se enredó a la katana de la amazona, Shampo no pudo hacer nada y su arma salió volando a un costado, pero no se quedaría en desventaja en cuanto Akane salió golpeo la mano con uno de sus Chui´s e hizo que soltara su arma.

Se lanzó sobre ella en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, cientos de golpes se atizaban cada vez más furiosos, en varias ocasiones se pudo ver volando a Akane ante un buen golpe de Shampoo y viceversa.

El coraje la determinación y el odio que se tenían hacia que una corriente de adrenalina recorriera sus cuerpos, no querían parar, tenían tantos deseos de ganar que harían lo imposible por hacerlo, dos guerreras hambrientas de triunfo, de deseo ardiente por ver humillada a la otra, la desesperación de autonombrarse la más fuerte.

Gastaron energía y si seguir así pronto se agotarían, la lucha estaba en su apogeo y no se veía quien podía ser la vencedora, la fuerza con la que peleaban era descomunal, se podía escuchar el choque de golpes seguida de sonrisas arrogante, tratando de llegar cada una a su arma, hubo un momento en el que Shampoo quedo a horcajadas sobre Akane y le propino varios golpes en el rostro, Akane logro girarse y regresarle los golpes, el ultimo lo dio en la boca de estómago que la dejo sin aire, tiempo que aprovecho para tomar su hoz, pero no quería sentirse con ventaja por lo que tomo la katana y la dejo a los pies de la Amazona.

Akane hizo que la siguiera a un parque cercano, no quería exponer a gente de Nerima, salto de techo en techo para que la siguiera, mientras Shampoo trataba de estrellar sus Chui´s, Akane los desviaba son agilidad.

Llegaron a un lugar apartado donde no se dieron tregua siguió la pelea.

Akane no podía desconcentrarse, debía ganar a como diera lugar, pero no esperaba que Ranma llegara donde ella estaba, todo indicaba que todo había salido a la perfección y esa pequeña distracción le costó caro, la katana de Shampoo se incrusto en una de sus piernas, haciendo que Akane se retorciera de dolor, el ver el filo atravesar su piel le hacía dolerse más.

—Akane Tendo ser muy distraída. —Dijo jadeante Shampoo ante el cansancio.

—Maldita…—Dijo entre dientes la peli azul.

Ranma llegó un momento antes de que esa katana se enterrara en la pierna de Akane y su semblante paso de preocupación a enojo total, nunca golpearía a una mujer, pero defendería contra todos, daría si vida de ser necesario para proteger a la mujer de su vida.

Shampoo observo a Ranma preocupado, completamente distraído y a su merced, lanzo una daga que con tal fuerza y rapidez que sería imposible detener…

* * *

Notas de autor:

Gente quiero contarles este es el penúltimo capitulo aunque eso ya lo dije al principio. Tengo que agradecer, pero eso lo haré en el siguiente capitulo, por ahora estoy muy pero muy corta de tiempo por ahora quiero agradecer enormemente sus Review ya he podido responderlas de manera personal:

**aldo. d . vazquez, Haro Adrianne, janny5, Lunabsc, nancyricoleon, Minak0 Ain0, Maggy** **P-Chan,**(Gracias por el acoso y tan bonitas imagenes!)** Kora93, Rodrigo10, Sosa**, un poco tarde pero siempre agradecida con todos ustedes, les mando a todos un gran abrazo y espero se encuentren muy bien!

**cari umii**: Hola, Si! ya va a terminar! Es mala esa Shampoo, nunca ni siquiera yo me imagine el grado de maldad que le impregnaria a esta chinita, Mousse sin duda sufrió y como podrás leer en este capitulo, hablara con Ranma y bueno al final creo que llegaron a un acuerdo. Cari, Muchas gracias por tomarte un momento y escribirme, no leemos en FB :)

**Akane Redfox**: Gracias por que sin ti esas noches de dolor serian mucho mas pesada, afortunadamente aqui sigo dándote lata mi Hanna y querida mía no te salvara de mi. En breve esas cenizas de Akane estarán en tus manos! Love you babe.

**PFernando:** Mi queridisimo amigo, veo que ya me alcanzaste! tengo que contestarte a la brevedad, ha sido una seman extraña, ya te contare, amigo mil gracias por todo tu apoyo! Nos leemos en FB!

aprovecho el espacio para saludar a mis nuevos amigos 4 personitas con la que me la paso de lo lindo en whatsapp **Usagi, Karen, Lucía** y aunque eres enemigo de mi Akane a muerte y por eso probablemente no leas esto también saludos querido **Demian.**

Como cada semana agradezco a la gente que me añade a favoritos y le da follow a esta historia, mil gracias

Mis queridos lectores anónimos, todo mi agradecimiento para ustedes, por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leerme.

**Entonces queridos míos nos leemos en el final de esta historia...**

**Maryviza**


	21. Falling Down

Siento mucho la demora, pero no dudaron en que terminaría esta historia ¿Cierto?...¿Cierto? Infinitas Gracias.

Los personajes de Ranma que a continuación mencionare no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretenerles.

* * *

**Capítulo 21:Falling Down.**

**"A dying scream, makes no sound, calling out to all that I've ever known, here am I, lost and found. Calling out to all...". - Noel Gallagher- Oasis.**

**Para ti mi Akane Redfox, cómplice, compañera, mejor amiga, hermana...Te amo.**

* * *

Capitulo Final.

Akane no podía perder la concentración, pensaba e idealizaba que tenía que ganar a como diera lugar. Nunca espero que Ranma llegara donde ella estaba, todo indicaba que al parecer lo que Liming había planeado salio a la perfección, para su mala suerte, esa pequeña distracción le costó caro, la katana de Shampoo se incrusto en una de sus piernas haciendo que Akane se retorciera de dolor, soltó un potente grito, el ver el filo atravesar su piel le hacía dolerse aún más.

—Akane Tendo ser muy distraída. —dijo jadeante Shampoo ante el cansancio.

—Maldita…—Hablo entre dientes la peli azul.

* * *

Ranma llegó un momento antes de que esa katana se enterrara en la pierna de Akane y su semblante paso de preocupación a enojo total, nunca golpearía a una mujer, pero defendería contra todos a la mujer de su vida.

Shampoo observo a Ranma preocupado, completamente distraído y a su merced, lanzo una daga que con tal fuerza y rapidez que sería imposible detener.

Ranma reacciono cuando el báculo de Liming choco con algo a su costado, abrió los ojos por completo al ver que una daga callo a sus pies. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se disponía a atacar a Shampoo pero Liming lo detuvo.

—Ten mas cuidado no podemos confiarnos de esa niña.

—Tengo que ayudarla.

—Debes dejarla.

—¡Akane está herida!

—Es su pelea, no intervengas. —Hablo tranquilamente Liming.

—No…¡No puedo! —Revolvía desesperado su flequillo.

—Confía en ella.

—Aun no la recupero y ya la estoy perdiendo otra vez. —Apretó la quijada.

—De ser necesario yo intervendré.

—No entiende esta desesperación.

—Lo comprendo, necesitas calmarte o perderás el control.

Ranma miro fijamente a Akane, ella sintió la mirada penetrante y se encontraron, él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Akane le regreso el mismo gesto. Desde que se reencontró con él no había visto a Ranma sonreír de esa manera, entonces lo supo, todo estaba bien. El dolor de la pierna se hizo más intenso, Ranma la veía sufrir, y necesitaba estar a su lado.

—¡Eso no me importa!, ¡No dejare que Shampoo la lastime!

—Entonces no me dejas otra salida.

Liming de un toque lo dejo inmóvil solo podía mover su mirada, no era lo que planeaba pero necesitaba calmarlo.

—Deberías agradecer que no te deje inconsciente tendrás el privilegio de ver esta pelea.

* * *

Akane se dolía, el metal de la katana atravesaba casi por completo la pierna, sangre escurría de su extremidad y cada que trataba de moverla el dolor se agudizaba, grito lo más fuerte que pudo al tiempo que sacaba la katana de un tirón, la sangre broto mucho más, tenía que apretar la herida, pero Shampoo se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, se levantó manteniendo el equilibrio en el pie sano, necesitaba un poco de espacio para vendar la herida. La amazona no tuvo piedad y arremetió contra ella quería enterrar de una vez por todas la katana en el pecho de Akane, las estocadas eran más fuertes y Akane solo podía retroceder rechazándolas con su hoz, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo en un solo pie.

La sangre seguía escurriendo cubriendo casi por completo su pierna y de no hacer algo las cosas se pondrían mal, necesitaba alejar a Shampoo, distraerla para poner atención en la herida. Cuando estaba por ataca nuevamente, Akane se adelantó y enredo la cadena de hoz a la katana apretando el agarre, la amazona no disminuyo la fuerza y quedaron tensadas, la peli azul de manera rápida, enredo la cadena tensa en su propio torso avanzando hacia Shampoo, al llegar a ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le hizo soltar la Katana y retroceder unos 4 metros.

Akane aprovechó el momento para adentrarse y perderse agilmente en el bosque, no podía caminar a prisa pero uso su arma para enredarla en los árboles y usarla cono liana.

Estaba apoyada en un árbol, a sus pantalones cortos no podía quitarles más tela, así que rasgo un poco la camiseta de tirante que usaba y quito la parte de abajo dejando expuesto su vientre, apretó fuertemente la herida y se levantó, esperaba que fuera sufriente para seguir peleando.

Shampoo la buscaba desesperada, cuando la sorprendió apareciendo frente a ella, de nuevo se colocó en posición lista para atacar. Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Akane esconderse!, eso no hablar bien de honor de guerrera.

—¿Y que puede saber alguien como tú de honor?

—Rendirse de una vez, Shampoo ser vencedora.

—¡Jamás haría algo como eso!

—¿Tampoco por Ranma? Shampoo considerar dejarlo libre si tu aceptar derrota.

—Estás loca, no dejare que te lleves esta pelea.

—¡Entonces dejar de hablar!

Shampoo ataco, ferozmente se fue sobre ella, la katana rozo peligrosamente el cuello de Akane en dos ocasiones, no había duda ella buscaba matarla, Akane se abrió por completo de piernas e hizo un Split para poder esquivar el arma de Shampoo, barrió a la amazona haciendo la caer, momento que aprovechando para levantarse de un salto, las cosas se estaban poniendo serias.

Akane se había vuelto muy fuerte y sin duda Shampoo también había entrenado, el chocar de los metales estremecía a Liming, la pelea digna de 2 guerreras, la determinación el coraje y la valentía que veía en los ojos de Akane, contrastando con el odio y la amargura que Shampoo poseía, cada una con técnicas propias, Mousse le enseño mucho a Akane y aun así tenía su sello propio, no se parecía en nada a las técnicas amazonas, Shampoo sabia usar con maestría la Katana que debió aprenderlo de Cologne.

Parecía ver pelear a las legendarias, Tomoe Gozen y Fu Hao. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y en cualquier momento el cansancio entraría a escena, era increíble la resistencia que poseían.

Akane asestaba muchos de sus golpes y con la hoz ya había lacerado a Shampoo, ella no había salido limpia, tenía ya varias heridas de la katana una más prominente y profunda en el vientre.

Shampoo ya estaba fastidiada y con fuerza lanzo la Katana, Akane se curvo tensando los músculos hacia atrás para dejarla pasar y ver la katana estrellarse contra un árbol que atravesó con facilidad. Shampoo a la par dio un largo salto, brincando por encima de Akane y corrió para tomar su katana, al tiempo que Akane enredaba la cadena de su hoz al pie de la amazona, Shampoo alcanzó a tomar su arma, se vio volando arrastrada por la fuerza de Akane que la estrello contra un montículo de piedras que estallaron por la velocidad de Shampoo llevaba a la hora de caer, una nube de polvo se dejó ver y esta vez fue Akane la que no dio tregua.

Shampoo se dolía por el golpe en seco contra las piedras, apenas estaba por levantarse cuando entre el denso polvo apareció una cadena, que veloz se enredó en su cuello, violentamente la arrastro hacía donde estaba Akane, la cadena estaba tensa, la amazona trataba de quitarla de su cuello y se resistía a acercarse más a Akane, pero la fuerza con la que tiraba de la cadena era superior a la de ella

* * *

Observando a la lejanía estaba Liming, y Ranma a su lado sin poder moverse, impotente observaba la pelea pues por más que se esforzaba no podía mover ningún musculo.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer entonces. —Dijo la persona que se acercó a la madre de Mousse.

—Lo siento, ya se han enterado. —Liming hablo sin dejar de observar la pelea.

—Tenía que intentar detenerte, supongo que no es tan fácil después de todo.

—Tienes sabiduría Cologne pero recuerda que conocemos las mismas técnicas, y Shampoo solo ha logrado desestabilizarte, lo siento no hay más que hacer y no intenten escapar.

—Shampoo ya trajo demasiados problemas, tendré suerte si no la castigan con la muerte, y despreocúpate no podemos escapar.

—Sé que has tratado de hacerla entrar en razón, pero observa al monstruo en el que se ha convertido.

—Trate de advertírselo, supongo que yo también tuve culpa pues no hice nada para impedirlo.

—Fueron mucho años Cologne y no solo eso sabias que llevaba a mi nieto y nunca hablaste. —hablo molesta. —Somos amazonas se supone que nos debemos honestidad.

—Ella es mi familia y le debo lealtad.

—Espero que tu lealtad te ayude a expiar tus pecados.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas mujeres y se concentraron en ver la pelea, Cologne frunció un poco el ceño, al parecer algo no iba bien para ella.

—¿Por qué Akane no la ha derrotado? —Hablo la abuela de la amazona.

—Al parecer Shampoo es muy fuerte.

—No, Shampoo está dando el máximo, está muy agitada y Akane aún tiene fuerza, sus goles son más certeros.

—Lo sé, en cualquier momento Akane ganara. En dos ocasiones Shampoo ha atacado para matar. —Dijo tranquila.

— ¿Tú crees que Akane pueda llegar a Matar a Shampoo?

—Se lo tiene merecido, pero Akane no se ensuciaría las manos con alguien como tu nieta, además la muerte sería muy poco castigo para ella.

—Es muy cruel de tu parte que hables así de alguien de la tribu.

—¿Tú? ¿Hablando de crueldad? No me has reír Cologne.

La anciana no dijo más, rogaba porque Akane matara a Shampoo, al menos así podría descansar un poco su alma, aun así estaba preocupada en exceso, si las pesadillas eran ciertas y Kasha junto con los demás espíritus estaba tras ella, la muerte solo sería el primer paso para su suplicio.

Estaba fuera de combate por completo, sentado en posición de Flor de loto solo podía seguir a Akane con la mirada, le preocupa la herida que tenía en el muslo, eran angustiante verla luchar y no poder intervenir para defenderla, pero no lo estaba haciendo mal, era la tercera vez que la veía pelear, y la primera de esa manera, tan poderosa e imponente.

* * *

Shampoo se retorció de dolor después de soltarse de la cadena, no desaprovecho la cercanía de Akane, con uno de su chúis dio un giro sobre si impactándolo contra Akane que solo sintió el momento del choque, algo tronó y un agudo dolor después, el hombro izquierdo de Akane se había dislocado, se sostenía el hombro con su mano derecha, ella podía regresarlo a su lugar pero Shampoo se lo impidió, impacto el chúi en el estómago y la hizo volar varios metros atrás.

Las dos mujeres estaban sucias con la ropa hecha girones e impacientes por terminar la pelea, Shampoo sentía de cerca la desesperación, por más que la golpeaba y le lastimaba Akane no se rendía aun con el hombro lastimado, necesitaba algo para vencerla de una vez por todas, y sonrió al ver que se aproximaba a ella con el hombro dañado, Shampoo tenía la ventaja, se limpió la sangre que escurría de la boca y espero a que la peli azul se acercara.

Akane estaba agitada y con dolor intenso en el hombro y el vientre, intento regresarlo a su posición pero no pudo, además el vendaje que tenía en la pierna ya estaba empapado de sangre tenía que cambiarlo, necesitaba ayuda pero primero tendría que terminar esa pelea, pensó en todo lo que sufrió, su familia amigos y los demás hechos que le hicieron convertirse en la mujer que era, camino a cuestas de regreso para enfrentar a Shampoo, se prometió a si misma que terminaría con todo por honor, por lo que ella le quito y por el futuro, por lo que fuera que le deparara el destino.

Akane con un desgarrador grito de lucha corrió hacia Shampoo dio un voltereta por encima de ella, cayó de pie tras la amazona, rápido tomo posición de ataque y en cuanto ella volteo dio un nuevo grito y con el mango el hoz le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta que iba con demasiada fuerza que hizo que el cuerpo de Shampoo diera una voltereta y cayera boca abajo, Shampoo no se rindió, el aire le faltaba pero a cuestas se levantó, Akane ya la estaba esperando dio varios golpes a velocidad máxima, cuando dio la primer patada a las costillas estas tronaron estaban rotas, golpes en la cara, Akane tenía la adrenalina a tope y no soltó a Shampoo.

—¡No vuelvas a meterte conmigo! ¡Nunca perdonare todo lo que nos hiciste! —Gritaba mientras la golpeaba. —¡Eres despreciable!

Dio un gran salto empuñando su hoz con una mano, Shampoo estaba tendida en el suelo después de todo los golpes que Akane le propino. Esta vez no se defendió su pecho subía y bajaba de manera desesperada, miro al cielo, seria medio día pues el sol estaba en lo alto Akane lo tapo cuando salto sobre ella, la amazona solo vio venir a Akane con un arma en la mano y la mirada llena de ira, no se resistiría, prefería morir, apretó fuerte ojos antes de sentir el corte que suponía iría directo a su garganta.

Segundos después Shampoo abrió lento los ojos. Aún seguía viva y Akane la miraba, agitada con el arma sobre su cuello.

—No te iras tan fácil.

—T…terminar con todo. —Dijo con voz temblorosa.

—No lo hare, no soy una asesina, pagaras todo el daño en vida.

Se levantó dejando a Shampoo en el suelo, aun tenia fuerza para moverse hasta donde estaba Ranma, a un costado de él Liming que la observaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Akane se la devolvió, sintió en la boca el sabor a metal y escupió sangre, se limpió toscamente con la mano y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con las dos mujeres y Ranma a quien veía de manera extraña.

—Finalmente Akane Tendo logro vencer a Shampoo.

—Señora Cologne, no lo tome a mal pero para mí es muy satisfactorio. —sonrió de medio lado.

—No le veo nada de satisfactorio a todo lo que nos han hecho. —Frunció el ceño

—No es ni la mínima parte de lo que Shampoo hizo, Oh! y Créame que lo es, es muy satisfactorio después de tanto, no puede culminar de mejor manera, hoy no le tengo lastima ni ningún tipo de consideración a Shampoo, porque ella no la tuvo conmigo.

Cologne pretendió atacar a Akane pero Liming interpuso su báculo.

—Ni siquiera, lo intentes. —Le dijo amenazante. —Mejor ve con Shampoo está mal herida.

Cologne gruño molesta. Y se fue saltando hacia donde estaba Shampoo.

—Sera mejor que le quite los puntos de presión a Ranma.

—Es un tonto, siempre preocupándose por mí, seguramente quería intervenir.

—Sí, y si no lo hacía, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

—Hizo bien Liming, el no entiende de razones, es algo que no ha cambiado. —sonrió un poco melancólica.

—Niña, hay muchas cosas que quizá no han cambiado, eso solo lo descubrirás con el tiempo.

—Gracias por todo Liming, usted fue una pieza fundamental.

—Solo hice lo correcto, no hay nada que agradecer.

—Siento mucho que se enterara de esa manera, acerca de…

—No, no lo digas, me duele, pero estoy segura que de ahora en adelante todo ira mucho mejor.

—Estoy segura, ¿Dónde está Mousse?

—Le ordene que ayudara a Ukyo, No te molesta ¿Cierto?

Akane se quedó pensativa, y recordó las palabras de Shampoo, ya lo sospechaba y tendría que hablar con él. —sonrió negando con la cabeza. —No, no tengo ningún problema.

Liming se dio cuenta que Ranma seguía inmóvil y rápidamente toco algunos puntos de presión, el muchacho sobresaltado se levantó buscando a Akane,

—¡Akane! —Vio las heridas en su cuerpo, y la observo con infinita ternura, paso sus dedos sobre su rostro, tan levemente que tenía miedo de lastimarla más, toco un poco lo amoratado de su mejilla, en un impulso que no pudo controlar, Ranma la abrazó tan fuerte que ella sentía que la asfixiaba.

—E…espera Ranma— Trataba de apartarlo.

—No, ya espere demasiado.

—Mi…mi hombro, por favor…me lastimas.

Ranma de inmediato se separó y lo reviso, ella grito al momento de que Ranma trato de moverlo. —Esto dolerá. —Ranma le dio un pañuelo para que lo mordiera. Tomó con cuidado a la chica y la recostó delicadamente, levanto el brazo de Akane y con un rápido movimiento lo coloco nuevamente en su lugar, seguido de un grito ensordecedor de la chica. Le ayudo a levantarse y se inclinó, vio la herida en su pierna y quito el vendaje improvisado, la herida aun sangraba era profunda y necesitaría sutura al igual que la que tenía en el vientre, con el pañuelo le hizo un nuevo vendaje un poco más apretado y la cargo en brazos.

—No es necesario Ranma…aun puedo caminar.

—Necia como siempre. —Frunció un poco el ceño. —Debemos tratar esa herida de inmediato.

—Ranma he tenido heridas peores.

—No me interesan esas heridas me interesan estas.

Akane no dijo nada más molesta viajo en los brazos de Ranma.

Liming lo siguió y de grandes saltos en los que Ranma parecía volar, se alejaron del lugar sin voltear a ver a la herida Shampoo ni a su abuela, la amazona ladeo su cabeza hacia donde se alejaban Ranma y Akane.

—Tienes varias fracturas, costillas rotas. —Hablo en mandarín

—Me repondré no te preocupes abuela.

—La asamblea se ha enterado

—No me importa, sabia los riesgos y decidí correrlos.

—Lista para regresar la aldea.

—No pero no pienso humillarme más aquí.

—Con honor recibiremos nuestro castigo.

—Lo haré con gusto, porque lo que sufrieron, me hace sentir feliz, lo logre abuela, logre separarlos.

—¿Acaso no has visto que se fueron juntos?

—Yo hablo de Mousse y Ukyo, ella no lo perdonara, el regresara a la aldea, porque me ama.

Cologne negó con la cabeza—Vamos Shampoo, tenemos que irnos. —Le ayudo a levantarse ara lentamente ir por última vez hacia el café del gato. Shampoo estaba molesta nunca había perdido una pelea con Akane apenas recogió un par de maletas, pensaba que todo iría bien de ahora en adelante, cumpliría el castigo y seria todo, volvería todo a la normalidad, y de ser necesario regresaría a Nerima para llevarse a Mousse no dejaría que se quedara con esa cocinera. Cologne le ayudo y salieron del lugar.

—¿Que pasara con la casa?

—No importar, Shampoo solo querer salir de este lugar.

—Entonces vayámonos de aquí.

Ranma y Akane llegaron hasta al Dojo Tendo, pronto llamaron a Tofu y pudo dar ayuda médica a la peli azul. Después de limpiar y suturar sus heridas se quedó tranquila en la habitación, el esposo de Kasumi se retiró y el primero en querer entrar fue Ranma, pues pese a la dura pelea, ella se encontraba consiente y no tenía ganas de descansar.

Estaba por entrar cuando Soun junto con sus hijas, le aparto de golpe y preocupado entro al encuentro con su pequeña.

—¡Akane! ¡Mi niña! —El hombre lloraba amargamente junto a la cama, conteniéndose por abrazar a su hija.

—Estoy bien papá.

—Akane me da gusto que no hayas muerto.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos Nabiki.

—Yo solo digo que esa mujer es muy fuerte…

Pasaron minutos, Akane contaba todo acerca de la batalla, mostró las heridas y se sentía orgullo de al fin haberle ganado a su mayor rival.

Ranma no podía acercarse a ella, no entro junto con su padre pues creía que era un momento de familia, aun así estaba de mal humor recargado en la puerta esperando a que salieran. Paso casi una hora hasta que abandonaron la habitación, pensó entonces que era su oportunidad de hablar con ella pero Mousse apareció.

—Yo seré el siguiente en verla. — Dijo Ranma amenazante.

—De eso nada, tengo que verla.

—¿Ahora sí, mucha preocupación? Yo no te vi en la pelea con Shampoo.

—Ranma no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. —Dio un empujo al chico y se metió a la habitación.

Ranma quedo enojado y frustrado nuevamente recargado contra el muro esperando su turno. Apenas Mousse entro Ranma salió apresurado, esos celos que siempre le hacían pensar cosas extra aparecieron, confiaba en Akane pero no en el pato pensó, y pronto ya se veía colgado cerca de la ventana de Akane siendo muy cuidadoso para no ser descubierto.

Dentro del lugar Akane vio girar la perilla y quien apareció fue Mousse, no sabía exactamente si estaba enojada o aliviada que no fuera Ranma.

—Akane…—Se acercó veloz hasta ella.

—Mousse… ¿Estas bien? Yo, me entere de lo que Shampoo te hizo.

—Ha sido difícil, pero estoy aprendiendo a sobre llevarlo.

—Todo esto ha sido casi irreal, y sé que saldrás adelante. —Acaricio su rostro, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí.

—Entiendo que tienes motivos.

—Yo…Tenemos que hablar. —Hablo cohibido.

—¿Que estamos haciendo entonces? —Levanto una ceja.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo empezar.

—No es necesario que digas mucho. —Hablo seria. —Ya no sentimos lo que hace tiempo, y creo que llego el momento de que te deje libre, no quiero ser la causa de tu infelicidad, solo me siento un poco dolida, no tuviste la confianza de decirme lo que te hizo Shampoo.

Mousse agacho la mirada. —No quería causarte ningún daño, ya tenías suficiente con todo lo que había pasado.

—Lo entiendo, y también…entiendo tus sentimientos por Ukyo. —Mousse abrió los ojos por completo. —No te preocupes tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Bueno…yo…Cuando…estuvimos en casa de los padres de Ranma, el día del ritual, él y yo… él y yo nos besamos. —Apretó los ojos.

—Vaya, esto es extraño. —Dijo tranquilo

—Tienes derecho a odiarme si lo prefieres.

—No, no no. —Dijo enérgico. —No podría odiarte, Akane siempre vas a ser importante, porque te amé y con eso basta para llevarte siempre en mi corazón y por lo de Ranma, me gustaría poder decir algo, pero no sé, solo yo no puedo sentir enojo…ni celos.

—Debimos tener esta plática hace tiempo. —Esbozo una leve sonrisa.

—Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

—Lo sé, gracias…Entonces…este es el final.

—Este pato, tendrá una nueva dueña. —Sonrió.

—Ella estará feliz de que al fin te deshagas de Akane Tendo.

—Solo una última cosa. —Mousse se acercó a ella.

Mousse se acercó a Akane y muy lentamente le intento besar, Akane quería corresponder pero no sería correcto para ella, para Ukyo, para Ranma y a milímetros de rozar sus labios ella se apartó.

—Definitivamente ya no es igual. —Akane se separó.

—Te deseo lo mejor. —sonrió al chico al separase de Akane.

—Pareciera que te estas despidiendo.

—Podría ser, en realidad…tengo que mostrarte algo ¿Puedo?

—¿Por qué me pides permiso?

—Por que acabamos de terminar y no sé si sea correcto mostrarte.

—Vamos Mousse, aun eres mi maestro y mi amigo.

—Supongo que está bien, entonces observa.

Mousse saco de sus largas mangas una pequeña caja que le mostró a Akane.

Akane se quedó boquiabierta. —¡Mousse! Esto es maravilloso, Ukyo se pondrá feliz. Estoy segura que aceptara. —Sostuvo la caja entre sus manos para observar la pequeña sortija.

—Estaré feliz si eso pasa. —Se acercó a ella y le abrazo tratando de no lastimar el hombro y el vendaje alrededor de su cintura y pierna.

—Ve por ella. —Cerró la pequeña caja y la regreso a su dueño.

Mousse estaba enamorado de Ukyo, todo debería ser felicidad de ahora en adelante para ellos, y para Akane era la oportunidad de ver más allá del muro que tenía en el corazón solo para Ranma, estaba temerosa de abrir sus sentimientos otra vez, pero se decía a si misma que ya era una mujer, que debía dejar de lado un poco de frialdad y quizá si él ponía de su parte entonces poder intentarlo, dejar despertar otra vez esos sentimientos que dejo olvidados gracias a un Psicólogo, se dio cuenta en el momento que lo vio aquella vez en el parque que no importaba cuanto quisiera negarlo o tratar de olvidar, Ranma siempre seria especial.

Una escena de lo más tierno, una despedía que ya era más que anunciada, y no hubiese pasado nada extraordinario, de no ser por Ranma que vio claramente el acercamiento que Mousse tuvo con Akane, no pudo ver que la chica le rechazo porque solo veía el cuerpo de Mousse dándole la espalda, estaba por salir alterado, pero recordó sus propias palabras, respetaría la decisión que Akane tomara. Sus ojos se empañaron un poco y rápido limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, últimamente lloraba demasiado. Siguió observando y entonces Mousse saco la cajita, no había más que decir cuando ella la tomo, había aceptado, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella. No quiso ver más y salió rumbo a casa de sus padres, era un lastima si hubiera esperado un poco más se habría dado cuenta que Akane regreso la caja.

Era de tarde y Nodoka iba a casa de los Tendo para cuidar a Akane, cuando se encontró de frente con Ranma.

—¡Hijo! Me alegra que no te pasara nada. —Se abrazó a él.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, tengo algo que decirte. —Hablo triste.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Nodoka se preocupó pensando en Akane.

—Me voy.

—¿¡Como que te vas?! —Pregunto alterada.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa con todo lo que tienes aquí?!

—Ya no tengo nada, no hay que me detenga.

—¿Las clases? ¿El Dojo? ¿Akane? ¿Yo? ¿No somos motivo suficiente?

—Ella prefirió a Mousse.

—No puede ser. —Susurro Nodoka. —Yo creí que él y Ukyo.

—También lo pensé pero al parecer no fue así, ellos seguirán juntos y yo no puedo quedarme a ver eso.

—¿No lucharas por ella? ¿Te darás por vencido después de todo lo que hiciste por Akane?

—No lo entiendes mamá.

—Lo único que entiendo es que viajaste a China para traer a una amazona y poder terminar con Shampoo, te esforzaste demasiado luchaste contra ese chico, te veías convencido de que no la dejarías ir.

—Mamá, Mousse le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto.

—¡Oh My! Ranma…eso es increíble.

—Yo vi cuando le dio la pequeña caja y ella la acepto.

Entro a casa de su madre, tomo algunas de sus cosas y estuvo listo para irse.

—Insisto en que te quedes, creo que estas cometiendo un error debes ver a Akane, no puedes dejar esto incompleto.

—En dos meses habrá un torneo importante en Tokio y participare, mientras llega esa fecha estaré por ahí practicando.

—Ni siquiera te despedirás de Akane.

—No, es mejor así, si la veo, si estoy tan solo un poco cerca de ella no la dejare ir y quiero que sea feliz.

—Tú eres su felicidad.

—Díselo a ella. —Hablo irónico. —Dile a Nabiki que agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí, ahora Mousse podrá dar clases en el Dojo, y las cosas estarán en orden, Ranma Saotome dejara de dar problemas.

—Está bien. —Dijo resignada. —Solo recuerda que hace años paso lo mismo y esta vez no creo que haya un hechizo ni nada de por medio, ¿Estás seguro de que te iras?

—No estoy seguro pero tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Y si Shampoo intenta algo más?

—Ella y su abuela se han ido de aquí, cuando venía hacia acá las vi partir, ellas ya no son un peligro.

Nodoka pensó en las palabras de su hijo, si era verdad que Akane se casa entonces era doloroso para él y no podía atarlo a mas sufrimiento, y si Shampoo ya no estaba alrededor todo podía volver a la normalidad, sin embargo le partía el corazón saber que Akane prefirió a Mousse y dejo de lado a su hijo.

—Hazlo, tomate un tiempo para ti, y gana ese torneo demuestra quien es el heredero del estilo libre Saotome.

Ranma abrazo fuerte a su madre. —Te prometo que en cuanto nos volvamos a ver, estarás orgullosa de mí.

—Ya lo estoy Ranma.

—Cuídala mamá, Akane esta delicada, sé que Mousse lo hará pero por favor me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que tu estas pendiente de ella.

—Te lo prometo. ¿No piensas volver jamás? —Dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Lo hare, volveré cuando la allá olvidado, cuando ya no duela saber que no es mía.

—Ranma…—Nodoka quedo sorprendida, Ranma nunca había sido tan abierto con ella. —Algún mensaje para Akane.

Ranma soltó un gran suspiro. —Dile que deseo que sea Feliz.

—Yo se lo diré.

—Adiós mamá, despídeme del viejo.

Ranma se alejó del lugar, el corazón le dolía, se sentía estúpido por creer que Akane quizá aun sentía algo por él, que en cuanto Ukyo mostrara sus sentimientos a Mousse le correspondería y no fue así, el regreso con Akane y no solo eso pronto anunciarían su matrimonio, eso no lo soportaría, se fue decidido a entrenar y pretender olvidarla, pero eso ultimo le costaría más de lo normal.

* * *

Akane estuvo atenta toda la tarde, Ranma no la había visitado y estaba ansiosa que entrara a su habitación. Tenía tanto que agradecerle, si no fuese por la determinación que tuvo, además de sus padres y el maestro Happosai no se habría descubierto la verdad, seguiría cegada.

Confusión, era algo que acababa de dejar atrás, la relación con Mousse había terminado Shampoo ya no estaba en medio y les quedaba el camino libre definitivamente lo intentaría, dejaría todo de lado y se arriesgaría.

Llego la noche y Ranma aún no la visitaba, le preocupaba un poco que tuviera que ver con Shampoo.

Otra persona toco a su puerta y el corazón se le acelero, comenzó a sudar, pero pronto toda emoción se apagó al ver a la tía Nodoka acercarse a ella. Le sonrió para que no viera la decepción en su rostro y comenzó a charlar con ella.

—Tía gracias por venir.

—Le prometí a Ranma que cuidaría de ti. —dijo un poco sería. Nodoka necesitaba asegurarse que la noticia que Ranma le dio fuese correcta, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. —Veo que estas mucho mejor.

—Duele sobre todo el vientre pero estaré bien. ¿Sabe algo de Shampoo?

—Ya no hay que preocuparse por ella, hace un rato se fueron de aquí.

—Me deja más tranquila saber eso y que mi familia ya no corre ningún peligro.

—Ella no volverá a lastimarnos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. — ¿Tía donde esta Ranma?

—Akane antes quisiera felicitarte.

—Gracias, Shampoo fue un buen rival sin duda cualquier descuido pudo costarme le vida, por fortuna yo gane.

—Sí, felicidades por eso también nunca dude que tú serias la vencedora, desde que te vi pelear con Liming. Pero yo no me refería a eso.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué la felicitación.

—Pues por tu próxima boda.

—¡¿Qué?! —Akane se sorprendió por completo. —¿Cuál boda? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Bueno Ranma, me contó que vio cuando Mousse estaba dándote un anillo de compromiso.

—¿Entonces me estuvo espiando? —Frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que ocultarlo.

—Escuche tía. —Dijo molesta. —Yo no me voy a casar con Mousse, solo me mostró e anillo de compromiso que le compro a Ukyo. —Apretó la quijada.

—¡Oh no! —Hablo asustada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Akane hija lo siento tanto.

—¡No me ha dicho que es lo que pasa! No me asuste.

—Ranma, mi tonto hijo, el creyó que aceptaste a Mousse y él…él se fue.

Akane parpadeo varias veces para digerir las palabras de la madre de Ranma.

—¿Por qué no entro y me pregunto?

—El creyó que no había nada más que hacer y solo acepto tu decisión.

—¡COBARDE! Y yo que pensé que podríamos…

—Tratare de localizarlo.

—No lo haga, el muy idiota se fue por inseguro.

—¡NO, él no se fue por eso! —Hablo enérgica. —Se fue por tu felicidad, cumpliendo su palabra, el aceptaría cualquiera que fuese tu decisión.

—¡Y yo nunca se la dije! —Apretó el puño. —Yo estaba dispuesta a…yo quería que él y yo.

—Lo se querida, lo sé, no te preocupes yo arreglare todo esto.

—No tía, creo que necesito estar sola.

La recuperación de Akane duro más de lo normal, sumado a eso la tristeza y el enojo que sentía hacia Ranma, pensaba que era todo un imbécil, pasaron duras pruebas durante varios meses, donde todo era un caos, libraron cosas indescriptibles, pasaron rituales extraños, posesiones que desconocían, y todo para nada al final se fue.

Todo después de ese día se volvió diferente, su recuperación fue más lenta de lo normal, la herida en la pierna casi había sanado, con mucho esfuerzo pudo acudir a la ceremonia de Ukyo y Mousse.

Después de una larga platica entre Akane y los patriarcas accedieron a no buscara Ranma, tristes lloraban y bebían su dolor, por no ver concretada la ilusión de la unión de las escuelas. Nodoka cuidaba celosamente de Akane todos los días conversaba con ella excepto de un tema, Ranma.

Un mes casi había pasado desde su partida, Nabiki se encargó con Ryoga del Dojo, durante la recuperación de Akane, ella llevaba el orden desde hacía casi un semana, Mousse le ayudo todo ese tiempo, había decidido quedarse en Nerima para ayudar a Ukyo, quizá mas adelante irían a China a conocer a su familia, pero por ahora el éxito del restaurante de Ukyo era lo principal.

Una mañana, Akane descansaba recostada sobre el techo de la casa Tendo, levanto un poco su blusa y acariciaba la cicatriz que quedo en su vientre, y comenzó una charla con ella misma.

—Este es un buen lugar para pensar después de todo. No lo entiendo, no termino de entenderlo, ¡Eres un bruto Ranma como te fuiste y sin despedirte! Allá tú, y aquí voy otra vez, tienes la maldita capacidad para meterte en mi cabeza, y de instalarte ahí para después resistirte a salir, la última vez sin tener cercanía me costó siete largos años olvidarte, y esta vez que pude probar tus labios, creo que tardare mucho más. —Suspiro profundamente. —Debo parecer tonta, si alguien me viera hablando sola definitivamente pensaran que estoy loca, pero dime ¿Cómo le hago? Solo así me siento un poco mejor, hablando al viento pensando que quizá puedas escuchar. No he querido buscarte y no lo hare, tu tampoco has llamado y sabes que no me gusta dar mi brazo a torcer. —Frunció el ceño. — Ranma…eres un idiota. —Soltó un largo suspiro.

* * *

Un mes, un largo y tortuoso mes no ha dejado de entrenar, cada día se exigía más había alcanzado un nivel que ni siquiera él podía haberse imaginado, sentía sus músculos mucho más fortalecidos, y casi todo el tiempo estaba enojado, hasta que llegaba la noche, y con ella los recuerdos, Estuvo a punto de flaquear cuando paso por un pueblo a nada de llamarla, de decirle que no se casara con Mousse, que él la amaba, que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, dejaría ese lugar y regresaría a su lado, pero no lo hizo, creía que era lo mejor, siempre creyendo que es lo mejor, la felicidad de la mujer que ama a costa de la suya, no importaba, para Ranma ella era lo principal, observaba alrededor y veía la naturaleza pensativo, no importaba lo lejos que estuviera, la huella que Akane dejo en él quedaría tatuada para siempre.

Los días pasaron rápido, confiaba ciegamente en su capacidad, seguro que ganaría ese torneo y que tendría un poco más de dinero, y un poco más de reputación, aun pensaba en su futuro y sabía que la carrera en las artes marciales no duraba mucho, la fama era algo que anhelaba años atrás pero en ese momento no le importaba, necesitaba buscar algo de estabilidad, aún tenía la casa que compró con Shampoo, pero lo que menos quería era regresar a ese lugar. Nerima aún se veía muy lejano, no era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

* * *

En china, específicamente en la aldea amazona un mes después de abandonar Japón, Cologne estaba sentada en un pequeño tronco, alrededor doce mujeres que se hacían llamar la asamblea.

Liming lideraba la charla donde el futuro de Shampoo y Cologne se definiría, estaban todas en la misma línea no había marcha atrás, pero al parecer para Liming, Shampoo ya había tenido suficiente castigo.

—No sé si sea buena idea. —Comento una de ellas.

—Estoy segura que ese será un peor castigo. —Hablo Liming.

—Es muy poco, yo creo que merecen la muerte. —Dijo una de las mujeres

—Por favor, tengan en cuenta todo lo que está pasando Shampoo.

—Ese es su problema, no tenemos por qué solapar las estupideces que cometió, amparándose en la juventud e inexperiencia.

—Entiendo pero siguen siendo amazonas, tenemos que ayudar al habitante de nuestra tribu. —Liming seguía defendiendo.

—No podemos solo pasar por alto, no es como si fuese un simple error.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero ahora ella ni siquiera sabemos si volverá a la normalidad.

—Ese no es nuestro problema no podemos ser indulgentes ante un problema como este, bastante favor hacemos con dejarlas quedar en la aldea.

—Por favor, hagan lo que deseen conmigo pero no me alejen de Shampoo. —Dijo Cologne por primera vez.

—Tú no eres menos culpable, sabias lo que ella hacia y no dijiste, ni hiciste nada para enmendar la situación, si no te alejamos de ella es porque ningún otro habitante tiene que cargar con la paranoia de tu nieta.

Estuvieron debatiendo durante días el castigo, finalmente fue, además de ser el guardia de su nieta por el resto de vida que le quedara, el honor que su familia había conservado intacto quedo por los suelos, era algo que no podía recuperar y eso le dolía, para una amazona el honor era lo más preciado, mucho más que la propia vida, y lo podría recuperar solo si aceptaba la condena de muerte, pero no acepto, dejo de lado lo que más le importaba ara cuidar de su nieta, de lo único que no pudieron escapar fue de la flagelación que sufrieron, laceraciones profundas dolorosas y una larga recuperación.

La anciana, salió del lugar donde se llevó a cabo el juicio, era de madrugada, todo lo que le esperaba era doloroso, pero lo aceptaba con valentía, ella era capaz de soportar eso y más, lo que verdaderamente le dolía era lo que le pasaba a su nieta, salto en su báculo y llego hasta la morada donde Shampoo habitaba, todo parecía estar en calma, ingreso a la habitación de la chica y ahí la vio hecha un ovillo en una esquina del cuarto, temblorosa como un gato asustado, con los ojos bien abiertos, y una mueca de terror en el rostro.

Cologne no hablo, sabía lo que pasaba, cada día empeoraba, las pesadillas dejaron de asaltarla solamente por las noches y ahora tenía horribles alucinaciones, los brujos de la aldea trataron de ayudar, pero ninguno fue capaz de hacerlo, el insomnio ya era algo habitual para ella, y trataba de estar despierta el mayor tiempo posible, su salud estaba muy decaída, demasiado delgada, no entrenaba y se la pasaba escondida en su casa. Cologne estaba atada de manos, y el único recurso que le quedaba aun no daba señales de vida.

Aunque todo parecía empeorar, lo cierto es que de los cuatro espíritus, tres ya se había retirado de atormentar a la chica, pero aún quedaba uno, el más temible.

Pasaron días y nada la hacía mejorar, durante ratos regresaba su lucidez y actuaba de manera norma el orgullo era algo que aún mantenía intacto, peor si por alguna razón a él se le ocurría atacar, las alucinaciones la llevaban a terminar en estado deplorable.

Una noche tocaron a la puerta de la su choza en la aldea, era muy tarde y no esperaban visitas, Cologne se levantó después de dejar a un poco tranquila a Shampoo, cada vez le era más difícil controlarla y la condición de la abuela también estaba mermándose.

—¡Happy! No creí decir esto pero me da gusto verte.

—No creo que te guste lo que voy a decir. —Hablo serio el maestro Happosai

La anciana lo invito a pasar al lugar y se sentó en un pequeño banco

—Entonces no hay buenas noticias.- —Dijo la mujer muy acongojada

—Lo lamento Cologne solo pude convencer a cuatro.

—No te creo, ella está peor.

—Te puedo asegurar que tres espíritus han desistido de atormentarla, pero Kasha no piensa dejarla, él es demasiado vengativo, sin duda tu nieta se metió con alguien muy poderoso.

—Me gustaría regresar el tiempo.

—No importa que regresemos en el tiempo de una u otra forma Kasha puede traspasar esa barrera no pueden librarse tan fácil.

—Estoy desesperada, y a este ritmo ella…

—Tu nieta cometió errores de los cuales tristemente no puede escapar.

—¿Pero este final? ¿De verdad se merecía tanto?

—Ella así forjo su destino, lo siento haré lo que pueda pero él no la matara, y si muriera no la dejaría en paz, me ha dicho que no cederá, y que solo lo hará cuando ella haya perdido la cordura y aun después regresara a atormentarla cada que el así lo decida.

Cologne temblaba de coraje y de impotencia, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no se atrevería a hacer magia prohibida, no se arriesgó a que la descubrieran y que la alejaran de su nieta.

—Gracias, Happy, por quitarle de encima a los demás.

—Siento no ser de más ayuda.

Desaprovechar la vida de esa forma, una mujer joven y una fuerte guerrera de una aldea tan prestigiosa con Joketsuzoku, el final lento y quizá doloroso que tendría que atravesar, que quizá no volvería a ser la mima chica enamorada, ni llena de vida como lo fue en el pasado, y que viviría eternamente atormentada no solo por un espíritu tan poderoso como Kasha, sino también por el fantasma de esos errores que pudieron evitarse, triste final solo por conseguir aquello que ni siquiera en el pasado le dio felicidad.

* * *

Lo días seguían su curso, Ranma se esforzó y estaba convencido de ganar ese torneo, sus músculos se habían incrementado sin exagerar, hasta sentía que había crecido un poco aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible, se sentía más ligero, había llegado a la conclusión de que el Demonio que lo poseía le impedía hacer muchas de las cosas que él intentaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Katas de perfeccionar movimientos, probablemente estaba equivocado y todo ese beneficio fue gracias a la separación con Shampoo, algo era seguro, él se sentía libre, en dos días demostraría que tanto había mejorado, asistiría al torneo en Tokyo, ganaría ese dinero y pondría su propia escuela de artes marciales.

Para la chica de cabello azul, las cosas iban mejorando, al menos eso creía su familia, sonreía más a menudo y se portaba amable con todos a su alrededor, era una excelente maestra, los niños la adoraban y su Dojo tenía muy buena reputación. Las cosas cambiaban cuando estaba en la soledad de su habitación, a veces lloraba, otras maldecía con todas sus fuerzas, gritaba palabras anti sonantes y seguidas siempre del mismo nombre, Ranma.

Un día antes del torneo Akane se encontraba como de costumbre, dando la primera clase del día los más pequeños, esos niños le hacían sonreír demasiado y no era una sonrisa fingida como la le dedicaba a su familia para no preocuparlos. La clase termino y despidió a sus pequeños alumnos. Salió del Dojo y Nodoka ya tenía preparado el almuerzo, no había dejado de ir ni un solo día desde que Ranma se fue.

—Hija, todo está preparado.

—Gracias tía, no sé cómo agradecerle lo que hace por nosotros.

—Basta, basta no hay nada que agradecer, solo hago la comida, no es demasiado además la comida en compañía de personas como ustedes es muy grata para nosotros.

—¿Cómo está el tío Genma? —Se sentó en su lugar habitual.

—Ya casi no llora por las noches, solo lo hace cuando él y tu padre beben sake.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No cariño no lo sientas, ademas Ranma no ha llamado.

—Ese tonto, es todo un ¡IDIOTA! —Akane cubrió su boca avergonzada. —...Yo…yo lo siento tía…no quería hablar así.

—¿Aun estas molesta con él?

—Sí y mucho, ¡No es posible que no haya llamado ni una sola vez! ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy molesta, muy molesta!

—¿Por qué no lo buscas?

—No, el muy…muy…—Apretó los puños. —No se lo merece.

—No te hagas esto, tienes mucho enojo acumulado.

—No lo haré, no lo buscare, me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que Ranma finalmente no era para mí, y entonces una pequeña luz aparece, vuelvo a caer en sus redes ¿Y qué paso? solo se fue, no puedo contra eso tía. —Dijo cansada.

—Creo que deberías considera un par de cosas.

—Nada tía, nada que considerar, el tomo su decisión y así como el "Respeto la mía" yo haré lo mismo, dejare que…

—¡No digas más! —Nodoka la interrumpió.

—Tía yo…

—Se sincera conmigo.

—Está bien. —Susurro.

—Si todo esto no hubiera pasado, si siete años atrás Shampoo no hubiese intervenido y las cosas hubieran seguido su rumbo ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado?

—No lo sé.

—Anda hija hecha a volar un poco tu imaginación.

Akane se quedó pensando por un momento y por pequeños lapsos se sonrojaba.

—Supongo que cada uno tomaría su camino, pues recuerde que el compromiso que adquirimos fue por culpa de nuestros padres, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso.

—Entonces estoy entendiendo que tu si llegaste a aceptar el compromiso.

—Sí. —Dijo tímida. — hubo un momento en que lo tenía contemplado y llegue a soñar que dirigíamos el Dojo juntos.

—Eso es lo que siempre quisieron esos dos locos, aunque se puede interpretar como dos hombres sin una pisca de sentido común al prometer a sus hijos no nacidos, puedo asegurarte que ellos querían permanecer siempre unidos, tener siempre ese lazo de hermandad a través de sus familias, y eso va más allá de egoísmo o intereses en común.

—Yo…yo no lo había visto de esa manera.

—Es difícil que lo entendieran a esa edad.

—No sé qué decir.

Nodoka se acercó a ella y le entrego un boleto. —Es para la primera fila.

Akane tomo el papel para leer su contenido, — ¿Un torneo?

—No cualquier torneo, uno al que tienes que ir, es hora pequeña, ya es tiempo de que busques la felicidad.

—Ranma…el participará ¿Cierto?

—Sí, hace días confirme que se ha inscrito, es la única oportunidad que tendrán para poder aclarar el mal entendido con Mousse.

—No estoy segura.

—Nunca lo estarás, pero tienes que entender que no habrá más oportunidades, que si esta vez no logras hablar con él será el fin, no sabremos cuando lo volvamos a ver.

—Lo pensare.

—Está bien, pero no demores tanto en decidirte, podría encontrar a alguien más, pensando que tú eres feliz, puede ser que mi hijo comenta una estupidez más.

Akane se quedó digiriendo las últimas palabras, trago saliva pensado en la idea de que Ranma encontrara a otra chica, otra, y los celos hicieron su aparición. Pero que se cree ese idiota, pensó, se cree que puede dejarme aquí mientras él se divierte de lo lindo con cuanta mujer se le aparece en el camino, frunció el ceño muy molesta, observo a Nodoka relajo su rostro y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, la madre de Ranma sonrió complacida.

—Debes apresurarte.

—Le prometo que lo traeré a rastras si es necesario.

—Confió en que eso no será así. Me tome el atrevimiento de hacer una pequeña maleta.

—Tía… ¿Cómo sabía que accedería a ir?

—Decidí arriesgarme, y es hora de que tú lo hagas, demuestra que no solo eres una mujer con una gran fuerza y habilidad física, sino que también eres una mujer que siente, que ama y que vive, no dejen pasar más tiempo, ahora todo depende de ustedes. Anda que aunque el camino no sea largo, encontrar a Ranma en Tokyo será lo complicado.

Con mucha energía tomo la maleta y salió de la casa.

Nodoka regreso contenta a sus labores.

—Buena estrategia Tía. —Hablo Nabiki que estaba escondida tras la puerta del pasillo.

—Solo era cuestión de darle un empujón.

— ¿Por qué, no le dijo antes, donde estaba Ranma?

—La distancia a veces hace muy bien su trabajo. —Nodoka acariciaba su katana.

—¿Y cree que resulte?

—Eso no lo sabemos. —Suspiro.

—Ese par de tercos, necesitan más que un empujón.

—No Nabiki, creo que esos dos están a punto de caer.

—Insisto en que hubiese tenido mejor resultado, contratar a una chica para hacerse pasar por novia de Ranma.

—Eso sería demasiado, creo que Ranma se molestaría y Akane ahora si no daría su brazo a torcer.

—¿Y cuáles son los planes de ahora en adelante?

—Pues creo que tendrás que encargarte por un tiempo del Dojo de tu familia.

—¿Tía, esta insinuando que no volverán pronto?

—Si todo sale bien ellos se tomaran una luna de miel adelantada.

—Empezare por llamar a Mousse, tendrá que cubrir algunas horas extras y Ryoga tendrá que ayudarme también.

—Yo puedo cuidar a tu pequeño para que puedas moverte con libertad.

—Se lo agradeceré Tía usted es como mi madre.

—Y ustedes como mis hijas.

—De ahora en adelante, todo serán buenas noticias.

—¿Por qué lo dices Nabiki?

—Porque el brillo que había en los ojos de Akane y que había desaparecido, lo vi antes de que se fuera, ella sin duda está decidida, enamorada y eso solo puede traer buenas noticias.

* * *

En un pequeño hotel Ranma esperaba tranquilo el gran día, todo estaba en orden, se registró a tiempo y solo le quedaba esperar a que el torneo comenzara a la mañana siguiente, se quedaría a descansar para estar listo, entro al baño y deshizo su trenza, su cabello cada vez era más largo lo había dejado crecer siempre hasta media espalda, se despojó de su ropa y tomo un largo baño, pues tenía dos meses sin estar en un lugar tan cómodo. Al cerrar sus ojos lo único que hacía era pensar en ella, su maldita y endiabladamente hermosa mujer, Akane Tendo, y meditaba, cavilaba en si acaso ella en algún momento pensaba en él, si tendría algún día la fortuna de encontrarse con ella y si fuese aún más afortunado como para encontrarse y que además le dijera que no se casó, que no pudo hacerlo por que quien ama es a él, y solo a él, sabía que era una locura, pero dentro de su cabeza la imaginación no tenía límites.

La necesidad de verla cada día se hacía un poco menor, se había auto-convencido de que seguramente ella estaría feliz con el hombre que eligió. Se había vuelto callado, frío, misterioso, muy pocas veces sonreía, por dos meses se había vuelto casi un ermitaño y su regreso a la civilización no podía negar que le hacía falta.

* * *

Akane caminaba por Tokyo vestía de manera casual con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta verde, buscando la dirección del torneo, en caso de no encontrarlo ese día, llegaría directo al evento, pero quería hacerlo antes, necesitaba desearle buena suerte, no sin antes gritarle un par de cosas, estaba un poco nerviosa y es que si lo encontraba y ya estaba con alguien, eso de la inseguridad es algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Pregunto en varios hoteles cercanos pero nadie le dio razón del artista marcial, en las calles entre la multitud solo buscaba un rostro un par de ojos azules pero no tuvo suerte, ya era de tarde y tendría que buscar algún lugar para descansar, a unas cuadras del sitio del torneo había un pequeño hotel nada ostentoso, pues los participante ocupaban los más cercanos al recinto y estaba repletos, no había habitaciones disponibles.

Pidió una habitación, estaba cansada y quería llamar a la tía Nodoka para infórmale que estaba bien, el único teléfono disponible era el de la recepción así que pido permiso para ocuparlo. Marcó el número y enseguida contestaron…

* * *

Era ya de Tarde y sus estomago pedía comida, se vistió con una camisa china sin mangas color azul cielo, y sus pantalones de costumbre. Tomo sus llaves y salió, cuando bajo las escaleras, quedo de piedra cuando creyó reconocer la voz de Akane, y enseguida el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba desde que se fue de Nerima se relajó, pensó que solo era su imaginación se quedó en el pasillo estático, sin que ella lo notara pero el tampoco alcanzaba a verla un par de grandes macetas impedían que la viera, solo podía escuchar lo que hablaba.

—Sí, estoy bien tía, estoy en un hotel cercano… no, no se preocupe…aun no lo encuentro…si ya comí…se lo prometo no haré nada que me ponga en riesgo… sí descansare un rato y seguiré buscando. ¿Tía cree que sea buena idea? Es decir, no sé si Ranma este aquí y…la verdad tengo un poco de miedo…lo se…si prometí regresar con él…por favor salúdeme a todos y dígales que agradezco su ayuda.

Ranma estaba tratando reaccionar, la impresión no lo dejaba, obligo a sus pies para moverse, Akane estaba ahí, sola, sin esposo ni nada y según sus propias palabras lo estaba buscando, no sabía si estar contento o asustado, ¿Si algo grave pasaba y por eso mandaban a buscarlo? Por otro lado nadie más sabía que él estaría en el torneo, únicamente su madre, y Akane acababa de hablar con ella por lo que no sienta que fuese algo malo su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Señorita, usted sabrá si hay algún participante del torneo hospedado en este hotel. —Pregunto Akane.

—Aquí hay varios artistas marciales.

—Estoy buscando en específico a Ranma Saotome, es mucho más alto que yo. —Akane levanto una mano para mostrar la estatura. —además siempre usa un trenza larga y su cabello es negro azabache.

—La verdad es que no logro recordarlo.

—¿Sabe? también tiene ojos azules, y una voz un poco grave.

—Lo siento, yo acabo de llegar a mi turno y no he registrado a nadie así, además si supiera no podría decirle por políticas de nuestra empresa.

—Entiendo, lamento haberla molestado. —Enojada camino hasta el pasillo donde Ranma estaba oculto, pero él había previsto eso por lo que cambio de sitio y se ocultó tras las grandes macetas. Al verla subir las escaleras el salió. Para hablar con la recepcionista.

—Sabrá si hay algún restaurante por aquí cerca.

—Así es señor, a dos cuadras de aquí está un lugar que tiene muchos restaurantes.

—Muy bien, gracias por la información, ¿Podría usar su teléfono?

—Adelante.

—Siento molestarla pero es una llamada privada

La recepcionista asintió se retiró un momento y marco el número de la casa Tendo, tan aprisa que se equivocó dos veces, la tercera lo hizo con más cuidado, dos tonos después contestaron.

—Residencia Tendo.

—¿Mamá?

—¡RANMA! Hijo. ¿Ya estás en Tokyo?

—Si ya estoy aquí.

—Ranma tienes que saber que…

—Acabo de ver a Akane. —Ranma la interrumpió.

—Ranma escucha, tienes que hablar con ella, ¿Entiendes?

—Si

—Y no quiero que cometas otra estupidez eso no es para nada _honorable_ y varonil. Esa mujer ha estado sufriendo estos dos meses todo por un mal entendido.

—¿Mas mal entendidos?

—Sí, simple estupidez hijo, solo eso.

—¿Me estas llamando estúpido?

—Ranma, mi pequeño, tengo que irme. No olvides que no habrá mas oportunidades

Colgó el teléfono reviso entre los papeles antes de que regresara la recepcionista y localizo el número de habitación de Akane.

Salió a las calles de Tokyo, necesitaba saber que hacer era su oportunidad, si Akane estaba ahí significaba que él le interesaba, que por algo había ido a buscarlo.

No podía regalar simples flores, flores que se marchitan, y que terminan en algún bote de basura, quería algo más especial, pensó en un anillo de compromiso, pero como saltarse de disfrutar de ser novios, quizá la asustaría, no era la misma Akane de hace años, no sabía sus gustos ni nada de eso, tenía que improvisar.

Camino buscando el regalo ideal, estaba contento, muy contento eso era su mayor motivación, camino por varias cuadras hasta que vio el regalo perfecto. Demoro solo unos minutos y salió del lugar con una caja en las manos.

* * *

Akane estaba descansando, ya era tarde y se había resignado a no encontrarlo, lo más seguro es que tendría que esperar a mañana para poder verlo, ese día tenía pensado dormir temprano, apenas estaba oscureciendo pero ella no quería salir, no conocía muy bien Tokyo lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era perderse, cuando dieron las ocho de la noche tocaron a su puerta, seguramente era la cena que había pedido, abrió la puerta y a sus pues había una caja negra alargada, y tenía una nota que decía "Úsame mañana en el torneo" Al abrirla se sonrojo fuertemente.

Pensó de donde pudo haber llegado un regalo como esos, giro la tarjeta que tenía grabadas las letras "S. R."

Paso todo el día buscándolo e irónicamente el que la encontró fue el, no sabía si estaba en el mismo hotel o si solo la había visto por las calles, se estaba volviendo bueno pues no pudo sentir su presencia, ni aura ni nada.

Saco el regalo de la caja y lo puso con cuidado en la cama, paso sus dedos por la delicada tela observándolo. —No pienses que usare algo como esto. —Sonrió de medio lado.

Lo regreso a su caja y se dispuso a dormir absolutamente tranquila, sabía que Ranma la había encontrado, y si le dio un regalo como eso, solo significaba una cosa seguramente había hablado con Nodoka, aún tenía mucho que decirle pero sería mañana.

Esa noche ambos durmieron como en los viejos tiempos sintiéndose un poco seguros pero con infinidad de preguntas.

Al día siguiente cerca de las seis de la mañana Ranma entreno un poco en los alrededores aunque no hubiera montañas o un lugar tranquilo donde meditar se las ingenió para ejercitarse en la jungla urbana, evadía automóviles de diferente tamaños y saltaba de edificios, sin duda un buen entrenamiento para el y sus reflejos.

Una hora después estaba con energía de sobra, estaba listo para enfrentar a quien fuera en una hora más, tendría que estar en el recinto pero antes debía hacer una visita.

* * *

Akane estaba dormida, escucho que tocaron a la puerta muy leve, abrió los ojos y espero para ver si seguían tocando, el segundo toque fue mucho más estridente y desesperado molesta se levantó y abrió la puerta de un jalón.

—¡Escucha!

—Ranma…

—Escucha necesito que me hables con toda sinceridad, solo contesta sí o no, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Está bien.

—¿Akane te casaste?

—No.

—¿Lo dejaste en el altar? —Ranma sonrió ante la posibilidad.

—No.

—¿Rechazaste su propuesta de matrimonio? —Pregunto más serio.

—No.

—¿Sigues comprometida?

—No

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios paso?¡ ¡¿Otra vez un incienso?! ¡¿Más demonios?!

—¡¿Quieres saber que paso?! —Hablo Akane.

—Si

—Paso que eres un ¡IDIOTA!

—¡Oye! No me digas así.

—¡Ranma te fuiste! Sin más, ¡Sin despedirte! —Le dijo alterada.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te vi, vi cuando Mousse te beso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Él no me beso! Lo parte antes de que lo hiciera

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices del anillo? No puedes negarlo, porque tú lo aceptaste. —arrugo las cejas.

—¡El anillo era para Ukyo! El solo me lo mostro, se casaron dos semanas después de esa noche, acabábamos de terminar y tu adelantándote y mal interpretando las cosas.

—Si no mal recuerdo tu siempre fuiste así.

—Ranma no me vengas ahora con reclamos tontos.

—Está bien, lo siento fui idiota, pero yo creí…—Una bofetada llego al rostro de Ranma de inmediato se llevó la mano a su mejilla

—¿Sabes lo que pase estos dos meses, sin saber dónde estabas? —Dijo casi susurrando—Por las noches salía a los alrededores para buscarte. —No quería preocupar a tus padres así que les pedí que no te buscaran.

—Akane yo…lo hice por ti.

—¡Deja de hacer las cosas por mí! Hazlas por ti. —Golpeo el pecho del chico y este atrapo su mano. —El día en que te fuiste... estaba dispuesta a que tú y yo…

Ranma se sorprendió. —¿Eso es una confesión?

—¡Por supuesto que NO! Estoy enojada Ranma ¡MUY ENOJADA! —Akane se soltó del agarre de Ranma, el quería a entrar a la habitación pero ella no se lo permitió, y seguían discutiendo en la puerta.

—Akane, tú también tienes culpa.

—¿Y en que se supone que tengo culpa?

—Debiste terminar con él, desde la primera vez que nos besamos, y todo hubiese funcionado bien.

—Claro…ahora yo tengo la culpa…Entonces yo soy la villana por enamorarme de un hombre casado.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Olvídalo no lo repetiré. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos hasta que Akane decidió rompió el silencio. —

—Gracias por el regalo susurro.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—¡No me gusta! No pienses que lo usare.

—Pues yo pienso que te va muy bien. —Se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

Una persona paso cerca de ellos y les saludo amable, en cuanto Ranma se giró para devolver el saludo Akane aprovecho, para cerrar la puerta, Ranma no lo pudo evitar. Sonrió negando con la cabeza. Y golpe la puerta con fuerza.

—¡GANARE PARA TI, ESCUCHASTE! ¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS DE HABLAR!

Todo estaba listo, la duela del lugar estaba en perfecto estado, los concursantes listos y Ranma ansioso, paso sin ningún problemas las primera eliminatorias por la tarde y sin ningún problema llego hasta la final. El duelo seria en unto de las ocho de la noche y ahí se encontraban, los rivales se saludaron tradicionalmente y cada uno se colocó en posición de combate. Su rival era de la edad de Ranma de su misma complexión, el combate se tornó reñido, no podían usar técnicas especiales era pelea de fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo los golpes eran rápidos de ida y de regreso, se aprovechó de su gran ventaja, agilidad, después de varios minutos, Ranma tenía a su oponente en la bolsa, lo había estudiado y vio sus limitaciones, coloco potentes y rápidas patadas en el pecho de su oponente que lo hicieron trastabillar, el oponente se dolió fácilmente habían sido por lo menos treinta golpes en una fracción de segundo, Ranma aprovecho el descuido de su oponente al alejarse para ir por él y con una doble patada giratoria lo remato seguido de un grito estremecedor.

El réferi pronto se acercó para declararlo ganador y entregarle su premio, al salir de la duela la gente se arremolino sobre él.

* * *

Akane llegó puntual, el maldito vestido negro tipo strapless estaba muy entallado, no negaba que le gustaba, ligeramente arriba de la rodilla, y los tacones no eran tan altos, eran perfectos, aunque tendría que aguantar todo el día así, hacia tanto que no usaba un vestido así, quería arreglar todo con Ranma que esa fuese la ocasión en la que finalmente podrían estar juntos, lo haría batallar un poco más pero esperaba que al final de la noche fuesen amigos y empezarían desde cero. Eso tenía planeado hasta que dos chicas que se sentaron junto a ella, una rubia extranjera y la otra con su larga cabellera negra, se la pasaron hablando del buen prospecto que era Ranma, cuando llego la noche y la batalla final ella estaba completamente concentrada en la pelea pero las dos mujeres eran insistentes.

—¿Ya lo viste? Parece salido de una película. —Hablo la rubia

—Esos músculos bien marcados.— Dijo la otra.

—Es soltero. —Agrego la Rubia

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ya lo investigue, hasta se en cual hotel se hospeda.

—¡Eres imparable! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tu pregunta es estúpida, iré por el claro, estoy segura que no se resistirá.

Ranma giro para ver a Akane y sonreírle, ella un poco seria regreso el gesto, con un pequeño triunfo interno, pero las otras dos mujeres seguían inmersas en su delirio.

—¡¿Viste?¡ No le soy indiferente.-Dijo la Rubia.

—¡Ya lo tienes! Entonces no te esperare a dormir hoy. —Ambas carcajearon cómplices.

Akane tenía rato conteniéndose de no armar una escena de celos frente a ellas, se puso a pensar por un momento que en cuanto Ranma obtuviera más fama más mujeres estarían tras él, ¡Oh, no! pero ella no lo permitiría tenía que marcar territorio.

Ranma dio el último golpe y el réferi indico que él era el ganador, le hizo entrega del premio, pero el solo quería ir donde Akane, pronto la gente se acercó a él para felicitarlo incluso algunos se atrevieron a pedirle un autógrafo, eso no le gustaba era fastidioso tener que lidiar con tanta gente. Se abrió paso entre las personas y un par de cámaras fotográficas con reporteros que trabajaban para periódicos. Le tendió la mano a Akane y las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando ella aceptó sonriendo victoriosamente.

—Si en este momento te robo un beso no podrás golpearme. —Le hablo Ranma al oído al ver que tomarían la foto para el periódico principal.

—Quizá no, pero cuando estemos solos lo haré. —Frunció el ceño.

—Correré ese riesgo. —Apretó su cuerpo al de ella, la sujeto fuerte de la cintura y la beso, primero tierno por primera vez sentía sus labios corresponder a los suyos, la vez anterior fue un beso áspero y casi obligado. Esta vez se movían al compás de él, pero Akane aún estaba molesta, fue solo un instante que para Ranma pareció una eternidad.

Se separaron y la cámara aun observaba.

—Esto te va costar caro Ranma.

—Y yo te lo pagare con gusto. ¿Sabes por qué elegí ese vestido?

—Por pervertido, no veo otra respuesta.

—¿Sabes qué? Esta vez no me importa que me digas así, desde que lo vi en el maniquí supe que te quedaría perfecto y me está gritando que tiene ganas de estar en el suelo.

Akane se sonrojo pero no se apartó. Las mujeres que estaban a su lado hablando estaban por acercarse a Ranma, no desistirían aunque la novia estuviese cerca, Akane las vio, frunció el ceño jalo a Ranma por la solapa de su camisa y nuevamente lo beso. Las mujeres molestas se retiraron entonces Akane le susurro.

—Te doy dos minutos para alcanzarme de lo contrario no volverás a ver este vestido.

Akane arranco a correr divertida el vestido le incomodaba un poco pero se las arreglo, se quitó los tacones y emprendió la carrera, cuadra y media llevo de ventaja, no se veía a Ranma tras ella y cuando llego al hotel él ya le seguía los talones, corrió más aprisa y logro entrar al ascensor dejando a un Ranma taimado en la recepción.

—¡Rayos! —Vio las escaleras a un costado rápidamente las subió de dos saltos ya estaba en el piso de Akane.

Llego ante que ella ya la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa ladina esperando a que se abriera. Ella salió del ascensor pero tropezó con el cuerpo de Ranma y rápidamente trato de esquivarlo, pero él fue más rápido y la atrapo entre risas la cargó a su hombro.

Ella se movía para que la bajara pero él no cedió, abrió la puerta y le tumbo sobre la cama encendió la pequeña lámpara a su lado. El quedo a horcajadas sobre ella la observaba con deseo, el mismo que veía en sus ojos chocolate, ella recargada sobre sus codos. Con las yemas de los dedos subió de sus muslos hasta la mitad de su pecho donde iniciaba el vestido y con vehemencia lo rompió por la mitad…

...Nunca había experimentado tanto placer estaba en un maldito sueño, algún dios quizá lo castigaría y le haría despertar en ese momento, se dejó caer sobre ella descansando su cara en el pecho de Akane acaricio su cabello la tranza que ahora estaba casi desecha.

—Te amo. — Se animó a decir. —Te amo, desde siempre te he amado, cada día de mi maldita y miserable existencia te he amado Akane Tendo.

—También te amo. —Susurro y beso su coronilla. —Siempre te he amado, creo que desde que te vi por primera vez, y cuando te volví a ver aquel día en el parque, supe que el amor que había reprimido, en lo profundo del corazón estaba buscando una salida y hoy finalmente lo hizo, Ranma mi vida es tuya, te la regalo sin ti simplemente no soy nada. —Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

—Prometo cuidar tu vida que es lo más sagrado para mí, desde ahora y para siempre. Se besaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó y el lugar donde Ranma había estado estaba vacío, se sintió triste, pensó que tal vez Ranma se había arrepentido de lo que habían hecho, un poco adolorida se levantó, se sentía pegajosa por la noche tan calurosa que había pasado y aunque él se hubiera marchado no cambiaría nada de lo que habían hecho, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Fue al baño con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí pero estaba vacío, tomo una ducha rápida, termino y observo su cuerpo desnudo frente al gran espejo del tocador, tenía algunas marcas pero nada que no desapareciera en un par de días. Se envolvía en una toalla y salió, la habitación era todo era un verdadero desastre las almohadas y cojines estaban esparcidos por doquier, anudo bien la toalla y comenzó a levantarlos mientras buscaba su maleta, vio el vestido roto en el piso debajo del tocador, aliso el edredón de la cama color dorado.

Se recostó miro el reloj de pared era cerca del medio día cerro los ojos pensando en que regresaría sola a casa y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Un rato después el olor tenue a café la despertó, lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con la mirada azul que creía la había abandonado, sintió un gran alivio y por supuesto una gran felicidad.

—Vaya creí que nunca despertarías, traje… ¿El desayuno almuerzo y comida? — dijo algo confundido.

— Creí que te habías ido.

— ¿Irme?, ¿por qué habría de irme sin ti?

— No lo sé, solo me levante y no estabas ¿Que querías que pensara?

—Siempre te precipitas a las cosas, eres terca y testaruda como siempre. —Ranma beso su frente. —Ahora comamos algo.

Ranma le entrego una charola plásticas típicas de la comida rápida, una enorme hamburguesa esperaba adentro.

—Son tus favoritas aun lo son ¿Cierto? —Asintió aun recordaba cuanto le gustaban las hamburguesas.

Comieron silencio un silencio tan cómodo no necesitábamos palabras tan solo el estar juntos era suficiente, termino y me levanto aún tenía la toalla en su cuerpo. El observo cada uno de sus movimientos, saco una camiseta larga que le llegaba hasta la cadera, fue directo a levantar el vestido a ver si tenía compostura. Lo vio con las cejas fruncidas.

—Realmente me gustaba y mucho.

—Te comprare otro y otro y otro los que quieras.

—Pero ninguno como este, era especial lo guardare.

—Es curioso, ayer no quise comprarte rosas porque solo se marchitan y terminan en la basura y el vestido terminara también ahí.

Se escucharon un tenue golpeteo en la ventana una lluvia espesa comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad

— ¿Solo fuiste por comida?

—No, arregle unos días más en el hotel.

—No piensas quedarte todo el día en la habitación.

—Pensaba incluirte.

—Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar en cuanto pare la lluvia

—Vamos donde tú quieras. —Se acercó a ella levanto su mentón y la beso.

Akane lo llevo hasta un lugar apartado cerca de Tokyo era aquel lugar donde huyo con Mousse y donde le salvo la vida, llegaron al pie de una montaña donde se encontraba un enorme lago, rodeado de espeso bosque. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la orilla del lago.

—Aquí, estuve un mes después de que te casaste con Shampoo, y me prometí que te olvidaría, que dejaría de amarte y tarde mucho en tiempo en dejar de hacerlo,

Ranma trago duro, pesaba que lo había llevado a ese lugar para terminar con él, era una posibilidad después de todo pensó. Akane se sentó a la orilla del lago y abrazo sus piernas, Ranma la imito y se quedó su lado sentado, el silencio se hacía largo y ninguno decía palabras.

Akane recordaba aquel incidente donde vio de cerca su muerte, y lo agradecida que estaba de que Mousse la salvara, veía con cierta tristeza y melancolía el lugar.

—¿Qué va pasar ahora? —Hablo muy suave, viendo hacia el lago.

—Todo, eso tiene que pasar.

—Hablo en serio Ranma, ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? —Giro su rostro para ver al chico.

—Todo. —Se levantó y le ayudo a Akane a levantarse. —Escucha Akane, no sé qué pase de ahora en adelante, no sé si Shampoo algún día regresará, o si llegaran nuevas persona para separarnos, siempre tendremos ese problema, pero lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Akane no dijo nada, Ranma estaba y se ponía cada vez más nervioso, ya había sufrido suficiente al lado de Shampoo, no quería seguir desperdiciando tiempo, se sentó en suelo esperando a que Akane le diera una respuesta.

Casi ocho largos años. No podía culparlo de lo que paso, no debía hacerlo, de lo único que estaba segura es que amaba a ese hombre. Se acercó a él y se sentó entre sus piernas observando el lago, recargo la cabeza en su hombro y Ranma la apretó por la cintura.

—Ranma.

—Sí. — le susurró al oído.

—Quiero proponerte algo.

—Matrimonio.

—¡No!, pero quiero proponerte que no importa que aparezcan más brujas o demonios o inciensos, no harás nada por librarte de mí.

La lluvia comenzado a caer pero ninguno hizo nada por moverse, el cuerpo de Akane ahora era abrazado por una pequeña pelirroja que no soltaba su cintura.

—¿Ni siquiera maldiciones? —Hablo la pelirroja

—Mucho menos maldiciones.

—Acepto el trato. —Beso su cuello.

—Te traje aquí por que en este mismo lugar tengo ser sincera y deshacer esa promesa por que no la cumpliré, no puedo ni dejare de amarte...

* * *

A lo lejos una pareja se encontraba observándolos cubriéndose con una sombrilla.

—¿Cómo sabias que estarían Aquí?

—Creo que fue por intuición, la verdad es que Mousse me lo dijo.

—¿Nos acercamos?

—Mejor les damos un momento, más.

—Se van a resfriar y nosotros también.

—Nabiki cariño, no creo que eso les importe.

—Hace años hubiera deseado tener mi cámara en mano, ¿Por qué no se dan prisa?, tenemos que decirles.

—En este momento podría estarse derrumbando Nerima y a ellos no les importaría. —Abrazo a su esposa por la espala.

—Cariño, la celebración espera.

—No hay de qué preocuparse estoy seguro que esta vez no se opondrán. —Beso su cuello. Mientras ella sostenía la sombrilla.

* * *

—Debemos irnos, Nabiki y Ryoga nos observan.— Dijo la pelirroja.

Akane suspiro.—Hay cosas que no cambian, seguro están tramando una boda.

—Con gusto lo haría, ¿Tú que opinas?

—Que aceptaría, pero ¿Les daremos gusto?

—En realidad me gusta verlos alterados. — Carcajeo Ranko.

—Entonces vamos a escondernos un par de semanas mas. —Akane sonrió.

La lluvia paro, Ranma saco un poco de agua tibia y se transformo, Akane toco unos puntos de presión, para que la maldición se neutralizara y mientras Ryoga besaba a Nabiki, en ese preciso instante ellos desaparecieron del lugar.

Finalmente un poco de paz, algo era seguro, no perderían más tiempo, se disfrutarían hasta el cansancio, Ranma y Akane por fin alcanzaron esa pequeña felicidad que habían idealizado años atrás y es que es difícil distraer o burlar al destino, aun si se trata de poderosos métodos que lo único que trajeron fue desgracia para el causante de tanto dolor, peleas intensas, el nacimiento de Akane la guerrera poderosa, el despertar de Ranma el Dragón dormido, dos entidades predestinadas a ser omnipotentes, pero por sobre todos predestinadas a amarse a su modo por el resto de sus vidas y quizá por la eternidad...

FIN

* * *

Notas de autor Aunque mas que notas son agradecimientos:

**Tomoe Gozen**: Fue una de las pocas guerreras samurái u onna bugeisha en la Historia de Japón, durante el período de las Guerras Gempei.

**Fu Hao**: Dirigió numerosas campañas militares y fungió como suma sacerdotisa.

Una vez aclarado esto tengo mucho que agradecer, para ustedes que siguieron conmigo hasta aquí, seria imposible nombrar a todos pero de verdad agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron en leer, a quien me ha hecho el honor de agregar a favoritos, los follows todos y cada uno de los review los aprecio de verdad, a los lectores anónimos, me da gusto haber sacado a algunos del anonimato, gracias por sus mensajes.

Esta historia nació un día que escuchaba un disco de Oasis y mientras sonaba "Falling Down" se vino toda esta idea a mi cabeza, ojala un dia la escuchen, estoy con sentimientos mezclados, muy contenta por finalizar otra historia y por supuesto triste por que **Maggy** ya no me regalara esas imágenes cada semana, espero pronto regresar.

Tengo que agradecer como cada capitulo a mi preciosa beta reader, que sin sus consejos y ademas a ella le deberán agradecer la escena lemon oh si, hay una escena lemon, al final y por ello esta historia cambiara de T a M, **Akane Redkox,** Hay tanto que decirte pero lo resumiré a: Te amo, eres mi guerrera favorita.

**PFernando**, este hombre me ha ayudado un montón con las ideas para la pelea de Shampoo y Akane así que también tengo mucho que agradecer infinitamente. No hay forma de pagar todo el tiempo que me has dedicado.

Habrá un epilogo? si. Cuando? No lo se,espero no tardar.

Debo contestación de algunos Reviews , **Sosa, Afrika, Carii Umii, Guest** **Elymidnight, Ruth Rosales,** Perdonen que lo haga en conjunto mil disculpas, les mando a todos un gran abrazo, es un placer para mi que la historia les haya gustado, y por supuesto mas placer que me consideren buena, agradezco sus reviews, besos a todos,

Agradecimientos especiales para:** Janny5, Adrctic, Rodrigo Patohf, WorldSandy12, Sosa, Cari Umii, Maggy P-Chan, Aldo5daniel, nancyricoleon, Haro Adrianne, Lunabsc**, se que me faltaron muchos por nombrar cada uno sabe quien es no terminaría de agradecer a todos.

**Al clan fox**, pues voluntaria o involuntariamente entraron, chicos gracias por el apoyo estamos creciendo poco a poco somos un gran equipo, estoy muy contenta por haberlos conocido: **WhiteFox RedFox, AkaneTrainer, Rancast, Demian R de la Cruz, Lucia, a Usagi y a su pequeña Nanis.**

**¡GRACIAS! REDFOX**

.

.

.

.

**-ATENCION-**

**La siguiente escena tiene contenido explicito si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad o tienes menos de 18 años no continúes, de lo contrario, disfrútalo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akane arranco a correr divertida el vestido le incomodaba un poco pero se las arreglo, se quitó los tacones y emprendió la carrera, cuadra y media llevo de ventaja, no se veía a Ranma tras ella y cuando llego al hotel él ya le seguía los talones, corrió más aprisa y logro entrar al ascensor dejando a un Ranma taimado en la recepción.

—¡Rayos! —Vio las escaleras a un costado rápidamente las subió de dos saltos ya estaba en el piso de Akane.

Llego ante que ella ya la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa ladina esperando a que se abriera. Ella salió del ascensor pero tropezó con el cuerpo de Ranma y rápidamente trato de esquivarlo, pero él fue más rápido y la atrapo entre risas la cargó a su hombro.

Ella se movía para que la bajara pero él no cedió, abrió la puerta y le tumbo sobre la cama encendió la pequeña lámpara a su lado. El quedo a horcajadas sobre ella la observaba con deseo, el mismo que veía en sus ojos chocolate, ella recargada sobre sus codos. Con las yemas de los dedos subió de sus muslos hasta la mitad de su pecho donde iniciaba el vestido y con vehemencia lo rompió por la mitad.

Ella logro levantarse y con leves empujones Akane se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de Ranma de un tirón con ambas manos abrió su camisa y él se incorporó un poco, ella tiro con más fuerza y le quito la camiseta y con sus dedos delineo sus duros abdominales. Él se deleitaba con la sensación de sentir las pequeñas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, bajó su mano para acariciar suavemente su muslo después de unos segundos con vehemencia la tomo de ambos muslos y con fuerza se levantó de la cama con ella rodeando su cintura y abrazada a su cuello, sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios se llamaban la coloco nuevamente sobre la cama y se separó un poco de ella.

El cuerpo de Ranma reaccionó aún más al ver el sostén de la chica, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, no pensaba nada más que en la mujer que tenía debajo suyo

Ella sintió una fuerte y creciente erección que la estimulo de sobremanera, rodeo el torso de Ranma con las piernas.

Ya había tenido experiencia pero nada comparado con la sensación de adrenalina que Ranma le hacía sentir, su corazón palpitaba al máximo ya no podría parar necesitaba con urgencia ser tomada por ese artista marcial.

Akane acaricio su espalda y enredo sus dedos en la trenza de Ranma, el sentir de sus dedos entre su cabello le gustaba de sobremanera, él se levantó y rápidamente se deshizo del pantalón y ropa interior , verla sobre la cama era majestuoso para él, aun tenia obstáculos que librar ese vestido aún estaba aferrado a la diminuta cintura de Akane

—Esto estorba. — dijo el con voz aterciopelada y ronca.

—Entonces deshazte de él. —susurro

Le ayudo a levantarse y la coloco de pie la distancia que había entre ellos en ese momento quemaba su piel de dos tirones arranco el vestido, Akane se sentía volar y la forma salvaje en que Ranma se deshizo de su prenda le excito de sobremanera. La Dejó a su merced nuevamente recostada sobre la cama con una pequeña diminuta ropa interior, y un sostén sin tirantes

—¿Desde cuándo usas ese tipo de ropa interior?

—Eso no importa. — Akane se incorporó y comenzaron una sesión de besos profundos donde su lengua la invadía deseoso, hambriento y ardiente de pasión.

Tomo sus manos y la puso por encima de su cabeza al hacer el movimiento atrapo de nuevo sus labios mientras se movía un poco sobre ella, ardía en ganas de hacerla suya pero no lo haría tan rápido disfrutaría todos y cada uno de los momentos que estaba saboreando.

Ranma mordió su cuello ligeramente eso hizo que el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera se estremeciera, beso cada rincón de su cuello de su pecho, quito el sostén que estorbaba y le susurró al oído. —¿Alguna vez te dije lo jodidamente sexy que eres?

—No. — Akane sonrió ladinamente. —Pero yo tampoco te había dicho lo mucho que te deseaba. —susurro cerca del oído del Artista marcial, a Ranma se le erizo la piel, bajo lentamente haciendo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos mordisqueo sus pezones y la suave piel de los labios de Ranma hacia que Akane arqueara la espalda a cada toque, a cada mordida.

—Arrancare cada beso que hayas dado y cada caricia que recuerdes, dejando solo las mías.

—No te detendré.

Era la sensación más placentera que jamás imagino, cada que Akane arqueaba hacia atrás su cuerpo Ranma se estremecía, el deseo lo consumía y el camino de besos siguió hasta el límite de su pequeño obligó y el inicio de su tanga esa diminuta prenda que apenas cubra lo que el tanto deseaba, acaricio lentamente el suave encaje negro, metió los dedos en los listones de seda negra y tiro de ellos, con tranquilidad absurda quito la prenda y la arrojó al suelo junto al vestido.

Ranma se detuvo se sostuvo con sus manos una a cada lado de Akane observo el cuerpo desnudo la chica, cada centímetro de su hermosa piel de porcelana, el subir y bajar de sus senos debido a su respiración agitada observo su rostro, sus ojos almendrados, sus mejillas rojas por el calor del momento sus cabellos salvajes arremolinarse sobre el colchón de aquella gran cama.

Vio todas y cada una de las cicatrices de su pequeño cuerpo, la que atravesaba su vientre por la pelea que tuvo con Shampoo y frunció el ceño. Ella le miraba con fascinación esos brazos musculosos deteniendo su enorme cuerpo, su espalda ancha, su pecho tan duro como una roca, su trenza cayendo por un costado y su rostro, su hermoso rostro, esos ojos azules en los que podría sumergirse y perderse para siempre, se sentía segura, ahora sabía que solo la miraban a ella. Estiro sus brazos y se prendió de su cuello acercando su rostro al suyo, sus frentes quedaron juntas observándolo directamente a los ojos, antes de decir esa frase que siempre anhelo Ranma.

—Te amo, no sé qué demonios piensas, y tal vez nunca lo sabré, no sé qué vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante pero ¡Te amo carajo! y no dejare de hacerlo. Te necesito en este momento. —Él se estremeció ante esto y suavemente se dejaron caer en la cama.

Observo lo hermoso de sus rostro ella separo las pierna y él se colocó entre ellas, seguía besándola con ternura, despacio no tenía ninguna prisa, quería que su primera vez juntos durara para siempre. Había llegado del momento después de tanto preámbulo con solo empujón basto para invadirla por completo, Akane dio un largo y placentero espasmo seguido de un gemido que hizo a Ranma estremecer.

Se sumergieron en una danza de amor un vaivén lento y placentero ella enredo las piernas en él, Ranma se sentó y a Akane sobre él, para tener mayor acceso a ella, la apretaba fuerte con sus brazos, se besaban y mordían sus labios con ternura infinita con cuidado de no herirse, sus lenguas implacables se conocían, se disfrutaban se separaban solo cuando faltaba oxígeno en su pecho, Ranma bajo su mano para apretar uno de los firmes glúteos de Akane apretó sin piedad eso la estimulo aún más, él cada vez se movía un poco más rápido, ella pedía más entre gemidos, frente a frente, ella seguía rodeando su cuerpo con las piernas y se abrazó a la ancha espalda de Ranma beso sus hombros y su cuello eso lo desearla más, ella lo empujo haciéndolo caer de espalda y ahora él estaba a su merced separo ligeramente las piernas y se movió sobre él, haciendo movimientos circulares con su cadera, él la tomo por la cintura no podía dejar de mirarla estaba demasiado excitado pero no le impedía seguir observando a esa diosa de carne y hueso que lo hacía vibrar hasta la medula, se sentía como en un sueño de esos en los que hace hasta lo imposible por no despertar.

Ella llevaba un ritmo cada vez más rápido estaba por llegar a su clímax y él lo sentía, por toda esa humedad en su intimidad

Akane estaba extasiada, nunca se había sentido con tanta energía nunca había hecho el amor de esa manera, se dejó llevar por sus emociones su corazón desbocado latía brioso en su pecho, estaba con él, estaba haciendo el amor con él y ¡Por Dios!, era delicioso. Nunca antes había hecho nada como eso, pero él le daba la seguridad que tanto anhelaba, la inducia a saciar sus deseos más íntimos con él, cuantas veces había soñado secretamente con esto, con tenerle a él entre sus piernas que la besara que la tocara justo como lo estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo de solo pensar en que debajo de ella, en su entrepierna, en su cama estaba Ranma Saotome.

Ranma la amaba, él le pertenecía era suyo y nadie nunca jamás se lo quitaría, nunca más, porque ni maldiciones demonios o chinas locas lo harían, no lo permitirá. Sintió como él la tomaba por la cadera estaba cerca de terminar podía sentirlo, Ranma se estremecía cada vez más y gemía con más placer cada que ella se movía, pero debía castigarlo debía castigar a aquel hombre idiota que la abandono esos dos meses y así sin más se detuvo. Ranma salió de su trance y miro a Akane se preocupó creyó que talvez algo le pasaba o peor quizá la había lastimado. Algo en el cayo en desesperación la miro desconcertado creyó que algo le había ocurrido, sin embargo vio sus ojos arder como dos carbones enfurecidos y una media sonrisa en su rostro, y se dio cuenta de su juego, la tomo de la cadera nuevamente y se sentó ella seguía sobre él, sus pezones rozaron su pecho desnudo tomo su barbilla y la beso suavemente, la posó sobre el colchón, era su turno de hacerla temblar no pudo reaccionar coloco sus piernas en sus hombros y de una estocada la invadió nuevamente, con un movimiento rápido atrapo sus muñecas con una sola mano, era tan pequeña al lado suyo, su rostro exaltado le hizo reír estaba furiosa por que la había descubierto.

—Vamos mi amor, no pensabas dejarme así, ¿Cierto?

Ella enmudeció se pasó la lengua humedeciendo sus labios, eso lo encendió, destilaba pura pasión, movimientos enérgicos dentro de ella y su mano seguía sujetándola, con cada movimiento sus senos esos maravillosos y hermosos senos rebotaban a su ritmo, se movió más rápido ella arqueaba un poco su espalda de placer puro, gemía y susurraba su nombre esas benditas palabras que endulzaban el oído de Ranma, era un milagro que un pagano como el no merecía, ella su mujer su hermosa y perfecta mujer era suya de nadie más, nunca fue ni del pato ni de nadie, solo suya, estaba hecha para él a su medida, sus manos sus piernas su delicados cabellos eran como dos engranes que separados son simples piezas pero juntos hacían que el universo siguiera su curso.

Akane no aguanto más y llego al tan ansiado orgasmo, el placer de verla así tan excitada tan a su merced le hizo desearla mucho más, sintió la calidez húmeda de su intimidad escurrir por su entrepierna, y ya no aguanto más, bajo sus piernas soltó sus manos que en cuanto sintieron libertad lo buscaron y se aferraron a él, se hundió en ella, junto su cuerpo al suyo y se perdió en sus labios, ahí con su ardiente cuerpo bajo el de Ranma, él llego al clímax.

Ranma nunca había experimentado tanto placer estaba en un maldito sueño, algún dios quizá lo castigaría y le haría despertar en ese momento, se dejó caer sobre ella descansando su cara en el pecho de Akane acaricio su cabello la tranza que ahora estaba casi desecha.

—Te amo. — Se animó a decir. —Te amo, desde siempre te he amado, cada día de mi maldita y miserable existencia te he amado Akane Tendo.

—También te amo. —Susurro y beso su coronilla. —Siempre te he amado, creo que desde que te vi por primera vez, y cuando te volví a ver aquel día en el parque, supe que el amor que había reprimido, en lo profundo del corazón estaba buscando una salida y hoy finalmente lo hizo, Ranma mi vida es tuya, te la regalo sin ti simplemente no soy nada. —Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

—Prometo cuidar tu vida que es lo más sagrado para mí, desde ahora y para siempre. Se besaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO...**

Maryviza.


	22. Epílogo

Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction, a estas alturas creo que simples disculpas no solucionan la ausencia que tuve, pero les dejo esto ultimo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo para ustedes.

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi esto lo escribo sin animo de lucro.

* * *

EPILOGO

El viaje que emprendieron fue cansado, pero no había manera de no estarlo, el llegar hasta la aldea de las amazonas era increíblemente pesado.

Un hombre alto de espala ancha vestido con una túnica azul y bordados blancos, iba tomado de la mano de su ahora esposa, ella con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y para no desentonar, eligió ir vestida con tradicional ropa china de la aldea, en color verde y bordados en color dorado.

Caminaba, temerosa, nerviosa colgada del brazo del chico, pensaba en el probable rechazo por parte de la aldea, ella no era nativa de ese lugar y no había sido vencida en una pela por Mousse.

Visitarían a Liming después de meses de no verla, luego de la boda ella regreso a China, la madre de su esposo le había demostrado confianza e incluso les dio su aprobación y bendición para unir sus vidas, sabía que era tonto temer, pero una cosa era su ahora suegra, y otra muy diferente el resto de la aldea.

—No deberías estar tan nerviosa. —Le sonrió.

—No puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlarlos.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado siempre.

—Eso no me tranquiliza, cariño, tengo miedo.

—Ukyo no tienes nada que temer.

—Además esta ese otro asunto. —apretó su mano, mientras seguían el camino para llegar a la aldea estaban a escasos metros y ya se veían algunas chozas.

—Lo sé, pero según mi madre no tenemos nada que temer. —La abrazo por los hombros y caminó con ella así hasta llegar a su destino.

Pasearon por el lugar en medio de miradas curiosas y algunas inconformes, trato de que eso no le afectara, se aferró fuerte al brazo de Mousse, porque le daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

Era la primera vez que pisaba la aldea de Joketsuzoku y no era diferente a como Mousse se la describió, un lugar humilde con gente curiosa todos bajo el régimen de absurdas leyes.

La condujo algunos metros más hasta llegar al hogar de la madre del chico. En cuanto se dispuso a tocar la puerta, milímetros antes de tocarla esta violentamente se abrió.

—¡HIJOS! —La mujer emocionada los abrazo.

—Ma…má, me da gusto verte. —Mousse trataba de soltarse del abrazo.

—¡Oh no! no intentes soltarte, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a mi pequeño. —El hombre se resignó al abrazo. —Ukyo hermosa, por favor dímelo.

—Decirle ¿Qué? —Hablo nerviosa.

—¿Ya viene en camino mi primer nieto?

—¡NO! —Gritaron al unísono.

Liming sonrió y los invito a entrar, ya tenía preparado todo un banquete de comida tradicional china, toda la mañana estuvo esperando ansiosa, desde que supo que Mousse y Ukyo la visitarían fueron semanas el tiempo que los espero.

La tarde se pasó rápido y entre platica se habló del tema que tanto les incomodaba, que no querían tocar y por el que tenían algo de temor de regresar, Mousse, defendería contra todo a Ukyo si acaso Shampoo se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, después de lo que hizo y el solo recordar que el día de su boda Ukyo aun llevaba marcas de la tortura a la que Shampoo la sometió, la sangre le hervía pero, ahora era diferente no la dejaría sola, nunca más, ni a sol ni sombra.

* * *

La nieve sobre el distrito de Nerima, era un gran espectáculo que disfrutan Nabiki y Ryoga junto al pequeño Shun, él ha crecido, es vivaz y alegre, sus ojos color miel brillaban intensamente, el niño estaba lleno de energía era una constante batalla para no perderle de vista, una vez que Shun comenzó a caminar fue imposible detenerlo.

—¿Crees que sea buena opción lo del Dojo? Ya tenemos seis y no sé si podamos con más trabajo. —Dijo Ryoga. —Que estaba sentado con Shun en una de sus piernas.

—Eso ya lo tengo previsto cariño, Akane será la encargada, además tenemos a Mousse no debemos preocuparnos.

—Sin duda es un excelente instructor, pero Ranma aún no sabemos cuándo regresaran, ni siquiera sabemos si lo harán.

—Lo harán.

—Tiene más de un año y medio que se fueron.

—Llegaran pronto lo sé.

—Has hablado con ellos ¿Verdad?

—Hace un par de meses. —Nabiki estiro los brazos y el Shun camino hasta ella rápidamente lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un poco de arroz que el niño saboreaba contento. — Y estoy segura que estarán aquí en poco tiempo.

—Nabiki, cariño, hay algo que no me has contado te conozco demasiado.

—Sí, hay algo que debo decirte…Ranma acepto el trato, invertirá con nosotros, eso sí, él no quiere saber nada de números ni esas cosas, quiere dedicarse a su Dojo y todos nuestros representados deberán pasar las pruebas que tú y él impongan, ¡Seremos imparables! —Habló orgullosa.

—Estas muy entusiasmada.

—El dinero siempre me entusiasma. —dijo con brillo en los ojos.

—Y de dónde obtuvo Ranma el dinero.

—Akane me contó que Ranma tenía ahorrado bastante de torneos que gano y mientras viajaban ganaron dinero también.

—Vaya, entonces esto debemos celebrarlo. —Ryoga se acercó a ella el pequeño Shun que se había quedado dormido, lo tomo en sus brazos y poco después regreso para besar a su esposa, sus manos recorrían despacio el cuerpo de Nabiki y el jugueteo estaba llegando más allá de tenues caricias, hasta que se escuchó el llorar desesperado de un bebe; desanimados se separaron.

—Te toca. —Dijo Ryoga rápidamente.

—No, yo lo hice la última vez, y ya le he cambiado e pañal.

—Por favor. —Dijo suplicante Ryoga.

—Está bien, yo lo haré, solo porque si Shun despierta será imposible que se duerma otra vez.

—Eres la mejor. —La besó por última vez y la acompaño al dormitorio.

Dentro dela habitación Nabiki encendió una pequeña lámpara que apenas si iluminaba el lugar, cargo a la pequeña entre sus brazos una niña de apena meses de nacida, la mecía dulcemente mientras le daba un biberón, Ryoga la veía embelesado desde la entrada de la alcoba.

—Es hermosa. —Dijo Nabiki.

—Se parece mucho a su madre.

—No, tiene los ojos de su padre.

—Es una mezcla de ambos, Shun ya le está tomado mucho cariño a Kumiko.

* * *

Durante muchos meses se olvidaron de todo y de todos, disfrutando plenamente del amor que se tenían, pero había que volver, cada día la presión por la boda les resultaba un tema más difícil de evadir, las veces que hablaba con sus hermanas la presionaban para casarse, los dos se amaban pero casarse era algo que creían aún lejano, eso es lo que ellos siempre contestaban, y estaba muy alejado de la realidad pues apenas tuvieron oportunidad ellos unieron sus vidas y oficialmente eran marido y mujer, tenían todo resuelto, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Una tarde de noviembre en la puerta del Dojo Tendo una pareja tomada de la mano hacia su aparición, ella iba cubriéndose con un gran abrigo pues el frío calaba hasta los huesos, Ranma se cubría con una gruesa chaqueta invernal y cargaba un par de maletas. Se observaron y los dos asintieron, era hora de regresar a su hogar.

Entraron a la casa muy despacio, el lugar estaba oscuro y era extraño no encontrar a nadie en casa.

—¿Crees que este en casa de mamá?

—Es lo más seguro.

—El viejo me dijo que tu padre se ha quedado algunos días con ellos.

—Pobre, debe sentirse muy solo.

Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada echaron un vistazo alrededor de la casa y al no encontrar a nadie, subieron a la habitación de Akane, ella se quitó el pesado abrigo y lo dejo en el sofá junto a la cama, Ranma coloco las maletas a un costado del closet ahí mismo se quitó la ropa de más quedando con su camisa blanca china y su pantalón negro.

Akane estaba de espaldas a él observando por la ventana, Ranma no se resistió, el abrazo por la espalda.

—Me gusta tu cabello corto, me es más fácil besar tu cuello. —Le dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso.

—Aun no me acostumbro a este Ranma.

—Estoy seguro que no quieres al antiguo yo. —Le susurró al oído.

—Creo que no me entendiste, sigues siendo tú, el terco, obstinado, orgulloso y ególatra artista marcial…

—Tú no te quedas atrás mi salvaje mujer, pero yo me refería a que no extrañas a ese que te llamaba marimacho, ni al que era incapaz de decir lo que siente.

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero entonces estoy segura que tampoco extrañas a la insegura mujer que era.

—Qué más da, lo que importa es lo que estamos viviendo en este momento. —Akane se giró y se abrazó al cuello de Ranma, él la cargo y la llevo a la cama, se recostó a su lado ella se recostó en su pecho.

—Aún es temprano, pero tengo mucho sueño, el viaje hasta aquí me pareció eterno, hubiera preferido seguir en el lago.

—Sabes que ya no era posible, no había opción teníamos que regresar. —Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Ya lo sé, es solo que estábamos tan bien que me acostumbre, ahora tenemos que regresar a la locura que implica Nerima.

—No más locura, te prometo que todo estará bien.

—Eso espero.

—Confía en mí.

—Eso no tienes por qué pedirlo, siempre lo he hecho.

Akane le sonrió, después de algunos besos, se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación seguida de Ranma. La nieve no dejaba de caer y el lugar seguía oscuro, encendió las luces de la casa y finalmente entro a la cocina.

—Quizá debemos llamar para saber nuestros padres están bien.

—Mejor deberíamos aprovechar que no hay nadie en casa.

—¡Ranma!

No la dejo protestar y entre sus brazos la llevo a la habitación donde pasarían una noche llena de pasión.

* * *

En el hogar de Genma y Nodoka Saotome todos estaban disfrutando de una agradable velada, los patriarcas bebían un poco de sake mientras Nodoka disfrutaba una taza de té.

—Saotome, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que dure este clima?

—No lo sé Tendo, lo importante es que no se acabe el sake.

—¡Tiene Razón Saotome! —Carcajearon al mismo tiempo

—Tendo ya sabe que puede quedarse aquí.

—Lo se Saotome, en casa todo está muy solo, además si nos terminamos el sake no habrá forma de que me vaya, no podría regresar solo hasta el Dojo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y con semblante serio, cada uno extraviado en sus pensamientos, veía la nieve caer, a esas alturas nada debería de preocuparles, era casi seguro que Akane estaba bien con Ranma, eso le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa a Soun, que también pudo notar Genma

— Deberíamos estar contentos, Tendo.

—Lo estoy, por fin las escuelas se han unido. —Dijo sin mucha emoción.

—El honor de nuestras familias prevalecerá tenemos buenos muchachos.

—Tan buenos que se han olvidado de sus padres y del Dojo.

—Son jóvenes y necesitan vivir, ¿No recuerda Tendo? A esa edad queríamos comernos el mundo.

—Eran tiempos diferentes y si no me equivoco, a esa edad ya estábamos casados y yo ya tenía a mi Kasumi.

—Es cierto…Lo importante es que están juntos.

—Saotome a estas alturas no me interesa lo que hagan, solo quiero saber que mi niña está bien.

—Ranma cuida de ella, sin duda está bien.

—No estaré tranquilo hasta no verla otra vez.

—Yo también extraño a mi muchacho, pero vea el lado amable ahora no tenemos nada que temer, somos un par de viejos a los que les toca disfrutar de la vida.

—Supongo que tiene razón.

—Entonces, ¿Una partida de Shogui?

—Solo si promete no hacer trampas Saotome. —Sonrió.

—Tendo me ofende que me crea capaz.

Los hombres quedaron más tranquilos después de la plática jugando y divirtiéndose un poco, con ese clima tan frió el tener la compañía de su mejor amigo era lo mejor contra la soledad que últimamente lo abrazaba.

* * *

En la aldea amazona dos días después de la llegada de Mousse y Ukyo, la tensión estaba a todo lo que daba, no dormían temiendo que en cualquier momento se pudieran encontrar a Shampoo, y no era para menos, sin embargo el estado mental de la chica había cambiado y también muchas otras cosas.

Liming acompañada de Mousse y Ukyo acudieron a una junta con el consejo amazon, ninguno objetó la relación pese a que él no la derroto en combate, fue gracias al episodio que tuvieron con Shampoo que obtuvieron una solución favorable.

Regresaron un poco más tranquilos, pero en el camino encontraron a la persona que menos deseaban, Shampoo caminaba del brazo de un conocido de Mousse.

Shampoo los observo de lejos era una escena para ella de lo más patética. Cambiar a alguien como ella por una simple cocinera, nunca se lo imagino ni en sus peores sueños, pero ahí estaba la feliz pareja, le consolaba saber que Akane Tendo no se quedó con él. Se aferró al brazo del joven chino de su misma aldea, y no para que le diera seguridad, al contrario, para no abalanzarse sobre ellos.

—Shampoo. —Dijo con desgano.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que al final si te quedaste con la tonta de la espátula. —Dijo en mandarín.

—No la ofendas, ella ahora es mi esposa.

—No me mal intérpretes, a mí no me interesa nada relacionado con ustedes. —Dijo con desinterés.

—No sé si creerte.

—No pienses que eres lo primordial en este momento. —Hablo con palabras frías.

Shampoo sintió un leve mareo que se hizo más agudo y termino cayendo, el chico le ayudo a incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo termino desvaneciéndose.

El joven que la acompañaba no se inmuto y la cargo en brazos.

—No se preocupen eso pasa muy seguido pero en unos días estará bien,

— ¿Unos días? — Pregunto Ukyo.

—Yo… tengo que irme. —Dijo nervioso al pensar que pudo haber hablado de mas, retirándose con Shampoo entre brazos.

—Mousse, ¿Crees que ella se encuentre bien?

—Ya no debemos preocuparnos mejor volvamos a la casa de mamá.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?

—Espero que solos unos días, yo también extraño nuestra casa.

—El tiempo aquí parece eterno y no tolero estar lejos.

—No te preocupes le diremos a mamá que regresamos a Japón mañana mismo, yo tampoco quiero seguir aquí.

* * *

Xian, llevo a Shampoo hasta su casa donde ya la esperaba Cologne, una vez que entró y que la abuela la vio inconsciente la pusieron sobre su cama, preocupada salió del lugar y fue hasta la cocina, busco entre sus pociones, para agarrar la que el Maestro Happosai le había enviado en su ultimo viaje al templo donde se encontraba, regreso en un santiamén y le puso un poco de líquido tras su oreja y en la punta de los pies, después se colocó a un costado de ella.

—Gracias por traerla en adelante yo me encargo.

—¿Está segura? Cada vez se pone peor, no sé si usted pueda detenerla.

—Con esta pócima Kasha no podrá poseerla, no por un tiempo.

—Su nieta cada vez está peor.

—Niño deberías de meterte en tus propios asuntos y déjame hacer lo mio, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden.

—Yo solo quiero ayudar, y me corresponden yo la vencí.

—Pues en este momento no me interesa ¡VETE!

El joven salió molesto del lugar. Xian era un hombre de unos 28 años, con piel trigueña y ojos negros, conoció a Shampoo en uno de los ataques provocados por el demonio kasha, desde entonces ha ayudado a Cologne con su recuperación, era su deber pues en una de las posesiones sin proponérselo la venció y automáticamente se convirtió en su prometido, para él, Shampoo era bonita, mucho, pero algo lo detenía, sin embargo ayudaba de manera desinteresada, quizá sentía algo de amor o lastima.

La situación con Shampoo era alarmante, ese semblante decaído ya era parte de ella, se consideraba a ella misma como un milagro por no morir pues casi no dormía, o terminar con la poca cordura que tenía, ella decía que todo eso ese castigo era injusto, tan injusto como el no estar con su esposo, injusto no estar con el hombre al que amaba, y solo pagando un castigo que según ella no merecía era solo un pequeño error, castigada por haber hecho todo por amor.

Pasarían muchos años mas así, hasta que por fin el demonio se canse de ella, entonces probablemente sea el mismo tiempo en que tarde en reconocer sus errores y entonces cuando lo haga, quizá una noche pueda dormir tranquila.

* * *

Un día después de la llegada de Akane y Ranma al Dojo Tendo, la nieve finalmente se calmó, y Soun que permaneció en casa de Genma se dispuso a volver, no tenía mucho caso estar en el hogar de su amigo, ellos lo alcanzarían más tarde, además recibiría la visita de sus pequeños nietos y eso no podía perdérselo, eran sus herederos y cada día mejoraban mucho, Shun era muy pequeño pero ya demostraba interés en aprender el estilo libre, y el hijo de Kasumi que ya era el mejor de su clase, esos pequeños momento eran los que más disfrutaba, así que no perdería el tiempo y pediría comida al restaurante de Ukyo para recibir a las visitas, aunque si tenía suerte y Kasumi ya estaba en casa probablemente ella le cocinaría, esos sería maravilloso pensaba.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa el olor de comida lo invadió era un poco diferente pero no estaba mal, sonrió al pensar que Kasumi ya tenía preparado el desayuno.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Contento grito.

No hubo contestación, llego hasta la cocina y una pelea se llevaba a cabo.

—¡Ranma! Ya te dije que puedo hacerlo.

—¡Deja que te ayude! , has mejorado, pero aun confundes algunos ingredientes. — Le dijo mientras le arrebataba la canela molida.

—Quedamos en que si me equivocaba no habría reclamos, basta con que la pruebe mientras voy agregando los ingredientes.

—Akane sabes que ahora no puedes hacer eso, mejor déjame ayudar solo evitare que agregues ingredientes que no van.

—Está bien. —Hablo molesta.

—Escucha, Akane. —La giro para ver su rostro.

—No lo repitas, ya sé que debo poner de mi parte y que he mejorado mucho, que soy impulsiva terca y que debo aprender a aceptar ayuda de los demás.

—No era eso lo que quería decir.—Acaricio la mejilla de Akane.

—¿Entonces?

Ranma tomo sus manos y las beso. —Sabes que las cosas han cambiado y reconozco que la comida te sale bien, no, más que eso, pero estás muy nerviosa.

—Tienes Razón, ¿Pero cómo no estarlo si le tenemos que decir todo lo que hicimos?

—¡No me lo recuerdes! Creo que tu padre y esa enorme cabeza ahora si me comerá vivo.

—Vamos a calmarnos ¿Está bien? —Akane acaricio el rostro de Ranma.

—Es que en cuanto sepan que tú y yo...

—Tranquilo, eso era lo que ellos querían ¿No?

—Pero no les dijimos nada y… —calló cuando Akane coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—¿Ahora quien está nervioso? —Sonrió burlándose.

—Akane nos casamos y eso es algo que ellos debían saber hace más de un año.

—Por eso quiero que el almuerzo salga perfecto y que papá no se moleste con nosotros y tus padres, ¡Ay Dios! ¡Tus padres! Tenemos que invitarlos a comer o a cenar para darles la noticia. —Akane nuevamente tomo los ingredientes y continúo con el desayuno.

—Les llamare. —Ranma observaba meticuloso los ingredientes que usaba Akane y no había cometido ningún error, estaba siendo cuidadosa, él sonrió, la abrazo por detrás y beso su mejilla.

Soun estaba impactado por la noticia, su hija, su pequeña Akane estaba en casa y no solo eso Ranma estaba con ella y se acababa de enterar que se había casado, no supo cómo reaccionar era demasiada información que tenía que procesar, no entro a la cocina, fue hasta el kotatsu y se sentó a esperar a que Akane apareciera con el almuerzo.

Pronto solamente después de unos minutos Akane y Ranma llegaban con el almuerzo preparado por su pequeña, ellos lo observaron asustados y después se devolvieron una mirada de resignación, Soun se veía serio, quizá hasta molesto y eso no era bueno en ningún modo, Akane iba a decir algo pero su padre no la dejo.

—No. —Hablo completamente rígido.

—Papá.

—No.

—Sr Tendo yo…tengo que explicarle.

—No, no quiero escucharlos primero voy hablar yo, siéntense. —Los jóvenes acataron la orden. —Primero te escabulles de Nabiki y después te olvidas del Dojo y que tienes responsabilidades que atender. En cuanto supe me alegre, creí que regresarían pronto, los días pasaron y no hubo noticias de ustedes, es triste saber que no acudí a la boda de mi hija, y que se perdieron sin comunicarse por varios meses, y cuando decides hacerlo Akane no tienes la amabilidad de avisarme que te casaste, yo no te crié de esa forma, tu madre estaría triste por tu actitud, y no conforme con todo ahora que regresan, lo hacen como si no hubiera pasado nada, están tan tranquilos y no saben todo el tiempo que tus padres Ranma y yo estuvimos preocupados ¡Nodoka siempre orando para que nada les pasara!

Soun permaneció en silencio por unos minutos.

—Papá, lo siento, Ranma y yo solo quisimos recuperar el tiempo, no pensamos en nada más que nosotros, sé que piensas que fui egoísta, y quizá si lo sea pero…

—Señor Tendo, me gustaría que nos diera su bendición, Akane y yo nos casamos, solo hice valido el compromiso que tenía con ella y que usted y mi padre pactaron, le prometo que no lo defraudare, que la escuela de estilo libre prevalecerá por mas generaciones, pero lo más importante es que quiero estar con ella siempre.

—Y si no lo entiendes nos iremos, no queremos ocasionar problemas pero no podrás separarnos papá.

—¿Bromean? —Soun cambio su expresión de fría a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Estoy feliz de que regresaras hija, ¡Los extrañe por mucho tiempo!

Akane y Ranma suspiraron profundamente, era un alivio que Soun no estuviera tan molesto, ella delicadamente se levantó del kotatsu para abrazar a su padre que no dejaba de llorar y ella tampoco lo evito, momentos después trajo el resto del almuerzo, aun tenia puesta su pijama una que era muy cómoda, hecha de una delicada seda color escarlata que le quedaba un poco holgada, Ranma se la había obsequiado hace poco.

Platicaron de todos los meses que estuvieron fuera, de la ceremonia que tuvieron y los papeles que entregaron al ayuntamiento para quedar oficialmente casados, y aunque el padre de Akane estaba un tanto triste por no ser partícipe de la boda de su hija, les dejo claro que estaba feliz porque al fin habían dado ese gran paso, hablaron de como Akane y Ranma ganaron todos los torneos donde habían participado, eran imparables y en poco tiempo Ranma defendería su título, lamentablemente Akane había decidió retirarse de las artes marciales por un tiempo, quería dedicarse un poco a ser ama de casa y a llevar el control del Dojo.

La charla que sostuvieron se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una de las hermanas Tendo.

—¡Estamos en casa! —Unos pequeños pasitos se escucharon por la casa el pequeño Shun inquieto rebuscaba en la casa a su abuelo, que alegre le recibió con un tierno abrazo. Se cohibió un poco al percatarse de gente extraña escondiéndose en la gran espalda de su abuelo.

Nabiki entro traía en brazos a una pequeña niña y en su rostro se esbozó una gran sonrisa, le dio la pequeña Kumiko a Ryoga para abrazar a su hermana.

—¡Nabiki! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que tengo otro sobrino!?

—¡Akane! ¡Hermana sabía que regresarías pronto! ¿Quieres conocerla? —Nabiki regreso y tomo a la pequeña Kumiko entre sus brazos, estaba dormida.

—Tiene el mismo color de tu cabello. —Hablo acariciándole la cabeza.

—Y te sorprenderás cuando veas el color de sus ojos, pero mejor esperemos que despierte. —Dijo con media sonrisa. —Me sorprende que de verdad volvieras, y que aceptaras el trato de inversión.

—Te lo dije, tenía que regresar a casa y no podía rechazar tu oferta, las artes marciales son toda nuestra vida, Ranma está contento y eso me hace feliz.

—¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan expresiva? -Pregunto incrédula.

—Para ser sincera no lo sé, todo ha sido poco a poco, hoy me siento plena no tengo miedos y agradezco el tener a Ranma a mi lado.

—¡Vaya! No me esperaba tanta determinación.

Las hermanas siguieron en su plática, Soun las observaba embelesado, se sentía extasiado, la casa Tendo ya no se sentía tan sola.

Mientras, Ryoga saludó fraternalmente a Ranma.

—Así que las cosas van mejorando, Ranma.

—Mucho, todo está bien ahora. —Dijo con una prominente sonrisa.

—Al final conseguiste a la chica.

—Creo que siempre la tuve, soy afortunado. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Akane y sonrió.

—Te veo diferente ¿Tienes algo que contarme, Ranma?

—En realidad sí, en cuanto llegue Kasumi se los diremos, vamos al Dojo.

Los dos hombres se retiraron empezaron a calentar parecía que lo hacían por inercia se observaron y ya sabían que iban a tener un enfrentamiento amistoso, Ranma saco el pecho orgulloso, y Ryoga no se quedó atrás al ver a su pequeño hijo sentado observando atento con ojos brillosos a su padre a quien idolatraba, los dos dibujaron una media sonrisa para dar inicio a la pelea.

Patadas al aire y puñetazos visibles solo para ojos entrenados, aunque no era una batalla como las de antaño, el nivel que tenían era muy similar, muy por encima de lo normal y los gritos de batalla no cesaban, y todo se enfrasco en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que empezaba a subir de nivel.

—Mi entrenamiento se volvió más rudo, recuerda que yo no me fui de viaje.

—No me subestimes Ryoga, gane muchos torneos. —lentamente daba pasos en círculo, Ryoga hacía lo propio estudiándose mutuamente tratado de encontrar un punto débil a simple vista, cada uno tomaba su propia estrategia Ranma ataco primero un par de golpes a la altura de la cara que fueron bloqueados magistralmente, Ryoga dio una patada giratoria que se estrelló en el cuello de Ranma, este se dolió y se echó hacia atrás, Ranma rápido contra-ataco e hizo una finta de golpe y termino dando una potente patada en la espalda de Ryoga que lo dejo en el suelo. Ranma se detuvo y le ayudo a levantarse dándole una mano.

—Creo que no es momento de una pelea de gran calibre, está tu hijo, y mi esposa espera a que regresemos, pero no estaría mal entrenar juntos.

—Acepto, solo porque ahora serás mi socio. —Sonrió.

—Quien diría que P-Chan tendría una gran empresa.

—Ranma... —Apretó los dientes.

—Calma, calma, anda vamos tengo que enseñarte una técnica que Akane usa para que no te conviertas en cerdo.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Eso es imposible!

—No mi amigo no lo es. — Ranma salió del Dojo y Ryoga emocionado tras él, cerrando la puerta tras él, ya habían llegado a la casa cuando Ryoga recordó que dejo a Shun encerrado en el Dojo, giro rápido y regreso por él, abrió la puerta y se encontraba en la misma posición sin moverse.

—No tenemos que contarle esto a mamá ¿Cierto hijo?, salió de ahí y nervioso regreso a la casa Tendo.

Ya se encontraban reunidas todas las hermanas Tendo y sus respectivas familias, Genma y Nodoka Saotome abrazaban a Ranma se veía que les habían extrañado.

Kasumi y Toffu conversaban alegres con Ranma, y el pequeño hijo de Kasumi buscaba a Shun para jugar.

Nabiki sostenía en brazos a la pequeña cuando comenzó a despertar se retorció y lentamente abrió los ojos, Akane curiosa se acercó al recordar las palabras de sus hermana.

—Nabiki…Kumiko…ella no tiene el color de tus ojos.

—No ella tiene los ojos del mismo color que su padre. —Sonrió arrullando a la pequeña.

Akane giro para ver a Ryoga detenidamente se levantó a su lugar y camino lento hacia él, curiosa y dudando de sí misma le habló para que volteara y al descubrir que tenía razón regreso donde Nabiki, Ryoga se quedó pensativo ante la actitud de Akane y desvió la mirada a Nabiki y esta le giño un ojo cosa que lo dejo en las nubes como siempre lo hacía ante esas miradas insinuantes y coquetas de su mujer.

—Los ojos de Ryoga no son verdes. —Dijo Akane sentándose a su lado.

—No, no lo son.

—¡Nabiki! Pero tú dijiste que los ojos son iguales a los de su papá. —Dijo esto último casi en susurro.

—Es sencillo, Ryoga no es su padre. —Le dijo también susurrando.

—P…pero, ¡Cómo pudiste!

Ranma las interrumpió, tomando a Akane de la mano y dirigiendo a todos al jardín y bajo el gran árbol de cerezos se colocaron Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano Ranma la abrazo por los hombros, para darle confianza. Pero justo cuando estaban por hablar vieron acercarse presurosos y a Ukyo y Mousse, seguida de ellos Liming

Nabiki sonrió en cuanto los vio entrego a la pequeña Kumiko a sus padres. Limig estaba emocionada era un sueño para ella, en cuanto Ukyo le confeso que tenían una hija y que la había dejado en Japón para evitarle cualquier peligro, no pudo aguantar la emoción y sin pensarlo viajo con ellos para conocerla, arreglo todo en la aldea para vivir con ellos por una larga temporada.

Después de la emotiva bienvenida el turno para hablar regreso a Ranma y Akane.

—Papá, Hermanas, y a todos gracias por acompañarnos y brindarnos esta bienvenida, se que fue inesperada y yo sé…perdón sabemos. —Corrigió. —Que irnos sin avisarles no fue una buena idea, y que nos ausentamos mucho tiempo.

—Lamentamos haberlos preocupado, Akane y yo nos reconciliamos hace exactamente un año y siete meses, estuvimos en varios lugares e hicimos muchas cosas. Regresamos porque tenemos una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, se vieron a los ojos, asintieron y entonces dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¡RANMA Y YO NOS CASAMOS!

—¡VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!

—¡Ranma! ¡Se supone que eso iba después de decir lo de la boda! —Una vena se asomaba en su cabeza.

—Lo siento creo que me puse nervioso. —Rasco su nuca.

Akane no hizo más que reír a carcajadas Ranma hizo lo mismo y le dio un tierno abrazo.

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados ante tales confesiones pero después del shock inicial todo estallo en júbilo, la primera en acercarse fue Nodoka con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

Akane levanto la blusa holgada que vestía, y dejo ver su pequeñísimo vientre ligeramente abultado, cuatro meses de embarazo y aun no se le notaba.

—Akane, pequeña, ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de hacerme la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra?

—No sé si más que yo tía.

—No me diga tía, ahora también soy tu madre. —Akane ante el gesto la abrazo nuevamente y lloro al recordar a su madre y lo feliz que estaría de saber que sería abuela.

—Gracias. —Apenas pudo decir.

Los demás se acercaron a felicitarla, Kasumi estaba feliz por su pequeña herma ahora una preciosa mujer con semblante fuerte y decidido pero tan noble y sensible como el día que partió de Nerima casi 9 años atrás.

Genma y Soun observaban el panorama desde la entrada del salón.

—Tendo por fin después de años estamos unidos y no solo eso, mi primer heredero viene en camino. —Hablo con los brazos cruzados.

—Por fin Saotome nuestro vinculo de amistad ha evolucionado y ahora somos familia.

—Pero eso es un mero título, hemos sido familia desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Tiene razón Saotome, además no puedo estar más feliz, porque estoy seguro que mi dulce esposa está orgullosa de nuestras hijas. —Lloraba a mares.

El día paso rápido y al caer la noche todos se retiraron dejando en la casa únicamente a Soun Akane y Ranma, el patriarca se retiró a descansar después de tantas emociones quería dormir, sabía que después de tantos meses hoy por fin descansaría, se dejaría llevar sin reparo hasta el mundo de los sueños, quizá con un poco de suerte podría reencontrarse con su amada esposa y decirle que todo de ahora en adelante se vislumbraba mucho mejor.

* * *

Akane permanecía sujetada posesivamente por el brazo de Ranma que terminaba reposando sobre su cadera, y sus largas piernas enredadas con las de Ranma.

—Fue un largo día. —Ranma ya estaba dormitando.

—Me la pase muy bien, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. —Suspiro.

—Akane…Te amo.

—Y yo a ti Ranma, te amo…¿Ranma?…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias por traerme de vuelta a casa.

—Gracias a ti por estar conmigo a pesar de todo lo que pasamos y lo que te hice.

—No fue culpa tuya ni mía… ¿Sabes? Mañana será un grandioso día.

—Todos los días son grandiosos desde que eres mía. —La ciño un poco más a él.

—Prometo que siempre será así.

—Yo me encargare de eso, no dejare que nada les pase, seré siempre su guardián.

—Dices lo mismo todas las noches, y me encanta, pero también se defenderme, también soy una guerrera.

—De eso no tengo la menor duda, después de ver la paliza que le diste a esa mujer el último torneo.

—En parte fue gracias a ti y al entrenamiento que llevamos juntos. —Le abrazo por el torso.

—Te subestime por mucho tiempo. —Beso su frente.

—Y yo te perdono por eso, creo que en ese tiempo si era débil, el día que me fui de aquí con Mousse jure que nunca más seria la niña a la que siempre tienen que salvar.

Ranma sintió un pequeña molestia en vientre, el solo recordar que Akane huyo con Mousse era algo que a estas alturas no debería de hacerlo sentir inseguro, pero el saber que Akane estuvo lejos de él todo ese tiempo era algo que le quedaría siempre grabado. Él se sentía seguro del amor de Akane pero los celos era algo que aún le costaba, no los demostraba pero por dentro le hacía rabiar.

—No me recuerdes todo eso.

—Lo siento, no lo haré más. —Se revolvió en el brazo de Ranma juntando más su cuerpo al de él.

—Gracias, mañana te ayudare a preparar el desayuno.

—No, mañana lo haré sola, estoy segura que saldrá bien. —Ya casi estaba dormida.

—Entonces confió en que así será, mi hijo tendrá como madre a la peor cocinera de Japón.

—¡Oye! —Golpeo su costilla.

—Lo siento. —Dijo divertido. —No eres la peor, ya no.

—Ranma…

—¿Qué?

—Después de todo esto que vivimos, me pregunto si hay una moraleja.

—Claro que la hay, creo que prendimos que no todo es lo que parece.

—Tonto, eso es obvio, yo creo que es otra cosa.

—¿Que…debemos revisarnos continuamente para no ser víctimas de posesiones demoníacas?

—¡Ranma! Te estoy hablando en serio.

—Creo que se trata de fe.

—¿Fe? Podría ser.

—Sí, convicción, hablo de que, uno nunca jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia, y pase lo que pase debe perder la esperanza.

—Últimamente siempre dices las palabras correctas. —Pronuncio mientras elevaba su rostro y recibía un apasionado beso.

Enredados en las sabanas en una fría noche de noviembre comenzó una nueva etapa, la dinastía Saotome tendría un heredero, digno hijo de sus padres, sabiéndose seguros de que esta vez todo, absolutamente todo es lo que parece.

Fin de Epílogo.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Hay tanto que me gustaría decirles que las palabras no alcanzarían, como siempre infinitas gracias a todos por leer esta loca historia nacida por allá en el mes de febrero, soy una mujer desesperada y una vez que empece a escribir no pude parar.

A mi preciosa beta, Bby gracias por la paciencia! Love u Akane RedFox.

A mis queridos desterrados, Lucía Leon, Usagi, y Karo! Son los mejores ya quiero hacer otro Podcast!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por sus palabras y el apoyo brindado hacia mi persona, por ahora me despido, amenazo con volver con algo completamente diferente, saludos para todos ustedes y nuevamente GRACIAS!

Nos leemos en el siguiente Fanfic...

**°~MARYVIZA~°**


End file.
